Le sixième Hokage
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Deux années ce sont écoulés depuis la guerre opposant l'Akatsuki et Konoha. Madara Uchiwa fut détruit ainsi que Kabuto. Deux années que Naruto est Hokage et qu'il occupe ce poste avec sérieux et passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Après toutes ces années…**

Deux années s'était pratiquement écoulées depuis la grande quatrième guerre du pays du feu. Le village se reconstruit petit à petit et la promesse de paix faite à Jiraya était belle et bien présente. Les pays avaient signé un acte de paix, bien évidement avec des conditions éventuelles, mais au moins des jours paisibles et sans combat prenaient place dans ce monde où chacun voulait défendre sa place.

Après la guerre, la paix portant le nom de Naruto, Tsunade avait organisé une réunion exceptionnelle afin d'élire un nouvel Hokage. Les noms ne furent pas nombreux sur la liste et le prénom de ce brave garçon, le démon renard, l'enfant de la prophétie, devint Hokage à l'unanimité. Récompensé par son courage, sa force, sa loyauté, ses ambitions et son incroyable don à ouvrir le cœur des gens, la reconnaissance des habitants de Konoha, ainsi que l'avait prédit Itachi, fit de Naruto, le sixième Hokage.

Tsunade avait passé une année à former Naruto, le conseiller, à lui définir les vrais buts et objectif d'un Hokage, quels étaient ses devoirs, savoir prendre des décisions même si celles-ci n'étaient pas toujours retenu à l'unisson, il faut savoir parfois faire un choix et le bien du village passait toujours en premier.

Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup effectué de mission durant ces dernières années, par ailleurs, maintenant qu'il était Hokage, il n'en n'effectuerait plus beaucoup et c'était le seul regret qu'avait le jeune homme. Au delà de ça, il était très fier d'être le ninja le plus fort de son village et de le protéger au péril de sa vie, quoi qu'il se passe, comme l'avait fait ses ancêtres auparavant.

Naruto avait dix huit ans aujourd'hui, il avait énormément mûri, il était plus sage, plus sérieux, mais avait toujours cette incroyable envie de vivre, cette façon de mordre la vie à pleine dent et il était toujours aussi maladroit au grand drame de Tsunade. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme convoité par plusieurs jeune fille, ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et toujours en bataille, il avait grandit, maintenant il faisait environ la taille de son père. De plus, constamment en mode ermite, ce maquillage entourant ses deux jolis yeux azur lui rendait un air très séduisant. Sa tenue d'Hokage était aussi semblable, un pantalon blanc, une veste noire et par-dessus un long manteau noir décoré de flammes orange, ainsi que gravé dans son dos, « Sixième Hokage » en lettre rouge. Il portait toujours sont bandeau frontal noir.

Sur son bureau était posé trois cadres photos, l'une était celle de ses deux parents, côte à côte, sa mère enceinte, ils avaient l'air heureux et très amoureux. Il avait pu récupérer cette photo dans la maison de ses parents, là où il vivait depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage. L'autre photo était plus ancienne, son équipe, le numéro sept, souvenir de l'académie. Enfin, la dernière photo était celle de son regretté Ero-Sennin.

Si, Naruto n'avait pas chômé ces deux dernières années, ses amis non plus.

Sasuke en tant que nukenin et déserteur de Konoha, ce dernier avait fait six mois de prisons, six mois interminables, où Naruto s'était battu corps et âme pour le faire sortir de cet enfer. Avec son titre d'Hokage, Naruto put convaincre les anciens ainsi que son conseille, de le faire libérer, à la condition que celui-ci soit constamment sous surveillance. Naruto eut alors, l'idée de le faire rentrer chez les ANBU, étant la garde personnelle de l'Hokage, cette unité étant spécialisée dans les missions les plus périlleuses et délicates tel que les assassinats et espionnages deux critères qui avaient particulièrement plus à Sasuke celui-ci accepta la proposition de son ami. Il devint donc ANBU, ce ne fut pas très difficile pour le jeune homme étant donné son haut niveau en tant que ninja et héritier des Uchiwa. Il se fit tatouer le symbole de l'ANBU sur le biceps gauche ce qui intensifia son côté rebelle, également très populaire chez la gente féminine. Son animal de prédilection était le loup afin de recouvrir son visage. Il travaillait en équipe avec Sai qui avait quitté les ANBU racine.

Son frère Itachi, revenu au village également, avait repris le flambeau de son père, en devenant le capitaine des forces de police de Konoha où désormais Shino, grâce à sa technique légendaire des Aburame et surtout sa capacité à être froid et pointilleux sur les règles, avait mené le jeune homme au rang de meilleur policier de Konoha.

Sakura était devenue une grande chef médecin, elle avait les capacités de son Sensei Tsunade, qui était très fière d'elle. Elle était supplée par Ino devenu infirmière et sa plus grande assistante, comme le fut Shizune pour Tsunade. Sakura n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux avait poussé, son caractère était toujours bien trempé, ce qui lui valait beaucoup de crise avec Ino, sa meilleure amie au caractère semblable. Son cœur balançait aujourd'hui entre Naruto et Sasuke, même si consciemment, elle avait plus de chance avec Naruto, Sasuke était toujours son ami, mais il était froid, mystérieux et ne pensait plus qu'à son rend de ANBU maintenant.

Lee était Jônin spéciaux, considéré comme le meilleur dans son domaine, le Taijustu, ne pouvant maitriser d'autre justu, Lee ne pouvait prétendre qu'a ce titre dit spéciaux. Cependant, le jeune homme était très fier, car sa conviction de pouvoir être un très bon ninja en ne maitrisant que le Taijustu était fièrement représenté par ce titre, ce qui avait valut un tsunami de larme par son Sensei fier de son élève Gai.

Shikamaru ne cessait de monter en grade, ses capacités de dirigeant et ses nombreuses missions de rang a et b toujours réalisé avec succès, Naruto et le conseil lui avait noblement donné le titre de Jônin, il pourrait devenir Sensei comme son maitre Asuma et ainsi prendre sous son aile, son fils, âgé aujourd'hui d'un an et demi et portant le nom de son défunt maitre. Il était toujours en lien direct avec Temari, agent de liaison pour Suna, entre Naruto et Gaara. Le jeune homme entretenait des relations plutôt étroites avec la jeune femme mais restait toujours très mystérieux sur le sujet.

Hinata était devenue l'héritière de son clan. Reconnue par son père et le conseil des Hyuga, la jeune femme ayant montré tout son courage, sa force et sa détermination dans cette grande guerre, son père avait fièrement nommé sa fille, Hinata Hyuga, chef de son clan. Ce titre, rendit fier ces deux plus fidèles amis et son sensei qui avait fait de l'héritière la marraine de son fils également, sans oublier Naruto qui avait été heureux de cette nouvelle. Il n'entendait que des compliments à propos de la jeune femme, elle était gentille, généreuse, d'une incroyable bonté et son sourire redonnait vie à beaucoup.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue héritière, Hinata avait beaucoup changé, sa maturité remplissait son devoir. Elle avait commencé par réécrire entièrement les règles de son clan et avait ainsi détruit la branche secondaire, par ailleurs, Neji était toujours son garde du corps mais surtout son plus fidèle conseillé. Naruto fut heureux de signer en tant qu'Hokage, ce nouveau règlement qu'il avait promis lui aussi de changé lors des examens chunin. Hinata avait également fait construire un orphelinat au sein de Konoha, à cause de cette guerre de nombreux enfants s'étaient retrouvés sans parents et sans famille et par conséquence à la rue. L'orphelinat se nommer Kistune, ce qui signifiait « Renard ». Cette générosité toucha tous ses amis et plus particulièrement Naruto, lui orphelin aurait apprécié un tel endroit où des parents sans enfant venait offrir leur attention. Cet orphelinat donna une nouvelle vie à deux ninjas en particulier.

Tenten avait abandonné son statut de ninja pour devenir directrice-adjointe de l'orphelinat, elle s'occupait de tout, les papiers, elle était également professeur et accomplissait des tâches essentielles au bon fonctionnement de celui-ci. Choji aussi abandonna son statut de ninja pour devenir cuisinier. Il préparait de somptueux plats qu'il livrait à domicile et surtout pour l'orphelinat, Choji était fier de voir ces petits gloutons se régaler. Donner ce bonheur grâce à l'un des plaisirs les plus réclamés par l'humain, mangé, était sa plus grande récompense.

Hinata avait également dix huit printemps et était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bleu nuit toujours aussi long, ses yeux de neige donnant éternellement un charme fou, sa petite taille de femme, ses formes à en faire fantasmer plus d'un. Sa tenue était divine, Hinata ne portait plus ses vêtements non-flatteurs et trop large pour elle, la jeune fille assumait enfin son corps de femme. Hinata était vêtue d'un pantacourt noir de soie, un haut blanc laissant apparaitre sans gêne l'une de ses épaules, parfois un gilet noir descendant en dessous de ses fesses avec des manches trois quart la réchauffait où le signe de son clan apparaissait et pour finir des chaussures à talons noir très féminine, rehaussant de peu sa taille.

Hinata était elle aussi, la coqueluche de ses messieurs et de nombreux prétendants se bousculaient afin d'épouser l'héritière. Malheureusement, la jeune femme était toujours amoureuse de Naruto, elle l'aimait plus que tout, jamais le temps n'effacerait cette amour d'enfance. De son côté Naruto n'avait pas oublié les tendres mots de son amie, qui avec le temps s'apercevait que la jeune femme lui manquait, avec son titre d'héritière cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas aperçue Hinata. Cependant, ce n'était pas les priorités de Naruto, toujours inondés de montagne de papier.

Enfin, Kiba, toujours ninja et effectuant toujours des missions à droite à gauche, était aujourd'hui un vétérinaire renommait. Ils prenaient soin des animaux de compagnie et aussi de combat des ninjas, il avait de nombreux client, dont Naruto, Kakashi, ceux-ci pointilleux et très strict concernant leurs animaux, surtout un certain Shino toujours aussi méticuleux quand il s'agissait de ses insectes.

Le matin se leva sur le beau pays du feu. Naruto était déjà dans son bureau en train de remplir un tsunami de papier. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui…

- Bonjour Naruto…

- Ah, Tsunade entre je t'en prie !

- Merci… Puis-je te parler ?

- Bien sûr…

- Le temps est venu pour moi de céder ma place d'assistante et de conseiller à quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui sera être en accord avec tes méthodes et ta façon ardente de voir les choses…

- Tu ne veux plus être mon conseiller ?

- Non, je voudrais profiter de mes dernières années…

- Tu veux surtout avoir l'opportunité d'être libre de te bourrer la gueule et de jouer sans aucune responsabilité… Ria le jeune homme

- DIT DONC TOI SURVEILLE TES MANIERES, SALE IMPERTINENT, JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

- Je plaisante Tsunade, évidement que je comprends ton choix… Tu mérites ta retraite complète…

- Oui…

- Je vais... Te regretter… Sourit-il tendrement.

Tsunade rougit, elle était flatté, tellement qu'elle blagua pour se détendre.

- Oui, pas comme les deux anciens que tu as pris plaisir à mettre en maison de retraite…

- Je t'assure que cela partait d'un bon sentiment ! Rit le jeune homme.

- Ton choix a surtout été très rapide, Kakashi et Yamato, non même pas eu le temps de souffler qu'ils étaient promus ancien et les deux principaux conseiller de l'Hokage.

- Ils sont plutôt ravis tous les deux ! Kakashi a plus de temps pour lire ses livres et Yamato est rassuré de pouvoir veiller de plus près sur Kyubi…

- Oui… Comment comptes-tu me remplacer ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais passr une annonce dans Konoha…

Tsunade se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Quoi, ma méthode est nul ?

- Non, au contraire, tu es sûr d'avoir des tas de candidates !

- Hein ?

- Naruto, les femmes vont se ruer pour me remplacer…

- Ah oui ?

- N'es-tu pas conscient du fantasme que tu dégages envers toutes ces demoiselles dans le village, surtout que tu es encore célibataire !

- Oui… Dit-il gêner. Cela dit tu oublies mon plus grand rival, Sasuke Uchiwa, l'ANBU le plus sexy de l'histoire des ANBU…

Tsunade et Naruto explosèrent de rire.

- Je vais bien rire quand ces demoiselles en détresse vont t'étouffer de leurs gloussements insupportables ! Dit Sasuke apparaissant devant son Hokage.

Naruto rit à la réflexion apparemment rempli d'expérience de son ami. Sasuke enleva son masque. Tsunade comprenait mieux, cet uniforme, plus le tatouage, c'était un jeune homme très attirant.

- Non, plus sérieusement je pense que c'est la meilleure solution… Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura autant de candidates que tu dis ! De plus, si cela tourne mal, Kakashi sera ravie de s'occuper de ça…

- De quoi sera ravie notre Sensei ? Demanda Sakura en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de Naruto.

- Sakura tu pourrais frapper ! Naruto est Hokage, ce n'est parce que c'est ton ami que tu peux rentrer comme bon te semble… Avec moi tu respectais cette coutume. Lui conseilla gentiment Tsunade.

- Oui désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave Sakura, assied toi, je t'en prie… Dit Naruto tendrement à son amie.

- Merci… Rougit-elle. Bonjour Sasuke…

- Salut ! Répondit le jeune homme sans attache.

- Alors ? Que va apprécier Kakashi-sensei ?

- De s'occuper des furies qui vont se précipiter pour être ma nouvelle assistante…

Sakura eut une pointe de jalousie en entendant la nouvelle, une fille allait rester presque vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre avec Naruto.

- Pourquoi une assistante, tu peux aussi choisir un garçon !

Tout le monde regarda Sakura avec stupéfaction.

- Oui, bien sûr… Je peux aussi choisir un garçon, je m'en fiche tant qu'il a les compétences suffisantes…

- Exactement ! Répliqua-t-elle, ravie de cette réponse.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, je passerais prendre mes affaires demain, tu peux d'ors et déjà passer ton annonce Naruto !

- Très bien !

- A plus tard !

Tsunade prit congé. Sasuke disparu lui aussi. Sakura et Naruto restèrent donc seul à seul.

- Je n'arrive jamais à me faire à l'idée que tu es Hokage…

- Ah oui ?

- Tu es si sérieux, si mature…

- C'est gentil ! Rougit celui-ci, face à ces compliments.

- J'avoue que je préfère cette facette de toi… Rougit-elle à son tour

Ce compliment Naruto ne l'appréciait guère, Sakura était toujours en train de l'admirer pour ce qu'il était devenu, jamais pour tout ce qui faisait de lui, elle n'aimait que son côté responsable alors que… Une femme dans ce village l'aimait depuis toujours, elle aimait Naruto tout simplement. Cette pensée lui bouleversa le cœur.

- Naruto ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te proposais de faire tes annonces si tu le souhaites…

- Oui bien sûr, cela m'arrangerais !

- Bien, quelles sont tes modalités ?

- Hum, que lundi matin, aura lieu des entretiens avec l'Hokage et ses deux conseillers afin de trouver une ou un remplaçant au titre d'assistant qu'occupait notre chère cinquième Hokage, Tsunade ?

- C'est super ! L'heure ?

- Hum… A partir de neuf heures et demie…

- Parfait, je te fais ça !

- Merci, tu es adorable…

- Je sais !

Sakura s'en alla se trémoussant de bonheur. Naruto sourit à cette image. Il sortit de sa rêverie, en entendant une pile de papiers s'effondrait.

- Ah ! Merde !

Le lundi matin en question arriva, c'est un dossier sous le bras que Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de réunion numéro trois. L'entretien, afin qu'il se trouve une nouvelle assistante, allait se dérouler. Tsunade avait conseillé à Naruto de faire cette entretien à plusieurs. Kakashi avait donc invité les ninjas les plus sages pour cette décision qui restait importante, cette jeune femme ou ce jeune homme allait superviser Naruto sans cesse, il devait être de confiance et très compétent si crise il y avait. Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee et Hinata avaient été désignés par son conseiller comme secours, étant pour lui les quatre personnes les plus habiles à savoir qui pourrait superviser Naruto, étant donné qu'il connaissait bien le jeune homme. Ainsi que Tsunade, la première concernée par ce remplacement.

Naruto était plutôt satisfait de cette idée. Secrètement, il pensa à Hinata, il allait enfin la voir, presque une année qu'il n'avait aperçue la kunoichi, elle était toujours très occupée à cause de son rang d'héritière, il devait même avouer qu'après lui, Hinata était une personnalité importante au sein du village. Il lui hâtait d'apercevoir ce petit bout de femme à qui il pensait souvent.

Il entra, scruta les environs, à côté de sa place, il aperçut les yeux de l'Hyuga, malheureusement pour lui sa tête changea quand il réalisa que ce n'était que Neji. Il alla tout de même le saluer, lui aussi étant souvent avec Hinata, ne l'avait vu que rarement.

- Bonjour Neji, je suis ravi de te voir, ça fait un bail !

- Bonjour Hokage, oui en effet, je suis très occupé, par ailleurs, Hinata-sama, s'excuse, elle n'a pas pu venir, elle avait des choses plus importante à faire !

- Oui, je me doute… Dit-il sur le ton de la déception.

- Malgré tout… Elle vous envoie ses plus sincères salutations…

- Tu lui retourneras également… Dit-il tendrement.

Kakashi remarquait que Naruto avait toujours un air sérieux quand on lui parlait d'Hinata. Cette vision agaça Sakura.

- Naruto ! Hum… Hokage, les candidats sont arrivés.

Quant à Yamato il remarqua que c'était l'effet inverse pour Sakura, le prénom d'Hinata l'agaçait fortement.

Une multitude de femmes étaient pile à l'heure, elles étaient au moins une centaine, toute plus en train de se recoiffer et de se maquiller que de stresser aux réponses auxquelles, elles allaient faire face. Une première jeune femme entra.

- Bonjour…

- Salut !

- Hum… Présentez-vous, nom, prénom, âge ? Demanda Kakashi

- Je m'appelle, Saeko Fukimi et j'ai dix huit ans !

- Qu'elle est votre situation ? Demanda Yamato

- Célibataire ! Dit-elle fièrement suivi d'un clin d'œil à Naruto

- Je vois… Hum, qu'elles sont vos expériences ?

- Je fais très bien les ramens !

- Ah, intéressent, si j'ai un petit creux ! Ria Naruto suivi de Lee

- Baka ! Cria Sakura les frappant tous deux sur la tête

- Non, quelles sont vos expériences en tant qu'assistante ? Répéta Yamato

- Oh ? Aucune !

- Ok… Euh ! Quelles sont d'après vous les principales qualités pour remplir ce rôle d'assistante pour l'Hokage ? Continua celui-ci

- Il faut être très attentive, toujours disponible, moi je ne dis jamais non… Dit-elle sensuellement

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous voulez le poste ? Demanda Neji

- Afin d'être la première à faire craquer le petit cœur de notre Hokage…

- D'accord ! Souffla le jeune Hyuga

- Pas la peine de vous mettre en situation, ça va dégénérer, merci mademoiselle… Dit Kakashi en riant.

- A plus tard beau gosse !

- A plus tard ! Ria Naruto

- Tu trouves ça drôle Baka ! Râla Sakura

- Désolé…

- Suivante ! Dit Tsunade amusée par la situation qu'elle avait prédit.

Une autre jeune femme fit son appariation.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Dit poliment Naruto

- Bon… Bon… Bonjour…

- Vous pouvez vous présenter s'il vous plait ?

- Oui… Oui…

La jeune fille ne cessait de bégayer et de rougir au moindre mot de Naruto.

- Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle… Aya… Sa… Sashi… Sashiki…

- D'accord, quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix… Dix-sept ans…

- Mon dieu ! Murmura Sakura

- Très bien, tu es mariée, fiancée, célibataire ?

- Cé… Célibataire…

- Bien…

- Quelles sont tes expériences dans le domaine ? Continua Neji

- Je… Je…

La jeune fille s'évanouit, Naruto ne cessait de lui sourire poliment et s'en était trop pour cette jeune demoiselle.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle ça va ? Demanda Naruto se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'est simplement évanouie… Dit Sakura lui prenant le pouls

- La pauvre, elle devait vraiment avoir le trac !

- Oui… Le trac… Dit Neji par ironie.

- Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Ria Lee

- Si ! Sourit celui-ci

- De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna le jeune Hokage

- De rien, ne les écoutes pas, bon, j'emmène cette fille à l'infirmerie… Dit Sakura d'un ton sévère, en la portant.

- Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air… Se moqua Lee

- Vous marmonnez quoi vous deux ?

- Non, non rien Hokage !

- Suivante ! Sourit Tsunade.

Les filles s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres et les entretiens se ressemblaient et les candidates venues se présenter ne cherchaient pas la place d'assistante auprès de Naruto mais plus à un casting pour devenir sa future femme.

- Je suis très douée pour la cuisine, si vous avez un petit creux pendant les réunions ce sera très utile !

- Suivante ! Déclara Tsunade

- J'ai travaillé deux années dans la marine, j'ai ensuite rejoint l'élite militaire au pays de l'eau et pour finir j'ai travaillé cinq ans comme gardienne et exécutrice à la prison de Konoha… Et avec moi ça ne rigole pas ! Dit la jeune femme frappant son fouet sur le sol

- Sui…Suivante… Déclara Lee, mort de peur par cette jeune femme

- J'ai vingt ans et je suis célibataire et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez Hokage… Dit-elle se léchant les lèvres

- SUIVANTE ! Hurla Sakura

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour résoudre les problèmes, on va même plutôt dire que je l'ai crée, en effet, je suis restée très gamine, mais il faut bien vivre, bah oui, ce n'est pas à l'âge de soixante ans, qu'on pourra profiter de la vie… Ria la jeune fille bêtement. De plus, on n'est que de passage sur terre et…

- Suivante… Demanda Neji agacé par cette pipelette

- J'ai mal à la tête… Avoua Kakashi s'écroulant à moitié sur la table

- Bonjour, je suis, je suis, oh, excusez-moi, je suis intimidé, vous êtes tellement impressionnant Hokage…

- Hum… Merci, c'est gentil, mais il ne faut pas être mal à l'aise, je suis comme tout le monde…

- Non, non vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde… Vous êtes un homme formidable, courageux, tout le monde vous admire, et oh, toutes les filles sont amoureuses de vous, moi aussi… Oh ! Non, qu'elle idiote je l'ai dit… Dit-elle se frottant les joues de honte.

- Hum… Je suis très flatté… Merci… Sinon, quelles sont vos expériences dans le domaine ? Essaya de continuer Naruto

- Mes expériences ? Aucune, je serais ravie que vous me formiez car…

- Oui, oui, on a compris, il est beau, il est formidable… Suivante ! S'agaça Yamato

Naruto ria.

- Les femmes sont-elles toutes aussi bête dans ce maudit village ? Se questionna l'homme

- Allez donc savoir ! Sourit Tsunade

Les filles suivantes ne furent guère mieux, soit elles étaient trop jeune, elles n'avaient aucune expérience, certaines ne savaient même pas ce qu'elles faisaient ici et surtout la plupart venaient juste pour Naruto.

- STOP ! Cria l'Hokage, Naruto était à bout de force. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire une pause, j'en ai marre ! Dit-il se retournant, collant son front contre la vitre froide de désespoir.

- Je suis de l'avis de l'Hokage, cette bande de furie commence à me taper sur le système ! Se plaignit Neji

Naruto était toujours collé à la vitre, il regardait dehors découragé de trouver une personne aussi fiable que Tsunade, il était honoré de plaire à tant de femmes mais, ce n'était pas une épouse qu'il cherchait mais belle et bien quelqu'un pour le soutenir, comme l'avait si bien fait maternellement Tsunade. En tout cas, il était dégouté des femmes pendant un bon moment, si les filles étaient toutes comme ça, il souhaitait bon courage aux heureux célibataires. Il souffla sa déception quand soudain, un ange fit son apparition. La salle de réunion numéro trois donnait vu à la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat de Konoha et il vit Hinata sortir de celle-ci suivi d'un enfant et d'une famille.

- Merci pour tout mademoiselle Hyuga, sans vous et cet orphelinat, jamais nous n'aurions retrouvé nos enfants…

- Je vous en pris, ne me remerciez pas…

- Si, on vous doit tout…

- Ne dites pas ça, j'ai fait la connaissance de ces charmants enfants, qui ont égayés nos journées à tous, il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant que le sourire d'un enfant… Alors, c'est moi qui vous dois tout…

- Vous êtes trop généreuse, merci infiniment…

- Mais non… Rougit-elle. Hinata s'abaissa au niveau des trois enfants. Soyez bien sage et faites très attention à vous…

- Oui mademoiselle…

Hinata leurs sourit tendrement, elle était toujours triste de quitter ses enfants, elle s'attachait très vite à eux, mais elle était surtout grandement heureuse de les voir repartir avec leur parent ou une famille d'accueil.

- Merci encore…

- Arrêtez, faite bon voyage surtout…

- Merci…

Les deux parents serrèrent affectueusement la main d'Hinata et lui firent signe de la main, un peu plus loin, Hinata les regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus que leur fine silhouette.

Naruto avait regardait avec admiration cette scène, il ne savait pas les mots prononcés mais avait sentit au regard beaucoup d'affection et de gratitude envers Hinata et cette famille. Son corps se remplit d'une fierté immense et son cœur balança de tous les côtés. Il avait la chance de connaitre cette femme, devenue encore plus fantasque que dans le passé, elle était encore plus belle et la confiance régnant dans ses yeux la rendait encore plus désirable. Naruto caressa du bout des doigts cette femme à travers la vitre et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- « Hinata… »

Tsunade suivit des yeux ce que pouvait bien regarder Naruto et qui était si intéressant pour que son Hokage le scrute plusieurs minutes. Elle aperçu Hinata dehors, elle discutait avec Tenten, avant qu'elles ne finissent par rentrer toutes les deux. Tsunade sourit, Naruto avait un air sérieux, il souriait comme jamais et avait l'air absent. La veille femme sourit à cette tendre image, décidemment, ses petits protégés avaient bien grandit. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire sortir de ses songes.

- Naruto !

- Mmh ? Marmonna le jeune homme

- On y retourne ?

- Oui… Sourit-il.

Le fin de l'après-midi fut une catastrophe et tous commençaient à sérieusement désespérer.

- C'n'est pas possible on trouvera jamais ! S'effondra Naruto

- Tu es bien sûr d'avoir marqué, « assistante » et pas « future femme » Sakura ? Demanda Lee à bout.

- Oui, je ne suis pas totalement bête !

- Totalement, mais une moitié oui… Aie ! Rho, je plaisantais ! Sakura l'avait frappé une nouvelle fois sur la tête

- La ferme Baka !

- Bon, il reste une dernière candidate, on la reçoit ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Oui, tant qu'à faire, autant s'achevé jusqu'au bout… Acquiesça Neji

Cette réflexion fit rire Naruto.

- Suivant ? Appela ce dernier…

- Bonjour Naruto…

Celui-ci releva la tête et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en ayant devant lui la prêtresse Shion.

- Shion ? S'interrogea ce dernier.

- Lee, Neji, Sakura et maitre Kakashi, je suis ravie de vous revoir…

- Nous de même Shion… Sourit Kakashi

- Comment vas-tu Naruto ?

- Bien merci, mais je suis surpris de te voir ici ?

- C'est très simple, un de mes hommes est venu ici pour renforcer les équipes de construction de Konoha, il est rentré hier et il m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé à Konoha depuis ces deux dernières années, et il m'a aussi annoncé que tu étais Hokage et que tu cherchais par conséquent un nouveau bras-droit et voilà, je suis ici… Sourit-elle

- Mais qui dirige le pays du démon désormais ?

- Le chef des moines, Ryu, a accepté de veiller sur notre pays, je lui fais entièrement confiance…

- Tu veux ? Tu veux être le bras droit de Naruto Shion ? Demanda sérieusement Sakura

- Oui… Mes compétences dans le domaine de prêtresse et de gardienne d'un démon font de moi quelqu'un de fiable, de sérieuse, je sais prendre des décisions en cas de coup dure, je sais également faire la différence entre une décision bénéfique pour notre village mais aussi pour les alliées. Je sais être ferme et les sentiments, vous me connaissez ne rentrons jamais en compte dans les décisions que nous auront à prendre l'Hokage et moi-même…

- Je suis très impressionné… Sourit enfin Yamato

- Ce sont les premières paroles censées et intelligentes qu'on entend de la journée… Appuya Tsunade

- Oui, pour une fois, qu'elle ne veut pas que épouser Naruto ! Ria Lee

- Ca mon cher Lee, c'est un autre objectif… Mais, ce n'est pas le primordiale pour l'instant… Sourit Shion

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration, décidément la jeune fille était sérieuse, il y a quelques années, demandant à Naruto de l'aider à mettre au monde la future prêtresse.

- Bien, nous allons délibérer, on te remercie Shion… Annonça Kakashi

- Merci à vous, à tout de suite…

Shion sortit de la salle et attendait avec les autres dans le couloir. Toutes les autres jeunes filles la dévisageaient se demandant bien d'où sortait cette peste.

- Ne vous faites pas d'idées mesdemoiselles, c'est moi que l'Hokage va choisir… Répliqua prétentieusement Shion

- On ne va pas y passer des heures, Shion a été le meilleur profil de toute la journée… Répliqua Tsunade

- Oui, quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée la première d'ailleurs… Souffla Yamato

- Elle nous aurait évité tous ces maux de tête c'est sur ! Râla Lee

- Naruto qu'en penses-tu ?

- L'avantage, c'est que je connais déjà Shion, on s'est même battu ensemble contre un démon, elle a de l'expérience dans le domaine de diriger, étant elle-même chef du pays du démon…

- Justement, c'est le seul problème que je vois, pourra-t-elle te suppléer convenablement, sachant qu'elle-même a des devoirs envers un pays où elle ne résidera plus ! S'interrogea Neji

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Neji ! Approuva Sakura

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, elle est mature, elle sera suppléée son rang de prêtresse au moine Ryu et surtout le grand avantage c'est qu'elle a de l'expérience dans ce genre de rang… Expliqua Tsunade.

- Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Tsunade… Appuya Naruto.

- Très bien, Shion est désormais ton nouveau bras droit ! Sourit Kakashi

- Oui !

Sakura n'était pas du tout contente de savoir cette fille auprès de Naruto constamment, une pointe de jalousie lui envahit le cœur.

- Sakura tu peux aller chercher Shion ? Demanda Yamato

- Oui…

Sakura remercia toutes les candidates de s'être présentées. Toutes partirent déçue et agacées de voir que cette fille impertinente ai la place.

- Je leur avais bien dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance… Sourit fièrement celle-ci

- Félicitation Shion, tu es mon nouveau principal conseiller ! Annonça Naruto lui tendant sa main en signe de bienvenue.

- Merci Naruto…

- Hum, maintenant vous ne devez plus l'appeler Naruto, mais Hokage ! Ordonna Tsunade.

- Oui, on verra…

- …

Tsunade fut choqué, décidemment cette prêtresse n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi insolente et prétentieuse.

- Bien, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers… Suivez-moi…

Tsunade mena Shion dans les anciens quartiers de Shizune, elle aussi en retraite bien méritée.

- C'est jolie, mais je ferais quelque changement quand même… Un ninja viendra faire des travaux demain matin, vous en avez déjà un de libre ?

- Euh pardon ? Les ninjas ont autre chose à faire que de repeindre votre chambre, si je peux me permettre !

- Oui, vous pouvez mais si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, je vais aller demander ce service à notre cher Hokage…

Tsunade lui boucha le passage, posant son bras sur la porte.

- Je ne veux pas que vous semiez la zizanie dans les affaires de Konoha, je ne connais que trop bien votre réputation et même si Naruto vous réapprend le respect, on ne se refait pas en un jour…

- Vous avez entièrement raison, mais vous pouvez vous rassurer, Tsunade, je ne me mêlerais que de ce que j'aurai de droit…

- Je vous surveille tout de même, de plus, demain matin, je viendrais vous former ! Je pense que certaine petite règle de rappels s'imposent !

- Oui, en effet… Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais rejoindre mon cher Hokage…

Tsunade avait un mauvais pressentiment, non pas que cette jeune fille soit un danger pour son village, mais elle la trouvait bien trop sûre d'elle et Tsunade ignorait son réel but. Pourquoi être venu d'aussi loin ? Pourquoi quitter son pays pour devenir bras droit d'un Kage ? Shion était peut-être là pour Naruto, mais pas que pour ça ?

La cinquième Hokage présentait quelque chose de mauvais. Sa retraite ne serait pas si calme que ça, elle garderait un œil sur cette fameuse prêtresse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier conseil…**

Une nouvelle journée commençait sur le village de Konoha. Levé aux aurores comme d'habitude Naruto fit visiter les lieux à Shion.

- Ici, c'est la grande salle du conseil, pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser…

En effet, depuis sa nomination, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu la joie de présider une grande réunion. Il lui hâtait d'en diriger une, vu que ses conseillers étaient ses anciens amis, devenus des gens important au sein du village. Il savait que grâce à eux, il prendrait la meilleure des solutions en cas de problème.

- Bien…

- Et juste là notre bureau, voilà, on a fait le tour… Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle va t'expliquer les tâches et les réels buts de ton poste !

- OK… Dis-moi Naruto, cela ne t'ennui pas d'être Hokage ?

- Non, pourquoi cette drôle de question ?

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais un homme d'action, alors, rester assis pendant des heures à attendre qu'un évènement se présente enfin pour que tu prennes des décisions, je me disais que cela ne collait pas avec ta personnalité… Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Hum ?

- Bonjour Hokage ! Dirent Tsunade et les deux conseillers de Naruto.

- Coucou Naruto ! Salua gentiment Sakura.

- C'est vrai que de ne plus aller sur le terrain, cela me manque, cependant, être Hokage ne signifie pas vouloir se battre à tout bout de champs. C'est justement le but inverse, faire en sorte que les pays s'entendent et faire des projets avec eux pour maintenir cette paix et c'est bien plus difficile que de se battre… Dit-il sérieusement.

Les personnes présentent furent très impressionnées par la réponse si mature de Naruto. Comme ce petit garçon avait bien grandit, ils étaient tous fier de lui.

- C'est une bonne réponse… Sourit Shion en entrant dans le bureau.

Naruto s'assit à sa place, Kakashi et Yamato allèrent à ses côtés. Les filles s'installèrent en face de l'Hokage sauf Shion qui trouva le bureau du jeune homme fort confortable pour s'asseoir dessus, Tsunade en fut profondément choquée.

- Bien… Euh ? Shion, nous allons commencer par les principales tâches que tu vas effectuer en tant qu'assistante, évidemment, il y a les parchemins à rédiger, à transmettre, toujours bien organiser les rendez-vous de l'Hokage…

- Oui, je vais commencer par lister les personnes qui peuvent patienter et ceux qui sont primordiale…

- Hum, oui ! Enfin, chaque demande est importante, quelque soit le statut et la personne qui veut voir l'Hokage, de plus celui-ci y tiens beaucoup…

- En effet, toute requête est importante pour moi et je ne veux surtout pas faire de différence…

- Je sais que tu es très généreux Naruto mais un responsable a aussi des priorités et fait attention que celles-ci ne tournent pas trop à l'avantage, si tu donnes la main, ils voudront ton bras… Répondit Shion.

- Hein ? Lâcha-t-il, bouche bée.

- Ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

Tsunade ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ensuite et bien vous allez suppléer Naruto dans les divers rapports oraux ou écrits que l'on va lui remettre directement…

- Oui je vois, mais ça aussi, je vais le faire moi-même, je ne donnerais que les informations essentielles, savoir qu'un berger a égaré deux de ses moutons, n'a pas tellement d'importance capitale !

- De plus…

- Je suppose que c'est pareil pour les missions, je surveillerais également, pas besoin d'envoyer les meilleurs ninjas et d'être à trois ou quatre pour ce genre de situation grotesque !

- Vous êtes déjà bien organisée dites-moi ! Fit remarquer Yamato

- Je ne suis pas venue ici, sans me préparer, il faut un peu de changement… Les méthodes de certains pays sont encore veilles comme le monde !

- Veille ? Dit Tsunade

- Comme le monde ? Termina Sakura

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très agacées par le comportement grossier de cette jeune fille et plus particulièrement Tsunade qui se leva de sa chaise et fit la morale à cette gamine impertinente.

- CA SUFFIT ! Tout d'abord, je vous prierez de vous asseoir autre part que sur le bureau de votre Hokage, cela ne se fait pas ! Ensuite, il est hors de question que vous fassiez comme bon vous semble, vous n'êtes pas toute seule à prendre les décisions et ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est bien ou pas et ce qui a de l'importance ou non !

- …

- Je vous prierais aussi d'appeler Naruto, Maitre Hokage ou de le vouvoyer !

- Sakura le tutoie ! Lui fit-elle remarquer

- C'est valable pour tout le monde ! Dit-elle jetant un regard à Sakura

- Hum… Excusez-moi ? Dit timidement Choji ayant entendu le bouquant venant du bureau de Naruto.

- Oui Choji ? Demanda Naruto

- Hum, Hokage, un homme souhaite s'entretenir avec vous !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un promoteur qui vient de Chine !

- Un promoteur ? Fais-le rentrer, merci Choji !

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Shion

- Euh ? Le jeune homme fut intrigué.

- C'est Choji, le meilleur cuisiné du pays, il fait des merveilles ! Sourit Naruto toujours satisfait des ramens de son ami.

- C'est un cuisinier de base besogne qui viens t'annoncer qui veut te voir !

- Base besogne ? Moi aussi, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? S'énerva Choji

- Je suis Shion, la nouvelle assistante de l'Hokage ainsi que son principal conseiller !

- Enchantée mademoiselle Shion, sachez que je viens d'annoncer Monsieur, car vous n'étiez pas à votre poste ! Claqua Choji partant chercher l'invité.

Sa réflexion en fit rire discrètement plus d'un. Le promoteur entra.

- Bon, je vous laisse maitre Hokage, Mademoiselle Hinata-sama, m'attend ! Dit-il, contrarié.

- Oui…

Naruto souriait tendrement et rêvait quand il entendait ce prénom. Il restait toujours sans réponse à cette impression étrange. Cet air bête, Shion ne l'oublierais pas.

L'Hokage se leva et tendis la main au promoteur, surpris l'homme lui serra amicalement celle-ci, ce geste agaça aussi Shion.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

- Merci… Je me présente, Yato Mashuto, je suis le directeur de la société Kagyou… Vous connaissez ?

- Oui, vous êtes le chef en quelque sorte des chaines de promoteur de toute l'Asie.

- C'est exact… Je viens en visite chez vous car nous avons une proposition à vous faire, j'ai déjà eu un entretien avec tous les chefs des pays du Japon et bien entendu avec le Daimyo de votre pays du feu…

- Oui…

- Comme vous le savez la grande guerre a mit beaucoup de pays en faillite, les marchés sont inexistants, les villages sont pauvres, le chômage persiste et les routes ainsi que les voies maritimes sont un désastre pour faire du commerce…

- Oui… J'entends bien mais en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- En réalité la construction d'une zone commerciale serait un tremplin pour le Japon et surtout pour les pays environnant…

- Bien et quel est votre projet ?

- La zone commerciale a été votée en accord avec tous les pays et pour quelle soit accessible à tous, nous avons fait le calcul est votre village colle parfaitement au même nombre de kilomètre séparant chaque pays environnant…

- Vous venez me demandez mon accord pour détruire mon village ? Demanda perplexe Naruto.

- Non… Ria celui-ci. Le Daimyo m'a bien prévenu que se serait impossible, connaissant le caractère de l'Hokage du village de Konoha…

Naruto sourit à ce compliment.

- Il se trouve un ancien village de cent hectares à côtés du votre, qui est dirigé par vous-même également… Il serait parfait pour la construction de cette zone commerciale…

- Ce village n'est pas ancien, le village de Kichou est habité !

- Oui, enfin, ils ne sont que vingt-cinq habitants, vous n'aurez pas de mal à les accueillir chez vous à Konoha !

- Puis vingt-cinq personnes sur un terrain de cent hectares c'est cher payé non ? Renchérit Shion

- Oui… Dit Naruto sans conviction. Seulement, vous parlez de commerce afin que les pays ne soient plus appauvris, je suis d'accord, mais cette zone va mettre plusieurs années avant d'être construite.

- Oui mais en attendant le chômage ne sera plus présent dans les pays, cette construction va demander des centaines et des centaines d'ouvriers ! Le taux de chômage sera réduit et la deuxième étape sera de renflouer les caisses des pays grâce à cette zone…

- C'est un bon projet, vraiment, je serais heureux de savoir que des gens ne seront plus au chômage et pourront subvenir au besoin de leur famille, seulement c'est un énorme projet et je ne peux condamner un village même avec si peu d'habitant comme ça…

- Je comprends seulement, j'ai une réunion exceptionnelle dans un peu moins d'un mois avec les chefs des pays et il me faut votre réponse et surtout toutes les démarches devront être réalisées, afin de commencer les travaux au plus vite !

- Dans moins d'un mois ! Bien…

- Je dois vous laissez, tenez moi au courant de tout et surtout de votre réponse, pour le reste, vous êtes l'Hokage… Votre réputation est des plus glorieuses, vous ferez le bon choix !

- Merci… Répondit-il, en se levant pour le saluer.

L'homme prit congé.

- Je suis fier de toi Naruto, tu as posé les bonnes questions, tu étais parfait !

- Merci… Rougit-il au compliment de son prédécesseur.

- J'imagine que tu vas réunir le conseil pour une telle décision ? Sourit Kakashi sachant parfaitement son ancien élève heureux de cette nouvelle…

- Oui, je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision seul, je veux l'avis de mon cher conseil… Sourit-il fièrement.

- Je sers à quoi dans ce cas en tant que conseiller ? Demanda Shion

- Vous conseillez l'Hokage pour tout, même pour ce genre de situation, mais certaine décision, entrainant autant de démarche comme celle-là, mérite réflexion avec les représentants du village… Lui expliqua patiemment Yamato

- Bien…

- Shion, tu vas prévenir tout mon conseil qu'il y aura une réunion vendredi à trois heures…

- Bien…

- Je te donne la liste de mes conseillers ainsi que leur adresse…

- Merci…

- Je veux également que tu sois présente Tsunade, je tiens à tes avis encore un peu… Surtout pour mon premier conseil…

- J'en serais honoré, Hokage…

- Bien… Vous pouvez vous retirer, j'ai beaucoup à faire… Je suis super en retard dans mes papiers ! Ah… Non ! Lâcha-t-il, en faisant tomber une pile de papier. Je l'ai trié hier déjà celle-là…

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Décidemment Naruto ne changerait jamais.

Vendredi après-midi arriva, Naruto se hâtait, des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ses amis, certain juste dans les couloirs… Ils allaient être tous réunis et il en était heureux. Tous étaient déjà arrivaient, il ne manquait personne. Le jeune homme les observa avant d'entrer, comme lui, ils avaient tous changés, mûri, grandit, ils étaient tous responsables et occupaient une place importante dans le village qu'ils chérissaient tous. Son cœur s'emballa, il était tellement content de tous les voir en pleine forme, ils discutaient entre eux en attendant l'arrivée de leur Hokage.

C'est alors que le jeune Hokage se surprit à poser ses yeux sur une personne en particulier, Hinata. Elle était sublime, Naruto rougit en contemplant la beauté de son amie. Elle discutait avec Neji et Choji, elle avait l'air à l'aise, elle souriait, de toute façon Hinata, souriait toujours, par ailleurs ce sourire angélique en faisait fondre plus d'un.

Naruto eut une pensée triste, deux années que la jeune femme lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments et elle était sans réponse depuis ce jour. Depuis combien de temps, ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? L'aimait-elle toujours aujourd'hui ? Certainement l'avait-elle oublié, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas vouloir conquérir le cœur de cette femme que tout le monde trouvait exceptionnelle, et lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle désormais. Enfin, désormais ? Peut-être que cette attirance ne datait pas d'hier finalement…

- Cela fait deux fois Hokage ! L'interpella Shion

- Pardon ?

- On rentre ? Sourit-elle

- Oui, allons-y !

- Votre attention, l'Hokage arrive ! Dit Yamato

Tous se levèrent en la venue de l'Hokage. Ils devaient bien tous avouer que cela leur était étrange de se lever et de vouvoyer ou de prénommer Naruto, Hokage. Sai et Sasuke firent leur entré, ils devaient tout simplement veiller à ce que personne ne les dérange. Sai à l'extérieur, Sasuke à l'intérieur de la salle, collé aux portes.

- Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir, merci…

Naruto était impressionné, il ne pensait pas que de parler à ses amis en tant que chef du village allait être aussi difficile. Il ne savait même plus de quoi il devait informer ses amis. Il sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui mais un le fit sortir de ses quiétudes, Hinata, elle le regardait intriguée par l'annonce de son Hokage, elle lui souriait tendrement, comme si elle l'encourageait. Il prit une grande respiration et commença son discours.

- Je vous ai fais venir aujourd'hui, car un projet a été proposé à Konoha. Le directeur…

- Hokage, sans vouloir vous offensez, vous ne me présentez pas ?

- Hum si bien sûr ! Je vous présente Shion, certain d'entre vous la connaisse déjà, elle va remplacer Tsunade en tant qu'assistante et principale conseillère…

- Je suis ravie de tous enfin vous rencontrer… J'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble !

- Oui…

- Hokage, vous disiez ? Intervient Choji toujours agacé par cette fille.

- Le directeur de la société Kagyou, Monsieur Yato Mashuto, a eu part des pays avoisinant, que la situation due à la guerre ne s'améliorait pas, le chômage, la famine, les marchés commerciaux ne circulent plus, par conséquent les pays ne fonctionne pas bien économiquement. La société Kagyou a donc proposé à Konoha de construire une zone commerciale…

- En quoi cela sera bénéfique pour les autres pays ? Demanda Shikamaru

- Le promoteur a fais des calculs, le pays du feu est au centre du Japon et le village de Konoha la distance égal pour que les pays puissent se déplacer assez près de cette zone…

- Le projet est concret, mais cette zone va mettre plusieurs années à être construite, en quoi elle va être bénéfique en attendant que les commerces et les grossistes ouvrent ? Demanda Tenten

- La première étape est de réduire le chômage des pays environnant et bien évidemment Konoha… En réalité, ils nous tiennent un peu responsable de cette guerre, par conséquent à nous d'être généreux et de respecter les contrats de paix !

- De toute façon c'est un avantage également pour nous, les autres pays vont sûrement investir, par la suite, ils verseront des impôts à Konoha, ce qui signifie que les coûts pour nous sont du bénéfice à la fin ! Dit Neji

- C'est tout à fais ça Neji, de toute façon, le conseil des Pays a déjà voté pour, ils n'attendent plus que notre accord, seulement cela va coûter beaucoup à Konoha… Je voulais m'assurer que ce projet soit bien rentable et bénéfique pour tous et bien entendu y compris pour nous…

- Où serait construite cette zone ? Demanda Shino

- Oh, vous avez des cartes jointes à vos documents ! Le conseil a bien évidement compris que nous n'allions pas détruire Konoha, alors ils ont pensé à l'ancien village Kichou…

- Oui, c'est très grand, cent hectares environ… Continua Shino

- Ce vieux village est parfait, il est grand, le cadre est plutôt sympa, les promoteurs seront ravis… Sourit Shion

- Oui, c'est vrai, de plus, il y a un léger cours d'eau, si ils se débrouillent bien, ils pourront faire un passage maritime, ce qui arrangerait le pays de l'eau…. Ajouta Ino

- Je suis ravi que le projet vous plaise… Sourit l'Hokage

- Bah, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, les commerçants de Konoha ne cessent de se plaindre comme quoi leur import, export de marchandises est quasi inexistante ! Avoua Kiba

- Je pense que ce projet peut faire du bien à tous… Sourit fièrement Naruto

- Hokage ! Dit tendrement l'héritière Hyuga

- « Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole comme ça ? » Hum… Oui… Hinata… Prononça t-il presque timidement

- Le village de Kichou n'est pas abandonné, il y a encore des habitants qui y vivent…

- Oui je…

- Ils ne sont que vingt-cinq dans le village ! Le coupa Shion. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à les placer dans Konoha…

- Les placer je me doute, par contre les convaincre… Il y aura beaucoup plus de difficulté…

- Je… Voulut continuer Naruto

- Il suffira des les convaincre c'est tout, l'Hokage saura trouver les bons mots !

- Et s'ils refusent ? Demanda Choji

- Alors, la force sera notre mot d'ordre…

- La force ? Sourit Hinata. Ces villageois sont pacifiques, ils ne voudront pas déménager et on comprend pourquoi ce terrain est magnifique… Ce village est figé dans le temps, c'est peut-être même le dernier du Japon…

- Bon écoutez mademoiselle Hyuga, ce projet est pour le bien de milliers de personnes, alors ce milliers contre vingt-cinq, il n'y a pas à réfléchir…

- Shion, ça suffit ! S'agaça Naruto.

Il ne se mettait que rarement en colère, tous furent surpris de sa réaction, tous excepté Tsunade qui par ailleurs aurait bien mit une paire de claque à cette gamine pourrie gâtée.

- J'entends attentivement tous les conseils et les opinions de mes conseillers… Je voudrais les écouter dans le respect et y répondre moi-même…

- Si je peux me permettre Hokage, Shion n'a pas tord… Nous sommes tous conscient Hinata-sama, que ce village va être un coup dur pour ses habitants et une perte historique pour Konoha, seulement il faut savoir avancer. Nous n'avons pas fait la guerre pour que Konoha passe encore pour les égoïstes de service… Ajouta Shikamaru

- Je suis du même avis, Konoha s'est fait assez passer pour la bête noire, ce projet est une opportunité pour remonter dans l'estime ! Ajouta Sakura.

- Les habitants de Kichou se feront facilement à la vie de Konoha, on est quand même plus au quatorzième siècle ! Se moqua Ino

Hinata baissa les yeux, elle était déçue et visiblement, elle était la seule à voir le mauvais côté de ce projet. Naruto vit son air triste et cela lui déchira le cœur, malheureusement, même si il partageait l'opinion d'Hinata concernant ce village et ses habitants, il ne pouvait dire non à un tel projet pour le bien de son village et des pays environnant. Tsunade regarda son Hokage, elle sourit, un parfum de sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien trônait dans toute cette pièce.

- Bien… Tsunade tu as quelques choses à ajouter ? Demanda Naruto

- Je voudrais entendre ton avis sur le sujet ? Sourit-elle curieusement.

- Je suis conscient que ses habitants vont perdre énormément, seulement, le projet est trop important pour le village de Konoha, il serait un tremplin pour le pays du feu et les autres pays serait fier de ce projet… Cependant, je n'oubli pas les valeurs humaine, détruire ce village ne va pas être évident et encore moins de l'annoncer au villageois… Je suis pour ce projet…

- Très bien, nous pouvons passer au vote dans ce cas ! Annonça Tsunade. Que ce qui son pour ce projet lève la main !

Tous levèrent la main exceptée Hinata.

- Bien, la majorité des pour l'emporte apparemment, le projet est donc « approuvé » par le conseil !

- Je vous remercie pour votre attention, un pot nous attend mes amis…

Chacun se leva et alla discuter autour d'un verre. Seule Hinata s'en alla, sous le regard curieux de Naruto. Celui-ci discutait avec Sakura, Shikamaru et Ino.

- Naruto, je suis très fier de toi et très impressionné par la confiance que tu as prise…

Mais le jeune homme n'écouta pas les paroles de Sakura et alla rejoindre Hyuga sans un mot, ni un regard. Il rattrapa la jeune fille dans le couloir.

Shion s'approcha de Sakura.

- Apparemment, j'ai une autre rivale ?

- Pardon ? Sourit Sakura sans comprendre.

- Seulement, celle là a l'air plus coriace, que vous…

- Hum ? D'accord, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- De notre cher Hokage bien sûr…

- Quoi ?

- Santé et bonne chance !

Shion s'en alla sur ces dernières paroles, laissant Sakura légèrement dans le flou.

- Hinata ! Attend !

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Depuis combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu cet homme qu'elle chérissait depuis l'enfance, son air bêta, son rire, son sourire, ses yeux transperçant de bonheur ? Elle le trouvait encore plus beau avec le temps, des traits d'homme commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage, si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point il lui manquait.

- Oui, Hokage ? Dit-elle nonchalant reprenant ses esprits.

- Je suis désolé Hinata, je comprends ton point de vu crois-moi, cela a été ma première réaction en entendant que le village de Kichou allait être détruit… Mais, une telle offre ne peut pas se refuser pour Konoha…

- Hokage… Cette civilisation a plus de mille ans, ils ne demandent rien à personne, ils ont tout à Kichou, famille, foyer, leurs ancêtres sont enterrés là-bas !

- …

Hinata lui sourit, un sourire tendre et compréhensif.

- Je sais que vous voulez faire bien Hokage…

- « Hokage, c'est étrange de sa part »

- Seulement, vous nous demandez notre point de vue et je l'ai donné, il n'est pas à l'unanimité, je peux le comprendre, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je sais que vous voulez bien faire en donnant une chance à tous les pays aux alentours… Simplement, ma position ne changera pas, je suis désolée…

Naruto sourit tendrement à cette femme qui se présentait devant lui. Comme son amie avait mûrie, elle était sûr d'elle, ses mots étaient assumés et réfléchit, elle était droite et sage. Hinata fut très gênée par le regard qu'il posait sur elle, il la fixait d'un regard perdu et d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Hum… Hokage !

- Oui ? Euh ? Excuse-moi… Dit-il se grattant derrière la tête.

- Tu es gêné ? Demanda Hinata spontanément.

- Pardon ?

Hinata rougit fortement.

- Non, je, je dis ça parce que lorsque tu fais ça, c'est que tu es intimidé… Dit-elle baisant les yeux de honte.

- Je le suis… Répondit-il de son air sérieux. Tu es une femme sûr de toi, je n'entends que des compliments dans mes quartiers te concernant, tu fais apparemment de très bonne chose au sein de Konoha et dans les villages voisins…

Hinata rougit, elle était touchée par autant de compliment, mais en vérité si elle mettait autant de temps et de détermination dans ses projets, c'était pour oublier l'homme qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle était fière d'elle et de sa maturité grandissante, sa timidité s'était dissipée naturellement, son père l'aidait à être plus confiante, à parler en public, à être en accord avec soi-même quelque soit ses choix et ses décisions, ne jamais douter d'eux. Elle avait espérer que Naruto remarque ce changement, c'était aussi pour lui. Cependant, malgré le temps qui passe, elle aussi, entendait que des éloges concernant son Hokage, Hinata était encore deux fois plus amoureuse.

- Merci, pour vos compliments, ça me fais plaisir que vous… Enfin bref, je dois y aller Hokage…

- C'est étrange de ta part que tu m'appelles Hokage et plus Naruto… Sourit-il bêtement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Oui, c'est l'éthique, c'est normal, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important et ton statut d'Hokage doit être respecté…

- Oui… Dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Bien, à bientôt…

- Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Viendras-tu quand même aux prochaines réunions qui vont suivre ?

- En quoi, je te serais utile puisque je n'adhère pas au projet ?

- Tes conseils ne me seront jamais inutiles Hinata, quelque soit ta façon de penser, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Hein ? Rougit-elle

- Enfin, de toi en tant que conseillère et héritière du clan Hyuga… Ria t-il nerveusement.

- Oui… Sourit-elle. Je viendrais si le temps me le permet… Avec plaisir…

- Oui…

- Bon courage, Naruto… Dit-elle lui souriant tendrement avant de tourner ses talons et de s'en aller.

- A bientôt…

Le jeune homme regarda s'éloigner cette belle silhouette qu'il regrettait déjà.

- Rho, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Naruto ?

- Tsunade ! Oui ?

- Puis-je te voir en privé ? Sourit-elle

- Bien sûr !

Tsunade et Naruto allèrent dans le bureau afin de discuter calmement.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose concernant le projet…

- Je t'écoute ?

- Es tu certain de vouloir y adhérer et de t'y tenir surtout maintenant que le conseil a appuyé ta décision ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu es perdu depuis l'intervention d'Hinata…

- Euh… Rougit-il légèrement

- On n'en a déjà parlé Naruto, aucun lien affectif ne doit en rien venir bousculer ta décision qui est essentielle au bon fonctionnement de ton village et des autres également…

- Oui, je sais… Dit-il entre sérénité et tristesse

- Par conséquent, maintenant que le projet est voté, il est hors de question que tu reviennes dessus, c'est clair Naruto ! Claqua-t-elle sérieusement

- …

- Naruto ! Je suis sérieuse ! Dit-elle plus sévèrement

- Oui… Oui, je ne reviendrais pas dessus…

- Je ne veux pas de favoritisme, si Hinata ne veut pas coopérer pour ce projet bénéfique à son village, alors elle n'a rien à faire au conseil…

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle refuse la mission que tu vas lui donner prochainement concernant ce projet alors tu seras obligé de la virer et de la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça Naruto, se sont les règles, Hinata est une kunoichi, elle ne doit pas oublier ses devoirs envers son village…

- Oui… Dit-il tristement

Tsunade se leva mais donna de dernières instructions à Naruto avant de partir.

- Réuni d'ici peu à nouveau tes conseillers, afin d'organiser une rencontre avec le chef des Kichou afin de lui annoncer pour son village… Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, mais, j'ai confiance en toi…

- Merci…

- Oh, une dernière chose… Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte

- Oui ?

- Ce qui t'arrive commence par un « a » !

- Hein ?

Elle lui sourit d'un air taquin.

- A bientôt Hokage !

- Tsu…

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant un Naruto complètement perdu sur les derniers mots de son amie.

- La lettre « a » ?

- Hokage ! Dit Shion.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer…

- Pardon… Je suis très impressionné par ton professionnalisme Naruto, tu es resté sur tes positions malgré le fait que l'un de tes conseillers n'était pas d'accord avec toi… Je suis fier ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Hum…Merci…

- J'imagine que je dois organiser bientôt une autre réunion pour aller rendre visite au village de Kichou…

- Oui… Lundi serait parfait, je n'ai que peu de temps avant de donner ma réponse, il faut que les choses se fassent au plus vite !

- Bien, il est inutile que je convoque mademoiselle Hyuga, elle nous sera d'aucune utilité !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Elle n'adhère pas au projet de l'Hokage, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de la faire venir aux réunions suivantes !

- Je veux qu'elle soit présente au contraire, elle sera peut-être la meilleure d'entre nous pour annoncer cette nouvelle au village de Kichou, elle sera comment s'y prendre !

- Si j'ai bien compris tu as déjà décidé qui irait dans ce village en visite !

- Non, je dis simplement qu'elle sera utile dans ce domaine…

- Oui, évidemment…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien ! Je commence par la phase constatation, après c'est celle de l'attaque…

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre…

- Ne fais pas cette tête Naruto, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir et encore plus de travailler à tes côtés… C'est sincère…

- Merci, c'est gentil, seulement je voudrais que tu arrêtes tes sous-entendu ça m'énerve, je ne comprends rien ! Finit-il par sourire

- Oui, cependant, ton air naïf te donne beaucoup de charme…

- Ah ? Merci…

- Mmh… Mes compliments ne te font pas le même effet…

- Quoi ? Shion, tu pourrais arrêter de parler en code ! Ria ce dernier

- Désolée, ne fais pas attention, je pense trop ! Si on allait diner, histoire de fêter ce projet…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

- Tu sais où on mange bien ?

- Oui, j'ai Choji, tu sais le cuisiner de base besogne ? Dit-il moqueur

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas employé de tels mots, cela dit tu es quand même trop gentil !

- ….

- On y va ?

- Oui !

Shion et Naruto allèrent diner tous deux, chez Choji, inutile de dire que le jeune homme était encore très contrarié et il n'adressa même pas le moindre mot à Naruto. Shion était ravie, elle avait Naruto rien que pour elle. Le jeune homme accepta même de la raccompagner. Shion s'attendait à quelque chose de plus romantique mais le jeune homme se contenta, d'un « Bonsoir, à demain mademoiselle la conseillère ». Très formelle.

Le soleil levant pointa son nez en ce lundi matin. Heureusement, que le beau temps était invité car la journée allait être longue. Les conseillers de Naruto arrivèrent petit à petit, Shion attendait une personne en particulier. Lorsqu'elle arriva celle-ci alla saluer sa meilleure ennemie qui se trouvait en compagnie de Choji et de son Hokage.

- Bonjour Sakura…

- Bonjour Shion… Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, très bien… Au fait, Choji, je voulais vous remercier pour le diner de vendredi soir avec Naruto on s'est régalé !

- Ouais… Merci… Pesta celui-ci

- Je t'avais bien dit que Choji était le meilleur cuisinier ! Sourit fièrement Naruto

- Oui…

- Vous êtes allés diner tous les deux ? Demanda Sakura sur le ton de la déception.

- Oui !

Sakura était déçue, en deux ans, Naruto n'avait jamais invité personne et encore moins au restaurant. Elle s'éloigna avec un air triste sur le visage.

- Sakura ça va ? Sakura ?

- Vous êtes fier de vous j'imagine ? Demanda Ino partant à la rencontre de son amie.

- Oui, cela commence juste ! Sourit-elle fièrement, s'éloignant à son tour.

- Tu as compris quelque chose Choji ?

- Non, mais tu sais les femmes sont vraiment trop compliquées à suivre, vaux mieux pas se poser de question !

- Oh oui ! Dit Shikamaru passant par là

- Il sait de quoi il parle ! Dit Choji discrètement ce qui fit rire son Hokage et crier le concerné.

- Des questions Choji ?

- Non, non !

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui maitre Hokage ?

- Hum, non, rien… Ce n'est pas important…

Un peu plus loin Ino et Sakura discutaient.

- Tu es jalouse ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, oui, je crois…

- Ecoute Sakura, il va falloir arrêter ton petit jeu, ça fais deux ans que tu tortures l'esprit avec Sasuke et Naruto ! Ouvre les yeux, tu n'as aucune chance avec Sasuke, je ne doute pas que tu sois toujours son amie, mais la femme qui le fera tomber amoureux, n'est pas de ce monde, il est fermé et le restera toujours !

- …

- Quant à Naruto, cet idiot était raide dingue de toi à l'académie, maintenant, est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? C'est à toi, de te décider, si tu aimes Naruto, tu fonces, maintenant, si c'est pour te consoler, oublie Sakura et passe à autre chose !

- …

- Sakura c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi, il y a un an… Fit-elle, en observant de loin Shikamaru.

- Oui, je sais…

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Naruto oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas, si tu crois que c'est évident !

- Bien sûr que c'est évident, enfin Sakura, on le sait lorsqu'on est amoureux, la question ne se pose même pas !

- Je refuse peut-être de me l'avouer ?

- Sûrement… Allez viens, allons nous asseoir et concentrons-nous sur le projet de Konoha…

- Oui… Merci Ino…

- Arrête… Viens…

Les deux amies partirent main dans la main s'asseoir. Shion s'attaqua à sa deuxième victime la plus complexe selon elle.

- Que faite vous là ? Demanda Shion d'un air très froid à Hinata rentrant dans la pièce.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas adhéré à notre décision lors de la précédente réunion, je ne vois pas en quoi vous allez nous être utile… Je vous demande donc de partir !

- L'Hokage m'a demandé de venir au cas où il aurait besoin de moi lors d'une mission quelconque, je suis donc venue… et puis, désolée, mais je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de l'Hokage… Sourit-elle fièrement s'avançant dans la salle.

Hinata avait bien sentit que cette jeune femme voulait la déstabiliser, sa façon de parler et de réagir aux moindres mots ou geste qu'elle faisait. Hinata ne savait pas ce que cette fille lui voulait mais, elle ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Naruto était de plus, en plus admiratif devant cette femme, si Shion voulait faire oublier Hinata aux yeux de Naruto c'était plutôt mal parti.

- Je ne vois toujours pas l'utilité de votre présence parmi nous, je ne vois pas quelle mission pourrait-il vous confier, cette décision est grotesque !

- Shion ! Je ne te permets pas de douter de mes décisions, de plus, tu seras gentille de laisser mademoiselle Hyuga tranquille… Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire s'avançant vers ses conseillers, tous arrivés.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'était tout sauf un rendez-vous galant. Souffla Ino dans l'oreille de Sakura qui ria de la remarque de son amie.

Ces ricanements, agaça Shion.

- Une remarque mesdemoiselles ?

- Non, on admire simplement la grande répartit de notre Hokage… Sourit sensuellement Ino

- Oui… Cela ne m'étonne guère…

- Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur le projet Shion, Ino, Sakura ?

- Oui maitre Hokage…

- Merci… Sourit-il tendrement. Aujourd'hui, je veux plusieurs choses, je n'ai qu'un mois pour tout organiser avant la construction…

- La construction et si vous aviez dit non ? Demanda Choji

- Je n'ose même pas imaginé mon ami… Bien, je veux dès aujourd'hui chacun sur les tâches que je vais lui attribuer ! Shino, je veux que tu me fasses la liste des personnes au chômage à Konoha et qui auraient des compétences dans la construction, le rabattement, l'eau, électricité, bref, toutes les compétences en matière de travaux, leur nombre est illimité, donc je les veux tous !

- Bien Hokage !

- Lee, quand Shino aura réuni tous les volontaires pour la construction, je veux que tu les entraines… Il faut qu'ils aient de la force, du tempérament, du souffle, qu'ils résistent aux intempéries, bref, tu les formes !

- Oui, Hokage, à vos ordres !

- Choji, lorsqu'on saura le nombre de volontaires je veux que tu fasses l'inventaire de tout notre matériel ainsi que pour les provisions !

- Très bien !

Au fur et à mesure, des ordres de Naruto, tous restèrent sans voix, Naruto avait tout organisé, il savait ce qu'il voulait et attendait de ses ninjas, ils étaient bluffés. La plus surprise fut sans doute Tsunade, elle ne l'avait en rien aidé dans ce projet ni donné aucun conseil et elle était immensément fière de Naruto.

- Neji, je veux que tu me fasses une liste des maisons ou appartement inhabités à Konoha afin de pouvoir accueillir chaleureusement les habitants du village de Kichou. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce village, à part qu'ils sont plus que vingt-cinq habitants, j'en ai déduit qu'il pourrait être entre cinq ou six famille, par conséquent, si tu pouvais trouver une dizaine de demeure, ça serait une marge au cas où !

- Bien Hokage !

- Quant à toi Tenten, je veux que tu me trouves dix familles d'accueils qui seraient prête à accueillir ces derniers, si toutefois Neji ne trouverait pas dix demeures.

- Oui Hokage !

- Shikamaru, je veux que tu effectue un budget à partir du dossier que m'a remit monsieur Mashuto, combien Konoha va investir, ce que va nous apporter comme bénéfice ce projet, etc.

- Oui !

- Je veux qu'Ino t'aide sur ce coup, à deux vous irez plus vite, ce budget est l'essentiel pour le moment !

- Comme vous voulez Hokage ! Répondit Ino

- Sakura à l'arrivée des habitants tu prépareras pour chacun d'entre eux des dossiers médicaux ainsi que tout ce que tu peux trouver comme information sur eux… De plus, avec Tenten et Neji, quand ils auront trouvé des habitats ou des familles d'accueils, tu les aideras à préparer les divers logements !

- Très bien maitre Hokage !

- Parfait !

- Euh ? Et moi, on m'oublie ? Demanda Kiba un peu frustré

- Pas du tout mon ami, ta mission sera de m'accompagner au village de Kichou !

- Ah cool ! Euh, pardon ? Oui, Hokage !

- Pas de problème ! Sourit Naruto

- Hokage ? Résonna la douce voix d'Hinata

- Oui ?

- Que puis-je faire moi aussi pour vous aider ?

- Tu auras la même mission que Kiba !

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas nous accompagner, Shion, Kiba et moi-même au village de Kichou afin d'intervenir dans la proposition faite au chef du clan.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'elle nous accompagne, elle refuse ce projet, elle ne devrait même plus faire parti du conseil ! Claqua Shion

- Hinata est l'héritière du clan Hyuga et par conséquent occupe une place importante au sein du village, je vais également demander à Itachi Uchiwa de nous accompagner occupant le même statut qu'Hinata !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Râla Shion

- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord ! Je refuse Hokage, je ne pourrais pas faire ça…

- Hinata c'est un ordre de ton Hokage ! Dit-il durement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes de faire ça, sachant mon point de vue ! Je regrette mais c'est non ! Dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

Naruto savait les conséquences si elle refusait cette mission et il voulait tout sauf la renvoyer de son conseil et par la même occasion, la perdre tout court. Il se leva alors, brusquement, et cria de tristesse, celle-ci ombré par une colère.

- Hinata ça suffit ! Tu es une kunoichi du village de Konoha et ton devoir est de servir en premier lieu ton village et si je pense que ce projet est bon pour Konoha, il est de ma responsabilité de m'en tenir à l'avantage personnel et des alentours !

Hinata ne supportait pas ses mots, comment Naruto pouvait-il douter de ses devoirs de ninja. Elle se leva, elle aussi, une tristesse enveloppé de colère.

- Kichou est un clan qui fait partit de Konoha et qui est sous ta responsabilité !

- Hinata !

- Non, je refuse !

- Tu exécutes mes ordres et c'est tout !

La jeune fille s'en alla.

- Hinata !

Naruto se leva afin de la suivre, seulement Tsunade l'empêcha de passer. Elle posa son bras sur la porte.

- Laisse-la !

- Non, Tsunade écartes-toi !

Naruto repoussa sévèrement Tsunade et courut à la rencontre d'Hinata.

- Hinata !

- Non, ça suffit, je ne ferais pas ce que tu me demandes, désolée !

Naruto lui empoigna les deux bras, il voulait qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Hinata, je t'en pris, si tu n'effectues pas cette mission, je serais dans l'obligation de te renvoyer de mon conseil, ce que je ne souhaite absolument pas !

- …

- Le conseil est supposé me soutenir sauf bien sûr si je mets en danger mon village, ce projet en est tout l'inverse, pourquoi refuses-tu cette proposition ?

- Naruto, es-tu déjà allé au village de Kichou ?

- Non, j'en connaissais à peine son existence…

- Je me suis rendu dans ce village avec ma mère étant petite… Quand tu auras posé tes yeux sur ce village, je doute que tu es le courage de le détruire…

- Pourquoi être allé dans ce village ?

- Petite, je me suis faite enlevé, étant l'héritière de la soke, des rebelles en voulait au Byakugan, c'est mon oncle qui m'a sauvé… Ma mère avait eu très peur pour moi et elle m'a emmené là-bas pendant quelques jours, histoire que les évènements se calment… Je n'en ais que de bref souvenir, mais ce village est pacifique et jamais ils ne voudront partir et je ne veux pas être là quand sous tes ordres tu enverras des équipes d'élites pour les faire partir de force !

- Hinata… Je n'ai pas le choix, en acceptant d'être Hokage, j'ai aussi accepté de faire des choses faisant abstraction à l'affectif…

- Je sais…

Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent, ils se parlaient presque, leur yeux se cherchaient. Hinata vit de la tristesse dans le regarde de Naruto, elle le connaissait bien, il avait un grand cœur et une générosité débordante, détruire ce village ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

- Naruto…

- Hinata… Je vais avoir besoin de toi… Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un air de supplier de ne pas l'abandonner.

Hinata inspira un bon coup et à contre cœur accepta sa mission.

- D'accord !

- …

- J'accepte la mission Hokage…

- Merci Hi…

La jeune femme tourna les talons et retourna en direction de la salle de réunion laissant Naruto. Il serra ses poings, il resta de longue minute à réfléchir lui seul savait de quoi. Il retourna à son tour dans la salle sans un mot.

- Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ?

Personne ne répondit dans la salle, le silence était lourd et pesant, seule Shion par son culot légendaire osa poser une question :

- Oui, est-ce que mademoiselle Hyuga accepte sa mission ?

Certain dévisagèrent Shion, surtout Naruto.

- Oui… Autre chose ? Demanda Naruto un peu sur les nerfs.

Le silence resta de glace.

- Non, très bien, dans ce cas le conseil est terminé, vous pouvez vaquez à vos occupations !

Naruto se leva et s'en alla, sans mot, ni un regard pour personne. Hinata en fit de même, elle partit sans même attendre Neji. Tsunade craignait le pire, elle convoqua Shion dans son bureau afin de convenir de plusieurs démarches concernant ce voyage, Naruto refusant de recevoir et de parler à quiconque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : En chemin vers Kichou…**

Hinata rentra dans sa demeure. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle heurta son père.

- Oh ! Pardon père !

- Ce n'est rien, mais où étaient tes belles pensées pour que tu ne voies même plus ton vieux père ? Sourit-il tendrement.

- Oh ? Non, ce n'est rien…

- Je vois, peut-être qu'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude t'aidera à te confier ?

- Hum… Oui… Accepta avec plaisir la jeune femme.

Son père prépara un bon thé à la menthe, ils prirent le thé dans le jardin et demanda à sa fille ce qui la tourmentait tant.

- Si, je vous le dit, vous allez être très fâché !

- Le conseil c'est mal passé ?

- Hum oui…

- J'ai appris ton refus pour le projet de Konoha et de sa zone commerciale… Je présume que la suite n'est guère plus réjouissante ?

- J'ai refusé les ordres de l'Hokage…

- Tu as quoi ? S'énerva t-il sur le coup de la surprise.

- Enfin, au début, j'ai refusé, mais j'ai accepté sinon je serais renvoyé du conseil…

- …

- Pardon père, je ne voulais pas faire honte à notre nom mais…

- Mais tu as l'impression d'y faire encore plus honte en acceptant une mission auxquelles tu n'adhères pas aux principes…

- Oui… Hinata se cacha le visage.

Son père l'observa, combien sa fille avait grandit, il était tellement fier d'elle, sa fille était une belle jeune femme, elle était vaillante, courageuse et elle prenait très au sérieux son statut d'héritière. Il posa affectueusement sa main sur sa tête enfouit dans ses bras comme pour cacher sa honte, sa peine envers ses idéaux, mais surtout envers l'homme qui en était l'ordonnateur. Son père n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait les sentiments de sa fille pour l'Hokage, surtout le jour où on lui avait annoncé que la jeune femme avait faillit perdre la vie pour lui.

- Ma chérie ?

Hinata fut très surprise par ce surnom si soudain.

- Oui…

- Tu es une kunoichi et ta vie en tant que ninja n'est dévouée qu'à ton village et ton pays, laissant malheureusement derrière l'affectif…

- Oui, je sais, mais vous ça vous a apporté la mort d'un frère, de votre jumeau !

- Hinata !

- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais...

- Père, je connais mes devoirs en tant que ninja…

- Alors, imagine ce qu'ils représentent pour Naruto qui est Hokage… Parfois, dans la vie on fait des choix pas toujours les bons mais la vie est ainsi faite Hinata… C'est la dure loi du sacrifice… Mille contre un…

Hinata réfléchit aux paroles de son père, elle comprenait ses dires, mais elle, son cœur refusait d'aller dans son sens. Elle se redressa, plus déterminée que jamais.

- Père, je suis devenue chef de mon clan pour les raisons que vous venez de citer, il n'est plus question qu'un seul homme se sacrifie pour mille.

- Tu dis ça uniquement par connaissance de cause !

- Oui et je m'en tiendrais à ses principes…

- Hinata !

La jeune femme s'en alla dans ses quartiers. Son père était très inquiet, il craignait le pire même si Hinata ne ferait rien pour échouer sa mission, elle pourrait aussi faire chemin inverse.

- Pourquoi les filles hérite-t-elle sans cesse des tics de leurs mères… Sourit-il tendrement.

Tsunade avait convoqué Shion ainsi que Yamato, Kiba et les deux anbus, Sai et Sasuke.

- Je vous ai réuni pour plusieurs choses ! Shion, Kiba je compte sur vous pour que notre Hokage ne perd pas de vue sa mission, il a une semaine pour nous envoyer un ANBU qui dictera les marches à suivre !

- Oui…

- Yamato, je veux que tu les accompagne afin de surveiller Hinata Hyuga, veille à ce qu'elle réalise bien sa mission auprès de l'Hokage…

- Oui !

- Sai, Sasuke, vous êtes chargés d'escorter et de protéger l'Hokage durant sa mission !

- Bien !

- Vous partirez à huit heures pour le village de Kichou, il faut à peine trois heures pour s'y rendre !

- Très bien !

- Shion tu feras part de ses dernières modalités à l'Hokage, je viendrais demain matin avant votre départ !

- Bien !

- Merci…

Tous disparurent. Shion se rendit dans le bureau de Naruto pour lui faire part des ordres de Tsunade. Elle se tut à propos de Yamato et d'Hinata, elle gardait ce plaisir pour demain matin.

Une autre matinée faisait face à Konoha, Sai et Sasuke était arrivés les premiers, suivi de l'Hokage. Ensuite, Hinata arriva mais elle resta à l'écart parlant avec un homme. Par ailleurs, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette douleur au ventre, la vision d'Hinata et de cet homme donna des frissons à Naruto et il préféra leur tourner le dos, surtout que celle-ci souriait bêtement à cet homme.

- Hokage, cet homme pourrait être son père ! Fit remarquer Sai.

- Pardon ?

- Non… Rien… Sourit-il bêtement.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, afin de trouver une réponse auprès de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci lui donna comme réponse un haussement des épaules, le jeune homme pas mieux placé en ce qui concerne les phrases philosophiques et mystérieuses de Sai. Tsunade fit son appariation suivi de Shion, Kiba et Yamato sans oublier Akamaru. Hinata se rapprocha.

- Itachi ne viendra pas ? Demanda Naruto.

- Non, il m'a fait part de s'excuser auprès de toi, mais il est en plein recrutement en ce moment de plus, tu as envoyé Shino en mission par conséquent il a encore plus de travail…

- Très bien et je peux savoir ce que vous faite là Yamato ? Demanda Naruto.

- J'ai demandé à Yamato de surveiller Hinata, afin que celle-ci effectue bien sa mission !

- Quoi ?

- Naruto ne discute pas c'est comme ça ! S'agaça Tsunade.

- Yamato, je te remercie pour ton déplacement mais tu peux repartir…

- Hum ?

- Naruto !

- Hinata reste mon amie, j'ai toute confiance en elle, elle effectuera à bien sa mission, elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller ! Répondit-il froidement. Yamato, merci !

- Bien, Hokage !

Yamato disparu sous les ordres de son Hokage.

- Naruto…

- Bien, on y va ! Dit-il ne laissant pas Tsunade s'expliquer.

- Oui !

Devant se trouvaient Kiba et Akamaru ainsi que Sai, au milieu, Naruto et Shion. Hinata resta derrière avec Sasuke. Kiba ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Hinata et Naruto ayant eu l'ordre de les surveiller.

FLASH BACK

Ce matin très tôt Kiba reçu la visite de Neji.

- Neji qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis venu te demander un service !

- Oui, lequel ?

- Mon oncle et moi-même te demandons de veiller sur Hinata…

- Hein ?

- Nous souhaitons qu'elle parle peu à Naruto, on ne veut pas que la mission échoue…

- J'avoue ne pas te comprendre ?

- Kiba, ça fait plus de six années que tu côtoies Hinata et tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

- Oui, d'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela gâcherait la mission…

- Ecoute bien et surtout observe…

- …

Neji s'en alla laissant un Kiba dans le flou.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- « Il ne croit quand même pas que Hinata pourrait convaincre Naruto de refuser de détruire ce village, ils ne se parles pratiquement jamais et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'éprouve Naruto, mais après deux années écoulées et les rumeurs qui court sur lui et Sakura, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Hinata… » Pensa le maître chien

Le voyage fut très silencieux. Au bout de trois heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent au village de Kichou, annoncé par trois colonnes de pierre ou été gravé le nom du village. Aucun garde n'était à l'entrée, Sai et Sasuke s'avancèrent donc les premiers. Soudain, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un vieil homme. Naruto s'avança.

- Bonjour… Je suis Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, je suis…

- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes le Rokudaime…

- Hum… Oui…

- Ne soyez pas si surpris mon garçon, je sais quand même qui nous dirige en réalité… Sourit gentiment le vieil homme. Je me présente, Hiroshi Juru, chef du village de Kichou…

- Enchanté…

Hiroshi tendit sa main à Naruto, celui-ci lui empoigna en signe de bienvenue.

- Suivez-moi…

Le groupe suivit le vieil homme. Hiroshi était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blanc et très long décoré d'un béret noir, il avait les yeux plissés dû à sa longue vieillesse et portait des lunettes, il se couvrait d'un kimono traditionnelle de couleur noir et jaune et son corps était porté par une canne.

Plus les ninjas avancèrent, plus l'endroit leur apparut comme le paradis. Des couloirs de fleurs de toutes les couleurs trônaient le chemin allant vers le village, les arbres fruitiers donnaient envie de gourmandise. Les oiseaux chantonnaient dans les arbres fleurissant. Des animaux gambadés partout aux alentours venant se ressourcer au lac. Naruto était éblouit devant tant de beauté, il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de merveille et ce spectacle le fit encore plus douter.

- Nous sommes arrivés, bienvenue dans notre humble village… Sourit-il.

Le village était figé dans le temps, un long couloir bordé de cailloux et de sable avançait vers les différents commerces de Kichou. Puis au bout de celui-ci les habitats se firent découvrir. Dix petites cabanes en bois se présentaient devant eux à présent. Elles étaient très coquettes, elles dégageaient beaucoup de charme et les familles aux alentours paraissaient chaleureuses.

- Bienvenue chez nous !

Tous admirèrent ce village aux multiples facettes et à la beauté esquisses qu'apportait la nature autour des maisons.

- C'est magnifique chez vous ! Dit Naruto.

- Merci… Sourit-il fièrement.

- Hum, si nous sommes venu…

- Oui, oui, jeune homme plus tard, je vais vous faire visiter notre village, voulez-vous ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venu… Intervient Shion.

- Nous serions ravie de visiter votre village… Coupa Naruto.

- Bien ! Sourit Hiroshi.

Hiroshi fit visiter le village, il leur montra les différents commerçants. Les champs, les prêts, un petit coin de forêt, les lacs, les animaux gambadés dans la forêt n'ayant jamais peur. La visite dura toute l'après-midi. Le chef et le groupe rentrèrent au village.

- Nous avons cinq maisons à votre disposition… Si vous voulez aller vous installez et vous reposer avant le diner ?

- Oui, merci c'est très gentil !

- Naruto il n'y a que cinq cabanes et nous sommes six ! Fit remarquer Kiba.

- Ah, je me sacrifie et j'accepte de partager ma cabane avec Hinata !

Annonça Sai osant poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ce geste rendit fou Naruto, pourquoi une pointe à la poitrine s'était formée quand son ami avait posé sa main sur sa délicate épaule dénudée. Une envie de lui sauter dessus le prit, quand Kiba s'interposa.

- Ne la touche pas abrutit !

Sai s'écarta avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Shion posa la question qui surprit tout le monde.

- Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas la toucher ?

- Hinata-sama est une personnalité importante et on ne peut pas l'approcher comme ça ! C'est tout !

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

- Seule Hinata-sama connait la nature de mes sentiments, inutiles que vous en sachiez davantage ! Répondit Kiba froidement.

Cette réponse intéressa plus qu'il n'y paraissait Shion, elle allait se faire un plaisir d'en savoir plus et d'utiliser cette relation comme atout. En revanche cette réponse spontanée de Kiba, laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Naruto, son cœur s'était mit à battre d'un coup, comment ça la nature de ses sentiments ? Kiba et Hinata étaient-ils ensemble secrètement, sachant son père très pointilleux, ils étaient peut-être contraints de se cacher ? Après tout, après tant d'années à espérer Naruto, Hinata sans réponse de sa part avait du se lasser et se tourner auprès d'un homme qui la connaissait bien et serait attentif. Naruto fut triste.

- Il est évident que je vais partager la cabane avec vous Shion… Lâcha Hinata.

- Oui, cela va de soit, j'en suis plus qu'honorée…

- Bien… Sourit l'héritière.

Les ninjas installèrent leurs affaires dans chacune de leur habitat. Une fois terminé, les ninjas allèrent rejoindre le chef du village afin de diner avec lui. Ils étaient tous assirent, autour d'un feu de camps, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux. Le diner fut très agréable.

- Miya, te voilà enfin… Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

- Désolée grand-père, mais sur le chemin j'ai aidé Shiû avec son bétail… Sourit la jeune fille.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas… Je vous présente ma petite-fille Miya, ma chérie, je te présente, notre Rokudaime, Naruto…

Naruto se leva afin de saluer la jeune fille.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Hokage…

- Merci, moi de même, votre grand-père nous a très bien accueillit… Sourit Naruto

- Je n'en doute pas, mon grand-père est l'homme le plus attentionné… Déclara fièrement la jeune fille.

- Oui…

Naruto reprit sa place et la jeune fille s'assit aux côtés de son grand-père, l'ordonnant de manger. Hiroshi aida Miya à prendre place, ce qui étonna nos ninjas. A la lumière, ils purent remarquer les yeux particulièrement très clairs de Miya, il était aussi crémeux que ceux d'Hinata.

Miya était une magnifique jeune fille, elle devait avoir le même âge qu'Hinata, elle était de taille moyenne, sa longue chevelure châtain clair, presque dorée, était tressée et décorait le côté gauche de son cou, tombant sur sa poitrine. Elle était vêtue simplement, un mini short couleur chocolat, un haut de la même couleur ainsi qu'un poncho transparent de couleur bleu nuit. Une paire de bottes noires en matière crin rehausser légèrement sa petite taille. Quand à ses yeux vert écrémés, il y avait une raison à cette couleur étrange.

- Hokage, où sont vos deux anbus ?

- Ils sont partis faire une ronde…

- Miya va les chercher, qu'ils se joignent à nous pour diner tout de même ! Sourit le vieil homme.

- Oui grand-père !

- Je vais vous aider à les chercher ! Retentit la voix de Kiba.

- C'est inutile, Miya va les trouver en un rien de temps !

- Mais ?

Miya se leva et partit à la rencontre des deux anbus. Elle trouva Sai assit sur une branche en train de dessiner.

- Excusez-moi…

- Bonsoir !

Sai apparut en un instant devant la jeune femme.

- Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour le diner…

- C'est gentil, mais je suis en mission de repérage…

- Il n'y a rien à repérer ici, vous êtes en sécurité… Sourit-elle

- Je me doute, mais je dois rester à mon poste quand même…

- Mon grand-père insiste et votre Hokage aussi…

- Ah ? Bon, dans ce cas, c'est très gentil… Merci…

- Vous savez où est votre ami ?

- Sasuke ? Oui ? Il est partit à la porte Sud…

- Oh, très bien… Merci…

Miya partit au Sud de son village. Arrivée, elle ne vit personne, l'endroit était calme et seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres se présentaient. Cependant, en un instant, le vent se leva et Miya sentit un bras entourer son thorax, une lame froide et pointu encercler son cou, une voix grave lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

La jeune femme réagit tout de suite, de son bras droit, elle chopa vivement la main tenant l'arme, elle se défit de son emprise, elle fit face à son adversaire et lui retourna le bras, l'homme lâcha son arme et la jeune femme termina son attaque en frappant son ennemi sous le menton.

Sasuke essuya le sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda ce dernier furieux d'avoir été maitrisé par une femme

- Vous qui êtes vous ? Vous m'attaquez alors que vous êtes dans mon village !

- Votre village ?

- Oh… Je, je suis désolée, vous, vous êtes le second ANBU ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ?

- Ma mission est de protéger l'Hokage, je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous étiez de ce village !

- Vous êtes déterminé… Sourit-elle

- …

- Mon grand-père et votre Hokage vous invite à venir diner, vous ne risquez rien ici… Sourit-elle de nouveau, innocemment.

Sasuke était plus que contrarié d'avoir été mal mené par cette femme. Il s'en alla en direction du village, sans un mot, ni regard.

- Ah, Sasuke, on t'attendait pour diner… Sourit Naruto.

- …

Le jeune homme s'assit, sans dire un mot, Naruto le sentait contrarié, mais pour quelle raison ?

La jeune femme prit place également, aux côtés de son grand-père. Hiroshi compta l'histoire de son village, étant affublé par la curiosité de ce sympathique Hokage.

Naruto était passionné par l'histoire fantastique de ce village, beaucoup de mystère y résidaient, des secrets aux pouvoirs surnaturels, le jeune Hokage était comme un enfant, les yeux grands ouverts, comme envouté par une mère, racontant une histoire imaginaire.

Hinata observait les yeux de son ami, rempli d'enthousiasme et de magie. Naruto était un vrai petit garçon parfois et cet air enfantin et hébété l'avait toujours séduite, son jeune Hokage était toujours en mode curiosité pour tout, il aimait découvrir de nouvelle chose, des histoires, des pays, mais surtout sympathiser avec toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Il apprenait de chacun, c'était une éponge à sentiment, tant de qualité humaine régnait en cet homme, des traits de caractère rendant Hinata chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

La jeune héritière se trouvait ridicule d'être toujours amoureuse sans compter, ni sans fin de cet homme qui la voyait à peine. De plus, les rumeurs concernant Sakura et Naruto allaient bon train dans les couloirs de son manoir et surtout dans les rues commerçantes de Konoha. La jeune kunoichi médecin et le jeune Hokage, ancien coéquipier, se connaissant comme personne, partageant un passé, ayant sans cesse combattu l'un avec l'autre. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle se résigne.

Miya, assis auprès de l'héritière, sentait son aura devenir soudainement triste. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi cette jolie jeune femme était promptement peinée. Elle sentait la jeune femme, avaler les émotions de cet Hokage, elle suivait ses gestes, ses mots, ses pensées, était-elle troublé par ce jeune homme ?

La jeune femme étant condamné à être aveugle d'où ses yeux vert crémeux elle avait appris à ressentir les choses, à écouter les paroles des personnes, à ressentir leurs pensées et leurs humeurs, Miya avait un don pour entrevoir les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient.

Le repas se termina, Miya partit directement se coucher, étant très fatiguée de sa journée, elle embrassa son grand-père et souhaita une bonne nuit à chacun. Naruto partit dans un coin, admirer le ciel étoilé, Shion se précipitant à ses côtés, Kiba discutait avec Sai et Sasuke, n'omettant pas de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, où était-elle partite?

Hiroshi fit sa promenade de nuit, quand il aperçu cette sublime jeune femme aux yeux d'opale, elle aussi, admirant le ciel étoilé.

- Vous aussi, vous aimez ce spectacle…

- Oh ? Oui… J'aime la nuit, la lune est sublime et les étoiles l'entourant font un magnifique spectacle…

- Votre mère vous a donné cette préférence…

- Ma mère ?

- Ah, mon âge me joue des tours, mais je n'oublie jamais de belles jeunes femmes…

- Merci…

- Votre mère est venue ici, il y a quelques années, vous avez été enlevé et elle voulait vous mettre en sécurité, loin de Konoha…

- Oui, c'est exact…

- Vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- C'est gentil…

- Dite-moi ? Dit-il s'asseyant près d'Hinata et lui souriant d'un air complice. Pourquoi admirer ce spectacle seule alors que votre Hokage aime également cette image…

Hinata rougit de plus belle, ça se voyait tant que ça, son amour pour lui.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte… Dit-il étant ému devant les rougeurs d'Hinata.

- …

- L'amour… Je crois que c'est le sentiment le plus difficile à gérer… Cependant, le votre n'est pas à sens unique… Alors, vous avez de la chance…

- Pas, pas à sens unique…

Hiroshi se leva.

- Vous devriez avoir confiance en vos sentiments… Vous verriez beaucoup de chose… Dit-il ricanant affectueusement.

- Vous… Que, voulez-vous dire ?

- Bonne nuit, Hinata…

Hiroshi rentra dans sa demeure, laissant une Hinata, intimidée et perdue dans les insinuations de ce vieil homme. De plus, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer, elle allait partager sa chambre avec Shion, elle entendait déjà ses questions gênantes sur Naruto, la jeune femme s'étant bien rendu compte que la nouvelle assistante de Naruto avait remarqué ses sentiments pour ce dernier. Elle souffla, non seulement Sakura était sa plus grande « rivale », mais maintenant, Naruto avait retrouvé une ancienne amie, proche, apparemment.

Elle se résigna et se leva, rejoignant le campement. Elle crut rêver en voyant Naruto s'approcher d'elle avec motivation, seulement, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Kiba. Il prit Hinata par le bras et fit mine de lui converser un sujet important.

Naruto en fut agacé, qu'avait-il de si important à dire à Hinata, l'empêchant lui-même de lui faire part de ses impressions. Contrarié Naruto partit directement se coucher, attendant avec impatience que son camarade le rejoigne.

Lorsque Kiba posa un pied dans la cabane et ayant à peine fermé la porte que Naruto l'agressa comme jamais, avec la stupéfaction de son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Hinata et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je veux dire…

Naruto se surprit lui-même de cette question et du ton abordé, pourquoi réagir ainsi, il était énervé, il avait envie de refaire le portrait de Kiba, de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Quoi, la vie d'Hinata t'intéresse maintenant ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'Hinata et moi soyons ensemble !

- Alors, alors, vous, vous deux, vous…

Kiba n'avait aucunement envie de mentir à Naruto, ni de gâcher les chances d'Hinata avec son amour d'enfance, mais il avait fait une promesse à Neji et surtout les sentiments de Kiba envers son ancienne coéquipière n'était pas absents.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi… C'est ma vie et celle d'Hinata…

- Et… Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par « la vie d'Hinata t'intéresse maintenant » ?

- Hinata ne t'a jamais intéressé, tu ne t'en es préoccupé que lorsqu'elle a sacrifié sa vie pour toi ! C'est tout ! Tu te sentais redevable ! S'agaça le maitre chien

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'énerva Naruto.

- Bien sur que si, tu sais que j'ai raison, tu n'as d'yeux que pour Sakura, tout le monde sait que vous vous courez après, je me demande encore ce que tu attends pour te déclarer ! Et, Et…

Kiba ne voulais pas dire cette phrase qui détruirais tout, mais son cœur meurtris ne put s'en empêcher.

- Et, ça laisserais Hinata en paix avec ses sentiments à sens unique depuis tant d'années !

- …

- Arrête de te mentir, tu aimes Sakura, tu n'as donc pas de pitié à avoir envers Hinata !

- …

Naruto ne dit rien, il partit se changer dans la petite salle d'eau et se glissa dans son lit. Kiba fut étonné de ne plus entendre les protestations de Naruto, l'avait-il touché en plein cœur ? Et si, finalement, Kiba avait soulevé une vérité ?

Le maitre chien s'endormit le cœur léger, depuis le temps qu'il voulait rabattre le caquet de Naruto concernant Hinata.

Quant au jeune Hokage, il pensa une bonne partie de la nuit. Kiba avait soulevé une bonne question, pourquoi ne pas s'être déclaré à Sakura ? Elle qui s'était grandement rapproché de lui ces dernières années. Tout d'abord, Naruto savait les sentiments de cette dernière pour Sasuke, il l'avait toujours su. De plus, quand il pensait à Hinata, son corps se contractait, son cœur s'emballait, des frissons parcouraient sa peau et il souriait, voulant lui parler, la connaitre davantage, la faire rire, rougir...

Kiba l'avait blessé, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait ignoré Hinata, s'en était moqué du fait qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour lui, il n'oublierait jamais l'instant ou Pain poignarde sauvagement Hinata, par sa faute, venant seule, le protéger, l'aimant tellement, qu'elle était venue donner sa vie, sans avoir peur.

Cependant, les évènements suivants cette guerre, s'étaient passés tellement vite, qu'il n'avait eu le temps de s'occuper autre chose que de son futur statut d'Hokage. Son ami avait peut-être raison, il ne méritait pas de savoir si Kiba et Hinata étaient heureux ensemble. La pauvre devait s'être lassée, attristée et elle l'avait oublié…

Pendant que Naruto faisait tourner ses pensées dans tous les sens, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ressentait du vide autour d'elle, savoir Naruto loin d'ici ne la rassurait pas, son air baka et sérieux à la fois lui manquait terriblement. Elle se sentait seule sans lui, sans savoir réellement pourquoi ? Sakura avait hâte que Naruto revienne au village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** :** Le sens de toute chose…

Le soleil se levait paisiblement sur le village de Kichou, les habitants étaient aux aurores dans les rues de leur ville. Ils ouvraient leur commerce, s'occupaient de leurs animaux, s'employaient à leur récolte, s'usant les mains à entretenir leurs beaux jardins et leur forêt.

Naruto émergea de son lit le premier, il se prépara et sortit de la cabane.

Il s'étira au rythme des rayons du soleil qui éclairaient sa peau de renard, il souriait, « c'est encore une belle journée… ».

- Hokage… ?

- Ah, bonjour Monsieur Hiroshi… Votre village est vraiment magnifique, c'est paisible ici, je ne crois pas avoir passé une aussi bonne nuit…

- Ah… Oui, ce petit coin de paradis dégage une sagesse originelle… Les anciens se sont battus pour garder ce village pur et sein…

- Oui… J'imagine…

Soudainement, le sourire de Naruto s'écrasa sous le poids de la culpabilité, il était venu ici dans un but précis et il tombait bêtement sous le charme de ce village.

Quand il regarda les villageois, ils avaient tous le sourire, ils étaient heureux, joyeux, rien ne semblait les préoccuper et ils étaient tous à la tâche pour rendre ce village encore plus paisible, leur main ne savait que toucher cette terre de sérénité.

- N'ayez pas l'air si grave, vous prendrez la bonne décision… !

- Pardon… ?

- Bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu une petite excursion pour vous et vos amis, cela vous convient-il… ?

- Oui, avec grand plaisir… ?

- Naruto ! Retentit la voix de Shion

- Oui… ?

- Il faut que je te parle… !

Naruto et Shion partirent discuter à l'écart d'Hiroshi.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme !

- Je le sais très bien, mais le chef de ce village est très courtois et je ne peux en aucun cas refuser sa bonté !

- Il ne reste qu'une journée pour envoyer un anbu à Tsunade !

- Je le sais, mais chaque chose en son temps !

Naruto tourna les talons, mais Shion était loin d'abandonner.

- Tu es sur la mauvaise route Naruto… !

- …

- Ça se lit dans tes yeux que tu n'as aucunement l'intention de détruire ce village, alors que tu t'y es engagé devant ton conseil !

- Je te remercie Shion, mais je suis l'Hokage et je sais très bien ce que je dois faire et comment le faire, mes méthodes ne sont pas forcément les plus directes, mais elles sont en accord avec mes valeurs ! Tu ne me connais pas Shion…

- Justement, c'est parce que je connais tes principes que je te mets en garde une nouvelle fois en dispersant tes sentiments contre ton devoir de Hokage… !

Naruto en avait assez entendu, il partit sans prêter attention aux paroles de sa conseillère officielle.

Plus tard, les ninjas se préparèrent pour l'excursion.

- Je vous emmène là où tout est réalisable… Sourit Hiroshi

Tous partirent en route. Ils traversèrent des chemins de cailloux, grimpèrent sur les plus hautes collines de ce village, les montagnes étaient plantées dans le décor, du vent frais piquait sur leur visage.

Dès collines, ils pouvaient apercevoir les immenses forêts qui régnaient en ce lieu. Des animaux gambadaient, c'était sauvage, charmant, éblouissant, rien n'était comparable à cette vision de magie.

Hinata était éblouie, elle ignorait qu'un horizon pouvait ainsi se présenter aux yeux de l'Homme.

C'était paisible, des journées à se prélasser, sans rien pour s'occuper ne serait un inconvénient. Un jour ne suffisait à poser ces yeux sur chaque coin de cette terre.

La jeune femme stoppa ses pas, sa mine rayonnante devint inquiétante.

Comment se résigner à remplacer la nature par des morceaux de ferraille… ?

Où iraient tous ces animaux, que feraient les habitants sans leur terre… ?

Qui aurait assez d'une vie pour garder le souvenir de cet horizon majestueux… ?

Tout n'était que sérénité ici.

- Hinata… Retentit la voix de Naruto

- Oui… ?

- Tout va bien… ?

- Non… !

La jeune femme passa devant le jeune homme sans aucun autre regard, ni mot.

- Hinata… !

Naruto agrippa la main d'Hinata, mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas, et se défit de l'emprise de son ami.

- « Elle me déteste… ? ». S'inquiéta le blond

Ils reprirent leur chemin, grimpant encore sur les plus hautes collines, quand Hiroshi cessa sa démarche.

- Nous sommes arrivés… ! Sourit-il

Ils descendirent un chemin de sable et ce qui se présenta devant eux, firent ouvrir grand la bouche de toutes personnes qui réalisaient ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Un gouffre, un puits… ?

Qu'importe… !

Leurs yeux se posaient désormais devant une longue cascade, descendant ses eaux dans une grande rivière. L'eau était d'un bleu brillant, où les plantes et les arbres si verts reflétaient dans ce lac.

Le soleil perçait cette cavité et ses rayons donnaient des sublimes effets de couleur magistrale.

La pierre était lisse et l'eau coulait avec douceur sur ses impressionnantes parois. Des lianes effilées s'entremêlaient et tombaient des plus hauts arbres jamais aperçu.

Des pierres radiantes trônaient dans le lac, leur couleur grise si vive, donnait envie de gambader.

Les seuls maîtres de ce lieu étaient les oiseaux imposants et ces papillons suivant les courants.

- C'est le paradis… ? Décrocha Kiba

- Presque jeune homme… Sourit Hiroshi. Je vous propose d'explorer les lieux… !

- Oui… Profitons de ce fabuleux endroit pour repérer les parcelles constructives…

- Pardon… ? S'exprima Miya

- Oui, pour notre futur projet… !

- Quel futur projet… ?

- Celui de bâtir une zone commerciale sur votre terrain évidement…

- Shion ! Cracha Naruto

- Quoi, tu mettais bien trop de temps à leur annoncer, tu es Hokage oui ou non !

- …

- Nous sommes ici dans le but de vous rapatrier à Konoha pour que vous puissiez nous laisser ce terrain… ! L'avenir de beaucoup de personne en dépende, les pays environnant, suite à la guerre, endure le chômage, les mauvaises récoltes et donc pas de marché, de plus, la plupart des villages ont été endommagés… Un promoteur chinois est venu nous proposer de construire dans votre village car il égal à la distance pour tous les pays… !

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Hiroshi, mes conseillers et moi-même avons adhéré au projet… Monsieur Yato Mashuto est au courant de cette adhésion et il n'attend plus que votre accord… ! Continue Naruto

- Comment ça, il attend leur accord… Non, nous attendons juste de vous que vous soyez coopératif ! Nous savons l'énorme perte que cela va engendrer, personnel et professionnel, mais nous n'avons guère le choix… !

- Je sais que vous êtes là pour ça… Sourit Hiroshi

- Grand-père…

- Je suis évidement dans le regret de vous dire que nous n'accepterons pas de nous laisser notre village…

- Nous enverrons nos équipes d'élites si c'est le cas ! Ce projet est essentiel pour tous, seriez-vous égoïste… ?

- Shion ! S'agace Hinata

- Je pense que vous réagiriez pareil si cela concernerait votre village… ! Répond Miya

- Pas du tout, j'accepterais, et puis, des bénéfices et des dédommagements vous seront offerts… ! Nos équipiers font leur maximum pour vous accueillir chaleureusement à Konoha… !

- Konoha… N'est ce pas votre village qui a engendré la guerre ! Prenez vos responsabilités puisque vous êtes si malin que ça ! Pourquoi ne pas détruire votre village pour ce projet ! S'emporte Miya

- Parce que notre village est essentiel au bon fonctionnement du pays du feu évidement… !

- Sachez que votre village a les mains sales et que…

- Miya, calme-toi… Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une entente… N'est-ce pas, Hokage…

- Et bien…

Naruto était prit au dépourvu, il n'y avait aucune autre solution, il se devait de convaincre le chef du village, c'était sa mission, son seul et unique objectif. Il devait se résigner, il était Hokage aujourd'hui et il devait prendre des décisions à contre cœur.

- Je suis navré, mais comme vous l'a expliqué Shion, aucune alternative est envisageable, nous avons besoin de votre soutiens pour ce projet… Je comprends sincèrement votre désarroi, mais nous n'avons guère le choix…

- Je vois…

Le silence fut de plomb, quand Sasuke estompa ce calme en intervenant.

Le jeune anbu avait exploré les lieux et avait aperçu un grabuge étrange.

- Naruto… Viens voir !

Le jeune homme suivit son ami sur une colline et ils scrutèrent l'horizon.

- Mais… ?

Les yeux de Naruto se posaient sur des machines monstrueuses comptant tout détruire sur son passage.

- Mais que font-ils déjà là… !

- Bonne question…

- Que ce passe t'il… ? Demanda Hiroshi

Le vieil homme s'approcha et constata l'effroyable vision, le projet était visiblement mis en route sans accord préalable.

- Ils ont commencé…

- Je suis désolé, je vous jure que nous devions attendre votre accord pour commencer les travaux… !

- Grand-père… ?

Miya stoppa ses pas, elle connaissait son village par cœur et son sens de l'ouïe se réveilla au épouvantable bruit de scie qui grinçait. La jeune femme était envahit de frisson, cet endroit pulvérisé était sacré.

- Non… Non… !

- Miya… !

La jeune femme déballa la colline comme une folle, ses yeux ne pouvaient la guider et dans l'affolement la jeune femme perdit tous ses sens.

- Miya, tu vas te blesser…

- Sasuke, rattrape là, vite !

- Oui !

Sasuke rattrapa Miya. La jeune fille manqua de s'empaler avec les branches déchiquetées par ces robots destructeurs, Sasuke stoppa son corps au vol.

- Arrêtez-vous idiote, vous allez vous blesser… !

- Non, je dois allez là-bas, notre cimetière s'y trouve et mes parents reposent en ce lieu, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste… Dit-elle déposant des larmes

Mais aucune émotion atteignit Sasuke et ne lâcha pas son emprise pour autant.

- Restez-là, c'est ridicule, c'est trop tard !

- Non, lâchez moi, je dois intervenir, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- La ferme ! Vous rendre là-bas ne changera rien !

- Non… S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi… Ce sont mes parents, je ne connais rien d'eux, c'est le seul endroit où je peux poser des questions…

Sans comprendre pourquoi, les muscles de Sasuke se décontractèrent ce qui permit à Miya de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

La jeune femme reprit par conséquent sa route.

- Naruto, que se passe-t-il… ? Demanda Kiba arrivant avec le reste du groupe

- Les travaux ont commencé…

- Quoi… ? S'affole Hinata

- Miya…

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux, aucune parole ne tenait ces hommes de pouvoir, encore des rangs hautains qui pouvaient tout se permettre, l'argent dépassaient bien des valeurs.

- Je vois, c'est parfait, ces hommes sont bien organisés… Le projet avancera plus vite… Débita Shion

Se fut les mots de trop pour la sagesse d'Hinata, la jeune femme accourut en ce lieu de perdition.

- Hinata ?!

Naruto réagit rapidement et bloqua le passage à la jeune Hyûga.

- Hinata, ne fais pas ça, tu sais les risques que tu encoures si tu interviens !

- Ces hommes ne respectent visiblement pas le contrat !

- Je le sais, mais le projet est quand même approuvé de tous, si un des membres du conseil de Konoha interfère, les répercutions vont…

- Je me fiche des répercutions Naruto, ces hommes n'ont aucun droit et surtout aucun tact… !

- Hinata, mais…

Naruto était stupéfait d'un tel dévouement de la part de son amie. Elle si timide, si intimidée, calme, posée, sereine. Le jeune homme découvrait de la contestation dans le cœur de Hinata.

- Hinata, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais je serais obligé d'en venir à des conséquences sérieuses te concernant si tu fais ça !

- Naruto… Je t'ai dis que je comprenais ton statut de Hokage, que des décisions relataient dans l'avantage au village et pas en raison de l'affectif, mais ce point de vue à causé bien des pertes et des troubles au sein de Konoha, c'est parce que le pouvoir a toujours eu gain de cause que des clans comme les Uchiwa ont été anéanti ! Que mon clan à été divisé… Et…

- Et… ?

- Et j'étais certaine que tu avais tellement de bonté que tu ne tomberais pas dans ce cliché !

La jeune femme rougissait quelque peu, mais n'avait quitté les yeux de Naruto en lui dictant sa pensée, elle ne fuirait plus, « non ».

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, non pas de colère contre son amie, bien au contraire, ces mots avaient gonflé son corps de doute.

Il fuyait son regard, sa tête se tourna légèrement et sentait les cheveux de la kunoichi lui caresser la joue en gambadant vers l'interdit.

Miya courait désespérément vers ce lieu. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, priant pour que la tombe de ses parents soit indemne.

Même sans sa vue, Miya communiquait énormément avec ses sens, son ouïe la guidait et son toucher repérait les chemins empruntés.

Chaque jour elle déposait un présent sur le sanctuaire de ses parents, ce lieu était sacré, un sentiment de pouvoir être près d'eux - de façon morbide - était sa seule raison d'être heureuse chaque jour.

Les sons lui dictaient qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de la tombe, mais les crissements bruyant d'un boulet retentit dans son audition.

- Non, arrêtez !

- Miya… ! Attention ! Criait son grand-père

- Jakei jubagu !

Sasuke fit appel à ses deux serpents. L'un deux enroula son corps autour de Miya et le jeune anbu ramena la jeune femme sur lui.

- Kanashibrai no jutsu !

Hinata immobilisa le boulet de plomb et le lança à l'aide de son chakra dans le vide, avant que ce globe réduise en poussière les tombes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'écrie un ouvrier

- C'est plutôt à nous de poser cette question, vous ne deviez commencer les travaux qu'après accord du chef de ce village… ! Répond furieuse Hinata

- Écoute petite, je suis payé pour obéir aux ordres alors dégage !

L'homme employa les paroles aux gestes et se positionna dans un autre camion afin de détruire le cimetière.

Les cris désespérés de Miya opéraient de la compassion à Hinata. La jeune femme concentra son chakra dans ses mains et tenta l'inacceptable.

- Non, Hinata ! S'écrie Naruto

- Jūho sōshiken !

Les deux lions sacrés apparaissaient et la jeune Hyûga pulvérisa les deux véhicules qui s'apprêtaient à faire du carnage.

- Que se passe-t-il ici… ?

- Monsieur Mashuto !

- Hokage, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici… ?

- Pourquoi avoir commencé les travaux avant la date convenu… ?

- Les Daimyos des pays voisins étaient pressés de commencer ce projet, ils ont donc décidé de prendre les devants et de ne pas attendre votre accord, de toute façon vous comptiez les convaincre non… ?

Naruto n'aimait pas l'arrogance de cet homme. Le jeune homme expira sa fatigue, il était pris dans un engrenage difficile, ou le jeune homme ne pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

- Sachez que nous venions à l'instant de refuser cette démarche… ! Comment peut-on accepter que vous détruisiez notre village… Nous vivons ici, nous avons nos repères, nos souvenirs, nos alleux, pourquoi ne pas choisir un autre village… ! Déversa Hiroshi

- Votre village a été choisi par les Daimyos, vous êtes à égal distance pour que chacun puissent trouver son compte et le projet est parrainé par Konoha… !

- Parrainé ou imposé ? Demanda Hinata

- Les deux équivaux à faire le bien de toute façon ! D'ailleurs, je n'omettrais pas d'informer votre Daimyo ainsi que vos anciens pour votre charmante intervention Mademoiselle… !

L'homme posa sa main sale sur la joue de Hinata et la jeune femme rejeta cette main froide et crasseuse.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres des puissants… Oui, après tout votre statut d'Hokage ne représente pas grand-chose finalement…

Naruto était au bord du gouffre, il était fatigué par la situation. Tout en lui bouillonnait, la situation, cette alliance, ce projet, cette conspiration. Ces derniers mots furent de trop.

Il avait la désagréable impression que tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds, ses convictions, ses ordres, son autorité, son statut irréprochable de chef du village, il devait se résonner, il n'était pas n'importe qui… !

La lassitude emmena Naruto dans une colère rare.

- « Je suis Hokage et c'est moi qui décide ! ».

- Nous n'allons pas…

Shion fut interrompu par Naruto.

- Silence… ! La situation m'épuise, Monsieur Mashuto vous attendrez demain dans l'après-midi mes nouvelles consignes pour commencer les travaux ! Monsieur Hiroshi, je suis navré, mais vous et vos habitants devraient rejoindre Konoha aujourd'hui et sans faire de résistance ! Que tout le monde s'en aille et tout de suite ! Exécution ! Ordonna Naruto

Tous furent surpris de voir Naruto vert de colère, seule Shion sourit à ses ordres.

- Je suis vraiment fière de toi Naruto, tu montres…

- Ça suffit, c'est des ordres d'accord, pas une remontrance… ! Je ne suis pas un gamin, merci !

Naruto était furieux, ces sourcils étaient constamment froncés, il semblait partir dans un autre endroit.

Hiroshi rassembla ses villageois, tous furent surpris de cette nouvelle, ils ne voulurent pas partir, s'était ici chez eux, quelques rebellions se firent entendre, mais Hiroshi calma les foules et les habitant de Kichou se firent une raison.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir…

- Bien…

- J'attends de vos nouvelles dès demain, Hokage… !

- Oui ! Allons-y… !

Le voyage fut silencieux. Personne n'osait décrocher un mot. Miya dirigea sa tête avec tristesse vers son village, elle eut le cœur brisé.

- « Pourquoi… ? ».

- Attention… !

- Ah… ?

Sasuke avait évité à la jeune femme de tomber en atterrissant mal sur une branche.

- Merci… Merci également pour tout à l'heure…

- C'est mon travail… !

- Tout va bien… ? S'arrêta Hinata.

- Oui… Peux-tu rester auprès d'elle… Afin qu'elle fasse le chemin en sécurité… ! Demanda Sasuke

- Bien sûr… ! Tenez ma main tout le long du voyage, nous sommes presque arrivés… ! Sourit-elle

- Oui… Merci…

Hinata ne cessait de se morfondre pour Miya, la jeune femme versait des larmes silencieuses, elle était arrachée à ses racines, à sa ville, à sa vie… !

- Ne vous en faites pas… Tout va s'arranger…

- Oui…

Tous arrivèrent à Konoha et furent accueillit par Tsunade et Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'attendaient à réceptionner Sai ou Sasuke, mais les hôtes reçurent Naruto, ses ninjas et les habitants de Kichou.

- Naruto… ? Mais… !

- Shion, réuni mon conseil dans la grande salle ! Tsunade conduit nos invités dans le dojo et rejoint nous ensuite à la réunion… !

- Euh, oui… ? Enchantée, je suis Tsunade… ! Ravie de vous recevoir à Konoha… !

- Merci… !

Hiroshi serra la main de Tsunade et s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

- Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt… Veuillez me suivre avant de vous faire part de vos nouveaux habitats… !

- Bien…

- Grand-père…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer…

Pendant que Tsunade accompagnait leurs hôtes, tous se réunirent devant la porte de la grande salle.

- Que ce passe t'il… ? Demanda Kakashi, surpris de se trouver ici

- Je ne sais pas, Shion est venu me chercher, l'Hokage veut nous parler apparemment… ! Répond Yamato

- Shion, vous savez pourquoi Naruto nous a réunis… !

- Pas vraiment… ! Sourit-elle. Mais cela promet d'être intéressant… ! N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Hyûga… ?

- Hinata-sama, que s'est-il passé… ? Demanda discrètement Neji

- …

Sakura croisa Naruto dans les couloirs, il rejoignait la grande salle, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle colère dans son regard. Elle osa poser sa main sur son bras.

- Naruto… Est-ce que ça va… ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un : « viens » basique et Naruto s'éloigna.

Tous furent étonnés de voir cette mine hargneuse sur le visage de Naruto. Ils rentrèrent, presque la peur au ventre… Que signifiait cette mine agacée… ?

Tous s'installèrent, sauf Naruto qui resta debout et alla au fond du sujet.

- Tenten, Neji, avez-vous trouvez des habitats pour les villageois de Kichou… !

- Et bien, malheureusement, nous n'avons rien pu tirer des anciennes maisons vides de Konoha, elles sont bien trop abîmées… Commença Tenten

- Alors, nous avons pensé les diriger dans l'ancien quartier des Uchiwa… Nous en avons parlé avec Itachi et il a adhéré… ! Fini Neji

- Parfait ! Choji, l'inventaire est-il fait… ?

- Oui, j'ai tout comptabilisé, il nous faudra nous rapatriez en matériel de construction, mais le pays de l'eau m'a certifié qu'il nous confira le matériel manquant… !

- Bien… ! Lee, le recrutement, ça s'est passé comment !

- Plutôt bien, les villageois sont plutôt heureux de cette nouvelle… ! Ils se sont bien préparés et sont impatient de commencer !

- Tu as fait ça en fonction de la liste de Shino… Dit-il lisant cette dernière.

- Oui, j'ai pu réunir le plus de personne en bonne santé et en mesure de travailler… ! Sakura m'a aidé pour cette tâche… ! Assura Shino

- Oui, j'ai regardé en fonction de leur dossier médical, beaucoup n'ont malheureusement pas pu faire partie de l'aventure, mais ils aideront pour les inventaires ou autres tâches dictées… ! Répondit Sakura.

- Parfait !

- J'ai également préparé de quoi faire de nouveau dossier aux habitants de Kichou… !

- Excellent travail ! Complimenta Naruto, dessinant enfin un sourire. Shikamaru, Ino, le dossier d'investissement est-il fini… ?

- Oui, nous l'avons entièrement terminé… ! Dit fièrement Ino

- Tout y est, comptabilité, investissement, plan, contrat, inventaire ainsi que les dossiers de nos coéquipiers… ! Il est complet et parfait pour les biens de Konoha… ! Termina Shikamaru

- Merci, vous avez tous été très efficaces, je suis ravi… !

- Merci… Dirent tous avec cœur.

- Bon, maintenant, moi, j'ai une question… ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu plus tôt et avec les villageois… ? Demanda sur les nerfs Tsunade.

- La partie que j'attendais avec impatience… Sourit Shion.

- Nous avons eut une altercation avec l'auto-entrepreneur… ! Mais rien de grave, la situation est sous contrôle… ! Répondu Naruto

- Oui, mais visiblement, il y a des ninjas sous tes ordres qui ne le sont pas… !

- Que veut-elle dire… ?

- Rien, la réunion est terminée… !

- Monsieur Uchiwa et Mademoiselle Hyûga sont intervenus lors de la destruction, empêchant ces ouvriers de faire correctement leur travail… !

- Non, Sasuke a empêché une jeune fille de se faire massacrer par un véhicule, rien de contradictoire avec la mission ! Défendit Naruto

Il était hors de question que Sasuke soit de nouveau jugé, Naruto s'en donnerait corps et âme.

- Ok pour Sasuke et Hinata… ? S'emporta Tsunade

- La démolition ne devait avoir lieu qu'après signature du chef du village, vous avez dit que nous devions les convaincre, pas de les forcer à accepter… ! Se défendit Hinata

- Bien sur que s'était votre mission ! S'indigna Tsunade

- Euh… A ce propos, Hinata, nous étions informés, Ino et moi-même de l'avancement des travaux… ! Le Daimyo du pays du feu nous a contactés à cet effet… !

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé… ? Demanda Naruto

- Parce que vous avez mis du temps à envoyer un anbu et que nous pensions vous le dicter par ce dernier ! Répondit Tsunade

- Je vois…

- Hinata, ton comportement n'est pas justifiable, tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir, ta mission était confié par l'Hokage et tu devais obéir ! S'agaça Tsunade

- J'étais contre ce projet… Comment aurais-je…

- Hinata ça suffit ! S'écria Naruto, se plaçant devant elle

Le jeune homme avait presque hurlé, il était en colère, Hinata allait passer à la trappe, aller être jugé, virer du conseil, mal vu par son clan. Il n'était pas énervé contre elle, mais attristé par la situation et les paroles moralistes de son amie ne cessaient de couler dans ses veines.

- Je suis ton Hokage et quand je te donne un ordre, même s'il ne te plait pas, tu l'exécutes !

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de ce qui se déroulait. Naruto et elle, se disputaient.

- J'étais contre ce projet, comment je peux m'investir dans une mission quand je sais déjà que je n'adhère pas à ces principes !

- Personne ne te demande de réfléchir aux principes qu'engendre quoi que se soit ! Rien n'est négatif à ce projet, alors la prochaine fois abstient toi !

- Oui, évidement… !

- Ne répond pas ! Hinata ! Ta bêtise te conduit à être jugé devant ton propre conseil pour savoir si tu réintègre le projet ou non !

S'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle se leva et jeta sur la table le kunaï qui liait les conseillers de l'Hokage.

- Ne te donne surtout pas ce mal, je démissionne !

- Quoi… ?

Hinata quitta la salle.

- Hinata… !

Naruto ne pouvait la laisser fuir ainsi, il la rattrapa de justesse dans les couloirs.

- Hinata… !

- Naruto, laisse-moi… ? Se débat-elle

- Hinata, je ne te reconnais pas, comment peux-tu agir ainsi… !

- Naruto, je n'ai plus seize ans… ! Je suis contre ce projet, je ne pourrais en rien d'être utile, alors laisse moi partir… De toute façon, tu n'as pas prioritairement besoin de moi… !

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que nous avions le même nindo… !

- Ce n'est visiblement plus le cas…

Hinata partit sur cette dernière révélation.

Impuissant Naruto infligea au mur son poing, évacuant ainsi sa colère.

La jeune Hyûga pénétra dans sa demeure. Son père la croisa dans les couloirs, interrogateur.

- « Elle est déjà rentrée… ? »

Il fut difficile pour ce père de savoir à quoi pensait sa fille, son expression était colérique.

- Hinata, en colère… ?

Hiashi rejoignit sa fille dans le jardin privé des Hyûga. Elle était assise sur le sol, regardant avec passion la tombe de sa mère. Elle paraissait forte, quand des larmes glissèrent sur son visage de porcelaine.

L'homme rejoignit sa fille et s'installa auprès d'elle.

- Hinata, que se passe t-il… ?

- …

- Je suis surpris de te voir rentré si tôt… !

- …

- Hinata, tu…

- Père, je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée… Je fais tout de travers, je ne me reconnais pas, je crois prendre de bonne décision, mais je perds complètement entre mon devoir et ma raison…

- « Quelle maturité, je ne pensais pas ma fille pouvait réagir un jour de cette façon… Je suis fier d'elle… ». Hinata…

Hiashi prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu dois toujours écouter ta raison… C'est le sens de la vie que tu as choisis, ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur qui complète ton rôle de Kunoichi, mais depuis que tu es chef du clan Hyûga, tu n'as pas fait un seul faux pas concernant notre clan… Tu as pus briser la division qui régnait dans notre propre famille depuis des générations, briser ses règles qui divisent et amène à la haine, tu es une jeune femme accomplie Hinata… Je suis fier de toi…

- Papa… Merci…

- Pourquoi être dans cet état… ?

- J'ai fais échoué la mission et j'ai démissionné du conseil…

- Tu as fais quoi ! S'emporte Hiashi

- Euh, je suis désolée… Rougit-elle

- Hinata… Ne me fais pas plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà… ! Comment… ? Dit-il se relevant

- Pardon, père, je ne veux pas que toute cette affaire fasse honte à notre nom…

- Et bien, je crois que chaque femme traverse sa crise de rébellion, la tienne sera arrivée tard, mais… Sourit-il

- Pardon…

Hiashi tendit sa main à sa fille et la fit se lever.

- Ce n'est rien, tu ne fais honte à personne Hinata et surtout pas à notre clan… Bien au contraire et puis, c'est un nindo que tu suis depuis de nombreuse année non… ? Dit-il taquin

- Euh, oui… Rougit-elle

- Que s'est-il passé… ?

- A propos… ?

- De notre Hokage bien évidement, je présume que ta tristesse porte également son nom…

- Euh, oui… Nous nous sommes disputés, je pensais que nous prenions le même chemin, mais visiblement… Ce n'est plus le cas…

- Tout le monde connait la bonté de Naruto… Mais aujourd'hui, son statut est le plus responsable et difficile, il doit prendre des initiatives et ne peux pas combler le désir de tous… !

- Oui, je sais, mais je pensais que Naruto serait un Hokage différent des autres…

- Il l'est, il a juste besoin de temps…

- Surement…

- Bon, rentrons, tu dois être épuisée…

- Oui…

- Demain sera un autre jour…

- Espérons…

Les ninjas retournèrent à leur occupation. Kakashi, Yamato, Shion et Tsunade se rendirent dans le bureau de Naruto.

- Shion vient de m'annoncer que tu avais arrêté les travaux et remit les consignes à demain, pourquoi… ? Demanda Tsunade

- Je ne voulais pas que tout cela se passe devant les yeux de ses habitants, ils n'avaient aucun besoin de voir ça…

- Naruto, tu sais que tu encoures les foudres du Daimyo avec tous ces conflits !

- Ça va, demain ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de ce village, n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient ! S'emporte ce dernier

- Naruto… !

- Tsunade, soit gentil et conduit les villageois aux quartiers des Uchiwa… !

- Comme tu veux… ! Au fait, il faut trouver un remplaçant au siège d'Hinata, tu ne peux faire de prochaine réunion sans une équipe complète !

- Non !

- Quoi… ?

- Hinata gardera son siège, elle est l'héritière du clan Hyûga, Neji sera la suppléer en son nom !

- Naruto !

- Tsunade, merci !

- Bien… !

La jeune femme quitta le bureau, furieuse.

- Naruto, le conseil a des règles à suivre, Hinata ne peut démissionner de son rang de conseiller avec tant de facilité, elle devra se présenter devant le conseil afin qu'eux-mêmes jugent et décident de son verdict… ! Affirma Yamato

- …

- Je sais que…

- Sortez… ! Sortez s'il vous plait… !

Les deux anciens se regardèrent, Naruto ne semblait visiblement pas être d'humeur à agréer une quelconque décision. Sous les ordres de leur supérieur, ils prirent congé.

- Shion, laisse-moi également…

- Naruto… !

- Shion, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Très bien !

La jeune femme s'en alla également, laissant Naruto dans ses plus tristes pensées.

Il s'accouda à son bureau, positionnant sa tête dans ses deux mains. La journée avait été éprouvante, malsaine et les mots prononcés par son amie ne cessaient de l'envahir de doute.

Son regard se dirigea sur le cadre photo de ses parents. Il prit l'objet dans ses mains et regarda attentivement son père.

- « Que ferais-tu… ? Papa… ».

Des frappements dociles à la porte délièrent Naruto de toute pensée.

- Entrez… !

- Bonjour Hokage… ! Je suis Mushi Todo, je suis venu récupérer les dossiers que je vous avez demandé, il y a quelques mois… !

- Ah oui, attendez, je les ai rangé par là… ! Euh… !

Naruto s'ébouriffa sa chevelure, il ne savait plus où il avait posé ces dossiers.

- Vous trouvez jeune homme… !

- Euh, oui, oui… ! Rougit ce dernier. « Mince, où est-ce que je l'ai mis… ? ».

Le vieil homme prit place et sourit, le jeune Hokage semblait embarrassé. Ces yeux se détournèrent sur l'objet posé sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Ah… Un conseiller vous a abandonné… ? Sourit-il

- Pardon…

- Ce kunaï appartient aux membres du conseille, s'il est sur votre bureau c'est que la personne a déclaré forfait… !

- Euh oui…

- Pour quelle raison… ?

- Elle n'était pas d'accord avec le projet commercial que parraine le village…

- Oh, je vois… Je dois dire, que entant qu'ancien conseiller et surtout de votre père… J'étais persuadé que vous seriez contre ce projet, j'ai même perdu quatre vingt dix mille yens en pariant avec mes anciens camarades ! Rit-il. Même Tsunade a perdu… ! Rit-il

- Quatre vingt dix huit mille yen* ! « Je comprends pourquoi elle est si furieuse, elle a encore joué et perdu »

Le jeune homme pâlit.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander de vous rembourser ! Rit-il nerveusement

- Non, ne vous en faite pas ! Sourit ce dernier. Cependant, j'étais sur de ma révélation… !

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais dire non… ! Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que vous êtes comme votre père… ! Vaillant, indocile, refusant de se conformer aux règles mises en places… ! Dès que votre père pouvait satisfaire tout le monde, il le faisait et quelque soit nos avis par ailleurs… Ah… C'était un excellent Hokage…

- Oui… Sourit fièrement Naruto

- Alors, ces dossiers… ?

- Ah oui !

Naruto chercha des minutes ces dossiers et il finit par les trouver sous une pile désordonné de papiers.

- Tenez… !

- Ah, merci…

- Je vous en prie… !

- Ne prenez pas cet air si déçu, vous prendrez la bonne décision… !

Naruto fut surpris de ce conseil et surtout ces mots étaient les même que le chef du village de Kichou.

- Bonsoir Hokage… Ah et une dernière note… !

- Oui…

- Faite tout pour réintégrer votre conseiller… !

- Oui… Sourit-il

- Au revoir…

Le vieil homme prit congé.

Naruto retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il s'allongea quelque peu sur son bureau et ses pensées partirent dans tous les sens.

La nuit tomba, les villageois de Kichou s'étaient confortablement installés dans les quartiers des Uchiwa. Itachi et Sasuke trouvèrent la situation très glauque, mais eux aussi vivaient en ces lieux désormais et les villageois devaient être accueillit.

- Tu n'es pas de garde ce soir… ? Demande Itachi

- Si… Mais je ne prends le relai qu'à onze heures… ! Répond son frère

- Je vois, tu as le temps de diner dans ce cas…

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- Ton regard est loin, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse… ?

- Pourquoi tu as dis oui ! C'est vraiment, lugubre de savoir qu'ils vont vivres… Dans… Enfin…

- Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix, le village n'est pas reconstruit dans son entièreté et les habitats manquent, ce n'est que temporaire… !

- Oui…

Sasuke et Itachi eurent des difficultés à revenir vivre à Konoha et dans leur quartier, mais la nostalgie de cet endroit les confortait également dans leur remords.

- Finalement, je mangerais bien un peu…

- Tu n'as plus qu'à venir à table, le diner est prêt !

- J'arrive…

- Ne soit pas si coincé, tu n'es pas content d'avoir une nounou qui fait tout pour toi ! Sourit Itachi

- La ferme abrutit ! Fut gêné Sasuke

Après le diner, Sasuke partit avec ces collègues faire la ronde de nuit.

Dans une maison, Miya était installée avec son grand-père. Elle ne parvenait pas à gagner le sommeil dans sa nouvelle chambre.

L'ambiance de la maison l'oppressait, l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'elle était pesante, elle perdait tous ses repères. Les bruits, les sons, la dérangeaient.

Elle se leva, sans faire de bruit. Elle prit une veste et sortit dehors. L'air était doux, mais pas aussi paisible que dans son village.

Konoha était délabré, les odeurs de poussières brulées étaient presque insoutenables, la forêt dépecé argumentait l'ambiance froide de cet endroit.

Chaque soir, à Kichou, elle grimpait sur les collines afin d'admirer les étoiles, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient les observer pour elle, son imaginaire prenait possession d'elle et ces images venus de nulle part, la décontractait, l'apaisait, renforçant tous ses sens.

Dans la forêt un groupe d'anbu faisait la ronde, quand ils aperçurent la jeune fille, les trois jeunes hommes descendirent.

- Arrêtez-vous… !

- Euh… ?

- Présentez-vous… ? Ordonna l'un d'eux

- Mais, je…

- Qui êtes-vous… !

L'anbu se saisit du bras de la jeune fille et haussa le ton.

- J'ai dis présentez-vous !

- Inutile de hurler ! Prononça Sasuke arrivant sur les lieux.

- Uchiwa !

- Cette jeune fille est une convive du village de Kichou, elle n'est pas un espion… !

- Alors que fait-elle à cette heure-ci dans la forêt de Konoha… ?

- Je ne faisais que me balader… Répond cette dernière

- Les sortis sont interdites à Konoha dès que la nuit tombe… Expliqua Sasuke

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pour éviter toutes intrusions ou complot contre le village… ! Répondit froidement un anbu

- …

- Ramène-là et que je ne la vois plus trainée ! Compris ! Uchiwa !

- Oui !

- Ne trainez pas trop en sa compagnie Mademoiselle, Sasuke Uchiwa s'y connait en traitrise… !

- La ferme ! S'emporta Sasuke

- Non, non, arrêtez… ! Laissez-le, ne répondez pas… Intervenu Miya

- Dégagez ! Ordonna Sasuke

Les anbus partirent. Sasuke raccompagna Miya à sa demeure, le voyage fut silencieux, quand la jeune femme ne supportait plus ce calme.

- Pourquoi instaurer une telle loi… ? Konoha a-t-il si peu confiance en ces habitants… ?

- …

- Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à la vie quotidienne ici, vous êtes tous si froid et...

- Ne m'agacez pas avec vos beaux discours, ne retournez plus dans cette forêt ! Compris !

- Euh… Oui…

- Miya… Appela son grand-père

La jeune fille partit à la rencontre de son grand-père.

- Mais où étais-tu… ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je voulais me ressourcer, mais les visites en forêts sont interdites !

- Oh, je vois… Merci d'avoir raccompagné ma petite-fille…

- Ne la laissez plus sortir !

- Oui…

Miya rentra contrariée, ce jeune homme était très glacial.

- Miya, il ne faut pas d'absenter comme ça… ! Nous ne sommes pas à Kichou ici…

- Oui, je sais, c'est évident même, ce village est froid, morbide, aigri, je veux retourner à Kichou grand-père ! Nous n'allons pas laissé ces personnes détruire nos biens, nos terres, nos vies, nos souvenirs sont là-bas…

- Je sais Miya, mais j'ai confiance en l'Hokage… Il trouvera la bonne solution…

- Naruto… Naruto… Réveille-toi…

- Mmh…

- Naruto…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et son regard se découvrit sur Iruka.

- Oh, que fais-tu là… ?

- Nous devions diner ensemble ce soir mon grand !

- C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis désolé Iruka… !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien… Je comprends que tu sois occupé… !

- Quelle heure est-il… ?

- Onze heures et demi… !

- Onze… ! J'ai dormis tout ce temps !

- Tu ne changes pas toi, toujours à t'écrouler de fatigue dès le moindre petit surmenage !

- Oui ! Sourit ce dernier. Je pense que le restaurant de Choji est toujours ouvert, allons diner là-bas… !

- Comme tu veux… !

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent au restaurant. Choji les accueillit chaleureusement et leur servir un diner copieux.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu des soucis avec le village de Kichou…

- Les nouvelles vont vite !

- Toujours à Konoha !

- Oui, mais c'est arrangé… Enfin, je crois… ! Rit-il nerveusement

- Naruto, tu as l'air vraiment perdu, raconte-moi ton tourment… !

- Je… Rougit ce dernier. Je réalise de nombreuse chose ces derniers temps... Je remets en question mes compétences d'Hokage…

- Tu fais du très bon travail Naruto, tu as fais de nombreuses choses en deux années !

- Oui, mais… J'ai aussi apporté de la déception…

- Comment ça… ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas l'Hokage que j'imaginais être… Je, je voudrais être aussi courageux et direct que mon père… Tout le monde fait son éloge, malgré le fait qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était toujours en accord avec lui-même… !

- Ce n'est pas ton cas… ?

- Ça l'était, avant que…

- Avant que quoi… ?

- Rien, laisse…

- Naruto, dis-moi !

- Avant qu'on n'ose me dire que je tombais dans le cliché des anciens Hokage qui n'avait eu aucun principe à détériorer les valeurs et les principes ! Dit-il contrarier

Iruka fut surpris de l'énervement de son fils de cœur, il se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris, je trouve ça humiliant !

- Je ne sais pas qui a pu te dire ça, mais… Assurément, c'est une personne qui te connait bien… !

- Hein… !

- Naruto, les gens t'aiment pour tes valeurs personnelles, c'est grâce à elles, à ton acharnement à aider tout le monde que tu as conquis Konoha… Et bien d'autres aussi…

- …

- Je pensais que tu n'adhérais pas à ce projet… Maintenant, j'avoue que c'est un choix énorme et manifestement difficile à prendre, tu penses avoir pris ta décision et quelle est irréversible, mais c'est ta personnalité qui fait que justement, une décision peut être remit en question… ! Tu n'as jamais abandonné, jamais lâché la moindre de tes convictions, ne commence pas aujourd'hui que tu peux apporter tellement de bonne choses à beaucoup de personne…

Les mots d'Iruka vibraient dans la détermination de Naruto, son tuteur le connaissait par cœur, il pouvait lire en lui sans aucuns mécontentements.

Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu.

Iruka salua chaleureusement Naruto et le laissa avec ses nombreuses réflexions.

Naruto rentra chez lui. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps.

Sa tête reposée sur ses bras croisés, il pointait ce mur gris du regard, allait-il découvrir les réponses dans ce béton froid… ?

La nuit fut courte pour Naruto, les dires de son amie ne cessaient de le hanter, et les mots sages d'Iruka le possédaient davantage.

- « Ils me connaissent sincèrement tous les deux… ».

Le jour se leva. Naruto sauta de son lit, il prit une douche, déjeuna rapidement et partit à son bureau aux aurores.

Il marchait vivement dans les couloirs, sous les regards interrogateurs des passagers, son visage formait une détermination sans faille.

Il pénétra dans son bureau, Shion était arrivé.

- Bonjour Hokage… ! Je viens de…

- Shion, je veux une réunion exceptionnelle avec mon conseil !

- Mais… ?

- Ne discute pas ! Tout de suite !

Shion réuni le conseille de Naruto. Tous se demandèrent pourquoi une fois de plus, Naruto les convoquait dans la dispersion.

Les conseillers rentrèrent, Sai et Sasuke surveillèrent la salle.

Yamato et Kakashi se questionnait sur cette subite réunion, Naruto avait un air inquiétant.

- Merci à tous d'être venu, si rapidement… Je viens de prendre une décision radicale concernant Konoha…

Tous les regardèrent inquiet.

- J'annule le projet… !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** « _Je voudrais tellement t'ouvrir les yeux. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens » _**Snow Patrol. « Open your eyes »**

- J'annule le projet… !

- Quoi, mais Naruto… S'écrie Tsunade

- Je reviens sur ma décision, je veux que le projet s'effectue évidemment, mais je ne veux pas que le village de Kichou soit sacrifié ! J'ai convoqué Monsieur Mashuto, il…

Sai annonça le promoteur, pénétrant en furie dans la salle.

- Hokage, que se passe t-il… ?

- Je viens d'annoncer à mon conseil que je refuse la démolition du village de Kichou…

- Quoi, mais… ?

Naruto semblait déterminé, jamais une telle motivation et assurance n'avait habité le jeune homme. Il était debout, devant tous, dictant ses dispositions.

- Je parrainerais toujours ce projet sous les frais et l'approbation de Konoha, mais je veux que l'on convienne d'un autre emplacement… !

- Mais c'est impossible, les calculs sont formels, les travaux ont débuté, les pays environnent attendent avec impatience le commencement, pourquoi tout chambouler d'un seul coup !

- Je ne veux pas sacrifier ce village, des personnes y vivent, y ont vécu leurs plus mémorables souvenirs et ces terres sont bien trop exceptionnelles pour être rasés !

- Hokage, je…

- C'est ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas sur celle-ci ! Je veux que vous m'accordiez un délai de cinq jours pour trouver un autre terrain constructif qui saura combler chacun !

- Mais… Je…

- Est-ce que mon conseil m'appuis ou pas… ?

- Naruto, sais-tu les conséquences de ce revirement de situation, nous t'avons soutenu parce que nous pensions réellement que les dispositions conviendraient… ! Nous comprenons la perte du village de Kichou, mais nous ne pouvons sacrifier la volonté et le bonheur de milliers de personne, contre une forêt magnifique et vingt-cinq personnes… Répliqua Sakura

- Sakura a parfaitement raison, nous… Voulut argumenter Shikamaru

- Je viens de dire, est-ce que mon conseil, m'appuie ou pas… !

- …

- Euh, et bien, c'est une décision un peu hâtive, mais… Répliqua Tenten

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas imposer une idée sans avoir un réel fond, comment vas-tu faire pour trouver un nouveau terrain… ! S'enrageait Tsunade

- J'ai décidé que les directives de l'Hokage seraient plus directes ! Je peux me tromper comme tout le monde et j'ai des convictions et des valeurs qui m'importent davantage que les règles qu'ont instaurées mes prédécesseurs ! Alors, ou vous m'appuyez ou vous ne faites plus partit de ce projet… ?

Ses amis ne savaient plus quels mots prononcer. Ils avaient devant eux un Naruto jamais encore perçu, il était sérieux et sûr de lui.

- Je vous suis… ! Sourit Tenten

- Moi aussi ! L'approuva Choji

- Oui, trouvons un recours pour ces villageois expulsés ! S'écria Lee

- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que l'on t'approuve, même si c'est très contradictoire… ! Répliqua Shikamaru

- Bien ! Monsieur Mashuto… ?

- Je… Que dira le Daimyo !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'entretiendrais personnellement avec ce dernier…

- Euh, et bien, je suppose que je n'ai guère le choix… ?

- Oui !

- Bien… J'attends vos instructions dans ce cas…

L'homme s'inclina et quitta la grande salle.

- La réunion est terminée, merci… S'exprima Naruto se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Attends ! Intervient Tsunade. Tu ne crois pas que tu prends ça trop à cœur, c'est quoi ce revirement de situation Naruto, tu ne peux pas revenir comme bon te semble sur le travail de centaine de personne…

- Je l'ai expliqué, je ne tomberais pas dans le cliché des anciens, il est hors de question que qui que se soit se sacrifie désormais pour les caprices de Konoha…

- Tu parles de ton village !

- Oui, je sais, et c'est parce que je tiens à ce dernier que je veux tout faire pour combler chacun !

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours agir ainsi !

- Bien sûr que si, je m'en assurerais, crois-moi !

Tsunade et Naruto se dévisagèrent, ni de mépris, ni de reproche, mais d'incompréhension, mais aussi de fierté.

- Comme tu voudras…

- Je ne faillirais plus dans mon nindo… !

- Je comprends…

- Shikamaru et Kiba, je vous veux demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau, nous veillerons tous les trois à trouver un terrain !

- Bien Hokage… !

- Pendant que j'y pense, puisque le conseil est réuni, je voudrais convier d'une date concernant le dossier d'Hinata Hyûga, son jugement… Servit Tsunade

- Certainement pas !

- Quoi… ?

- Je vais revoir cette stupide règle aussi, désormais, mes conseillers seront écoutés attentivement concernant leur opinion, qu'il soit majoritaire ou non ! Je ne tournerais plus le dos non plus aux valeurs qu'exigent de moi mes collaborateurs… !

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul, tu es l'Hokage mais le conseil s'octroie de plusieurs personnes !

Naruto se dirigea vers la table et prit dans ses mains le kunaï d'Hinata.

- Et moi j'ai décidé qu'Hinata ne quitterait pas le conseil, fin de la discussion !

Le jeune homme prit congé.

- Naruto…

Tsunade souffla, elle s'attendait à ce revirement de situation, mais espéré secrètement que son disciple ne prenne pas cette décision.

- Vous pouvez tous disposer… Répliqua Tsunade quittant la salle

Kakashi et Yamato prirent congé eux aussi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Souffla Ino

- Moi non plus… Accentua Kiba

- En tout cas, Naruto était réellement sûr de lui, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu ainsi un jour… ? Continua la blonde

- Oui, c'est surprenant… Il ne s'énerve jamais et n'est pas du genre à imposer… ! Répondit Lee

Sakura et Shion étaient dans les mêmes pensées. Naruto était sûr de lui, rien ne l'aurait fait douter ou reculer, il marchait, courait dans la direction prise, comme guidé par une puissance incontrôlable… ?

Les deux jeunes femmes en arrivèrent à la même conclusion, cette force se nommerait-elle : Hinata… ?

- Sakura, tu nous écoutes… ? Demanda Ino

- Excusez-moi, je dois retourner à l'hôpital, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent… !

- Je t'accompagne… Se leva Ino

Tous se levèrent et repartirent dans leur occupation.

- Sakura, ça va… ?

- Je n'en reviens pas du ton qu'a employé Naruto me concernant…

- Ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il était concentré et motivé, il ne voulait pas se défaire de son objectif…

- Non, c'est autre chose… Et… ?

- Et… ?

- Tu as vu l'acharnement qu'il a envers Hinata depuis quelques temps…

- Sakura, je ne vais pas te mentir, nous savons toutes les deux les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui et ils sont grandement en train de l'influencer…

- Je te remercie, ce n'est pas tellement les mots que j'attendais !

- Sakura, inutile de se voiler la face… Naruto est quelque peu possédé par Hinata, cela étant, il n'éprouve peux être qu'une forte sympathie et de l'inspiration… Naruto nous bassine avec toi depuis l'académie !

Sakura rit.

- Sakura, si tu veux un véritable conseil d'amie, si tu veux Naruto bat toi pour lui, maintenant, car la balle est peut-être encore dans ton camp… !

- Pourquoi tu dis encore… ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir… Je suis ton amie et Naruto développe un sacré rapprochement avec Hinata… Alors, ne tarde pas… !

La jeune femme partit et laissa son amie sur ses réflexions.

Ino croisa Shikamaru dans le hall et la compagnie du jeune homme tortura la jeune femme.

- Ah, bonjour Ino… !

- Bonjour Temari…

- J'ai appris que vous aviez du grabuge à Konoha…

- Les nouvelles vont vite… ! Dit-elle fixant Shikamaru

- Toujours à Konoha… !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça… ?

- Euh, rien, juste qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose dans votre village…

- Effectivement... Mais comparé à toi, nous ne passons pas trois cent soixante jours par an la tête dans le sable !

- Et calme toi, et c'est quoi ce sous-entendu !

- Rien… Je rentre chez moi, je suis de garde cette nuit… !

- Ino… Prononça Shikamaru

- C'est quoi son problème… ?

Shikamaru regarda Temari, le jeune homme connaissait les raisons du comportement glacial d'Ino envers la jeune femme.

Dans ses souvenirs, Shikamaru n'oublierait jamais ce jour où Ino avait déclaré sobrement après la guerre :

- « Merci de m'avoir protégé et soutenu ».

- « C'est rien, j'étais là pour ça ! »

- « Oui, certes, tu as été incroyable, un vrai petit chef ! »

- « Merci, mais je n'ai fais que mon travail ! » Dit-il bayant

- « Shikamaru Nara et sa fidèle modestie ». Rit la jeune femme

- « Sincèrement, j'espère ne plus jamais tenir ce rôle »

- « Oui, moi non plus »

- « Ça n'avait rien de glorieux, de donner des ordres pour combattre, sachant qu'il n'y a pas forcément de raison apparente, la guerre n'a rien de modeste, c'est juste moche… »

- « Oui, tu as raison… En tout cas… J'espère rester tout de même à tes côtés et qu'il y ait de bonne raison à ça… » Rougit-elle

- « Hein… ? » Rougit ce dernier

- « Tu n'as pas la tête d'un homme qui comprends qu'une femme se déclare » Rit-elle

- « Ino, je… »

- « Shikamaru, viens par là » L'appel son père

- « J'arrive ».

- Shikamaru… Shikamaru… ! Tu rêves… ?

- Ah, pardon… ?

- Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir… ?

- Ah, demain, l'Hokage nous a convoqué pour convenir d'un endroit où construire la zone commercial, j'ai peut-être une idée et je pense que tu seras la mieux placé pour confirmer…

- Demain, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir maintenant dans ce cas… ?

Le jeune homme prit le bras de Temari et l'emmena à l'abri des regards curieux. Il posa la jeune femme dos au mur et planta ses deux bras autour de sa tête.

- Pour profiter de toi un peu plus intimement…

- Séducteur… ! Dit-elle tapotant son torse timidement

- Chez moi, ou chez toi… ?

- Chez moi…

- D'accord…

Le jeune homme embrassa le coin des lèvres de la jeune femme et partit travailler.

- A ce soir… Souffla t-il à son attention

- A ce soir…

Temari avait les joues rougies, elle était avec le jeune Jônin depuis deux années maintenant, et pour garder tout relationnel dans leur travail, ils avaient pris la décision de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment.

Malgré la distance et le travail respectif de chacun qui occupait la plus grande majorité de leur temps, les deux amants s'aimaient toujours autant et chaque jour un peu plus.

- Shikamaru… Essouffla heureuse la jeune femme.

Naruto se rendit à la demeure des Hyûga. Il fut reçu par une vieille dame.

- Bonjour…

- Oh, bonjour Hokage… La vieille dame s'inclina. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure Hokage, que puis-je pour vous… ?

- Oh, ne me faites pas tant d'honneur, c'est gentil… Rougit ce dernier. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Hyûga…

- Mais bien sûr, venez, elle est dans son bureau…

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la demeure. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez les Hyûga et il trouvait la résidence charmante. C'était sobre, mais chaleureux. La vieille dame tapota à la porte.

- Oui… Retentit la douce voix de la jeune fille

La vieille dame ouvrit et rentra la première pour annoncer l'invité.

- L'Hokage souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous Mademoiselle…

- Naruto… ! Euh, l'Hokage… Rougit-elle. Oui, fait-le rentrer…

- Vous pouvez rentrer…

- Merci Madame…

- Je vous laisse…

- Merci Ankô… Sourit Hinata

- Puis-je m'asseoir… ?

- Évidement…

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté hier…

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais de bonnes raisons…

- Je suis venu te rendre ceci !

Naruto déposa le kunaï sur le bureau d'Hinata.

- Je t'ai réintégré au conseil…

- Quoi… ?

- Je te remercie Hinata…

- Naruto, je ne comprends pas… Demande cette dernière intimidée

- J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me remette à ma place, qu'une personne me confesse de nouveau pourquoi je voulais être Hokage… Tes mots ont été durs, mais ils étaient réels…

- Euh…

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris compte de ton opinion lors du premier conseil, j'ai donc décidé que je reverrais toutes les lois concernant le bon fonctionnement du village… Et je te réintègre sans jugement au conseil…

- Merci, mais…

- Hinata, j'ai suivis ton raisonnement… !

- Comment ça… ?

- J'ai annoncé au conseil et à Monsieur Mashuto ce matin que j'annulais la destruction du village de Kichou…

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui, tu avais entièrement raison et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus tôt, tes avis étaient les miens et je n'aurais pas dû les mettre de côté…

- C'est rien, je suis très heureuse pour eux…

- Dès demain matin, je conviendrais de chercher un autre endroit pour construire cette zone commerciale, car bien évidement, je ne me démets pas de cette responsabilité…

- Oui…

- J'ai déjà deux ninjas avec moi pour m'aider, mais je voudrais que tu fasses partit de ce projet aussi… ! Es-tu disponible… ?

- Et bien… Oui…

- Tu as bâtit un orphelinat au sein de Konoha, tu seras donc parfaite pour ce projet…

- Merci de ta confiance…

- C'est normal…

- …

L'atmosphère devint palpable, comme si leurs profondes pensées vaguaient dans cette pièce, n'osant se dévoiler devant des mots qu'auraient pu confesser le deux jeunes gens.

- Euh, Hinata, tu sais pour…

- J'ai, j'ai du travail Hokage, nous nous verrons demain…

- Oui, bien sûr…

Naruto se leva, il était déçu de l'accueil léger de Hinata, elle avait l'air ravie de la nouvelle, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait fait ça pour elle.

Avant de s'en aller, Naruto tenta une dernière reconnaissance.

- Au fait… !

Naruto s'avança, il prit appuie sur ses deux mains installés sur le bureau et rapprocha son visage de celui de Hinata.

- Ne doute plus jamais de moi, s'il te plait…

- Euh…

- Ça me rend vulnérable, alors, sois sur que, pour toujours, toi et moi, tous les deux, nous aurons le même nindo…

Hinata se sentit rougir comme jamais, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit l'impression désagréable qu'elle était prête à s'évanouir devant l'aveu de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore désespérément.

- A demain… Dit-il pour conclure

Il se releva, un sourire fier aux lèvres, la réaction de Hinata avait visiblement flatté son égo d'homme séduit.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme autorisa ses larmes à tomber contre ses joues. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, déversant son mal-être soudain.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi je l'aime autant, depuis tout ce temps… ? Pourquoi viens-tu me faire ça… ?

Naruto se dirigea au quartier des Uchiwa, annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il aperçut Hiroshi et sa petite-fille.

- Monsieur Hiroshi… !

- Ah, Hokage… !

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer… !

- Dites-nous… ?

- J'ai pris la décision d'annuler la destruction de votre village et dès demain, nous chercherons un nouvel endroit pour notre projet…

- Vraiment ! S'écria de joie Miya

- Oui… !

- Grand-père, je suis si contente… Dit-elle enlaçant ce dernier

- Moi aussi… Merci infiniment Hokage…

- Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre beaucoup de chose, je me suis remis en question et ça n'a était que bénéfique, je ne mérite pas vos remerciements après tous ces dégâts…

- Ne doutait pas de vous ainsi, nous avions confiance en votre légendaire bonté… !

- Ah… ?

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous remercier… ?

- Nous remercier… ? Mais enfin, pour quelle raison feriez-vous ça…

- En réalité, nous trouvons votre village bien triste… Votre village est encore en piteux état et votre forêt se meurt…

- Oui, nous avons prit du retard sur tous ces biens… Mais où voulez vous en venir…

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, notre village vit de sa beauté, nous nous proposons mes hommes et moi de redonner beauté à vote village, avec votre autorisation, évidement…

- Vous, vous feriez ça… ?

- Bien sur…

- Et bien, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez… Oui, évidement, j'accepte…

- Parfait…

La fin de cette journée arriva enfin. Naruto rentra chez lui, plus épanoui que jamais, n'omettant de regarder fièrement cette fois-ci la photo de ses parents avant de partir.

- « J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi »

Le jeune homme guida ses pas vers sa maison, quand il entendu des cris de frustration.

- Tu es en retard… J'attends devant chez toi depuis des heures !

- « C'est la voix de Shikamaru… ? »

Naruto s'approcha du coin de rue et aperçut Shikamaru devant l'appartement offert à Temari pour ses nombreux déplacements.

- Désolé… Je voulais finir rapidement un dossier…

Le jeune homme empoigna la main de la jeune femme, il prit appuie sur le mur, et embrassa passionnément cette dernière.

- Tu m'as manqué… Confia le jeune homme

- Toi aussi…

Naruto sourit à cette image. Il n'était pas surpris, tout le monde imaginait que ces deux là entretenaient une relation, mais ils voulaient la garder juste pour eux.

Le jeune homme partit avant de se faire accusé de voyeur. Il rentra chez lui, dina et partit se détendre devant la télévision.

Le jeune homme se sentit seul, ces deux amoureux rendu envieux le jeune homme.

- Ils avaient l'air heureux…

Il les jalousait, ce sentiment d'être à deux, d'appartenir à une personne, de se sentir soutenue et aimé, quelque soit la nature du jour suivant. Naruto se retourna dans son lit et songea.

Des années qu'il était seul et cette grande maison le déprimait quelque peu, elle était immense, il pourrait accueillir une femme et deux enfants.

- Mais à quoi je pense ! Rougit ce dernier.

Naruto s'emporta dans ses pensées intimes, deux femmes pourraient occuper cette place importante dans sa vie.

- Comment ça deux femmes ! Naruto, ça ne va pas !

Il dut se résoudre à l'affreuse évidence.

Sakura, son amour d'enfance, il aurait tout fait, tout donné pour avoir de l'importance aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci était bien trop possédée par Sasuke pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage, des rumeurs venant des plus curieux, faisait paraitre une relation naissante entre ses deux anciens camarades, le médecin ninja et l'Hokage.

Cependant, Naruto se torturait l'esprit avec Hinata depuis la guerre. Elle était venue lui sauver la vie, sachant ses faibles chances de s'en sortir vivante, elle avait glissé un « Je t'aime », citée à la perfection son nindo, elle avait « marché dans ses pas », toujours…

- Pourquoi ne me dit-elle plus rien… ? Est-ce que j'ai laissé trop de temps s'écouler… Et Sakura… ?

Après la guerre, le jeune homme avait était rapidement convoité pour être le nouvel Hokage, tout s'était déroulé vite, très vite, laissant ses amis s'épanouir eux aussi dans leur vie. Le jeune homme n'avait plus porté aucune attention à Sakura, ni aux sentiments naissant pour Hinata.

- Je suis paumé !

Naruto éteignit la lumière et dispersa ses doutes dans ses rêves.

Le jour suivant apparut, Naruto partit tôt à son bureau, il tournait en rond dans son lit, rêvassant encore dans sa perdition à ses sentiments. Afin de s'occuper l'esprit et de se concentrer dans son travail, Naruto réuni les plans de Konoha et des environs. Puis, sortit d'ancien dossier de construction, ainsi que le dossier du projet de l'orphelinat de Konoha.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de le consulter, il lit attentivement le dossier qu'Hinata avait monté. Il était parfait, la jeune femme avait pensé à tout, dans les moindres détails, une seule année pour réaliser ce but.

- L'orphelinat de Kistune… Kistune… ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit à ce mot, il lui semblait le connaître.

- Kistune, c'est renard en anagramme japonais... ! Renard… Pourquoi Renard… ?

Le jeune homme cogita, puis rougit à sa réponse.

- Renard, comme… ?

On frappa à sa porte. Le jeune homme dérangé dans ses pensées intimes, fut surpris et fit tomber tous ses dossiers.

- Non ! Entrez !

Naruto se leva et ramassa toutes ces feuilles.

- Bonjour… Hokage… Dit poliment Temari

- Hokage, tout vas bien… ? Demanda Kiba

- Oui, oui… ! Rit-il nerveusement. Un courant d'air à tout fait tomber !

- Un courant d'air… ? S'interrogea Shikamaru

Leurs amis se questionnèrent, car aucunes fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes.

- Allons dans la bibliothèque, nous serons plus à l'aise…

- Oui… !

- Désolée, je suis en retard…

- Hey, Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? Sourit Kiba

- L'Hokage m'a demandé de venir vous aider…

- Ah…

Naruto et ces quatre amis rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils étendirent sur la table un grand plan de Konoha et du pays du feu.

- Je me suis permis de demander à Temari de venir, car une idée m'est venue…

- Je t'écoute…

- Le désert de Suna est vaste et très grand et il n'est pas loin de Konoha, pourquoi ne pas tenter de le construire ici… !

- Peut-être, mais par quel moyen le pays de l'eau accèderait à cette zone… Le village de Kichou possédait une voix maritime, ce n'est pas le cas de Suna… Répliqua Kiba

- La zone pourrait abriter une voix aérienne…

- Peut-être mais cela ferait des dépenses de plus pour le pays de l'eau et je doute qu'ils acceptent…

- Je ne vois pas d'autre emplacement possible…

- Il y a bien un endroit où construire cette maudite zone commerciale ! S'agaça Kiba

L'Hokage et les ninjas contournèrent toute la carte de Konoha et du pays du feu, et aucune solution ne leur paraissait plausible. Aucun autre village ne semblait correspondre au attente du terrain souhaitait.

- Il est tard, revenez demain… S'attrista Naruto

- Comme vous voulez Hokage !

Tous prirent congé excepté Hinata que le jeune homme retenu.

- Oui… ?

- Merci… !

- Comment… ? Rougit-elle

- Pour avoir donné…

- Naruto ! S'écria soudainement Sakura rentrant en trombe. Euh… ?

Le médecin eut un pincement au cœur, découvrant subitement cette image de Naruto et Hinata seule dans cette pièce. Mais les mots de sa meilleure amie résonnaient en elle comme un encouragement et repris ses esprits naturellement.

- Désolée, je vous dérange, je pensais que votre réunion était terminée…

- Et bien…

- Oui, nous avions terminé… ! A demain Hokage… !

- Hi…

La jeune femme sourit à sa camarade et partit loin de cet endroit asservissent. Toute la journée, la jeune femme s'était battue avec elle-même, toute une journée à rester aux côtés de Naruto, le voir, l'entendre, le respirer, l'effleurer, le regarder, lui parler, trop d'émotion pour cette jeune femme complètement amoureuse de son ami.

Ses pas se faisaient grands, puis soudainement, ses jambes s'élancèrent dans une course. Elle courut, vite, très vite, comme pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, elle voulait oublier, oublier tout ce qui faisait que son cœur bondissait à la simple prononciation de son nom, oublier le pourquoi de son amour, ne voulant aucunement s'apaisait ou même s'enfuir.

- « Je suis fatiguée. »

- Alors, vous avez trouvé un lieu… ?

- Non, nous verrons demain… Que voulais-tu… ?

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu voulais aller diner… Tu sais, les camarades de l'équipe sept réuni, ça fait longtemps…

- Oui, si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que Sasuke soit disponible…

- Oh, non, je, je voulais juste toi et moi… Rougit-elle

- Oh… Et bien, oui… Si tu veux…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste…

Naruto observa Sakura, son amie avait les traits de visage d'une personne gênée et attristée.

- Désolé… Je serais ravie de diner en ta compagnie… Sourit-il

- Bien…

Les deux jeunes gens partirent diner chez Choji.

La soirée fut conviviale, les deux amis ne cessaient de parler du quotidien, de rire de leur souvenir. Naruto était ravi de ce moment en tête à tête avec la femme qui l'avait toujours « fantasmé ». Sakura se libérait complètement l'esprit, oubliant la douleur gravée dans son cœur faite par Sasuke, son ami était charmant, adulte, joyeux et fantasque.

Sakura sentait des picotements dans son ventre au moindre regard de Naruto, elle tremblait a chaque effleurement de sa peau, son cœur s'affolait.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas d'un tel revirement de situation. Elle, longtemps amoureuse sincèrement de Sasuke, ayant pleuré chaque jour son départ, sa haine, sa trahison, son attention de la tuer sans remord. Elle qui se surprenait à penser à lui sans cesse, à espérer qu'il lui accorde de l'importance, un regard, un mot, même un banale « ça va ». Rien, aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien de leur relation.

- Sakura… ?

- Oui !

- Ça va… ?

- Oui… Tout va très bien… Sourit-elle

Après ce fameux repas. Sakura proposa à Naruto de se balader dans le village.

- Il commence à faire froid maintenant… Frissonna Sakura

- Oui… Le mois de novembre est frais cette année…

Sakura dépérit, Naruto resterait malgré son air mature, un naïf dans l'âme.

- Ça te dirait d'aller marcher près du lac… ?

- Les promenades en forêt sont interdites la nuit… !

- Oui, je sais, mais si je suis avec toi, ça devrait passer…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la forêt et comme convenu, Sakura et Naruto furent arrêtés à l'entrée.

- Les visites sont… Oh, Naruto… ! Prononça Sasuke.

- Et bien Sasuke, on ne reconnait pas l'aura de ses amis… ? Se moqua gentiment Saï. Désolé Hokage, nous ne vous avions pas reconnu…

- C'est rien…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Hokage que tu peux te permettre de pénétrer dans la forêt… ! Répliqua froidement l'Uchiwa

- Je sais, mais Sakura a insisté… L'heure n'est pas tardive, nous ne risquons rien… Sourit Naruto.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Ce sont les règles, c'est tout !

Naruto rit quelque peu, « Sasuke et les règles ». Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il ordonnait ça pour sa sécurité.

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, promis… Sasu-chou !

- Débile !

Sasuke remit vivement son masque est disparu.

- Pas de bêtise… Sourit Saï, suivant son équipier

- Saï ! Baka ! Râla Sakura

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la forêt et s'assirent près du lac.

- J'ai froid… Susurra Sakura après un long silence

- Oh, attends, je te passe mon veste…

Sakura s'étouffa avec sa salive, Naruto était bien un homme comme les autres, ne comprenant aucunement ses attentions.

- Naruto, prends-moi dans tes bras ! S'écria d'impatience la jeune femme

- Euh…

- Désolée, je, je ne voulais pas crier… Laisse tomber… Rougit-elle

Le jeune homme fut quelque peu surpris par cette soudaine déclaration. Tout, « à tout », il s'attendait à tout, sauf une demande intime de Sakura. Souriant à la légère intimidation de son amie, Naruto passa délicatement son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et ramena son corps gelé sur ce dernier.

- C'est mieux… ?

- Oui…

Sakura ferma les yeux devant tant de sentiment qui se bousculaient en elle à cet instant.

Le corps de Naruto était chaud, son geste doux, son épaule confortable. Il souriait gracieusement à cette lune éclairant le lac. Ses yeux bleus translucides brillaient, reflétant toute la bonté de son ami. Il avait un air doux, sage et serein. Son sourire traduisait tout le bonheur que l'on peu ressentir à ces petits moment sans importance, mais intense à vivre.

Admirative. Elle était admirative devant cet homme qu'était devenu Naruto. Son nom n'était suivi que d'éloge en l'immense personne qu'il représentait, un jour haït, aujourd'hui adulé de tous.

Elle se remémorait les moments les plus soutenus vécus à ses côtés et il ne lui semblait pas, après tout ce temps, qu'une personne autre que Naruto ne l'ai admiré et conquis.

Réaliser. Sakura réalisait que cet homme fantasque avait toujours était « amoureux », elle, aveuglée pour accepter ce sentiment.

Plus elle l'admirait, plus son cœur émettait des battements fracassant, son corps vibrait et frissonnait de désir.

Elle remonta sa tête quelque peu, afin d'apercevoir d'encore plus proche le visage de Naruto. Le jeune homme sentit son amie bouger, il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

La jeune femme avait la tête vide en cet instant, vide de tous sens et n'écoutant que sa pulsion, elle glissa ses lèvres à celle de Naruto et ferma les yeux, honteuse.

Naruto sentit son être se crisper. Que se passait-il… ? Allait-il se réveiller, ou Sakura l'embrassait réellement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il réalisait que son amour d'enfance répondait enfin à ses plus fins désirs, alors pourquoi garder les yeux ouverts… ? Honteux, il les ferma.

Sakura sentit son bas ventre se serrer, son cœur se délecter, son corps se consumer sous les frissons, une douleur dans la gorge se fit sentir, des grésillements envahit son estomac.

Ce baiser la rendait heureuse.

Naruto ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il effleurait un rêve avec un goût âcre, pourtant, n'attendait-il pas ce baiser avec impatience, une reconnaissance, un geste de la part de la jeune femme qu'il aimait… ?

Une pensée gênante lui apparut, pourquoi ne pas sourire comme Shikamaru, pourquoi ne pas réclamer comme Temari, pourquoi son corps et son cœur ne palpitait pas… ?

Ce baiser le rendait anxieux.

Le jeune homme mit lui-même fin au baiser. Sakura avait les yeux pétillant, du rouge dessiné sur les joues, le sourire aux lèvres, ce baiser avait était différent pour chacun.

Naruto ne savait que dire, ni que faire, il était perturbé, troublé par le peu de ressentit de cet instant.

- Je… C'était…

- Je, je devrais te raccompagner… Il est tard et tu, tu meurs de froid…

- Oui…

Le retour au domicile de Sakura fut silencieux et distant, les deux jeunes gens analysant tous deux leurs ressentis.

- Bonne nuit Sakura…

- Bonne nuit…

La jeune femme déposa timidement un dernier baiser sur la joue de Naruto et rentra précipitamment chez elle, comme pour ne pas affronter le truisme de cette nouvelle situation entre les deux amis.

Naruto traina son esprit en rentrant à son domicile. Il pénétra dans sa demeure, étrange et impassible à la situation.

Il plongea dans son lit, ferma les yeux et repensa à ce baiser.

Rien.

Il lécha ses lèvres pour se souvenir de façon plus gourmande ce moment.

Néant.

Son cœur battait, mais d'inquiétude, son corps se crispait, mais de négation, son ventre se tordait, mais de questionnement.

- Je n'ai… Rien ressenti…

Naruto tourna dans son lit, se frappa la tête, se traita de tous les noms, pourquoi ce baiser parfait, ne lui apportait aucun sentiment… ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait… ? Appartenir à Sakura, évincer Sasuke de son cœur pour la combler… ?

- Je dois être trop bête !

Quelques jours passèrent et la date limite pour trouver un nouveau terrain s'écoulait trop rapidement. Des journées entières à essayer de trouver une terre à donner à ces promoteurs, un court d'eau pour le pays de l'eau, un pont pour les villages perchés sur les plus hautes montagnes, une distance équivaut pour chacun. Impossible.

- Hokage, il ne nous reste plus que deux jours pour trouver ce fameux terrain, on ne vas jamais y arriver, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a pas plus parfait que Kichou… S'essouffla Kiba

- Il est hors de question que je revienne sur ma parole en ce qui les concerne, nous trouverons, même si c'est au dernier moment… !

- Oui…

- Il est tard, rentrez chez vous… On se voit demain…

- Bien…

Kiba et Hinata prirent congés, excepté Shikamaru que Naruto retenu.

- Hokage, je suis très pessimiste en ce qui concerne ce projet… Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon ami, je trouverais…

- Oui… !?

- Je t'ai retenu pour te poser une question… Un peu, personnelle…

- Euh…

Naruto se gratta le derrière de la tête et rit nerveusement.

- Je vous écoute… ?

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire, ça, ça concerne Temari…

- Hein… ?

- Oui, enfin, je veux dire…

- Quelque chose ne va pas concernant Temari… ?

- Non, non, tout vas bien, elle fait de l'excellent travail, comme d'habitude… Non, je…

- Naruto… Prononça le jeune homme essayant de le mettre plus à l'aise. Si tu as une question, je t'écoute, même si…

- Ne t'en fais pas, votre relation restera confidentiel… Sourit ce dernier

- Merci, mais que veux-tu me demander… ?

- C'est une question assez intime…

- Euh… ! Rougit-il

- Non, non, je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens quand tu l'embrasses ! Avait-il demandé d'une traite…

Shikamaru rit d'intimidation, et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Ce que je ressens, ah, et bien, euh…

- Je veux dire, quelque soit ce que tu éprouves, au fond de toi, tu ressens quelque chose de spécial, non… ?

- Oui…

- …

- Pourquoi… ?

- Ah, euh, pour rien, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, à demain !

Naruto rangea à toute vitesse ses dossiers et prit congé sous les yeux interrogateur de son ami.

- Sakura… ! Sakura… !

- Oui… ?

- Tu es dans la lune ces derniers jours… ? Ça va… ?

- J'ai embrassé Naruto !

- Si c'est que ça… Tu as quoi… ?!

- Nous avons diné ensemble lundi soir, puis nous sommes allés nous promener au bord d'un lac, nous nous sommes assis, j'avais froid, il m'a pris dans ses bras et je l'ai embrassé… Dit-elle frustrée

- Et… ?

- Et, je ne cesse d'y penser… ! Ce baiser tourne en boucle dans ma tête, j'ai, j'ai le cœur qui bat à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai le ventre en coton, je…

- Tu… ?

- Je ne pense qu'à Naruto, le matin quand je me lève, il est ma première pensée, la journée je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est l'apercevoir et le soir, je… Je souhaite qu'il soit là, près de moi, à me réchauffer… Sans cesse…

Ino tomba des nus. Sakura paraissait passionnée et terriblement sincère dans ses désirs, elle avait le droit à une véritable déclaration.

- Tu as l'air… Vraiment… Amoureuse… ?

- Moi, amoureuse de Naruto ?

Sakura rit nerveusement, un rire qui était dément et qui se réforma vite en pleure.

- Sakura…

- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange cette situation… J'ai toujours étais tellement amoureuse de Sasuke, il était en moi, et je n'ai cessé de fatiguer Naruto avec Sasuke, pleurer pour qu'il fasse tout et n'importe quoi afin de me le ramener et… Je savais, je savais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il faisait ça par amour pour moi…

- Sakura, calme-toi…

Ino prit son amie dans les bras, elle avait visiblement besoin d'évacuer un mal qui la rongeait.

- Je suis vraiment stupide…

- Sakura, nous avons eu des moments très difficiles depuis l'académie…

- Ce n'est pas ça le souci… Je suis une fille immonde, tu comprends, j'ai l'impression d'être celle qui ouvre enfin les yeux et ça m'agace, quelle personne pourrait dire de moi que aujourd'hui je suis sincère… ?

- Naruto… Naruto sait qui tu es, et c'est pour ça qu'il est amoureux de toi… Tout le monde peut se tromper… De toute façon, tu t'affoles pour rien, si tu as un poids sur le cœur, parle lui de cette situation qui te ronge…

- Depuis cette soirée, Naruto ne m'a pas adressé la parole, ni dit quoi que ce soit…

- Il est peut-être intimidé…

- Peut-être…

Miya ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, elle remuait de droite à gauche dans son lit, essayant de trouver désespérément une position pour s'endormir.

La jeune femme était morose, elle se sentait seule, elle voulait retourner dans son village, retrouvait le soutiens qui lui faisaient oublier ses plus sombres pensées.

Elle se leva, furtivement, il fallait qu'elle s'empêche de penser, de se diriger vers cette lassitude qui la blessait.

Elle enfila une veste et sortit dehors. L'air était frais, l'hiver s'installait progressivement sur le pays.

Elle marcha et soudainement stoppa ses pas, elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de pénétrer dans la forêt la nuit.

Elle fut déçue, s'était sa seule énergie, sa seule ressource, le vent, le bruit de la nature, les arbres, les sons, le toucher du cosmos, s'était elle. Déprimante, elle laissa son corps se reposer sur les marches d'un escalier. Sa tête vira vers le haut. Elle désirait les apercevoir, ces étoiles scintillantes de mille feux, l'image de l'univers dans toute sa splendeur, la vie dans sa création, un émerveillement.

Elle laissa des larmes s'échapper, ses yeux n'étaient plus que troubles, des formes se dessinaient dans sa plus grande forme de santé, mais rien, elle ne voyait plus rien.

Miya cherchait, espérait, désirait, comme toute jeune femme de son âge, la personne qui pourrait être ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là… ? Retentit la voix froide de Sasuke

- Pardon… ?

- Vous êtes assise devant ma demeure… !

- Désolée…

Miya se leva avec difficulté, le froid l'avait paralysé et sa tristesse alourdissait tous ses sens.

La jeune femme trébucha quelque peu et Sasuke rattrapa ce corps échu.

- Désolée, je suis restée trop longtemps assise…

- Ne trainez plus ici, et surtout la nuit, je vous ai dis que c'était interdit… !

- Oui, pardon… Je ne dérangerais plus…

La jeune femme se désola de la froideur de ce jeune homme. Elle partit, encore plus mélancolique.

Sasuke eut un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi cette jeune fille tenait tant à sortir la nuit, seule et contempler la forêt dans ces heures « sombres ».

- « Sombre ».

Ce mot fit un effet de claque au jeune anbu. Elle était aveugle, le noir constamment, une vision inexistante et perpétuellement ténébreuse. Elle ne devait se sentir bien que la nuit, elle était surement égal à toutes personnes dans ces moments auguste.

Le jeune homme compris, les ténèbres étaient sa seule manière de se sentir, comme les « autres ».

Il conçut, mais ne fit rien de ses pensées, il laissa la jeune femme rentrer seule, gardant cet instant où il se comprenait, pour lui.

- « Jamais plus aucun sentiment ne doit m'atteindre ».


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** _« A quoi reconnaît-on que l'on est amoureux ? C'est très simple. On est amoureux quand on commence à agir contre son intérêt »._ **François Truffaut**

Naruto était debout à l'aurore, il voulait absolument trouver un lieu afin que Kichou soit définitivement oublié. Dans la bibliothèque, le jeune homme faisait de nombreuse fois le tour de différentes cartes, calculant, mesurant, observant chaque parcelle, mais rien, rien ne se présentait comme étant parfait.

Dans ses pensées, Naruto renversa sa pile de document à l'entrée frétillante de Sasuke.

- Tu m'as fais peur… !

- Désolé…

Sasuke ramassa les documents de Naruto et les disposa sur la table.

- Je suis venu te poser une question… ? Dit froidement Sasuke

- Quoi… ?

- Pourquoi les villageois de Kichou restent à Konoha… ?

- Tout d'abord, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de terrain remplaçant et puis, ils ont tenu à rester pour aider à la rénovation de Konoha…

- Je vois…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Non, comme ça…

- Tout va bien… ?

- Oui… ! Et toi, tes recherches… ?

- Ça ne donne rien, je ne trouve aucun village pouvant avoir les caractéristiques identiques à Kichou… !

- Tu es obstiné, tu vas finir par trouver à la dernière minute !

- Oui… Sourit-il. Et toi, comment te sens tu… ? Tout va bien… ?

- Tu te prends pour ma mère… ?! Se vexa ce dernier. Je dois y aller, à plus tard !

- Sasuke !

- …

- Pourquoi ne pas passé une soirée ensemble ce soir !

- C'est un rendez-vous… ?

Naruto rit, son ami avait fini par céder la place à son ironie.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… Répond enfin ce dernier

- Bien, retrouve-moi ici en fin d'après-midi !

- Très bien !

Sasuke s'évapora. Au même instant, Shikamaru fit son entrée.

- Bonjour…

- …

- Hokage… !

- Je m'inquiète pour Sasuke, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'intègre comme il faut… ! Je ne sais jamais s'il est heureux ou malheureux…

- Sasuke n'occupe pas la place la plus saine pour se construire une vie…

- Que veux-tu dire… ?

- Les anciens ont accepté que tu le places chez les anbus, afin de garder un œil sur lui et ils lui ont proposé ce grade car les anbus sont en majorité des personnalités austères… Il ne peut réellement pas se stabiliser s'il passe de haine en haine… !

- Oui… C'est vrai…

- Il faut qu'il développe sa sociabilité dans un autre univers… Quelque chose de stable et de joviale, mais ce sont deux points vraiment opposés à Sasuke…

- Oui…

Naruto s'inquiétait sans cesse pour son ami, il était un frère dans son cœur, et jamais le jeune homme n'avait esquissé un sourire de bonheur sur ses lèvres, ni un rire se déployant de sa gorge, ni un geste de bienveillance. Le bien-être de Sasuke importait à Naruto, il avait traversé tout au long de sa vie, des moments difficiles, de haine, de vengeance, de mort, de solitude et le jeune Hokage aurait tout donné pour lui offrir l'antipode.

Hinata et Kiba arrivèrent et les jeunes gens se mirent de nouveau à la recherche de ce lieu unique.

Dans l'après-midi, Shion vint interrompre Naruto.

- Naruto, Monsieur Hiroshi souhaite te voir... !

- J'arrive…

Naruto se rendit avec Shion dans son bureau où l'attendait installé son visiteur.

- Bonjour Monsieur… ! Dit poliment Naruto lui serrant la main

- Bonjour Hokage… Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurai une petite faveur à vous demander…

Shion fronça les sourcils, que voulez ce vieil homme, encore.

- Comme promis, mes hommes et moi-même nous nous occupons de votre village…

- Oui, j'ai eu des remonter de mes conseillers, vous faites du très bon travail, le chef de chantier Monsieur Köto est très impressionné par votre rapidité et votre savoir faire…

- Merci beaucoup, c'est agréable de savoir que son travail est complimenté… Cependant, j'ai bien peur que ma petite-fille Miya ne s'ennuie ici… Dans l'habitude, elle s'occupe des animaux, des jardins, mais ici vous n'en possédez pas, et elle tourne en rond dans la demeure… Je venais par conséquent vous demander s'il y avait un travail pour elle… ?

- Je comprends… Je chercherais un…

- Hokage, avec le respect que je dois à cette jeune fille, son handicape nous empêchera de lui trouver quoi que ce soit…

- Ma petite-fille fait tout toute seule, sans l'aide de personne, elle est en parfaite harmonie avec son environnement, elle ne représentera aucun danger…

- Je sais bien, mais personne ne voudra d'une aide aussi peu précieuse…

- Shion !

- Je comprends…

L'homme se leva, quelque peu attristé.

- Merci tout de même Hokage…

Hiroshi prit congé.

- Shion, je te pensais un peu plus délicat que ça… !

Naruto se leva, coléreux d'une telle méchanceté, il partit rejoindre ses camarades. Shion n'abandonna pas et suivit le jeune homme.

- Naruto, avoue tout de même que cette jeune fille possède une incapacité importante…

- Son grand-père affirme qu'elle sait parfaitement se débrouiller, n'as-tu jamais appris la confiance… ? Dit-il pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

- Je la respecte, je l'ais affirmé, mais je sais d'avance que personne ne voudra l'aide d'une jeune fille non-voyante !

- …

- Tu ne dis rien et c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison…

- Hokage… Retentit la douce voix de Hinata…

- Oui… ?

- Hier Tenten m'a prévenu de l'absence de l'une de nos professeurs suite à un accident de voyage, elle ne pourra reprendre avant un mois, je cherchais donc une remplaçante et Miya pourrait occuper ce poste…

- Vraiment… ? Tu accepterais… ?

- Évidement… Sourit-elle

- Parfait… Allons l'annoncer à Monsieur Hiroshi… Se réjouit le jeune homme

Naruto saisit Hinata par la main, et le jeune homme partit rejoindre Hiroshi. La jeune femme sentait son cœur tambouriner à vitesse record, la main de Hinata prise dans la sienne, les guidant tous deux d'un air enjoué vers leur invité.

- Monsieur Hiroshi… !

Ils trouvèrent l'homme à la porte d'entrée.

- Ah, vous avez mit du temps, mais j'étais sûr que vous viendriez… ! Sourit ce dernier.

- Comment… ?

- Je vous écoute jeune homme…

- Hinata manque d'un professeur dans son orphelinat, alors elle a pensé à votre petite-fille… Cela lui conviendrait-il… ?

- Miya adore les enfants et elle est très cultivée, elle sera plus que ravie… Merci de lui laisser sa chance… Dit-il s'inclinant devant la chef du clan Hyûga.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal et j'ai grande confiance en votre petite-fille…

- Merci… Quand doit-elle commencer… ?

- Elle peut passer me voir en fin d'après-midi à l'orphelinat et elle pourra commencer dès demain… !

- Bien, elle viendra sans faute… ! Merci encore…

- Je vous en prie…

Hiroshi partit annoncer la nouvelle à sa petite-fille.

- Merci beaucoup Hinata…

- Je t'en prie…

- Tu es vraiment généreuse et fantastique… !

- Euh… Merci…

La jeune femme se sentait partir dans la contemplation, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans ce sentiment d'affection, elle devait se convaincre que Naruto était juste poli avec elle, « oui, juste poli ».

A cette réflexion, son cœur ne fit qu'un bon et elle détacha immédiatement sa main encore accrochée à celle de Naruto.

- Désolée…

- Euh…

- Retournons travailler…

- Hinata… Pourquoi tu… ?

- Naruto ! Retentit la voix de Ino

- Ino… ?

- Viens, il faut que je te parle !

- « Assez ».

Naruto perdait patience, à chaque instant privilégié avec Hinata, une personne venait l'interrompre pour diverse raison.

- Je retourne en salle…

- Hinata… ?!

Mais la jeune femme partit.

- Naruto…

- Je n'ai pas le temps Ino, reviens plus tard !

Naruto partit nonchalant, laissant planter Ino, ici, vexée.

- Quoi… ?!

Hinata était partit vite dans la salle, ne voulant se retrouver seule encore une fois avec son ami.

La journée s'écoula vite et les ninjas repartirent chez eux, découragés par leur résultat nul.

Naruto essaya de garder Hinata avec lui, mais la jeune femme étira le prétexte qu'elle devait rapidement retrouver Miya.

Hinata s'en voulait, Naruto tenait réellement à lui dire quelque chose ces derniers jours, mais elle craignait le pire, entendre la vérité.

Peut-être avait-il l'intention de répondre à ses sentiments dans la négation, et la jeune femme ne voulait entendre ces mots douloureux, elle était mature, mais en amour, le pas lâche est vite franchit.

- Vous êtes triste… ? Demanda subitement Miya arrivant à l'orphelinat.

- Euh… ?

- J'ai l'ai pressentit…

- « Elle n'a peut-être pas la vue, mais elle a le regard du cœur… ». Oui, mais ce n'est rien… Venez, je vais vous présenter à la classe…

Hinata conduit Miya à la salle de classe. Elle fut impressionné, Miya avait un flair, un touché et une intuition démesurée, elle marchait, faisait des pas sans crainte, sachant où elle allait.

- « Elle est courageuse ».

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent.

- Tenten… Je te présente Miya…

- Ah, vous êtes mon sauveur… Dit-elle essoufflée

- Tenten s'occupe des plus grands, mais étant donné l'absence soudaine de notre professeur, mon amie a du tenir les deux classes…

- Oui et je crois que j'ai perdu une main, mes deux tympans sont sûrement amochés, et je pense avoir de la peinture rose ou bleu sur le visage jusqu'à mes trente ans !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

- Vous vous occuperez donc des petits, je vais vous donner le programme…

- Merci…

Des futurs parents présents dans la classe regardèrent Miya d'un regard méprisant. Cette jeune femme était aveugle et c'est elle qui pendant plusieurs semaines, s'occuperait de leur enfant. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà.

Hinata donna les instructions à Miya. La jeune femme était déjà ravie de son futur travail qui serait plus un plaisir qu'une tâche. Elle parlait facilement avec les enfants et ces derniers s'approchaient d'elle souriant et curieux.

Tenten resta avec Miya dans la classe, Hinata étant prise à part par trois familles. Les jeunes femmes discutèrent dans le couloir.

- Mademoiselle Hyûga, cette jeune femme est-elle la remplaçante de Madame Shô… ?

- Oui… Elle est charmante et fera du très bon travail…

- Mais comment dire sans juger, elle est aveugle non… ?

- Oui, mais comme vous pouvez le constater elle se débrouille seule à merveille…

- Mademoiselle, dans quelques semaines ces enfants seront les nôtres, et nous voulons qu'ils soient épanouit et surveiller par une personne de confiance et qui a les capacités de garder des enfants…

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je vous assure que cette jeune fille est…

- Mademoiselle… ! Nous sommes les futures mères de nos enfants et nous refusons qu'ils soient confiés à une jeune femme qui n'est pas compétente à cent pour cent…

- Je conçois votre inquiétude mais…

- Nous refusons, Mademoiselle, catégoriquement, nous avons le droit de protester contre cette personne…

- Je…

- Nous sommes navrés, mais entendez nous…

- Laissez-lui au moins une chance, une journée…

- Nous ne voulons prendre ce risque…

- Je vois…

- Pardonnez nous… !

- Oui… Ce n'est rien, je, je vais de ce pas, rechercher très vite une autre personne…

- Merci…

Hinata fut déconcertée, elle comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de ces futures mères, mais elle trouvait injuste de juger au premier abord Miya. Elle partit anxieuse de devoir dès maintenant lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Miya…

- Oui… ?

- Puis-je vous voir…

- Bien sûr…

Miya sentait de l'appréhension dans la voix de la jeune femme.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais… Les futures mères de certain enfant, repoussent l'idée que vous vous occupiez d'eux…

- Oh…

- Je suis navrée, je tenais vraiment à vous donner cette chance et je trouve mal de juger sans un premier aperçu… Cela étant…

- Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas votre faute… Je, je comprends…

- Miya…

- Merci à vous de m'avoir accordé de la confiance…

La jeune fille partit subitement.

- Miya… ! « La pauvre, elle avait l'air très triste ».

- Hinata, que se passe-t-il… ?

Sasuke rejoignit Naruto à son bureau et les deux jeunes hommes partirent festoyer. Les deux amis discutèrent de divers sujets, mais Naruto constatait surtout que c'était lui qui engageait la conversation, Sasuke n'avait rien à compter.

- Alors, et toi, comment vas-tu… ?

- Naruto, arrête de toujours me poser cette question… !

- Désolé, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'as pas l'air très épanouit…

- Arrête maman, je vais bien !

Naruto rit, il pouvait lire en son ami, cette réflexion était ironique et Sasuke avait légèrement sourit.

- Je t'avoue avoir été plus heureux, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus à quoi ça ressemble… !

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas beaucoup présent et j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux être heureux dans le domaine où tu es…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis condamné à être anbu pour être constamment surveillé… !

- Sasuke, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois plus…

- Arrête, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi, ça va…

Sasuke afficha un visage fermé et triste. Il devait se sentir prisonnier de sa vie, de son passé, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rit… ? Il devait absolument changer de conversation, afin que son ami oublie les noires pensées dans lesquels il se plongeait.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, as-tu déjà embrassé… ?

Le jeune anbu s'étouffa avec la bouché qu'il comptait avaler et toussota.

- Ça va… ? Rit Naruto

- Quoi, mais c'est quoi cette question… ?

- Bah, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais ressenti… ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de tester avec moi hein… ? Dit-il par ironie

Naruto rit.

- Non, quel horreur, non, c'est parce que… Sakura m'a embrassé l'autre soir et je t'avoue n'avoir rien ressentit de particulier… Je me demandais si c'était normal…

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de futilité, mais je suppose que l'on ne ressent pas « rien » quand on embrasse une fille qu'on est censé aimer depuis quoi, l'académie… !

- J'étais amoureux de Sakura et je pensais que le jour ou on s'embrasserait serait, intense…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête, si tu n'as rien ressentit c'est que tu n'as rien éprouvé c'est tout, ce n'est pas un drame !

- Oui, mais à moins que je me fasse des idées, elle avait l'air plutôt d'apprécier elle…

- …

- A moins que…

- Quoi… ?

- Je suis peut-être perturbé par…

- Hinata !

- Quoi… ? Rougit Naruto

- Même moi je le sais qu'elle est raide dingue de toi !

- Raide dingue… ? Sourit-il

- Oui, Sai n'a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire…

- Quoi même Sai le sait… ?

- Tout le monde le sait depuis l'académie, mais tu es un pauvre idiot, naïf qui ne voit jamais rien !

- Depuis l'académie… ? S'étonne le jeune homme

- Je vois que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de ses sentiments… ?

- Non, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec elle…

- Tu devais parler à Sakura, parce qu'elle avait l'air sincère non… ?

- Oui… A ce propos… Tu ressens quoi pour Sakura… ? Tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, et même tout cour…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas eu et n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités… !

- Sasuke, tu devrais ouvrir ton cœur, je te promets que tu n'en souffrirais pas… Bien au contraire…

- Quoi, tu essayes de me caser maintenant !

- Non, mais c'est épanouissant de ce savoir attiré par une personne…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure d'apporter quoi que ce soit à une personne…

- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne et tu le sais parfaitement…

- Je dois y aller, je commence tôt demain…

- Oui…

Les deux amis se quittèrent ravis d'avoir passé une soirée ensemble. Naruto restait le seul confident et ami de Sasuke, la seule personne avec qui il se sentait en confiance et il devait se l'avouer, heureux.

- « Un véritable frère cet abrutit ! » S'agaça Sasuke

Rentrant chez lui, Naruto aperçu Hinata seule sur un banc. Que faisait-elle ainsi… ? Seule, à une heure tardive… ?

- Hinata… ?

- Bonsoir Hokage…

- Je t'en pris, appel-moi Naruto dans l'intimité… Dit-il prenant place

- Euh oui… Rougit-elle

- Tu avais l'air pensif, quelque chose ne vas pas… ?

- Je m'en veux, Miya est triste par ma faute…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Elle était heureuse de faire partit de l'équipe et de s'occuper des enfants…

- Que s'est-il passé… ?

- Des mères étaient présentes quand j'ai présenté Miya à la classe et elles étaient toutes contre que Miya s'occupent des enfants, à cause du fait qu'elle soit aveugle…

- C'est cruelle, sans lui laisser une chance…

- C'est ce que je leur ai dis, mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre l'avis de ces futures mères… Quand je l'ai dis à Miya, elle est partie en pleurant… Je suis triste pour elle…

- Je vois…

- Je veux vraiment qu'on lui laisse une chance… ! Elle le mérite et peut-être serait-elle plus acceptée si elle était accompagnée… Miya est une jeune fille bien solitaire, et je veux revoir son regard épanouie…

Naruto sentait son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Les mots généreux d'Hinata le charmaient, « qu'elle femme… ! »

- Seulement, je ne vois pas qui pourrait l'aider ! Tenten est bien trop occupé et moi je cours partout !

Un éclair. Un souvenir. Un conseil. Les morceaux de la journée de Naruto firent un rebondissement dans sa tête. Son inquiétude pour Sasuke, les conseils de Shikamaru, son dîner avec son ami et la solution de Hinata.

- Hinata ! Cria le jeune homme

- Euh oui… ?

- Tu viens de me donner une merveilleuse idée ! Serais-tu d'accord pour que Sasuke vienne superviser Miya !

- Hein… Sasuke… ?

- Oui, je le sens vraiment malheureux, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans son passé douloureux, et ce matin Shikamaru me donnait comme conseil de divertir Sasuke, de l'enlever de son statut de anbu qui le qualifiait encore plus d'homme sans foi que d'homme voulant avancer…

- Je, je comprends, mais est-ce que Sasuke sera d'accord ?

- Je suis l'Hokage, il n'aura pas le choix ! Rit ce dernier

- Mais n'était-il pas placé sous surveillance par les anbus…

- Au diable ces règles stupides ! C'est moi qui décide !

- C'est fantastique… Merci beaucoup Naruto…

- Je t'en prie…

- Bien, je vais…

- Hinata… ! Je veux depuis longtemps te remercier pour…

- Hinata-sama… ! Retentit la voix de Neji

Naruto pâlit et crie intérieurement à la conspiration.

- C'est un complot ou quoi… ? Se surprend à hausser Naruto

- Hokage, tout vas bien… ? Demande le jeune homme

- Ah, oui, oui, c'est rien… On se voit demain Hinata… !

- Oui… A demain Hokage…

Sur le chemin, le jeune homme mâchouillait des termes, à chaque instant qu'il était avec Hinata et qu'il s'apprêtait à placer ces fameux mots, ils étaient toujours interrompus.

Une fois chez lui, Naruto se glissa avec plaisir dans les draps chauds. Sa conversation avec Shikamaru et Sasuke se remua dans sa tête, le baiser avec Sakura ne faisait rien ressentir au corps de Naruto, même en y pensant en boucle, rien ne se produisait excepté l'étonnement du geste de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher après ça… Et si elle a ressentit quelque chose de fort… ? Ou peut-être est-elle dans le même esprit que moi… ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

Sasuke rentra enfin de sa garde, sur le chemin du retour, il observa une silhouette, assise de dos sur un banc. Il reconnut Miya, la jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même et le jeune homme pouvait entendre les sanglots de la jeune femme.

Il ne voulut y faire attention. Que pourrait-il faire, que pourrait-il dire… ? Encore une histoire de bonne femme… !

- Je ne sers à rien et à personne… Murmura cette dernière

Les mots de cette jeune femme étaient blessants, pourquoi avoir une telle opinion d'elle… ? Pourquoi déblatérer ce genre de discours sur sa personne… ?

Ces mots cruels eurent pour effet d'attendrir étrangement Sasuke.

- Bonsoir…

Miya sursauta et essuya furtivement ses larmes.

- Bonsoir…

- Vous ne devriez pas être dehors si tard…

- Oui, désolée…

Les deux jeunes gens furent comme pétrifiés, Sasuke ne connaissait même pas les raisons de cette interruption, quant à Miya, elle était toujours impressionnée devant le ton glaciale de ce jeune homme, pourtant, il avait prononcé sa phrase avec plus de douceur.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiote de traîner seule dans votre état la nuit à cette heure-ci… ?

- Idiote… ? Je peux savoir de quel droit vous me traitez d'idiote… ? Vous qui êtes si aigri !

Miya déposa furtivement sa main sur ses lèvres, jamais elle ne s'était mise en colère, et le mot qui qualifiait ce jeune homme n'était peut-être pas correcte, elle ne savait rien de lui, comment le juger ainsi… ?

- Euh… Désolée…

- Partez… ! Rentrez chez vous avant que je m'énerve… !

Sasuke déposa un regard méprisant sur la jeune fille et Miya pouvait ressentir l'atmosphère se munir de tristesse et de colère.

Elle partit, sans autre mot à prononcer.

Sasuke rentra chez lui énervé, il en claqua la porte et fit sortir de ses songes Itachi, affalé dans le canapé.

- Et bien petit frère, tu en fais une tête… ?

Le jeune Uchiwa s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son frère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ? S'inquiète Itachi d'apercevoir peine et irritation dans le regard de son petit-frère

- …

- Sasuke… ?

- Je viens de me faire traiter d'aigri…

- Quoi… ?

- Je viens de me faire traiter d'aigri ! Répète ce dernier plus fort

Itachi eut les yeux ronds et éclata de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle… ? Dit-il vexé

- Et bien, cette personne n'a pas tout à fait tord, mais même moi je n'aurais pas osé te le dire…

- …

- Naruto te connaît bien décidément…

- Ce n'est pas Naruto qui m'a traité d'aigri…

- Ah oui… ? Mais qui… ? S'effraie ce dernier espérant que cette personne n'est pas finit en charpie.

- Cette fille !

- Une fille… ? Sakura… ?

- Non, Miya… !

- Oh… La petite-fille du clan de Kichou… ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a traité d'aigri… ?

- Parce que je lui ai dis qu'elle était idiote… ?

- …

- Laisse tomber ! Dit-il se levant

- Pourquoi est-elle idiote… ? Sourit ce dernier

- J'ai dis laisse tomber… ! Bonne nuit… !

- Bonne nuit… Dit-il souriant

Miya tournait dans son lit, ce n'était pas une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Elle était à bout de nerfs, elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi jugé ce jeune homme, il paraissait solitaire et sans expression, le mot « aigri » l'avait sûrement contrarié.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis énervée… ?

L'aube se levait. Naruto était déjà au travail, c'était la dernière journée qu'il possédait pour trouver un village enfin constructible. Il avait le visage fatigué, le jeune homme ne faisait pas de bonne nuit ces derniers temps. Trop de contrariété se bousculait dans sa tête. De plus, une réception se tenait ce soir, afin de fêter l'arriver du Daimyo dans le village de Konoha. Naruto devait par conséquent, se concentrer uniquement sur ce lieu tant convoité.

Sasuke rejoignit le groupe d'anbu et leur chef leur dictait leur mission pour la journée et qui serait de garde la nuit. Tous partirent excepté Sasuke, qui n'avait été attribué d'aucune mission.

- Chef… Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui… ?

- Ah, Sasuke, je suis surpris de te voir ici…

- Pardon… ?

- Et bien, tu… Tu commences ton nouveau travail aujourd'hui non… ?

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

- Et bien ton nouveau travail à l'orphelinat… Attribué par l'Hokage…

- Mon quoi, par qui… ?

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe… L'Hokage a fait un arrêt exceptionnel pour toi, pour que tu puisses ne plus faire partit des anbus et ainsi plus surveiller… !

- Quoi… ?

- Oui, tu vas être professeur à l'orphelinat non… ?

Sasuke grimaça, ses yeux devinrent noir, son sharingan se diluait dans ses pupilles de colère.

- Naruto… !

Le jeune anbu partit furtivement et se dirigea au quartier de l'Hokage. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Naruto avec le pied, effrayant Shion.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !

- Où est Naruto… ?

- Pourquoi… ?

- Où est Naruto… !

- Sasuke… ? Glissa la petite voix de Sakura.

- Sakura, où est Naruto… ?

- Je partais le voir dans la bibliothèque… Pourquoi… ?

- Pour le tuer… !

- Euh…

Le jeune homme partit en direction de la bibliothèque, Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Son ami avait l'air furieux, une dispute allait éclater violemment. Sasuke fit subir le même sort à la porte de la bibliothèque, sous la stupéfaction de Kiba et Shikamaru, ainsi que Naruto.

- Naruto ! Je vais te tuer !

- Euh, ne te fâche pas d'accord… !

Le jeune homme renversa la table et fit valser le travail de ses amis sans honte, puis il bloqua Naruto contre une rangée et le menaça d'un Kunaï.

- Explique-moi ce bordel Naruto !

- Et bien, je… Comment dire… !

- Rend-moi ma place d'anbu tout de suite !

- Je t'en pris Sasuke, ça ne vas pas être si terrible ! Rit-il nerveusement

- Ah oui… ? Si tu veux je te donne cette place et moi je prends la tienne !

- Je fais ça par amitié !

- Il ne va plus rien rester de notre amitié si tu ne me rends pas tout de suite mon grade !

- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai effectué déjà toutes les démarches et puis ta présence est un bénéfice pour une autre personne… !

- Quoi… ?

- Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça et puis de toute façon c'est Shikamaru qui a une cette idée !

- N'essaye pas de mettre tes folies sur le dos des autres Uzumaki !

- C'est la vérité, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te mettre dans un environnement plus tranquille ou la violence ne règne pas !

Sasuke dévisagea le jeune Nara, ce dernier devait s'avouer qu'il avait froid dans le dos, il n'oubliait pas le passé de Sasuke.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui t'a inspiré, c'est toi qui ma foutu là-dedans !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es furieux… ? S'impatienta Sakura

- Alors, Naruto, pourquoi je suis furieux… ?!

- Et bien…

- Hokage… ? Prononça doucement Hinata

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent la jeune femme et le jeune Uchiwa se précipita sur elle et l'encercla entre le mur et sa carrure.

- C'est vous qui avez signé mon contrat… ?! N'est-ce pas… ?

- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin d'une aide et l'Hokage vous a proposé… !

- Mais enfin, que se passe t-il ici… ? S'énerva Sakura

Naruto chopa Sasuke par le col et le fit reculer et le jeune Hokage lui adressa un regard tueur.

- « Ne t'approche pas d'aussi près d'elle ! » Râla Naruto pour lui-même. Ça suffit, arrête de faire l'enfant et considère ça comme une chance de survivre !

- Je me fou de survivre !

- Mais pas moi… Dit-il sérieusement.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, Sasuke ressentait de la gêne et ce sentiment le mettait hors de lui.

- Naruto…

- Oui… ?

- Court !

- Hein… ?

- Je vais te tuer !

Naruto s'enfuit vivement, Sasuke le poursuivait en lui lançant des éclairs de chakra, Naruto effectua son multi clonage afin d'échapper à la colère de son ami. Les autres ninjas rirent à cette image, la joie, l'amusement, le bonheur, des sentiments longtemps espérés, ça faisait du bien.

- Au fait Hinata, que me voulais-tu… ? Demanda Naruto subitement revenu

- Je venais chercher Sasuke, les élèves attendent et Miya aussi…

- Je vois… !

- Je ne travaillerais pas dans cet endroit ! Intervient Sasuke revenant de sa course.

- Sasuke, fait un effort, essaye plusieurs jours au moins et après si vraiment tu ne te sens pas à ton aise, je te redonnerais ta place de anbu d'accord… !

- S'il vous plaît, ça me rendrait un immense service… ! S'inclina Hinata

- D'accord… ! Marmonna le jeune homme

- Quoi… ? Le charrie Naruto ayant entendu sa réponse

- Oui, j'ai dis oui !

- Parfait… ! Hinata était venue te chercher, elle va te dicter les prochaines marchent à suivre !

- Oui, allons-y…

- Sasuke, tu devrais changer de tenu, tu fais peur comme ça ! Se moque le jeune blond

- La ferme ! Dit-il lui lançant un éclair

- Et Sasuke !

Naruto tira le bras de son ami et lui parla loin des autres.

- Fais un effort d'accord, je n'ai pas à te préciser que tu es toujours sous surveillance et…

- Oui, je sais…

Sasuke partit avec Hinata. Naruto revint dans la bibliothèque et fut renverser par les questions curieuses de ses amis.

- Hinata avait besoin d'un soutien pour son nouveau professeur ! J'ai proposé Sasuke !

- Sasuke…

- Va être…

- Enseignant… ? Termina Sakura

- Quoi, c'est moins austère que son statut de anbu…

- Et si on parié ! Proposa Kiba à Shikamaru

- Combien ?

- Mille yens qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau du village dans deux jours !

- Mille yens qu'il revient tuer notre Hokage dans deux jours !

- Ça marche ! Dirent les deux amis

- Vous êtes cruel, mais Sakura dit quelque chose !

- Il va te tuer et déserter ensuite ! Dit-elle convaincue

- Ah… Merci… Fut dépité ce dernier

Soudainement, Naruto rit, il était amusé et heureux de la tournure de ces événements. Il aurait parié tout l'or du monde que Sasuke se contenterait dans cette nouvelle vie.

- Naruto ?

- Oui Sakura…

- Puis-je te voir avant la réception ce soir… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre ici… !

- Bien… Bon courage !

- Merci !

Hinata et Sasuke arrivèrent à l'orphelinat, avant de pénétrer dans la salle, la jeune fille demanda également à Sasuke de se changer. Le jeune homme grimaça, il enfila un débardeur noir, un gilet et un pantalon basique.

- C'est horrible ! Dit-il sortant de la pièce

- Non, vous êtes bien comme ça…

- …

- On y va…

- Oui… !

Hinata souriait, Sasuke avait l'air plus tendu que énervé, c'est vrai que s'occuper d'enfant ne collait pas du tout à son image d'homme distant et ne faisant paraître aucun sentiment.

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça… ?

- Vous avez l'air tendu !

- Je suis toujours énervé contre Naruto !

- Il ne veut que votre bien… L'Hokage se préoccupe beaucoup de vous…

- Je vois que vous le connaissez bien…

- Euh… Non, mais c'est ce qu'il fait paraître à votre sujet…

- Je ne pensais pas que vous me parleriez si facilement… Je ne vous impressionne pas… ?

- …

- Oui, j'oubliais, il n'y a que Naruto qui est cette capacité… !

Hinata se mit fortement à rougir. Il était vrai qu'elle parlait très naturellement avec Sasuke, une personne que beaucoup ignorait et que toutes les femmes idolâtraient. Seul Naruto lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Mais la jeune femme ne devait pas faiblir, elle devait oublier le jeune homme.

- J'étais jeune et timide, n'importe qui m'impressionnaient à l'époque… Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandit…

- …

- Venez, la classe nous attend…

Hinata ouvrit la porte, le professeur que Miya remplaçait était présent, ainsi que Tenten et Miya.

Le jeune homme fut perturbé par tous ces enfants qui le regardaient curieusement. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de concevoir la présence de Miya en ces lieux.

- Miya, Sasuke sera votre soutien… Je n'ai pu avoir votre place qu'à cette condition…

- Je comprends, ça me va…

La jeune fille avait été plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'Hinata était venue lui annoncer ce matin, qu'elle avait le poste avec l'aide d'une tierce personne. Elle fut très surprise de voir Sasuke, mais même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, elle était bien trop contente d'avoir ce poste.

- Je laisse Madame Shô vous informer de vos tâches…

- Bien Madame…

- Je serais dans mon bureau toute la journée, alors n'hésitez pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit… Sourit Hinata

- Oui, merci encore…

Hinata et Tenten prirent congés.

- Ça va Hinata… ? Tu as l'air épuisée… ?

- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça… ? Tu dois être éreintée d'avoir géré deux classes pendant tout ce temps…

- Non, ça va… Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça… Par contre… Je voulais te demander quelque chose… ?

- Oui… ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de créer des tensions, les jeunes mères d'hier n'appréciaient déjà pas le fait que Miya s'occupe seule de leur enfant, et avec comme soutiens Sasuke, enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que le village pense de lui… ?

- Je sais que je prends des risques, mais Miya à l'air vraiment épanouie, son état ne doit pas être facile à vivre au quotidien, et Naruto tenait à ce que Sasuke s'accorde à une activité et une vie plus saine…

- Naruto… Je vois… Sourit-elle

- Ne te méprends pas, je le fais surtout pour Miya et Sasuke… !

- Euh… ?

- Je dois aller travailler, on se voir plus tard !

- Oui…

Tenten fut surprise de la mine de son amie, elle si douce, si patiente, elle avait employé un air agacé et farouche.

- Ils sont encore petits, ils ont entre trois et cinq ans, ils commencent à bien parler et à faire des phrases plus ou moins correctes… Le matin, c'est écriture, puis jeux avec les mots et les chiffres…

- Très bien…

- L'après-midi, des jeux détentes, mais toujours éducatifs, comme les animaux et autres… Vers deux heures c'est la sieste, racontez leur une histoire si vous voyez qu'ils ont du mal à s'endormir…

- Oui…

- Réveillez les enfants à quatre heures et demi et faites les goûter…

- Bien…

- Ensuite, arrive cinq heures et c'est les éducatrices qui les récupéreront…

- Parfait…

- Je dois partir, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de ces petits anges…

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas…

- Miya, puis-je vous voir en privée…

- Euh, oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent dans le couloir.

- Je dois vous avouez que je suis un peu inquiète…

- Je comprends… Mais je me…

- Non, vous, je vous fais confiance, mais je ne savais pas que votre soutien serait Sasuke Uchiwa… !

- Euh… ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez tout concernant ce jeune homme…

- Et bien…

- Miya ! Intervient Sasuke

- …

- Les enfants s'impatientent !

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite… Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien… Sourit-elle

Miya intégra la classe en compagnie de Sasuke. Ils avaient dix enfants à s'occuper, et Miya décida de commencer par les présentations.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Miya et voici Sasuke, nous allons nous occuper de vous pendant quelques semaines…

Les enfants avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Sasuke, les petites-filles rougissaient et les garçons étaient admiratifs. Le jeune Uchiwa en fut perturbé, pourquoi diable ces enfants le regardaient ainsi… ?

- Bien et si chacun votre tour, vous vous présentiez… !

Les enfants dirent un à un leurs noms et Miya pris soin de bien différencier leur voix, afin de les reconnaître.

- Parfait… Nous allons passer à l'atelier écriture…

Sasuke fut surpris, Miya était aveugle, mais se dirigeait sans difficulté dans la pièce, elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de soutiens.

La jeune femme distribua des feuilles aux enfants, ils devaient écrire correctement le mot qui se trouvait au côté de l'image.

La jeune fille ne cessait de sourire, elle avait l'aire heureuse auprès de ces enfants.

- Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce que sais ça… !

- J'arrive…

Miya s'assit près de l'enfant et soudainement, son sourire disparu. Miya pouvait circuler librement, sentir les choses, l'atmosphère qui se trouvait près d'elle, ressentir le climat qui possédait un lieu, une personne, mais les images, les expressions écrites, seraient à jamais un néant.

- Euh… ?

Sasuke se résigna à s'approcher de l'enfant, le visage de Miya dégageait vraisemblablement trop de tristesse. Le jeune Uchiwa grimaça, cette petite fille n'avait pas l'air futé.

- C'est une radio voyons… !

Les enfants rirent de leur camarade qui ne savait même pas reconnaître une radio. La petite fille sanglota.

- Arrêtez de rire… Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer… Intervenu Miya

- Oui, mais Coco est vraiment une catastrophe, elle ne se rappelle jamais de rien !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Se défendit la petite

- Si c'est vrai !

D'un seul coup, tous les enfants se mirent à crier les uns sur les autres. Miya n'arrivait pas à les calmer, et Sasuke commençait à perdre patience, tous ses « sales mioches » qui ne cessaient de brailler.

- La ferme ! Retentit la voix grave du jeune homme

Tous les enfants se tuent au même moment. Mais le calme fut court, ayant l'impression de s'être fait gronder, les enfants se mirent à pleurer.

- C'est malin… ! Râla Miya

- Quoi, vous n'arriviez pas à les faire taire, il fallait bien qu'il la ferme !

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour crier ainsi, de plus on n'emploie pas ce genre de vocabulaire devant des enfants… !

- Vous n'avez aucune autorité, comment voulez-vous qu'ils nous respectent s'ils ne savent pas qui commande… !

- Qui commande… ? Vous n'êtes pas chez les services secrets ici, vous…

Leur dispute cessa sous les rires cristallins des enfants. Ces deux grandes personnes, apparemment différentes, étaient amusantes en train de se disputer.

- Vous êtes des amoureux… ? Demanda une petite-fille

- Non, voyons… Rougit cette dernière

- Pas du tout ! Maintenant silence et au travail !

Tous les enfants pointèrent le nez sur leur feuille.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être moins sévère, nous ne sommes pas dans une académie de ninja ici !

- Cessez votre air prétentieux, le fait est que maintenant, ils sont sages et qu'ils travaillent… !

- Mes airs prétentieux… ?

- …

Sasuke partit au fond de la salle s'asseoir au bureau et surveilla les enfants. Le jeune homme corrigea lui-même les copies, Miya ne pouvait s'occuper de cette tâche.

A cet instant elle se sentit réellement inutile, elle se rappelait à quel point, il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire sans sa vue.

- C'était vraiment médiocre, des nouveaux nés s'en sortiraient mieux !

- Sasuke…

- Quoi, comment peuvent-ils avancer si on leur dit pas leur faiblesse !

- Mais ils n'ont en moyenne que cinq ans… Soyez indulgent !

- Passons aux jeux de lettre et de chiffre ! Dit-il de façon autoritaire.

- Sasuke…

- Jusqu'à combien savez-vous compter… ?

- …

- Et bien ?

- Jusqu'à quarante… Répond timidement un petit garçon

- Quarante, c'est une blague, elle vous apprend quoi votre professeur !

- …

- Je vois… ! Quelqu'un s'est compté en dessous… ?

- En dessous… ?

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous c'est compter moins que quarante… Trente, ou même vingt… Sourit Miya

- Oui, Coco, elle ne sait compter que jusqu'à dix !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- C'est minable… !

- C'est quoi minable… ?

- Rien, c'est rien… Intervient Miya. Surveillez votre langage, ils sont encore jeunes voyons…

- Leur professeur les trouve tellement petit, qu'ils ne savent pas compter jusqu'à cent et savent à peine reconnaître une pomme d'une pêche !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

Sasuke prit une feuille de papier et écrit les chiffes jusqu'à cent.

- Où allez-vous… ?

- Faire des copies…

- Laissez, je vais y aller…

La jeune fille prit la feuille des mains de Sasuke et partit faire des photocopies dans la salle d'en face.

- Je vous donne chacun une feuille avec tous les chiffres jusqu'à cent, je veux que vous l'appreniez chaque jour en classe et que vendredi prochain vous les sachiez par cœur !

- Oh… Mais…

- Pas de discussions… !

- Oui… Se résignèrent les enfants.

L'heure de la récréation sonna, les enfants allèrent se détendre, et revinrent en classe apprendre les chiffres. Puis, vint le déjeuner, Tenten demanda à Miya comment s'était passé la matinée et lui donna quelques conseils.

- Et avec Sasuke… ? Ça va… ?

- Oui, il est vraiment bien dans son rôle de professeur…

Tenten s'étouffa avec son riz.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal… ?

- Non, non, mais cela me surprends, Sasuke est plutôt un homme froid et distant, je ne pensais pas qu'il vous serez d'une si grande aide…

- Oh… Mais enfin, pourquoi tout le monde me dis ça… ?

- Vous dire quoi… ?

- De me méfier de Sasuke…

- …

Tenten ne répondit pas et changea radicalement de conversation. Les enfants rentrèrent en classe. Ils s'amusèrent à dessiner des animaux sur leur feuille, puis Miya les mit enfin au lit.

La jeune femme se laissa porter par une chaise, elle se sentait inutile ici, Sasuke faisait pratiquement tout.

Le jeune homme était vraiment exaspéré de voir toujours cette même mine triste et déconfite.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté le poste si vous saviez que vous seriez incapable de faire autant de chose… ?

- Euh… ?

- Je vous rappelle que je suis là parce que vous aviez besoin d'un soutien… Je suis enfermé avec ces morveux pendant des semaines par votre faute !

- Ma faute… ?

Cet homme n'avait aucune délicatesse et la jeune femme fut blessée par ces mots, tant qu'elle quitta la pièce précipitamment. La jeune femme resta assise dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de réveiller les enfants s'avança.

Miya réveilla chaque enfant tendrement. Ils s'habillèrent et vinrent prendre leur goûter.

Hinata, resta pendant des heures dans son bureau à scruter les dossiers de Konoha afin de trouver un terrain convenable, et ne vit pas l'heure passer.

- Déjà… ? Je n'ai même pas rendu visite à Miya et Sasuke…

La jeune fille se leva et partit à la rencontre de sa classe. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte afin de les observer.

- Mademoiselle… ?

- Oui…

- Ils sont bizarre vos yeux, ils ont quoi… ?

- Euh… Je suis aveugle…

- C'est quoi aveugle… ?

- Je ne vois pas, je n'ai pas la vue…

Les enfants regardèrent curieux Miya.

- Vous ne voyez rien, vraiment rien…

- Non, je vois quelque forme, mais c'est tout…

- C'est nul ! Comment vous faites… ?

- C'est une habitude…

- Alors, vous ne voyez pas nos visages… ?

- Non…

- Comment vous allez faire pour nous aider, si vous ne voyez rien… !

- Oui, c'est vrai… !

Hinata s'apprêtait à intervenir, quand Sasuke prit Miya par la main et l'amena devant toute la classe.

- La vue est un sens important… Mais il faut aussi savoir s'accorder avec les autres…

- C'est quoi un sens… ?

- Ce sont les impressions que vous avez à l'aide du toucher, ou du goût…

- Oh…

- Miya ne peut pas voir ce que vous écrivez, ni vos visage, mais je suis sur que rien qu'à vos voix, elle sait qui parle et donc qui vous êtes…

- Ah oui… ?

- Toi là, dis quelque chose !

- Euh… Bonjour…

- C'est Mika…

- Oui…

- A moi, à moi ! Euh, qu'est-ce que je dis… ?

- C'est Ryu…

- Oui… !

- Moi, je veux essayer, je suis qui… ?

- Tu es Luna…

- Oui !

Tous les enfants s'amusèrent à faire deviner qui parlait et Miya reconnu chacun des enfants. Hinata souriait, les enfants étaient vraiment curieux de tout. La jeune Hyûga posa son regard sur Sasuke, elle aperçut à son immense surprise un sourire se déposer sur ses lèvres, lui qui souriait à peine en présence de Naruto. Son ami avait raison, une atmosphère plus saine, aiderait le jeune homme à s'épanouir. La directrice partit sans les déranger sur cette dernière image.

La fin de journée s'annonça, les éducatrices vinrent récupérer les enfants, afin de les placer dans leur chambre.

- A lundi Mademoiselle, à lundi Monsieur… !

- A lundi…

- …

- Merci… Pour tout à l'heure…

- Ne me remercier pas… ! Je vous ai jugé mal et je n'avais aucun droit de vous dire ça… C'était des excuses… ! C'est tout… !

Sasuke partit laissant une Miya perplexe.

- « Il est maladroit, mais très gentil ».

- Miya…

- Grand-père… !

- Alors, cette première journée…

- Bien…

Les heures passèrent, la nuit tombait tôt désormais et les invités de la réception en l'honneur du Daimyo commencèrent à arriver. Naruto était resté dans la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément un terrain, un lieu.

Sakura rentra dans la pièce, venant chercher Naruto pour la troisième fois.

- Naruto, tout le monde t'attend en bas et je crois que le Daimyo s'impatiente…

- Je sais, je sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de convenable, je suis épuisé, je ne veux pas que Kichou soit détruit, il faut que je trouve, même si ça dois me prendre la nuit !

Sakura était admirative devant son ami.

- Tu as toujours autant de volonté à ce que je vois…

- Oui…

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de faire une pause tout de même…

- Ah, tu as raison… Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler… ?

- Euh… Rougit-elle. Je… Je suis un peu triste car, depuis que nous nous sommes embrassé, tu… Tu m'ignores j'ai l'impression…

- Non, non, je, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et ce projet m'a envahit l'esprit toute la semaine… Désolé… Vraiment…

- C'est rien, je comprends… Euh… Tu sais, je… J'ai éprouvé…

Naruto s'attendait au pire, qu'allait-elle lui dévoiler… ? Qu'elle avait eu du plaisir, qu'elle avait ressentit des frissons, des papillons dans le ventre, les bas des reins envahit de chaleur, la poitrine étouffée par la ferveur.

- Quand je t'ai embrassé, j'étais heureuse et… Et toi… ?

- « Et moi… ? »

Le jeune homme s'était posé cette question toute la semaine, mettant dans l'embarra ses amis en leur demandant conseil. De plus, ce n'était pas aux hommes les plus romantiques qu'il avait posé cette question et pourtant, leur réponse était honnête et sans faille.

- « J'aurais du ressentir quelque chose, même infime… Je suis amoureux de Sakura depuis l'académie, j'aurais du être au moins satisfait, mais… Rien, je dois me l'avouer, je n'ai ressentit… Comment lui dire une chose si cruelle… ? »

- Naruto… ?

- Oui…

- Tu, tu ne dis rien, je t'embarrasse peut-être avec ma question, tu n'as sûrement pas la tête à ça…

- Non, non, désolé, je suis, je suis intimidé…

- Je vois… En tout cas depuis que je t'ai embrassé… Euh… Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est… C'est de goûter à nouveau à tes lèvres…

- …

Hinata était toujours dans son bureau, regardant, lisant, scrutant les cartes dans les moindres recoins.

- Il est tard et la réception qui a commencé !

Hinata se désespérait, elle voulait réellement trouver un terrain pour sauver les habitants de Kichou, leur épargnait la terreur de la dernière fois, amassait ce village paradisiaque.

Elle croisa ses bras sur le bureau et posa sa tête sur ces derniers. Elle était découragée, et Naruto qui comptait sur elle. Son regard se porta sur son kunaï. Elle releva son corps et prit l'objet dans les mains. Elle repensa au parole de son ami, il était si proche de son visage, son souffle chaud caressant le coin de ses lèvres, ses deux yeux bleus incroyablement lumineux et surtout, ces mots… Ces mots de réconfort, une déclaration… ?

- Ne rêve pas Hinata…

La jeune fille lança le kunaï sur la table, se déposant sur la carte. Rattrapant l'objet, ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur un nom :

- Shukuba… Évidement, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

La jeune femme pris des mesures, regarda attentivement l'emplacement de ce village, ces frontières, ces voix, sa distance avec son village et surtout sa situation dans les comptes-rendus de Konoha.

- En vente… ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête… !

Hinata prit tous les documents nécessaire et courut comme jamais en direction des quartiers de l'Hokage. Elle entra enfin dans le bâtiment, grimpas les escaliers, passa comme une furie devant la salle de réception, sous le regard interrogateur de certain, elle monta le dernier escalier, avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque. Elle rentra spontanément, le sourire aux lèvres, fière et la hâte de voir son ami ravi de cette nouvelle.

- Naruto, j'ai… Trouvé…

Déchirure.

La scène que vous vous imaginez mainte fois dans votre esprit, normal, elle portait le nom de premier amour. La rivale.

Une envie de crier, de tout lâcher, de courir vers la personne qui vous torture et de l'affubler de mot douloureux. Envie de courir loin, si loin que vous êtes sur que cette amertume ne vous rattrapera jamais.

Votre cauchemar qui défile toutes les secondes devant vos yeux.

Votre cœur se brise, votre corps est léger, vos yeux s'humidifient, vos membres vous lâche, votre ventre se serre, la nausée… ?

Votre respiration définit la peine, la colère, la médisance, la haine, le désarroi, l'incompréhension… ?

Et vous priez, priez de croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve, le temps s'est arrêté, ce n'est pas la réalité… ?

Sakura et Naruto, s'embrassaient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** _« Il n'y a pour la femme trompée de torture pire que l'idée du bonheur profond de sa rivale »._ **Constantin.**

La voix de Hinata entrant en trombe, interrompit l'intimité des deux amants qui se séparèrent. Naruto allant plus vite que Sakura.

Il était perdu, le sol s'écroulait-il sous ses pieds… ? La terre était-elle en train de s'émietter dans le néant… ? Le temps s'était-il arrêté pour se moquer… ?

Naruto pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Hinata dans sa poitrine, il pouvait percevoir sa respiration saccadant de vouloir quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible, il pouvait ressentir les tremblements qui passaient dans tout son corps, la faiblesse de ses membres à n'avoir la capacité de bouger.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi avoir ce goût amer dans la bouche… ?

Des sensations traversèrent la chair de Naruto, l'avait-il trompé, bafoué, peiné, trahit, abusé… ?

Pourquoi s'en vouloir… ? Pourquoi voulait-il s'excuser, lui démentir ce baiser, lui expliquer son ressentit… ?

Quel ressentit... ?

Il était inexistant…

- Désolée… Prononce la jeune femme désabusée.

Elle s'échappa furtivement.

« Pourquoi je fais ça… ? ». Il n'était rien, rien pour elle, rien d'officiel ne s'était jamais produit entre eux, jamais de réponse à ces nombreuses preuves d'amour, aucun remerciement d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour lui… ! Qui était-il… ? Pourquoi fuir… ?

Il la rattrapa.

« Pourquoi devrais-je la rattraper… ? ». Elle n'est rien, je ne lui dois rien, je n'ai aucunement le droit de m'expliquer, pourquoi dois-je le faire à tout prix. Des années à se voiler la face, à n'accorder d'importance qu'à la seule vision de Sakura ou Sasuke. Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais remercié, ce sacrifice, cette protection, ces mots qu'il n'avait su interpréter que comme de la sympathie. Qui était-elle… ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument la rattraper… ?

- « Quel est ce sentiment de culpabilité » Se pose les deux jeunes gens.

Il cria son nom, elle l'entendait, il cria le désespoir, elle entendait la justification.

- Hinata… !

Naruto empoigna les deux mains de Hinata et la coinça contre le mur. Elle cria sa surprise. « Non ». Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas savoir, surtout pas.

- Hinata, écoute-moi… !

- Naruto, lâche-moi… !

Elle le jeta, le poussa contre la rambarde de l'escalier, sous le regard interrogateur des invités et de leurs amis, brouillés par ce chahut.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux étaient penauds, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Hinata venait de le « rejeter ».

Ils se regardaient, ce moment était infini, il se prolongea des heures, des jours, des années peut-être… ? Et ces regards interrogateurs sur ces deux jeunes gens qui se, quoi d'ailleurs… ? Que se passait-il entre ces deux amis aux airs démystifiés.

Naruto et Hinata étaient pétrifiés, personne, personne n'allait donc les sortir de leurs léthargies, personne n'allait attirer l'attention sur une autre perspective que la leur.

Soudainement, un sauveur, non lui l'attention de les sortir de ce moment gênant, « non », il voulait la réponse à ses attentes.

- Hokage ! Retentit la voix du Daimyo

- Euh… Oui… ? Bonsoir Daimyo… ! Dit-il perturbé, tendant sa main.

- Bonsoir… Alors, votre nom inspire la confusion en ce moment…

- Oui, je suis désolé pour tout ce chamboulement… !

- Ce n'est rien, je m'attendais à une telle situation, vous n'êtes pas le fils de n'importe qui… ! Sourit ce dernier.

Naruto avait oublié à quel point le Daimyo du feu était un homme sage et bon.

- Alors, mon ami, avez-vous trouvé un autre terrain pour ce charmant projet… ?

- Et bien… ?

- Oui… ! Interféra Hinata

- Oui… ? S'étonna Naruto

- Le village de Shukuba…

- Shukuba… ?

- Oui, il se situe à une demi-heure de Konoha… C'est un ancien village marchand, des hôtels, des casinos, des commerces y étaient déjà implantés… ! De plus, dans les arrières du village, se dessine des marais, ils sont inaccessibles, mais avec les travaux nécessaire, nous pourrions facilement créer une voie maritime pour le pays de l'eau… Et surtout, ce village à cinquante hectares de plus que Kichou, étant donné que le village ne possède aucune vallées, ni montagne dans les horizons…

- Peut-être mais est-ce que le représentant de ce village sera d'accord…

- Le village de Shukuba à été gravement atteint pendant la guerre, des personnes sont venues piller les commerces, et le village comme d'autre a été détruit et dévasté, il est donc mis en vente par le promoteur actuel !

- Et bien en voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle… Je vous félicite Hokage, vos ninjas tiennent les réputations que l'on me rapporte…

- Oui… Je sais… Sourit ce dernier

- Très bon travail Mademoiselle Hyûga… Vous êtes digne de votre héritage…

- Euh, merci… Rougit-elle

- Alors, Monsieur Mashuto, rassuré… ?

- Et bien, je trouve cela très inconvenant… ! Nous avions commencé les travaux à Kichou et ce village était bien plus accueillant que…

- Et bien, et bien, cher Monsieur, ne seriez vous pas reconnaissant de ce que vous apporte ces jeunes gens…

- Oui, bien sur… !

- Ah oui, je voulais vous précisez que vous rembourserais les premiers dégâts infligés à Kichou, ainsi je ne tiendrais pas compte de votre petit mensonge, me forçant à établir les travaux sans véritable accord de Monsieur Hiroshi… !

Le promoteur pâlit, il avait une idée en tête avec Kichou, se faire du blanchiment d'argent en faisait payer des touristes, afin de visiter ce village somptueux.

- Oui, oui, évidement, j'y veillerais… ! Bégaya ce dernier

- Bien, maintenant, allons-nous festoyer…

- Oui…

Hinata sourit poliment au Daimyo et partit rejoindre son père dans la salle.

- Ma fille me rend plus fière chaque jour…

- Papa… Merci… Dit-elle émue

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi ce raffut avec Naruto… ?

- Oh, pour rien, une broutille sans importance…

Naruto et Sakura descendirent et partirent ensemble rejoindre leur ami.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas créer de la discorde…

- Comment ça… ?

- Naruto, j'ai bien vu ta réaction quand Hinata nous a vus nous embrasser…

- Je…

- Ne te justifie pas, j'ai compris, ce n'est rien… Moi-même je ne sais plus tellement où j'en suis…

Naruto fut surpris d'un tel revirement. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Hinata a assuré sur ce coup là ! Ça fait cinq jours qu'on est toute la journée le nez pointé sur la carte et personne n'avait songé à Shukuba… Assura Kiba

- C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'on était tous tellement sous pression que beaucoup de chose nous ont échappé… ! Affirma Shikamaru

- Oui… Excusez-moi, je dois aller saluer beaucoup d'invité, on se voit tout à l'heure…

Naruto partit saluer ses hôtes, il était l'Hokage de ce village et ce devait de saluer, tous convives prestigieux.

Hinata quitta quelque instant son père afin d'aller à la rencontre de Miya.

- Oh, bonsoir Mademoiselle Hyûga…

- Je vous en pries, appelez moi Hinata…

- Euh, bien…

- Comment s'est passé cette journée… ?

- Très bien, mais je dois avouer que Sasuke a pratiquement tout fait…

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui, ma vue me manque pour beaucoup d'activité… S'attrista cette dernière

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez précieuse pour des gestes plus important que de corriger leur copie… ! Ils ont surtout besoin qu'on leur parle, qu'on les amuse, qu'on les soutienne, se sont des orphelins, ils n'ont pas les mêmes besoins que des enfants qui rentrent chez eux tous les soirs avec leur famille… De plus, j'ai cru entendre que les enfants avaient passé une bonne journée, ils étaient tous fous dans la soirée, tellement que mes éducatrices ont eu du mal à les tenir !

Les deux jeunes rirent en imaginant le boucan qu'avaient fait ces petits démons.

- Hinata… Je voulais vous posez une question…

- Allez-y…

- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange concernant Sasuke…

- Oui… ?

- C'est quelque chose qui m'attriste, car tout le monde ne cesse de me dire de faire attention à lui… Pourquoi tout le monde me préviens de la même réflexion… ?

Naruto put se libérer et partit rejoindre son ami Sasuke.

- Alors, cette première journée… ?

- Ça va… Les professeurs sont vraiment incompétents, ces enfants ne savent pratiquement rien, c'est désolant… !

Naruto ouvrit grands ses yeux. Sasuke parlait déjà comme un professeur, relatant de l'incompétence de ses collègues.

- Déjà… ! Sourit ce dernier

- Quoi déjà… ?

- Tu tiens déjà à ton rôle parfait de professeur… ?

- La ferme ! Je constate seulement qu'il y a des incompétents dans l'éducation !

- Je vois ça… Et avec Miya, ça se passe bien... ?

- C'est une fille déprimante, mais ça va !

- Déprimante… ?

- Elle s'apitoie sur son sort et ça à le dont de m'exaspérer !

- C'est une fille solitaire tu sais, elle est la seule jeune de son village, elle n'a pas d'ami et n'a toujours eu que la nature pour compagnie, elle doit être déstabilisée c'est tout… Elle va prendre confiance…

- J'espère sinon, je la vire !

Naruto pouffa de rire.

- Quoi… ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais ton rôle si vite au sérieux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir…

- Dis-moi plutôt, Hinata et toi êtes descendus en trombe… ?

- Elle… Elle nous a vu, Sakura et moi, nous embrasser…

- Je vois…

- Je n'ai toujours rien ressentit… Excepté lorsque Hinata est rentrée, je n'avais qu'une envie, la rattraper et lui expliquer l'affreuse vérité…

- En attendant, c'est à Sakura que tu dois avouer la perception de tes sentiments…

- Je sais…

- Comment vous dire… ? Sasuke a une vie difficile… Son passé est vraiment triste et aussi très sombre… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais sachez qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un homme différent et que quoi que vous rapporte certaine personne, c'est un homme qui change…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas de celle qui juge sans savoir et encore moins par les actes passés…

- Oui… Je n'en doute pas… Sourit-elle

- Autre chose…

- Oui… ?

- Pourquoi certaines femmes me regardent avec tant de méchanceté…

- Lesquelles… ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un institut à côté de votre orphelinat, un groupe de femme est sortie et m'ont dévisagés et chuchotaient à mon propos, en particulier lorsque j'étais avec Sasuke…

Hinata rit quelque peu.

- Oui, si certaine personne se méfient de Sasuke, toutes les femmes sont folles de lui…

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui, mais c'est surtout une attirance physique… Ce n'est pas très valorisant…

- Oui, c'est certain…

- Hinata-sama… ! L'appela Neji

- J'arrive… Excusez-moi…

- Je vous en prie…

La fête battu son plein, les convives finirent par prendre congé.

- Hinata… ?

- Euh, oui…

- Je peux te parler…

- Bien sur…

Sakura et Hinata partirent marcher dans la rue principale.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais… Sourit Hinata

- Non… Tu te méprends Hinata…

- Euh… ?

- Je… Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans mes sentiments…

- …

- Je tiens énormément à Naruto, il est toujours tellement gentil avec moi et protecteur… C'est un homme merveilleux… Et je crois que j'ai agit par jalousie…

- Par… Jalousie… ?

- Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour Naruto…

Hinata fut surprise d'une telle confession, elle rougit en pensant de nouveau à ce moment.

- Quand je t'ai soigné, j'ai compris à quel point tu l'aimais… Ce n'est pas juste un béguin de petite fille… Tu es sincèrement amoureuse de lui… Et j'ai cru égoïstement le perdre…

- …

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai fait croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui… C'était à moitié faux…

Hinata était confuse. Sakura avait dit à Naruto être amoureuse de lui.

- Je voulais savoir s'il tenait toujours à moi… Et, étant donné sa réponse…

- …

- Il m'a répondu, avec son air plus que sérieux, qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes et que la promesse de ramener Sasuke ne dépendait plus de moi… Mais bel et bien de son amitié pour lui…

Hinata fut quelque peu peiné. Sakura n'avait que Naruto pour se raccrocher à l'espoir de revoir Sasuke, et la belle promesse de ce dernier était devenue personnelle au fil du temps. Et Sasuke qui ne prêtait attention à elle. La jeune femme comprenait son mal-être et ses doutes.

- Je suis désolée Hinata, j'avais connaissance de tes sentiments et je n'ai pas hésité à m'immiscer entre vous…

- Tu… Tu ne t'es pas mise en travers de nous… Naruto et moi, sommes loin de partager la moindre relation…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ! Tu ne vas pas devenir aussi aveugle que lui !

- …

- Tu n'as pas remarqué tout ce qu'il fait pour toi ces derniers temps… Il a remis en cause une décision du conseil, juste parce que toi, tu t'y es opposé, je ne suis pas sur qu'il aurait mit une telle énergie pour quelqu'un d'autre…

- Peut-être, mais…

- Il a aussi bannit une règle du conseil pour te réintégrer sans jugement… Et surtout…

- …

- Il t'a rattrapé tout à l'heure… Il ne voulait pas que tu te méprennes… C'est que ce baiser ne représentait rien…

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu sais que Naruto est amoureux de toi…

- Était amoureux… Naruto a mûrit en tout point depuis toutes ces années… Il a toujours su mes sentiments pour Sasuke…

- …

- Tu sais… Tu connais Naruto aussi bien que moi… Il n'est pas du genre à oublier, ou à ignorer ce qu'on fait pour lui… Tu devrais simplement lui dire ce que tu éprouves de nouveau… Sourit-elle

- Sakura…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Je serais heureuse de vous savoir ensemble… Il mérite d'être heureux et je n'espère pas une autre femme que toi…

- Hum… Merci…

- Je sais que tu es encore timide avec lui, mais tu devrais réellement te lancer !

- Je… Je verrais…

- Viens, rentrons, il commence à faire froid…

- Oui…

Tous les invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus que le Daimyô du feu.

- Hokage… Je suis fier de vous… J'attends avec impatience le dossier concernant le renouvellement de ce projet…

- Il sera fait dans les temps…

- Parfait… Je me retire, le voyage sera long demain… J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles…

- Comptez sur moi…

Le Daimyô salua les derniers invités et prit congé.

Naruto était soulagé que cette affaire se termine dans les meilleures conditions. Le village de Kichou était épargné et tout ça grâce à une seule personne. Hinata.

Le jeune homme la chercha des yeux. Il croisa enfin sa longue chevelure, elle quittait les lieux avec Neji.

Son cœur bondit à l'idée de la laisser partir sans l'avoir remercié.

Il courut précipitamment dans sa direction. Serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Hinata !

- Euh…

- Je vous attends à l'entrée Hinata-sama… Prononce Neji s'éloignant.

- Oui… ? Dit-elle retirant sa main de celle de Naruto

- Merci… Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait…

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier… Rougit-elle

- Tu plaisantes, tu t'es opposée à la destruction de Kichou et tu trouves un village de remplacement… Tu as tout fait…

- Euh… Peut-être…

- Tu es trop modeste…

- Oui… Bonsoir Naruto…

- Hinata !

Naruto empoigna son poignet.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis… ?

- Je dois y aller… Naruto… Mon père va s'inquiéter…

- Hinata… J'ai… Euh… J'aurais tellement de chose à te dire… Mais tu ne me laisse jamais le temps, ni l'opportunité…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine. La conversation avec Sakura, les confessions de Naruto, tout ça était trop intense pour Hinata, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

- Il faut vraiment que je parte…

Hinata se défit de son emprise et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Hinata-sama, tout vas bien… ?

- Oui…

Elle passa furtivement devant Neji, mais il était certain d'avoir vu des larmes se déverser de ses yeux perles.

- Hinata… Souffle tristement l'Hokage

- Naruto… ?

- Ah, Sakura…

- Tout vas bien… ?

- Oui… Euh… Tu sais…

- Laisse… J'ai compris…

- Je suis désolé…

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être… J'ai toujours était capricieuse… Rit-elle. Tant pis pour moi…

- Tu es une femme fantastique… L'idiot c'est Sasuke… !

- Oui, après tout ! Sourit-elle

Les deux amis partagèrent un rire, et rentrèrent dans la salle rejoindre leurs amis.

Une jeune femme aux yeux nacre, n'avait rien raté de cette soirée enrichissante. Shion se réjouissait d'avance des futurs événements.

- Plus qu'une à éliminer et Naruto sera à moi… Sourit-elle victorieuse.

Les jours passèrent, calmement, le dossier Kichou bouclé, il fallait commencer sérieusement le dossier Shukuba. Ce village rappelait des souvenirs mélancoliques à Naruto. C'était dans ce village qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Tsunade, avec la compagnie de Jiraya. Nostalgique, il prit dans ses mains la photo de ce dernier.

- Hermite pas net… Rit ce dernier

Ses souvenirs furent interrompus par la tornade Shion.

- Naruto !

- Oui… Dit-il reposant son cadre

- J'ai un parchemin urgent venant du Daimyô… Dit-elle lui donnant ce dernier

- Merci…

Naruto lut ce dernier et fut étonné du contenu.

- Alors… ? Demande curieusement Shion

- Il veut qu'on se rende à Shukuba, pour superviser les travaux…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je suppose que comme c'est Konoha qui finance, ils veulent que l'on supervise les premières semaines de travaux…

- Ah… C'est important que le dirigeant de Konoha soit présent, après tout, cette zone commerciale nous appartient !

- Oui… Il veut que l'on soit présent dans deux jours…

- Parfait, c'est l'occasion de marquer notre bonne volonté à ce projet…

- Oui… Je devrais peut-être partir avec des représentants de Konoha…

- Non !

- Euh… ?

- Enfin, je veux dire… C'est inutile de s'y rendre à plusieurs, les représentants doivent avoir une multitude de chose à faire et puis, nous ne savons combien de temps, nous serons absent… !

- Oui… C'est vrai…

Naruto scruta la pendule accroché au mur et s'affola.

- Zut, j'ai une réunion ! Peux-tu répondre au Daimyô que nous serons bien présents au village dans deux jours !

- Oui Hokage…

- Parfait ! Merci… A tout à l'heure…

Naruto fila à toute allure. Shion sourit de manière victorieuse.

- Je serais seule avec toi pendant plusieurs semaines… Je suis géniale…

- Mademoiselle… ?

- Oui Mika… ?

- J'ai perdu mon doudou dans les jouets… S'attriste le petit garçon

- Comment est ton doudou… ?

- C'est un lapin bleu, je ne le trouve pas…

- Attends, je vais t'aider à chercher… !

Les enfants avaient mis une sacrée pagaille. Ils en avaient profité pendant l'absence de Sasuke. Ce dernier était partit déjeuner avec son frère, et lors de ses absences, Miya laissait les enfants faire ce que bon leur semblait. Elle ne pouvait résister à leur voix mielleuse.

Miya chercha le petit lapin partout, mais aucune trace de ce dernier, elle n'avait que le touché pour chercher et ce n'était pas le plus avantageux.

- Est-ce que tu sais où tu l'avais quand tu as joué… ?

- J'ai joué avec les pastels sur la petite table jaune… Je l'avais posé à côté de moi et il a disparu…

- Disparu… ? Je vois… Les enfants !

- Oui mademoiselle…

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à vu le lapin de Mika… ?

- …

- Les enfants… !

- …

- Bien… Puisque personne n'ose parler, c'est Sasuke qui se chargera de faire parler chacun d'entre vous…

- Non !

Miya se mit à rire devant l'air effrayé des enfants. Ils aimaient beaucoup le jeune homme, excepté quand il les grondait.

- Alors qui a pris le lapin de Mika… ?!

- …

- Je ne vais pas répéter la question à chaque fois… ?!

- C'est moi… S'élance une petite voix masculine

- Ryû… ? Pourquoi as-tu pris sa peluche…

- …

Le petit garçon renifla, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer et Miya l'entendit partir précipitamment.

- Non, Ryû, ne sort pas… ! Ryû !

- …

- Les enfants, restaient tranquille, d'accord !

Miya partit de la classe et suivit les petits bruits de pas de Ryû. Elle le rattrapa dans la cours, ce dernier assis sur une balançoire. La jeune femme s'assit sur la balançoire d'à côté.

- Ryû, pourquoi as-tu pris la peluche de Mika…

- Parce que !

- Ryû… Tu peux tout me dire… Dit-elle venant s'agenouiller près de lui.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer et se blottit dans les bras de Miya.

- Ryû… Chéri… Que se passe-t-il… ?

- Je… Je veux… Je veux pas… Je veux pas Mika… Je veux pas que Mika parte… Sanglote l'enfant

- Je comprends…

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est… Pourquoi c'est lui… ?

Miya s'attrista, Ryû était non seulement triste que son ami parte, mais il était encore plus peiné de n'avoir était choisi par des parents.

- Tu sais… Ces deux personnes ont eu le coup de foudre pour Mika…

- …

Le petit garçon regarda Miya et s'essuya les yeux.

- Ils n'ont pas choisit Ryû… Ils se sont vus et ils ont su que c'était lui…

- Je comprends pas…

- Un jour, des parents viendront pour chérir un enfant et c'est toi qu'ils voudront… Pas parce que tu seras le plus mignon ou le plus gentil, c'est juste que c'est le cœur qui choisit…

- Le cœur… ?

- Oui… Là, juste là… C'est lui qui décide… !

- Ah bon… ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- D'accord… Je vais attendre alors… Sourit l'enfant

- Allez viens, tes petits camarades t'attendent…

Miya et Ryû rentrèrent en classe, accueillit par un Sasuke colérique.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tout seul !

- Désolée… Ryû était…

- Je ne veux pas savoir, vous êtes vraiment inconsciente de les laisser tout seul ! Je vous signal qu'ils sont tous sous notre responsabilité… !

- Euh… Oui…

- Ryû, on m'a dit que tu avais volé la peluche de Mika…

- Oui… Sanglote le petit garçon

- Ce n'est pas bien de voler, tu seras donc puni et tu dois aussi t'excuser auprès de ton camarade !

- Oui…

Le petit garçon s'avança penaud devant son ami.

- Pardon… Rougit ce dernier

- C'est pas grave… Répond Mika serrant sa peluche.

Les enfants se mirent à étudier, pendant que Ryû effectué sa punition, des lignes et des lignes à recopier.

Miya s'asseye près de la fenêtre, elle était contrariée des mots de Sasuke. Elle pensait réellement qu'elle n'était pas utile dans ce métier. Sasuke avait raison, elle n'aurait pas du les laisser tout seul, elle s'en voulait et se demandait s'il était raisonnable de continuer.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte.

- Oui… ? Répondit Sasuke

Hinata rentra.

- Je ne dérange pas… ? Sourit-elle

- Mademoiselle Hinata… S'émerveillèrent les enfants.

- Bonjour les enfants… Sourit celle-ci.

- Bonjour… ! Saluèrent ces derniers

- Miya, je peux vous voir… ?

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et discutèrent dans le couloir. Curieux de cette subite altercation, Sasuke ouvrit légèrement la porte afin d'entendre les dires.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure…

- Euh… ?

- Les mots que vous avez dit à cet enfant était rempli de bonté et rassurante…

- Oh… ? Vous, vous étiez là… ?

- Oui… Par la fenêtre j'ai vu Ryû courir dans le parc, alors je venais voir si tout allez bien…

- Ah…

- Vous avez été superbe, merci…

- C'est gentil, mais j'aurai du calmer la situation et ne pas laisser les autres enfants tout seul…

- Oui, certes, mais vous savez, ce sont des enfants sages et obéissants, ils ne seraient pas sortis sans accord… Alors, tout va bien…

Miya était émue, aux yeux de la jeune femme, Hinata paraissait parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, dans tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Est-ce que ça va… ? Demande Hinata

- Oui… Merci…

Miya retourna en classe. Les enfants étaient sages, ils faisaient leurs exercices tranquillement, ils étaient tous adorables. Sasuke scrutait du coin de l'œil sa collègue, il avait peut-être était un peu dure avec elle, mais il détestait quand les règles étaient déroutées.

- « Ça me va bien de penser ça ! »

Sasuke n'avait jamais était un modèle de droiture, mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, grâce à Naruto, il avait appris à de nouveaux respectER les règles et son statut chez les anbus y était sûrement pour beaucoup également.

La fin de la journée se fit prononcer, les enfants dirent au revoir à leur professeur et partirent rejoindre leur éducatrice. Sasuke réunit ses affaires et espérait rattraper Miya à l'entrée.

- Miya… ?!

- Euh… Oui… ?

- Je voulais…

- Sasuke ! Retentit la voix de Sakura.

- Bonsoir… Dit-il

- Tu vas bien… ? Je venais voir comment se passait ton nouveau travail… Dit-elle posant la main sur son bras

L'intonation de Sakura fit comprendre à Miya combien la jeune femme était heureuse de retrouver son ami, elle décida de partir.

- Je vous laisse… Bonne soirée… Dit-elle s'éloignant

- …

- Sasuke… ?

- Oui…

- On va faire un tour… ? Demande celle-ci timidement

- Comme tu veux…

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent dans la rue principale.

- Alors, ce travail…

- Ça va…

- Qui aurait pensé que tu finirais professeur… Rit-elle légèrement

- …

- Euh… Et sinon, tu vas bien… ?

- Oui… Et toi… ? Dit-il se raclant la gorge

- Oui… L'hôpital me prend beaucoup de temps, mais j'aime ce que je fais…

- Tant mieux…

Sakura était gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Sasuke, quelle conversation débiter pour casser cet horrible silence.

- « Sakura, allez, dis n'importe quoi, mais comble cet affreux silence ».

- …

- Ton… Ton frère se porte bien… ?

- Oui…

Sasuke était agacé, il détestait être embarrassé, il n'avait rien à dire à son ancienne équipière, non pas qu'il la détestait, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à se dire et il avait horreur de parler de lui.

- Il… Il commence à faire frais… L'hiver est proche…

- Sakura !

- Oui… ?!

- Ne te force pas à rester avec moi si tu ne sais pas quoi me dire, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir ! Dit-il s'arrêtant pour la fixer

- Non… Je… Rougit-elle. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles…

- Je vais bien, merci !

- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser… C'est juste que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était parlé…

Sasuke eu un léger rictus, « longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas parlé » et ils n'avaient rien à se dire malgré tout.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a plus à se dire !

- Oui… Tu as raison…

- …

- Je te laisse rentrer tranquillement chez toi… A plus tard…

- …

Sakura s'enfuiya presque devant cette gêne. Elle était tellement perturbée par cette situation qu'elle percuta Naruto sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oh, pardon… Naruto… ?

- Et bien, tu étais dans tes pensées… Sourit-il

- Oui…

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- Je viens de voir Sasuke…

- Et… ?

- Et bien… Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles, mais… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, donc je suis partie…

- Tu sais, ne le prends pas pour toi… Quand je déjeune avec Sasuke c'est toujours moi qui parle aussi… Mais je sais qu'il m'écoute, et ça lui arrive de répondre… ! Rit-il

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui… Tu sais, il doit apprendre à se rééquilibré, ça ne fait que trois ans qu'il est revenu et puis les années qui viennent de passer non pas étaient faciles…

- Tu as raison…

- Reviens le voir demain, et même chaque soir que tu peux ! Je suis sur qu'il appréciera…

- Tu crois… ?

- Mais oui, c'est notre ancien équipier et ami, il t'estime tu le sais bien…

- Oui, tu as raison, je devrais être plus compréhensive… Merci… Hokage !

- Mais de rien, Docteur Haruno !

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire et se séparèrent heureux. Finalement, leur relation était restée amicale, un sentiment qu'ils voulaient tous deux et leur relation n'en était que plus profitable.

L'aube se leva paisiblement, les nuages gris prirent place, menaçant de neige tombant.

Aux portes de Konoha, se tenait le cortège de l'Hokage. Quatre anbus afin de tenir en sécurité l'Hokage, les deux anciens du village, ainsi que Tsunade.

Quelques amis étaient venus dirent au revoir et bonne chance à Naruto, le jeune homme s'absentait deux long mois.

- Tenez nous informé Hokage… Demande Kakashi

- Oui, je vous enverrais des comptes rendus chaque semaine !

- Bien…

- Soyez prudent en chemin… Conseille Tsunade

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une bonne armée ! Sourit Naruto

- Tenez, je vous ai préparé des réserves… Et des petites friandises personnelles… Sourit Sakura

- Merci… C'est adorable… Prit Naruto

- J'ai moi-même confectionné la boite de survie, vous n'allez manquer de rien ! Sourit Ino

- Merci…

Naruto avait le cœur lourd, il ne partait pas à la guerre, mais quelques uns de ses amis étaient venus avant son départ, lui remettre des présents, afin que le voyage et le séjour soit confortable.

Mais un visage, une voix, manquait à Naruto, celle de Hinata. La jeune fille n'était pas venu lui dire « au revoir », il partait deux mois et allait encore laisser passer du temps entre leur sentiment.

Ces derniers jours, Hinata avait était injoignable, « occupée » avait répondu Neji.

Il n'avait donc pas pu lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait, ce qu'il ressentait…

Une pointe au cœur vint le chatouiller, il ne pensait pas que cette femme allait autant lui manquer.

- Naruto… ?

- Oui !

- Tout va bien… ? Demande Sakura

- Oui…

- Hokage, nous partons… ? Questionne Shion

- Oui… Allons-y… Prenez tous soin de vous…

- Merci, toi aussi…

Naruto et Shion partirent avec leur cortège.

Par la fenêtre, une jeune femme regardait les premiers flocons de neige tomber. Son cœur tambourinait, fort, il avait sûrement quitté le village, tout son corps se contractait en cet instant, le lien qu'ils avaient, venait de se rompre pour quelques mois.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire « au revoir », d'être regardé avec des yeux curieux, d'apercevoir le visage jaloux de Shion, et surtout, elle ne pensait pas avoir sa place auprès de lui.

Pourtant, Neji lui avait rapporté que Naruto avait désiré la voir plusieurs fois, mais elle ne voulait l'affronter, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, que lui dirait-elle, que répondre, loin d'elle de vouloir souffrir encore davantage.

Elle ne pensait pas une seconde que Naruto pourrait avoir des sentiments envers elle. Il aimait Sakura, il aimait même tout le monde, chacun était important à ses yeux, il ne faisait aucune différence.

Hinata déversa des larmes froides, elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de ne savoir quelle relation ils entretenaient.

- Mademoiselle ! S'écria Ryû

- Oui…

- Vous savez, il neige dehors !

- Ah oui… ? Sourit-elle. J'adore la neige, c'est magnifique…

- Mademoiselle, on peut aller faire un bonhomme de neige dehors !

- Oui…

- Non ! Retentit la voix de Sasuke

- Euh…

- Vous finissez d'abord vos exercices, on verra après !

- Oh…. Râlèrent les enfants

Les enfants continuèrent leurs exercices en silence.

- Cessez de toujours leur dit oui à tout ! Chuchote Sasuke

- Ce sont des enfants, ils ont envie de s'amuser…

- Il y a un temps pour s'amuser, et un autre pour travailler ! Ils sont en cours pour l'instant, ils s'amuseront à la pause !

- Oui…

Miya fut peinée, Sasuke avait raison, ils devaient travailler avant de s'amuser.

- « Je fais vraiment tout de travers… »

Sasuke l'observa, il avait encore blessé la jeune femme. Il ne su pourquoi, mais son air le rendit quelque peu sensible, elle était vraiment susceptible, pourtant elle paraissait ambitieuse la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré… ?

Elle était loin de son village, loin de ses racines, de ses repères, elle ne vivait pas dans un aussi grand village que Konoha, il fallait s'habituer aux opinions des autres, être sociable, vif, des critères de caractères qui lui manquait lourdement.

Shion et Naruto arrivèrent au village de Shukuba. Ils furent accueillit par les chefs de chantier, avec lesquelles ils s'entretinrent toute la journée.

- C'est parfait… Cette zone commerciale va être magnifique… Sourit Naruto

- Oui, c'est très moderne, tout a été méticuleusement travaillé ! Complimente Shion

- Je suis ravie que nos plans vous plaise Hokage…

- Oui… Au fait, ce n'est pas Monsieur Mashuto qui devait être maître des chantiers… ?

- Si… Mais il a été renvoyé par le conseil des Daimyô, sous l'ordre du chef du pays du feu…

- Je vois… Rit Naruto. Et bien, bienvenu dans ce projet Monsieur Kijou !

- Merci Hokage…

- Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller dîner et nous reposer… Propose Shion

- Oui… A demain Messieurs… !

- Bonne soirée Hokage…

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la tente.

- Vous avez l'air ravi de l'aspect de cette zone Hokage…

- Oui… Je suis content surtout que tout se termine bien…

- Oui… !

- Au fait, je ne sais pas dans quelle tente je vais loger… ?

- Et bien, la même que la mienne…

- Quoi… ?! S'affole Naruto

- Oui, ils n'avaient pas assez de place pour en disposer une particulière, ils nous ont donc attribué la même couche…

- Ah… Je vois… Mais, c'est un peu impromptu… Tu es une femme et je suis un homme…

- Oh, tu ne vas pas faire des manières, je mettrais un paravent quand je me déshabillerais promis ! Rit-elle

- Oui… Rougit-il quelque peu

Les deux jeunes gens prirent leur affaire et s'installèrent dans la grande tente.

- C'est spacieux… Approuve Naruto

- Oui…

- Par contre… Je… Je ne vois qu'un seul lit…

- Ah oui… ? Fit-elle surprise

- Je te le laisse, je vais dormir sur un matelas

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous allons partager le lit ! Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre par ce temps !

Naruto se sentit comme piégé. Partager la même tente, le même lit, ce dernier se serait-il fait complètement avoir.

- Dis-moi Shion, ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu partager nos tentes… ? Demande ce dernier suspicieux

- Quelle idée ! Je suis une princesse, je ne partage pas mes couches d'ordinaire, j'aime avoir mon espace, tu le sais, je t'accorde de partager la tente parce que je t'apprécie !

Naruto resta perplexe, il connaissait Shion mieux que personne, elle était jalouse, possessive, manipulatrice, égoïste et particulièrement maligne.

- Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute…

- Comme c'est gentil…

Les deux jeunes gens dînèrent plus détendu, Shion réussit à faire oublier ce doute à Naruto.

Rassasié, Shion partit se moudre dans les draps, et Naruto fit son couchage.

- Naruto… Cesse d'être têtu et vient dormir dans un lit chaud !

- Shion, dois-je te rappeler que tu es une femme…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Je me demande ce que penserais les autres si je dormais avec une femme qui n'est aucunement ma femme !

Shion éclata de rire.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, alors toi tu tiens compte de tout c'est vieux protocole ! Arrête Naruto, dis plutôt que c'est autre chose qui t'importune !

- …

- Tu as peur de craquer pour moi… Dit-elle malicieusement

- Certainement pas…

- J'oubliais que tu es un homme fidèle, Sakura n'était pas trop déçue que nous partions ensemble…

- Pourquoi le serait-elle… ?

- Parce que vous êtes ensemble… !

- Bien sur que non… !

- Attends, comment ça non… ?!

- Sakura et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Mais… ?

- Quoi… ?

Shion se félicitait intérieurement, son « plan » afin de conquérir Naruto était parfait, il allait naïvement tomber dans les mots assurées de cette dernière, détruisant ainsi sa dernière rivale.

- Et bien… Comment dire… Quand je suis arrivée, des rumeurs couraient déjà sur toi et Sakura… Et…

- Et quoi… ?

- On vous à vu à deux reprises ensemble, en train de dîner, vous promener, vous enlacer, et même vous embrasser…

- Mais !?

- Alors, la plupart pense que vous êtes officiellement ensemble… Enfin, que vous vous faites discret par rapport à vos statuts… Dit-elle la plus innocente du monde

Naruto s'assit sur une chaise. Les explications de Shion, expliquerait le comportement de Hinata envers lui. Tous pensaient, y compris Hinata, que Sakura et lui étaient ensemble.

- Non, mais, c'est faux Shion, Sakura et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

- …

- C'est vrai qu'on se voit souvent et qu'il y a eu un quiproquo, mais nous avons jamais était ensemble !

- Je suis désolée Naruto… C'est… Enfin… Je l'ai appris dans les couloirs, comme la plupart…

- Merde !

Naruto se leva et fit les cent pas.

- Mais… Pourquoi est-ce si important… ? Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre à l'époque que tu tenais énormément à Sakura…

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup Sakura, mais comme une amie chère et précieuse… Et puis, Sakura est déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme…

- Je… Je suis désolée…

Naruto trouvait Shion étrange, comme extrêmement compatissante.

- Je te trouve bien altruiste tout d'un coup…

- Bah…

- Quoi… ?

- J'ai appris cette relation par une jeune fille… Euh… Ino…

- Et… ?

- Bah, j'ai moi-même fait courir cette rumeur, enfin, pas à tout le monde mais… Je suis désolée, je voulais un peu me venger, c'est vrai mais… Je pensais réellement que tu étais avec elle…

- Shion… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu directement me demander !

- J'ai pensé que tu ne m'aurais aucunement répondu…

Naruto devait avouer que sur ce point, Shion avait raison. Le jeune homme se rassit sur la chaise, dépité. Hinata croyait aux rumeurs prononçaient.

Pourquoi… ?

Comment pouvait-elle croire à ce genre de rumeur, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il serait avec…

- « Je suis un imbécile, je ne me suis réellement jamais préoccupé des sentiments de Hinata, même pendant la guerre, elle me suivait et me protégeait et moi, je faisais quoi…? »

Naruto s'agaça et jeta un verre contre le mur et se leva.

- Naruto, ça va… ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hinata l'ignorait depuis tout ce temps, elle pensait sûrement que Naruto voulait répondre à ses sentiments en négatif, qu'il allait lui annoncer officiellement à elle qu'il était avec Sakura.

- « Idiot ».

Naruto avait mal, mal à la place de Hinata, il ressentait la douleur, les doutes, les frayeurs, les vérités qu'elle devaient douloureusement s'avouer, qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble, qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune chance, qu'il ne la remercierait jamais pour son acte, son acte de sacrifice, son acte d'amour.

- « Je me déteste ! ».

Il serra ses poing, tellement que ses ongles transpercèrent sa peau pour venir déposer de légère gouttes de sang.

- « Il semble vraiment accro, il faut que je procède autrement… ». Naruto… Tu es tout pâle… ?

- …

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'une personne en particulier ne devait pas savoir… ?

Naruto tourna vivement la tête en direction de Shion.

- Oui !

- Pardon… Mais, tu sais, les rumeurs ça s'oublie, si vous ne montrez jamais que vous êtes ensemble, les gens finiront par démentir…

- Non, Shion, pas pour tous…

« Non ». Hinata elle serait à jamais inconsolable de cette nouvelle, elle se doutait sûrement déjà des sentiments de Naruto pour son amie d'enfance, alors les savoir aujourd'hui sûrement ensemble, dans le secret, se cachant des regards, afin de vivre leur relation plus intensément, elle serait pour toujours blessée.

- Pas pour tous… ?

- …

- Tu sais, s'il y a une personne en particulier que tu ne souhaites pas qu'elle continue de croire ça, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire quand tu rentres… ?

- C'est trop long ! Deux mois ! Ça parait être une éternité !

- Écrit lui dans ce cas !

- Quoi… ?!

- Tu as dis que tu enverrais toutes les semaines des comptes-rendus, glisse une lettre à son attention…

- Une lettre… ? Une lettre c'est… C'est différent… !

- Peut-être, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, ne fais pas le capricieux !

- …

- Naruto… ! Promets-moi que tu écriras cette lettre !

Naruto devait se résigner. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire, juste qu'il n'était aucunement avec Sakura, qu'elle pouvait lui demander confirmation, et…

- « Qu'elle m'attende, encore un peu… »

- Naruto… ?!

- Oui, je le ferais…

- Bien ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas venir dormir dans ce lit !

- Ouais… Sourit-il

Le jeune homme se changea derrière le paravent, au grand drame de Shion, qui aurait tout donnée pour voir ce corps musclé, taillé à la perfection.

Naruto se glissa dans les draps, et tourna le dos à Shion.

- Bonne nuit… Glisse ce dernier

- Bonne nuit Naruto…

Shion sourit victorieusement, sa première étape de gagner sa confiance était amplement réussi. Il ne lui restait plus que la partie consolation.

- « En amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis ! ».

En cet après-midi calme, la neige tombait paisiblement sur Konoha. Des petites têtes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer ce spectacle et d'envier ceux qui pouvaient s'amuser dans la neige.

Excédé que leur professeur les interdise de venir jouer dans la neige, conçurent un plan.

- Il faut demander à Mademoiselle, elle dit toujours oui… Chuchote Mika

- Oui, mais après Sasuke dit non… Répond Ryû

- Les enfants, silence ! Retentit la voix de ce dernier

- Il faut que Mademoiselle fasse dire oui à Monsieur ! Conseille Coco

- Coco ! Ne t'y mets pas aussi !

- Oui… Sanglote cette dernière

Après plusieurs minutes, Mika leva la main pour que Miya vienne l'aider.

- Oui… ?

- Mademoiselle, on veut aller faire un bonhomme de neige…

- Je sais les enfants… Mais Sasuke refuse…

- Mais vous pouvez le convaincre… Demande Ryû.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Mais si, les garçons disent toujours oui aux filles !

Miya sourit, elle ne pouvait laisser ces petits anges se contrarier de ne pouvoir aller s'amuser pour une fois.

Elle se leva en promettant de faire son possible aux enfants.

Elle se mit face à Sasuke, plongeait dans un livre.

- Quoi… ?

- Euh… Les enfants…

- C'est non !

- Quoi… ?! Rougit-elle

- Je sais que ce vous allez me demander et c'est non !

- Sasuke… Je sais et je comprends que c'est important que les enfants étudient, mais il ne fait pas encore trop froid dehors, et les enfants veulent en profiter…

- Non !

- S'il vous plaît… Une toute petite heure, après promis, ils feront tout leur devoir !

- Non ! Ils ne seront pas concentrés après !

- Sasuke… S'il vous plaît… Soyez gentil, les enfants vous apprécient et ils ont envie de jouer avec vous… Tout le monde aime la neige… Sourit-elle

Sasuke regarda Miya, il se souvenait avoir entendu la jeune femme apprécier la neige, elle trouvait ça « beau », mais ses yeux ne lui permettaient plus d'admirer ce spectacle.

Puis, il regarda du coin de l'œil les enfants, ils avaient tous une tête triste, ils étaient déjà privé d'amour, ils n'allaient pas les priver de jouer.

- « Je fais dans la compassion maintenant ! ».

- Sasuke… ?

- D'accord, mais juste une heure !

- Oui ! Exclamèrent les enfants.

- Merci Sasuke…

- Ouais ça va !

Il se leva.

- Vous vous couvrez bien surtout, je ne veux pas être responsable si vous attrapez froid !

- Oui Monsieur…

Miya était attristée, Sasuke ne devait pas l'apprécier, il était toujours froid avec elle, et passait son temps à lui faire des reproches.

- Mademoiselle… ?

- Oui Coco…

- Je n'arrive pas à faire mon laser…

- Ah, je vais le faire…

Miya s'abaissa et fit le laser. Elle souriait, et ce sourire serein attira Sasuke, Miya gravait toujours de la douceur et de la tendresse sur son visage, un rien la rendait heureuse et épanouit.

- « Elle est un peu pathétique ! ». Vous êtes tous près !

- Oui Monsieur… !

- Sortez sans faire de bruit !

Les enfants partirent sagement dans la cour. Ils étaient émerveillées devant cette chimie blanche, au touché froid. Ils marchèrent dans la neige, amusés par les pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils se réunirent au milieu de la cour, et commencèrent à réunir plusieurs boules de neige.

Les enfants riaient, se taquinaient, ils étaient heureux, et leur sourire aurait pu redonner vie à n'importe qui.

Sasuke les regardait, ils ne cessaient de chahuter, de courir partout, mais étrangement, cette ambiance enfantine réchauffait son cœur, longtemps refroidit. Leur rire, leur geste innocent, leur maladresse, il était charmé depuis peu. Il devait s'avouer qu'être professeur pour ses enfants orphelins, apaisait son caractère, mais surtout sa vie. Il retrouvait sereinement, goût à celle-ci.

- Monsieur, on n'arrive pas à mettre la tête… !

- J'arrive…

Sasuke posa la moyenne boule sur la grosse. C'était un bonhomme très réussi.

- Alors, ça donne quoi… ? Demande Miya

- Il est beau Mademoiselle, il est tout gros comme le père noël !

- Je suis fier de vous les enfants…

- Il nous faut des branches pour faire les bras…

- Je m'en occupe, n'allez pas vous blesser ! Ordonne Sasuke

Miya sourit, Sasuke était très protecteur, c'était un bon professeur, les élèves avaient beaucoup progressé depuis son arrivé, ils étaient épanouit et joyeux.

- Mademoiselle, on a finit, il est beau ! S'enthousiasme Ryû

- Je n'en doute pas les enfants…

- Aie ! Non ! Râle Coco

Le rire de Mika s'étend.

- Monsieur, Mika m'a lancé une boule de neige !

- Mika…

- Et ! Mais arrête !

- Mika… Ça suffit, j'ai dis pas de chahut… !

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas moi !

Le rire de Ryû s'étend.

- Mais, Monsieur a dit que… Mais ! Arrête ! Sanglote celle-ci

Une petite fille voulant prendre la défense de son amie, lança une boule de neige aux garçons.

- Et ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Râle Mika.

Les enfants partirent dans une bataille de boule de neige.

- Les enfants du…

Sasuke ne put terminer sa réprimande, une boule de neige atteignit son visage.

- Ok, qui a fait ça… ?!

Les enfants restèrent silencieux.

- J'ai dis qui a…

Une deuxième.

Les enfants rigolèrent, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué qu'il manquait une personne dans son champ de vision.

- Mademoiselle est trop forte… Rit Mika

Sasuke tourna la tête et perçut une Miya, une main dans les dos et un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Oh si c'est drôle… Il est temps que Monsieur Uchiha rit un peu… Dit-elle lançant sa boule de neige.

- Ça suffit ! On rentre !

Sasuke s'avança devant Miya et rentra dans le bâtiment.

La jeune femme fut une nouvelle fois attristée, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'entendre avec lui.

- Euh… On rentre les enfants…

- Oui… Furent déçu les élèves

L'heure de la sieste arriva et Miya partit border les enfants. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de se retrouver seule avec Sasuke, alors elle partit se détendre dehors, et s'assit sur une balançoire, savourant les flocons qui tombaient sur son visage.

Sasuke qui corrigeait des copies, vit la jeune femme par la fenêtre. Elle semblait triste et nostalgique.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il se comportait toujours froidement avec elle, était-elle capable d'ouvrir en lui quelque chose auquel, il ne voulait se laisser tenter… ?

C'était une jeune femme étrange, calme, douce, souriante, elle était courageuse et Sasuke devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par sa personne.

A l'heure, Miya partit réveiller les enfants, ils gouttèrent et repartirent avec les éducatrices. Sasuke partit et Miya resta pour ranger quelque bricole qui traînait.

Sa tâche finie, elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit deux personnes discuter.

- Et sinon, ta journée s'est bien passé… ? Demanda Sakura

- Oui…

Miya avait remarqué que cette jeune femme venait pratiquement tous les jours. Sasuke lui parlait naturellement, il était légèrement plus ouvert avec elle.

- Ça se passe comment avec ta collègue au fait… ?

- C'est un peu un fardeau, je me débrouillerais mieux sans elle !

- Et bien, tu n'y vas pas de main morte…

- Elle me ralentit, c'est comme si j'avais une élève de plus…

- Je te comprends, ce n'est pas toujours évident d'avoir un collègue qui n'a pas les mêmes méthodes de travail…

Miya se mit la main devant la bouche, elle ne pensait pas être aussi inutile pour Sasuke, qu'il avait une telle opinion d'elle. Elle respira un bon coup et sortit du bâtiment, snobant les deux jeunes gens.

Sasuke eut le temps d'apercevoir des larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

- « Merde »…

Miya partit en courant, elle était blessée, serait-elle toujours inutile, ne serait-elle jamais essentielle pour personne… ?

Naruto était assis à son bureau officiel à Shukuba. Il était posé devant une feuille blanche, torturant un crayon à papier, le balançant de droite à gauche entre son index et son majeur. Il se torturait l'esprit à savoir quel contenu allait porter cette lettre à Hinata. Aucun mot ne semblait lui correspondre, il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui et lui dire ses mots face à face, observant ses joues rougir, ses yeux se baisser, sa respiration se saccadant, il voulait déposer sa main sur sa joue, que leur regard se croise, lui dire tout ce qu'il regrettait, et tout ce qu'il voulait désormais.

Shion l'observait de son lit. Naruto avait un air sérieux, concentré, il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un gilet orange. Elle pouvait apercevoir légèrement son torse, ce collier qui pendait autour de son cou et qui tombait gracieusement, ses cheveux blond ébouriffé qui lui donnait un air séduisant, ses yeux bleus azur, et cet air si mature qu'il avait mesuré au fil des années.

Shion fondait complètement, mais elle devait attendre le bon moment pour se rapprocher officiellement de Naruto. Laisser le jeune homme en pleine transe dans ses retrouvailles avec Hinata pesait à la jeune femme, mais trop d'imprudence avait été commis et le déroulement qu'elle avait prévu ne pouvait que fonctionner.

- « Dans peu de temps, tu seras à moi Naruto… ».

- « Hinata… Que fais-tu… ? Est-ce que tu penses encore un peu à moi… ? ».


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** _« Plus on sait, plus on doute »._ Pie II

La neige continuait de tomber en ce mois de Novembre. Toute la journée, des flocons, un peu plus gros que des grains de sable, tombaient sur Konoha. Le paysage était magnifique, les toits étaient couverts de blanc, les arbres abandonnaient leurs branches au froid, et les dernières feuilles du printemps tombaient déjà.

Hinata aimait ce spectacle, l'hiver était sa saison préférée, tout simplement pour la beauté de l'horizon. Elle sourit, chaleureusement, ce temps réconfortait son humeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'acheminer d'une tâche, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui… ?

- Hinata, je ne vous dérange pas… ?

- Non, entrez… Asseyez-vous…

- Merci…

Miya avait les yeux rougis, sa peau était pâle, et quelques cernes entouraient ses yeux.

- Miya… ?

- Je… Je suis venue vous donner ma démission…

- Euh…

- Je… Sasuke s'en sortira mieux sans moi… Je pensais être capable de gérer la classe, mais je me rends compte que Sasuke fait quatre vingt dix pour cent du travail… Je ne suis donc pas utile…

- Ne soyez pas si dur… Les enfants vous adorent, ils aiment jouer avec vous et quand vous leur comptez des histoires…

- Oui… Mais…

- Ça se passe mal avec Sasuke… ?

- Non, non ! S'affole celle-ci

- …

- De toute façon, je retourne bientôt dans mon village, alors, je veux partir avant…

- Miya…

La jeune femme se leva furtivement.

- Merci pour votre confiance, je vous en suis reconnaissante !

- Mais…

- Au revoir… Prenez soin de vous…

Miya ne demanda pas son reste et partit du bureau, précipitamment.

Hinata se demandait réellement ce qui pouvait avoir fait déclencher une telle décision dans la tête de Miya, elle semblait si triste quand son travail lui avait été enlevé, et heureuse quand on lui avait fait confiance.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent en classe, ainsi que Sasuke, Hinata descendit.

- Sasuke, je peux te voir… ?

- Oui…

Les jeunes gens prirent place dans les couloirs.

- Miya a démissionné ce matin…

- …

- S'est-il passé quelque chose… ?

- Non !

- J'ai été surprise de sa démission et de ses raisons, elle pense qu'elle ne t'est pas utile… Alors…

- Alors tu penses que je lui ai fait des reproches !

- Non, mais… C'est une jeune femme sensible, peut-être a-t-elle mal interprété un de tes conseils, ou une remarque…

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Miya ne servait pas à grand-chose !

- Sasuke…

- Tu m'as engagé pour la suppléer, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, elle est non-voyante, elle ne peut donc faire que très peu de chose, et le peu qu'elle faisait était mal exécuté !

- Je te trouve un peu dur… Les enfants l'apprécient, et ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre que des choses techniques comme les chiffres, il faut leur apprendre les valeurs de la vie, l'amour et Miya savait parfaitement faire ça !

- C'est toi la directrice non ! Tu n'avais qu'à la retenir, et lui confier des tâches plus concrètes au lieu de ralentir leur éducation !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais à instituer ça… ! S'assure Hinata devant l'air arrogant de Sasuke

- Parfait ! Je peux retourner donner des cours maintenant !

- Oui… S'exaspère Hinata

Sasuke rentra en classe, agacé par cette morale, et Hinata qui lui avait parfaitement tenu tête en plus.

- Monsieur… ?

- Quoi !

- Euh… Mademoiselle n'est pas là… ?

- Non !

Les enfants eurent une mine triste, une bouille éplorée, à laquelle Sasuke ne restait pas insensible. Les raisons de Miya tenaient probablement du fait de sa conversation avec Sakura, elle avait du entendre ses propos et en être affectée.

C'est bien pour ça que Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes, elles étaient trop susceptibles et compliquées.

- Monsieur… Miya ne nous aiment plus… ? Sanglota Coco

- « Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Les enfants partaient dans des raisons morbides, et Sasuke craignait une émeute de pleure.

- Miya reviendra, elle est juste malade à cause du froid…

- Oh… ?

- Shion, peux-tu aller poster le courrier… ?

- Bien sûr…

Shion prit le dossier concernant les avancements du chantier, et prit soigneusement la petite lettre que Naruto adressait à Hinata.

Shion, arrivée à la boite, ne put s'empêcher de lire celle-ci.

- Hinata… Je ne sais pas réellement par quoi commencer, je voudrais juste aller à l'essentiel… J'ai beaucoup d'autre parole à te dévoiler, mais je préfère te les dire lorsque je rentrerais, ce ne sont pas des mots qui s'avouent sur du papier… Juste… Crois-moi, Sakura et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, le baiser que tu as vu n'était qu'un échange d'adieu… Une preuve pour effacer nos doutes… Aujourd'hui et depuis longtemps je crois, tu restes la seule à pouvoir donner à mon cœur cet étonnement des sentiments que l'on peut recevoir… Je n'ai pas été parfait avec toi, j'ai laissé passer beaucoup de temps entre nous et j'espère que je mérite encore un peu de ta patience… Je rentre vite… J'espère… Prends soin de toi Hinata… Naruto…

Shion ressentit la sincérité de ces mots, mais bien trop amoureuse du jeune homme pour prendre en pitié cet amour encore fragile, au contraire, elle voulait en profiter.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto aussi sérieux… Ça va être moins facile que je ne le pensais…

Shion mit le dossier dans la boite, mais à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, brûla la petite lettre au sol.

- Désolée… Hinata…

Shion revint au chantier.

- C'est bon, tu as posté… ?

- Oui ! Sourit-elle

- Tu as fait attention à bien glisser ma lettre !

- Mais oui Naruto, tu veux mettre la tête dans la boite pour vérifier… ?!

- Non… Je te crois ! Rit-il

- Bien ! Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Ça va être agréable, le chef du chantier nous fait visiter tout le village et ce qu'il compte effectuer comme placement… !

- Parfait !

Une semaine passa. La neige était toujours au rendez-vous, les habitants savouraient ce temps, ils espéraient avoir de la neige jusqu'à noël.

Dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, deux jeunes femmes admiraient le spectacle, savourant leur tasse de thé chaude.

- La neige ne cesse de tomber… Fit remarquer Ino

- Oui… C'est plutôt bien, ça donne encore plus de charme à l'hiver…

- Dis-moi toi, je te trouve bien épanouit depuis quelque temps… !

Sakura rougit.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu me cacherais des choses !

- Et bien… J'essaie de rester discrète…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait une mauvaise opinion de moi…

- De quoi tu parles… ?

- Je me suis trompée avec Naruto… Je pensais avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais c'est juste une forte amitié…

- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde peut se tromper… ?!

- Oui… Je sais… Mais depuis quelque temps, je fréquente Sasuke…

Ino recracha la gorgée de thé, faisant rire son amie.

- Désolée… Rit la coupable

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Attends, tu entends quoi par fréquenter… ?

- Rien de bien concret justement… Je passe le chercher après son travail, on discute et après, je rentre tranquillement chez moi…

- Passionnant…

- Comme tu dis… !

- Tu me diras, c'est déjà pas si mal, Sasuke ayant une conversation… Avec une femme…

- Oui, enfin, c'est plus souvent moi qui parle, mais je pense quand même que notre amitié s'est reconstruite…

- Mais… ?

- Mais, je suis toujours aussi bêtement amoureuse de lui ! Et je n'ose pas lui demander de passer une soirée avec moi…

- Je comprends, mais tu devrais y aller doucement, tu sais, l'invité à boire juste un café après le boulot… Après tu passeras à l'étape supérieur !

- Oui… Tu n'as pas tord… De toute façon, je ne me voile pas la face, je sais que je vais me faire rejeter, je me demande si Sasuke aimera une femme un jour…

- Toi… ! Idiote… C'est vrai que Sasuke est le dernier des séducteurs et des beaux parleurs, mais reconnais au moins que tu es la seule femme à qui il parle, depuis toujours, qu'il t'a déjà protégé et dis « merci » quand il a quitté le village, il sait ce que tu représentes pour lui…

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il voulait me tuer…

- Rho, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ! Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait, il t'aurait juste blessé pour faire croire à ton exécution… ! Et puis, c'est du passé !

- Oui… C'est vrai…

- En plus, si tu ne fais rien, tu ne seras jamais, ce n'est pas en restant loin de lui qu'il va se bouger !

- Oui ! Tu as amplement raison !

- Alors court le chercher idiote !

- Oui… Rougit-elle. Merci Ino…

- Files !

Sakura embrassa son amie sur le front et partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

- Temari… ?

La jeune femme était assise par terre, devant la porte de l'appartement de Shikamaru.

- Salut…

Le jeune homme s'approcha et l'embrassa, furtivement.

- Entre, tu dois être gelée…

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Tu m'as inquiété avec ce message urgent, quelque chose se trame à Suna… ?

- Non, non, tout vas bien à Suna…

- Tu es bizarre, tout vas bien… ?

- Tu, tu devrais t'asseoir…

Shikamaru prit place sur son canapé et Temari s'assit à côté sur le fauteuil.

- Je…

- …

- Je dois te…

- Oui… ?

Shikamaru s'alluma une cigarette, et Temari recula.

- Tu, tu peux éteindre ta cigarette, s'il te plaît…

- Euh, oui…

Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette.

- Merci… Tu sais… Euh…

- …

- Dans la vie d'un couple, il…

- Temari, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement, quelque chose ne vas pas entre nous… ?

- Non, enfin, pas encore…

- Comment ça pas encore… ?

- Je… Je suis…

- Tu es quoi… ?

- Je… Je suis, je suis certaine que, que…

- Temari… Arrête ton baragouinage et dis-moi ce qui se passe… ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ?

- Non, non, tu es… Tu es parfait…

- Alors quoi… ?

- C'est moi… Enfin…

- Quoi tu m'as trompé… ?!

- Ça ne va pas non !

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je…

- Temari ! S'impatiente ce dernier

- Je suis enceinte… ! Débite celle-ci

Shikamaru eut de gros yeux et essaya d'avaler et de définir la confession de son amante. Le jeune homme resta fixe, le regard dans le vide, le corps tendu.

- Shika… Dit-elle secouant sa main devant son visage.

- …

- Est-ce que, est-ce que ça va… ?

- …

- Tu veux… Tu veux un verre d'eau… Ou, ou vomir… ?

- …

- Shikamaru… ?

- …

- Euh… Écoute, je sais que cette nouvelle est… Est surprenante mais…

- Sur… Surprenante, non mais tu plaisantes ! Dit-il se levant brusquement.

- Je…

- Attends, je ne comprends pas, on se protège à chaque fois… Je…

- Oui, je sais… Mais, il y a aussi des imprévus…

- Des imprévus… ? Ce truc est censé être là pour ne pas gâcher la vie des gens !

- Gâché la vie des gens… ? Parce que cette nouvelle gâche ta vie… ?

- Temari j'ai dix neuf ans ! Je n'ai même pas fini mes examens pour être sensei !

- Je… Je comprends, mais cette nouvelle ne gâche en rien ma vie à moi…

- Quoi, mais enfin, tu es à peine plus âgé que moi, et tu as des responsabilités, tu es jeune et ça fait à peine deux ans qu'on est ensemble !

- Je vois… Dis-moi, tu me fais une crise de panique ou tu es sérieux dans ce que tu dis… ?!

- Je ne panique pas, j'analyse la situation… !

- Analyser la situation… ? Arrête, on n'est pas sur un champ de bataille là, il n'y a rien à analyser, je suis enceinte, c'est tout ! Tu devrais commencer par analyser le comportement que tu as avec moi… !

- Je crois que tu ne mesure pas la situation…

- Je ne mesure pas la situation… ? J'ai du affronter cette nouvelle seule, d'accord, garder mes symptômes et mes doutes pour moi, tout ça pourquoi, parce que notre relation dois rester secrète à cause de nos professerions, parce que je dois, moi seule, faire le chemin, entre Suna et Konoha si je veux te voir et encore, je viens uniquement quand il s'agit du travail, ça signifie que je vois l'homme que j'aime seulement trois heures le soir, voilà ! Tu voulais analyser la situation, tu l'as devant toi !

- Tu comptes le garder… ?

- La question ne se pose même pas…

- Pour preuve du contraire, je suis le père de cet enfant, et je pensais qu'on pourrait au moins prendre cette décision à deux !

- Dois-je comprendre par ta suggestion que tu ne veux pas garder cet enfant !

- Je n'en sais rien, il faut peser le pour et le contre, et…

- Ça suffit, ça suffit Nara, tu sais quoi, tu n'es pas différent des autres hommes finalement, tu ne comprends rien à rien !

- …

- Au cas où ça t'intéresse, je pars en mission de rang B pendant plusieurs semaines, alors j'espère qu'à mon retour tu auras mûri ! Dit-elle claquant la porte

- Merde ! Dit-il jetant son cendrier contre le mur. Temari… !

Shikamaru partit dehors, espérant la rattraper, il la trouva de justesse aux portes de Konoha.

- Temari…

- Laisse-moi !

- Temari… Dit-il choppant son poignet

- Quoi… ?

- Tu fais une mission de rang B alors que tu es enceinte… ?

- Gaara ne sait pas que je suis enceinte !

- Tu ne peux pas faire cette mission…

- Ah, voilà enfin que l'homme que j'aime se préoccupe un peu de nous… !

- Nous… ?

- Le bébé et moi… !

- Temari…

- Tu sais je… Je savais que la nouvelle ne serait pas facile, que tu aurais peur, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu nous rejette complètement !

- Je ne te rejette pas Temari…

- Je sais… Tu rejette l'enfant que je porte de toi… Dit-elle laissant des larmes perler.

Cette dernière confession fit pâlir Shikamaru. Il relâcha sa pression et la jeune femme partit, laissant le jeune homme impuissant.

Sasuke n'avait pas énormément de difficulté avec les enfants ces derniers temps, ils étaient relativement calmes, et boudeurs. L'absence de Miya les attristaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sasuke avait été loin dans ses propos, desservir qu'elle ne servait à « rien » était peut-être trop démesuré.

Miya apportait de la sagesse aux enfants, du calme, de la sérénité, ils n'étaient pas aussi mélancolique qu'à leurs arrivés, elle les rassurait, les consolaient et leurs apprenaient des morales et des valeurs.

De plus, quand c'était l'heure de la sieste, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à les endormir, les border étaient trop embarrassant et leur raconter une histoire encore plus gênant.

Il souffla son exaspération, le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait depuis que Hinata lui avait annoncé la démission de Miya.

- « Quelle idiote, elle ne pouvait pas m'envoyer boulet comme tout le monde ! »

- Monsieur… ?

- Quoi… ?

- On peut faire un dessin pour Miya… ? Demande de sa voix douce Mika

- Mais enfin tu es bête, Mademoiselle ne voit pas ! S'emporte Ryû

- Ah oui… S'attriste ce dernier

- Ce n'est pas grave si Miya ne voit pas vos dessins… Intervient Sasuke

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que… ! Faites un dessin et ne m'ennuyez plus !

- Oui… Dirent les enfants apeurés.

Les enfants cessèrent leurs exercices et se mirent au dessin tout sourire. Sasuke se sentit d'avantage offusqué, Miya leur manquait réellement.

Il sortit de ses pensées colériques en entendant les sanglots de Coco. Il se leva de son bureau et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire comme dessin…

- Miya aime la neige, fait un paysage avec de la neige…

- Oui !

Sasuke resta assis auprès de Coco, étrangement, ses enfants souriant par leur générosité et leur plaisir, l'apaisait. Il était bien ici, au chaud, la neige tombant, des enfants pour assagir complètement son âme meurtrit, leur innocence, leur maladresse, c'est donc ça « l'amour » unique d'un enfant, cet amour qui ravi votre vie.

- Monsieur, quand Mademoiselle revient… ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors, quand pourrons-nous les lui donner… ?! S'attriste Ryû

Sasuke soupira d'avance de son geste.

- Je lui donnerais ce soir…

- Oui !

Les enfants repartirent dans leur dessin, heureux que Miya les ai en sa possession aussi vite.

A l'heure de la sieste, les enfants ne voulaient pas dormir, ils voulaient finir leur dessin d'abord. Sasuke grogna, mais les laissa faire, ou il aurait droit à une émeute d'enfant capricieux et loin de lui le caractère pour gérer ça.

L'heure de partir en week-end arriva enfin pour Sasuke. Il était épuisé de sa semaine. Les enfants remirent chacun leur dessin à Sasuke, heureux. Ce dernier prit soin de mettre les dessins dans une pochette carton.

- A lundi Monsieur !

- Oui…

Sasuke mit son manteau, son écharpe, des gants et sortit. Il était tellement dans les vapes, qu'il percuta Sakura, celle-ci finissant dans ses bras pour éviter de glisser.

- Désolé…

Sakura avait à peine entendu ce mot. Son cœur tambourinait à une telle allure. L'odeur de Sasuke, sa chaleur, sa douceur, elle était bouleversée.

- Sakura… !

- Euh… Pardon…

Elle s'échappa rougissante de ses bras.

- Je… Tu vas bien… Bégaye celle-ci

- Oui…

- Tu es enfin en week-end !

- Oui…

Sakura souffla un bon coup et se lança dans l'audace.

- Je me demandais, est-ce que tu veux venir dîner avec moi ce soir… ?

- …

- Euh… Si, si tu es disponible… ?

Sasuke réfléchit un long moment, cette invitation lui faisait plaisir, mais que dire de plus à Sakura que dans leur habituel conversation. Elle le raccompagnait chez lui, souvent, le trajet était de quinze minutes à pied, et leurs dires n'étaient pas très originaux, alors pendant toute une soirée… ?

Sakura fut déstabilisée devant ce silence, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait.

- « Il ne veut sûrement pas »

La mine déçue de Sakura le fit redescendre sur terre, il avait déjà blessé une femme, il n'allait pas les accumuler.

- Oui, si tu veux…

- Ah oui… ?! S'étonne celle-ci

- Quoi, tu ne viens pas de me poser une question… ?

- Euh, si, si, pardon… Bon, on se rejoint chez Choji vers sept heures… ? Rougit-elle

- Ok… !

- Bien… A tout à l'heure…

Sasuke fit un signe de tête et partit chez lui. Arrivé au repère des Uchiha, Sasuke se dirigea dans la demeure où logeait Miya. Il frappa et le grand-père de Miya vint lui ouvrir.

- Ah… Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiha… Sourit-il

- Bonsoir… Est-ce que Miya est là… ?

- Non, elle est partie faire des courses au village… Je peux lui transmettre un message… ?

- …

Sasuke se sentit comme prisonnier d'un sentiment, un sentiment de déception, il voulait tomber sur la jeune femme et voir son air guimauve se fondre devant le présent de ces enfants.

- Non ! Je repasserais plus tard, merci… Dit-il partant furtivement

- Bien… Sourit le vieil homme

Naruto était assis près d'un feu, et son regard était perdu sur cette matière bouillante. Déçu, peiné, songeur, curieux, voilà les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'aperçut qu'à la réception de son courrier, aucune lettre ne venait de Hinata.

Il s'était consolé en pensant qu'elle devait être occupée, ou qu'elle n'osait pas répondre.

- Naruto… ! S'enthousiasme Shion.

- Salut…

- Et bien, que fais-tu tout seul dans le froid… ?

- Rien… J'aime bien être dehors… Sourit-il

- C'est romantique…

- Toi tu es romantique… Se moque Naruto

- Bien sûr ! Boude celle-ci

Naruto fut un instant perturbé en se tournant vers Shion, elle ressemblait un peu à Hinata. Ses longs cheveux et ses deux yeux de nacre.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça… ? Rougit Shion, se sentant déshabillée par le regard de Naruto

- Désolé ! Pour rien ! « Idiot !».

- Tu viens dîner… ?

- Rentre-toi… Je vais rester encore un peu dehors… Sourit-il

- Comme tu veux !

Shion partit dans la tente, mais laissa entre-ouverte celle-ci pour observer le jeune homme.

- « Non mais je rêve ou il déprime vraiment parce que cette femme ne lui a pas répondu ».

Naruto plongea dans ses souvenirs lointains et se remémora à la perfection, chaque détail de son combat contre Pain. Les agissements de Hinata étaient remplis d'amour, de courage, de sincérité, elle avait su lui dire « Je t'aime ».

En ce remémorant ces trois mots, le corps de Naruto se réchauffa, son cœur tambourina à allure folle, son être se dilua d'une sorte d'angoisse agréable.

Il souffla d'exaspération, et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé de côté ce moment de sa vie. C'était essentiel d'avoir auprès de soi une personne qui vous chéri, qui vous protège, qui vous aime, comme l'avait vécu intensément ses parents.

Il avait promu sa vie à devenir Hokage, à accomplir des actes justes, de mener la paix, et il avait accompli tous ses désirs, mais ne vit-on pas pour l'amour que vous dédie une personne… ?

Combien de temps avait attendu Hinata… ? Combien de jours avait-elle attendu le moindre mot, le moindre geste, le moindre remerciement, la moindre attention. Revenu de son combat contre Pain, le village l'avait acclamé, Sakura l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais personne ne s'était rendu compte - et lui le premier - que son geste avait changé le cours des choses, que sans son intervention, aujourd'hui, il serait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, sa vie ne serait-elle aussi confortable qu'à l'heure actuelle… ?!

- Hinata… Pardon… Sincèrement… Pardon…

Sakura était comme une petite fille devant son miroir, se demandant quelle robe de princesse porter pour cette soirée spéciale.

- N'en fais pas trop Sakura, c'est juste un dîner… S'attriste celle-ci

Elle s'assoit, désorientée sur son lit.

- Il faut que je me calme, il ne se passera rien ce soir, Sasuke est loin d'être comme Naruto…

De son côté, Sasuke ne s'était pas changé, il attendait péniblement l'heure du repas et ardemment l'heure de la fin.

- Tu en fais une tête petit-frère !

- …

- Que me vaut cette mine boudeuse… ? Sourit-il

- Je ne boude pas… !

- Alors pourquoi cet air grave… ?

- Je dois dîner avec… Une amie…

- Une amie… ? Et qui ça… ?

- Sakura !

- Sakura, la jeune femme qui te ramène chez toi…

- Mh !

- Tu n'as pas l'air emballé… ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui dire !

- Et bien, la même chose que lorsque tu es avec ton frère, de tout et de rien ! Ouvre-toi l'esprit un peu !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça… ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il est un peu temps que tu t'ouvres aux autres, tu ne vas pas rester éternellement enfermé dans ton cocon pour t'éviter une nouvelle fois de souffrir… !

- …

- Ton silence en dit long… Sasuke, laisse toi un peu aller, ton comportement ne sert à rien… Tu vas être malheureux toute ta vie autrement !

- J'y penserais… ! Dit-il quittant la demeure, contrarié

- Sasuke…

Le jeune homme se rendit au restaurant, Sakura était déjà arrivée, elle souriait, elle attendait sûrement ce moment depuis longtemps.

- Salut… Dit-il nonchalant

- Salut…

- …

- Euh, on rentre… ? Dit-elle stressée

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent et s'installèrent à une table.

En face du restaurant, une supérette se posait là et Tenten et Ino qui s'étaient rencontrés, pointèrent toutes deux leur nez par la vitre.

- Tu as vu… ? Interpelle la brune

- Quoi… ?

- C'est Sakura et Sasuke… !

Une jeune femme fut interpellée à l'entente de ce prénom, Miya écouta la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

- Ah… Elle s'est enfin lancée ! Est fière Ino

- Lancée… ?

- Quoi, tu n'ignores pas les sentiments de Sakura pour Sasuke… ?!

- Non, mais… Sasuke est plutôt quelqu'un de froid, je l'imagine mal à un rendez-vous, « amoureux »… !

- Oui, tu n'as pas tord, mais tu sais Sakura sait ce qu'elle fait… Et puis, Sasuke n'est pas si insensible que ça, il a un cœur tout de même ! Rit-elle

- Oui, et puis, il faut laisser faire le temps !

- Exactement !

Miya sentit son cœur se tordre à cette conversation… Pourquoi… ?

Au restaurant, la situation était tendue, Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient toujours pas décroché un mot, tous deux plongés dans leur menu. Mais la jeune femme était bien décidé à ce que ce dîner se passe bien, elle ne voulait qu'aucun silence ne vienne perturber leur réconciliation.

- Alors… Tu as choisis… ?

- Oui !

- Moi aussi… On commande… !

- « Logique ! ». Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens firent part de leur choix. Sasuke remarqua que Sakura s'était changée, elle s'était vêtue d'un kimono rose, qui dessinait à la perfection son corps. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux longs, comme « il » aimait.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire quand ton travail sera fini… ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu veux continuer dans l'éducation, ou tu veux revenir chez les anbus… ?

- « Je viens de répondre ». Aucune idée…

Sakura râla intérieurement, Sasuke ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour allonger leur conversation.

- Tu as l'air bien dans l'éducation, être chez les anbus c'est fatiguant et dangereux… Tu n'as pas réellement de vie…

- J'y réfléchirais le moment venu !

- Oui… Certes…

Le repas eut lieu ainsi, entre les questions incessantes de Sakura, et les réponses brèves de Sasuke. Le jeune homme s'était tout de même quelque peu détendu, mais rien de très existant.

Le dîner terminé, Sakura voulut rentrer, ne voulant s'affliger plus de mal.

- Bonne soirée… Merci pour le repas…

- Je t'en pris… On recommencera ça…

- Euh…

Sakura sentit son cœur bondir, avait-elle bien compris… ?

- Bonne nuit Sakura… Dit-il s'éloignant

- Bo… Bonne nuit…

Sakura n'en revenait pas, ce dîner était loin d'être satisfaisant, mais le jeune homme avait compris son mal être et avait, même sans le montrer, apprécié sortir et se divertir quelque peu. La jeune femme rentra chez elle, un peu plus comblé qu'elle le pensait.

- Pourquoi j'ai dis ça… !

Sasuke ne détestait réellement pas Sakura, il l'appréciait, s'était et resterait son équipière, il n'oublierait pas ses sacrifices, ses espérances, mais comme l'avait si bien sous-entendu Naruto, lorsqu'on est avec la personne que l'on aime, on ne ressent pas « rien ».

Sasuke appréciait sa présence, mais à ses côtés, le jeune homme ne ressentait pas l'extrême envie de se dévoiler, de s'ouvrir, de se découvrir autrement.

Il avait dit cette phrase en connaissance des sentiments amoureux de Sakura pour lui, et il ne voulait pas lui laisser un souvenir de ce dîner trop néfaste.

Sasuke stoppa ses pas devant la demeure de Miya. Il regarda longuement la fenêtre de sa chambre, la lumière était allumée, mais son agacement à vouloir comprendre pourquoi soudainement, il la « réclamait », le fit grimacer et continuer sa route.

Une nouvelle matinée se levait sur Konoha. Encore une journée de neige. En ce dimanche, diverses familles s'étaient rendus dans les parcs du village, donner vie à ce bonhomme de glace, patinée sur les lacs prévus à cet effet, une journée paisible.

Sakura était de garde, s'attardant sur le rangement de médicament.

- Sakura… ?

- …

- Sakura… ?!

- …

- Sasuke vas-bien… ?!

- Quoi !

Sakura lâcha les boites de médicaments qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Ino… Tu m'as… Surprise…

- Oui, j'ai vu ça… Sourit-elle.

- Désolée…

- Tu vas bien… ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

- Oui… Ça va… Rougit-elle

- Ta soirée avec Sasuke était bien…

- Quoi… ?

- On vous a vu avec Tenten au restaurant de Choji…

- Ah… Euh… Et bien… C'était… Sympas…

- Sympas… ? Tu peux être plus explicite… ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je me suis battue pour qu'il n'y ait aucun blanc… Sasuke n'est réellement pas bavard…

- En même temps, c'est son caractère…

- Oui… J'ai quand même passé une bonne soirée, et puis il m'a dit on recommencera ça…

- On recommencera ça…

Ino explosa de rire.

- Quoi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… ? Rougit-elle boudeuse.

- Excuse-moi… Mais, Sasuke n'est réellement pas délicat…

- Oui, bah, tant pis, je l'aime comme ça… !

- Hein… ?!

- Quoi… ?

- Sakura…

Le visage d'Ino devint plus sérieux, son rire s'étouffa en exaspération, son sourire se dissous en inquiétude.

- Tu sais… Je comprends que tu sois amoureuse de Sasuke, depuis l'enfance, mais… Fait attention à toi quand même…

- Oui, je sais, inutile de me le répéter à chaque fois !

- C'est juste que… Ça fait mal… Tu comprends…

- Oui…

Sakura se rappelait les nuits où elle avait essuyé les larmes de son amie. Le cœur brisé. Le cœur déchiré de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en choisir une autre.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ino… C'est promis, je sais ce que je fais… Sourit-elle

- D'accord… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu avances doucement… Un premier dîner c'est bien !

- Oui…

- Dis-moi, après le service, on pourrait aller à la patinoire, plusieurs de nos amis y sont !

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Naruto… !

Shion courait vers Naruto tout sourire, qu'avait-elle de s'y réjouissant à lui annoncer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Les ouvriers ont installé une patinoire, viens avec moi…

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas… ?! Tu ne vas pas rester à te morfondre tout seul, et puis on travail toute la semaine, alors viens rire un peu… !

Naruto se laissa convaincre par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

- Bien… Sourit-il

Les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent, manteau, écharpe, gant, et équipement. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Des hommes et des femmes patinaient, le week-end, la famille des ouvriers, venait rendre visite.

Naruto et Shion enfilèrent leur patin.

- Allez, viens Naruto… ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je… Rougit ce dernier. Je ne sais pas patiner ! Dit-il d'un immense sourire, sa main dans sa nuque.

- « Il est vraiment débile parfois… ». Naruto, c'est une plaisanterie… ?!

- Non… Boude ce dernier

- Je vois… Souffle celle-ci. Bon, et bien, je vais t'apprendre… Dit-elle tendant sa main

Naruto prit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme, et se posa sur la glace.

- Ça n'a pas l'air si difficile que ça…

Naruto s'élança sur la glace, mais par manque d'équilibre, il glissa et tomba.

- Naruto ! Ça va… ?

- Ça… Ça va…

- Il faut y aller doucement idiot…

- Ouais…

Naruto tendit sa main et Shion l'aida à se relever.

- Donne-moi les mains…

- Et après…

- On glisse, tout doucement, le pied droit, tourné légèrement sur le côté, puis le gauche, doucement…

- Oui, j'ai compris…

Shion le tira vers elle, Naruto suivant les conseils de son amie, mais le jeune homme perdu l'équilibre et tomba sur Shion.

- Naruto !

- Désolé…

Le jeune homme avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Shion. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens, et l'envie de goûter ses lèvres lui rongea le ventre. Naruto pouvait voir l'intensité du regard de Shion, il en fut perturbé, comme gêné et se releva vite.

- Bon, j'ai une solution plus radicale !

- Quoi… ?

Le jeune homme concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, il se releva et pouvait ainsi avancer à toute allure, sans tomber.

- Non Naruto ! Tu triches !

Le jeune homme rit.

- C'est super sympas le patinage !

Devant le rire de Naruto, Shion fondait complètement. Elle se releva et rejoignit le jeune homme, heureuse. Son ami la taquinait quelque peu, ils s'amusaient ensemble, oubliant un instant leur tourment.

Changées et vêtit pour l'occasion, Ino et Sakura allèrent à la patinoire.

- Et Choji ! S'écrie Ino

- Salut… !

- Tu n'es pas avec Shikamaru… ?

- Non, il refusait de m'ouvrir, je crois qu'il n'était pas très bien… !

- Ah… ?

Plus loin, une jeune femme essayait par tous les moyens d'inviter son ami sur la piste.

- Allez Neji, viens ! Insiste Tenten

- Non, je n'ai pas envie…

- Mais pourquoi, on va s'amuser un peu !

Hinata, assise sur un banc avec Kurenai et le petit Asuma, s'amusait du spectacle.

- Je vous en prie Hinata-sama, arrêtez de rire ! Se vexe Neji

- Mais laisse là tranquille, ton comportement est ridicule, tout le monde aime s'amuser et patiner !

- Pas moi… !

- Mais pourquoi… ?!

- Neji ne sait pas patiner… Avoue Hinata

- Hinata !

- Quoi… ? Le meilleur de notre équipe ne sait pas patiner ! S'indigne Lee

- La ferme Lee !

Tenten se mit également à rire.

- Cessez de rire tous !

- Excuse-moi… Mais fallait le dire plus tôt idiot… Viens, je vais t'apprendre… Dit-elle tendant sa main.

- Non, je ne vais pas me répéter !

- Bon… Tant pis… Dit-elle partant, déçue.

- Neji… Interpelle Hinata

- Oui… ?

- Ça ferait plaisir à Tenten de t'apprendre à patiner, c'est un bon professeur… Sourit-elle

Neji comprit dans le regard de sa petite « sœur », qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme en la repoussant froidement.

- D'accord, mais si j'en entends un rire, je le massacre !

- Promis chef Hyûga, je ne rirais pas ! Salut Lee

- Ouais… Tenten… Interpelle le jeune homme

La jeune femme se ravie d'entendre son prénom de son ami, elle se retourne, de nouveau souriante et s'approche.

- Oui… ?

- Finalement… Je veux bien apprendre… Dit-il tournant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- D'accord… Promis, tu vas vite y arriver !

- …

Les deux jeunes gens partirent doucement sur la piste, attendris par les personnes qui admiraient ses deux êtres.

- Hinata… !

- Oui…

- Peux-tu garder Asuma un moment, je reviens dans quelques minutes…

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Chéri, tu restes sage avec ta marraine, maman reviens vite…

- Oui…

Kurenai quitta les lieux pour se rendre chez Shikamaru. Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

- Shikamaru… Ouvre… C'est Kurenai…

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la jeune femme, il se résigna à ouvrir.

- Entre…

- Merci…

- Tu veux boire quelque chose… ?

- Non… Je voudrais savoir ce qui te préoccupe…

- Temari est enceinte…

- Je vois…

Kurenai s'assit à côté de Shikamaru dans le canapé.

- Ça c'est si mal passé… ?

- Elle s'est sentie rejetée… Enfin, elle pense que c'est le bébé que je rejetais…

- Je la comprends…

- Mais on n'est trop jeune ! Un enfant c'est une responsabilité… On ne vit même pas encore ensemble, je n'ai pas fini mes études, qu'est-ce que…

- Shikamaru… ! Calme-toi…

- …

- Maintenant que tu connais par cœur les points négatifs… Passons au point de vu, bonheur…

- …

- Tu aimes Temari, sincèrement… Tu n'es pas avec elle par solitude, tu l'aimes et tu sais que c'est celle qui partagera toute ta vie… Et avoir un enfant de la personne que l'on aime, c'est la plus belle finition de l'amour…

- …

- Vous êtes deux… C'est vrai que vous êtes jeunes, que vous avez des travailles fatigants et qui prennent beaucoup de temps, mais cet enfant ne vous en voudra pas pour tout ça, tout ce qu'il voudra c'est avoir l'amour de ses parents pour lui, et les voir heureux, avec lui, c'est tout, le reste, ce ne sont que des détails…

Shikamaru sourit, il comprenait - bien qu'il le savait déjà - pourquoi son maître avait conquis cette femme.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme souffla de fatigue, sous les rires de Kurenai.

- Tu en fais une tête…

- J'ai été odieux avec elle, je vais devoir ramper pour avoir son pardon… Fille galère !

- Ne t'en fais pas… Elle va te pardonner… Par contre, va vite la voir…

- Oui, je dois partir pour Suna… J'en profiterais…

- Bien… Maintenant que tout va mieux… Viens patiner ! Ton filleul te réclame !

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens partirent à la patinoire.

- Non mais franchement… Tu veux que je t'achève une deuxième fois !

Le jeune homme rit.

- Arrête de râler Sasuke… Avec les collègues de travail on a décidé de faire un match de hockey, je n'allais pas laisser mon petit frère tout seul à la maison !

- Va te faire voir !

- Allez… Tu vas voir tes amis !

- Quels amis… ? Je n'en ai qu'un et il n'est pas là !

- Capricieux ! Tu seras avec Sakura…

- L'horreur…

- Sasuke ! Râle Itachi. Cesse d'être désagréable… Tous tes amis font le maximum pour que tu te sentes bien, alors pour une fois, accepte ce qu'on te donne…

- …

- Petit morveux ! Sourit ce dernier

- Va te faire voir… !

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Shikamaru et Kurenai rejoignirent leurs amis. Asuma s'amusait avec Hinata et Akamaru dans la neige. La mère et le parrain ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette image. Le bonheur d'un enfant est régénératrice.

- Salut… Lâche Shikamaru

- Shishi ! S'élance le petit garçon, réclamant les bras de son parrain.

Shikamaru détestait ce surnom, mais le petit garçon était trop jeune pour arriver à prononcer son long prénom, alors il se contentait avec le sourire, d'entendre son filleul, l'appeler ainsi.

- Tu viens patiner avec moi… ?

- Non, j'ai peur…

- Si je te tiens dans mes bras, ça va… ?

- Oui !

- Faites attention… S'inquiète Kurenai

- Oui…

Shikamaru tenait Asuma dans ses bras, et partit patiner avec lui. Le jeune homme allait doucement, puis s'avancer vite, faisant rire le petit garçon, il le levait au ciel, comme pour le faire voler, toujours ce rire cristallin. Shikamaru souriait, il était déjà impatient d'être encore plus heureux avec son enfant.

- « Temari… ».

Hinata était admirative de cette image, Shikamaru était un parrain parfait. La jeune femme quitta cette image de bonheur interceptant du coin de l'œil Miya.

- Bonjour Miya…

- Bonjour Hinata…

- Vous allez bien… ?

- Oui… Merci…

- Vous n'allez pas patiner… ?

- Non… Je peux me déplacer facilement, mais là, les personnes sont trop denses, je ferais tomber des gens ou même des enfants…

- …

- Et vous… ?

- J'y aller avec des amis…

- Bien…

- Il y a un banc ou se trouve mon ancien professeur, tenez lui compagnie… Sourit Hinata

- Euh… Oui…

Hinata guida quelque peu Miya auprès de Kurenai.

- Sensei, je vous présente Miya, la jeune femme qui remplace mon professeur…

- Ah… Enchantée…

- De même…

Les deux jeunes femmes firent connaissance.

- Et, Sakura, regarde qui arrive !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et son cœur bondit à la venue de Sasuke.

- Salut… Débite ce dernier nonchalant

- Bonjour… Ça va… ?

- Oui…

- Tu… Tu viens patiner avec nous… ?

- Oui…

Le jeune homme s'élança sur la piste avec son amie, mais très vite, Sakura le perdit de vue.

- Ne fait pas cette tête… Retentit une voix masculine.

- Sensei…

- Il faut du temps à Sasuke pour s'habituer de nouveau à son entourage et à ses sentiments…

- Oui, je sais… Sourit-elle

- Et ! Kakashi !

- Gai…

- Viens faire la course avec moi !

- Une course… ?

- Oui ! Une compétition, ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-il levant son pouce

- On n'est pas un peu vieux pour ça !

- Vieux, vieux… ? Ce n'est que le nombre que l'on donne au temps qui s'écoule !

- C'est beau… S'étonne Sakura

- Maître Gai dit toujours des choses belles ! S'écrie Lee apparaissant derrière Sakura

- Euh… Oui… !

- Allez ! Aurais-tu peur de perdre… Le provoque ce dernier

- Je vais te faire pleurer…

Gai rit fortement.

- C'est toi qui va pleurer mon ami !

Les deux hommes se tenaient près à partir dans une course, Lee décompta et les deux hommes s'élancèrent.

- Plus vite Gai-sensei !

Sakura rit devant ce spectacle. Le temps passait, mais les joies de vivre de chacun demeuraient toujours, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne à ce tableau, Naruto.

- « Est-ce que tu patines toi aussi… ? » Sourit-elle

- Shion, je n'en peux plus, rentrons…

- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir battu l'Hokage à une course sur la glace…

- J'ai épuisé tout mon chakra, je ne pouvais donc pas me concentrer !

- Bah voyons…

- Je meurs de faim !

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à une récompense… ?

- Comment ça… ? Dit-il se relevant.

- Une récompense pour avoir gagné cette course…

- Que veux-tu… ? Voyant arriver la jeune femme de loin

- Un baiser évidement…

- Non…

Naruto s'avança avec difficulté et sortit de la piste.

- C'est rien un baiser, et puis je n'ai pas dit embrasser, j'ai dit un baiser… Sur la joue… Sourit-elle fièrement

- Non…

- Pourquoi… ?! Se vexe cette dernière

- Je ne veux plus jamais embrasser une femme que je n'aime pas…

- …

- Désolé… Mais même te donner un baiser sur la joue, c'est… Je ne veux pas…

« Non ». Naruto ne voulait encore infliger une tendresse dans laquelle il ne ressentirait aucun plaisir. C'était angoissant, pesant, de donner un geste d'affection à une personne qui vous aime et ne rien ressentir en retour, il avait eu mal et il savait malgré tout que Sakura était froissée de son comportement et encore plus Hinata.

- « Hinata ». Désolé Shion… Ce n'est pas contre toi… Sourit-il. Je t'apprécie…

- Tu es un peu coincé, un baiser sur une joue ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas trompé, et puis tu es célibataire, alors je ne vois pas qui tu embarrasserais !

- Shion… Ce n'est pas si simple… On ne fait pas les choses qu'en conséquence de soi-même, il faut penser aux personnes que ça atteint…

- Je le répète, tu es seul dans la vie… !

- Non… Je ne suis pas seul… Sourit ce dernier

- Quoi, tu es réellement avec Sakura ! Ironise celle-ci

- Non… ! Boude ce dernier. Laisse tomber !

Naruto s'éloigna, légèrement rougit.

- Non, non, je veux savoir… Je veux savoir le nom de ma rivale… Dit-elle plus sérieusement

Naruto se retourna, choqué par cette confession.

Quelle rivale… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Naruto…

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça Shion…

- Pourquoi, tu veux que je le dise comment… ? Je t'aime, et je veux être avec toi… Dit-elle d'un ton assuré

- Shion… Je te connais, tu es une jeune femme capricieuse et possessive et tu veux tout ce que tu ne peux pas avoir…

- C'est faux ! Je t'aime sincèrement… ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de mes mots… !

- Désolé…

- Je me fiche de savoir qui est cette femme de toute façon… Je me battrais pour toi…

- Shion… C'est…

- Peine perdue… Peut-importe… ! Tant que tu ne seras pas avec elle, je me battrais !

- Comme tu veux… Souffle Naruto pour en finir.

- Viens… Allons dîner… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

Sur le chemin qui conduisait à leur tente, Shion s'énervait seule avec elle-même, Naruto n'allait décidément pas être facile à obtenir.

- « Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose de plus radicale… Désolée… Hinata… »

L'après-midi passait à vive allure, et peu de villageois restait à la patinoire, beaucoup de famille rentraient pour faire goûter leur enfant, au chaud.

- Ça vous dirait une partie de Hockey ? Propose Itachi, rejoignant le groupe d'ami de Sasuke

- Oui… Pourquoi pas… Sourit Kiba

- Ok… ! Est-ce que certaines demoiselles veulent participer… ? Demande tout sourire Itachi

Les jeunes femmes présentent rougissent devant le charisme de l'aîné Uchiha.

- Euh… Et bien… Baragouine Ino

- Oui… ?

- Sakura, tu, tu en penses quoi… ?

- Non… Non… C'est gentil mais… Non…

- Comme vous voulez…

Seules les filles et Neji ne jouèrent. Les jeunes gens firent des équipes et instaurèrent leurs règles. Puis, les jeunes gens commencèrent leur partie dans la bonne humeur.

- Il est super classe le frère de Sasuke… Complimente Ino. Tu crois qu'il est célibataire… ?

- Ino… !

- Quoi… ? On serait belle-sœur comme ça… ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

- Ino… ! Rougit-elle

- Pourquoi, Sasuke a déjà fait sa demande… Ironise Tenten. On vous a vu hier au restaurant…

- Ce… Ce n'était qu'un dîner rien de plus… Vous connaissez Sasuke…

- Oui enfin, Sasuke qui dîne avec une femme, ce n'est pas courant…

- Oui… Mais pour l'instant nous sommes juste ami…

- Amis… ? Sakura, tu es bien la seule femme que Sasuke apprécie et ose décrocher un mot… Il est timide c'est tout…

- Tenten n'a pas tord, ce n'est pas évident les premiers rendez-vous, surtout pour le glaçon qu'est Sasuke… Ajoute Ino

- Glaçon… ? Tu y vas fort, il est réservé c'est tout… ! Défend Sakura.

Miya écoutait attentivement la conversation de ces amis, Sasuke avait du succès, surtout auprès de Sakura, il l'appréciait beaucoup, il était une vieille connaissance et il avait dîné ensemble au restaurant. Intimement.

Sans le comprendre, Miya se sentit blessée, Sasuke la détestait réellement, il la pensait vraiment inutile, et au vu de la personnalité de ces filles, elle comprenait pourquoi. Elles étaient différentes en tout point.

Pourquoi le fait de savoir que Sasuke pourrait aimé Sakura envahissait son corps de douleur.

- « Je suis comme jalouse… Ce n'est pas bien… ».

L'amertume de Miya fut comme une invitation à Sasuke à apprécier son regard vers elle. Toutes les filles, excepté le discret de Hinata, s'affolait à crier le nom de leur ami, elles riaient, se charriaient, et Miya restait à l'écart de cette euphorie.

Pourquoi avoir en permanence cette mélancolie… ?

- Sasuke, attention… ! Crie son frère

Sasuke regarda devant lui et faillit percuter Kiba, qu'il poussa légèrement.

- Désolé… S'excuse ce dernier

- T'inquiète, c'est rien !

Sasuke se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu.

- Tu as vu, il te regardait et ça l'a perturbé ! S'exclame Ino

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Tu devrais faire le premier pas tu sais, si tu attends, tu risques d'en avoir pour des années ! Conseille Tenten

- Mais c'est fini oui, on dirait des adolescentes ! Rougit-elle

Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Miya… S'élance la voix de Hinata. Vous rentrez déjà…

- Oui… Mon… Mon grand-père m'attend pour dîner…

- Euh… Bien…

- Au revoir Hinata…

- Au revoir…

Hinata s'inquiétait, elle se disait ne pas avoir rêvé en voyant des larmes légèrement rouler des yeux de Miya.

La partie se finie et c'est en « match nul » que le match fut déclaré.

- Sakura… Invite Sasuke à boire un verre… ! Conseille Tenten

- Non…

- Mais si enfin… Elle a raison, il faut que tu réveilles Sasuke… !

- Mais comment tu parles !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et vas-y…

- Non…

- Sakura, c'est un ordre…

Ino pousse son amie en direction du jeune homme qui la réceptionne dans ses bras.

- Désolée… Se défait-elle rougissante.

- C'est rien…

- Euh… Dis-moi… Ça… Ça te dirait de… De boire un verre avec moi… ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir…

- Ah… Euh… Bon, très bien… Bonne soirée alors…

- Toi aussi…

Sasuke rejoignit son frère un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ce soir… ? Sourit-il

- Mais… ?

- Le Sharingan…

- Attends, je rêve ou tu me surveilles… ?

- Je prends soin de toi…

- Ah oui, et jusqu'à où, tu m'observes sous la douche aussi… ?!

- Alors ça c'est de bon goût tient ! Rit-il

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ce soir, pour refuser l'invitation de cette charmante jeune fille… ?

- Je dois faire quelque chose !

- Quoi… ?

- Je dois rêver ou mon frère me fait un interrogatoire… ! T'es flics pour les criminels pas pour ton petit-frère ! Se vexe ce dernier, partant devant.

- Sasuke…

- Quoi… ?

- Désolé… Tu as raison je m'inquiète un peu trop pour toi, j'en fais trop et je ne le ferais plus… Mais ne joue pas avec cette jeune femme…

- Je ne joue pas Itachi, j'apprécie Sakura, mais j'ai réellement quelque chose à faire ce soir…

- D'accord ! Encore désolé…

- Oui ça va maman, j'ai compris !

Itachi sourit, il aimait trop son petit-frère, tellement qu'il devenait indiscret, mais c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus que Sasuke souffre, se fasse du mal et continue d'être malheureux.

La nuit tomba sur Konoha, et la neige commençait de nouveau à tomber.

Arrivé dix heures du soir, Sasuke se décida à effectuer sa tâche. Il prit le carnet de dessin disposé sur son bureau, enfila une veste, une écharpe et sortit dehors.

Il regarda la petite maison dans laquelle il devait se rendre, anxieux.

Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix, il avait promis aux enfants de remettre leurs dessins à Miya et il le ferait.

Ce sont des pas soucieux qui conduire Sasuke, jusqu'à la maison de Miya. Comme la veille, il s'attendait à tomber sur le grand-père de la jeune femme, mais c'est Miya qui ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke ne put décrocher un son de sa gorge, car si son caractère aurait voulut ne pas réagir à ce spectacle, sa raison et son corps rentrant en chimie fut charmé de l'image qui s'offrait à son regard.

Miya était vêtue d'un pantalon de soie noir, un débardeur blanc déversait sa taille fine et sa généreuse poitrine, un gilet noir la couvrait par ce froid et ses longs cheveux au couleur caramel était détaché et tombait sur sa poitrine.

- Il y a quelqu'un… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui… Bonsoir…

- Sasuke… ?!

- Euh… Ne le prenait pas mal, mais… Les enfants vous on fait des dessins…

- Ah oui… ? Se réjouit-elle

- Oui… Je suis venu vous les porter… Dit-il tendant le dossier

- Merci… Sourit-elle ouvrant le carnet

Miya les toucha gracieusement, elle ne pouvait voir les traits de couleur dessinés sur ce papier cartonné, mais ressentait tout l'amour et l'innocence des créateurs.

Ce geste eut pour preuve de rendre Sasuke étrange, comme serein, Miya dégageait beaucoup trop de grâce et de pureté.

- Vous… Vous voulez que je vous dise qui a dessiné et quoi… ?

- Euh…

- …

- Oui… Oui… Euh… Entrez…

Miya s'écarta de la porte et laissa entrer Sasuke. Le jeune homme ôta son manteau et prit place à la table du salon.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose… ?

- Un thé…

- Bien…

Miya partit dans la cuisine, préparer deux tasses bien chaudes, sous les bruits assourdissant de son cœur.

- Miya… ?

- Oui ! Dit-elle surprise

- Vous avez besoin d'aide… ?

- Non… Ça va, merci…

Sasuke repartit s'installer et Miya arriva avec les deux tasses.

- Merci…

- Je vous en prie…

Miya s'assit avec timidité au côté de Sasuke. Le jeune homme prit le carnet et sortit les dessins.

- Le premier c'est Mika… Il a fait une forêt, avec des animaux et une rivière qui atterrit dans les nuages…

Miya rit à cette remarque. Rire dont fut appâté naturellement Sasuke.

- Et il a dessiné une grande montagne, ou lui et ses amis descendent en luge…

- C'est adorable…

- Celui-là c'est Ryu… Il a dessiné une énorme peluche bleue ! Avec un immense cœur rouge…

- Ryu…

- Le prochain c'est Coco… C'est un paysage enneigé, ou vous êtes assise dans la neige…

- Oui… Dit-elle émue

- Ne vous vexez pas, mais vos mains sont plus gros que vos pieds… !

Miya éclata de rire, un rire qui fit sous le regard noir de Miya, sourire Sasuke.

- Ensuite… ?

- Maya a dessiné l'école, avec deux parents qui viennent la chercher…

- Oh… Je comprends…

- Vous manquez aux enfants… Dit-il fermant les yeux

- …

- Je leur ai dit que vous étiez malade… Ils se sentent déjà abandonnés, alors leur dire que vous ne reviendriez plus…

- …

- Je vous attends lundi… Dit-il se levant subitement.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Sasuke… Le rejoignit Miya

- …

- Merci… Merci pour tout… Pour les dessins… Pour me les avoir décrits… Et de me demander de revenir… Dit-elle rougissante.

- Je vous en prie…

Sasuke quitta la demeure avant de devoir affronter ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Confort, bien-être, douceur, sérénité.

Il rentra chez lui très vite, se précipitant dans les draps de son lit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais elle m'apaise…

Sasuke s'injuria de penser ainsi, « apaiser ».

Et pourtant…

C'était le même sentiment que la compagnie de son frère ou Naruto, de la paix, de l'oublie, du repos, il ne se permettait plus de penser à sa vie misérable avec son ami, et la présence de Miya lui faisait oublier le passé qui tournait autour de lui.

Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, « oui », il la trouvait morose, timide, réservé et avait peu de confiance en elle, mais…

Quelque chose de spéciale venait de cette jeune femme, comme la réincarnation de la sagesse, du renouveau, de la confiance…

Du pardon…

Sasuke ne désirait pas mieux, oui il était froid, renfermé, désagréable, direct, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'est avoir la même volonté que son frère pour oublier.

Oublier ce qu'il était, ce qui faisait de lui Sasuke Uchiha, le traite, le schizophrène, la terreur, la haine, la vengeance, il n'était plus rien sauf le mal.

Alors… !

Pourquoi ces enfants le regardaient différemment… ?

Par quel « amour » son frère le regardait comme le petit frère qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt… ?

De quelle bonté était faite Naruto pour le considérer comme un « frère », pour le voir tel que personne ne le conçoit…

Et quel était le regard de Miya sur lui pour qu'elle puisse le faire devenir, essentiel…

- « Je me sens utile… Je me sens important, pour quelqu'un… ».


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** _« Quand le ciel veut sauver un homme, il lui donne l'affection pour le protéger »_ Lao-Tseu.

Miya se préparait dans sa chambre, cette matinée aurait dû être joviale, mais la jeune femme se torturait l'esprit avec les événements des jours à venir. Dans une semaine, le professeur partit en arrêt reviendrait reprendre sa place auprès des enfants et cet événement enchaînait son mal-être.

Elle ne pourrait plus s'épanouir auprès de ces petits anges, elle n'aurait plus la compagnie de Sasuke et le plus triste, elle devait retourner dans son village dans deux semaines.

Morose.

Cette journée de neige ne la réchauffait que peu.

- Miya… ?

- Oui grand-père… ?

- Tout va bien… ? Tu as l'air mélancolique ces derniers temps…

- Non, ça va… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Miya…

- Bonne journée grand-père… Dit-elle souriante.

Sur le chemin ses mauvaises pensées vagabondaient encore, et timidement, elle ne cessait de se remémorer cette douce soirée du samedi. Moment qui la consolait. Elle avait perçu Sasuke calme, tendre, des traits de caractères qui lui étaient rares.

Arrivée à l'orphelinat, elle était anxieuse. Hinata allait-elle accepter de la reprendre de nouveau dans l'équipe… ?

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau, stressée.

- Oui… ?

Miya pénétra dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Miya… Je suis ravie de vous voir…

- Euh…

- Vous tombez bien, je venais annoncer une nouvelle, vous venez… Dit-elle se levant de son bureau.

- Mais… ?

- Venez…

Hinata prit la main de Miya dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à la classe où les petits et Sasuke venaient juste de rentrer.

- Mademoiselle est revenue ! S'écrie Coco

- Mademoiselle… Vous allez mieux… ? Demande Mika

- Oui… Je vais mieux…

- Miya, Sasuke, les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer… Le mari de votre professeur, a été demandé en renfort sur le chantier de la zone commerciale, à Shukuba… Par conséquent, sa femme a été mutée là-bas afin de superviser les enfants des familles d'ouvrier qui ont été accueillit…

- …

- Cela signifie que si Miya et Sasuke le désir, ils seront vos professeurs permanent… !

Une fusion de « oui » par les enfants se fit entendre bruyamment.

- Silence ! Intervient Sasuke

- …

Hinata sourit, Sasuke avait de l'autorité, c'était assez cocasse et les enfants n'avaient pas l'air boudeur, ils comprenaient que Sasuke était strict, mais juste.

- Alors… Votre décision… ?

- Mademoiselle, restez avec nous, Sasuke ne nous donne pas le goûter quand on n'est pas sage… ! Se plaint Ryû

- Silence morveux ! Grogne Sasuke

Miya rit à cet acte, elle était véritablement bien ici.

- Oui… Je reste… Sourit-elle

- Parfait… Et toi Sasuke… ?

- …

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, restez avec nous… Rougit Luna

- …

- Oui, on vous aime bien, même si vous criez… Enchaîne Ryû

Sasuke bouda, ces enfants étaient vraiment trop francs et ces remarques eurent le don de faire rire les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais réfléchir Hinata…

- Euh… Bien… Passe me donner ta réponse quand tu le souhaites…

- Oui…

Hinata prit congé.

Miya était peinée de cette réponse, il ne souhaitait peut-être pas rester avec elle… ?

Les enfants étudièrent la première partie de la matinée et partirent en récréation, se détendre enfin.

- Miya… ? Retenu Sasuke

- Oui… ?

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je reste… ?

- Euh…

Miya en lâcha l'écharpe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi lui poser cette question… ?

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et ramassa le vêtement, qu'il remit dans ses mains.

- Alors… ?

- Oui… Oui bien sûr…

- Vous êtes sur… ?

- Oui… Pourquoi… ?

- Comme ça…

Sasuke partit annoncer sa réponse à Hinata, qui fut enchantée.

Shikamaru arriva enfin à destination. Il supportait très mal le climat du désert, il venait de quitter la neige, pour rencontrer un soleil tapant.

Il s'annonça auprès des gardes et se rendit dans le bureau de Gaara.

- Shikamaru… Je t'attendais, notre réunion va bientôt commencer…

- Oui… Gaara, dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux me dire quand reviens Temari de sa mission… ?

- Temari… ? Elle est à Suna… Elle a voulut se faire remplacer, elle ne se sentait pas bien…

- Ah oui !

- Oui…

- Est-ce que je peux la voir… ?

- Euh… Et bien… C'est important… ? Parce que la réunion commence dans cinq minutes…

- Ah… Oui… Tu as raison, je la verrais après…

Shikamaru partit avec Gaara dans une immense salle de réunion. Pendant plus de deux heures, les dirigeants de Suna et le représentant de villages varié discutèrent de sujet divers. Sujet auquel Shikamaru ne prêtait aucune attention, il n'était pas concentré et le regard menaçant de Gaara le forçait à reprendre pied.

La réunion s'acheva sur le soufflement bruyant de soulagement de Shikamaru. Les dirigeants le dévisagèrent, mais le jeune homme ne plia pas et quitta rapidement cette maudite salle ou le temps s'était rallongé.

Par chance, il croisa Kankuro dans les couloirs.

- Kankuro… ?

- Salut Shikamaru…

- Tu sais où je peux trouver Temari… ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre… Je crois…

- Ok, merci !

- Shika !

- Quoi… ?! S'impatiente ce dernier

- Euh… Fait attention, depuis quelques jours, elle est… De très mauvaise humeur… Grimace ce dernier

- Euh… Oui… Merci… S'inquiète pour sa survie le jeune homme

Shikamaru monta à vive allure les trois étages de marbre de cette immense demeure, mais arrivé à sa destination, le jeune homme commençait à pâlir. Il connaissait la jeune femme et sa double personnalité colérique.

- Galère… Souffle ce dernier

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte.

- C'est qui ! S'élance une voix agacée

- Shikamaru…

- Je ne connais pas !

- « Galère ». Temari… Laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plaît, qu'on puisse au moins discuter…

- Non ! Allez vous s'en !

- Vous… ? Temari, ne fait pas la têtue et ouvre cette porte !

- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter… ?!

- Non… Désolé… Ouvre, s'il te plaît… !

- Tu veux que je t'ouvre hein… ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux rentrer, tu es sur… ?

- Oui…

- Certain… !

- Temari !

La porte s'entrouvrit, mais le jeune homme pensant à un acte de paix de la part de sa bien-aimée, reçu comme accueil un oreiller en pleine figure.

- Casse-toi pauvre type… !

- Te…

La jeune femme balança des dizaines d'affaires au visage de Shikamaru, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter, surtout les vases en porcelaine.

- Je ne te connais plus sale rustre !

- Tema…

La jeune femme s'épuisait à tout balancer et à crier des injures au visage de Shikamaru. Même des affaires du jeune homme qu'il laissait lorsqu'il venait à Suna se retrouvèrent comme arme.

- Tu es sourd, j'ai dis casse toi… ?! Sanglote cette dernière.

Devant la gorge nouée de larme de son amante, Shikamaru commençait à prendre l'agacement de son amante au sérieux. Avec quelque difficulté, Shikamaru réussit à prendre dans ses bras Temari, à fermer la porte de sa chambre et la coincer contre le mur.

- Lâche-moi, je te déteste… !

Shikamaru la tenait fortement contre lui, une main serrant ses hanches et l'autre contre sa tête afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas contre le mur. En effet, la jeune femme ne cessait de se débattre, de crier son mal-être, sous l'antipathie de Shikamaru.

- Calme-toi… S'il te plaît… Murmure-t-il, posant la tête de son amante dans son cou

- Je te déteste…

- Oui… Je sais…

- Je te hais… !

- Oui…

- Tu m'as fais du mal…

- Oui… Souffle ce dernier comme déçu de lui

Temari éclata en sanglot et succomba au plaisir de laisser aller son corps contre son bien-aimé.

- Je suis désolé… Temari… Pardonne-moi…

- …

- Temari… ?

La jeune femme haussa sa tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. Le jeune homme ôta les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.

Temari se laissa envahir par cette tendresse, tendresse qu'elle déclencha en une envie corporelle. Leur baiser se fit intense, une retrouvailles savoureuse. Shikamaru porta sa bien-aimée et l'allongea doucement sur le lit.

Tous deux partirent dans une balade charnelle. Une osmose de réconciliation, une façon de se rassurer, une promesse de n'être plus « séparé » de cette façon, dans la déchirure et l'incertitude.

Ils se câlinèrent dans les draps de soie bleue, touchant leur peau tant désiré, humant leur parfum perdu, savourant leur baiser sensuel, profitant de l'instant présent à deux, ils voulaient s'unirent, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

S'effondrant de fatigue par leur échange d'amour, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, jusqu'au soir.

Comme caressé par un éclair de lune, Shikamaru se réveilla le premier. Il admira la beauté qui se trouvait à ses côtés et sortit de la chambre sans bruit.

Shikamaru partit dans les cuisines de la résidence.

- Mô… !

- Ah, M'sieur Nara, que nous vaux votre visite… ? Sourit le chef

- Vous pourriez faire monter deux plateaux à la chambre de Temari… ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Merci…

Le jeune homme rejoignit son amante dans la chambre. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Il se mit de nouveau à ses côtés et caressa tendrement son ventre quelque peu arrondi.

Ce geste doux, réveilla la jeune femme.

Et le jeune homme ne perdit aucun laps de temps à l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime… Glisse Shikamaru ne quittant aucunement son regard

- Je t'aime… Confesse la jeune femme laissant échapper des larmes

- On va nous apporter le dîner…

- J'aurais pu descendre…

- Non… Je veux dîner avec toi seulement…

- Hum…

Shikamaru sourit aux rougissements de son amante, et vient l'embrasser fougueusement, se positionnant sur elle.

- Serais-tu me faire patienter… Dit-il taquin.

- Tu es si affamé que ça… ? Rit-elle

- De ce que nous venons de faire dans ce lit… ? Oui…

Par malchance, le chef vint frapper à la chambre de Temari, annonçait que leur plateau était prêt. Râlant, il embrassa son amante, et vint réceptionner le dîner.

- Merci Mô !

- Je vous en pries M'sieur Nara !

Shikamaru posa le repas sur la table et invita son amante à se restaurer.

- Alors…Comment on s'organise… ? Demande rougissant le jeune homme

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Qu'il est hors de question que tu vives ta grossesse seule…

- …

- Où tu viens à Konoha, ou je m'installe à Suna…

- Shikamaru… C'est…

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule… Nous avons la chance d'être deux… Je ne veux donc pas vivre loin de toi et ne pas vivre au quotidien ta grossesse…

Temari ne put retenir ses larmes devant la demande de son amant. Shikamaru voulait assumer totalement cet enfant, et vivre avec elle tous ces moments qui allaient être unique. Elle se leva, précipitamment, fondant dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

- Temari… ?

- Je viens à Konoha…

- …

- Je veux être avec toi… Je veux que tu continues à réaliser tes objectifs… Alors, je veux venir à Konoha…

- Tu es sûr… ?

Temari caressa la joue de son amant et déposa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

- Oui… Certaine… Sourit-elle émue

- Les enfants…

- Oui Mademoiselle…

- Vous devriez faire un dessin commun pour votre professeur, ça lui ferait plaisir…

- Oui ! Se réjouissent les enfants.

Miya et Sasuke collèrent les tables, afin que tous les enfants soient côte à côte. Le jeune homme disposa une immense feuille blanche et les enfants s'amusèrent, chacun sur un coin de feuille, à dessiner ce que leur imagination dictait.

La jeune femme fut surprise de n'avoir entendu une quelconque contradiction de la part de Sasuke.

- Vous penserez à tous lui écrire un petit mot… Conseille Miya

- Oui…

La journée se finit aussi agréablement quelle avait commencé.

- A demain Monsieur… !

- …

- A demain les enfants… Sourit Miya

Miya rangeait les jouets laissés par les enfants. Elle ramassait les crayons de couleurs, les peluches, les poupées, sous le regard impressionné de Sasuke. Son handicape était réellement insaisissable parfois, ses yeux nacrées la trompait quelque peu, mais ses gestes assurés ne démontraient aucunement que Miya n'avait que devant elle, un voile usé et sombre.

La difficulté s'empara de la jeune femme quant à atteindre le haut de l'armoire. Sa taille moyenne l'empêcher de ranger sur la dernière étagère. Elle s'entêtait à l'accéder, lorsqu'un bras frôla son épaule et lui ôta l'objet à disposer. Sasuke se munit du jouet et le rangea.

Miya avait des frissons lui traversant le bras que Sasuke frôlait, elle pouvait humer son parfum incroyablement gourmand.

Sasuke était oppressant, il avait tellement de carrure et de prestance. Miya se recula vivement, comme effrayée de la chaleur qui hantait ses reins.

- Merci… Glisse celle-ci retournant à d'autre occupation.

Sasuke ignorait les raisons de cette subite frayeur envers lui. Avait-il été tellement odieux avec elle, que désormais, elle refusait tout contact, toute aide… ?

Cela paraissait peu probable à Sasuke, étant donné que la jeune femme l'avait bien reçue l'autre soir.

- « Voilà que je me pose des questions maintenant ! » S'agace ce dernier

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent ensemble la salle. Miya marcha devant Sasuke, et il sentait la jeune femme perturbée, elle ne cessait de vaciller quelque peu, de triturer ses doigts et son visage paraissait grave.

- « Qu'a-t-elle encore…? »

Miya se sentait comme fébrile, malade, comme de la fièvre montant soudainement. Son cœur ne cessait de battre à vive allure, elle avait chaud, et son ventre qui la torturait de frisson.

Ils sortirent tous deux, et Sasuke fut accueillit par Sakura.

- Bonsoir Sasuke…

- Salut…

Une seconde.

Une fraction de seconde pour que l'état de Miya redescende à l'entente de la voix de Sakura.

C'était de la frustration qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Elle s'arrêta net, et se retrouva face aux deux jeunes gens.

- Ça te dirait d'aller se détendre devant un chocolat chaud… Sourit-elle

- …

- Tu avais peut-être des choses à faire… ?

- Non… « Idiot ».

Sasuke ne pouvait plus refuser.

- Comme tu veux… Souffle ce dernier

- Bien… Euh… Par contre… Rougit-elle

- …

- Choji reçoit un couple de jeune marié ce soir… Par conséquent, il est fermé… Alors… On peut aller chez moi si tu veux…

Un « flop » se fit entendre dans les oreilles des deux amis. Ils se retournèrent et constatèrent que Miya était toujours là et qu'elle avait fait tomber son sac.

- « Pourquoi… ? » Ne cessait de penser cette dernière

Sasuke s'avança vers Miya, il ramassa son sac et lui remit.

- Tenez…

- Euh… Merci ! Bonne soirée Monsieur Uchiha… !

Miya partit, précipitamment.

- « Monsieur Uchiha… ? ».

- Sasuke…

- Oui… ?

- On y va… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent chez Sakura. La jeune femme vivait dans un appartement non loin de l'hôpital. Ils rentrèrent tous deux, et Sakura fit visiter sa demeure à Sasuke.

- Tu en penses quoi… ? C'est spacieux… ?

- Oui…

- Va t'asseoir, je nous prépare un encas !

- Merci…

Sasuke partit s'installer dans le canapé. Il scruta l'appartement de son amie, il était sobre, des couleurs pastels, sur deux tons, jaune et rose. C'était chic, classe, bien rangé, excepté un immense cadre photo ou se disposaient plusieurs clichés. Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, leur équipe, Sai et lui…

Il y avait pour la plupart des photos de « lui ».

Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise, Sakura l'estimait sincèrement. Il n'oublierait pas l'instant où elle était venue l'empêcher de quitter Konoha, elle pleurait, le suppliait de rester, et il l'avait gracieusement remercié de cette attention.

Oui. Il devait se l'avouer, Sakura était importante, elle savait des morceaux de son passé, elle le connaissait presque aussi bien que Naruto arrivait à le cerner, ils avaient fait équipe, elle était revenue le rejoindre à l'époque de son équipe Hebi.

Que voulait-elle obtenir en cet instant, qu'il revienne, qu'il abandonne toute sa haine pour elle… ?

Il devait également s'avouer que si personne ne l'avait empêché, il aurait tué de sang-froid Sakura, car à l'époque, plus rien ne comptait.

Aujourd'hui.

Elle semblait avoir oublié, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche, ou posée des questions…

Aujourd'hui.

Elle voulait le faire rentrer dans sa vie, comme une personne à part entière, le rendre heureux sûrement, lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mais.

Étrangement, tout ce qui le liait à Konoha le dégoûtait toujours autant. C'était l'amitié, et uniquement l'amitié de Naruto qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait persuadé.

Pour le futur, il souhaitait tout oublier, essayé de « survivre », pour son frère, pour Naruto.

Il voulait développer ce sentiment de renaissance, il voulait entendre de nouveau son cœur battre, sentir l'adrénaline s'envahir de son être, être surpris par un acte, un geste, un moment.

Il voulait apprendre à sourire, à rire.

Il voulait ressentir ce troublant sentiment de « vivre ».

- C'est prêt… Dit-elle apportant un plateau

- Merci…

Sasuke prit la tasse entre ses mains et se perdit encore dans ses pensées.

Etait-ce raisonnable d'être venue chez Sakura, était-ce honnête d'accepter tous les soirs son invitation… ?

Il l'estimait, réellement, c'était une femme gentille, attentionnée, son caractère laissait à désirer, mais c'était sa façon d'être.

- « Je suis bien, mais… »

- Sasuke… ?

- Oui !

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer… ? Dit-elle tristement

- Non… Désolé… Ton appartement est agréable… C'est sobre et serein…

- Oui ! Merci… Rougit-elle. En réalité, c'est Ino qui a tout fait avec Sai, ils ont le sens de la décoration !

- Je vois…

Sasuke fit un effort avec Sakura, il ne devait pas être aussi ingrat, alors il se força à faire des phrases de plus de deux mots.

- Naruto… As-tu du courrier à poster… ?

- Oui ! Non ! Enfin, oui ! Dit-il se levant

- C'est oui ou non… ?!

- Je viens avec toi… !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que je veux mettre moi-même mon courrier dans la boite… ! Dit-il méfiant

- Ça veut dire quoi ça… ?!

- Rien… Mais…

- Ne mens pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Hinata ne t'a pas répondu !

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Hinata… ? Demande ce dernier suspicieux

- Comment ça je sais… ?

- Je fais allusion à une personne, mais je ne t'ai aucunement dit qu'il s'agissait de Hinata…

- Sur l'enveloppe, idiot !

- Je n'ai rien inscrit sur l'enveloppe, j'ai envoyé la lettre au nom de l'orphelinat…

- Oui, et bien, il n'y a qu'une personne qui dirige cet orphelinat…

- Shion !

- Désolée ! C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'ai lu ta lettre, mais je l'ai bien envoyé !

- Shion ! C'est complètement irrespectueux ce que tu as fais ! Dit-il s'avançant

- Mais… Naruto… Pardon… !

- Shion ! S'énerve ce dernier

- …

- Tu es… Je t'apprécie, sincèrement, mais tu me fais vraiment tourner en rond depuis que je te connais ! Je pensais t'avoir enseigné quelques valeurs, mais elles se sont toutes dissipées à ce que je vois !

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais, tu comprends, il s'agit de toi, et de mes sentiments !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras le moindre sentiment de moi et surtout pas le respect !

- Naruto… Je ferais tout pour toi…

- Jusqu'à blessé toutes les personnes qui sont autour de moi !

- Je…

- Puisque tu as lu ma lettre ! Tu sais donc les sentiments que j'ai pour elle…

- Quoi… ? Dit-elle devenant pâle

- Les sentiments que j'ai pour elle… Dit-il la fixant dans les yeux

- Et bien… Tu n'es pas très clair… C'est plutôt ambigu…

- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dévoilé…

- Quoi… ?

- Je savais que tu lirais ma lettre… Et je sais aussi que tu ne l'a pas envoyé !

- Co… Comment ça… ?!

- Tu ne devines pas… ?

- Tu me connais si bien que ça… ? Sourit-elle fièrement

- Non… C'est celle que j'estime que je connais par cœur…

- Tu… !

- Hinata m'aurait répondu… Une lettre courte, fluide, ou j'aurais ressentit sa timidité, ses doutes, sa peur, mais aussi le respect qu'elle porte au pas que j'aurais fait vers elle…

- Comment peux-tu être sur qu'elle t'aime toujours… ? N'as-tu pas avoué avoir laissé trop de temps s'écouler…

- Justement… C'est la réponse que j'attends…

Naruto glissa la lettre dans la boite. Il attendit que Shion en face de même avec son courrier, et les deux jeunes gens repartirent sans un mot.

- « Hinata ! Je te hais ! Tu vas payer pour tous ces mots ! Pour toute la douleur que je ressens ! J'ai toujours ce que je veux ! Et j'aurais Naruto ! ».

Le soir venu, Shion profita du fait que Naruto ne lui adressait aucunement la parole pour s'éclipser à la boite aux lettres.

Elle mit la main sur la boite, et son énergie particulière fit sortir la lettre de Naruto.

Elle ouvrit celle-ci et décida de modifier les écrits.

- « Il faut que les mots ressemblent vraiment à Naruto ! ».

Shion réfléchit plusieurs minutes, et trouva les mots qui convenaient à son but et au caractère du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ces derniers changèrent les mots sur le papier. Elle referma avec attention l'enveloppe, comme si personne ne l'avait touché et partit.

- « Elle ne va pas s'en remettre la pauvre ». Sourit-elle perfidement.

Sasuke rentra enfin chez lui. Accueillit curieusement par son frère.

- Tu rentres tard… Où étais-tu… ?

- Pourquoi, il est plus de minuit maman… !

Itachi rit.

- Non, mais je me demande où et avec qui tu traînes !

- Au cas où je déciderais de créer une révolution…

- Ça c'était moins drôle !

- Itachi, je vais vraiment te mettre mon poing dans la face si tu continues à te prendre pour ma mère ! Je vais bien, je ne suis pas suicidaire, je n'ai pas des pensées morbides, je n'ai pas encore ressentit le besoin de tuer quelqu'un ! Je vais donc bien !

Itachi resta figé à ses mots, Sasuke était furieux. Itachi était peut-être plus sensible qu'il le pensait, ou trop attaché à son petit-frère, mais le voir enfin heureux lui rongeait l'esprit.

- Désolé… Dit-il le rejoignant dans le salon

- Ce n'est rien… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je vais réellement bien… Pas mieux… Bien !

- Oui… Sourit-il

- …

- Mais où étais-tu… ?

- « Ce mec se fout de ma gueule ! ». Je suis allé chez Sakura…

- Et tu es resté tout ce temps… Dit-il taquin

- Non, je suis resté une heure à peine… Je suis allé marcher ensuite…

- Elle tient à toi cette jeune femme…

- C'est bien mon problème… !

- Comment ça… Dit-il prenant en place en face de son frère

- J'apprécie Sakura, mais c'est tout… !

- C'est tout… ?!

- Oui…

- Et tu ne veux pas te forcer un peu ! C'est une femme bien, elle a bonne réputation dans le village !

- Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais tu ressembles de plus en plus à une mère qui essaye de caser son fils ! J'appréhende le jour ou tu m'annonceras que tu es gay !

Itachi s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Tu n'as pas des blagues un peu moins… Un peu moins bizarre… !

- Cesse de vivre pour moi d'accord ! Je n'ai plus six ans, et je te le répète, je vais bien !

- D'accord… Je ferais un effort promis… Mais un dernier conseil… Sakura est réellement une femme bien… Elle t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit, alors essaye de te laisser du temps…

- Ouais…

- Bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi !

Sasuke resta un long moment dans le canapé à faire le tour de la question. Son frère était un homme sage, mais vraiment naïf parfois, comment pouvait-il se forcer… ? Il estimait Sakura, mais c'était tout… Rien, rien de particulier ne se produisait en lui, rien, pas un de ces rituels de « guimauve » que chacun décrit comme de l'amour.

Se laisser du temps… ?

Ça faisait trois années qu'il était revenu, et à aucun moment son cœur n'avait réclamé la jeune femme, ses pensées étaient restées vide de toutes individus.

Épuisé par ses pensées, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea à l'étage dans sa chambre.

En rentrant, sa chambre fut grandement éclairée, la lune laissait apercevoir ses rayons lumineux, faisant briller les flocons de neige tombant encore en cette heure tardive.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre afin de fermer les volets, mais sa vue resta fixé sur la fenêtre qui donnait vu à la chambre de Miya. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une légère lumière de bougie faisait une ambiance sereine dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- « Que fait-elle si tard… ? »

Sasuke resta figé sur cette image, puis reprenant conscience de son indiscrétion, il coupa cette vision en refermant ces volets.

Un fort rayon de soleil éveilla Temari. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira de tout son être. Son attention était de se tourner pour se retrouver sur le torse puissant de son amant, mais la place était vide.

- Shikamaru… ?

- Je suis là…

Le jeune homme s'habillait afin de partir travailler. Temari se leva et vint enlacer le dos de son amant.

- Tu as une réunion ce matin… ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais si Gaara aura un petit peu de temps dans la matinée… ?

- Sincèrement j'en doute… Pourquoi… ?

- Pour lui annoncer la nouvelle évidement… Je ne vais pas partir vivre à Konoha sans donner les raisons à mon petit frère…

- Oui… Et Kankuro… ?

- C'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulut qu'ils soient là tous les deux…

- J'essayerai de nous accorder un petit créneau dans la matinée…

- Tu serais adorable…

- Je voudrais que tu demandes à des domestiques de faire tes valises…

- Shikamaru, je suis enceinte d'un mois et demie seulement… Je vais bien… Sourit-elle

- Oui, mais je veux que tu ailles encore mieux, alors tu ne fais rien de la journée… !

- Oh oui, ne rien faire de la journée, c'est le rêve d'un ninja ça !

Shikamaru embrassa son amante et partit.

La jeune femme souffla son bonheur.

Elle se perdait dans ses pensées heureuses, lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle… Monsieur Nara a fait monter ce petit déjeuner pour vous…

- Oh… Merci… Rougit-elle

- Bon appétit…

- Merci…

Temari s'installa à table et fut émue d'une telle attention.

- « Shikamaru… ».

En fin de matinée, Temari retrouva ses deux frères ainsi que Shikamaru dans les jardins de la résidence.

La jeune femme portait une délicieuse robe rouge, elle contemplait les fleurs du jardin dans une chaise longue en bois. Shikamaru rougit quelque peu, Temari était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Temari… L'appel Kankuro

- Vous avez réussi à vous libérer… Dit-elle se levant

- Qu'as-tu de si urgent à nous annoncer… ? Demande Gaara

- Euh…

Temari ne se doutait pas qu'il serait encore plus difficile d'annoncer à ses deux frères cadets qu'elle était enceinte.

- Et bien… Euh…

- Temari… Ne te vexe pas, mais j'ai énormément de priorité aujourd'hui… Alors dis-nous… ?

- Je… Je suis… Je suis enceinte… Dit-elle rougissante.

- Tu… Tu es… Tu es enceinte… Répète inquiet Kankuro.

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- Et bien… Nara… Je me trouve dans l'obligation de te tuer ! Continue le jeune homme

- Quoi… ?!

- Tu as osé mettre ma petite sœur enceinte ! Espèce d'irresponsable !

- Mais…

- Petite-sœur… ? Je suis l'aîné, idiot… !

- De seulement neuf mois, ne fais pas la maligne ! Dit-il se retournant vers elle

- Kankuro…

- Alors dis-moi Nara, tu préfères une morte lente et douloureuse ou que je t'achève d'un coup !

Kankuro menaçait Shikamaru de ses marionnettes qui s'élevaient au ciel.

- Et bien… ?

- Kankuro arrête c'est ridicule… !

- Ridicule… ? Est-ce que ce bon à rien de faignant sera un bon père hein… ? Il ne veut même pas que votre relation se sache !

- Je…

- Tu comptes l'épouser au moins ?!

- Quoi… ?! Pâlit Shikamaru

- Kankuro ! Rougit Temari

- Tu vas quitter Suna… ? Demande subitement Gaara

- Oui… Dit-elle tristement. Mais… Je viendrais vous voir souvent…

- Félicitation…

- Merci…

Temari ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer son petit frère. Ce dernier serra fort sa sœur aînée dans les bras, il ressentait une grande tristesse de la savoir loin de lui désormais.

- Quand pars-tu… ?

- Demain matin, en même temps que Shikamaru…

- Je vois… Je vais être occupé toute la journée, mais dînons tous ensemble ce soir…

- Oui…

- Bien…

Gaara prit congé.

- Je t'ai à l'œil… Homme galère ! Réplique Kankuro, enlaçant sa sœur. Félicitation…

- Merci…

Shikamaru partit rejoindre Gaara, n'omettant pas de glisser un sourire à son amante. Kankuro resta avec sa sœur, afin de lui faire un serment de « grand » frère.

Dans la cours de l'orphelinat, les enfants s'amusaient après avoir déjeuné. La neige avait cessé de tomber et un léger rayon de soleil, pointait son nez.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! S'écriait Mika

- Oui…

- Venez, venez !

Miya s'approcha du petit garçon.

- Oui… ?

- Il y a une famille d'écureuil sur l'arbre… !

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui, ils sont trois… !

- Ce sont des animaux adorables…

- Oh… Ils s'approchent… Dit-il commençant à avoir peur, s'accrochant à Miya.

- N'ai pas peur, ce sont des animaux gentils…

- Ils s'approchent ! Craint-il toujours

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière Miya. La jeune femme sourit, elle trouvait le petit garçon adorable. Les autres enfants s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mika… ? Demande Coco

- Il y a des écureuils sur l'arbre…

- Oh, ils sont trop mignons…

- Où ça… ? Questionne Ryû

- Là, sur la branche, regarde ! Indique Coco

- Ah oui ! Hey !

Ryû s'approcha en criant et fit fuir les trois animaux.

- Non ! Tu es bête ! Tu les as fais partir ! Se plaint Luna

- Chérie… Où sont-ils à présent… ? Demande Miya

- Ils sont sur l'arbre, à côté…

- Bien…

Miya s'avança vers les arbres, elle essayait de se repérer à l'aide des bruissements des écureuils. Elle s'abaissa pour ramasser une noisette et continua son chemin.

Sasuke étant interpellé par ce petit groupe formé, s'avança vers Miya.

- Miya… ?

La jeune femme arriva devant l'arbre.

- Où est la branche… ?

Sasuke observa cette immense plante, et repéra les écureuils.

- La première… A droite…

- Bien…

Elle se dirigea toujours à l'aide de son ouïe. Soudainement, elle tendit sa main vers les trois animaux. Ils reculèrent quelques peu, mais étrangement, ils ne s'enfuirent pas. Miya ouvrit sa main et laissa apercevoir le fruit.

Les écureuils se penchèrent légèrement et l'un deux sauta sans hésitation dans la main de Miya.

Les enfants furent émerveillés, l'animal ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Sasuke fut étonné, mais Miya avait vécu toute sa vie dans la forêt, elle dégagé sûrement un naturel généreux exceptionnel. La jeune femme s'approcha des enfants et se mit à genoux devant eux. Ils reculèrent quelque peu.

- N'ayez pas peur… Vous pouvez le caresser… Tout doucement… Sourit-elle

Les enfants hésitèrent.

- Coco… Viens chérie… Dit-elle tendant sa main vide

La petite fille s'approcha et se colla à Miya, que cette dernière enlaça quelque peu.

- Tu peux le caresser, ils adorent ça…

- Oui… Il ne va pas me mordre…

- Non chérie… Rassure celle-ci

Coco, de sa petite main tremblante, posa cette dernière doucement sur la tête de l'écureuil.

- Il est doux ! Rit-elle

- Oui…

L'écureuil mangeait sa noisette tranquillement sur la main de Miya, quand il sauta sur Coco.

- Ah…

La petite fille tomba par terre dans la neige, l'écureuil sur son ventre.

Miya ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire qui emporta les enfants et empêcha Coco de pleurer de peur.

Sasuke sourit en lui, c'était « fou » comme Miya dégageait toute sincérité, toute noblesse, toute bonté, elle était la « douceur » incarnée.

Si seulement, il n'y avait que ça.

La présence de Miya rendait Sasuke calme, comme endormit dans un monde sans bruit.

Chaque présence de Miya apportait paix au lieu où elle se posait. Toute la sérénité dont Sasuke avait besoin, un univers où seule la sagesse règne.

Et sans s'en rendre compte.

Son cœur se mit à battre fortement à l'admiration de chaque geste de Miya.

Coco se releva et l'écureuil partit rejoindre ces compagnons.

- Ils partent… ! Furent triste les enfants.

- Oui… Ils vont se mettre au chaud… Les rassure Miya

- Ils vont revenir… ? Demande Mika

- Oui… Maintenant qu'ils vous connaissent, ils viendront sans peur…

- Oui !

Miya sourit, l'innocence de ces enfants était indéfiniment réconfortante.

- Les enfants, on rentre, c'est l'heure ! Intervenu Sasuke

- Oui Monsieur !

La semaine à l'orphelinat se fit placide, les enfants adoraient les périodes de Novembre, celle qui précédait le mois de Noël. Par ailleurs, en ce vendredi après-midi, Miya proposa une activité festive aux enfants.

- Les enfants, vous voulez qu'on décore la classe aujourd'hui… ?

- Oui ! Dirent tous en cœur les enfants

- Vous aviez prévu quelque chose Sasuke… ?

- Non…

- Bien… Sourit-elle

- Je vais chercher les cartons…

- Laissez ! Je vais le faire !

Sasuke se leva et partit hors de la classe chercher de quoi décorer.

Le jeune homme revient avec cinq cartons remplit d'objet de décoration.

- Merci…

Mika s'approcha de Coco, Luna et Ryû et chuchota à ses camarades :

- Vous avez vu comme Monsieur est gentil avec Miya… ?

- Oui… Rougit la petite-fille

- Ils sont amoureux ! Glisse Luna

- Tu crois… ? Questionne Ryû

- Peut-être… Rougit-elle

Sasuke se retourna furtivement et plissa les yeux devant ce petit groupe de bambins aux airs comploteur.

- Venez ici… ! Ordonne ce dernier

- Oui !

Les quatre enfants s'approchèrent et se collèrent à Miya. Cette dernière sourit en direction de Sasuke.

- Faite ça en silence surtout ! Dit-il froidement, partant s'asseoir à son bureau

- Oui… Dit-elle déçue

Les enfants et Miya décorèrent la salle de classe. Ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup et les enfants furent tristes de voir que leur professeur ne participait pas.

- Mademoiselle… ?

- Oui…

- Sasuke n'aime pas noël… ?

- Euh… ?

- Il ne décore pas avec nous…

Miya fut triste devant l'air peiné de ces enfants. Ils estimaient tous énormément Sasuke et le voir dans son coin seul, sans rire, ni s'amuser, attristaient les enfants.

Miya se releva et partit voir le jeune homme.

- Sasuke…

- …

- Vous ne voulez pas décorer avec nous… ?

- Non…

- Les enfants s'ennuient sans vous…

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda Miya.

- S'il vous plaît… ? Rougit-elle sans le vouloir

Sasuke fut surpris, Miya ne savait comment était le jeune homme physiquement, et ne pouvait voir l'intensité de son regard sur elle, mais elle ressentait cet air oppressant qui s'unissaient à eux sans le vouloir.

Le jeune homme se leva, soufflant et quitta la salle.

- Euh… ?

- Mademoiselle, Sasuke est fâché… ?

- Non, non… Il est sûrement partit s'occuper…

Sasuke monta à l'étage, et rentra dans le bureau de Hinata sans frapper.

- Sasuke… ?

- Est-ce que je peux couper un sapin dans la forêt…

- Un sapin… ?

- Oui ou non ? Fit-il baissant la tête de honte

- Et bien… Oui…

- Merci !

Sasuke partit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, sous les rires attendrit de Hinata.

Le jeune homme partit dans la forêt couper un sapin de taille moyenne, qu'il ramena en classe. Miya entendit Sasuke rentrer et à peine franchit la porte que les enfants exclamèrent leur surprise.

- Mademoiselle ! Sasuke a ramené un sapin ! S'écrie Coco

- Un sapin… ?

Sasuke installa l'arbre dans un coin de mur, près des fenêtres.

- Vous le décorez avec nous… ? Demande Luna

Sasuke grimaça, c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'avoir effectué cette attention, et maintenant il fallait qu'il décore cet arbre affreux.

Devant l'air grondant de Sasuke, les enfants eurent peur.

- Vous pourriez mettre la guirlande électrique, je ne pourrais pas le faire… Sourit Miya

Il était évident que Miya exécuterait cette tâche avec facilité, mais la jeune femme tenait réellement à ce que Sasuke participe, afin de faire encore une fois plaisir aux enfants avant tout.

Soufflant de désespoir, il ôta son manteau et installa la guirlande, sous le regard stupéfié des enfants. Ils admiraient le jeune homme en silence, impressionné par cet homme qui savait tout faire, comme un père.

Allumant la guirlande, les enfants exclamèrent leur joie.

- C'est jolie Mademoiselle, c'est de toutes les couleurs !

- Oui…

Les enfants décorèrent le bas du sapin, trop petit pour atteindre le haut. Sasuke et Miya firent donc le haut, pendant que les enfants continuèrent de décorer la salle.

- Tu as vue, ils font ça tous les deux ! Fit remarquer Luna à Coco

- Oui… Rougit-elle

Sasuke et Miya s'attelaient à la tâche. Miya souriait de tout son être, quand Sasuke remarqua une larme tombée sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Il fut hypnotisé par cette tristesse soudaine, elle qui depuis quelques jours dégageait joie et bonheur.

- Miya…

- Oui ! Dit-elle essuyant son visage

- Ça va… ?

- Oui… Ce n'est rien…

- Noël est une période nostalgique…

- Oui… Mes parents… Mes parents sont décédés le jour de Noël… J'avais à peine trois ans… C'est aussi ma date d'anniversaire… Alors…

- Je comprends… J'ai perdu mes parents jeunes moi aussi…

- Ah oui… ?

- …

- Désolée…

- C'est la vie…

- Oui… Sourit-elle comme une évidence

Sasuke sentait son cœur chevaucher, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il fait allusion à la mort de ses parents… Il avait déballé ce secret avec facilité, cherchant à compatir à la tristesse de Miya, refusant de la savoir seule dans cette peine. Il ressentait un soulagement de s'être confié…

Pourquoi… ?

Parce que tout paraissait simple et évident avec Miya, il souhaitait farouchement que cette journée ne cesse d'exister.

- « Je me sens bizarre… ».

Les enfants avaient fini de décorer la pièce et furent admiratif du travail de Sasuke et Miya.

- Mademoiselle, la classe et le sapin sont trop beaux ! Se réjouit Mika

- Oui… J'en suis certaine… Dit-elle quelque peu mélancolique

Les enfants partirent avec les éducatrices, exténués. Ils n'avaient pas fait la sieste cet après-midi et les éducatrices n'auraient aucun mal à les endormir ce soir.

Miya restait figée dans la classe, elle aurait souhaité découvrir le travail de ces enfants, et aussi la décoration du sapin avec Sasuke.

- Rassurez-vous, les enfants ont bien décoré…

- Euh… ? Rougit-elle

- Excepté le sapin qui penche mystérieusement vers le bas…

Miya pouffa de rire, les enfants, restaient des enfants, ils n'en avaient jamais assez, et le sapin était trop chargé en bas, par rapport au haut.

Ce rire emballa les sens de Sasuke.

Quel était le moyen d'arrêter le temps… ?

Se demandait péniblement sa raison.

- Merci… Pour cette journée…

- Je vous en prie…

Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensemble.

Chacun dans ses pensées, le trajet menant de la classe à la sortie paraissait interminable, tellement leur réflexion se battait dans tous les sens.

Cette journée se ressentait comme parfaite dans l'esprit des deux professeurs.

L'euphorie qui explosait dans leur être, furent malencontreusement brisée par l'arrivée de Sakura.

- Bonsoir… ! Sourit-elle

- …

- Tu finis plus tard aujourd'hui… !

- Oui…

- On va dîner comme convenu ?

- « Comme convenu… » Se répéta en boucle Miya

La jeune femme partit, déboussolée d'entendre crier dans sa tête cette jalousie perpétuelle.

Tous les soirs, Sakura venait chercher Sasuke, ils partaient ensembles, chez elle, dans un café, où se balader dans le village, admirer la beauté de cette neige sans fin.

Et si c'était uniquement grâce à elle que Sasuke se dévoilait un peu plus… ?

Et c'est toujours sous cette question que Miya se répondait tristement :

- « Elle a de la chance… ».

Miya rentra chez, saluant furtivement son grand-père et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se surprise à pleurer, naturellement.

D'où… ?

D'où était venue cette subite envie d'être toujours avec Sasuke, d'apprécier sans compter le fait qu'il s'ouvre davantage… ?

Quel chemin avait emprunté la jalousie pour venir se réfugier dans son cœur comme un poids lourd… ?

Pourquoi avoir sans cesse cette envie que les journées ne s'arrêtent, ne cessent, ne s'en ailles, laissant un goût amer de se demander si le jour suivant sera identique… ?

- « Je ne suis tout de même pas… »

Non.

C'était impossible.

Elle ne savait rien de lui, ne connaissait rien de ses goûts, de ses préférences, de ses projets, de ses convictions, il était mystérieux, mais…

Sasuke était…

Incroyablement gentil, distant, mais ce trait de caractère se traduisait tout simplement par une immense timidité que Miya avait fini par cerner.

Il était patient avec les enfants, attentif, occupant son poste avec soin et sérieux.

Une légère délicatesse se ressentait dans la profondeur de son regard. Oui. Elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir, mais son charisme était fort communicatif.

Rien qu'en pensant à lui, elle souriait. Son côté réservé et boudeur la faisait toujours rire, il était attendrissant, un petit garçon curieux, mais effrayé par le monde qui l'entoure.

- Sasuke…

Sakura et Sasuke se trouvaient au restaurant de Choji. Le jeune homme était dans ses pensées ce soir, essayant de lutter pour que la sagesse de cette journée perdure encore un peu.

Seulement.

Il avait beau lever les yeux, la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était fort charmante, mais n'apportait pas la sensation d'être dans un lieu unique, où tout était réalisable.

- Tu ne dis pas grand-chose ce soir… ? Demande Sakura tristement

- Désolé… Je suis fatigué…

- Je te comprends, s'occuper d'enfant, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

- Non… Ça va… Ils sont plutôt posés à vrai dire…

- Posés… ?

- Non… Rien… Sakura… !

- Oui… ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais…

- …

- J'apprécie ta compagnie… Mais que tu viennes chaque jour… Ça…

- Oui… ? Dit-elle peinée par sa future confession

- « Comment dire… ? » Ça m'embarrasse un peu…

- Je comprends…

Sakura se leva, s'apprêtant à s'écrouler sous les larmes, et s'en alla.

- Sakura ! « Merde »… Choji, je viendrais te payer demain !

- Oui…

Sasuke fila à toute allure dans le village, il regardait partout, mais ne voyait en rien son amie.

- Sakura… ! S'éleva soudainement une voix.

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut Ino.

- Ino !

- Oui… ?

- Où est Sakura… ?

- Je viens de la voir partir vers l'hôpital…

- Merci !

Sasuke partit sans demander son reste.

- Querelle d'amoureux… ? Se demande souriante Ino

Sasuke vit son amie et finit par la rattraper. Il chopa son bras et arrêta la course de Sakura.

- Sakura…

- Non… Arrête… Surtout ne dis rien… Tu as tout à fait raison, je t'ai embarrassé ! Je me suis permis de venir chaque soir te chercher, pour passer du temps et cela sans savoir si tu le désirais…

- …

- Pardon… Je suis trop envahissante… Je… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu oublies un peu tout ce qui s'était passé…

Sasuke lâcha Sakura.

Le jeune homme en avait assez de toujours entendre la même chose. Les personnes qui l'entouraient ne se rendaient-elles pas comptes que Sasuke se fichait d'aller bien ! Il voulait juste avancer, et l'inquiétude oppressante de ses amis ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il était dans le passé.

- Sakura… Tu n'as rien compris…

- Euh… ?

- Toi, comme les autres… Je vais bien d'accord ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne, je veux juste avancer, et je ne veux en aucun cas oublier ce qu'il s'est produit ! Mon passé est une partie de moi, je ne pourrais pas l'effacer, ni l'oublier, je suis comme je suis, je veux juste avancer, c'est tout !

- …

- J'apprécie ta compagnie, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas différentes des autres, tu te préoccupe de savoir si je ne vais pas devenir fou ou faire une dépression, mais c'est l'entourage actuel qui me fait me rappeler chaque jour pourquoi j'ai fuis Konoha… !

- …

- Je ne veux pas être différent… Je veux juste vivre de nouveau… Normalement…

- Sasuke…

- Merci pour le repas et l'attention… Mais… Je ne veux pas de ça…

- Oui… Tu as raison… On s'inquiète trop pour toi et on t'oppresse de mauvais souvenir… Désolée… Mais, c'est parce qu'on tient à toi… Dit-elle prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ce geste tendre fit rougir Sakura. Sasuke pouvait voir à quel point elle était bien en cet instant, mais lui restait inlassablement sans ressentit, sans bien-être, sans confort.

Il retira sa main de celle de Sakura et observa la jeune femme qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

Le contact était scellé. Sakura s'était blottit contre Sasuke. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, sa musculature, sa chaleur, elle était bien en cet instant.

Sasuke était dérangé, non pas que ce geste d'affection ne lui procurait rien, mais il se sentait subitement prisonnier.

- Pardon Sasuke… Je… J'essayerai d'être différente désormais, que tu te sentes bien et à l'aise…

- …

- Oui… Dit-il quittant l'emprise de son amie

- Bon… Passe une bonne soirée et un bon week-end…

- Merci… Toi aussi…

Sasuke regarda Sakura s'éloigner, subissant presque une impression de bouillon dans cette conversation.

- « Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle est compris… ».

Sakura rentra chez elle et fut accueillit par Ino qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

- Sakura… ?

La jeune femme se réfugia dans les bras de son amie et déversa son mal-être.

- Sakura…

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent après que Sakura ait expulsé toute sa tristesse.

- Que s'est-il passé… ?

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote…

- Comment ça… ?

- Je suis devenue trop envahissante pour Sasuke…

- Tu veux être claire… ?

- Je l'ai trop collé, je vais le chercher tous les soirs, nos conversations n'en sont que plus courtes et maintenant il se sent comme un être fragile et materné par tous ! Quelle idiote !

- Sasuke se sent oppressé… ?

- Oui… C'est vrai qu'on a sous-estimé sa force… Il ne se sent pas mis à l'écart ou perdu avec nous, mais plutôt étouffé par notre inquiétude… Je suis stupide, je connais Sasuke par cœur et je n'ai même pas pensé à ça !

- Sakura… Tu es… Tu es sur d'avoir bien compris… ?

- Quoi… ?

Ino s'inquiétait, elle comprenait les explications et les dires de Sasuke, mais pas comme Sakura.

- « Je pense qu'il parlait d'elle inconsciemment… »

- Dis… !

- Hein… ?

- Dis à quoi tu penses pour que tu ais l'air si grave…

- Sakura… Je ne voudrais pas être défaitiste, mais je pense que Sasuke ne ressent pas la même chose que toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit !

- Soit clair dans ce cas…

- Il apprécie ma compagnie, l'attention et les moments que l'on passe ensemble, mais je ne me comporte pas de la bonne manière… C'est vrai que j'ai toujours l'air de lui parler comme une psy et jamais comme une femme !

- Tu es certaine que ce sont les mots qu'il t'a dit… ?

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question !

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées !

- Ino, je te dis que Sasuke m'a dit ça mot pour mot !

- D'accord… Je te crois, mais laisse le tranquille pendant un moment alors et attends qu'il revienne vers toi… !

- Le souci est bien là ! Je ne parviens plus à me passer de lui…

Ino souffla d'exaspération. Sakura ne comprenait tout simplement pas que Sasuke ne ressentait pas la même chose que son amie.

- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé… ?

- Quoi… ? Rougit-elle

- Je te demande s'il t'a déjà embrassé !

- Non !

- Tenu la main… ?

- Non !

- Pris dans les bras… ?

- Oui ! Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui me suis blotti, mais il ne m'a pas repoussé !

- Mh…

- Ino, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire !

- Ce que tu refuses de t'avouer…

- Je n'essaie rien de me cacher !

- Tu es sur… ? Alors pourquoi être arrivé en pleurant !

- Parce que j'étais triste de ne pas avoir compris ses attentes !

- Sakura… Lorsqu'on est amoureux, ce sont des sentiments qui se forment sans réfléchir, avec naturelle ! Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse au moins… ?

- Oui… Les moments que l'on passe ensemble sont intenses et important pour moi…

- Et est-ce que s'en est de même pour lui… ?!

- Je ne sais pas, Sasuke n'est pas vraiment expressif !

- Sasuke est un être humain, et les sentiments sont respectifs de la même façon pour tout le monde !

- Donc… ?

- Donc Hinata timide comme elle est, a déjà dit « je t'aime » à Naruto, donc Sasuke, même froid aurait au moins provoqué un geste ou une attention qui résume son bien-être avec toi !

- Tu es venue me casser le moral !

- Non, je suis venue pour t'éviter de souffrir davantage !

- …

- Sakura…

- Je sais… Je sais, mais tu sais, parfois on aime tellement qu'on est capable de faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection de la personne aimé…

- Sakura… Je te comprends… Mais… J'ai réagit comme toi il y a trois ans, et aujourd'hui, je ne supporte toujours pas la présence de Temari… C'est une fille bien pourtant, mais je me suis faite tellement d'illusion et j'ai tellement insisté sur la recherche d'une attention de Shikamaru que je ne sais même pas si lui et moi sommes toujours amis… !

- …

- Sakura, l'amour c'est instinctif…

- Sasuke n'est pas une personne comme les autres, il a peur de l'amour, il a peur de souffrir à nouveau, il a vécu depuis son enfance des moments de haine et de solitude, c'est comme se refaire une vie, il faut juste lui ouvrir les portes d'un avenir !

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'amour c'est comme la pluie qui tombe des nuages… C'est une évidence…

- Ino… Je sais… Mais je te le répète, on parle de Sasuke… Il ne ressent pas les choses comme nous…

- Certes, mais…

- Mais rien… Ino, s'il te plaît… Je veux encore tenter ma chance… Après, promis, si je vois que rien ne vient de sa part… Je… Je me ferais une raison…

- Comme tu veux…

- Tu me soutiens quand même toujours…

- Oui… Évidement…

Le jour suivant, jour de repos. Le groupe d'amis se réunirent de nouveau à la patinoire. Sasuke était venu, traîner par son frère et fut simplement accueillit par Sakura. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble, se taquinant, surtout sur le niveau assez bas de Neji en patinage.

Sasuke s'était sentit troublé toute cette journée, dans l'après-midi, il lui avait semblé apercevoir Miya, mais elle n'était pas venue les rejoindre.

Elle qui adorait l'hiver, la neige, il était persuadé qu'elle adorerait patiner.

Après s'être défoulé, et détendu comme des enfants toute cette journée, ils partirent tous dîner ensemble au restaurant de Choji.

- Au fait Choji, tu savais que Shikamaru était revenu ? Demande Ino

- Euh oui… Dit-il gêné

- C'est étrange… On ne la pas vu de la semaine pourtant… Intervient Lee, étant dans la même classe que ce dernier

- Oui c'est… Ah bah, on va avoir notre réponse, le voilà ! Fit remarquer Kiba

Shikamaru rentra dans le restaurant en compagnie de Temari.

- Un revenant… Sympas cette semaine de vacance… ? Se moque Lee

- Oui… Désolé… Mais j'avais prévenu…

- Temari, ça fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu… ? Demande Tenten

- Bien… Merci…

- Asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise… Propose Sakura

- Euh, en fait, avec Temari, on a, quelque chose à vous dire…

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- Ça fait bientôt trois années que Temari et moi, sommes ensemble…

- …

- Et… Nous allons avoir un enfant…

Tous restèrent sans voix, non pas qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que Shikamaru et Temari puissent entretenir une relation, mais delà à leur annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Le jeune couple fut quelque peu déboussolé devant ce silence et Hinata y coupa vite court. Elle se leva et enlaça Shikamaru.

- Félicitation… A tous les deux… Dit-elle souriant à Temari

- Merci beaucoup… Fut soulagée la jeune femme

- Oui ! Félicitation mec ! Suit Kiba

- Merci… !

- Encore félicitation… Avance Choji enlaçant Temari

- Merci…

Tous se levèrent pour féliciter les futurs parents. Ino avait hésité, mais ne voulant crée un mal aise, elle avait félicité avec un sourire forcé, les futurs parents. Le jeune couple prit place et ils continuèrent la soirée à discuter et rire.

Dans la fin de soirée, les garçons se mirent à part, afin de laisser les filles papoter entre elles.

- Alors Sakura, tu en es où avec Sasuke… ? Taquine Tenten

- Et bien… J'ai eu tout faux en voulant bêtement me coller à lui… Sasuke est une personne réservé, il faut que je le laisse venir à moi…

- Oui… C'est certain…

- Et toi… ? Mademoiselle Tenten je suis très curieuse… ? Ironise Sakura

- Moi… ? Ça va… Rougit-elle

- Ah oui… ? Mais peux-tu être plus précise… ? Continue Ino

- Tu sais… Neji est un peu comme Sasuke, il est réservé et c'est difficile de le cerner… ?

- Oui, mais tu as une alliance de taille avec toi… Hinata… !

- Alors Hinata, que penses Neji de Tenten… ? Continue Sakura

- Et bien… Neji est aussi réservé avec moi, il ne se confie pas à moi… Enfin, pas en ce qui concerne ses sentiments…

- Ma pauvre Tenten, nous avons choisit les deux garçons les plus coincés du village… Rit Sakura

- Oui… C'est vrai… Sourit celle-ci

- La patience est une vertu… Rajoute Ino

- Attaquons-nous à la plus chanceuse… ? C'est le bonheur avec Shikamaru… La félicite Tenten

- Oui…

Temari était gênée de parler de sa relation devant Ino. Elle avait bien compris de part son comportement que la jeune femme avait les mêmes sentiments pour Shikamaru.

- Vous vivez ensemble… ? Demande Ino subitement

- Oui…

- Chez lui… ?

- Oui…

- Son appartement est spacieux…

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant… Shikamaru est encore en pleine étude pour être sensei… C'est un peu du gâchis pour vos carrières…

- …

- Ino… Souffle Sakura

- Quoi… ? Je la mets en garde c'est tout… Un enfant ça occupe ton quotidien à vie… Shikamaru n'a même pas vingt ans…

- …

- De plus leur relation vient de commencer… Ils ne sont peut-être pas fais l'un pour l'autre…

- Ça suffit…

Temari était restée calme, laissant le venin mélancolique de Ino se déverser, mais la jeune femme partait trop loin dans ses propos, surtout concernant son futur enfant.

Elle se leva, interpellant les garçons entendant une chaise glisser. Shikamaru se demandait pourquoi son amante avait l'air subitement en colère.

Temari pesa les mots de la jeune femme, et par respect pour ses amis et son bien-aimé, elle ne répondit qu'une seule formule à Ino, ce qui résumait sa vie présente et son futur.

- Tu sais Ino, dans la vie, il y a des choses qui sont évidente… Shikamaru et moi… Et cet enfant… C'est une évidence… Simplement une évidence… Hier, aujourd'hui et demain, notre vie ne sera remplit que d'évidence… Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et jusqu'au jour où la vie sera décidée à nous séparer…

Ino eut des frissons, elle ressentait froidement l'amour que portait Temari à Shikamaru et surtout…

Les mots de Temari étaient ceux prononcé par Ino un jour plus tôt à Sakura.

Alors.

Douloureusement...

Elle comprenait.

Temari dirigea son regard vers Shikamaru et ce dernier lui souriait. Fièrement.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis fatiguée…

- Oui… Rentrons… Affirma Shikamaru.

Les deux jeunes saluèrent leurs amis et partirent, main dans la main.

Sasuke profita de ce premier départ, pour s'éclipser à son tour.

- Bonsoir… Glissa furtivement Sakura

- Bonsoir… Répondit ce dernier

Le jeune homme profitait de l'air frais de l'hiver. Il appréciait cette saison aussi, le vent froid, la neige, le paysage, c'était apaisant.

Arrivant à sa demeure, il vit Miya assise sur les escaliers de sa maison. Elle était en pyjama, couverte d'un manteau, ses cheveux étant balancés par le peu de vent.

Sasuke n'eut guère le temps de se demander pourquoi il était partit la rejoindre, qu'il se trouvait devant la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir Sasuke ! Dit-elle se levant furtivement

- Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci…

- Oh… Mon grand-père est parti à Kichou avec quelques uns des villageois…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Et bien… Ce soir est la nuit des milles étoiles… Rougit-elle

- …

- Hum…

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Euh… C'est un événement rare… Il y a un rassemblement d'étoile, comme un voile, et des étoiles filantes traversent… C'est joli en hiver, surtout lorsqu'il neige…

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là… ?

- Parce que… Je ne peux plus voir ce spectacle… Alors…

- …

- Je vous ai ennuyé avec mon…

Miya ne put finir sa phrase, Sasuke avait prit possession de sa main.

- Venez…

- Euh… ?

- Je vous accompagne…

- Mais où… ?

- Voir votre événement rare…

- Euh… D'accord… Rougit-elle

Sasuke attira quelque peu Miya, afin qu'elle marche avec lui. La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine. Le contact de Sasuke la rendait fébrile, comme prête à s'évanouir. Impressionné par la force de ce contact, elle lâcha sa main.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par ce geste.

- Pourquoi vous me lâchez… ?

- Euh…

- Vous allez pouvoir vous repérez toute seule dans la forêt… ?

- Euh… Non… Pas vraiment…

- Alors donnez-moi la main…

- Mais… ? La forêt… ? Pourquoi ne pas passer par les portes de Konoha… ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le village…

- Je croyais que la forêt était interdite la nuit…

- Sauf que je sais où les anbus font leur garde…

- …

- Allez… Venez… Dit-il tendant sa main.

- Oui…

La jeune femme referma sa main sur celle de Sasuke et tous deux sentirent comme une décharge électrique réveiller leurs sens.

Sasuke se déplaçait vite, il voulait arriver à temps pour cet événement « rare ».

Arrivé aux portes du village de Kichou, Sasuke se stoppa.

- Où est-ce exactement… ?

- Vous vous souvenez du lieu où mon grand-père nous avait amené… ?

- Oui…

- C'est là-bas, sauf qu'ensuite, il faut grimper sur les hautes collines…

- Je vois !

Sasuke continua de guider Miya et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils se mirent dans un coin où personne ne se trouvait.

Une rambarde en bois protégeait du vide, et les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent à celle-ci.

Miya avait presque courut en ce lieu. Elle respirait fortement l'air de son village, comme pour reprendre de l'énergie, goûter de nouveau à ses racines.

Sasuke se mit derrière elle, naturellement.

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé, et Sasuke devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un événement aussi beau.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça vous plaît… ?

- Oui… Dit-il s'approchant un peu plus d'elle

- Vous pouvez faire un vœu à la vue d'une étoile filante… Sourit-elle

- Je ne crois pas à toutes ces superstitions…

- …

- Mais, si j'en vois une, je vous le dit et vous ferez un vœu vous-même…

- D'accord…

Sasuke se sentait idiot. Pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'elle vienne dans son village, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait admirer ce spectacle… ?

Tel un automate, Sasuke s'approcha de Miya, encore, comme sans cesse poussé par la certitude.

- Le groupement d'étoile ressemble à la lune…

- Oui… ?

- C'est une immense boule… Remplit d'étoile…

- …

- Les étoiles filantes ne manquent pas…

- Non… Il y a toujours un vœu pour chacun…

- Il y a comme de la poussière autour… Sûrement les rayons du soleil qui reflètent…

- Oui… Dit-elle émue

- Les flocons de neige se confondent avec les étoiles, c'est… Mystérieux…

- C'est vrai…

- Ça tourne… Ça fait penser à une immense galaxie…

Miya ne put retenir ses larmes. Sasuke l'avait emmené ici pour lui décrire de nouveau ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

- Une étoile filante vient de passer… Vous pouvez faire un vœu…

- Oui…

Le silence se fit, Miya fit son vœu, un vœu qui n'était pas pour elle.

- C'était quoi… ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, il ne se réalisera pas sinon… Dit-elle boudeuse, se retournant. Euh… ?

Miya se mit à rougir fortement, Sasuke n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude sur ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna, beaucoup trop troublée.

- Et vous… ? Vous ne faites pas un vœu…

- Pourquoi pas…

Sasuke vit une étoile de nature à réaliser les vœux et fit le sien.

- Ça y est…

- J'espère qu'il se réalisera… Sourit-elle

- Oui… D'ici peu…

- Ah oui… ? Dit-elle se retournant curieuse

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire il me semble…

- Euh, oui, oui… Dit-elle lui tournant le dos de nouveau

Sasuke eut un rictus, un rictus taquin.

- Vous voulez le savoir… ?

- Non, non… Il ne se réalisera pas sinon… !

- Je suis sur que le mien se réalisera…. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il ne se réalise autrement…

- Ah bon… ? Dit-elle lui faisant de nouveau face.

- Je veux qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer…

- Euh… ?

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, Miya était adorable rougissante.

- Tu es d'accord… ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle tendrement

Miya se retourna de nouveau. Elle sentait tout son être se contracter à la moindre attention de Sasuke, sa voix, ses gestes, sa façon d'être, de bouger, de respirer, elle…

Aimait tout de lui.

- Je peux te poser une question… ?

Sasuke resta silencieux et appréhendait celle-ci.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas quitter le village… ?

- Euh, non… ! Dit-elle lui faisant face

Sasuke fut surpris.

- Je… Je voulais savoir… « Non, ça ne me regarde pas… ».

- Je t'écoute…

- Je… Je voulais juste savoir qui était Sakura pour toi… ?

- …

- Désolée, je suis vraiment indiscrète…

- C'est une amie…

- ...

- Satisfaite… ?

- Elle semble te considérer bien plus qu'un ami…

- Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas réciproque…

- Elle le sait… ?

- Oui…

- Pardon… Ça ne me regarde pas…

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon…

- Hein… ?

- Pour ce que j'ai dis sur toi…

- Quoi… ? Mais tu n'as rien dis… ! Rougit-elle

- Ma conversation avec Sakura, je sais que tu l'as entendu…

- …

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

- C'est rien…

- Je n'ai pas été délicat…

- C'est rien Sasuke… C'est oublié depuis longtemps…

- Pourtant je viens juste de m'excuser… !

- Non… Tu t'es excusé depuis longtemps… Sourit-elle

- …

Sasuke comprenait les dires de Miya. C'est vrai que ces gestes attentifs étaient une façon de « demander pardon ».

Le jeune homme vit Miya frissonner. Il avait oublié qu'il l'avait embarqué en pleine forêt, dans la neige, dans la nuit, vêtue d'un léger pyjama, recouvert par un simple manteau. Il ôta son écharpe, et s'approcha de Miya et l'enroula autour de son cou. La jeune femme ne cessait de rougir, Sasuke était tout près d'elle, ses deux mains frôlant ses joues, et enlaçant son cou de son vêtement.

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie…

Sasuke se sentit étrange, jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel bien être, comme une nouvelle vie qui avait pris naissance à la rencontre de Miya. Près d'elle, il se sentait transporté dans un lieu énigmatique. Il apprenait de nouveau l'affection. Petit garçon, il se souvenait être aimant avec ses parents et son grand-frère. Miya lui apprenait sans le savoir à savourer ces moments intimes, ces heures d'absences, ces instants où plus rien n'existe, là où le temps s'arrête.

Il recommençait une nouvelle vie depuis que Naruto l'avait « forcé » à occuper ce poste de professeur. Son passé ne s'envolait pas pour autant, mais Miya lui apprenait sans savoir à le laisser de côté, il n'était pas Sasuke Uchiha à ses côtés, il était « lui », l'homme qui semblait la perturber, l'impressionner, la troubler.

- Sasuke…

- Oui…

- Merci pour cette soirée… C'est gentil…

- Je t'en prie… C'était agréable…

- Tu as apprécié… ? Dit-elle surprise

- Oui… Tu as le don de faire aimer les choses simples…

- Je suis contente… Ça me fait plaisir…

- Miya…

- Oui… ?

Sasuke avait de nouveau prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, afin de « vérifier » quelque chose.

Oui.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu son cœur se défendre contre sa poitrine, son corps se dégourdir de frisson envahissant, son ventre se nouer de désir, sa peau réclamer de la chaleur, une envie d'être toujours et encore plus proche.

Comment en si peu de temps… ?

Il avait retenu pour seule réponse les dires de cette jeune femme revendiquant son amour quelques heures plus tôt.

- « Ce qu'on appel… Une évidence… ? »

- Sasuke…

Sasuke remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Miya. La sensation était douce, et une légère odeur de pomme se dégageait de sa chevelure.

- Je préfère les cheveux détachés… Soupire ce dernier

- Hum… Oui…

Miya avait la voix tremblante, elle était troublée par ce moment oppressant, mais tellement excitant à savourer.

- Sasuke... Expire chaudement la jeune femme

- Je…

- Miya !

Miya recula de peur. La voix de son grand-père l'avait foudroyé et renvoyé dans la réalité.

- Grand-père…

- Oh… ? Bonsoir Sasuke… ! Sourit-il

- Bonsoir…

- Mais que fais-tu là chérie… ?

- Désolée… Dit-elle le rejoignant. Je…

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené… Intervient Sasuke

- Ce n'était pas un blâme, mais une surprise… Je suis de plus enchanté que ce soit vous qui l'ayez accompagné…

- Grand-père… Chuchote cette dernière gênée

- Ah… Je me fais vieux… Je deviens trop indiscret…

- Grand-père… !

Le vieil homme rit et embrassa sur le front sa petite-fille.

- Je vous laisse le soin de la raccompagner… Sourit-il à Sasuke

- Oui…

- Merci… A demain ma chérie…

- A demain grand-père…

Miya était sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tous ces événements la troublaient.

- On rentre… ? Dit-il glissant sa main dans la sienne

- Oui… Sourit-elle

Sasuke raccompagna Miya chez elle, mais la jeune femme dormait presque en sautant d'arbre en arbre. En s'arrêtant pour prendre une pause, Miya s'était écroulée de fatigue dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à sa demeure. Il prit les clefs et monta la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea en prenant soin de lui enlever son manteau, puis il remit la couverture sur son corps.

- Bonne nuit… Miya…

Sasuke partit dans sa demeure. Il rentra sans faire de bruit, ne voulant réveiller son frère, quand il pénétra dans le salon, le chakra colérique de son aîné ayant prit place dans toute la maison.

Itachi alluma la lumière.

- Alors… ? Il te les faut toutes… ?!

- Pardon… ?

- Que faisais-tu avec cette fille… ?

Sasuke ignora son frère, et commença à grimper les marches quand ce dernier l'interpella.

- Sasuke, je ne plaisante pas, tu as quitté le village et tu n'as pas le droit, tu…

- J'apprenais à vivre…

- Tu… Quoi… ?

- Je réponds à ta question… !

- …

- Bonne nuit Itachi… Dit-il poursuivant son chemin.

- Il apprend à vivre… ? Apprends à vivre d'abord dans la légalité… ! Râle ce dernier

- Va te faire voir… Répond ce dernier

Itachi eut un sourire moqueur, puis heureux.

- « Apprendre à vivre… C'est joliment dit… ».

Hinata ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva de son lit et partit dans la cuisine se faire un thé chaud.

- Papa… ?

- Hinata… ?

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi aussi… ?

- Oui… Je me suis plongé dans un livre et depuis, je ne parviens pas à dormir…

- Tu as hâte de connaître la fin… ?

- C'est un peu ça ! Rougit-il. Et toi… ?

- Rien… Je dors mal ces temps-ci…

- Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé…

- Papa ! Rougit-elle

- En parlant de Naruto… Tu as reçu une lettre de sa part…

- Ah oui… ?!

- Oui…Elle était dans le panier des papiers à détruire, mais comme j'ai vu qu'elle n'avait été ouverte, je me suis dis que tu l'avais mise sans faire attention…

- Quelle idiote !

- Elle est sur la table base du salon… Elle t'aidera sûrement à t'endormir…

- Papa !

Hiashi rit devant la gêne de sa fille. Il l'embrassa et partit de nouveau dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme se précipita dans le salon et prit la lettre. Elle grimpa dans sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit.

- Chère Hinata…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** _« La vie est une bougie dans le vent »._ Proverbe Japonais.

- Chère Hinata… Je ne sais pas réellement par où commencer, je voudrais juste aller à l'essentiel… Je voulais que tu saches qu'il était impossible pour moi en cet instant de savoir où j'en suis dans mes sentiments… Tu m'as avoué ton amour, l'as assumé et moi je n'ai eu que le courage de laisser passer le temps… Hinata, par toutes les qualités qui te décrivent, je t'en pris, ne m'attends pas… Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi… Mais… Aujourd'hui, je combats encore les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Sakura… Tu sais mieux que moi que les sentiments amoureux ne s'oublient pas en un instant… J'ai voulut me justifier auprès de toi, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était uniquement pour t'empêcher de souffrir… Hinata, je t'en pris, n'enlève en rien la confiance que tu as en moi et ne rompt pas notre amitié… Tu resteras toujours la petite sœur affectueuse que je n'ai eu le droit de posséder… Avec toute mon amitié… Prends soin de toi…

La lettre « i » de ce dernier mot, s'étouffait dans une obscure tâche d'encre.

Une larme.

Puis une deuxième.

Hinata pleurait tout le mal qu'avait procuré chaque mot de cette lettre.

« La petite sœur affectueuse que je n'ai eu le droit de posséder ».

C'était ainsi qu'il « l'aimait », comme une petite sœur…

Ridicule.

Naruto exprimait sa confusion, comme toujours, son repentit, comme à chaque fois, sa désolation, pour la première fois, sa maladresse, comme d'habitude.

L'amour, l'attente, le manque… Le quotidien solitaire de Hinata n'eut de place pour les doutes qu'auraient put apporter cette lettre.

Elle l'aimait, à en mourir.

Et « le temps » comme il disait, s'était tellement écoulé, que Hinata aurait pu croire toute vérité en cet instant.

Pourtant, sa paraissait évident. Elle connaissait Naruto mieux que personne, il était honnête, sincère, loyal, jamais de faux semblant, il n'était de nature à profiter des gens, et surtout…

Il n'était pas homme à trahir une promesse.

Aurait-elle subitement oublié « leur » nindo… ?

Hinata laissa tomber la lettre au sol et s'écroula de tristesse dans ses draps.

Longtemps.

Il s'était passé une éternité depuis ses dernières larmes tombaient pour lui.

Naruto se réveilla avec des sueurs froides. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Il tombait dans le vide, percevant une ombre au loin. Elle le regardait tomber, mais ne venait le sauver et cette silhouette ressemblait étrangement à Hinata.

- « Je deviens dingue, ce n'est pas possible ! ». Dit-il se recroquevillant sur lui-même

- Naruto… ?

- …

- Ça va… ?

- Oui…

Naruto se leva et voulut se détendre sous la douche, lorsque la voix moqueuse de Shion retentit.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas galant tu sais…

- Mh… ?

- Tu as prononcé son nom toute la nuit… C'est un peu incongru quand la femme qui partage ton lit n'est guère celle que tu désires…

- …

- Je me sens vexée…

- Et bien tu ne te sentiras plus « incongru », puisque nous ne partagerons plus le même lit !

- « Zut ! ». Ça va, cesse de te vexer… Je disais ça pour rire… ! Tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur ces derniers temps !

- …

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être désagréable, toi qui est admiré pour ta joie de vivre…

Naruto devait avouer que Shion avait raison sur ce point. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, même avec les ouvriers et les chefs de chantier. Il devait se reprendre.

Seulement, comment aurait-il pu deviner que d'être loin de Hinata avec aussi peu de certitude le rongerait autant.

Maintenant qu'il savait…

Tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire le hanter, et sa plus grande peur serait qu'elle ne le désire plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait égoïste, lâche, par quel hasard avait-il mis de côté ce qui ferait de sa vie un bonheur sans fin.

Il se sentait pâle, misérable, au niveau d'un homme sans saveur, sans réalité. L'image de cette femme exceptionnelle ne pouvait plus le quitter et ses sens se réveillaient passionnément.

Un père aurait sûrement dit : « tu deviens un homme, mon fils… ».

Naruto sourit enfin, « oui », c'est sûrement ce que ses parents auraient dits.

La joie légèrement retrouvée, il partit dans la salle d'eau.

- « Il faut que je sois plus détendue avec lui… Il est loin d'être bête… ».

Le jour suivant, signe de commencement d'une nouvelle semaine, Shion reprit en main sa méthode pour conquérir Naruto. Les jours passant, elle se conduisit plus calmement, faisant passer le côté professionnel avant tout devant le jeune homme, comportement qu'il appréciait fortement. Elle souriait gracieusement, adhérait à toutes idées sans rechigner, elle restait polie, courtoise, partageant ses opinions dans la sérénité la plus totale.

- « Je trouve Shion bien conciliante ces derniers temps… ».

- Naruto ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire à l'entrée du village…

Naruto regarda le dessin effectué par un architecte.

- C'est magnifique…

- J'ai venté ta générosité auprès de l'architecte et il a eu cette idée…

- Vraiment… ?

- Tu pourras lui demander si tu veux…

Naruto avait déjà hâte de voir cette sculpture réalisée, une pierre de marbre serait dessinée en forme de terre, mettant en avant le Japon, et les pays qui s'engageaient dans cet immense projet.

- J'aime beaucoup… Sourit-il

- C'est vrai… Je suis ravie que cela te plaise !

- Oui…

- Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui… ?

- Nous allons aller à l'inauguration de l'école, beaucoup de famille se sont installées à Shukuba et les enfants ne pouvaient rester sans éducation…

- Oui, évidement… Sourit-elle

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à l'école.

- Hokage… Bienvenue… Approche une femme s'inclinant

- Merci… Euh… ?

Naruto reconnaissait ce visage.

- De quel village venez-vous… ?

- De Konoha Hokage…

- Ah… Rougit ce dernier. Je me disais bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose… !

- J'étais professeur des maternelles à l'orphelinat…

- Ah oui… ? Mais… Vous avez laissé tomber votre poste… ?

- Et bien… Mon mari a été muté ici alors, je ne me voyais pas être loin de lui autant d'années… Rougit-elle. J'ai donc pris cette place…

- Sasuke et Miya ont pris suite… ?

- Oui… Tous les deux… Sourit-elle

Naruto était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle, Sasuke avait accepté le poste de professeur officiellement et connaissant celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, c'est qu'il devait se sentir exceptionnellement bien.

- Est-ce un souci… ?

- Au contraire, vous m'apportez une merveilleuse nouvelle…

- Bien… Tant mieux…

- Hokage, il est tant de faire votre discours… Conseille Shion.

- Oui…

Naruto et Shion inaugurèrent cette nouvelle école. Ils passèrent leur journée avec les nouveaux professeurs ainsi que les parents des élèves.

Le jeune homme se sentit nostalgique. Cette école lui faisait penser à l'orphelinat de Konoha. Une bâtisse construite avec peu de moyen, mais prise en main par une jeune femme courageuse. Naruto se surprenait chaque jour d'apprendre à connaître davantage Hinata. Il ne lui connaissait pas autant de générosité, de vaillance, elle était juste époustouflante au moindre pas qu'elle faisait.

- « Hinata… ».

La prononciation simple de ce prénom le faisait chavirer. Plus il s'apercevait de sa valeur, plus il se haïssait de l'avoir ignoré.

Mais quand cette douleur incessante de culpabilité allait-elle cesser… ?

Si seulement elle pouvait répondre à sa lettre, lui dire quelques mots, qu'il sache…

Lui l'homme le plus fort de son village s'inclinait devant les sentiments ardents de son être.

- Naruto… ?

- Oui !

- Tout va bien… ?

- Ça va… Sourit ce dernier

- Tu as l'air pensif…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Tu penses à elle… ? Demande Shion, d'une tristesse qui ne lui ressemble pas

- Oui… Dit-il abattu

- …

- Rentre, il fait froid…

- …

- Naruto !

- …

- Viens danser avec moi… ?

- Quoi… ?

- Tous les couples dansent, ça me donne envie… Supplie presque la jeune femme

Shion se sentait étrange en cet instant, comme si la peine de Naruto communiquait avec la sienne.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ressentir un « mal » honnête soudainement… ?

Shion souffrait naturellement de ne pas compter aux yeux de Naruto.

- « Hinata…! »

Cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de particulier pour que Naruto soit soudainement bouleversé comme jamais….

Les rôles de cette « fichue » vie s'inversaient-ils… ?

Est-ce Naruto qui courait derrière Hinata désormais… ?

- Naruto… ?

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça… Mais, merci…

- Tu peux au moins m'accorder ce plaisir ! Cette fille a déjà tout ce qu'il faut de toi, alors un peu d'amitié pour moi ne va pas te tordre ! Dit-elle laissant des sanglots dans sa gorge

Naruto fut surpris de cette tristesse soudaine, la coque incassable de sensibilité de Shion se romprait-elle… ?

- D'accord…

- Vraiment !

- Mais une danse seulement !

- Oui… Promis…

Shion prit la main de Naruto et ils partirent sur la piste.

La jeune femme se déhanchait avec plaisir, certains s'arrêtant pour regarder ce couple de danseur, fort débrouillard.

La musique dynamique cessa et fit place à une musique plus sensible.

Les couples avaient plaisir à partager ce slow émouvant. La vue était romantique, cette neige qui tombait sans cesse, le ciel dégagé laissant apercevoir quelques étoiles. Magnifique.

- Naruto…

- Je t'ai dis une seule…

- S'il te plaît… C'est la dernière de la soirée…

- …

- S'il te plaît…

- D'accord… Capitule ce dernier

Shion enlaça le cou de Naruto et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme se sentit intimidé, il n'avait jamais dansé de slow avec une femme et beaucoup semblait curieux de voir ce couple danser.

- « Est-ce la compagne du Hokage… ? » Devaient-ils se demander

Il resserra la taille de Shion et profita de cet instant d'innocence. Cette musique le calmait, libérait son esprit de pensée plus agréable, plus sereine, autant profiter un léger instant.

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le fait de faire plus que plaisir à Shion en lui accordant ce moment.

- Je suis bien… Souffle celle-ci

- Moi aussi… Dit-il naturellement

- …

Shion était fort étonnée de la réponse spontanée de Naruto, mais ne voulant rompre ce moment, elle resta les yeux fermés, capturant cet instant particulier pour qu'il soit à jamais un souvenir mémorable.

La musique cessa, laissant place à la lumière artificielle.

Naruto se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Merci… Prononce cette dernière

- …

Shion n'eut que pour seule réponse un sourire.

Naruto prit poliment congé auprès des hôtes.

Arrivé à la tante, Shion fut déçue de constater que Naruto était sérieux ce matin. Le jeune homme s'accommodait d'un matelas au sol, avec des couvertures, afin de ne plus partager la même couche que Shion.

- Naruto…

- Mh… ?

- Tu vas attraper froid par terre…

- Non, le feu a suffisamment réchauffé l'intérieur de la tante, ça va…

- Mais…

- Shion ! Merci, mais ça ira… Bonne nuit…

- Toi aussi…

Samedi. Le jour attendu de tous. Le repos et la sérénité.

Le groupe d'ami s'était une fois de plus réunit à la patinoire de Konoha.

Sakura ne supportait plus d'être loin de Sasuke, elle avait attendu toute la semaine que le jeune homme fasse un pas vers elle, et rien ne s'était produit.

- Où tu vas… ? Demande Ino

- Je n'en plus… Ça fait une semaine que je ne lui ai pas parlé… Je suis à bout…

- Sakura… Tu ne crois pas que…

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça… S'il te plaît…

- C'est toi qui vois…

Sakura ne fit attention aux conseils de son amie et partit rejoindre Sasuke.

- Salut… Sourit-elle

- Salut…

- Tu vas bien… ? Tu as passé une bonne semaine…

- Oui…

- Bien… Tu… Tu n'es pas trop fatigué… ?

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi Sakura insistait toujours autant avec lui. Excepté les banalités du quotidien, ils n'avaient jamais rien à se dire.

Miya s'était rendu sur les lieux. Elle pensait trouver Hinata, la seule amie qu'elle avait dans ce village. Au loin, elle reconnue la voix de Tenten s'étendre et rejoignit sa collègue.

- Bonjour…

- Ah, bonjour Miya !

- Hinata n'est pas là… ?

- Non, du moins pas encore, vous pouvez l'attendre ici !

- Euh, oui…

Miya s'assit sur le banc et attendu la venue de Hinata. La jeune femme fut impressionnée par ce « raffut » de parole, ce groupe d'ami semblait s'entendre à la perfection.

Sasuke était parti sur les pistes patiner seul, lorsqu'il aperçut Miya, l'air perdu. Personne ne lui parlait, « son » groupe d'ami ne faisait aucunement attention à elle. Miya en semblait peinée, elle attendait sûrement la venue de Hinata, la seule personne avec qui elle s'entendait à Konoha.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu l'emmener sur la piste, elle semblait envier toutes les personnes qui s'amusaient sur la glace, entre amis, qui riaient et profitaient pleinement de la saison d'hiver.

Il fit une pause et partit rejoindre les autres autour du banc.

- Tu patines bien Sasuke… Complimente Sakura

- Merci…

- On devrait faire un jeu… ! Propose Tenten

- Lequel… ?

- Un relais ça vous tente !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu pour les enfants ça ! Se moque Kiba

- Et alors… ? C'est mieux que de patiner sans fin ! Boude celle-ci

- Je suis assez d'accord… Ça peut être amusant… ! Rit Sakura

- Parfait ! On fait les équipes ! Se réjouit Ino

Les jeunes gens firent les équipes.

- J'ai fais attention à ce que tu sois avec Sasuke, pour que vous puissiez concourir ensemble… Confie Ino doucement à Sakura

- Tu es bête… !

Miya entendait les deux jeunes femmes discutaient. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en pensant Sakura amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle ressentit une profonde douleur, de la jalousie et de l'envie.

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur, lorsque le regard de Sakura se détourna en direction de Miya, le rire de la jeune femme s'étouffa.

Un détail rompit sa bonne humeur, sa joie, son espoir… Une jalousie vint la ronger par la présence d'un détail essentiel pour Sakura.

Miya portait autour du cou l'écharpe de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentit partir dans une irritation extravagante, ce n'était qu'un vêtement sans importance, « non », même c'était un accessoire pouvant s'accommoder de n'importe qui, mais la vision de cette jeune fille, se complaisant dans ce tissu chaud, à l'appartenance de l'homme qu'elle aimait, au parfum que prouvait exhaler cette laine, la rendait démente de jalousie.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demande subitement Sakura à Miya d'un ton sec

- J'attends Hinata…

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas, elle doit être occupée !

- Oui…

- …

- Euh… Bonne journée…

Miya se leva, refroidit par le ton ingrat et sans amitié de cette jeune femme.

- Vous auriez pu lui demander de ce joindre à nous… ? Demande Temari

- Je ne voudrais pas être indélicate, mais elle est aveugle… Elle n'aurait pas pu jouer… Répond Ino

- Oui… Ce n'est pas faux… ! Rajoute Kiba

- Au lieu de t'occuper des autres, penses à toi ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Conseille Shikamaru

- Tu veux bien arrête de t'inquiéter toutes les cinq minutes… ! Je vais bien… ! Dit-elle souriante devant tant d'attention de son amant

Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur, comme ressentant la peine de Miya. Il comprenait son désarroi, lui aussi avait subit la distance de ce groupe de ninja, c'était uniquement grâce à Naruto qu'il s'était fait de nouveau une place.

- « Aveugle… ? Elle est bien plus compétente que vous tous réunit ! ». Défend ce dernier pour lui-même, indigné d'une telle remarque irrespectueuse.

Les jeunes gens s'amusèrent toute l'après-midi à ce jeu qui leur rappelait leur enfance. Sakura fut déçue, Sasuke ne participait pas beaucoup, il restait dans son coin, sans bouger parfois, il avait l'air pensif et il semblait s'ennuyer.

Les heures passant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter.

Sasuke défit ses patins et partit rejoindre son frère, patinant un peu plus loin.

- On rentre… ? Propose ce dernier

- Tu ne vas pas dîner avec tes amis… ?

- Non… !

- Sasuke… ! Retentit la voix de Sakura.

Itachi s'éloigna quelque peu.

- Tu ne viens pas dîner avec nous… ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi… ? Tu… Tu t'ennuies…. ?

- En quelque sorte !

- Ah… Euh… Bonne soirée dans ce cas… Dit-elle refroidit par cette réponse

- Toi aussi !

Les derniers mots de Sasuke furent brefs et Sakura en fut peinée.

- Ne fait pas attention, il est assez lunatique… Sourit Itachi

- Oui…

- Bonne soirée…

- Merci… Sourit-elle forcée

Itachi rattrapa son frère.

- Tu aurais pu être plus délicat… !

- Tu continues de m'espionner ou je rêve… ?!

- Sasuke, je te parle sérieusement…

- Itachi ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura… !

- …

- Je lui ai fais poliment comprendre l'autre soir, et si elle n'a toujours pas compris, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Sakura est une fille bien… Elle est belle, elle a une bonne profession, elle te connaît… Je ne comprends pas… ?

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, Sakura est une fille bien, mais…

- …

- Itachi ! Enfin… Tu es idiot ou quoi… ? Comment toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, on ne se force pas à tomber amoureux !

- Une autre femme occupe tes pensées… ? Sourit-il sournoisement

- …

- Que vas-tu faire ce soir… ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas… !

Sasuke prit les devants et partit dans leur demeure.

Miya s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle avait à peine dîné, ne cessant de se remémorer cette journée pathétique.

Sasuke était juste prévenant avec elle, le jeune homme tenait sûrement beaucoup à Sakura, peut-être se laissait-il du temps… ?

- Miya… ?

- Entre grand-père…

- Je viens te dire bonne nuit, je vais me mettre au lit… Dit-il l'embrassant sur le front.

- Bonne nuit grand-père… A demain…

- Bonne soirée Miya… A demain… Sourit-il

Le vieil homme quitta la chambre un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme s'allongea dans son lit et se laissa aller à ses plus moroses pensées.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre.

Elle se releva, afin d'entendre plus confortablement ce bruit étranger, mais aucun autre son ne parvenant, elle se rallongea.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un nouveau tapotement s'entendit. Miya se leva et partit ouvrir sa fenêtre.

- Bonsoir…

- Sasuke… ?

- Je ne te dérange pas… ?

- Non… Mais pourquoi être à la fenêtre… Sourit-elle amusée

- Je ne voulais pas que ton grand-père me voit…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Aucune importance… Viens… ? Dit-il tendant sa main

- Où… ? Rougit-elle

- Patiner…

- Euh…

- Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, on sera tranquille…

- …

- Tu ne veux pas… ?

- Si, si… Mais… Il faut que je me change… Dit-elle gênée

- Je t'attends en bas dans ce cas !

- Oui…

La jeune femme se vêtit d'un pantalon, d'un haut et d'un gilet chaud. Elle enfila son manteau, son écharpe et se munit de patin.

Elle sortit dans les couloirs sans faire de bruit, ne voulant réveiller son grand-père. Elle descendit gracieusement les escaliers, quand à la dernière marche, elle se heurta à un corps.

- Grand-père… ? Rougit honteuse la jeune femme

- Tu oublies des mitaines ma chérie… ? Dit-il tendant la paire

- Ah… Euh… Merci…

Elle enfila ces dernières, anxieuse d'apprendre la suite de cette conciliation.

- Tu…

- Surtout ne rentre pas trop tard…

- Oui…

Hiroshi s'écarta et laissa passer sa petite-fille.

- Dis-lui d'emprunter la porte la prochaine fois, je suis vieux, mais pas archaïque !

Miya rit à cette réflexion, lorsqu'elle empêcha son rire de se déployer, honteusement.

- Euh ! Oui grand-père…

- Bien ! Sourit-il

Miya enfila ses chaussures et rejoignit Sasuke.

- Ton grand-père est perfide…

- Tu… Tu l'avais vu… ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi être passé par la fenêtre dans ce cas… ?

- J'ai pensé que ça ferais plus chimérique…

- Chimérique… ? « Il emploi ce genre de mot… ? » Sourit-elle moqueuse

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête… ? Se vexe ce dernier

- Non, rien ! Rougit-elle

Les deux jeunes gens partirent à la patinoire. Miya était saisi par la complaisance de Sasuke. Lui qui paraissait distant, réservé, il ne cessait de rendre la jeune femme à l'aise.

La nuit était sublime, malgré les nuages enneigés, laissant tomber leurs flocons, le ciel laissait apparaître quelques étoiles et la lune éclairait de sa généreuse lumière ce lieu de distraction.

Ils enfilèrent leurs patins et glissèrent sur la glace. Miya se torsadait avec aisance sur la piste, elle avait le sourire, un sourire florissant, heureux, elle s'amusait sur cette plaque glacial, virevoltant dans tous les sens, l'espace lui appartenait, elle remuait vite, très vite, ne se préoccupant de la présence de son ami.

Sasuke ne put qu'admirer le visage amusée de la jeune femme. Ce sourire était encore unique à la vision du jeune homme. En cet instant, Miya se considérait comme une enfant fortunée.

Le jeune homme se prit au jeu et profita à son tour de l'immensité de cette étendue.

La vitesse, l'adrénaline, la joie qui se dépravait, la futilité du moment qui s'abandonnait, les deux jeunes gens sentaient leurs cœurs se pervertir.

Un jeu de poursuite se formait entre Miya et Sasuke, une envie subite de courir après l'autre, essayant de deviner d'où venait cette envie inattendue d'être lié à la personne qui répondait traîtreusement aux envies gâtés du prochain.

Miya se faisait glisser en arrière, Sasuke patinant juste devant elle, sans quitter ses yeux nacrés qui définissait bien plus de sentiment que des regards qui d'ordinaire ne faisaient qu'idolâtrer sa beauté ténébreuse.

Elle souriait, plus friponne que dans ses habitudes, et Miya ne put assouvir de son regard, le sourire sournois que dessiner Sasuke sur ses lèvres.

Il la sentait jouer avec ses nerfs, jouer avec ses envies qui picotaient ses reins, cette convoitise brusque de l'attraper violemment et lui faire languir ses plus luxurieuses envies.

Qui aurait put résister… ?

Son visage légèrement hâlé, deux perles aux couleurs émeraude, avec sa délicate texture opalines, une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, continuellement rose pastel, des cheveux longs aux éclats de caramel, une franche habillant son front, un corps svelte, aux formes parfaitement sculptés.

Miya se sentait dévorée par le regard de Sasuke, l'instant était oppressant, ils se découvraient dans le silence.

La jeune femme par sa timidité, continuait son jeu de poursuite, elle tourbillonnait de droite à gauche et elle entendait les frottements des patins de Sasuke suivre son chemin.

Amusée, elle était amusée, Sasuke était surprenant, difficile à cerner, que voulait-il en réalité… ?

- Dis-moi… Comment es-tu… ? Sourit-elle

- Irrésistiblement moche…

- Menteur ! Rit-elle

- Non, c'est la vérité…

- Toutes les femmes te dévorent des yeux à chaque fois…

- Ah oui… !?

- Oui, je sens leur regard sur toi, et elle chuchote entre elles des compliments renversant !

- Quelles futilités ennuyeuses…

- Alors… Dis-moi… Comment tu es… ?

- Hideux !

- Sasuke… !

- J'ai des yeux de serpent, la peau pâle, les cheveux crépus… !

- Arrête, sois sérieux…

- Quelle importance de savoir comment je suis physiquement… Tu devais plutôt te méfier de l'homme que je suis…

Miya fut tiédit par cette réponse au fondement menaçant. Elle stoppa vivement son élan, et Sasuke vint se presser contre elle.

- Désolée…

- De quoi… ?

- D'avoir posé cette question…

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores lorsque je te demande de te méfier de moi…

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me faire paraître un homme que tu n'es plu…

- …

- Je ne suis personne pour te juger…

- …

Sasuke en perdit la parole, cette réponse l'abasourdit.

Les valeurs de cette jeune femme le laissait agréablement épris.

Miya comptait se laisser glisser en arrière, lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par Sasuke, qui ne voulait la laisser partir. Elle rougit, elle pouvait à ce contact, sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre fortement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi… ? Je suis certain que tu n'ignores pas l'histoire de mon clan…

- Je l'ignore…

- Tu mens…

- Non…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne mens pas…

- Je sais que certaine personne t'ont demandé de te méfier de moi…

- Les ai-je écoutés… ?

- Non, et je veux savoir pour quelle raison… ?

- C'est vrai… Je connais l'histoire du clan Uchiha… Comme malheureusement trop de personne…

- …

- Seulement, j'ignore tout de toi, et de l'homme mauvais que tu tiens à faire profiter des personnes qui te dévisagent de façon haineuse parfois…

- …

- Non pas que je ne veux pas connaître ce Sasuke, mais… On ne juge pas une personne sur son passé, mais sur les actes présents…

- J'ai fais de la prison !

- …

- Pour…

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa confession, Miya avait délicatement posé sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

Il fut stupéfait, il découvrit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu cherches à te faire misérable devant moi…

Désappointé, Sasuke lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme.

- Alors… ? Sourit-elle

- …

- Comment es-tu… ? Questionne Miya se laissant aller de nouveau au patinage.

Sasuke la poursuivait encore, s'agaçant de cette jeune femme qui jouait avec ses nerfs.

- Blond, châtain, brun, roue… ?

- Brun...

- Les yeux bleus… ?

- Non… Noir…

- Je comprends le côté rebelle et mystérieux… Se moque la jeune femme

- Très drôle… !

- Je sais que tu es grand… Tes cheveux sont mi-long je crois…

- Mh !

- Je sais que tu as un côté grincheux !

- Grincheux… ? S'agace ce dernier

- Timide aussi…

- C'est une blague… !?

- Tu es toujours gêné devant les enfants ! Boude celle-ci

- Ces monstres me font tourner en bourrique !

- Ils t'adorent…

- Futilité !

- Tu vois… Quand tu fais ça, c'est que tu es mal à l'aise…

Sasuke se sentait offensé, Miya ne cessait de le taquiner, de le décrire perfidement. Son sourire narquois le satisfaisait, mais pas question pour le jeune homme de se laisser dominer. Il prit appuie sur son pied droit, il s'élança vivement, et arriva à attraper Miya.

Miya était confinée dans les bras de Sasuke. Leur visage n'était séparé que par une fine distance. Ils étaient assez loin pour que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent pas, mais leur faciès était assez proche pour ressentir tout ce que le corps faisait paraître, malgré la résistance de l'individu.

La buée crée par ce froid se mélangeait, les frissons se baladaient désormais de corps à corps, la froideur se partageait dans les membres, les palpitations de cœur se confondaient, lequel battait le plus vite, le plus intensément, lequel allait s'échapper de cette poitrine compressée le premier, les pensées venaient se traduire de façon libertine dans le regard…

Qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans la pomme avant l'autre… ?

Ils se dévisageaient, essayant de comprendre comment cette attirance soudaine était venue se poser dans la vie de ces deux êtres.

Pourquoi avoir hâtivement envie d'être sans cesse avec l'autre… ?

Le temps ne pouvait que s'être arrêté, accordant à la personne de Sasuke, un répit, une chance, une collation… ? Peut-être avait-il traversé un monde où le passé était un cauchemar dont on vous réveille après avoir attrapé la morale de ce dernier.

Miya.

Sa chasteté… ?

Son pardon… ?

Pourquoi cet ange ne le conduisait-il pas en enfer, là où était sa place, là où on le condamnera de ses multiples péchés… Pourquoi désobéir à sa grandeur d'âme, pour l'attirer dans son univers de vermeil.

C'est pourquoi.

Sasuke voulait snober ce monde de justice.

Miya n'apportait qu'un seul vice.

La luxure.

Il déposa avec incertitude sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle rougit, combien Sasuke était imposant. Son aura assuré prenait toute la place.

- Tu as froid… ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi tu trembles dans ce cas… ?

- …

- Es-tu mal à l'aise… ? Se moque ce dernier, rancunier

- …

- Tu es silencieuse lorsque tu es intimidée… Souffle ce dernier

Miya sourit, affriolée par les mots de Sasuke.

Emportée par une chaleur intense, elle agrippa de par et d'autre le col de manteau de Sasuke, afin d'être davantage abandonnée dans ses bras.

Sasuke fit glisser sa main sur le menton de Miya et releva son regard vers lui. Elle rougit, toujours de plus en plus.

Il fit voyager son pouce sur les lèvres de Miya, le touché est doux et impénétrable. Il approcha son visage de façon à ce qu'aucun espace temps ne les sépare. Miya déglutit, difficilement, le souffle bouillant de Sasuke venait danser sur sa bouche entre-ouverte de stupéfaction et de désir…

Sasuke ferma quelque peu ses yeux, comme éblouit par l'attende ardente de sa partenaire. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se frôlaient, elles frissonnaient à l'unisson, c'était doux, tendre.

Un moment fétiche, l'attente, le moment ardent où tout était près à basculer, la sensation divine de la première fois, le moment grisant d'atteindre enfin le plaisir.

L'appétit s'éternisa, leurs lèvres s'enlaçaient de plus en plus, Sasuke venait encore les cajoler de chaque côté qui n'avait subit encore un frisson, une lassitude d'être dévoré.

Sa gorge se noua de plaisir, d'une demande excessif de goûter enfin à l'émoi du baiser.

Le souhait se réalisa, ils se capturaient enfin, leurs lèvres dansant de façon timide, novice, une découverte gourmande.

Le baiser n'était que tenté par le bout des lèvres, mais la sensation grondant dans leur ventre, fit s'enlacer âprement les deux êtres.

La tentation se noua d'une manière affriolante, Miya ferma les yeux et entoura le cou de Sasuke, frénétiquement, le jeune homme l'enlaça, passionnément.

Le baiser n'en était que plus intense, plus désiré, plus éprouvant, Sasuke partit goûter la bouche de sa partenaire avec extase.

Et ne se suffisant plus –déjà – il glissa non sans honte sa langue contre la sienne.

Mauvais présage.

Car la sensation était plus exquise, plus en accord avec leur avidité.

Le souffle manqua. Les deux êtres se séparèrent, éperdument troublés.

Sasuke avait des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux, et si la sensation disparaissait à la vue de ce monde réel.

Miya fut déstabilisée par ce silence, et comme emporter sous l'emprise d'une drogue, elle ne put que combler ce silence en serrant Sasuke contre elle, déposant sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme.

Sasuke vint déposer sa main sur la chevelure de Miya et la serra davantage contre lui, pouvant ouvrir les yeux en toute sécurité.

Miya déposa un chaste baiser dans le cou de Sasuke et ce dernier ferma les yeux d'un mal existant. Il respira fortement, il huma son parfum afin de ne jamais l'oublier, il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de ne cesser de la sentir contre lui, son corps léger, tiède, onctueux.

Ressentant la demande de contact de Sasuke, Miya le serra encore davantage contre elle. Elle respira son parfum virile, toucha du bout des lèvres sa peau douce, elle s'accommoda fièrement de se lever sur la pointe des pieds, son homme était grand.

Sasuke était entre deux portes, le paradis et l'enfer.

Méritait-il ce bonheur soudain, cette deuxième chance, Miya lui apportait la sérénité qu'il recherchait tant, celle d'oublier sa vie passée.

Mais avait-il le droit de demander grâce… ? Lui, il fut l'homme le plus recherché, le criminel le plus aduler par les justiciers, son arrestation, sa punition, sa mort pour tous ces crimes commis.

Aucune personne dans ce village ne lui faisait confiance, excepté les femmes qui ne l'appréciaient que pour sa beauté et sa virilité ardente. Seul Naruto le considérait encore comme une personne à part entière de sa vie.

Cependant, les douleurs qu'il avait accumulé au fil de ces années, était bien lui. Il haïssait toujours Konoha, tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à ce village, à ses habitants et surtout à ses anciens dirigeants.

La vie lui accordait le passage d'une colombe qui paraît au ciel.

Signe de paix.

Miya était sagesse, confiance, beauté, grâce, bonté, que voyait-elle chez lui qui puisse être passible à toute la violence qu'avait habité le jeune homme.

- Tu ne cesse de trembler… On devrait rentrer… Propose Sasuke

- Oui…

La jeune femme se défit à regret de son étreinte.

Ils quittèrent tous deux la patinoire. Sur le chemin Miya semblait soudainement triste. Sasuke avait coupé court à leur étreinte, à leur baiser, sans dire un mot.

Que signifiait cet instant pour lui… ?

Ils arrivèrent à leurs demeures respectives. Sasuke laissa Miya rentrer chez elle en lui glissant seulement un : « bonne nuit », elle répondit les mêmes paroles et rentra attristée dans sa maison.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre chamboulée. Elle avait cru mourir en embrassant Sasuke, tellement de sens s'étaient éveillés en elle, la femme qu'elle était se sentait nourrir de désir impudique.

Cette pensée la fit rougir.

De son côté Sasuke était troublé par cette soirée, par cet échange suave d'avidité charnelle.

Il en voulait encore.

Mais il avait lâchement fuit.

La culpabilité d'être enfin heureux le rongeait. Un coin de sa raison lui disait de tout balancer, d'être heureux comme ne cessait de lui chanter son frère et son meilleur ami. Mais la raison était aussi honnête et se devait de rappeler à Sasuke qui il était.

Perdu.

Sasuke était enchaîné à une réalité qu'il ne pouvait changer.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et ne cessa de s'embrouiller avec ses pensées et les dires de sa belle.

- Miya… Tu ne t'imagines pas une seconde l'homme que j'étais…

Un matin sombre se leva sur Konoha. Hinata n'était parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Des jours qu'elle dormait seulement une ou deux heures par nuit. Elle était assise à son bureau, lisant et relisant la lettre de Naruto. Une feuille blanche se trouvait sous ses mains, elle se devait de lui répondre, il avait eu le courage de lui envoyer cette lettre, elle devait convenir d'une repartie.

La jeune femme s'agaçait, des heures qu'elle cherchait les bons mots. Devait-elle se battre, devait-elle abandonner, qu'importe, apparemment, il avait choisit pour elle.

- « Ne m'attends pas ».

Cette pensée la fit fondre en larme.

- Mademoiselle… ?

- Oui… !

La jeune femme essuya attentivement ses yeux et cacha la lettre de Naruto.

- Monsieur Inuzuka désire-vous voir… ?

- Oui…

Kiba remercia la gouvernante et rentra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il vit son amie, recroquevillée sur son bureau. Il s'avança et prit place à ses côtés.

- Tu as les yeux rouges, tout vas bien… ?

- Oui… Je n'arrive pas à dormir ces derniers temps… Sourit-elle de force

- Hinata… Tu es du genre à être paisible… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… ?

- Rien… Ça va… Je me fatigue un peu trop au travail c'est tout…

- Tu te fatigues au travail, mais ça fait des jours que tu ne dors pas… Hinata, ne me force pas à te tenir tête, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a… ?

- Rien, je t'assure…

- Hinata ! S'écrie ce dernier. Ton père est inquiet, Hanabi te prends pour un zombie et Neji ne cesse de venir me harceler pour que je vienne te parler !

- Ça va…

- Cette humeur ne te ressemble pas du tout, alors dis moi ce qu'il y a… ?

- Rien je te dis ! Dit-elle se levant.

- Hinata ! Tu es précieuse à mes yeux, nous avons passé notre jeunesse pratiquement chaque jour, chaque heure, ensemble, alors laisse moi t'apprendre que je te connais dorénavant par cœur ! Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Hinata s'assoit de nouveau, émue par les dires de son ami. Fébrilement, elle sort de son tiroir, la lettre de Naruto. Elle tend chagrine l'objet à Kiba et ce dernier se précipite à la lecture.

Après avoir réalisé chaque mot que contenait cette lettre, Kiba fut dubitatif.

- Cette lettre est de Naruto… ?!

- Oui… Pourquoi… ?

- C'est étrange… Je ne connais pas Naruto sur le bout des doigts, et malgré que son langage reste courtois, ça ne lui ressemble pas… Enfin, la petit-sœur affectueuse que je n'ai eu le droit de posséder… ?

- Naruto est fils unique…

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu s'en plaindre…

- Il s'attache facilement aux gens…

- Hinata… Tu connais Naruto par cœur…

- Non, je pensais le connaître par cœur…

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'il t'écrive ce genre de lettre…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange, il veut que je cesse de l'attendre, point ! Dit-elle légèrement agacée

- Hinata, Naruto est un homme droit, franc, et honnête, je ne suis pas certain qu'il t'aurait dit tout ça par courrier, enfin, c'est Naruto, il est maladroit, mais de là à t'infliger ça !

- Et alors quoi… ? Tu veux me faire croire que cette lettre n'est pas de lui ?!

- Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ces mots étranges, enfin, ça ne lui ressemble pas…

- Kiba…

- Et puis… Mes sentiments pour Sakura… ? J'espère le pauvre qu'il sait à quel point celle qu'il admire ne cesse de convoiter Sasuke…

- Ils se sont embrassé…

- Comment le sais-tu… ?

- Je les ai vus, le soir de la réception pour le Daimyo…

- Le soir où il ta couru après comme un déluré… ?

- Oui…

- En parlant de ça, il t'a dit quoi ce soir là, lorsque Neji t'a attendu dans l'entrée… ?

- Rien…

- Comment ça rien… ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas voulut l'écouter…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas entendre sa justification…

- Attends, attends, ce n'est pas le même soir lorsque Sakura et toi vous vous êtes éclipsées… ?

- Oui…

- Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle ta dit… ?

- Je ne sais plu…

- Comment ça tu ne sais plu… ?

- Kiba, arrête, ça suffit ! Dit-elle se levant brusquement.

- Hinata… Je crois que tu n'as pas les idées claires… Et je crois aussi que tu as peur…

- Peur… ?

- Naruto à embrassé Sakura, mais une seconde après il te court après, ce n'était sûrement pas pour te dire, « oui, Hinata, j'aime Sakura désolé », on court après les gens lorsqu'il y a une confusion… Et je suis certain que Sakura te l'a confirmé ce soir là…

- Arrête…

- Hinata, je ne te reconnais pas… Tu es amoureuse de Naruto depuis que tu as l'âge de comprendre le sentiment d'attachement… Pourquoi tu le fuis… ?

- Parce que… Parce que j'ai trop souffert…

- …

- Même si je ne l'ai pas fait paraître, même si j'ai continué à avoir toujours confiance en lui… J'ai pleuré Naruto de nombreuse nuit…

- …

- Quand j'y réfléchis… Sa lettre est véritable, le temps, les années se sont écoulées sans qu'il ne fasse encore attention à moi… Il a choisit pour moi… Je dois respecter sa décision…

- Quel décision, enfin Hinata, je t'en pris, on parle de Naruto, il ne ferait jamais ça, et certainement pas à toi !

- Arrête, ça suffit… ! Qu'est-ce… Que fais-tu … ?

Kiba avait rapproché la lettre de son nez, afin de sentir l'odeur du destinataire.

- Je regarde si l'odeur de Naruto se trouve sur cette lettre…

- C'est ridicule ! Dit-elle arrachant la lettre des mains

Kiba fut surpris d'un tel ton sec, jamais, oui, « jamais », il n'avait vu Hinata de mauvaise humeur. Son amie paraissait réellement confuse, perdue et affreusement triste.

- Tu ne veux pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute au moins… Attends qu'il revienne de son voyage, tu verras bien ce qu'il a à te dire en face à face…

- Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir… Dit-elle tournant le dos à son ami

- Hinata…

- Kiba… Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît…

- …

Le jeune homme se fit une raison, Hinata était beaucoup trop triste pour écouter les conseils censés. Kiba s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il se rapprocha de son amie et l'enlaça.

- S'il te plaît… Lorsqu'il rentre, parle-lui… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi…

Il se détacha de son amie aussi vite et prit congé.

Hinata déposa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Kiba était un ami exceptionnel, elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, il avait toujours était présent à ses côtés, à l'encourager, à la pousser vers Naruto, même si quelque fois, ça devait le faire souffrir lui-même.

Shino, dans ses moments les plus détendus, se moquait souvent de Kiba. « Idiot », disait-il, « cesse de l'aider contre ton gré ».

Hinata avait compris en ce jour que Kiba avait des sentiments mystérieux pour elle.

- Merci… Kiba…

Sasuke sortit de ses songes, réveillé par les éternuements continuels de son frère aîné qui provenait de sa chambre. Il scruta son réveil et vit s'afficher dix heures et demie du matin. C'était la première fois qu'il restait autant de temps à se reposer.

Il se leva, s'accommoda d'une veste et rejoignit son frère dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour petit-frère !

- Salut…

Itachi éternua, encore.

- Désolé… J'ai attrapé froid…

- Je vois ça !

- La pharmacie est fermée en plus aujourd'hui et j'ai la gorge en feu, je ne peux même plus respirer convenablement et je crois même que j'ai de la fièvre…

Agacé par ce bruit continuel, Sasuke descendit préparer une boisson chaude à son frère. Remontant les escaliers, le jeune homme cessa ses pas et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

Un détail lui échappa. Sasuke rentra un air furieux dans la chambre.

- Merci… Dit-il réceptionnant la tasse

- Tu avais l'air bien hier soir, tu as dormi la fenêtre ouverte ou quoi… ?

- Non… Dit-il gêné

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois malade ce matin… ?

- Je ne sais pas, les maladies ça n'arrive pas en une seconde !

- …

- Quoi… ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… ?

Sasuke dévisageait son frère aîné, comme sentant la querelle venir de loin.

- Tu es sortis ce matin… ? Demande le cadet

- Non… Pourquoi… ?

- Il y a tes affaires qui se sont écroulés au bord de la porte…

- Et alors… ?

- En vivant avec toi, je me suis rendu compte d'un détail, vraiment gênant… Ta façon maniaque de tout ranger… !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… ?

- Alors moi je pense que tu es sortis hier soir… ! Dit-il s'asseyant sur le lit

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais hier soir… ?

- Mais espionner ton frère bien sur !

- Tu es vraiment dérangé !

- C'est toi qui est dérangé, je sais que tu es sorti, quand je suis rentré tes affaires n'étaient pas accroché, donc tu es rentré après moi !

- …

- Tu es resté planté dans le froid comme un piquet à m'espionner ! S'énerve ce dernier

- Désolé…

- Désolé… ? Je devrais te tuer pour ça !

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je ne voulais pas que tu quittes le village une fois de plus !

- Et quand tu as vu que ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer !

- Non… Je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais pour cette fille… Comment tu étais…

- …

- Tu as l'air heureux… Sourit-il affectueusement

- La ferme !

- Ne sois pas gêné ! Je suis ravi que tu te sentes bien…

Sasuke se leva, frustré, vexé et gêné.

- Où vas-tu… ?

- Chez Sakura, elle a des médicaments chez elle…

- Tu es trop gentil… Merci…

- La ferme ! Je devrais te laisser crever dans d'atroce souffrance normalement ! Dit-il claquant la porte

Itachi sourit à cette affection. Énervé, le faciès de Sasuke paraissait surtout intimidé.

Le jeune homme partit se préparer et une fois paré, il prit chemin en direction de la demeure de Sakura. Arrivé, il sonna chez cette dernière.

- Sasuke… ?! Rougit-elle

- Salut…

- Entre, je t'en pris…

Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose… ?

- Non… Merci… Je suis venu te voir pour des médicaments… Mon frère est malade…

- Bien sûr, mais tu ne veux pas que j'aille l'ausculter, c'est peut-être important… ?

- Peut-être…

- Je vais venir… Enfin, si tu es d'accord…

- Euh, oui…

- Parfait ! Allons-y…

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route.

Dans une supérette, Ino s'attardait à faire les courses. Sa grand-mère l'avait envoyé accomplir cette tâche et la vieille femme était strict sur les produits voulut.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne vende plus de ce truc ! Râle la jeune femme

- Si, à côté des produits bio !

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçoit son ami Shikamaru.

- Comment tu le sais… ?

- Tu fais les courses pour ta grand-mère ! Elle a les mêmes goûts bizarre que la mienne…

- Oui, c'est vrai… Rit-elle

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien…

- Oui… Je relativise…

- Désolé…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée pour la dernière fois… Ce n'était pas courtois de ma part… J'espère que l'on est toujours amis… ?

- Parce qu'on avait cessé de l'être… ?

- Euh… ? Et bien…

- Ça va ! C'est oublié… Sourit-il

- Merci… Bon et toi… ? Que fais-tu un dimanche dans une supérette !

- Des courses pour Temari…

- Ah… ?

La jeune femme scruta le panier du jeune homme.

- Des fraises… De la noix de coco… De la glace au réglisse… ? Dit-elle grimaçant

- Oui, elle a des goûts étranges ces derniers temps…. Hier elle m'a forcé à manger une soupe aux truffes immonde ! Grimace ce dernier

Ino rit à la tête de Shikamaru.

- Effectivement… C'est horrible, mais au moins elle a de bon symptôme…

- Oui… Ça va durer longtemps… ?

- Neuf mois !

- Galère…

Ino rit de nouveau.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Elle va avoir de meilleur goût au troisième mois…

- J'espère… Je ne voudrais pas mourir à cause d'une indigestion de chocolat à la groseille…

- Chocolat groseille… ? Dit-elle écœurée

- Ce n'est pas une blague…

- J'en suis certaine…

Les deux amis discutèrent quelque peu et se séparèrent à la caisse.

Ino était plutôt satisfaite de cette situation. Elle avait encore des sentiments intenses pour Shikamaru, mais il semblait tellement heureux, et dans le bonheur total, qu'elle s'était décidée à ne plus jamais le gâcher.

Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent au repère des Uchiha. Continuant leur chemin tranquillement, Miya étant sortie chercher du bois, elle entendit les deux jeunes gens discuter.

- Je suis ravie de venir chez toi, ça fait un moment que l'on ne c'est pas vu !

- Oui…

- Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemble la demeure de Sasuke… Dit-elle moqueuse

Miya retenait les sanglots assourdissants qui s'apprêtaient à fondre dans ce silence d'hiver. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux opalines, une douleur semblable à de la jalousie s'étendait en elle.

Sasuke avait été distant après leur baiser échangé.

Peut-être avait-il regretté, peut-être n'avait-il rien ressentis, il avait peut-être songé à Sakura… ?

Tous ces doutes firent perdre toute raison à Miya.

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la maison, laissant une jeune femme évacuer son mal dans cette neige froide.

La soirée était apparu, le soleil avait laissé place à la lune, les étoiles étincelaient légèrement, trop caché par les flocons de neige qui tombaient encore, pour apercevoir leur lumière.

Sakura était resté une partie de la journée chez Sasuke, veillant à ce qu'Itachi se porte mieux à son départ. L'ambiance aurait été taciturne si Itachi n'avait pas fait l'effort de combler quelque peu les nombreux silences qui se glissaient entre les deux jeunes gens.

Arrivé presque l'heure du dîner, Sakura prit enfin congé au soulagement de Sasuke.

- Bien, j'espère que ton frère va aller mieux…

- Oui…

- Avec cette semaine de repos, ça devrait aller…

- Oui…

- Au fait, j'allais oublier, ce soir, on fête l'anniversaire de Saï et Lee, tu veux venir… ?

- Non, merci !

- Euh… Ça, ça leurs feraient plaisir… Sourit-elle

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

- Très bien… Bon, bonne soirée… A plus tard…

- Oui…

- Merci d'être venu Sakura… Remercie Itachi

- Je vous en prie…

Sasuke referma la porte après que la jeune femme ait enfin quittée son palier.

- Tu ne sais plus dire que « oui »… ? Taquine l'aîné Uchiha

- Pourquoi tu n'as cessé de parler avec elle… ?

- Elle avait l'air d'être bien ici, et surtout terriblement embarrassée…

- …

- Sasuke… Que tu ne sois pas amoureux c'est un fait, mais cette jeune femme mérite au moins ton amitié et un peu d'attention…

- Je n'ai jamais rien à lui dire, je n'y peux rien !

- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort !

- Tu vas me lâcher avec elle ! Tu en es amoureux ou quoi… ?!

- Non… Mais elle me fait de la peine…

- Écoute Itachi, tu es mon frère et je te respecte, mais je voudrais sincèrement que tu arrête avec Sakura, elle fait partit de mon passé et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux toucher !

- Naruto est ton passé aussi… ?

- Sauf que je dois la vie à Naruto !

- Je comprends… Sourit-il

- Tu me fais vraiment dire des conneries, va t'étouffer avec un cachet ! Dit-il partant dans la cuisine, préparer le dîner, honteux.

La soirée s'avançant dans la nuit, le silence se fit dans la demeure Uchiha. Drogué par les médicaments, Itachi était partit dormir assez tôt. Sasuke était monté dans sa chambre se détendre en s'attardant sur une lecture.

Des minutes qu'il essayait de se focaliser, mais la concentration ne fut prise que par une seule obsession, Miya.

Que faisait la jeune femme… ? Comment avait-elle réagit après ce baiser, fini sur une note assez austère… ? Et surtout…

Pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait cessé de quitter pendant toute la journée la tête de Sasuke… ?

Sakura, parlait, parlait, mais le jeune homme ne fut préoccupé que par l'état actuel de Miya.

Il se sentait misérable d'avoir rompu ce moment de bien-être en affreux doute.

D'autant plus que…

Cette journée loin de Miya lui avait semblé une éternité. Cette nuit avec elle était rempli de certitude, de sensualité. Le temps s'était volatilisé, il était partit se camoufler dans l'osmose de ces deux êtres.

Tout.

Il oubliait tout avec elle, jusqu'à sa personnalité renfermée.

D'un bon, il se releva, il choppa son manteau vivement et sortit de cette maison qui devenait soudainement oppressante.

La maison de la jeune femme était plongée dans le noir. Sasuke en fit le tour et constata que la chambre de Miya était également sombre.

Tant pis.

Au risque de la réveiller, il ne put attendre une nuit de plus avant de l'apercevoir. Il grimpa sur la branche atteignant la fenêtre de son amie et frappa.

La jeune femme entendit ce bruit insistant elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, sa tête remplie de douloureuses incertitudes l'empêchant de la guider aux pays des songes.

Sasuke insista et Miya était sur le point de céder. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être en sa compagnie, d'entendre sa voix et ses bêtes excuses.

Mais l'enthousiasme de savoir Sasuke aussi insistant au désir d'être avec elle, l'emporta dans l'envie d'être aussi avec lui.

Miya se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Bonsoir… Glisse ce dernier

- Bonsoir…

- Désolé, il est tard…

- Ce n'est rien… Que veux-tu… ?

- Je voulais te voir…

Miya rougit à cette confession et sentit la main de Sasuke se glisser dans la sienne.

- Tu viens…

- Où… ?

- Au même endroit qu'hier…

- Non… Dit-elle échappant de l'emprise du jeune homme

- Miya, je suis désolé pour hier soir… Je suis loin d'être un homme adroit…

- Non… C'est… C'est rien… Tu as voulut savoir entre nous deux, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…

- Entre vous deux… ?

- Sakura et moi… ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Sakura… ?

- Je l'ai vu venir chez toi aujourd'hui… Dit-elle attristée

- …

Sasuke dessina un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire narquois et surpris. Il ressentit un sentiment étrange, comme une certaine satisfaction à savoir Miya inquiète de lui appartenir.

- Sakura est venue ausculter mon frère… Il a un début de grippe…

- Ah… ?

- Tu croyais que je l'avais invité pour la comparer à toi…

- Euh… ? Miya rougit fortement

- Je suis un salaud, mais pas à ce point là… Dit-il taquin

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Tu viens…

- …

La sentant hésitante, Sasuke passa son bras autour de la taille de Miya et lui confessa son désir au creux de son oreille.

- Je veux être avec toi… Miya…

La jeune femme se sentit rougissante et son cœur palpiter à une allure ardente.

Il s'approcha de son visage, caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes et se laissa tomber au sol.

La jeune femme resta engourdit par les sensations charnelles de Sasuke. Lorsque les pulsions retombèrent quelque peu, elle se prépara et le rejoignit dehors.

Ils se rendirent tous deux à la patinoire, et profitèrent de la nuit enneigée. Miya avait le sourire le plus sincère sur son visage, son sourire était inestimable, elle n'aurait donné ce moment partagé avec Sasuke à aucune autre.

Lassé d'être séparé dans leur divertissement, Miya s'amusa de nouveau à faire courir Sasuke après elle. Ils se cherchaient, s'enjôlaient de vouloir faire céder l'autre le premier de cette distance aguichante.

Sasuke, aux instincts désormais incontrôlables, élança à allure vive son corps et captura dans ses bras Miya. Les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de patiner, savourant ce jeu ensemble.

Or, malgré le bien être de se divertir, la tentation se fit plus oppressante et devenait moins résistante à entraver.

Sasuke freina leur deux corps, et reste quelque minute à admirer la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Miya se confina contre le torse du jeune homme, elle ne voulait cesser les sensations séduisantes qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps.

La main de Sasuke vint se poser sur sa joue et remonta son visage en direction du sien.

Leur poitrine se compressait d'une délicieuse angoisse et fit s'unir l'envie frénétique de s'embrasser. Miya ferma légèrement les yeux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attendit savoureusement que Sasuke s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme coupa court à son désir, leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine que Sasuke se redressa vivement.

- Sasuke… ? Prononce-t-elle, sentant son air inquiet.

Le jeune homme prit Miya dans ses bras, il se dirigea dans la forêt et se réfugia derrière un arbre. Il déposa Miya à terre. Le jeune homme cache son corps contre un tronc d'arbre et serre la jeune femme contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke… ?

Le jeune homme n'avait le temps de répondre que Miya entendit des voix s'élancer au loin.

- Lee, c'était indispensable cette compétition à la patinoire, à une heure pareille ! Râle Tenten

- Oui ! Je dois relever le défi de l'homme fêtant avec moi le jour de son anniversaire… Dit-il saluant ses amis

- Ridicule… Souffle Neji

- Moi j'adhère… Sourit Saï. Que gagne-t-on… ? Un tendre baiser de la jeune femme de son choix… ?

- Pourquoi pas… ? Dit-il observant envieux Sakura

- Parfait… !

Les deux jeunes gens se préparaient à leur défi : celui qui arrivera à faire des sauts périlleux arrière, sans chakra, sans glisser, ni tomber, puis se relever, faire cent pompes en une minute, puis faire la course et arriver le premier.

- Un défi burlesque à la Lee… ! S'impatiente Neji

Sasuke maudissait cette bande de ninja. Même dans ces moments uniques, il fallait que tout soit gâché.

- Sasuke…

Le jeune homme reprit son attention sur sa partenaire.

- Ce n'est rien… Sourit-elle, devant le visage agacé de Sasuke

- Cette bande d'imbécile est décidément partout !

- Laisse… Ils s'amusent…

- Oui…

Sasuke n'était plus captivé sur son irritation, mais sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de poser de nouveau sa main sur la joue rougit de Miya. La jeune femme se sentait flotter, son corps était léger et lorsque Sasuke captura enfin ses lèvres, elle se sentit transporter en un lieu tumultueux.

Sasuke avait de façon gourmande emmêlé ses lèvres à celle de Miya. Ils firent valser leur baiser de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, savourant l'adrénaline empêchant de respirer.

Manquant de souffle, leur échange humide dut s'arrêter.

Sasuke était comme emporté de désir incontrôlable, il glissa sa tête dans le cou de Miya et la harcela de baisers fiévreux, il venait même croquer le bas de son cou. Passionné.

Était-ce la situation qui l'exaltait, cette manière de se cacher, cette peur d'être vu ou de posséder pour lui seul cette femme tentatrice.

Miya échappait des souffles timides de jouissance, bruit cajoleur qui attira Sasuke jusqu'à ses lèvres, afin de consumer ces cris traduisant son plaisir. Leur baiser se fit intense, succulent, un goût de chocolat blanc sucrée. Les lèvres ne suffisaient plus – toujours curieux de sens polissons - ils composaient une danse langoureuse avec leur langue. Ils étaient seuls en ce monde, ils s'abandonnaient non sans honte à cet espace qui n'appartenait plus qu'à eux.

- Lee ! Tu as gagné… ! Se réjouit Tenten.

Sasuke se sépara des lèvres de sa tendre à ce crie aiguë.

Miya sourit d'amusement, Sasuke paraissait réellement agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

- On rentre maintenant ! Râle Sakura. Il fait super froid !

- Et mon baiser alors… ? Sourit grandement Lee

- C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ce monde est cruel… Pleurniche le gagnant

Le groupe de ninja partit.

- Ils ne sont plus là… ? Demande Miya

- Non…

- Merci pour cette soirée…

- Je suis désolé…

- Euh… ?

- Non pas que j'ai honte d'être avec toi, mais je préfère garder cette partie de ma vie pour moi, pou l'instant…

Miya se mit à rougir, « être avec toi », cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient un couple… ?

- Miya… ?

- Oui, oui, je comprends, ça ne me gêne pas… Sourit-elle

Sasuke déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, cette jeune femme le possédait.

- Rentrons… Dit-il sobrement

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur demeure. A la porte de la maison de Miya, Sasuke l'enlaça une dernière fois.

- Merci à toi… Confit ce dernier au creux de son oreille, qu'il embrasse furtivement.

- …

- A demain… Dit-il fuyant.

- A demain… Sourit Miya attendrit.

Hinata ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit.

Elle n'avait pas fait acte de présence à la fête d'anniversaire de ses deux amis ce soir, prétextant d'avoir une poussée de fièvre.

La jeune femme se leva et partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle prit une feuille de papier blanche, et s'empara d'un stylo plume.

Elle ne cessait de le faire tourner entre ses doigts, se demandant la meilleure façon de répondre à Naruto.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de répondre… ?

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi répondre… ?

S'attendait-elle à une réponse plus favorable de la part de Naruto ainsi… ?

Oui.

Si seulement tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, si seulement Hinata pouvait se réveiller… !

Elle priait chaque matin pour qu'à son réveil, cette lettre ait disparue.

Soudainement, elle s'effondra en larme, comme toutes les nuits.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

- Naruto… Souffle cette dernière. Naruto…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui, à son visage souriant, à son rire, sa force de caractère, sa façon de la saluer, de la regarder.

- Naruto…

Son toucher, son parfum, sa voix, sa maladresse, ses enfantillages.

- Naruto…

Elle chiffonna de plus en plus le papier qui ait désormais inondé d'eau salé.

- Naruto…

Cet homme fantasque, que tous idolâtre, ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

- Je ne reste que Hinata pour lui… Se fait-elle mal.

Quelques heures à pleurer sa douleur, et les mots l'inspiraient enfin. Elle ne put que répondre, sobrement, avec ce faux sourire, ce faux semblant, cette fausse joie pour lui, mais elle le voulait toujours heureux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors, prête, elle forma des mots sur le papier.

- « Naruto… Je tenais à te remercier pour les mots que tu as eu le courage de poser sur ta lettre… Cependant… ». Cependant… ? Prononce-t-elle comme un élan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** _Union…_

Il marchait vivement dans cette forêt, la neige était abondante, les pas se firent ainsi plus difficile, mais hors de question pour lui de rater ce spectacle. Il écarta les branches, contourna les rochers et parvint enfin au sommet de cette imposante colline. Le vide était déboussolant, mais le jeune homme se consacra davantage sur ces nuages devenant jaune.

Le levé du soleil.

Naruto aimait cette scène depuis son enfance. Ce moment était paisible et annonçait le renouveau d'une journée. Il aimait que ces journées ne se ressemble pas, il était toujours curieux des découvertes du jour, de l'imprévu qui allait se poser sur son chemin.

Les rayons du soleil chauffaient les joues du Hokage et ce dernier élança un sourire radieux. Il trouvait cet horizon sublime, et cette boule de feu réchauffant cette matinée froide lui fit penser à celle qui portait le nom définissant « coin ensoleillé ».

Ce prénom lui correspondait, Hinata inspirait la sagesse, le mystère, la tendresse, et l'apaisement.

Que pouvait-elle faire… ?

Aucune réponse ne lui était encore parvenue, était-elle troublée, bouleversée, intimidée… ?

Il hâtait d'accueillir le courrier d'aujourd'hui.

Respirant fortement une dernière fois l'air des montagnes, il rentra au village, commencer sa journée surchargée.

L'école de l'orphelinat était plongée dans le silence le plus tenace. Les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur feuille d'exercice, Sasuke leur avait encore infligé d'innombrable exercice de calcul et de mots.

Pendant que ce dernier était plongé dans sa lecture, Miya scruta les environs. Elle entendait les crayons hésitant se glisser sur le papier et les pages tournaient avec attention par Sasuke.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de son livre pour regarder Miya. Il pouvait lire de la nostalgie dans ses yeux et du chagrin. Curieusement, Sasuke souhaitait dans l'instant connaître son tourment. Lorsque Miya tenait cette mine abattue, le corps du jeune homme se contracta en frustration.

La cloche annonçant la récréation se fit entendre. Les élèves rendirent leur copie à Sasuke et se précipitèrent dans la cours. Miya enfila son manteau, son écharpe et rejoignit les enfants à l'extérieur. Sasuke en fit de même, mais ignora Miya, il se positionna même à l'extrémité de la cours.

- Mademoiselle… ? Demande Coco

- Oui… ?

- Vous pouvez venir me pousser sur la balançoire… ?

- Bien sûr…

Coco attrapa la main de Miya et l'attira dans le parc à jeu. La petite fille s'installa confortablement et attendit avec impatience de voyager.

- Tu es prête… ?

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas…

Miya tira les deux extrémités de la balançoire et lâcha Coco dans le vide. La petite fille riait de bon cœur, ce jeu était fort amusant. Les rires joyeux de Coco firent sourire Miya, rien de tel que le rire sincère d'un enfant pour reprendre goût au bonheur.

Sasuke observait discrètement cette scène. Miya était radieuse. Son délicat sourire donnait de l'assurance à Sasuke, elle dégageait une telle pureté, sa présence était une éternelle douceur qui vous guidait à être meilleur.

La récréation se termina et les élèves revinrent en cours. Puis, vint l'heure de la sieste. Miya raconta une histoire aux enfants comme à son habitude et rejoignit Sasuke en classe. Cette dernière ne sentait pas sa présence, il s'était sûrement absenté. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa sa main sur le carreau. Elle était songeuse, une envie de tomber sous le poids des larmes l'envahissait. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle était prête à se morfondre, quand deux bras puissants vinrent l'enlacer.

La jeune femme était tellement dominée par sa tristesse qu'elle n'avait entendu son ami arriver. Sasuke l'enlaça, tendrement. Elle souriait et vint poser sa tête sur son torse.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste… ? Ose t-il enfin demander

- Mon grand-père s'en va vendredi matin avec les villageois, ils ont fini les travaux et ils rentrent par conséquent à Kichou…

- Je vois…

- …

- Tu repars également… ?

Miya sourit, heureuse, elle espérait que Sasuke pose cette question.

- Non, je reste, je me suis engagée auprès de Hinata et…

- C'est bien… Dit-il se détachant d'elle, subitement

- Euh, Sasuke…

- Tu respectes tes engagements, c'est un bon exemple…

- Quoi… ?

Miya était confuse, Sasuke avait une humeur de girouette, il était apparu tendre en cet instant et la seconde d'après, il la fuyait. Sasuke partit à son bureau, s'assoit et plonge son esprit dans un livre.

La nouvelle de Miya l'avait troublé. Des pensées morbides lui étaient apparus soudainement, elle repartirait dans son village, l'oublierait et sa vie redeviendrait un puits sans fond. Sa décision de rester avait étrangement apaisé Sasuke, faisant tambouriner son cœur de soulagement.

Quelle supplice de subir tous ces sentiments nouveaux. L'amour, c'était effrayant et savoureux à la fois.

L'heure du goûter arriva et Miya s'en alla réveiller les enfants. Ils mangèrent en chahutant, sauf Mika qui resta bloquée devant son biscuit.

- Mademoiselle…

- Oui Coco… ?

- Mika ne mange pas !

- Je vais aller le voir, où est-il… ?

- Il est à part sur la dernière table…

- Merci…

Miya se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Il était tout seul, à l'écart des autres et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Mika… ?

- Oui… ?

- Est-ce que ça va… ?

- …

- Quelque chose te tracasse… ?

Le petit garçon se mit à sangloter et se jeta dans les bras de Miya.

- Je veux pas partir !

- Euh…

- Je veux pas partir !

Mika se mit à pleurer. Miya resserra son étreinte et berça l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Tu vas être heureux dans ta nouvelle famille, ils sont impatients d'être avec toi…

- Je suis bien là aussi !

Vendredi serait le dernier jour de Mika à l'orphelinat, le petit garçon était triste de quitter ses amis, anxieux d'appartenir à une famille et de changer d'école.

- Tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu le souhaites… Et puis, quand tu auras quelques années de plus, tu pourras revoir tes amis à l'académie…

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je sais que le changement, c'est difficile et effrayant, mais l'amour que tu vas recevoir combattra toute ta tristesse…

Mika regarda Miya et le sourire de la jeune femme le réconforta.

- Oui… Répondit-il essuyant ses larmes

L'heure passant, les éducatrices venaient chercher les enfants.

- À demain… Crient ces derniers

- À demain… Les salue Miya

Sasuke et Miya se vêtissent et quittèrent la classe en silence. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir décrocher un mot, cette nouvelle vie était difficile à gérer, trop d'intimidation circulaient dans le sang des jeunes gens.

Miya en tremblait d'appréhension, elle mourrait d'envie de se réfugier contre Sasuke, d'entendre sa voix grave, d'être aussi unis que cette fabuleuse nuit. Elle se rassura en se disant que Sasuke ne voulait faire part de ses sentiments en public, et peut-être qu'arrivé chez eux, il la surprendrait.

Cependant, les pensées rêveuses de Miya s'effondrèrent en entendant la voix de Sakura appeler Sasuke.

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Dit-elle se posant devant eux

- Salut…

- Tu vas bien ? Je venais prendre des nouvelles de ton frère !

- Il se porte bien, merci…

- Tant mieux… Euh…

Sakura voulait se confier à Sasuke, mais la présence de Miya gênait la jeune femme.

- Miya, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- Euh… Oui…

La jeune femme s'inclina et quitta les deux jeunes gens, mais la curiosité de Miya se fit trop forte, elle emprunta un chemin, passa derrière l'école et s'approcha discrètement d'eux.

- Elle ne te quitte plus dis-moi ! Dit-elle d'une pointe de jalousie

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura… ?

- Rien… Je voulais être avec toi… Sourit-elle

- Je dois rentrer… Dit-il tournant les talons

- Sasuke !

Sakura enlaça le dos du jeune homme et déversa des larmes.

- Sasuke… Arrête de m'ignorer…

- Sakura…

- Je veux juste t'aider, je veux que tu ailles bien, je veux être rassurée, je veux te retrouver…

Sasuke souffla de désespoir, son amie était touchante et paraissait véritablement sincère, mais loin de lui l'envie de la faire souffrir.

- Je vais bien Sakura, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi…

- Je sais, mais je voudrais t'entendre rire, te voir sourire, je voudrais observer ton visage s'illuminer, tu sembles encore si loin de nous…

- …

- Sasuke, je… Je t'apprécie énormément… Je souhaite redevenir ton équipière… Ton amie… Et…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne parvenait à confesser ses sentiments, par peur, peur d'être complètement rejetée. Il était trop tôt.

- Je te remercie Sakura, mais je vais bien, je te l'ai dis, je n'ai aucune envie malsaine…

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'inquiète seulement de savoir si tu es épanoui…

- …

- Sasuke… Je tiens plus que tout à toi…

Sasuke se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Sakura ouvrait son cœur, encore. Ce moment lui rappelait le jour où il avait déserté de Konoha, la jeune femme l'avait enlacé comme actuellement et le suppliait de rester. Une relation… ? Un sentiment… ? Un lien particulier… ? Sasuke ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura, elle était importante, c'était son équipière, sa première amie, il tenait à elle sans véritablement l'assumé, cependant, aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Il ne voulait rien de son passé, il voulait dormir et rêver à une vie meilleure.

Il se défit doucement de son étreinte.

- Sakura, je te remercie, mais… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

- Je comprends… Sache seulement que je suis là…

- Oui, je le sais… Dit-il lui faisant face

Miya fut sensible à la déclaration de Sakura. Elle semblait sincèrement aimer Sasuke, elle paraissait bien le connaître et savoir ce qui le rendrait heureux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir les sanglots qui encombraient sa gorge.

- Je peux t'accompagner… ? Je pourrais ausculter ton frère comme ça, voir s'il va un peu mieux…

Sasuke hésita, mais abdiqua devant la gentillesse de son amie.

- Oui…

Les deux amis partirent dans la demeure Uchiha.

Miya écrasa sa main sur son thorax et s'effraie de penser que Sasuke pourrait laisser une chance à Sakura.

Au village de Shukuba, les travaux avançaient convenablement, la neige ne semblait arrêter ces ouvriers qui voulaient en tout point respecter les marches à suivre. Ils tenaient à ce que cette zone commercial soit sur le marché au plus vite.

- Ils s'en sortent bien vos villageois de Konoha ! Félicite le chef de chantier

- Je vous remercie !

- Notre village met du cœur à l'œuvre ! Complète Shion

- Oui, c'est fantastique de voir tous ces villageois de pays différents se mettre à la tâche tous ensemble !

- Je suis d'accord… Sourit fièrement Naruto

Naruto observait avec fierté ces ouvriers travailler main dans la main, un signe de paix, de respect, de reconnaissance, de partage se liaient dans ce projet, des valeurs pour lesquelles Naruto se battrait sans cesse.

Soudainement, un craquement se fit entendre. Tous levèrent les yeux, mais rien ne se produisit. Ils continuèrent leur travail quand soudainement, deux énormes craquements se firent entendre et deux grosses ombres se dirigeaient vers des ouvriers qui se trouvaient sur un toit.

- Naruto ! S'écrie Shion

Deux énormes arbres s'apprêtaient à tomber sur les ouvriers. Naruto réagit, aussitôt.

- Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

Des clones de Naruto se comptaient par centaine et volèrent au secours des ouvriers, ils zigzaguèrent entre les branches, essayant de frayer un chemin et essayant de ne blesser aucune personne.

Les clones de Naruto arrivèrent à sauver tous les ouvriers. Il y avait plus de peur que de mal, les deux arbres s'étaient arrêtés dans leur chute, stoppés par le toit en béton armé.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Naruto

- Oui…

Le chef de chantier compta les ouvriers et ils étaient tous présents.

- Oui, tout le monde est là…

- Pourquoi ces arbres sont soudainement tombés… ? Questionne Shion

- Ils devaient être mort et le froid et la neige les ont brisés ! Explique le chef

- Je vois !

- Plus de peur que…

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, deux énormes craquements se firent de nouveau entendre. Les deux gigantesques arbres glissèrent sur les tôles enneigées.

- Vite, il y a des tentes derrières ! Ordonne Naruto

Les clones encore présents accoururent sauver les villageois restés à l'abri, Naruto se joignit à eux et s'assura que personne ne soit laissé pour compte. Pendant que certains clones sauvaient des vies, d'autre essayaient de retenir la chute des deux arbres, mais ces derniers étaient beaucoup trop lourds et les clones disparaissaient un à un.

- Maya ! Maya ! S'écrie une jeune femme

- Madame que se passe-t-il ? Intervient Naruto

- Ma fille ! Ma fille n'est plus là !

- Quoi…

- Maman !

Une petite fille se fit apercevoir, elle était assise par terre. Elle tremblait de peur, elle était paralysée et ne pouvait bouger. Naruto accourut auprès de la petite fille, mais à peine avait-il possession de l'enfant dans ses bras, que tous les clones s'évaporèrent, l'arbre céda et tomba sur Naruto et Maya.

- Naruto ! S'écrie terrifiée Shion

- Maya ! S'évanouit la mère.

Soudainement, l'arbre se releva et glissa sur le côté. Un chakra orange s'évapora dans les airs. Kyuubi avait protégé Naruto et l'enfant, il avait créé un bouclier de chakra autour des deux jeunes gens, repoussant l'arbre.

- Naruto !

Shion fut soulagée de le savoir en vie. Elle accourut auprès de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Shion, emmène la petite… Dit-il grimaçant

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Shion observa Naruto et vit une épaisse branche d'arbre plantée dans son mollet.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vite ! Un médecin !

Cinq ninjas médecins détalèrent près de Naruto.

- Merde… Râle Naruto

- On ne peut pas le transporter, on risque l'hémorragie… Il faut enlever la branche tout de suite ! Ordonne le chef des médecins

- Oui !

- Naruto ! Est effrayée Shion

- Shion ! Va… Avec… L'enfant… Près… De sa mère… Souffle difficilement le jeune homme

- Venez mademoiselle… L'emporte le chef de chantier

- Il faut l'anesthésié !

- Oui, mais il faut absolument enlever la branche tout de suite et l'emmener d'urgence dans la tente refermer la plaie !

- Oui chef !

- Hokage, désolé, ça va être douloureux !

- C'est bon…

Les médecins tirèrent d'un coup sec la branche, Naruto serra les dents et ne fit paraître aucun son de souffrance. Cependant, Naruto s'évanouit sous la douleur et sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant.

- Vite ! Dans la tente !

Les médecins portèrent Naruto d'urgence dans la tente. Ils cessèrent l'hémorragie comme ils purent et refermèrent la plaie.

La tension de Naruto était bonne, aucune fièvre ne se fit savoir. Toutefois les médecins étaient inquiet, ils n'avaient soignés Naruto qu'avec les moyens du bord, un hôpital avec des soins complet serait plus judicieux.

- Il va bien ? Demande Shion

- Oui, ce n'est rien de grave, cependant, il serait plus prudent pour l'Hokage de rentrer à Konoha et d'avoir les soins fondamentaux…

- Oui, je comprends, j'envoie tout de suite un message à l'ancien !

Shion se précipita dans sa tente. Elle écrivit un message à Kakashi et Yamato, afin qu'ils fassent le nécessaire pour rapatrier en toute sécurité Naruto. Elle confia son parchemin à un Anbu et ce dernier partit dans l'immédiat.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle partit au chevet de Naruto.

- Naruto… J'ai eu si peur… Dit-elle sautant dans ses bras

- C'est rien Shion, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai connu bien pire… Sourit-il

- Ça aurait pu être grave et si tu avais fait une hémorragie et ta jambe inguérissable !

- Calme-toi Shion… Je vais très bien…

- Je vais rester à ton chevet cette nuit…

- Non, c'est inutile… Il fait froid et je te sais plus confortable dans la tente…

- Non ! Inutile de desservir des arguments, je reste !

- Shion…

- Stop ! Je vais chercher ton dîner…

La jeune femme se leva et partit chercher le repas de Naruto.

Ce dernier souriait, son amie était adorable lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Shion revint après seulement quelques minutes.

- Déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai fais ma capricieuse ! Sourit-elle fier d'elle

- Shion…

- Oh, ça va… Pour une fois ! Allez mange !

- Et toi… ?

- Je dînerais après…

- Comme tu veux…

Naruto dîna paisiblement. Terminé, Shion le débarrassa et revint avec plus de couverture, qu'elle posa sur le corps du jeune homme.

- Shion, c'est trop, je n'ai pas froid…

- Peut-être, mais lorsque tu vas t'endormir, tu auras très froid !

Naruto sourit.

- Quoi ? Rougit-elle

- Rien, tu es adorable quand tu veux !

- Je suis toujours adorable avec toi !

- Pas toujours non ! Sachant à quel sujet il faisait allusion

- Oui et bien que je sache, elle ne t'a toujours pas répondu ! Répond celle-ci comprenant l'allusion

- Elle doit être occupée…

- Moi, peut-importe ce que je ferais, je te répondrais sur le champ !

- Non… Hinata sait ses priorités, elle a beaucoup de responsabilité et très peu de temps pour sa vie personnelle, je la comprends…

- « Il m'agace quand il la défend ». Trêve de bavardage, dors maintenant !

Naruto était dans les nuages, la pensée du doux nom de Hinata le fit paisiblement rêver. Il aimerait l'avoir près de lui, cet accident avait du bon finalement, il allait rentrer plus tôt.

Il sourit, et s'endormit, aussi vite.

Shion resta à son chevet de nombreuses heures, quand la fatigue la gagna.

- « Il est beau… » Rougit-elle

Shion regardait Naruto langoureusement, elle rêverait d'être contre lui, sous ses couvertures, à sentir son souffle chaud dans la nuque, sentir ses bras la serrer.

- Naruto… Murmure celle-ci

La pulsion fut trop intense, Shion ne put résister aux battements vifs de son cœur. Elle se leva, pencha son corps sur celui de Naruto, et vint lui voler un baiser. Des frissons s'emparaient d'elle, ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces, gourmandes, elle souhaiterait que ce moment ne cesse.

Non.

Elle espérerait que Naruto lui rende son baiser.

Attristée, elle ouvrit les yeux et libéra les lèvres de Naruto.

- Je t'aime Naruto…

Elle délaissa ces derniers mots au sommeil de Naruto et partit dans sa tente, se reposer.

Le lendemain, l'anbu apporta une réponse à Shion.

- J'ai pour vous la réponse de Maître Hatake ainsi que le courrier habituel !

- Merci !

Shion commença par lire la réponse de Kakashi, une escorte sera présente dans trois jours, il présente ses vœux de rétablissement et espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue. La jeune femme regarda le courrier restant et sourit à l'une des lettres.

- Hinata ? Ça faisait longtemps…

La jeune femme se servit de son pouvoir pour ouvrir avec délicatesse la lettre. Elle prit le papier entre ses doigts et jubila devant le contenu du courrier.

- Comme c'est gentil… Tu as fait le travail à ma place Hinata…

Elle referma la lettre avec sa magie comme ci, celui ci n'avait jamais été ouvert.

La jeune femme se précipita dans la tente du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Naruto !

- Bonjour Shion…

- Je viens te faire part de la réponse de Kakashi, une escorte sera là dans trois jours !

- Trois jours ! C'est long… Soupire ce dernier

- J'avoue qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort, surtout que tu es le Hokage et que tu es blessé, je ne manquerais pas d'en faire la réflexion !

- Ce n'est rien, tous les ninjas doivent être en mission ou occupé, je vais être patient… Sourit-il

- Tu es trop gentil, comme d'habitude…

- C'était tout…

- Non, il y a une lettre pour toi… De Hinata…

- Vraiment !

Shion donna la lettre à Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi enthousiaste, ses yeux pétillaient, ses lèvres étiraient un large sourire, ses mains caressaient presque cette simple enveloppe.

Naruto s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de connaître le contenu. Il lut le premier mot quand sa raison l'abandonna.

- Euh, Shion… ?

- Oui !

- Tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît…

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends… Dit-elle une pointe de jalousie. A plus tard !

Shion sortit de la tente, elle était furieuse, Naruto paraissait tellement heureux lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette « fille ». Et lui qui n'avait même pas parlé de son baiser, il n'avait rien ressenti, il ignorait même sûrement qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Son visage reprit une allure de conquérante, elle repensa au contenu de cette lettre et se réjouit d'avance.

- Désolée Naruto, mais je me suis promise de tout faire pour te conquérir…

La jeune femme partit, un air victorieux.

Naruto souriait, il était heureux que Hinata ait eu le courage et le temps de répondre à sa lettre.

- « Naruto… Je tenais à te remercier pour les mots que tu as eu le courage de poser sur ta lettre… Cependant, tu n'avais aucune raison de te justifier… Le temps est passé comme tu dis, et mes sentiments ont mûris loin de toi… Aujourd'hui, tu comptes toujours pour moi, mais pas de la même façon dont tu peux l'imaginer… J'ai cessé de t'attendre, d'espérer, depuis longtemps… Alors, Naruto… Pour ton bonheur… Ne laisse pas tes sentiments pour Sakura de côté ainsi… C'était une évidence de vous connaître heureux ensemble… Ne la laisse pas fuir à cause d'infidèles doutes… Je t'attends ici comme une amie, comme une sœur peux attendre l'arrivé vaillante de son protagoniste… Prends soin de toi en attendant… Hinata… »

Les mains de Naruto se mirent à trembler, il avait froid malgré le feu qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il ne réalisait pas les mots qu'il venait de lire, il en refit par ailleurs plusieurs lecture, pensant avoir oublié un mot, une phrase, une confession. Non, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, Hinata lui déclarait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus.

- C'est… C'est une blague…

Son cœur ressentait une douleur étrange, comme une cassure, une déchirure, son sang circulait de façon glaciale dans son corps, il avait la désagréable impression de se laisser noyer dans les profondeurs sombres.

- Cesser de t'attendre, d'espérer… Répète ce dernier, désappointé.

Sa voix monta dans un ton d'agacement, de déception.

- Infidèles doutes… ? Comme une amie ? Comme une sœur ?!

Naruto serra la lettre entre ses mains, une envie de la déchirer lui tortillait le ventre, il se sentait malheureux et abandonné, encore.

- Non… Hinata… Elle ne peut pas avoir…

Une idée lui vint soudainement, il devenait fou, mais laissa espérer que cette lettre n'était pas d'elle.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et entra en fusion avec Kyuubi.

Soudainement, il se retrouva dans son esprit, dans le sceau qui le liait à jamais au démon renard.

Désormais, son « ami », ne demeurait plus dans une cage condensé, Naruto apparaissait dans un temple, où le démon reposait et veillait.

- Kyuubi… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

- Merci pour hier…

- Tss…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service… ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu peux me confirmer que cette lettre vient bien de Hinata… ?

- Mh… ? Dit-il penchant la tête

- S'il te plaît… ?

Le démon approcha son long museau et respira l'ancre de cette lettre. Son esprit vacilla, il pouvait percevoir le chakra, l'âme, le parfum, et même ressentir les sentiments atteint lors de l'écriture.

- Alors… ?

- Oui…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain ! Cette lettre a été écrite de sa main, l'air anxieux et mélancolique !

- D'accord…

Le renard observa son maître, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait aperçu de la déception dans son regard. Naruto toujours vif, dynamique et de bonne humeur, il paraissait mourant… ?

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Demande le démon, gêné

- Oui… Sourit-il faussement. Merci Kyuubi…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda les crépitements du feu. Son regard semblait se perdre dans le néant. Il se traita de tous les noms, se maudit de n'avoir répondu plus tôt aux sentiments de sa belle amie, de l'avoir ne serait ce que remercié.

Il imaginait son état, ses sentiments se meurtrir à chaque ignorance, à chaque attente, aux moments opportuns pour acquérir de lui un geste, une parole lui faisant comprendre à quel point il avait connaissance de sa gratitude, de sa présence constante, de sa fidélité, de sa confiance loyale, de son amour absolue.

Naruto resta figé.

Il devait réaliser ce qu'il venait de perdre.

La semaine s'était vite écoulée. Le vendredi fit place.

À l'orphelinat, la tension était morose. Tenten ressentait les humeurs maussades de chacun. Hinata était silencieuse, son visage était fermé de toute joie, elle refusait de se confier et disait d'un air faussement souriant, « je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue ».

En ce qui concernait Miya et Sasuke, ces deux là s'ignoraient, du moins, c'était Miya qui fuyait Sasuke. La jeune femme ne restait jamais seule avec lui, elle l'évitait, de façon très peu discrète, elle partait toujours en même temps que les enfants et durant leur sieste, elle restait dans la chambre, veillant sur eux.

Tenten s'inquiétait, surtout pour les enfants, ils ressentaient la tension chagrine de leurs professeurs et directrice. Ils se posaient curieusement des questions et paraissaient atteint par l'attitude assombris.

À quatre heures, Tenten et Hinata se rendirent dans la classe de Sasuke et Miya afin de faire le goûter de départ de Mika.

Les enfants étaient boudeurs, ils étaient véritablement tristes du départ de leur ami, sans compter la mine dépité de Mika à quitter ses amis et ses professeurs. Les futurs parents de Mika étaient aussi présents, ce soir, ils seraient officiellement parents.

Tous goûtèrent et tentèrent un effort pour sourire gracieusement, surtout aux parents.

- Mika semble vraiment affecté de partir, vous devez énormément prendre soin d'eux… Complimente la mère à Hinata

- Oui, on fait tout notre possible pour qu'ils se sentent dans une famille…

- C'est véritablement généreux de votre part… Merci…

- J'ai surtout une bonne équipe, je ne fais rien de particulier… Rougit Hinata

- Vous êtes tous des personnes fantastiques, merci à vous… S'adresse le père à l'ensemble du groupe.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte, Hinata ouvrit et tomba sur Sakura.

- Bonjour ! Dit joviale le médecin

- Bonjour… Entres, je t'en pris…

- Merci… Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour…

Miya et Hinata sentirent leurs cœurs palpiter de façon anxieuse, chacune redoutait la présence de la jeune femme, et pour des raisons différentes.

- Je venais vous prévenir de l'arrivée de Naruto…

- Il rentre aujourd'hui ? Questionne Sasuke

- Oui, il s'est blessé et des anbus le rapatrient…

- C'est grave ? Questionne le brun

- Pas vraiment… Il s'est ouvert le mollet…

- Beurk… Grimace les enfants.

- Oups, désolée… Rougit-elle. Des médecins ont arrêté l'hémorragie, mais il faut qu'il fasse des examens et des soins plus poussés !

- Je vois…

- Je venais donc voir si vous voulez venir l'accueillir avec moi ! Dit-elle se retournant vers Hinata

- Non, désolée, j'ai du travail ! Répond Hinata

- Euh… ? Hinata, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Répète surprise la jeune femme

- Oui, mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'absenter… Dit-elle un peu sèchement

- Bon, d'accord, je comprends… Et toi Sasuke ?

- Je ne peux pas quitter ma classe, mais j'irais le saluer plus tard !

- Vous pouvez me laisser seule avec les enfants si vous voulez ! Réplique assez froidement Miya, à l'attention de Sasuke

- Je sais, mais je préfère rester…

- Comme vous voulez !

- Bien ! Est déçue Sakura. Je vous laisse dans ce cas, désolée du dérangement…

Sakura s'inclina et quitta la classe étonnée.

Elle se rendit à la porte du village et attendit l'arrivée de son ami.

Elle était surprise que Hinata et Sasuke ne viennent accueillir Naruto. Hinata paraissait dans les nuages ces derniers temps, et Sasuke restait présent, mais toujours distant avec elle.

Elle retrouva le sourire en découvrant au loin l'escorte. Naruto avait voyagé sur une civière durant tout le voyage, il aperçoit les portes de son village et un sourire léger s'étendit sur son visage, il était heureux de retrouver Konoha.

L'escorte s'arrêta devant Sakura et son équipe médicale qui durent transporter Naruto à l'hôpital.

- Naruto…

Sakura ne put contrôler l'envie d'enlacer son ami.

- Bienvenu… Sourit-elle

- Merci…

- Est-ce que tu vas bien… ?

- Ma jambe me tire un peu, mais ça va…

- Je vais vite te conduire à l'hôpital et te faire les meilleurs soins…

- Tu es gentille…

Naruto observa les alentours et constata que son amie était seule pour l'accueillir.

- Désolée, Hinata et Sasuke étaient très occupés ! Dit-elle comprenant le regard de son ami

- C'est rien, je comprends…

Sakura et Naruto se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, en compagnie de Shion, qui ne quittait plus le jeune homme.

- Bien, il est temps de rentrer… Sourit la mère de Mika

- Déjà… ?

- Oui… Répond celle-ci à contre cœur.

Hinata s'avança devant Mika et s'abaissa à son niveau.

- Prend-soin de toi Mika, tu peux venir nous rendre visite quand tu le souhaites… Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras

- Oui… Sourit-il heureux

Hinata se releva et laissa la place à Miya.

- Sois sage Mika, prends soin de toi et de tes parents et reviens vite nous voir…

- Oui… Dit-il sanglotant

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de Miya et la serra fort, il était peiné de quitter son professeur. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes, c'était un au revoir de trop pour elle aujourd'hui, elle qui avait quitté son grand-père et ses villageois ce matin.

Miya se défit de son étreinte et le laissa avec ses camarades. Tous les élèves étaient tristes et tous sautèrent sur Mika pour lui faire un câlin. Ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils tombèrent tous au sol, sous le rire amusé des adultes.

Tous se relevèrent et Mika constata qu'un seul ami n'avait participé à cette accolade collective. Ryû.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et essaya par tous les moyens de refouler ses larmes.

Puis, il leva sa tête fièrement et enlaça pendant une seconde son ami, d'intimidation.

- On se revoit à l'académie ! Affirme ce dernier, vaillant

- Oui ! S'écrie Mika

Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main, dignement.

- Merci pour tout… Remercie la mère

- Je vous en prie… S'incline Hinata

- Au revoir tout le monde ! Salue le père

Les parents quittèrent la salle, mais Mika resta planté à la porte.

- Mika… Prononce sa mère

Le petit garçon se retourna furtivement et vint enlacer les jambes de Sasuke.

- Au revoir Monsieur ! Dit-il rougissant

- Salut bonhomme… Dit-il posant sa main sur sa chevelure

Mika heureux, se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

Cette image ému chacun, et regarda heureux partir cette nouvelle famille.

Hinata et Tenten aidèrent Miya à ranger la salle de classe, pendant que Sasuke s'occupait des enfants.

Quelques minutes après, les éducatrices venaient chercher les enfants.

- Bon week-end ! S'écrie les enfants

- Vous aussi… Répond Miya

- Moi je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous ! S'éclipse Tenten

- Bonne soirée… Sourit Hinata

- Merci, à lundi !

- Je vous laisse également, j'ai des dossiers à terminer…

- Oui, merci de ton aide… Sourit Miya

- Je t'en prie… Bonne soirée…

- Toi aussi…

Hinata prit congé.

Miya et Sasuke restaient seuls dans la classe. Un silence de glace régnait dans la pièce, lorsque Miya, trop nerveuse, décida de partir. Elle prit ses affaires, enfila son manteau et son écharpe vite fait et se précipita à ouvrir la porte.

Sasuke s'interposa, il ferma la porte et agrippa la jeune femme par le bras.

- Miya, pourquoi tu m'ignores… ?

- Je…

- Toute la semaine tu m'as fuie, je veux savoir pour quelle raison !

- Désolée…

Sasuke observa Miya, son amie paraissait triste. Cette journée fut troublante en émotion, surtout pour son amie, elle se séparait de son grand-père, de ses racines, et d'un de ses élèves.

Pourquoi son amie ne se confiait-elle pas à lui… ?

Il ne lui en laissait peut-être pas la possibilité… ? Il décida seulement aujourd'hui de lui demander pourquoi cette ignorance, pourquoi l'avoir repoussé, quelques heures plus tôt, avec ce visage froid et distant.

Il n'avait supporté toute cette semaine que Miya l'ignore et le rejete, une douleur s'empara de sa poitrine, comme se sentant une fois de plus méprisé. Il était tellement serein auprès de Miya, apaisé de toutes souffrances, de tous souvenirs douloureux, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

Ne sachant comment faire répondre la jeune fille, le jeune homme écouta son instinct.

Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Miya, il releva son regard et vint l'embrasser, tendrement.

Miya était surprise et terriblement gênée, mais très vite, la sensation de ce baiser la transporta, Miya entoura le cou de Sasuke et vint accentuer le baiser. Le jeune homme la serra fort contre lui, il attendait cet échange depuis des jours.

Le souffle manquant, ils se séparèrent tous deux embarrassés. Sasuke réfugia sa tête dans son cou et l'envahit de baiser. Miya souffla chaudement son bien-être, et agrippa le gilet de Sasuke.

- Miya…

- Oui…

- Est-ce qu'on peut passer la soirée ensemble ce soir… Chez toi…

La jeune femme se sentit envahir d'une bouffée de chaleur, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, décidément, Sasuke la surprenait, sans arrêt.

- Oui…

- Je passerais après avoir vu mon frère…

- D'accord…

Sasuke rompit son emprise.

- Rentre vite chez toi au chaud… Dit-il caressant sa joue.

- Oui… À… À tout à l'heure…

Miya sortit de la classe, chamboulée. Sasuke la rendait folle, quelle sensualité, en un instant, il lui avait fait oublier leur différent, la rassurant sur ses sentiments.

Elle partit chez elle heureuse, se hâtant de préparer un somptueux dîner à Sasuke.

Naruto se réveilla après plusieurs heures de sommeil, les multiples examens qu'il avait passé l'avaient épuisé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, il fut légèrement éblouit par la lumière. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une femme à ses côtés.

De long cheveux glissaient sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient pâles, un visage porcelaine, une voix douce, son cœur s'accéléra à cette reconnaissance.

- Hinata ?!

- Non, désolée de te décevoir ! Dit-elle frustrée

Naruto frotta ses yeux vivement, et constata que son rêve était en réalité Shion.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me confonds avec elle, on se ressemble tant que ça !

- …

- Comment te sens-tu… ?

- Ça va…

- Naruto, je…

Shion fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sakura.

- Coucou !

- Salut…

- J'ai tes résultats et je suis ravie de t'annoncer que tout vas bien, aucun ligaments moteur n'a été atteint, tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! Sourit-elle

- C'est bien, merci…

- Tu n'as pas l'air plus ravi que ça !

- Si, si, je vais rester combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

- Encore trois jours, il te faut du repos, surtout ta jambe, mais tu vas sûrement être encombré de béquille deux bonnes semaines !

- Ok…

Sakura regarda Naruto, ce dernier avait l'air complètement déprimé.

- Shion, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à dire à mon patient…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous dérange !

- C'est confidentiel !

- Confidentiel ou personnel !

- Peut importe, vous êtes dans mon hôpital et je vous demande de me laisser seule avec mon patient !

- …

Shion grimaça méchamment, mais décida se plier à l'ordre de Sakura.

- Je reviendrais te voir demain Naruto…

- Oui… Merci…

La jeune femme prit congé.

- Et bien… Toi au moins tu sais l'amadouer ! Souffle Naruto

- Naruto… Dit-elle prenant place sur un fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air déprimé ?

- Rien… Ça va…

- Naruto je t'en prie, pas à moi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas ! Dis-moi…

- Rien, c'est juste beaucoup de fatigue…

- Naruto…

- Et toi ? Ça va ? Comment se porte Sasuke… ?

- Bien, il est officiellement professeur à l'orphelinat !

- Oui, j'ai appris, je suis heureux pour lui, c'est mieux que d'être un espion chez les anbus…

- C'est certain…

- Et… Toi et lui… ?

- C'est une catastrophe ! Dit-elle râlant, cachant sa tête dans ses bras sur le lit

Naruto souriait à l'exaspération de son amie et posa sa main sur sa chevelure.

- Raconte-moi…

- Et bien, on a dîné plusieurs fois ensemble, je l'ai invité chez moi, je suis allée chez lui, mais il reste toujours aussi distant et froid !

- Il faut lui laisser du temps…

- Tu crois… ? Moi je pense plutôt qu'il me déteste ! Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne cherchait aucune relation de ce genre, qu'il n'était pas près, qu'il combattait encore son passé, même s'il sait que nous sommes là tous les deux, il parait encore tellement atteint !

- C'est compréhensible, Sasuke n'a réellement pas eu une vie facile depuis tout jeune…

- Toi aussi et tu n'es pas renfermé pour autant !

- C'est différent, j'ai été seul, longtemps, mais j'ai aussi été épaulé par Iruka et puis je n'avais personne à haïr, je voulais être aimé, c'est différent, Sasuke est envahit par la vengeance depuis son enfance…

- Je sais…

- Laisse-lui du temps, ça ne fait que trois ans… C'est peu comparé aux années de souffrance…

- Tu as raison, je le force trop, je dois être patiente…

- Oui…

- Naruto, tu es sur que tout vas bien, tu as l'air réellement dans la lune ! Tu sembles si triste…

- C'est rien, je te jure que c'est la fatigue… Sourit-il difficilement

- Je sais que tu mens, mais quand tu seras près à en parler, je serais là !

- Tu es gentille… Dit-il posant une main sur sa joue

- Mais de rien !

- …

- Je vais te chercher ton repas et puis je vais rentrer chez moi !

- Oui, merci…

Sakura prit congé, inquiète. Son ami dégageait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux, son visage était fermé et son sourire terriblement forcé, elle se demandait ce qui abattait à ce point son ami.

Miya chantonnait dans sa cuisine, elle préparait un gourmand bouillon à Sasuke. Des légumes, de la viande, des patates, de quoi régaler leur papille et se réchauffer. Elle mit une table conviviale et attendait avec impatience Sasuke.

Son attente se fit courte, la jeune femme entendit Sasuke frapper à la porte. Elle courut ouvrir et sentit le parfum viril de son amant.

- Bonsoir… Rougit-elle

- Bonsoir…

Sasuke rentra dans la maison, il ôta ses affaires et pénétra dans le salon. Une odeur gourmande aguicha son odorat, le feu de cheminée réchauffait son corps gelé et la table soigneusement disposée donnait envie de festoyer.

- Tu as tout préparé… Seule… ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- Je suis impressionné…

- Mon grand-père a su faire de ma faiblesse une force… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

- Euh, installe-toi, je vais nous servir !

- Merci…

Sasuke prit place.

Les deux jeunes gens dînèrent face à face. Miya était intimidée, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un repas, et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une situation intime.

- C'est délicieux…

- Merci…

- Ça change des conserves de mon frère !

- Ah, je pensais que ton grand-frère savait parfaitement cuisiner !

- Oui, mais comme il était malade, la simplicité l'a envahit ces derniers jours !

- Oui, c'est normal… Il va mieux au fait ?

- Oui, merci…

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent tout le repas. Inquiet de ne savoir quoi se dire, leur conversation fut naturelle, traduisant le bien-être d'être en compagnie de l'autre.

À la fin du repas, Sasuke débarrassa la table et aida Miya à faire la vaisselle.

- Tu peux aller dans le salon, je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud !

- Très bien…

Avant de quitter la cuisine, Sasuke embrassa le front de Miya. La jeune femme en fut perturbée, le jeune homme se dévoilait attentionné. Cette soirée était parfaite.

Miya rejoignit Sasuke dans le salon et cette dernière constata qu'il n'était plus sur le divan.

- Sasuke… ?

- Tu as beaucoup de livre…

- Oui, la plupart sont à mon grand-père…

- Il y en a beaucoup qu'il n'a pas fini ! Dit-il remarquant les nombreuses marques pages.

- Euh, non, c'est moi qui les ai commencés et je n'ai pu les finir…

- Excuse-moi… Dit-il se maudissant

- Ce n'est rien… Sourit-elle

- Lequel préfères-tu… ?

- Euh, « Innocence », de Chang-Mi !

Sasuke prit ce livre et vint rejoindre Miya. Il prit sa main et la fit s'asseoir par terre, sur le tapis. Il vint prendre appuie contre le canapé et installa Miya entre ses jambes, la jeune femme séduite, se lova contre lui.

- Sasuke…

Les deux jeunes gens étaient près de la cheminée à cette hauteur et profitaient ainsi mieux de la chaleur.

- Je vais te lire la suite…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin… ?

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas obligé ! Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer…

- M'ennuyer ? Je ne m'ennuie pas un seul instant avec toi… Dit-il collant son front au sien

- Moi non plus… Soupire celle-ci

Les deux amis se regardèrent intensément. Ensemble, le monde s'arrêtait et rentrait dans un éternel silence. Le passé, le présent s'agenouillaient devant cet extrême apaisement, le jour suivant ne comptait pas, ils profitaient de la minute qui suivait, vidant leur esprit de doute, de peur. Ils s'intéressaient à l'autre, à son ressenti, son bien-être, que faire pour combler davantage le bonheur de son partenaire.

Oublier, ils voulaient tout oublier ensemble, savourer la chance, déguster cette nouvelle existence.

Miya pressentit une tension oppressante se dégager de Sasuke, comme si lire ce livre n'était plus son chemin de satisfaction. Incroyablement intimidée, elle desserra ses dents pour échapper des mots.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant lire…

- Mh… ?

- Tu lis… Tout le temps, en cours, chez toi, la lecture est importante… ?

- C'est mon seul échappatoire…

- Euh… ?

- Aucune importance… Je vais lire ton livre…

- Non, dis-moi… !

- Miya, je n'aime pas parler de ça…

- Oui, excuse-moi…

Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas se confier, sur ce qu'il était, ce qu'il l'avait aidé à survivre. Il détestait parler de lui, et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait donner à Miya l'image de l'homme qu'il avait été par le passé.

- Sasuke…

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais prendre un livre que je n'ai pas commencé, lire la fin va t'ennuyer sans connaître le début…

- Je connais ce livre, je l'ai déjà lu…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui…

- D'accord…

Miya se moula dans les bras de Sasuke, elle ferma les yeux et écouta sa voix rauque prononcer chaque mot des lignes de ce roman. Quel moment serein, une telle générosité se dégageait de son ami en cet instant, une délicatesse immense fit part de l'image de Sasuke en la vision de Miya. Qu'importe s'il essayait de se repentir, Miya voulait être à jamais sa valeur de prospérité. Rien ne rendit plus heureuse la jeune femme, Sasuke avait une voix douce, légèrement grave, il lissait sans trop se faire attendre, employant le ton. Miya éprouvait le besoin de se serrer encore plus contre lui, elle désirait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Sasuke sentant Miya s'agiter depuis quelques minutes, observa son locuteur. La jeune femme souriait, tendrement, elle se tenait dans ses bras encore plus unis, accrochant le col de sa veste. Sa main était posée sur son torse et son index touchait légèrement sa peau. Il humait son parfum, ressentir abandonnement sa chaleur, elle était belle, féerique et désirable.

Les pulsions câlines de Miya réveillèrent les palpitations de Sasuke. Il posa le livre et enlaça son amie. La jeune femme ne percevant plus la voix de son ami, leva la tête, surprise.

- Sasuke… ?

Il déposa une main sur sa joue et vint capturer ses lèvres avec envie. Miya ferma les yeux et s'accrocha davantage à son ami. Envahit par l'ardeur du baiser, Sasuke bascula sur Miya et se retrouva à califourchon, il ne quitta pour autant ses lèvres et vint découvrir les plaisirs du toucher. Sa main découvrit la poitrine généreuse de Miya, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, quelle délectation.

En manque de souffle, le baiser cessa, Sasuke déposa un regard incandescent dans les prunelles émeraude de son amie. La jeune femme ne put en être réceptive, mais ressentait les envies brûlantes de son partenaire.

Sasuke vint coller son front au sien, il était déstabilisé et perdu, tant de doute sinisait dans sa tête en cet instant, le moment opportun s'en était allé dans cette question qui le rongeait sans cesse, « mérite-t-il une telle femme… ? ». Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie, se laisser tenter par l'inconnu, la résurrection.

Bataillant avec les incertitudes, Miya déposa une main sur sa joue et sourit. Elle rougit, hésitante, mais décela la confusion de son ami.

Divine, elle guida le visage de Sasuke contre le sien et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser, langoureusement.

S'il savait. Le bonheur qu'il lui donnait. Cette fusion unique qu'ils échangeaient depuis leur première rencontre, elle ne voulait plus que Sasuke ressente du tourment, elle voulait le faire voyager dans cette nouvelle existence, qu'il sache son importance pour elle, puis pour les personnes estimant sincèrement son partenaire.

Alors. Elle intensifia son baiser, elle voulait qu'il glisse dans cette mousse sucrée. Elle dansait avec sa langue, caressait sa nuque sensuellement et moulait son corps contre lui.

Sasuke en devenait fou, Miya avait fait envoler en un instant ce qu'il redoutait. Il serra son corps contre le sien, continuant ses crasses tentatrice, ils échangèrent moult cajolerie, jusqu'à être nu.

Le jeune homme haussa son corps et admira celui de son amie. Une déesse. Des formes à faire tomber Vénus du haut de son égocentrique. Il vint embrasser et lécher sa poitrine, puis descendit dévorer son ventre, pour arriver à l'instant fatidique. D'abord hésitant, dévorer des yeux cette jeune femme pure et honteuse de cet instant le fit fléchir. Il vint goûter son péché, naturellement.

Miya se cambra et bougea d'intimidation, mais le bien-être que procurait Sasuke rival avec les intimidations et la jeune femme se laissa aller au plaisir.

La mignardise atteinte, Sasuke revint goûter les lèvres de son amante. Il la sentait fébrile, tremblante.

- Miya… ?

- J'ai… Un peu froid…

Sasuke se releva, il chopa la couverture du canapé et s'empara au passage des cousins qu'il posa sous la tête de sa partenaire. Il déposa la couverture sur lui et se colla à Miya.

Il était étonné qu'elle ait froid, lui se sentait fiévreux. Était-ce l'appréhension de s'unir qui la perturbait… ?

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il vint l'embrasser de nouveau et caressa de sa main les cuisses de Miya et les écarta légèrement. Elle se cambra à ce contact, Sasuke était sensualité. Continuant leur suave échange, Sasuke fondit sa fierté en son être. La sensation était crispante, les reins prenaient feu, le bas de ventre se tordait, la gorge se serrait, la colonne vertébral vibrait, la tête bourdonnait, le cœur se hâtait.

Une jouissance s'empara de leur corps et s'expira de leur bouche, le goût de l'union était, mystérieux. Ils avaient la sensation de ne faire qu'un, d'être perçu à la perfection par le partenaire, de n'avoir plus aucun secret pour lui, ils se chérissaient, sans s'arrêter.

Sasuke se leva légèrement, il tenait à admirer la jeune femme pour laquelle il se fit violence. Violence d'abattre ce mur qui l'empêchait de vivre, il voulait connaître la jeune femme qui était en train de le sauver.

Mais l'admiration et la sensation d'échange corporelle le fit s'incliner.

En cet instant Sasuke désirait fermer les yeux, Miya donnerait tout pour apercevoir ce moment.

Son regard était dirigé vers lui, il savait qu'elle priait pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'homme, son idéal.

Il écrasa un léger sourire sur son visage et vint le faire s'envoler dans les lèvres de Miya, qu'il enlaça avec intensité.

Le bien-être envahissait leur chair, ils réclamaient plus. Ils s'enlaçaient, Sasuke cachant son visage dans le cou de Miya qu'il mordit de béatitude. Il accéléra son déhanchement, ressentant une sphère de plaisir se former dans son bas de ventre. Miya s'accrocha à son dos, griffant sa peau à la cadence furtive de Sasuke.

Ils discernaient un sentiment imperméable envahir chacun leur organe, ils voulaient atteindre la porte de la jouissance suprême.

Dans un dernier souffle bouillant, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et savourèrent la délectation qui voyageait dans leur être.

Épuisé de cette union exceptionnelle et inégalable, Sasuke s'allongea sur le dos et emporta Miya à se placer contre lui. Sa main fine était déposée sur son cœur et elle entendait les palpitations de son amant battre aussi rapidement que le sien.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers elle, il prit son menton et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'endormir, paisiblement.

Miya souriait malicieuse, Sasuke s'était effondré de fatigue. Elle embrassa son pectoral et posa sa tête contre ce dernier.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke… Glisse-t-elle sensuellement.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Naruto ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

Les mots de Hinata lui avaient déchiré le cœur, il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur. Ainsi. Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Quand… ?

Et pourquoi… ?

Elle l'amie qu'il estimait le plus, ressentant toujours un sentiment « spécial » pour elle, croyait-elle sincèrement qu'il avait fait abstraction de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. L'attente, le sacrifice, l'amour, pensait-elle réellement que Naruto se contrefichait de la vie qu'elle lui avait dédié.

- Merde ! S'écrie ce dernier, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il se maudissait, la maudissait, c'était impossible, même de manière égoïste, que la jeune femme, cette exceptionnelle jeune femme, cessait de l'aimer.

Non.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose ne collait pas. Une parole, une confession, un mot arrivé trop tard, trop tôt, un instant perdu, manqué, gagné, une futilité, une échappatoire, du temps, des mensonges, des vérités, de l'aveuglement, une ambition trop forte, du temps trop court, et même un rival… ?

Qu'importe la raison !

Hinata ne pouvait pas cesser d'aimer Naruto, pas elle.

C'était impossible.

- Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… Dis-moi, bordel, dis-moi pourquoi… ?!

Ce dernier mot fit comme une cassure à l'âme de Naruto, une larme vint traduire sa blessure, oui, c'était certain, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu la seule personne à l'aimer depuis toujours, malgré tout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _Penser par amour…_

Le jour se levait sur Konoha. Un temps gris et neigeux s'annonçait encore sur le village.

Un homme ouvrit doucement les paupières. Sa première image était une chevelure caramel, dessinant les courbes du dos d'une jeune femme. Elle respirait doucement, son corps s'élançant tendrement de haut en bas. Elle était nue, des frissons se posèrent sur cette peau de pêche. Le feu s'était éteint dans la nuit, laissant cette maison dans un léger froid. Il se releva doucement, s'appuya sur son bras et passa une main sur son visage. Il chopa son tee-shirt, son pantalon et se leva. Il s'approcha discrètement de la jeune femme posée à ses côtés. Toute la nuit, elle avait dormi auprès de lui, contre lui, partageant sa chaleur, son réconfort, son affection. Il ne connaissait que sensation passionnée depuis leur rencontre.

Il quitta le salon, ne pouvant plus supporter les bruits assourdissant de son cœur qui cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Il se permit de prendre une douche. Sortant de la salle d'eau, il constata que sa partenaire dormait toujours. Discrètement, il remit du bois dans la cheminée, et alluma un bon feu. Il replaça la couverture qui avait dénuée une de ses épaules.

Miya était chimère.

Que de tentation sucrée à ses côtés.

Sasuke écrivit un mot à l'intention de la jeune femme et sortit de cette maison. Cette maison où le souvenir d'une nuit savoureuse et unique oppressait son être.

- « Le bonheur… C'est donc ça… ? »

Sasuke avait dégusté pour la première fois, un moment de bonheur ultime.

Perturbé le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à ce qu'on lui indique la chambre du Hokage.

- Chambre deux cent trois Monsieur, troisième étage…

- Merci…

Sasuke se dirigea d'un air anxieux vers cette chambre. Non pas sa lassitude à rendre visite à son ami. Non. Mais la crainte de croiser Sakura.

Après cette nuit, le jeune homme s'était comblé de certitude. Même à moitié avoué, Sasuke se résignait à être enfin « heureux » auprès de Miya. Tout était simple auprès d'elle, tout était abandonné, les mauvaises pensées, la dure réalité, son douloureux passé. Tout. Tout était illusion aux côtés de Miya.

- Hey ! Tu cherches quoi comme ça ?! Intervient la voix d'un jeune homme

Sasuke se retourna et fit face à son ami.

- Naruto ?

- Tu avais l'air bien concentré ! Dit-il légèrement moqueur

- …

- Tu étais dans tes pensées les plus intimes ?! Ironise t-il

- La ferme ou je te casse l'autre jambe !

Naruto ria, les persécutions de son meilleur ami lui avaient manqué.

- Tu es venu m'inviter à déjeuner… ? Se moque toujours le blond

- À déjeuner… ?

- Bah oui, il est midi !

Sasuke regarda la pendule du couloir, il était midi. Le jeune homme s'intimida, cela faisait des jours qu'il dormait à des heures tardives, depuis que ces nuits étaient remplies de tendresse.

- Hey ! Tu rêves !

- Désolé… Allons déjeuner…

Naruto était curieux, son ami avait l'air dans la lune, ce qui ne ressemblait pas au caractère du jeune homme. Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria et déjeunèrent.

- J'ai appris que tu avais officiellement le poste de professeur à l'orphelinat… ?

- Oui…

- Je suis content, tu vois que mon idée était bonne ! Dit-il d'un grand sourire

- Mh… Tu restes combien de temps à l'hôpital… ?

- Encore trois jours !

- Je suis sur que tu ne tiens plus en place !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! En plus, ni Yamato, ni Kakashi ne m'ont rendu visite pour me faire un compte rendu lors de mon absence !

- Ils sont probablement occupés !

- Sûrement… Oh, j'ai été surpris du résultat des travaux des villageois de Kichou ! Quel coup de main, on dirait que rien n'a jamais été détruit !

- Oui…

- Tu travailles avec la fille du village… Tout se passe bien ?

Sasuke s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il comptait avaler.

- Euh, ça va… ?

- Oui, oui… Dit-il se raclant la gorge. Euh, oui, ça se passe bien, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, juste ton côté insociable qui m'inquiétait quelque peu ! Dit-il se moquant

- Tu ne rates pas une occasion de faire l'idiot !

- Jamais… Et dis-moi ! Avec Sakura… ?

- Quoi Sakura ?

- Ça se passe comment… ? Elle m'a dit que vous vous voyez souvent…

- Et alors ?

- Bah, je voulais savoir quels étaient tes sentiments pour elle ?

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas faire semblant encore longtemps de ne pas comprendre ce que je dis ! Elle t'aime imbécile !

- Je sais… Dit-il sérieusement

Naruto n'aimait pas cet air, son ami ne semblait visiblement pas réceptif aux sentiments de son amie.

- Sasuke… S'il te plaît, ne la fait pas souffrir…

- Tu seras là pour la consoler de toute façon, non ! C'est bien à ça que tu sers ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Se fâche quelque peu le blond

- Cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! Il me semble que tu as eu une relation avec elle non ?

- Une relation… ? N'importe quoi, c'était un malentendu ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser ça à la fin ! S'énerve Naruto

La salle se tourna vers ces deux jeunes hommes qui s'exclamaient bien fort depuis tout à l'heure.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis l'académie !

- Sauf que depuis l'académie elle est amoureuse de toi !

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle se rabat sur celui qui veut bien d'elle !

- Sasuke ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ainsi !

- …

- Sasu…

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne l'aime pas !

Naruto resta de marbre devant cette confession. Ainsi son ami n'aimait pas Sakura. Pourtant, il s'était imaginé qu'avec le temps, c'était impossible que ces deux amis ne finissent pas ensemble, et heureux, tout ce que désirait Sakura.

- Tu… Tu ne l'aimes pas… ?

- Non…

- Même pas un tout petit peu… ?

- Naruto !

- D'accord… Mais, enfin, c'est bizarre… Je pensais que tu étais attaché à elle malgré tout…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je la détestais…

- Alors, il y a de l'espoir ! Rit-il fortement

- Naruto ! J'apprécie Sakura, c'est tout ! Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me poser ce genre de question, et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir avec elle…

- Ça va… J'ai compris…

- Viens…

- Hum… ?

- Allons prendre l'air…

- Euh, d'accord…

Sasuke et Naruto partirent se promener dans le parc, mais après quelques minutes de marche, Naruto fatigue, alors les deux amis se posèrent sur un banc.

- Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais demander ma liberté…

- Ta liberté… ? Tu veux dire, l'autorisation de quitter le village… ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi… ? Demande ce dernier sérieusement

- C'est personnel…

- C'est personnel ? Ce n'est pas avec cet argument que je vais pouvoir te donner cette autorisation !

- Tu crois quoi, que je vais encore m'enfuir ? Ou manigancer ! Dit-il quelque peu vexé

- Non… Excuse-moi…

- J'imagine que je passerais devant le conseil… ?

- Oui…

- Tu peux organiser ça ou pas… ?

- Bien sur, je vais demander à Shion d'organiser une réunion exceptionnelle, le plus vite possible…

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie…

Le silence se fit. Naruto se demandait pourquoi une telle demande subitement, et il espérait réellement que tout se passe bien. Depuis quelques minutes, Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieur, il n'osait poser une question à Sasuke, il n'osait connaître la réponse.

- Euh… ? Sasuke…

- Oui ?

- Comment… ? Comment va… Comment va…

- Hinata ?

- Euh, oui ! Rougit-il bêtement

- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais, tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter !

- Désolé… Rit-il amusé

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien…

- Euh… ?

Naruto redevint sérieux en un instant, « Hinata n'allait pas bien ».

- Comment, comment ça ?

- Je la trouve moins rayonnante qu'avant… Elle a toujours ce sourire forcé, elle est cloîtrée dans son bureau, elle ne sort pratiquement plus voir les enfants…

- Mais… Enfin, tu… Tu sais pourquoi… ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser cette question non ?!

- Hein ?!

Shion s'était présentée à l'hôpital. Elle fut énervée de constater que Naruto n'était pas dans sa chambre. Dans un couloir, elle aborda une infirmière, qui lui indiqua que le Hokage s'était rendu dans les jardins. Heureuse, elle se précipita dans ces derniers. Au loin, elle vit enfin Naruto, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Je l'ai entendu deux fois se disputer légèrement avec Kiba à ton propos…

Naruto était surpris, Hinata, s'énerver avec Kiba… ?

Shion jubilait, enfin des informations intéressantes, à mettre de son côté.

- Ils sont peut-être ensemble… Réplique Sasuke, de façon ironique

- Ah bon ?!

- Tu as vraiment la tête d'un enfant de dix ans !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Naruto se sentit subitement blessé. Son cœur se déchira, davantage, et c'était plus douloureux d'apprendre cette suspicions que de lire cette « fichue » lettre. Tout s'expliquerait, Hinata aurait cessé de l'attendre, pour succomber à Kiba. Le jeune homme se sentit crisper, il serra fort ses poings, comme une envie de donner une correction.

- Aie !

Un choc à la tête, Sasuke venait de le frapper.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

- Parce que ton chakra orange me fait flipper !

- Quoi… ?

- Tu étais en train de t'énerver…

- Ah, désolé…

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile !

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ?! S'agace Naruto, exaspéré

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu es toujours aussi niais et naïf depuis toutes ces années ! Quel Hokage tu fais !

- Tu vas déballer où tu veux en venir ?! Dit-il vexé

- Tu comptes rester planté là ? Ou tu vas enfin te battre au moins une fois pour cette fille !

- Euh…

Naruto devint pâle, Sasuke lui mettait un sacré coup dans la face. Se battre pour Hinata… ? Lui montrer à son tour ses sentiments, la preuve de son affection, son incroyable attachement, leur lien spécial depuis leur première rencontre.

- Seulement, ça ne sert à rien… Se reprit le blond

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus…

- Comment ça… ?

- Elle m'a écrit une lettre quand j'étais à Shukuba, une lettre disant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus…

Sasuke fit la grimace, et frappa de nouveau Naruto.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me frapper dans un moment si sérieux ! S'agace le blond

Le visage de Naruto était grave, et sérieux. Shion s'avança discrètement et se cacha derrière un buisson. Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour écouter la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je confirme ton immaturité, ta naïveté et le désespoir qui pèse sur ton intelligence !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu la connais mieux que moi non ?! T'écrire une lettre pour t'annoncer qu'elle ne t'aime plus ! Hinata… ?

Naruto fit les yeux ronds. Il connaissait bien Hinata, c'était une jeune femme franche, honnête, sincère, ce comportement, cette « rupture » sur du papier, c'est vrai que cela n'allait pas avec sa personne.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a malentendu… ? Continue le brun

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu devrais lui parler directement !

Shion grimaça, elle en subissait que trop. Elle se leva et rejoignit les deux amis.

- Bonjour !

- Ah, bonjour Shion… Sourit Naruto

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui… ?

- Bien !

- Je suis navrée de te déranger, mais j'ai à te parler des dernières nouvelles du bureau…

- Oui…

- Je vais vous laisser…

Le jeune homme se leva, et s'éloigna.

- Sasuke !

Sasuke stoppa ses pas.

- Attends-moi ici ! Ordonne ce dernier à Shion

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke.

- Pour Sakura… Je sais qu'on ne force pas les sentiments, mais s'il te plaît, soit gentil avec elle, et parle lui très vite de tes sentiments…

- Oui…

Sasuke prit enfin congé.

- Nous y allons… ? Réplique Shion, prenant le bras de Naruto

- Oui…

- Dis-moi, comment vas-tu… ?

- J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de me remettre au travail, je m'ennuie à mourir ici !

- Je te comprends…

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans la chambre.

Ils discutèrent affaire, quand soudainement, Shion opéra son plan.

- Au fait Naruto, j'ai croisé Hinata aujourd'hui…

Sakura arriva sur cette entrefaite. Mais entendant le prénom de son amie, la jeune femme s'arrêta et écouta les deux jeunes gens.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle se promenait dans le village…

- Elle avait l'air bien… ?

- Oh oui, elle avait l'air de s'amuser, surtout avec le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait !

- Un jeune homme… ?

Sakura grimaça, elle s'attendait au pire de la part de cette jeune femme.

- Oui…

- Comment était-il… ?

- Comment… ? Naruto, je ne me souviens pas…

- Elle l'a appelé par son nom ?

- Euh, oui… Il s'appelait… Euh… Baku… Non, non, attend… Euh… C'était Ki… Ki, quelque chose…

- Kiba ?

- Ah, oui ! C'est ça…

- Je vois…

- Un problème… ?

- Non…

Naruto soupira, décidément, c'était une journée horrible. Il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, de se consumer devant ce sentiment de douleur.

- Naruto ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose concernant Sasuke ?

- Ah oui ! Organise une réunion exceptionnelle avec le conseil !

- Quel en est le sujet ?

- L'autorisation pour Sasuke de quitter le village…

- Tu es sur que c'est bien sérieux ! Il pourrait…

- Shion, je verrais ça avec mon conseil, merci…

- Bien…

Sakura choisit ce moment pour rentrer.

- Salut !

- Ah, Sakura… Sourit Naruto

- Je venais voir comment tu allais… ?

- Bien !

- Bon, je vais vous laissez…

Shion se leva, prit ses affaires, et embrassa la joue de Naruto avant de partir.

- À demain, Naruto… Dit-elle snobant Sakura

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, sous le regard ébahit de Naruto.

- Shion est…

- Sasuke veut quitter le village ?!

- Euh…

- Désolée, j'ai entendu votre conversation…

- C'est rien… Non, Sasuke ne veut pas quitter le village, il veut que je lève son interdiction de sortir du village…

- Ah… Rougit-elle. C'est nous qui allons décider… ?

- Oui, j'ai organisé une réunion du conseil, ceux sont nos amis qui vont voter…

- C'est bizarre… Dit-elle prenant place

- Ah, je ne vous ai pas tous désigné pour rien ! Réplique ce dernier d'un clin d'œil

- Oui… Mais ça veut dire que Sasuke est venu ?

- Oui, il m'a rendu visite… On a déjeuné ensemble et on a discuté aussi…

- Tu as de la chance, tu tiens une conversation avec lui toi au moins, moi c'est chose impossible !

- …

- Quoi ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- Non, non, ça va !

- Au fait, tu en faisais une tête quand Shion t'a dis qu'elle avait vu Hinata et Kiba !? Taquine cette dernière

- Ah ? Non… Rougit-il légèrement

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hinata… ? Elle avait l'air bizarre la dernière fois… Quelque chose s'est passée entre vous … ?

- Non… Ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien ! Sourit-il l'air forcé

- Bon… Je vais encore faire semblant de te croire…

Naruto ne pensait pas à mal en ne mettant pas Sakura dans la confidence, mais après les confessions de Sasuke sur les sentiments de sa meilleure amie, Naruto ne voulait pas encore l'attrister davantage, et l'ennuyer avec ses histoires personnelles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure que je vais bien, et Hinata doit simplement être fatiguée… Sourit-il, serrant la main de son amie

- Oui…

Sasuke marchait dans les allées du village. Les alentours étaient vides de monde. La neige continuait de tomber paisiblement, annonçant un hiver bien neigeux et gris.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, afin de saluer son frère. Mais la maison était vide. Il retourna sur ses pas et décida de se rendre chez Miya.

Il entra sans frapper et fut intrigué d'entendre une voix masculine. Il pénétra dans le salon, et découvrit son grand-frère installé sur le canapé discutant avec Miya.

- Je te jure, c'était vraiment adorable…

Sasuke rougit intérieurement, que pouvait raconter son insupportable aîné.

- Salut… Dit-il légèrement en colère

- Ah tiens, salut petit-frère !

- Bonjour Sasuke…

Sasuke dirigea son regard vers Miya. Une tension de jalousie s'empara de lui. Elle avait l'aire heureuse, son rire en entrant dans la pièce l'avait fait davantage succomber. Serait-il au moins capable de lui faire déployer un rire lui aussi… ?

- Et bien, reste pas planté là, viens !

Sasuke se vexa. Pour qui il se prenait, aux dernières nouvelles, Itachi n'était pas chez lui ici.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur dis-moi ! Dit-il se levant

- …

- C'est bon… Je te laisse avec elle… Dit-il d'un clin d'œil

- …

- Je vois…

Itachi se dirigea vers Miya qui se leva.

- Merci pour le thé, votre compagnie est très agréable, je reviendrais…

- Vous êtes le bienvenu… Sourit-elle charmée

- Au revoir… Dit-il baisant sa main

- Au revoir… Rougit-elle légèrement

Sasuke fut encore plus irrité face aux rougissements de Miya.

Itachi passa devant son cadet et s'apprêtait à partir, quand son frère le rejoignit dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?!

- Calme-toi… Je voulais juste la rencontrer… C'est une fille bien…

- …

- Elle ne sait rien que tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache…

- …

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas lui cacher ton passé… Elle est sincèrement amoureuse de toi…

Sasuke rougit légèrement, sous l'étonnement de son frère. Les derniers mots d'Itachi avaient eu le don de chauffer son corps et d'emballer son cœur, sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir.

- Bonne soirée… Sourit heureux, Itachi

Sasuke rentra à l'intérieur. Miya remettait du bois dans la cheminée. Il l'observa en silence. Quel était le secret de cette jeune femme pour le faire chavirer ainsi. Être à ses côtés, c'était comme être dans un autre monde, où tout était simple, sans faille, sans mauvais moment, c'était pour ça qu'il aimait être avec elle, c'était le bien-être naturelle qu'elle dégageait.

Ce sourire malin, ses gestes affectueux, ses mots tendres, sa voix douce, son caractère affirmait, sa personnalité réservée, elle était son contraire, mais il appréciait tellement sa présence. S'en était presque incontrôlable.

- Sasuke…

Le jeune homme dans ses pensées, s'était avancé vers Miya et l'avait enlacé, tendrement.

- Je suis désolé d'être partit ce matin…

- C'est rien, j'ai vu ton mot… Comment se porte le Hokage… ?

- Bien…

- Ton frère m'a tenu compagnie… C'est un homme bien…

À ces mots, Sasuke lâcha son emprise. Un homme bien… ? Pourquoi dire cela, il lui fallait un homme bien, c'est ça… ?

- Il est gentil… Il t'aime énormément… Dit-elle se retournant.

- …

- Vous êtes proches…

- …

- Euh… Sasuke… Ça va… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté au juste… ?!

Miya fut surpris par ce ton froid et presque menaçant. Pourquoi son amant répondait de cette façon.

- Rien… On a parlé de tout et de rien… De sa profession, de toi…

- Quoi sur moi !?

Miya pouvait sentir le corps de son amant trembler, comme s'il mourait de froid. Ses yeux devaient certainement être remplit de quiétude, de peur, d'incertitude. Avait-il autant peur de lui… ?

Ne supportant pas de voir son amant douter de lui, elle vint timidement se plonger dans ses bras.

- Il m'a dit que tu aimais les choses sucrées… Que tu aimais les randonnées, la lecture…

- …

- Que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter lors de tes moments d'absence…

Sasuke se sentit comme bercé par les mots de Miya. Son corps se détendit, sa respiration redevint lente, la jeune femme savait toujours employer le ton avec lui, elle semblait deviner sans difficulté la manière de le rendre heureux.

Emporté, il resserra son étreinte.

- Ton frère tient beaucoup à toi… Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir qui j'étais et comment j'étais… Dit-elle lui faisant face

Une réponse brûlait sur le coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Il rêvait de crier combien il aimait son frère, et qu'il le remerciait de veiller autant sur lui, même s'il s'inquiétait pour la moindre circonstance.

Et par-dessus tout, il souhaitait avoir le courage de se dévoiler davantage.

Il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, c'était senti vivant, unique, consumé par d'indescriptible sentiment et il l'avait laissé seule au réveil, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il se maudissait, se haïssait d'avoir accumulé tellement de haine dans son existence, qu'il avait la difficulté à exprimer le moindre sentiment d'amour.

Car, il éprouvait bien de l'amour pour elle, pour cette jeune femme qui savait le faire vivre. Quelle fierté il avait. Miya n'était qu'à lui, une merveille dont il avait la priorité dont son sentiment de jalousie plus tôt.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir la force de crier ce qu'il éprouvait.

Etait-ce la preuve d'amour qu'il comptait exécuter en demandant sa liberté… ? Serait-ce suffisant… ?

- Sasuke… Tout va bien… ? Dit-elle souriante, posant une main sur sa joue

Au moindre touché, il subissait les cognements bruyants de son cœur. Il la désirait encore, là, près de ce feu, sur ce lieu où ils s'étaient donnés l'un, l'autre, pour la première fois.

Délicatement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la glissa autour de son cou. Il serra sa taille, encore plus fort, et vint capturer ses lèvres, passionnément.

Charmée par ce baiser, Miya vint se moudre contre le corps de Sasuke, et vint amplifier ce baiser, peureusement. Elle se sentait posséder par une vague de chaleur, de toute la journée, elle n'avait entendu la voix suave de son amant, et elle ne cessait de s'avouer combien il lui avait manqué.

Sasuke fut emporté par ce baiser fougueux. Il ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses gestes. Il vint passer ses mains sous le haut de Miya, pour lui ôter dans la seconde. La jeune femme s'agrippa au dos de son amant, et enleva son vêtement également.

Puis, les sous-vêtements s'envolèrent. La sensation de leur peau frottant l'une à l'autre les fit faiblir, et ils s'allongèrent tous deux au sol, près du feu. Les autres tissus cachant le corps de l'un, agaçait l'autre, et ils se débarrassèrent vivement de cette frustration.

Leurs lèvres ne cessaient d'échanger une valse gourmande. Très peu étaient les moments où ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser, leur rappelant sûrement ce mal de ventre intense lors du premier échange.

Ils étaient enfin en osmoses. Sasuke berça Miya de coup de rein tendre, délicat, affectueux. Puis la passion s'empara de leur désir. Le mouvement des hanches se fit plus rapide, plus vif, leur gémissement se firent entendre plus fortement, l'échange d'adrénaline se fit ultime, des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur leur peau, ils étaient en fusion.

Arrivé au bord de la jouissance, ils se regardèrent mystérieusement, vivant leur amour dans le silence, mais sachant avec instinct ce que pouvait ressentir son amant. Miya souriait, et toucha son visage, elle désirerait tellement l'apercevoir, ne serait-ce que son sourire, elle n'avait pas la certitude que son visage étirait souvent ce trait de bonheur.

Sasuke vint embrasser ardemment ce sourire inquiet, il allait bien, qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas.

- Sasuke… Murmure cette dernière

- « Ne prononce pas mon nom de cette façon… » Pense Sasuke

- Sasuke…

- « Je vais devenir dingue… »

- Sasuke…

- Miya…

Ce prénom essoufflé par bien-être et fatigue, mena les deux amants, au septième ciel.

La jeune femme était séduite par cette caresse.

Exténué, Sasuke glissa sur le côté et emporta Miya dans ses bras, afin qu'ils s'endorment, tous deux ainsi.

Le premier jour de la semaine commença. Dans l'hôpital de Konoha, deux voix se firent entendre.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Sakura… Je vais bien, je m'ennuie ici, je tourne en rond, je suis épuisé d'être allongé toute la journée…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas logique !

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir ce matin…

- Tu n'avais que deux petits jours à attendre !

- Je sais… Mais je ne tiens plus…

- Naruto, je…

- C'est bon, laisse-le sortir… Intervient soudainement Ino

- Comment ça laisse-le sortir ? Je suis la chef médecin de ce service, et je ne veux pas que mon patient s'en aille !

- Il n'est pas en sucre, arrête de t'inquiéter et de te prendre pour sa mère ?!

- Sa mère ?! Se vexe la jeune femme

- Tu es vraiment vieillotte parfois !

- Vieillotte ? Qui dort avec deux couvertures l'hiver, avec des chaussettes qui montent jusqu'aux genoux et qui doit faire tenir sa grosse tête par trois oreillers !

- Répète ça ? Je suis juste frileuse, c'est tout ?!

- Tu parles, c'est terriblement sexy en tout cas !

- Répète ?!

Naruto ne savait plus quoi répliquer, ses deux amies se chamaillaient comme des adolescentes. Il les trouvait adorables, il était heureux de voir que leur amitié perdurait. Il se mit à rire devant ce spectacle enfantin.

- Ça te fait rire ?! Réplique vexé les deux amies.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, les deux femmes étaient effrayantes.

- Il y a de l'ambiance ici… Retentit la voix d'une femme

Les deux amies cessèrent leurs cris et observèrent la nouvelle arrivante.

- Temari… ? S'étonne le blond

- Bonjour Naruto…

- Comment vas-tu… ?

- Bien, et toi ? Tu es blessé… ?

- Oh, rien de grave, juste le mollet…

- Rien de grave, rien de grave, tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! Se fâche Sakura

- Écoute, je te jure que je vais bien… Je vais prendre sérieusement mes médicaments et éviter le plus possible d'être debout…

- Bon… D'accord… Mais à la moindre douleur durable, tu files me voir !

- Promis… Dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue

- Baka ! Dit-elle le frappant sur la tête de honte

- Je vois qu'on ne change pas… Rit Temari

- Bon, je descends préparer ton dossier de sortie !

Sakura prit congé, suivi d'Ino.

- Tu veux que je porte ton sac… ? Se propose Temari

- Je veux bien… Rougit-il

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me gêne pas…

La jeune femme prit le sac de Naruto, et rejoignit le hall en sa compagnie.

- Au fait, que fais-tu là ? Tu es malade… ? Demande subitement Naruto

- Pas vraiment… Rougit la jeune femme.

- Ah… ?

- Je suis enceinte…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Félicitation Temari, je suis très heureux pour toi, et Shikamaru…

- Merci…

- Comment il l'a pris… ? Demande amusé, le blond

- Mal ! Mais pas autant que mes deux frères ! Pouffe celle-ci de rire

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Dit-il partageant son rire

- Mais bon, on a discuté et finalement, je suis venue m'installer à Konoha…

- C'est bien… Tout le monde est au courant pour vous désormais…

- Oui…

- Je suis content… C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle…

- Merci Naruto…

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent amicalement et se quittèrent à la réception. Sakura fit difficilement signer la sortie de Naruto, mais laissa son ami rentrer paisiblement chez lui.

Naruto rentra avec difficulté chez lui, mais parvient enfin à sa demeure. Sa grande demeure qui lui avait manqué. Il posa son sac et monta directement dans sa chambre se reposer.

Après quelques heures de repos, il se dirigea à son bureau, où se trouvaient ses deux conseillers, Tsunade, et Shion.

- Naruto, c'est quoi cette demande de réunion pour Sasuke ? Interroge immédiatement Tsunade

- Il m'a demandé de lui enlever son interdiction de quitter le village, je fais donc une réunion du conseil pour voter… Dit-il s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Je sais que tu affectionnes Sasuke comme un frère, et que tu vas me déballer un tas d'argument, mais je te ferais remarquer que Sasuke est à jamais un criminel, et un déserteur de Konoha !

- Je sais… Mais il a le droit à sa chance…

- Et que crois-tu qu'il compte faire hors du village ?!

- Tsunade… J'ai confiance en lui… Être condamné à rester dans le village de Konoha c'est comme être encore en prison… Il a besoin de s'évader, Konoha est un mauvais souvenir pour lui, je comprends qu'il ait l'envie de s'échapper de temps en temps…

- Sais-tu que ces arguments ne vaudront rien au conseil !

- On verra bien, c'est eux qui voteront de toute façon !

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'excepter Sakura, personne ne votera « oui » !

- J'ai dis on verra ! Shion, pour quand est prévu cette réunion ?

- Jeudi…

- Bien…

- Naruto… Râle Tsunade

- Je sais… Mais tu me connais non ? Je ne fais rien comme tout le monde ! Sourit-il fièrement.

Jeudi matin. Les élèves de l'orphelinat étaient partis en salle de vidéo, regarder un film d'animation avec le reste des élèves de l'établissement.

Hinata était dans son bureau. Elle paraissait fatiguée, anxieuse, limite stressée, elle était à bout de nerf ces temps-ci. Elle s'affala sur son fauteuil et relit la lettre de convocation du conseil concernant Sasuke.

Elle était anxieuse, revoir Naruto lui semblait dans une incapacité totale. Elle se maudissait déjà d'entendre son cœur cogner à tout rompre, de croiser son regard si viril, son air si mature, son visage si enfantin.

L'oublier semblait…

Impossible.

- Ressaisit-toi Hinata… Tu es une adulte…

Elle se concentra sur la lettre de nouveau, et se demanda les raisons de cette réunion. Elle espérait que rien de grave ne concernait le meilleur ami de Naruto.

Hésitante, elle se dirigea tout de même dans la classe de Sasuke, afin d'avoir plus de certitude durant ce conseil.

Voulant frapper, elle vit la porte légèrement ouverte et entendit les deux professeurs parler d'une façon familière.

Sasuke était assis à son bureau, Miya assise sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Sasuke… Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour samedi…

- Je sais…

- Est-ce que ce genre d'événement t'ennuie… ? Demande celle-ci tristement

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait si peu confiance en elle, en eux, sur leur temps partager qui épanouissait le quotidien de Sasuke.

Ne pouvant résister, il se leva et rejoignit son amante.

- Bien sur que non… Dit-il posant une main sur sa joue

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas la certitude que tu viennes avec moi dans la forêt d'argent…

- Je te donnerais une réponse samedi soir…

- Pourquoi samedi soir… ? Boude celle-ci

Sasuke ne donna aucune réponse, et embrassa tendrement Miya, sous les yeux étonnés de Hinata.

- Parce que je suis un homme plein de mystère…

- Oui… Rougit-elle

Sasuke enlaça de nouveau ses lèvres, et plongea dans son cou, qu'il mordit et lécha suavement.

- Sasuke… Pas ici… Rougit-elle davantage

- On est tout seul…

- Les enfants pourraient revenir…

- …

Sasuke se plia devant la demande de son amante. Il l'embrassa furtivement et retourna à sa place.

- Euh, Sasuke… ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire la raison de ton absence cet après-midi… ?

- Ce n'est rien d'important…

- Tu restes tellement secret avec moi…

- Miya…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Me cacher sans cesse des choses de toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me préserver, ni même de te justifier d'ailleurs, je veux juste te connaître… Te connaître tout entier… S'emporte la jeune femme légèrement

Sasuke était étonné par cette femme de jour en jour. Elle semblait l'admirer d'un regard neutre, sans jugement, sans crainte.

Combien de temps encore allait-elle tenter de le rendre fou.

Il chopa sa main, vivement, et la pencha sur lui. Il l'embrasse furtivement et chuchota à son oreille :

- Merci…

Miya se releva, et se sentit fiévreuse, Sasuke la rendait dingue.

D'un simple geste, baiser, échange, caresse, ils se comprenaient.

Hinata en était la principale spectatrice. Ces deux amants lui donnaient le sourire, un sourire réconfortant, comme une renaissance de l'amour. Elle comprenait mieux l'air épanouit de Sasuke et de Miya, les deux jeunes gens partageaient leurs vies.

Elle devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient homogènes, formant un beau couple, et ils semblaient ressentir tous deux des sentiments fort pour l'un et pour l'autre. Un amour timide et réservé.

Elle se demandait si Naruto ou une quelconque personne était au courant de leurs sentiments, mais à en percevoir la discrétion de chacun, aucun de leur ami ne devait savoir.

Hinata décida de s'en aller, laissant ces deux amants encore seuls, quelques instants.

L'heure du jugement arriva.

Hinata marchait dans les couloirs, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'angoisse montait dans tout son corps, revoir Naruto était comme une épreuve insurmontable. Arrivée à un angle, elle rencontra Kiba.

- Salut !

- Ah… Bonjour Kiba…

- Hinata, ça va… ? Tu es toute pâle… Demande ce dernier posant une main sur sa joue

Naruto se trouvait au bout du couloir, et aperçut cette image douloureuse. Kiba avait la main posé sur la joue de Hinata. Une geste intime assez banale, mais qui donna des frictions au corps du Hokage. Ils paraissaient proche tous les deux, ils se souriaient bêtement, avaient l'air de se comprendre. Elle ne réagissait pas à cette main posée sur sa joue, comme si elle prenait du plaisir à recevoir la tendresse de Kiba.

Naruto était en colère, jamais il n'avait ressenti telle rage. Celle de mettre Kiba à terre.

Il était hors de lui, s'abandonnant à la jalousie, à la possession. Il repensait aux mots de Kiba au village de Kichou : « Seule Hinata-sama connait la nature de mes sentiments, inutiles que vous en sachiez davantage ! ».

Puis les préventions de Sasuke, concernant leur rapprochement et enfin, Shion qui les avaient aperçus très complice.

Tout ça le mettait à cran. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir abandonné aussi vite, oubliée comme rien, ignorée sans remord, avoir déclaré sur du papier n'être qu'un simple frère pour elle.

- Naruto…

- …

- Calme-toi… Murmure Sasuke

- Désolé !

- Ils ne sont pas amoureux…

- Ah oui ! N'est-ce pas toi qui me disait de me méfier d'eux, et Shion qui les a vu complice tous les deux !

- Avant de t'énerver, regarde les biens…

Naruto tourna la tête avec supplice.

- Kiba s'inquiète pour son amie, c'est tout…

- Comment tu peux savoir ça !

- Je le sais c'est tout…

- Ah oui, ils t'ont fait des confidences ! Dit-il sur les nerfs

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… ? Je ne te jamais vu énervé ainsi…

Naruto pesa sa conscience, et se rendit compte de son agressivité.

- Excuse-moi…

- C'est rien…

- Comment tu vas toi… ?

- Bien…

- Sasuke… Je ne voudrais pas être défaitiste, mais…

- Je sais… Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur…

- Sasuke, tu…

- Hokage ! Retentit soudainement la voix de Tsunade

- Oui ?

- Il faut y aller !

- Oui…

Tous rentrèrent dans une salle. Sasuke était assis sur le côté. À sa droite, Naruto, ses deux conseillers, Shion et Tsunade. À sa gauche le groupe de ninjas.

- Chers conseillers, nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour relater de la décision quant à la suspension de l'interdiction de sortir du village de Konoha à Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke… Explique Naruto

L'assemblée fut abasourdie. Sasuke demandait sa libération. Tous le regardèrent avec méfiance, recule, un peu de mépris et de crainte.

- Pourquoi vouloir sa liberté… ? C'est un traite de Konoha, un assassin, il est déjà bien heureux d'avoir était libéré et d'avoir une profession… Affirme sèchement Shikamaru

- Je partage cette opinion ! Nous pouvons comprendre que certaine liberté ont été donné à Sasuke, même si elles furent donné par affinité, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser vagabonder ! Renchérit Lee

Sakura avait beaucoup de peine d'entendre ces mots, son ami n'était pas parfait, mais il savait que sa deuxième chance était précieuse, et qu'il ne la gâchera pas.

- C'est une opinion hâtive… Ça fait plus de trois ans que Sasuke est libéré et vis comme un habitant normal de Konoha et jamais aucun faux pas n'a été révélé… Ces dires sont donc valables pour le passé… Défend Sakura

- Le problème est bien là ! Cette décision va encore relater de l'affective, alors qu'objectivement, Shikamaru et Lee sont dans le vrai… Continue Kiba

- Chacun son opinion ! Défend Naruto sur les nerfs

- Certes, mais rien de ce qui sera dit par certain seront objectif ! Maintient Kiba

- Et alors… ? Nous sommes là pour débattre non… ?!

Kiba était surpris. Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et l'air agacé.

- Hokage, Sasuke est votre ami, pas le notre, nous resterons neutre quant à cette décision ! Ajoute Choji

- C'est certain, Sasuke reste à nos yeux un ancien prisonnier comme un autre ! Finit Neji

Sasuke avait un rictus. Il se doutait que ces anciens camarades ne lui feraient aucune faveur.

Comme toujours lors de sa baisse de morale, le visage souriant de Miya apparaissait dans son esprit. Même eux, ninjas, amis qui l'avaient connus, ne supportait son passé. Il serait à jamais jugé, étiqueté, alors par quel miracle Miya voulait absolument être dans sa vie.

Il se maudissait de honte en cet instant. Honte de ces actes passés, honteux d'éprouver du bonheur alors qu'il avait ôté la vie à plusieurs individus.

Il ne méritait cette femme. Il en était persuadé.

- Moi je serais plutôt de l'avis de Sakura… Sasuke a fait ses preuves depuis le temps… Défend Ino

- Oui… Je travaille avec lui depuis trois mois et Sasuke est un professeur exemplaire ! Ajoute Tenten

- Évidement… Vos avis féminin font de votre conscience une pensé positive pour Sasuke… Affirme Shino

Hinata observa Sasuke tristement, comme ressentant sa peine. Elle savait que Sasuke faisait cette demande pour répondre au bonheur de celle qui partage sa vie. Il devait penser à elle, et se maudire d'être ici pour s'accaparer d'un moment de sérénité avec Miya.

Ils semblaient si complice, elle avait vu un autre Sasuke, presque épanouit, mais bien honteux d'être ce qu'il était.

C'était Naruto qui observait Hinata désormais. Son visage était peiné, elle regardait Sasuke avec compassion et tendresse.

- Hinata… Prononce naturellement Naruto

La jeune femme lui fit face, le cœur battant.

- Tu es la seule à ne pas t'être exprimée…

- Oui… Je suis favorable à sa demande… Comme l'a dit Tenten, nous travaillons avec Sasuke depuis quelques mois et son parcours et sans faute… C'est un professeur attentif, bienveillant… Les enfants l'adorent et ils forment une bonne équipe avec Miya…

Hinata prononça son prénom avec le sourire, et Sasuke fut pendu aux lèvres de la Hyuga.

- De plus, il a été deux longues années chez les anbus, ils auraient pu profiter d'un plus large choix pour faire une action malhonnête… Je ne vois pas en quoi lui accéder les alentours de Konoha est un danger… Continue Hinata

Naruto retrouva le sourire. Quelle maturité, quel dévouement, quels mots sincères et parfaitement accompagnés.

- « Merci… » Prononce Sasuke pour lui

- Hinata, tes arguments sont touchants et véridiques, mais tu oublies vite son passé ! Si nous devions accorder chaque exil à nos anciens prisonniers pour une seule bonne action, le monde serait rempli de personne déséquilibré ! Exprime Shikamaru

- Je suis d'accord, si toutes les lois sont tout le temps détournée pour une personne sous prétexte qu'on ne retient que le peu de bon, qui plus est par affinité, alors autant démissionné de notre rang et laisser vaquer tous ces criminels ! Renchérit Neji

- Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour juger du passé de Sasuke, mais pour son présent ! Défend Hinata

- Mais qu'irait-il faire de toute façon hors de Konoha, c'est bien que quelque chose l'intéresse, surtout pour en faire la demande aujourd'hui ? Questionne Kiba

- Les temps changent, les gens aussi, les envies également, Sasuke n'avait peut-être rien à accomplir avant, maintenant, il a peut-être trouvé un but… Affirme Sakura

- Moi je dis qu'on tourne en rond… Votons et c'est tout ! Réplique Lee

- Alors quoi c'est tout, on ne peut même pas discuter, on va rester sur les acquis ! S'agace Ino

- Vous essayez de gagner du temps et de nous persuader ! C'est tout… Râle Shikamaru

- Pourquoi ne pas écouter les dires de Sasuke… ? Propose Shino

Tous se tournèrent vers le concerné. Il les fixait d'un air grave. Toutes ces personnes qui le jugeaient, qui n'avaient pas oublié ses crimes, ses erreurs. Il n'avait aucune chance.

- Sasuke, tu peux prononcer ta défense… Réplique Naruto

- Je n'ai rien à dire…

- Vraiment… ? Pourquoi demandes-tu précipitamment ta liberté ? Demande Shikamaru

- J'ai mes raisons…

- Et elles sont de quelle nature… ? Interroge Lee

- C'est à vous d'avoir confiance…

- D'avoir confiance… ? Tu plaisantes ?! S'agace Kiba

Naruto était déboussolé, il ne pensait pas que ses amis seraient sur la défensive concernant Sasuke. Il en fut peiné, il savait que Sasuke était un homme bien.

- Hokage… ? Prononce Sakura

- Oui…

- Pour que tous s'entendent, j'ai peut-être une suggestion…

- Je t'écoute…

- Sasuke pourrait être dépendant d'un membre du conseille… Ainsi, s'il commet une faute, c'est l'un des membres du conseille qui sera pénaliser et Sasuke aussi évidement…

- Je ne vois pas trop le but de tout ça… ? Questionne Shino

- C'est une manière d'avoir confiance et aussi, Sasuke sait que s'il commet une faute, quelqu'un le paiera à sa place…

- Rajoutant que c'est sa seule chance aussi… Ajoute Shikamaru

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Chacun réfléchissait à la proposition de Sakura.

- La proposition de Sakura est intéressante non… ? Demande Naruto

- Elle est même parfaite pour la circonstance… Complimente Ino

- J'adhère également… Soutient Tenten

- Et qui va se porter garant ? Questionne Lee

- Moi… Soutient Sakura

- Non… Réplique Kiba

- Et pourquoi… ?

- Parce qu'il faut une personne neutre, tu peux très bien déroger aux règles et laisser passer certaines de ses erreurs… Argumente Neji

- Je ne ferais pas ça… Vous mettez en doute ma parole ! S'agace quelque peu Sakura

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais on sait tous ici que tu affectionnes Sasuke et que tu peux très bien te mettre en danger pour lui et fermer les yeux sur certain détail ! Explique Shikamaru

Sakura parait déçue. Elle trouvait la réaction de ses amis justifiés, mais elle aurait voulu qu'on ait confiance en elle et protéger ainsi Sasuke. Elle regarda Naruto, attristée. Ce dernier ne résista à cette mine peinée et intervient.

- Hum… Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Sakura connaisse bien Sasuke, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle la personne la plus mal placée pour occuper ce rôle…

- Hokage, vous savez très bien que cette idée est mauvaise… Soutient Lee

- Oui et puis ce compromis est ridicule… Je suis contre la liberté de Sasuke ! Ajoute Shikamaru

Sasuke essouffla son mal-être. Il était de plus en plus honteux. Il était ici pour complaire au désir de celle qui embellissait sa vie et on lui refusait cette liberté. Il se ressentait idiot, meurtris, quand ce cauchemar incessant allait-il s'arrêter… ?

- Je me propose… S'étend la voix de Hinata

Tous la regardèrent abasourdis. Les regards étaient tellement oppressants, que des rougeurs viennent se poser sur ses joues. Naruto n'avait vu depuis longtemps ses deux joues rondes se pourprer. Elles ne devenaient rosées que pour lui, que par sa présence, son regard la pétrifiant de timidité.

Ciel que ces moments lui manquaient à présent.

- Hinata-sama… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites… ? Souffle Neji

- Je me suis déjà engagée auprès du Hokage pour confier mes élèves à la surveillance de Sasuke… Je peux donc m'engager auprès de lui en tant que garante de sa liberté…

Sasuke fut surpris d'un tel soutient. Hinata lui avait accordé sa confiance une première fois pour devenir professeur et responsable de ses élèves. Et aujourd'hui. Elle prenait le risque de tomber avec lui…

Pourquoi… ?

Était-ce pour attirer l'attention de Naruto.

Non. Il ne pensait pas la femme intéressée, ni à profiter de la situation.

Alors… Savait-elle… ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous Hokage… ? Demande la jeune femme

- J'en serais honoré…

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Hinata, mais elle fut ravie d'avoir son consentement.

- Qu'en pense le conseil… ? Demande Tsunade

- C'est ridicule… S'essouffle Shikamaru

- C'est votre jugement qui est ridicule… S'emporte Hinata. Sasuke fait de l'excellent travail avec les enfants, ils l'adorent, ils ont beaucoup appris à ses côtés et je suis certaine qu'ils ne voudraient autres professeurs que Miya et lui pour s'occuper d'eux…

- Hinata a raison, on ne va pas rester sur les acquis… Sasuke a fait ses preuves et on ne va pas se battre tout ça parce qu'il désire mettre un pied dans la forêt de Konoha ! S'agace à son tour Sakura

Tous restent abasourdis devant l'acharnement des deux kunoichis.

- Sakura a raison nous n'allons pas y passé toute l'après-midi… Que ceux qui sont pour la liberté de Sasuke, lève la main… Demande Tsunade

Les conseillers se regardèrent entre eux et réfléchissaient sérieusement quant à leur vote. Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata levèrent la main. Neji, convaincu par les mots de sa cousine leva la main aussi.

- Cinq sont pour et cinq sont contre… S'agace Shion. Je pense que je devrais trancher…

- Non… ! S'étend la voix de Sakura

Shion la dévisagea et sourit de façon maligne.

- Non… ? Vous osez tenir tête au conseiller principal du Hokage…

- S'il vous plaît… Lee… Supplie presque Sakura

- Désolée Sakura…

- Kiba… Se tourne Hinata

- Hinata, tu sais bien que…

- S'il te plaît… Fais-moi confiance… Dit-elle serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ce simple geste emporta Naruto dans un tourbillon de colère. Quel avait subitement ce geste intime, cette caresse tendre, ce regard déçu, cette supplication d'avoir confiance en elle.

Alors s'était vrai… ?

- S'il te causse le moindre souci, je te vengerais… Compris… ! S'assure Kiba

- Ça n'arrivera pas…

Kiba était si fier de son amie.

- « Quelle femme… ». Je revoie mon vote, je suis pour… Dit-il levant sa main

Hinata sourit, ravie.

- L'accord est voté, Sasuke obtient la libération hors des terres de Konoha ! Annonce Naruto

Le corps du jeune homme se fit léger. Ça y est. Il était libre. Libre de savourer son sentiment d'affection pour cette jeune femme qui l'attendait.

Sasuke sourit, discrètement.

Tous les conseillers se levèrent, certain étaient furieux, d'autre septique. Sakura afficha un air ravie et vint enlacer Hinata.

- Merci…

- Euh… Je t'en prie…

- Sans toi, les autres n'auraient pas abdiqué…

Hinata était gênée, elle se défit tristement de l'étreinte de Sakura.

- C'est normal, je l'ai fais pour Sasuke…

- Oui, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante…

- C'est rien…

- Naruto avait l'air ravi que tu t'obstines pour Sasuke… Tu sais le rendre heureux et fier…

Hinata ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sakura déversait ses mots… ? Ils étaient amoureux, c'était bien Sakura qui rendait heureux et fier Naruto… ?

La jeune Hyuga était confuse, Sakura avait le faciès sincère, elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une illusion.

- Tu sais Naruto n'as pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps…

- Ah…

- Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler…

- Euh, mais pourquoi… ?

- Enfin Hinata, c'est évident…

Shion observait les deux kunoichis échangeaient des mots, et son pouvoir indiqua que Hinata se retrouvait perplexe devant les confessions de son amie. La prêtresse intervient.

- Mademoiselle Hyuga… !

- Oui Shion…

- Je dois admettre votre détermination au sein du membre du conseille…

- Merci…

- Cela étant, faite attention qu'il ne vous détruise pas…

Sakura observa Shion à son tour. Elle était étrange, elle les avait interrompu spontanément, comme venant au bon moment, stopper une conversation que Sakura avait sentit déconcertée, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. L'air de Shion était prétentieux, perfide, réfléchit, mais aussi trouble et improvisé.

- Hinata-sama, nous y allons… Intervient Neji

- Oui…

Sakura s'éloigna et accourt vers Naruto.

- Naruto…

- Je suis vraiment content pour Sasuke…

- Naruto, ne laisse pas Hinata sortir sans lui dire merci…

- Euh…

Naruto chercha son amie des yeux, il la vit s'éloigner avec Neji.

- Écoute Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous échappe à tous les deux…

- Quoi… ?

- Files baka !

- Oui… Dit-il prenant peur. Hinata…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur palpiter, la simple prononciation de son nom la fit voltiger. Sa voix, sa prestance, son charisme… Jusqu'à quand sera-t-elle folle de lui… ?

Elle continua d'avancer, sous la stupéfaction de Neji.

- Hinata…

La jeune femme accéléra le pas.

- Hinata…

- Hinata-sama…

Elle ne voulait rien entendre, surtout pas sa voix qui l'appelait désespérément.

- Hinata…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait… Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux… ? Lui dire quoi ! Qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, ils comptaient lui demander pardon. Sans prendre garde, Hinata se mit à courir vivement.

Naruto était stupéfait du comportement de son amie, mais pourquoi diable la fuyait-il… ? N'était-elle capable d'assumer ses mots, ses actes… ?

Malgré le mal affreux qui tirait son mollet, Naruto accéléra son allure également.

- Hinata…

- Mais laisse-moi ! Crie-t-elle

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il s'écroula au sol. Le bruit de la chute stoppa Hinata qui regarda inquiète son ami.

Mais trop habité par la quiétude, par le doute, par la douleur, elle s'enfuie.

- Hinata-sama… Hokage, tout vas bien… ?

Neji aida Naruto à se relever.

- Merci…

- Hokage, mais que se passe-t-il avec Hinata… ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Hinata s'élança dans les rues de Konoha. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, se doucher, se changer et partir se reposer paisiblement, loin de ses pensées. Ses jambes l'élancèrent rapidement, mais son corps se heurta à celui d'un homme.

- Désolée… Sasuke… ?

- Je voulais te remercier… Encore…

- Je t'en prie c'est normal…

- Est-ce que tu sais pour Miya… ?

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne dirais rien et je suis très heureuse pour vous…

Sasuke observa cette jeune femme. Elle souriait soudainement, alors qu'il avait heurté une femme meurtris à l'instant. Mais le plus interrogateur pour Sasuke restait la bonté de la kunoichi. Elle ne le connaissait que peu, savait son passé mieux que quiconque, pourquoi l'aidait-elle avec autant d'acharnement… ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ? Demande Hinata, quelque peu rougissante

Était-elle une femme comme Miya… ? Prête à tout pour aider son prochain, sans jugement, sans différence, par affection. Sasuke comprenait le tourment de son ami Naruto, Hinata était aussi exceptionnelle que son amante, tant que s'en était troublant et effrayant.

- Tu ne devrais pas fuir Naruto…

- Euh… ?

- Vous êtes dans un malentendu…

- …

- Tu…

- Bonne soirée Sasuke… Dit-elle subitement, prenant la fuite

Hinata rentra chez elle et s'effondra dans sa chambre. Elle donnerait tout pour évacuer son mal-être.

Sasuke rentra paisiblement chez Miya. Il défit ses affaires et pénétra dans la cuisine, où la jeune femme préparait le dîner. Il observa son dos, des courbes aguicheuses, de longs cheveux caramel qui caressaient sa peau de pêche. Elle était désirable, et elle l'était davantage dans cette somptueuse robe qu'elle avait revêtue.

Il n'avait trouvé ange à remercier pour cette grâce. Une vie soudainement remplis de pulsion, de désir, de se battre avec la vie.

Oublier les chimères.

Il s'approcha discrètement de Miya. La jeune femme souriait, elle l'avait entendu arriver et s'amusait du calme de son amant. Il vint déposer une main sur chaque épaule et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

Elle frissonna, Sasuke était tendre, suave, ses baisers étaient un éternel délice.

Il ne se contenta de sa nuque et descendit embrasser voracement son cou. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, et desserrèrent la ficelle qui retenait cette robe de tomber au sol. Il ôta le bas de sa robe et laissa glisser le tissu contre le corps de Miya.

Il lui fit face vivement et vint capturer ses lèvres de velours. La jeune femme agrippa le cou de son amant et vint accentuer ce baiser, signe de désir charnel.

- Sasuke… Murmure Miya

Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux au sol, et partirent déguster leur amour encore secret.

- Hinata, ouvre cette porte et vient mange ! Ordonne Neji

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Hinata… Ça fait des jours que tu sautes fréquemment les dîners, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a ! Dit-il inquiet

- Je vais bien… Je suis juste fatiguée…

- Hinata, je ne te reconnais pas, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

- Neji… ?

- Mon oncle, je m'inquiète pour Hinata…

- Je le sais bien… Mais elle a besoin d'être seule…

- Elle refuse de venir dîner…

- Et bien laisse-là mourir de faim…

- Mais… ?

- Viens… Laissons-là…

Hiashi prit congé, sous l'air étonné de Neji. Son oncle paraissait inquiet, mais en colère à la fois. Il était vrai qu'il détestait les gens qui se rabattent sur eux-mêmes et essentiellement sa fille.

Neji suivit son oncle, une inquiétude fraternel dans le cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13** : _Confidence…_

Le matin du samedi était neigeux. L'hiver à Konoha se fit oppressant cette année.

Au coin d'un feu encore légèrement allumé, un jeune homme se réveilla paisiblement.

- Miya… Réveille-toi…

La jeune femme entendit le doux son de la voix de son amant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et constata de façon amusée qu'ils avaient encore passée la nuit dans le salon, près du feu. Tendrement, Miya vint se confiner contre Sasuke.

- Bonjour… Murmure celle-ci

- Bonjour…

- Il faudrait penser à dormir dans un lit une nuit…

- Je trouve ça agréable ici…

Miya releva sa tête et sourit gracieusement à Sasuke. Le jeune homme fut tenté par un baiser désir qu'il exécuta avec délice.

- Je ne te savais pas romantique…

- Romantique… ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… ? Questionne celle-ci moqueuse

Sasuke avait la tête qui bourdonne. Ce rictus moqueur lui donnait envie de sourire, seule Miya étendait cette sensation de plaisir chez lui. Mais il se retenait encore, définitivement apeuré par le bonheur.

- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner… Dit-il se levant

- Sasuke, je t'ai vexé ! S'apeure Miya

Sasuke sentit la main de Miya serrer la sienne. Elle était en position assise, les seins dénudés, le visage véritablement inquiet. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Il approcha son visage du sien et susurra à son oreille.

- Tu es divinement belle nue…

Miya rougit, s'écarta de Sasuke, et couvrit sa poitrine avec le drap. Sasuke avait encore envie de sourire, Miya était tellement attendrissante, et maligne. Il se releva et partit dans la cuisine. La jeune femme resta assisse de longue minutes, elle savourait les battements de son cœur effrénés. Elle était heureuse.

Sasuke revint plateau en main et regarda Miya se vêtir d'une robe de chambre en soie blanc. Un détail percuta son esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à lors. Miya s'approcha de lui et en profita pour poser la question.

- Je n'avais pas vu que tu avais un tatouage dans le dos… ?

- Un tatouage… ?

- Oui… Une phrase le long de la colonne vertébrale…

- Mais… Je n'ai pas de tatouage…

Sasuke fut perplexe, comment la jeune femme pouvait ignorer ce qui était inscrit dans son dos.

- Retire ton vêtement…

Miya dubitative exécuta son geste. Sasuke observa le dos de son amante et ce dernier fut dépourvu de toute trace.

- Je… Je suis sur que j'ai vu quelque chose d'inscrit sur ton dos…

- Tu es sur de ce que tu as vu… ?

- Euh…

Sasuke doutait désormais, il était certain d'avoir vu apparaître une phrase dans le dos de son amante. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il répondit positivement à sa question.

- Oui, j'ai sans doute rêvé…

Hinata était dans sa chambre. Elle s'était réveillée en retard aujourd'hui. Elle se leva affolée et se précipita dans la salle de bain, lorsque dans les couloirs, elle heurta son père.

- Désolée ! Père…

- Hinata… ? Que fais-tu encore ici…

- Je suis en retard, pardon père…

Hinata pénétra dans la salle d'eau, confuse.

- Hinata… Sors de là ! Ordonne son père

- Je dois me préparer…

- Hinata, ne désobéit pas à ton père et sort immédiatement !

La jeune femme se résigna au ton autoritaire de son père.

- Oui… ?

- Tu vas te préparer, mais sûrement pas pour aller travailler…

- Mais père…

- Une fois prête, rejoins-moi dans le salon…

- Je…

- Ne discute pas !

- Bien père…

Hiashi prit congé. Hinata se doucha, s'habilla et rejoignit son père comme convenu dans le salon.

- Habille-toi chaudement, nous allons nous balader…

- Père…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour la réunion, Neji s'en occupe…

Hinata se maudissait, son humeur était si morbide ces derniers temps que cela empiétait sur son travail. Le père et sa fille se vêtirent et sortirent se promener dans la forêt de Konoha.

- Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il… ?

- C'est ridicule père !

Hinata se sentait contrariée et rebroussa chemin, mais son père captura sa main et enlaça tendrement sa fille.

- C'est à cause de Naruto… ?

À l'entente de ce prénom, la jeune femme fondit en larme.

Kakashi et Yamato relisaient quelques dossiers en cours, lorsque leurs regards se dirigèrent vers leur Hokage. Naruto avait le regard vide ces derniers jours, il avait l'air fatigué, son esprit était souvent ailleurs comme perdu.

- Naruto… L'appel avec affection Kakashi

- Mh… ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- Non, ça va… Sourit-il l'air forcé

- Tu es sûr, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es dans la lune ! Réplique Yamato

- Je suis fatigué à cause de ma jambe, c'est tout…

Yamato et Kakashi se regardaient, ils observaient bien leur élève et percevaient du mensonge dans ces dires. Soudainement, Naruto retourna son siège afin d'admirer le ciel.

Son regard se perdit dans les quelques flocons qui tombaient. Il ne cessait de penser à Hinata. Il avait perdu tout espoir depuis la réunion. Sa complicité avec Kiba confirmait les rumeurs, et cette animosité dans son regard, ce crie suppliant de la laisser en paix.

Naruto soupira, son cœur tambourinait trop fort, il avait mal, comme perdant une partie de lui.

- Kakashi… Je m'inquiète pour Naruto… Murmure Yamato

- Je sais… Mais c'est un homme maintenant, il doit trouver les réponses seul…

- Oui…

Sakura et Ino étaient assisses tranquillement à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ino ne cessait de raconter sa vie à sa meilleure amie et perçut l'ennuie de cette dernière.

- Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Sasuke et d'un seul coup sans raison il m'a embrassé…

- Quoi ?

- Je vois… Il n'y a que Sasuke qui t'intéresse vraiment…

- Non… Ino… Excuse-moi… En réalité je pensais à Naruto…

- Et… ?

- Et aussi à Sasuke… Rougit-elle

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse…

- Oh… Pour Sasuke c'est tout en réalité… Son comportement distant, et même si j'ai confiance en lui, le fait qu'il demande sa liberté ainsi m'a surprise… Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à agir sans raison…

- Sakura, tu t'inquiètes trop pour Sasuke… C'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait et il est tout à fait normal qu'il soit lassé de voir les quatre murs de sa maison…

- Oui… Tu as raison…

- Et… ?

- Et… ?

- Tu es triste parce qu'il est toujours aussi insensible…

- Un peu…

- Sakura… Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites mieux que Sasuke…

- Ino !

- Sakura ! Au-delà du fait que c'est un homme charmant, cela n'enlève rien à ce qu'il est… Et puis, sincèrement, je le vois mal tomber amoureux… C'est un homme blessé, ayant vécu des épreuves difficiles, je ne suis pas sur qu'un jour il puisse donner sa confiance à quelqu'un…

- Le pire c'est que tu as sûrement raison… Dit-elle des sanglots dans la gorge

- Sakura… Je comprends que tu veuilles l'attendre, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même…

- Oui…

- Bon et Naruto, c'est quoi le souci ?

- Je m'inquiète pour lui… Il est toujours dans la lune ces derniers temps, il est triste, presque malheureux, je me demande ce qui le tracasse…

- En parlant de ça, tu as vu avec quelle force Hinata l'a repoussée !

- Oui, ça m'a d'ailleurs fortement surprise…

- Ils se passent quoi entre eux, je croyais Hinata folle de Naruto… Mais Naruto était fou de toi, toi dingue de Sasuke et Sasuke amoureux de sa haine… Quelle vie ! Ricane celle-ci

- C'est très drôle !

- Excuse-moi, mais avoue que c'est atypique !

- Naruto n'a jamais été fou de moi, on est amis c'est tout !

- Mais est-ce que Hinata le sait…

- Bien sur, je l'ai mise au courant de la situation, bon je n'étais pas été très fière, mais je me suis excusée et j'ai précisé que j'étais certaine que Naruto tenait beaucoup à elle !

- Ne t'énerve pas…

- Si parce qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux, et qu'ils ont de la chance d'éprouver des sentiments fort l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ne se l'avouent même pas !

- Je comprends…

- Naruto est trop bête, depuis le temps que Hinata l'aime… Il devrait se bouger ! Dit-elle tapant du poing sur la table

- Et bien, tu es remontée… Mais je pense à une chose, est-ce que Hinata aime toujours Naruto… ?

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande si elle n'a pas assez attendue…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… ?

- Son comportement et puis, des petites rumeurs circulent sur elle et Kiba…

- Kiba et Hinata… ?

- Oui…

- C'est pour ça que Naruto fait la tête…

- Et oui, les garçons se rendent toujours comptent de leur erreur après …

- Non mais quel imbécile surtout !

- Tu lui feras la remarque au dîner de ce soir !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas les louper ces deux là !

Hiashi et Hinata s'étaient assis sur un banc. La jeune femme avait expulsé tout son mal-être au creux des bras de son père. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux, laissant les dernières larmes rouler.

- Je suis désolée père…

- Tu m'as bien appris que personne n'était invincible…

- Certes, mais… Je…

- Hinata, tu ne devrais pas rester dans ton doute…

- Comment… ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester sur de simple jugement, il faut que tu ais le courage d'affronter la vérité de Naruto…

- …

- Non… ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… C'est étrange de parler de ça avec vous…

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es ma fille et je pense que j'ai du retard sur le rôle de père non… ?

- Vous avez été un bon père… Ne soyez pas si dur…

- Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir…

- Ne parlons pas du passé… Ça n'a plus d'importance…

- L'amour est bien destructeur… Il faut savoir rester fort, et avoir les réponses à nos questions… N'aies pas de regret ma fille et affronte la vérité…

Hinata regarda son père avec des yeux de petite fille admirative. Son père avait des paroles bien sages, affirmées au fil de sa longévité. Quelle chance d'avoir pour parent cet homme fervent.

- Oui…

Hiashi et sa fille rentrèrent à la demeure Hyûga et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. À l'heure du dîner, Neji rentra et rejoignit sa cousine.

- Hinata-sama, ça va… ?

- Oui, je te remercie…

- Vous êtes prête… ?

- Prête… ?

- Oui, pour le dîner de ce soir avec nos amis…

- Oh, c'est vrai… Je ne vais pas y aller…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas la tête à ça… Je vais dîner avec père… Sourit-elle

- Tu es sur Hinata… ? Demande Hiashi

- Certaine, tu m'excuseras auprès des autres…

- Bien sûr…

Au restaurant de Choji, tous étaient pratiquement arrivés. Ils se questionnaient sur l'absence de certain de leurs amis.

- Neji, Hinata ne viendra pas… ? Question Tenten

- Non… Elle est restée avec mon oncle toute la journée, et je crois qu'ils sont partit dîner en ville…

- Je vois…

- Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas là non plus ?! Fait remarquer Ino

- Oui, Sasuke avait prévenu Hinata qu'il ne serait pas présent au dîner de ce soir… Répond Neji

- D'accord, et Naruto… ?

- Aucune idée… Souffle Sakura

- Il travaille peut-être encore… Fait remarquer Shino

- À moins que Shion ne l'ait coincé dans un coin pour abuser de lui ! Rit Saï

- Je l'imagine tout à fait faire ça ! Rit Kiba

- Ça arrangerait tes affaires… Hein Kiba… Râle Sakura

- Comment ça, ça m'arrange… ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, toi et Hinata !

- Et bien quoi moi et Hinata… ?!

- Vous êtes ensemble… Non… ?

Sasuke ne cessait de s'activer depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait ordonné à Miya de rester assise sur le canapé et d'attendre sagement près du feu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ses bruits du mouvement de sa tête, mais que faisait son amant.

- Sasuke… ?

- J'ai presque fini…

- Que fais-tu… ? Tu sais que je voulais…

Miya n'eut guère le temps de finir sa volonté, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étaient emparées des siennes, et leur baiser à peine terminé, la main de Sasuke s'empara de celle de la jeune fille.

- Allons-y… Dit-il la faisant relever

- Où… ?

- La où tu voulais aller…

- Euh…

Sasuke emporta sa belle à l'extérieur. Il se munit de deux cordages qu'il posa à côté du grand sac préparé. Il se posa dans un espace large et fit les signes d'invocation. Miya sentit une légère brise froide atteindre ses joues et ses oreilles perçurent un cri de :

- Un faucon… ?

Sasuke accrocha le sac à l'aide des deux cordages sur le dos de son oiseau. Sa tâche accomplie, il se dirigea vers Miya.

- Euh… Nous allons voyager sur…

- Oui…

- Euh… Sasuke… J'ai…

- Tu as le vertige… ?

- Oui…

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper son rictus. Il s'approcha davantage sur son amante et murmura à son oreille.

- Il ne fallait pas me dire ça…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Accroche-toi à moi très fermement…

Il chopa à vive allure le bras de son amante et la posa sur son faucon. Il chevaucha à son tour l'animal.

- Taka ! Le nomme ce dernier

L'oiseau poussa un cri répondant à la voix de son maître et secoua ses ailes à vives allures. Il s'élança dans les airs, sous les cries apeurés de Miya. La jeune femme accrocha fortement les hanches de son amant et serra sa taille, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Sasuke…

- Il faut que tu me guides, je ne sais pas où se trouve la forêt d'argent… ?

- Il faut commencer par aller à Kichou…

- D'accord…

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent vite au village, le faucon dirigea rapidement les amants à leur destination.

- Ensuite…

- Il faut aller dans la forêt, le plus à l'Ouest…

- Très bien…

Ils survolèrent enfin la forêt. Miya demanda à Sasuke d'arrêter son faucon.

- Nous sommes arrivés… ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais on ne pourra pas continuer le chemin avec ton faucon…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Hum… La forêt d'argent est souterraine… Il faut traverser quelque peu la forêt de Kichou, prendre une grotte et suivre les tunnels, puis, on traverse une cascade et nous serons arrivés…

- Je vois… Taka est trop imposant pour passé… ?

- Non, mais… Rougit-elle

Miya, malgré la présence de Sasuke, n'était pas rassurée quant à la sécurité de ce mode de « transport ».

- Que va-t-on voir dans cette forêt… ?

- Et bien… Chaque année, au période d'hiver les plus froides, les animaux de la forêt regagnent le Sud… Ceux sont des animaux vraiment rares et très beaux, ils se dirigent en tribu vers le lac de Daiyamon'do, afin de survivre pour l'hiver…

Sasuke était surpris d'entendre les révélations de Miya. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la forêt de Kichou abritait un tel endroit. Il se gardait aussi de penser que cet endroit était sûrement préservé, dans la limite d'un secret antique. La jeune femme lui faisait confiance pour l'emmener dans cet endroit, car même dans les plus grand livre d'histoire, personne ne parlait de Kichou et encore moins de la forêt d'argent.

Quelque chose lui fit croire, que Miya et ses vingt-cinq habitants étaient plus que des bohèmes aimant seulement la nature dans son extrême.

Devant le visage interrogateur de son amant, Miya s'attrista. Cette visite ne l'intéressait sûrement pas, ce n'était pas un événement très attrayant, juste un spectacle admirable, sensible, pas très captivant pour un homme.

- On peut rentrer si tu veux… Je sais que ça va sûrement t'ennuyer…

- Non…

Sasuke tourna le dos et demanda à son faucon de poursuivre la route.

- Attend, Sasuke…

La dernière syllabe de son prénom fut prononcée dans un cri de peur, Miya ne cessait de pousser des cris à chaque virage que Taka prenait en limite à sa carrure. L'oiseau traversa la forêt à vive allure, esquivant les arbres, les branches, les rochers. Sasuke se régalait de cette adrénaline, il sentait les bras de son amante le serrer à rompre sa respiration.

Étrangement, il s'amusait de son état, sentir Miya le tenir comme si sa vie en dépendait, avoir confiance malgré ses yeux qui se fermaient. Oui. Les battements de cœur ardent de Sasuke le faisaient vivre.

Le faucon pénétra dans une grotte. La venue pour la première fois ne fit peur à l'oiseau qui poursuivit sa route comme une habitude. Il rentra dans une grotte, plongea dans un puits, ou les échos entendaient le prénom de Sasuke suppliée par son amante. Il repassa un chemin de cailloux puis suivit les traces des tunnels.

Sasuke aperçoit enfin au loin une cascade, l'oiseau se jeta dans celle-ci - protégé par un bouclier de chakra de son maître pour ne pas être trempés. Ils rompirent le courant d'eau et Sasuke ordonna à son faucon de se stopper.

Miya accrochait Sasuke comme une survie, elle avait la tête contre son dos, les yeux fermés et le visage inquiet.

- Miya…

- Oui… ?

- Nous sommes arrivés…

- Où ça, au paradis… ? Questionne celle-ci dans une ironie fâcheuse

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qu'il n'avait plus la force de retenir, et un léger rire se dispersa entre ses lèvres.

- Taka, pose-nous…

Le faucon s'exécuta. Il se posa à terre. Sasuke descendit le premier. Il tendit ensuite sa main et la posa sur le bras de Miya.

- Tu viens… ?

- Oui… Dit-elle tremblante.

Miya tendit ses bras, Sasuke la porta et la descendit au sol.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mon cœur ne cesse de battre à vive allure! Se fâche celle-ci

Sasuke, attendrit par cette mine qu'il ne connaissait pas de Miya, se pencha sur elle et vola un baiser langoureux.

Il quitta ce baiser gourmand et d'un air taquin, posa des mots sur ce baiser.

- Est-ce que ton cœur est sur le point d'exploser maintenant… ?

- Sasuke… Rougit-elle

- Quand rencontrons-nous la tribu… ?

- Dans une heure environ, je peux te faire visiter la forêt si tu veux…

- Oui…

Sasuke enlaça la main de Miya et tous deux se promenèrent dans cette immense forêt d'argent. Cette étendue était imposante. Des arbres par milliers se posaient devant eux, des fleurs survivant au froid glacial soignaient le décor. Une rivière longeait la forêt, de légers cristaux flottaient dans cette source. Cet endroit était fulgurant de beauté et il éveillait davantage la curiosité de Sasuke.

Comment deviner que sous les terres de Konoha se trouvait un tel endroit.

Kichou était étrange, les habitants aussi, et Miya… ?

Il regardait son amante, elle souriait, ravie de reconnaître même sans sa vue cet endroit magique. Il ne put empêcher ce « boum » au cœur, ce frison qui parcourait son échine, son corps qui réclamait le sien, sa présence qu'il voulait accrocher à la sienne.

Ne voulant rentrer dans un délire, il serra davantage la main de Miya dans la sienne et dicta avec simplicité et rigueur, ce qu'il voyait à son amante.

L'ambiance entre les shinobis était dès plus calme. L'absence curieuse de certains de leurs amis avait jeté un froid, et la réflexion sans réponse de Sakura aussi.

Par ailleurs, Kiba souhaitait deviner les raisons de cette remarque. Il posa ses baguettes et réveilla les ninjas de toutes pensées.

- Sakura… ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu entendais quoi tout à l'heure par « vous êtes ensemble »… ?

- Hinata et toi formez un couple non ? Dit-elle agacée

- Hinata et moi… ? Un couple… ?

Kiba aurait pu s'étouffer d'étonnement. Non pas que cette idée lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, le vétérinaire avait toujours eu des sentiments ambigus pour son amie, mais rien de bien concret étant donné qu'il savait mieux que personne les sentiments de la kunoichi pour Naruto.

- Hinata et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Bah voyons !

- Sakura, tu n'ignores pas les sentiments de Hinata pour Naruto…

- Kiba… Souffle Shino

- Quoi, ça va, tout le monde le sait, il n'y a que ce baka pour ne rien savoir !

- Baka… ? Si Naruto est si triste ces derniers temps, c'est bien à cause d'elle !

- Quoi… ? Mais attend, pourquoi me faire la morale, alors que tu es avec Naruto !

- Moi… ? Avec Naruto, ça ne vas pas non ?!

- Mais c'est ce que Naruto à dit à Hinata… ?!

- Quoi… ?

- Naruto a envoyé une lettre à Hinata pour lui dire de ne plus l'attendre que comme une sœur car il avait des sentiments pour toi !

- Quoi ?! S'écrit-il tous

- Naruto a dit à Hinata par lettre qu'il aimait Sakura ! S'indigne Tenten

- De l'attendre comme une sœur… ?! S'étonne Ino

- Naruto n'aurait pas pu faire ça… Exprime Temari

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, j'ai lu moi-même cette lettre ! Affirme Kiba

- Je comprends mieux son air toujours triste maintenant… Souffle Neji

- Attendez, attendez, je veux bien reconnaître que Naruto est stupide, mais pas à ce point ! Affirme Shikamaru

- Pourtant, je peux te jurer que j'ai eu cette lettre entre les mains !

- C'est vraiment étrange, Naruto est loin d'être de nature lâche et surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments… Réplique Saï

- Oui, et surtout envers Hinata… Ajoute Lee

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ce délire encore ! S'agace Sakura

- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond là-dedans ! Réfléchit Ino

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis certaine que Naruto estime profondément Hinata ! S'indigne Sakura, se levant

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves… ? Après tout c'est leur problème… Répond Shikamaru

- Déjà ce sont mes amis et ça me regarde ! Et de plus, ces deux imbéciles ont la chance de s'aimer et ils passent à côté… Dit-elle plus tristement

Le silence se fit. Ino comprenait très bien ce que Sakura ressentait. Elle qui ait dans une situation si compliqué avec Sasuke, ces deux là s'aimaient sincèrement et ils se passaient sans cesse à côté.

- Je vais tuer ce baka ! S'écrie soudainement Sakura, tapant du poing sur la table.

Sasuke et Miya étaient de nouveau en compagnie de Taka, sur son dos. Il virevoltait au dessus de la rivière et attendait les ordres de son maître.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder Sasuke…

- Oui…

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas j'espère…

- Dois-je te préciser que j'ai horreur de me répéter…

- Euh… ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il posa une main sur la joue de son amante et colla son front au sien.

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais à tes côtés… Tu le sais… !

- Oui…

Soudainement, les deux amants entendirent des pas bruyant d'animaux. Sasuke pencha le regard et vit une flopée d'animaux sauvage s'élancer en troupe le long de cette rivière.

De grand cerf d'une race inconnue gambadaient à l'avant du troupeau, des biches les suivaient. Des chevaux sauvages les galopaient, des aigles et faucons survolaient cette colonie. Des petits animaux, tels que des lapins, des renards, suivaient à l'arrière.

Ce qui surprenait le plus Sasuke, c'était leur pelage étrange. Blanc et gris. Il brillait presque.

- C'est à cause de leur fourrure brillante que l'on appelle cette forêt, la forêt d'argent… Répond Miya aux pensées de Sasuke

- Taka… !

Le faucon pousse un cri et suivit la troupe d'animaux.

Ils illuminaient cette forêt, dégageaient respects et bienveillances. Ces animaux étaient sauvages et pourtant avaient l'air si unis malgré toutes les espèces différentes qu'ils représentaient. Ils gambadaient à vive allure, et se laissaient suivre sans peur par un imposant oiseau et deux humains.

Taka survola la rivière, il plongea ses ailes dans l'eau et ces congénères en firent autant. Le spectacle était merveilleux, une pureté sans fin.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre, autant de sérénité en si peu de jour, c'était trop pour cet homme au cœur fermé.

Mais son incontrôlable affection pour Miya le poussa à décrire chaque mouvement, chaque scène, chaque image qu'il percevait. Il dictait en détail ce qui l'impressionnait.

La jeune femme lui donnait des moments de sagesse inoubliable, mais jusqu'où comptait-elle l'emmener… ?

Miya sentit Taka s'arrêter.

- Ils sont arrivés… ?

- Oui…

Sasuke avait devant lui, une immense cascade. L'eau descendait jusqu'à une source, où les animaux se régalaient. Des fruits, de l'eau fraîche, du feuillage vert, un paradis. Ici les plantes et les fleurs n'avaient pas pris froid. Tout était coloré, cet endroit était spécial.

- Non…

Miya attacha la taille de Sasuke, pour l'empêcher d'avancer avec Taka.

- Miya… ?

- Une fois arrivé à la frontière, on ne peut plus les rejoindre…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Car c'est leur domaine… Ils vont s'accoupler, hiberner, se préparer à l'arrivée du printemps, il ne faut plus les déranger…

- Je vois…

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois ce paysage, les animaux avaient leurs yeux rivés sur eux. Leur tête exprimait grâce, comme un sourire, un remerciement.

- Taka…

Le faucon fit demi-tour et retourna dans la forêt d'argent. Sasuke était perplexe, ici menait le printemps, l'hiver. Ce lac Daiyamon'do, était d'une atmosphère froide, mais les plantes résistaient comme en été.

Quel lieu étrange…

Soudainement, Sasuke ressentit une présence étrange. Un chakra inconnu se disperse dans ses sens. Il vagua son regard de gauche à droite, mais ne vit personne. Il aurait juré d'avoir ressentit une présence pourtant.

- Sasuke… ?

- Taka, descend…

L'oiseau s'exécuta. Il se posa dans un coin de la forêt, avec le plus de place possible. Sasuke descendit et fit de même pour Miya.

- Il faut rentrer Sasuke, il est tard…

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…

Miya ne put poser une question de plus, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étaient emparées des siennes.

Sakura fonça tête baissée en direction de la demeure de son ami.

- Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée de la suivre… ? Demande Kiba à Ino

- Demande plutôt ça à nos amis !

Kiba se retourna et fut surpris du groupe de ninja qui les suivait.

- Vous étiez obligé de tous venir… ?! Demande le maître chien

- Évidement, figure toi que Hinata et Naruto, ne sont pas que vos amis, ce sont les nôtres aussi et nous voulons savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Affirme Tenten

- Surtout que ce comportement ne leur ressemble pas ! Exprime Temari

- Ouais, les filles je comprends, mais vous les mecs, vous foutez quoi !? S'agace Kiba

- Hinata est ma cousine ! Réplique Neji

- Hinata est ma meilleure amie ! Se défend Shino

- Je suis la mère de mon enfant ! Affirme Shikamaru

- Naruto est le Hokage et est donc sous ma protection ! Sourit Saï

- J'apporte le dîner à Naruto ! Réplique Choji paquet en main

- Et moi je viens pour tous vous surveiller ! Rit Lee

- Ouais… Boude Kiba

Sakura et les autres arrivèrent devant la demeure de Naruto. Sakura frappa comme une acharnée à la porte de ce dernier.

- Namikaze, Uzumaki, Naruto ! Ouvre cette porte ! Tout de suite ! S'exclame Sakura

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto à moitié endormi frottant ses yeux.

- Quoi… ?

Naruto reçut un coup de poing suprême de son amie et se retrouva encastré dans son mur.

- Ça faisait longtemps… Rit Saï

Il en sortit vite, puisque Sakura venait de le défaire du mur en le tirant par le col de son tee-shirt.

- Naruto ! Es-tu l'homme le plus stupide de cette terre !

- Quoi… ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui, il se défit de l'emprise de son amie et regarda les autres abasourdis.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous chez moi… ?! Ricane ce dernier

- Je suis venue te tuer, baka ! Comment as-tu osé dire à Hinata que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, et par lettre qui plus est !

- Quoi… ?!

- Oui, j'ai lu la lettre que tu as envoyé à Hinata, Naruto, et je dois te dire que je suis déçu de ton comportement... S'indigne Kiba

- C'est vrai, comment peux-tu rejeter Hinata ! S'écrie Tenten

- Et surtout par courrier ! S'indigne Ino

- Nous ne te savions pas si lâche ! L'attaque Temari

Naruto pâlit devant cette bande de fille acharnée. Mais il redescendit vite sur terre, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de dire… ?

- Non, mais attendez, je n'ai pas rejeté Hinata, c'est elle qui m'a rejeté !

- Pas étonnant après la lettre qu'elle a reçu ! S'exprime Kiba

- Ma lettre n'avait rien de repoussant, bien au contraire ! S'énerve ce dernier

- Non, mais tu plaisantes là, tu as carrément dit à Hinata de ne plus l'attendre, de te considérer comme un frère et que tu aimais encore Sakura ?!

- Quoi, non mais tu es malade ! C'est Hinata qui m'a dit ces mots, qu'elle ne m'espérait plus depuis longtemps et qu'elle m'attendait comme un frère ! Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes ensemble non ?!

- Quoi, mais enfin, n'importe quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a dit ça à la fin !? S'agace Kiba

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent. Effectivement, personne ne leur avait dit concrètement et surtout pas l'une des deux concernés, qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils pâlissent, regrettant de s'en être pris à leur ami et d'avoir sous-entendue des circonstances sans réel fait.

- Bref, tout ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies rejeté Hinata, Naruto ! S'agace Sakura

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas rejeté !

- Naruto, j'ai eu la lettre entre les mains, tu disais bien à Hinata ce que je viens de te dire ! Tu l'as brisé !

- Non, c'est elle qui m'a brisé !

Ses amis étaient bouche-bée, Naruto avait l'air si déchiré en cet instant, ils percevaient une tristesse profonde, presque déchirante.

- Naruto, Kiba nous assure d'avoir lu cette lettre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? Demande Neji

- Je n'en sais rien, je vous jure que la lettre que j'ai écris disais tout le contraire… Je lui disais que Sakura et moi étions de très bons amis et que j'étais désolé d'avoir laissé passé du temps, mais que dès que je reviendrais, nous parlerions tous les deux… C'est tout, je n'ai rien mis d'autre…

- Mais…

- Et je peux vous assurez que sa lettre me rejette totalement… J'ai même demandé à Kurama si cette lettre était d'elle, et c'était le cas !

- C'est impossible ! Affirme Kiba

- Mais…

Naruto cessa le moindre mot, pensée, ou réflexion. Une seule réponse venait en tête au jeune homme. Il serra soudainement ses poings de rage.

- Shion…

Sasuke installa le campement qu'il avait emporté. Miya quant à elle, préparait un feu de bois. Elle s'installa près de ce dernier et proposa de l'aide à Sasuke.

- Veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose… ?

- Non, merci… J'ai fini…

- D'accord…

Sasuke finit de monter la tente. Il installa les couchettes et retourna près de Miya.

La jeune femme sentit la présence de son amant à ses côtés, et sa main frôla sa joue.

- Viens…

Miya prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et se releva.

- Où va-t-on… ?

- Tu verras… Susurre ce dernier à son oreille

Sasuke et Miya marchèrent dans la forêt. Le jeune homme avait repéré dans les airs, un endroit reposant et relaxant pour son amante. La jeune femme souriait, elle connaissait cette foret sur le bout des doigts, elle devinait où son amant la guide.

Elle fut troublée que Sasuke ai pu y penser.

Il était tellement attentif, bienveillant, gentil. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une merveille de ce monde au creux de ses bras, d'être une nouvelle chance, une vie meilleure, un bonheur jamais ressenti.

- Pourquoi tu sers aussi fort ma main… ? Demande ce dernier

- Parce que… Rougit-elle

- …

- J'espère ne jamais la lâcher…

- …

- Quoi qu'il arrive… Dit-elle plus tristement

Sasuke stoppa ses pas. Comment ça :

- Quoi qu'il arrive… ?

- Euh, oui, enfin, je veux dire… Euh…

Sasuke trouvait Miya tendue depuis ce matin. Elle paraissait moins heureuse, moins libre, plus discrète, dans la limite de l'inquiétude.

Que se passait-il… ?

Le ninja poursuivit sa route, et derrière de nombreux arbres, et de feuillet buisson, une buée chaude s'évapora.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent devant une source chaude, en plein cœur de cette immense forêt. Miya sourit, elle avait parfaitement deviné où son bien-aimé l'avait guidé.

Il se posa devant elle, le regard flamboyant. Il ôta son manteau, et le sien, puis enleva son tee-shirt, et s'attaqua à la robe de son amante. Il fit glisser le tissu le long du corps gracieux de son amante et savoura ce moment. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et les guida toutes deux à s'approcher de la source. Sasuke ôta son dernier vêtement et pénétra avec son amante dans ce bain chaud.

Les deux amants profitèrent de cette eau douce et chaude. La sensation était forte agréable en ce temps d'hiver.

Sasuke prit Miya dans ses bras, il dégustait la beauté infinie de sa moitié. En sa présence, il était comme transporté, envahit d'un bonheur qui ne voulait se consumer. Il posa une main sur la joue de son amante et profita de sa présence.

Miya était tellement tendre, elle dégageait sûreté et sincérité, il n'avait peur de rien avec elle. Il n'avait plus peur de vivre, et de savourer des sentiments d'amour. Il captura ses lèvres, de manière gourmande, ses baisers étaient toujours sucrés. Miya entoura le cou de Sasuke, des papillons chatouillaient continuellement son ventre à chaque touché de son bien-aimé.

Sasuke emmena Miya dans le milieu de la source, profitant de ce câlin délicat. Il ne pouvait quitter ses baisers, il caressait ses cheveux ondulés par l'eau, cette peau légèrement hâlée où des gouttes venaient se perdre érotiquement.

Il embrassa son épaule, puis fit glisser la brettelle de son sous vêtement afin de la croquer plus savoureusement. Il enleva entièrement ce tissu et dans la fougue de son geste, il mit à nue leur deux corps.

La tension monta vite, ils étaient en alchimie parfaite, toujours attiré l'un par l'autre, le silence guidait leurs pensées sans honte, ils se comprenaient en échangeant quelques regards, quelques gestes. Sasuke guida Miya contre le bord de la source, appuyant son dos contre un rocher. Elle entoura de ses jambes fines les hanches de Sasuke sensuellement et embrassa fougueusement cet homme qui la rendait folle.

Sasuke léchait, mordait, embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau, il était comme aimanté vers cet être d'exception. Son ventre lui ordonnait de crier son amour, sa plénitude, il pouvait désormais s'avouer être tombé amoureux de Miya.

Un sentiment d'amour indestructible. Depuis leur rencontre, il se sentait capable de tout, de succomber à n'importe quels sentiments, il était en grâce avec cette femme.

Remuant ses reins sensuellement, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bien-être le plus extrême. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se touchèrent, se griffèrent, se caressèrent. Elle aimerait tant le voir, l'apercevoir, son regard, ses expressions, pourquoi la vie l'avait obligé à ne plus voir que de fines ombres.

Leur respiration se saccadait, se ralentissait, ils expiraient leur bien-être mutuelle. L'orgasme venait chatouiller tout leur être, et se tenaient fermement l'un à l'autre pour déguster ce sentiment naturellement bon.

Ils se regardaient, elle percevait son bonheur, il percevait son amour. Ils se volèrent un baiser et sortirent de l'eau. Ils se vêtirent et blottirent leur corps l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

Au campement, Sasuke raviva le feu afin que la chaleur persiste. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la tente et se confinèrent dans les couchettes.

- Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée Sasuke…

- Je t'en prie…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as apprécié… ? Demande celle-ci timidement.

- J'apprécie chaque instant avec toi… Avoue ce dernier gêné

Miya sourit. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, et se blottit contre lui.

- Bonne nuit… Dit-elle tendrement

- Bonne nuit… Miya…

Sasuke ferma les yeux, n'en revenant pas d'être aussi heureux.

Le dimanche fut calme. Sasuke et Miya rentraient paisiblement chez eux. Savourant les souvenirs de cette nuit inoubliable.

Naruto ruminait chez lui, il n'en revenait pas que tous ses amis aient débarqué chez lui, pour lui faire part de la situation avec Hinata.

Se portait-elle si mal que ça… ?

Le jour suivant, Naruto était d'humeur exécrable, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de ce week-end, ne pensant qu'à son amour pour Hinata et sa déception pour Shion.

Naruto pénétra dans son bureau furieux et claqua la porte.

- Kakashi, Yamato, laissez-nous ! Ordonne ce dernier

Les deux conseillers se demandaient bien les raisons de l'humeur massacrante de leur Hokage. Le jeune homme paraissait agacé, énervé, les deux shinobis préfèrèrent prendre congé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? Chuchote une jeune femme

- Tsunade… ? Sakura… ? Marmonne Kakashi

- Que faites-vous là… ? Demande Yamato

- On a croisé Naruto tellement énervé dans les rues de Konoha qu'on voulait savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Rougit Sakura

- Je vois… Souffle les deux hommes

Les jeunes gens se calèrent curieusement derrière la porte et tendirent leurs oreilles.

- Naruto… Quelle humeur… Que se passe-t-il… ?

- J'ai horreur qu'on joue avec les sentiments des gens ! Commence ce dernier énervé

- Quoi… ? Comment ça… Bégaye quelque peu celle-ci

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as falsifié la lettre que j'ai écrite à Hinata !

- Quoi… Mais de quoi tu parles… ?

- J'ai écrit à Hinata lors de mon voyage à Shukuba, pour clarifier la situation entre Sakura et moi, que je m'excusais du temps que j'avais laissé couler entre nous et pour finir, je lui demandais de m'attendre…

- Ah… C'est…

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprends que Hinata a reçu de ma part une lettre disant totalement l'inverse ?!

- Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être mal interprété tes mots…

- Shion !

Shion fut désarmée, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de cette accusation, elle ne pouvait que mettre en avant ses sentiments.

- Je t'aime Naruto…

Tous restèrent abasourdis, Shion déclarait ouvertement son amour au jeune homme.

Naruto malgré sa mauvaise humeur, lut en ces mots un sentiment sincère.

- Je suis désolée… Sanglote celle-ci

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Te rends-tu comptes que tu as brisé Hinata... !

- Non, non je ne le sais pas, lorsqu'on aime on se soucie pas mal des autres !

- Alors tu étais prête à briser une personne honnête et sincère pour parvenir à tes fins, quels genres de sentiment tu éprouves au juste !?

- Je t'aime… Dit-elle s'agrippant à sa veste. Ne donnerais-tu pas tout ton être pour avoir la personne que tu aimes… ? Je t'ai tellement attendu, dès que j'ai appris que Tsunade donnait sa place, j'ai quitté mon village… Pour toi ?! Parce que je ne t'ai pas oublié…

- Shion… Dit-il prenant ses poignets. Aussi difficile que peu l'être un refus, j'aurai préféré que tu m'avoues tes sentiments dès ton arrivé… J'y aurais répondu… Dit-il calmement

- Je sais… Mais, mais il y avait cette fille, Hinata, j'ai vu qu'elle t'aimait aussi et… Et…

- Et tu étais prête à tout pour nous séparer…

- …

- Tu es égoïste Shion, parce que Hinata aurait compris…

- Quoi… ?! Cette fille ne se bat même pas pour toi !

- Tu te rends compte que malgré cette fausse lettre, celle où tu dis que je suis amoureux de Sakura, Hinata a répondu solennellement, souhaitant mon bonheur… C'est ça, aimer… Souhaitait le bonheur de l'autre au sacrifice du sien…

- …

Tous furent fiers de Naruto, il mûrissait de jour en jour, comprenant enfin le sentiment de l'amour.

- Shion… Tes sentiments m'honorent, mais ce que tu as fais est vraiment cruelle…

- Naruto… Je t'aime… J'aurais tout fait pour te conquérir…

- Je vois ça… Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments…

- Pourquoi… ?! Je suis beaucoup mieux que cette fille, je suis prête à tout pour toi, au pire, je veux tout de donner, je veux ton bonheur moi aussi, je suis jolie, brillante, forte…

- Sûrement… Sourit Naruto

- Que… Quoi… Pourquoi tu souris…

- Shion, aimer ne signifie pas être meilleure, l'amour ne s'explique pas, c'est une exception inconnue qui fait que l'on tombe amoureux…

- …

- Hinata… Me dévoue un amour considérable depuis l'enfance… Elle a faillit mourir plus d'une fois pour moi, sacrifiant sa vie sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à moi… L'amour c'est être égoïste envers soi-même, pas envers les autres…

- …

- Enfin… Aimer, c'est… Compliqué… Dit-il gêné. Je ne sais pas comment réellement décrire le sentiment que j'ai pour Hinata, je sais juste qu'il est…

- Tu es amoureux… Tu es amoureux Naruto… ?

- Oui… Oui, j'aime Hinata… Sourit-il tendrement

Un sourire fondit sur le visage de ceux qui écoutaient ces mots. Naruto dévoilant à cœur ouvert qu'il était amoureux de Hinata, qu'il aimait, un « boum » au cœur ravie ceux qui avaient toujours pris soin de ce blond.

- Tu sais… Je me dis sans cesse que je ne la mérite vraiment pas… Toutes ces années à m'aimer en silence, ne cessant de me faire comprendre, et moi qui ne pensait qu'à devenir le meilleur Hokage, un meilleur ami pour Sasuke, j'ai… Oublié quelque peu cette jeune femme…

- …

- Aujourd'hui plus que tout, je veux la mériter… Pas la conquérir, la mériter… Sourit-il fièrement

Shion sentit son cœur se briser, non seulement l'homme qu'elle aimait n'éprouvait se sentiment en retour, mais elle réalisa le mal qu'elle avait fait à Naruto, et le plus difficile à admettre c'était cette déception dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée… Naruto…

- Ah… C'est rien… Mais je préférerais que tu accorde tes excuses à Hinata…

- C'est rien… ? Comment ça c'est rien… ?

- J'imagine que l'amour peut tout vaincre, alors… J'ai été déçue de Hinata en sachant que tu avais falsifié la lettre, car elle a cru que je pourrais lui dire ces mots par courrier… Mais bon, j'ai ma part de responsabilité… Je n'aurais pas du ignorer tout ce temps mes sentiments…

- Je vois… Tu l'aimes vraiment… Dit-elle agacée

- Euh… Oui… Rougit-il

- Bon… J'irais présenter mes excuses à Hinata…

- Je préfère aller la voir d'abord… Tu lui diras après…

- Comme tu veux…

- Bien…

- Naruto… Je… Je vais partir…

- Euh… ?

- Oui, je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec elle… Tu sais, je ne suis pas parfaite, mais j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, alors… Je reste jusqu'à la célébration de ta quatrième année de Hokage, et ensuite je partirais…

- Tu es sure… ?

- Oui…

- Très bien… Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça… Je t'apprécie Shion…

- Merci… Sourit-elle. Je reviendrais dans quelque temps…

- D'accord… Euh… ? La célébration de ma quatrième année… ?!

- Oui, c'est dans trois jours… ! Tu as oublié… ? Se moque-t-elle

- Ah, bah, euh, oui…

- Naruto, tu es tête en l'air !

- Désolé…

- Il faut que tu prépares ton discours !

- Oui, je m'y mets tout de suite ! Je rappelle Kakashi et Yama…

Naruto ouvrit la porte et ses amis lui tombèrent tous dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites tous là ! S'agace le blond

- Ah, ah, désolée Naruto, on, on… Bégaye Sakura

- On… On voulait savoir si tout allait bien ! Ricane Tsunade

- Vous êtes impossible, ce que vous avez fait est irrespectueux ! S'agace le blond

- Désolé Hokage… Dirent les curieux

- Je vous pardonne si vous m'aidez à écrire mon discours ! Boude ce dernier

- Tu rêves ! Lui répondent les protagonistes

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Sakura s'empressa de retourner à l'Hôpital pour raconter la scène de ce matin à Ino. Les deux conseillers accordèrent une aide d'idée à leur chef, quant à Shion, elle laissait déjà le temps agir sur son cœur meurtris.

Le crépuscule se leva. Naruto quitta son bureau et se dirigea à la demeure des Hyûga. Il était tendu, il allait enfin avoir une conversation avec Hinata sur leur situation. Il espérait que la jeune femme croira ses propos. Il ne cessait de penser aux mille façons de lui dire ces trois fameux mots, quelle était la meilleure situation, devait-il lui dire aujourd'hui, n'était-ce pas préférable d'attendre un premier, tête à tête.

- Ma tête va exploser !

Sans se rendre compte du chemin parcouru, il se trouvait devant la grande porte en bois de la résidence Hyûga. Il sonna la cloche pour prévenir de son arrivé. Il attendit quelques secondes et fut accueillit par une vieille dame.

- Bonsoir… Sourit Naruto

- Hokage… ! Quel honneur, que puis-je faire pour vous… ? S'incline la jeune femme

- « Ils sont vraiment bien éduqué dans cette famille ! » Euh… Je souhaiterais voir Mademoiselle Hyûga Hinata… « Ça me fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça » ! Rit-il pour lui-même

- Mademoiselle Hyûga n'est pas là cher Hokage…

- Ah, puis-je l'attendre dans votre demeure… ?

- Je ne crains Hokage, elle est partie avec son père aux sources chaudes de Yuta…

- Oh… Je vois… Dit-il déçu. Et quand reviennent-ils… ?

- Dans trois jours Hokage…

- Je vois… Bien, merci de votre accueil Madame, à bientôt…

- À bientôt Hokage…

Naruto repartit déçu. Lui qui stressait de voir Hinata, la déception de ne pas l'apercevoir étant encore plus insupportable.

- Hokage… ?

Naruto se retourna et vit son ami.

- Bonsoir Neji… Tu peux m'appeler Naruto tu sais…

- Oui, désolé… Tu venais voir Hinata… ?

- Oui, la maîtresse de maison m'a dit qu'elle était partie…

- Oui, elle était fatiguée, mon oncle l'a donc emmené se ressourcer…

- C'est bien… Ils sont beaucoup plus proches, ça fait plaisir…

- Oui…

- Bon, je ne vais pas déranger, à bientôt Neji…

Naruto partit l'air désespéré, des jours et des jours, qu'il n'avait vue Hinata, ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, et trois jours de plus à l'attendre semblaient une éternité.

- Donne… !

- Quoi… ? Dit-il se retournant

- La fleur de Lys…

Naruto pointa ses yeux à sa main. Une fleur de Lys était dans sa paume. Un présent qu'il voulait lui apporter, Ino certifiant que c'était sa fleur préférée.

- Ce n'est pas utile, quand elle reviendra, elle sera fanée...

- La fleur peut-être, mais pas le message qu'elle voulait donner…

- Euh…

Naruto regarda Neji abasourdi. Son ami venait de lui annoncer un bien joli sentiment, et il avait raison, cette fleur sera froissée, mais pas le sentiment qu'elle apportait.

- Oui… Dit-il tendant la fleur à Neji

- …

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie… Naruto… !

Neji prit congé, et laissa son plus fidèle ami seul avec ses pensées.

Sasuke et Miya étaient savoureusement assis près d'un lac, se situant à quelques pas de la demeure Uchiha.

Sasuke était posé au sur un tronc d'arbre, Miya était posé juste devant lui, son corps contre son torse. Il avait entouré soigneusement ses bras autour d'elle, afin qu'elle ait le plus de chaleur. Miya aimait la nature, et Sasuke lui offrait toujours des moments d'apaisement en observant simplement les étoiles du soir.

- Tu as froid… ? Demande Sasuke

- Non… Je suis bien… Dit-elle se serrant davantage à son amant

- Bien… Tu sais qu'il y a une fête dans trois jours… ?

- Oui… Répond nonchalant Miya

- On fête la paix entre les pays et le sacre de Naruto…

- Ah… C'est bien…

- Je t'ennuie ! Râle ce dernier

- Non, non, pardon… Je t'écoute… Dit-elle se tournant vers Sasuke

- Miya, tout vas bien… ?

- Oui…

- Tu es étrange depuis quelques jours…

- Non, je t'assure que tout vas bien… Sourit-elle

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir…

- Je ne te mens pas Sasuke…

- Tu n'es pas heureuse… ?

- Arrête !

Miya enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et entoura de ses bras sa nuque.

- Ne dis pas ça, comment peux-tu prétendre ça avec tout ce que l'on vit ensemble ! Dit-elle lui faisant face

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il te…

Sasuke fut coupé dans son élan. Il sentit une présence, la même que l'autre nuit, menaçante et épilant.

Sasuke se leva, et se posa devant Miya.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Tu ne sens pas une présence… ?!

- Non…

Sasuke observa et activa son Sharingan, quand soudainement, une silhouette se fit apparaître derrière un arbre, de l'autre côté du lac. Il avait à peine le temps de se donner l'information, qu'il reçut en sa faveur de Kunai.

- Sasuke !

Le jeune homme les avait évités, l'un ne griffant que sa joue.

Furieux, le jeune homme se lança à la poursuite de son ennemi qui prit la fuite.

- Sasuke, attend !

Miya le poursuivit, se concentrant sur ses bruits de pas.

- Sasuke, arrête, lai… Sasuke !

Le jeune homme reçut désormais une attaque, une boule de feu venait en direction du jeune homme, Sasuke riposta avec son katon, dégradant l'attaque de son ennemi plus faible apparemment.

- Invocation !

Sasuke fit appel à Manda, son serpent blanc. L'ennemi, voyant apparaître cette immense bête féroce, se replia et disparut, il s'évapora dans les airs.

- Merde !

- Sasuke… !

Miya percuta son dos, elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

- Sasuke…

- Miya, tout vas bien… ?

- C'est à moi de poser cette question… !

- Oui, ça va…

- Ne te jette pas sur un ennemi comme ça, ne sachant qui il est ! S'agace la jeune femme

- Oui… Je sais… Mais je t'ai cru en danger, alors je n'ai pas réfléchit…

Miya sentit son cœur cogner, Sasuke donnerait sa vie pour elle… ? Non… Pourquoi… ?

- Sasu…

Miya arrêta la prononciation du nom de son amant, son ouïe ayant détectée un son aiguë, angoissant, arrêtant le sang de couler dans ses veines, rendant la peau pâle, la gorge sèche, les membres fixes.

- Miya… S'inquiète Sasuke, voyant son amante l'air inquiète

- Un… Un serpent…

- Quoi… ?

- Non, pas de serpent, non… Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Miya s'affola d'un seul coup, la peur paralysa son cœur et sa tête, mais son corps apeuré lui ordonna de partir en courant.

- Miya !

La jeune femme affolée perdait tous ses sens, ses pas la guidaient de gauche à droite, ne sachant où aller, elle voulait juste s'éloigner de son ennemi.

- Miya !

Sasuke avait peur pour elle, il la voyait zigzaguer sans savoir où elle se dirigeait, il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse. Il concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et rattrapa son amante. Il se posa devant elle, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Miya…

- Non, lâchez moi, je ne veux pas, laissez moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, mes yeux, non ?!

La jeune femme criait, pleurait, se débattait, elle revivait un cauchemar.

- Miya, calme-toi, c'est moi, Sasuke… Miya, je t'en prie, reprend-toi ! Crie ce dernier

La jeune femme entendit la voix forte de son amant et cessa de bouger. Elle se calma, mais se confina en pleure dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Miya… Calme-toi…

Le trop d'émotion emporta Miya à s'effondrer de fatigue. Sasuke la porta dans ses bras et la mena dans sa demeure. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son amante, et la posa sur le lit. Il ôta ses chaussures, son manteau et la glissa sous les draps. Se mettant à l'aise à son tour, il s'allongea près d'elle. Il caressa son visage, remit ses cheveux en place et s'approcha davantage de sa bien-aimée. Il la prit dans ses bras, au risque de la réveiller. Mais le sommeil de Miya était profond.

Il la trouvait belle. Comme toujours. Elle était d'une beauté fulgurante, et sulfureuse dans leurs ébats.

Son cœur s'inquiétait. Pourquoi Miya s'était-elle inquiété pour ses yeux… ?

Il était vrai que Sasuke ne connaissait pas la raison de sa cécité, pensant banalement à un handicape de naissance.

Elle paraissait plus qu'effrayée à la présence de son serpent.

Pourquoi… ?

Sasuke perdait la moindre réflexion en présence de Miya. Il avait foncé tête baissé sur son ennemi, n'analysant aucunement la situation.

Réalisait-il les sentiments uniques qui le liaient désormais à Miya… ?

Sasuke embrassa la joue de son amante, et s'endormit à ses côtés.

- « Miya... »

Dans le coin d'une sombre forêt, un groupe d'individus s'étaient réuni.

- Bande d'imbécile, vous auriez pu blesser Miya ! S'agace la voix d'un vieil homme

- Pardon maître, nous avons attaqué sans réfléchir…

- Alors… ? Pensez-vous qu'ils sont assez proches… ?

- Oui maître, ils ne cessent de sortir, de passer du temps ensemble, Sasuke passe chaque nuit à la demeure de Miya, je pense que le Uchiha est à notre porté…

- Bien, c'est parfait… Que la vengeance commence…

Un sourire macabre et malicieux se glissa sur le visage de cet homme, qu'on pourrait croire de bon.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : Par où commencer ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que je lis tous vos commentaires et qu'ils me font plaisir à chaque fois ! Je tiens à remercier les plus fidèles ! Je ne parle pas que de cette fiction, mais surtout d'Ivresse qui est énormément suivi, mais je ferais un mot quand je serais sur l'autre ! Je voudrais répondre à vos commentaire, mais le système de réponse n'existe pas sur se site, dommage ! Donc, un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis aux anges quand je lis vos avis, rien de plus satisfaisant que de partager sa passion et d'en être remercie…

Aussi, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je suis passée par la partie action et je suis assez maladroite ! Je suis une novice en matière de scène d'action, surtout concernant le manga Naruto qui est très précis niveau technique :)) je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout avec ça et j'ai du me lancer car je ne pouvais pas bloquer ma fic éternellement :/ Je reconnais très sincèrement ma maladresse dans ce chapitre, mais il fallait bien que j'essaye quelque chose *-* ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ! Laisse vos avis et conseille pourquoi pas ! Merci encore à tous

**Chapitre 14 :** « _Les derniers survivants…_ »

Une lune pleine. De la neige qui tombait. Naruto ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Une longue journée l'attendait demain.

Il avait passé deux jours à préparer son discours, travailler sa prestance, monter les stands, décorer le village. Demain aura lieu la fête de sa quatrième année en tant que Hokage, et ce jour était également le jour de la fin de la guerre. Chaque année, une cérémonie avait lieu, mais cette année, dans le hasard de la vie, ils fêteront les cent ans du premier Hokage, Hashirama.

Cette journée sera donc essentielle pour le village de Konoha, et dans tout le pays du feu.

Puis,

Il pensait à ses retrouvailles avec Hinata. Demain était le jour parfait pour enfin s'expliquer avec elle, par ailleurs, cette année, son discours abordait enfin ses proches, il pouvait se le permettre.

Depuis des jours, il ne cessait de penser à elle, Hinata. La hâte de la voir hantait tout son corps, son cœur battait la chamade, et son ventre se tordait de désir. Il se remémora toute son enfance, tout ce qu'il avait laissé concernant la jeune kunoichi. Il avait été son modèle, son parcours dans la vie, son courage, sa détermination, son nindo.

Elle avait grandit plus vite que lui, ayant des déterminations courageuses, et fières. Elle accomplissait plus de bonnes œuvres que lui depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentait misérable devant cette femme pleine de volonté.

Pourquoi… ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il fallait être le plus grand « imbécile » pour laisser passer tout ce temps afin d'accorder enfin de l'importance aux sentiments de cette merveilleuse femme… ?

Naruto se maudissait en cet instant, depuis l'enfance, elle attendait, attendait un signe, un mot, un regard, mais…

Était-elle si indifférente qu'il le pensait pour lui… ?

Non,

En réalité, un lien s'était tissé ensemble, un lien spécial, et plus qu'exceptionnel. Il savait qu'elle était là, pour lui, surtout depuis sa déclaration face à Pain. Des souvenirs l'avaient bousculé, son cœur avait chaviré, il entendait pour la première fois, ces trois mots tant attendus.

« Parce que je t'aime… »

D'amour, d'amitié, peut lui importer, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ces mots. Et à la vue de sa mort, il était devenu fou, fou de rage, de colère, une envie de meurtre l'avait envahit, et Kyuubi avait répondu à sa demande.

En y repensant, elle était responsable de la rencontre avec ses parents.

Hinata était vraiment spécial pour lui.

Elle était toujours dans un coin de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait, il sentait une grande force, fier de lui, elle donnait courage et instinct. Un sentiment de sécurité.

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga.

L'héritière d'un clan célèbre à Konoha.

Une belle jeune femme, au sourire rassurant, à la tenue parfaite, aux réflexions généreuses, à la force souple, elle abordait la vie avec simplicité.

Ciel qu'elle lui manquait.

Comment avait-elle pu croire en de tels mots, des mots assurant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

Et c'était là qu'il se maudissait, il avait tellement ignoré Hinata, que le temps avait assombri ses sentiments et influencés ses doutes.

Qu'elle revienne vite, revienne avant que son amour ne s'envole.

- Hinata, reviens-moi… Souffle Naruto

Des yeux pâles regardaient profondément la lune, une lune brillante et belle.

Son regard était anxieux, demain attendait une longue journée à celle qui admirait cet astre.

- Hinata… ?

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise d'entendre son prénom.

- Père, vous ne dormez pas… ?

- Non, j'ai senti l'inquiétude de ma fille…

Hiashi prit place aux côtés de son enfant.

- Tu appréhendes notre retour… ?

- Oui…

- Je pensais t'avoir convaincu… Naruto n'est pas l'auteur de cette lettre…

- Père ! S'agace la jeune femme.

- …

- Comment, comment pouvez vous être sur de ça ! Naruto et moi nous sommes ignorés depuis la fin de la guerre… ! Et…

- Hinata… N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en l'homme que tu aimes…

- Euh…

Hinata rougit, et détourna son visage.

Pourquoi était-elle sur les nerfs… ?

Ce séjour avec son père lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais son cœur restait un cœur amoureux. En quête d'affection, de reconnaissance, d'amour. Hinata était malheureuse, malheureuse loin de celui qu'elle aimait, et ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour ses sentiments.

Naruto, l'homme qu'elle admirait depuis l'enfance. Celui pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée nombreuse fois, elle tenait à sa vie plus que tout en ce monde. Elle aimait son sourire, sa force, sa volonté, son courage, sa confiance, et cette lettre l'avait brisé, rien que de plus douloureux que d'être rejeté par la personne que l'on aime, la personne pour qui vous avez tout donné.

Hinata sentit son corps basculer, sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son père, et un baiser fut déposé sur sa chevelure.

- Hinata, rien ne vaut une conversation sincère… Laisse le doute de côté, et crois en lui…

- Oui…

Il admirait son dos à moitié dénudé. Ses cheveux châtain glissaient sur le drap. Sa respiration était lente, elle devait dormir paisiblement.

Là était bien son tourment, deux nuits que sa bien-aimée refusait de se donner à lui. Ils dormaient dans ce lit, se tournant le dos, elle paraissait perdue, songeuse, inquiète, elle ne le touchait plus, ne l'embrassait plus. Son regard était morose, ses gestes retenus, son beau sourire s'évanouissait dans l'ignorance.

Il angoissait.

Il bougea dans le lit, et prit cette jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Miya… Tu dors… Souffle Sasuke

- …

- Miya…

Il se torturait à la réveiller, il ne pouvait endurer encore longtemps se coup de poing incessant dans son ventre. La jeune femme gémissait, et se retourna face à Sasuke.

- Sasuke, je suis fatiguée…

- Miya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Rien… Dors Sasuke…

- Miya ! Crie ce dernier, se relevant

- …

- Tu m'ignores complètement depuis trois jours ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a ?! T'es-tu lassée de moi !?

- Non…

Miya se releva à son tour et Sasuke en profita pour se placer devant elle.

- Miya… Je te connais… Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête !

- Rien, je t'assure, ce n'est que de la fatigue…

- …

- Sasuke…

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher… Dit-il baissant son regard

- …

- Depuis notre rencontre… Je…

Il serra les dents, mordit sa lèvre, c'était difficile pour lui d'ouvrir son cœur, de déclarer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de vivre pour une personne, excepté son frère, ce monde lui paraissait plus facile sans personne avec qui survivre. Mais il n'avait pas choisit de tomber amoureux de Miya, c'était venu, naturellement, de façon magique et irréel.

Sasuke leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Miya. Il inspira profondément et lança sa confession.

- Miya, si tu as appris des propos sur moi, qui t'ont fait peur, ou qui t'ont dégoûté… Tu peux me poser les questions que tu désires…

- Sasuke, je t'ai dit que ton passé m'importait…

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis…

- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui je suis…

Sasuke approcha son visage de Miya et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Apprends-moi qui tu es dans ce cas… Souffle Sasuke

- Sasuke…

- Miya… Je… Je t'ai…

- Non ! S'écrie soudainement cette dernière

- …

- Ne me dis pas ces mots !

- J'ai combattu des mois avec moi-même, avec mes sentiments, j'ai du apprendre à accepter de vivre mon… C'est difficile, et toi tu veux m'empêcher de dire ces mots quand j'en ai le courage…

- Sasuke…

Miya était émue, elle versa des larmes silencieuses. S'il savait combien elle pouvait l'aimer aussi. Combien leur rencontre avait changé sa vie, avait grandit son être, avait découvert son sourire, enlevé tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en elle.

La jeune femme agrippa le cou de Sasuke, et embrassa langoureusement son amant. Il s'allongea sur elle, dévora ses lèvres, son cou, et profita de cet instant intense.

Ils se désiraient, toujours plus.

Elle savourait, dégustait, remplissait cette faim qui agonisait son sommeil. Elle se régalait, prenait plaisir à gâter sa faim. Elle touchait son ventre avec tendresse, amour, elle était heureuse.

- Temari… ?

- Shikamaru… Je t'ai réveillé…

Shikamaru s'approcha, il posa sa main sur celle de son amante sur son ventre, et l'embrassa.

- Ma bien-aimée n'est plus dans le lit, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter…

- Tu es mignon…

- Tout va bien… ?

- Comme tu le vois ! J'avais juste très faim ! Rit-elle

- C'est de ma faute, je vais faire plus à dîner le soir… Dit-il s'installant

- Non, tu fais tout ce qu'il faut, c'est juste notre bébé qui est très gourmand… Sourit-elle

- J'ai hâte de connaître le sexe…

- À la prochaine visite, je le serais…

- Je t'accompagnerais…

- Vraiment… ? Ça me ferait plaisir… Mais tu sais ce n'est pas très… Attrayant pour un homme…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je resterais à tes côtés…

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas paniquer toutes les cinq minutes… Depuis que je suis enceinte tu as développé une manie de l'inquiétude pour rien… Se moque celle-ci

- Je deviens adulte… Et je tiens à toi… Et… À notre enfant…

- Shikamaru… Prononce celle-ci émue

- …

- Je t'aime… Dit-elle l'embrassant

- Moi aussi… Répond ce dernier, prenant ses mains dans les siennes

- Je meurs d'envie d'aller me blottir contre toi… Dit-elle de façon maligne

- Allons-y… Rougit-il

Une lumière était encore allumée dans un bureau. Le jeune homme se hâtait à la tâche. Il voulait que celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur fétiche, revienne sereine. Il écrivait, lisait, il était en pleine réflexion, demain était un jour important et le clan Hyuga se devait de faire honneur.

- Neji… Prononce une voix douce

- Tenten… Tu ne dors pas… ?

- Pas sans toi… Sourit-elle. Que fais-tu… ? Demande celle-ci entourant le cou de son amant

- Je termine un dossier, et je prépare l'intervention de Hinata pour demain…

- Tu es vraiment un grand-frère attentif… Dit-elle moqueuse

- C'est juste mon travail ! Rougit-il

- Oui… Du travail… Rit-elle. Ne tarde pas trop quand même… Dit-elle embrassant sa joue

- Oui… Sourit-il

Tenten repartit dans la chambre.

Neji ne cessait de penser à Hinata. Il espérait que son moral était revenu, et qu'elle surmontait ces doutes. Rien de plus contrariant que d'avoir sa confiance trahit par la personne qu'on aimait le plus.

- « Pourvu qu'elle revienne combattante… »

Le soleil se levait difficilement. Les nuages gris neigeux empêchaient les rayons d'illuminer le village.

Les préparateurs s'activaient. Ils montaient les derniers stands, l'estrade, révisaient les feux d'artifices, et bien autre détails événementiels. Naruto était venu à l'aube, réviser son discours avec Yamato et Kakashi. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser à la femme qui hantait tout son être, il n'avait qu'une hâte, la revoir.

- Hokage ! Vous m'écoutez ! Râle Yamato

- Oui, pardon…

- Tout va bien Naruto… ? Demande Kakashi

- Oui, oui, ça va… Sourit-il bêtement

- Ce n'est pas un jour facile… N'est-ce pas…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Naruto devait se concentrer. Ce jour était suffisamment triste pour que le Hokage aborde une mine dépressive. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante, rempli de courage et de nostalgie. Il fallait être à la hauteur et donner vaillance. Être rassurant, c'était son devoir.

Les quatre Kage des pays avoisinant seraient présents, le Daimyo du Feu également. Il était à jamais acclamé comme un héros, mais s'il pouvait tous savoir à quel point s'était ses proches qui lui avaient donné cette force.

En relisant ce discours Tsunade, Shion, Yamato et Kakashi avaient décidé d'un discours formel, avec une pointe de générosité mais rien de bien expressif.

Il souffla de désespoir, sa tête ne prononçait que le doux prénom de Hinata. Son ventre se tordait, il voulait la voir, voir son sourire, son visage, entendre sa voix, sentir sa douceur, la toucher…

Qu'elle soit à lui, enfin…

- Naruto ! S'écrie une voix strict

- Oui… Tsunade… ?

- Tu rêvasses depuis tout à l'heure, ce jour est important alors concentre-toi !

- Oui, désolé…

Naruto était dans l'insomnie émotionnelle totale, quand soudainement, Sakura arriva.

- Naruto !

- Ah, bonjour Sakura…

- Ça va… ? Je te trouve pâle…

- Oui, oui, je suis fatigué…

- C'est l'excuse que trouve un ami quand il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il a ! Sourit-elle

- Tu me connais par cœur… Sourit-il. Cependant, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux que moi…

- Non… Je ne cesse de penser à Sasuke… Mes sentiments pour lui sont toujours aussi forts, et je ne le vois pratiquement plus… Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison…

- Pourquoi ne pas être honnête… Tout simplement…

- J'ai peur… Il m'a repoussé une fois, j'ai peur d'être carrément jeté !

- Sasuke ne ferait pas ça…

- Oui… Bon, tu es prêt pour ton discours, pas trop stressé !

- Non… Je pense que tout vas bien se passer… Enfin j'espère…

- Sûrement, tu t'en sors bien chaque année, il n'y a pas de raison !

- Oui…

Sasuke se préparait. Il se vêtit chaudement, entoura son cou de son écharpe lorsqu'il vit son amante près du feu, rêvassant.

- Miya…

- Oui… ?

- Tu es prête… ? Demande ce dernier s'approchant

- Je… Je ne vais pas y aller…

- Comment… ?

- Je suis fatiguée, je veux rester à la maison…

- Miya, je ne veux pas y aller sans toi… Dit-il prenant place à côté d'elle

- Désolée… Mais, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire la fête…

- Miya, tu es vraiment étrange, que se passe-t-il à la fin ! S'agace ce dernier

- Sasuke…

- Pardon… Je ne voulais pas hausser la voix, mais tu es tellement distante ces derniers temps et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu me caches quelque chose !

- Je… Vas-t-en… Sanglote celle-ci

- Quoi ?

- Vas-t-en ! S'écrie celle-ci plus fort

- Miya, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Dit-il empoignant ses bras

- Je… Je ne te mérite pas… Sasuke, pars…

- Miya, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Je ne te reconnais pas !

Miya ne cessait de trembler, de pleurer, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être dans les bras de son amant et arrêter le temps. Elle voulait l'embrasser, faire l'amour et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

À eux.

- Les choix ne sont pas toujours évident… Prononce celle-ci, se levant

- Miya, il est hors de question que je parte tant que tu ne m'auras pas avouer ton tourment ! Dit-il la suivant

Miya sourit et embrassa amoureusement son amant. Il se laisa faire, appréciant cette tentative exquise.

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher Sasuke…

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher aussi… Souffle ce dernier volant un baiser

- Dans ce cas, ait confiance en moi…

- Miya…

- S'il te plaît…

- Oui…

- Je… Je te rejoindrais peut-être après… Après le discours…

- Comme tu veux…

Sasuke vola un dernier baiser à Miya et quitta la maison, inquiet.

- Salut mon frère ! S'étend la voix d'Itachi

- Salut…

- Miya ne vient pas… ?

- Non…

Sasuke avança, l'air anxieux. Itachi sourit, son petit-frère connaissait enfin des sentiments d'amour, ses sentiments qui nous emportent dans une tourmente. Des moments de doute, de trouble. Il rejoignit son cadet, questionneur sur leur relation, mais fortuné que Sasuke connaisse le bonheur.

Les amis de Naruto s'enchaînaient, ils arrivaient tous un par un pour l'encourager. Mais seule la personne qu'il souhaitait apercevoir se faisait désirer.

- « Peut-être ne viendra-t-elle pas ! Elle a décidé de rester chez elle ! Non, c'est impossible, elle est la représentante du clan Hyuga, elle ne peut être absente de cette manifestation ! »

Naruto observait la foule, les habitants de Konoha arrivaient tous en famille, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le froid de cet hiver oppressant, les villageois avaient l'air heureux.

Le jeune homme se sentait déjà fatigué, il venait d'accueillir solennellement le Daimyo du feu, puis, le Mizukage, ne manquant pas de le complimenter sur son physique et venait même à lui demander si son ami Sasuke sera présent. Meï était suivit du Raikage, puis vint le Tsuichikage, et pour terminer, le Kazekage, Gaara, accueilla chaleureusement son ami.

- Gaara, ça fait longtemps…

- Oui, je suis ravi de venir à Konoha, même s'il y fait très froid…

- Froid, il caille oui ! Grelote Kankuro

Naruto rit.

- Tu es prêt, pour ton discours… Demande Gaara

- Oui…

- C'est un petit « oui »… Sourit Gaara

- Ah, je suis… Un peu perdu ! Sourit-il fortement

- Je te reconnais bien là ! Mais je suis certain que tu vas encore faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel…

- Oui…

Hinata marchait dans la foule aux côtés de son père, Neji et sa sœur cadette. Elle était soucieuse, elle n'avait pas vu Naruto depuis des jours et des jours. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle se sentait déjà rougir au contact de son regard. Et pourtant, une envie folle envahissait son être de l'observer, d'entendre sa voix, d'admirer son sourire, de ressentir son bien-être, ce jeune homme était une générosité humaine.

Et puis,

Elle repensa à cette fleur. Une fleur fanée, mais qui avait tout son sens, comme l'avait prédit Neji, mais son cousin n'avait voulu lui en dire plus.

Dans ses pensées, elle heurta un jeune homme.

- Pardon…

- Ce n'est rien Hinata-sama… Prononce Sasuke

- Ah, bonjour Sasuke, ça va… ? Sourit-elle

- Oui…

Hinata en profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour aborder le sujet.

- Et Miya, elle n'est pas là… ?

Sasuke regarda Hinata intrigué, « toujours aussi généreuse ».

- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien… Répond naturellement Sasuke

- Je vois… Rien de grave… ?

- Non… Du moins j'espère, elle semble étrange depuis quelque temps…

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi…

- Vraiment…

- Oui ! Les enfants aussi la trouvent ailleurs, elle est moins enthousiaste et proche qu'avant…

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je lui ai fait remarquer, mais elle…

Sasuke s'arrête de parler. Il s'étonnait à parler naturellement de sa relation avec Hinata, et surtout de converser avec elle comme une vieille connaissance. Cette jeune femme avait le même aura que son meilleur ami, bienfaisante, et simple. Un souffle de confiance.

Le sentiment que seul Miya lui apportait.

Sasuke comprenait l'attirance de Naruto pour Hinata.

- Elle a dit que tout allait bien… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

- Parfois on a besoin de se retrouver seule, de se ressourcer, c'est une passade, tout ira bien… Sourit-elle, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Naruto et Gaara discutaient, quand les yeux du blond se tournèrent vers la foule, il vit son meilleur ami avec la jeune femme qu'il désirait apercevoir en vain.

- Excuse-moi Gaara !

Naruto coupa court la conversation, et s'activa dans la foule de Konoha. Il demanda pardon des dizaines de fois, bousculant sans le vouloir, il vit enfin le visage de son ami, il lui rentra dedans sans faire attention, mais il était malheureusement seul.

- Tu étais si pressé de me voir ! Se moque Sasuke

- Désolé, tu étais avec Hinata !

- Oui, mais elle a dû partir saluer quelques invités…

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Tu la verras au dîner de ce soir… On se retrouve tous non ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte qu'on se rassemble enfin ! Sourit-il ravi

- Ouais…

Sasuke fut déçu, la seule personne avec qui il souhaitait être ne serait présent.

- Je dois encore attendre tellement longtemps avant de lui parler ! Rit-il gêné

- Tout va s'enchaîner, ça va passer plus vite que tu ne le crois !

- Oui… J'espère…

- Naruto, que fais-tu là… ? Demande Sakura

- Ah, euh, rien je passais dire bonjour à Sasuke ! Je file ! Dit-il l'air hébété

Naruto accourut vers les gradins, et laissa Sakura et Sasuke seul à seul.

- Tu vas bien… ? Demande Sakura

- Oui… Et toi… ?

- Ça va ! Tu t'es fait rare ces derniers temps…

- Je travaille…

- Euh, oui…

- …

Sasuke se sentait oppressé. Son amie était attachante, mais ils n'avaient jamais su quoi ce dire, quelle conversation aborder.

- Je… Je peux rester avec toi pour le discours…

- Oui…

Naruto discutait avec les dirigeants des pays, quand Shion lui annonça qu'ils devaient aller s'installer. Les Kages s'assoient en face de l'immense estrade où Naruto ornait comme un véritable héros.

Il était stressé, toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient curieux, envieux, attendant avec impatience ses mots. Il faisait ça chaque année, mais cette année était bien particulière, et au dernier moment, il décida de prendre l'initiative de changer son texte, de parler avec son cœur, il ne devait pas oublier les véritables personnes qui l'avaient aidé à obtenir la paix.

Comme à son habitude, il savait où trouver sa force. Il observa tout ce monde, et chercha sa perle. Il la vit, belle comme jamais, un sourire illumina son visage, elle savait déjà qu'il chercherait son courage en elle.

Il sourit, lui rendant à elle seule son admiration.

- Chers habitant de Konoha, représentants et amis…

Miya était chez elle. Elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas, mordillant ses doigts, tripotant ses cheveux, elle était nerveuse.

Elle savait, elle savait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, de se produire, un changement dans ce monde, une rivalité, une vengeance.

Elle ne cessait de penser à son amant, à Sasuke, l'homme dont elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse. Lui, elle ne voyait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui. Miya se remémora sans honte, leurs instants passés ensembles, leur complicité et leurs merveilleuses nuits remplis de passion. Son cœur battait à chacun de ses touchés, son ventre frémissait à ses baisers, son corps tremblait à l'entente de sa voix. Sa prestance, son charisme, sa présence, sa façon d'être, ses pensées, ses convictions, son ambition.

Leur pardon.

Non. Ce n'était pas sa décision, ce n'était pas ses attentes, ni son idée, et encore moins son envie. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas trahir celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie.

- Sasuke…

À peine avait-elle soufflé son prénom, qu'elle enfila son manteau et courut précipitamment vers le village.

Elle repensa à ce plan, ce plan dit d'infaillible par celui qui l'avait organisé.

Elle tenait aux deux, mais à choisit sa vie. Une vie honnête, en paix.

Elle se précipita, étendant ses jambes comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait peur, peur d'arriver trop tard, peur ne pas intervenir, mais surtout elle avait peur des conséquences, car même en stoppant le processus, elle savait que des représailles l'attendaient.

- Sasuke… Pardon…

Miya vit la foule au loin et s'écria déjà, mais personne ne l'entendait. Elle ne se découragea pas, elle se précipita sur ce gros point noir qui lui semblait tellement inaccessible.

- Hokage ! Hokage ! Crie-t-elle

Soudainement, quelques habitants se retournèrent, en entendant une légère voix s'étendre.

- Hokage !

Se rapprochant de plus en plus, Miya s'introduisit dans la foule, bousculant tous les passants.

- Hokage, descendez !

Chacun cessa sa concentration, et regarda surpris cette jeune femme qui s'écriait.

- Hokage, allez-vous en s'en !

Soudainement, un bras rattrapa Miya.

- Hokage, descendez, descendez !

- Miya…

- Sasuke, il faut que Naruto descende de la balustrade, elle est piégée !

- Quoi… ?!

Sasuke ne perdit pas plus de temps, il courut vers Naruto. Il se mordit le pouce, une goutte de sang tomba et commença les signes d'invocation pour faire venir son faucon.

- Naruto ! Va-t-en de là ! Crie ce dernier

- Gaara, sort de là !

Kankuro attrapa Gaara dans ses bras et s'enfuit avec son frère. Les gardes du corps des autres Kages firent de même. Kakashi et Yamato firent reculer les habitants, quand ils entendirent une énorme explosion. Quant au Daimyo du Feu, il fut vite escorté à des kilomètres du lieu par une garde spéciale.

- Naruto ! S'écrie la voix de Hinata

- Sasuke ! S'entend celle de Miya

Soudainement, ils entendirent le crie d'un faucon, il survola la foule et déposa les deux jeunes hommes au sol. Sasuke soutenait Naruto, blessé au mollet.

- Naruto, Sasuke, vous allez bien ! Intervient Sakura, auscultant Naruto

- Ça va… Merci Sasuke…

- Je t'en prie…

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?! S'écrie Tsunade, rejoignant le groupe

- Je ne sais pas… Répond le blond

- Sasuke, ça va… ?! S'affole Miya

- Oui, et toi… ?

- Oui…

Sakura était surprise, elle trouva subitement Miya et Sasuke bien proche.

- Naruto ! Tout va bien ?! Questionne Shion, sautant dans ses bras

- Aie… Oui, mais je crois que la plaie de ma jambe s'est rouverte !

- Je vais regarder ! S'interpose Sakura

- Que sait-il passé ?! S'énerve Shion, s'adressant à Miya

- …

- Comment se fait-il que vous étiez seule au courant de cet attentat !

- Je…

Miya fut soudainement oppressée, tous la regardaient interloqués, surpris, ils attendaient une réponse curieuse.

- Parlez ! S'écrie Shion

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'entend la voix de Kiba, suivi de ses amis.

- Naruto, ça va… ? Demande Hinata

- Oui… Sourit-il heureux de l'apercevoir

- C'est elle qui a tenté de tuer le Hokage ! S'agace Shion

- Miya… ? Mais c'est elle qui nous a prévenus… Défend Hinata

- Et alors ? Comment expliquer qu'elle était seule au courant ! S'énerve soudainement Sakura

- Miya… Souffle Sasuke

Elle n'osait regarder son amant. Elle se sentait honteuse.

- Je… Ah… !

Soudainement, un ninja mystérieux attrapa Miya par les hanches et l'emmena.

- Miya ! S'écrie Sasuke

Le ninja ne s'en alla guère loin. Il s'arrêta devant un groupe de ninja masqué.

Un homme s'avança en avant de tous, suivi du ninja qui tenait fermement Miya par un fil de chakra. Ses mains étaient comme menottés.

- Identifiez-vous ! S'écrie Tsunade

L'homme rit, et ne perdit aucun temps à dévoiler son visage.

- Monsieur Hiroshi Juru… Reconnait Naruto

Le grand-père de Miya apparu, sous les yeux surpris de tous. Les autres ninjas enlevèrent leur masque et ils reconnu les habitants de Kichou.

- Je suis déçu de toi Miya… S'étend la voix de son grand-père

- …

- Tuer le Hokage aurait été un sacré atout…

- …

- Cela étant, je m'attendais à cette éventualité !

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Ce vieil homme paraissait si gentil, si sage, aimant son village, ses villageois et sa petite-fille. En attendant, il comprenait pourquoi ils s'étaient proposés pour reconstruire le village, ils avaient piégés les balustrades où Naruto ferait son discours, permettant de tuer ainsi les représentants importants, dont le Hokage de Konoha et le Daimyo du feu.

- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ! Comment avez-vous osé de tenter la mort de notre Hokage ! S'agace Shikamaru

- Du calme… Nous n'étions pas censé nous faire repérer, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Hiroshi n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, que Kiba, Shino, Lee et Saï foncèrent tête baissé sur le groupe d'ennemi.

- Non ! N'approchez pas ! S'écrie Miya

Hinata et Neji activèrent leur Byakugan et virent un mur de chakra devant la bande ennemi.

- Shikamaru, arrête-les ! Ordonne Neji

Shikamaru effectua les signes de sa technique.

- Kage Mane No Jutsu !

Shikamaru modifia son ombre, et bloqua ainsi ses amis.

- Il y a un mur de chakra, vraiment étrange… Intervient Neji

- On dirait qu'il est conçu d'eau… Précise Hinata

- Le Suijinheki… ? Répond Tsunade. C'est impossible…

- Bien sûr que si… Puisque je suis un descendant du clan Senju… Répond Hiroshi

- … Tsunade pâlit

- Clan Senju… ? Souffle Itachi, rejoignant son frère

- C'est impossible, mon clan a disparu il y a fort longtemps ! S'écrie Tsunade

- Ce n'est pas impossible puisque vous venez de reconnaître la technique de vos ancêtres… Je suis Hiroshi Senju, et ma petite-fille, Miya Senju…

- Senju… Souffle Sasuke

- Nous sommes les deux derniers survivants de ce clan !

- Mais comment… ?! S'agace Tsunade

- Par un fait très simple ma chère… Les clans les plus puissants ont tous était exterminé… Par Konoha… Non… ? Senju, Uchiha, Kurama, Uzumaki… Dit-il regardant Naruto. Une fatalité évidente… Peut-être qu'un jour vous finirez par exterminer les Hyuga, épargné jusqu'à lors…

Itachi regarda cet homme, puis Miya. Ils appartenaient au clan Senju, ennemi sadique des Uchiha.

Hinata aussi regardait cet homme. Sa générosité l'emporta dans le sentiment de l'entendement.

- Comme c'est ironique non… L'un de vos deux dernier Uchiha qui tombe amoureux de ma petite-fille Senju…

- Amoureux… Ne peut s'empêcher de souffler Sakura

- Sasuke… Murmure Naruto

- …

Sasuke ne disait rien, et ne cessait de regarder Miya.

- Ma petite-fille a parfaitement réussit sa mission d'infiltration… Mettre dans sa poche les habitants, convenir d'un emploi à Konoha, et faire tomber amoureux votre pierre d'Uchiha ! Je suis fier de toi, Miya…

La jeune femme n'osait rien dire, elle était apeurée, honteuse, elle ne voulait pas cette haine, cette vengeance, cette manipulation, par ailleurs, tout était faux. Elle aimait ce village, la chance qu'on lui avait donné et surtout, elle était sincèrement amoureuse de Sasuke.

- Je ne comprends pas le but de tout ça ! Exclame enfin Naruto

- Vous voyez ces ninjas derrière moi… Ils sont tous issu de clan laminé, rejeté, tué, ravagé ! Nous sommes ici pour valoriser et honorer nos chers ancêtres ! Nous ne voulons être considérés comme de la vermine ! Dit-il serrant ses poings.

Cette haine lui rappelait vaguement celle de son ami. Sous l'influence de l'empathie, il comprenait. Sasuke aurait donné sa vie pour venger son clan, honorer la mémoire de sa famille.

- Je ne comprends pas votre stupide attentat ! S'agace Shion

- Il est bien simple… Lorsque nos clans ont été exterminé, un sceau nous a été marquer, afin que nos techniques soit modéré, voir inutilisable, scellé dans un coffre sacré ! Mais mon fils a trouvé la formule, et avant que des ANBU de la racine ne le tuent, il a inscrit à l'aide d'un chakra spécial, la formule sur le dos de sa fille ! Miya…

- …

- Un chakra spécial…

- Chaque famille n'eut qu'un enfant, une génération d'homme s'est enchaînée… Sauf que mon fils eut une fille, une fille au chakra assez particulier… Des yeux particuliers… Un dojutsu inconnu… Seule Miya pouvait lire la formule, mais…

- …

- Ma stupide petite-fille ne voulut que vengeance se fasse ! Elle partit dans le repère d'un homme que vous connaissez bien je crois… Orochimaru…

- Orochimaru… ? Prononce Sasuke

- Cette idiote a fait brûler ses yeux par un serpent !

Sasuke regarda Miya. Il comprenait sa panique devant son serpent. Il ne se serait douté que son handicap était une résolution de sa part.

- Vous venez de faire une technique de Suiton, c'est que vous avez don de votre chakra non ?! Fait remarquer Ino

- Ce bouclier ne vient pas de moi, mais de Miya… Elle est la seule à avoir gardé une capacité malgré le sceau, son chakra est spécial, je vous l'ai dit, dont sa faculté de se déplacer malgré la perte de sa vue…

- Et maintenant… S'impatiente Shikamaru

- Mon fils ne voulait que les ANBU tombent sur sa découverte, seul un regard sincère sur ma petite-fille lirait la formule écrite… Donc, votre Uchiha ! De plus, il tient génétiquement un Dojutsu…

Tous se regardaient, et ne comprenaient pourquoi ils ne pouvaient intervenir.

- Tsunade, pourquoi nous avoir arrêté, nous pouvons briser ce satané bouclier ! S'agace Kiba

- Non… Ce bouclier est impénétrable, il absorbe les techniques de Katon et Doton… Et en plus de ça, il aspire le chakra…

- Merde !

- Que voulez-vous… ? Pourquoi ne pas convenir d'un accord… Propose Naruto

Hiroshi se mit subitement à rire.

- Votre réputation est véritable… Le Hokage du compromis ! Sachez mon petit, que les blessures du cœur ne se guérissent par le compromis, mais par la vengeance !

Sasuke ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment. Mais il était aussi bien placé pour comprendre que cet homme aura tout à y perdre.

- Je sais à votre regard que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, vous avez plus à perdre qu'à gagner ! Répond le blond

- Ne me comparais pas à tous ces gens que vous avez soi-disant sauvé ! Comme votre ami ! Sasuke Uchiha…

Miya retourna son visage vers son grand-père. Elle était intriguée par ses mots. Sauver… ? Sasuke… !

- Vous n'avez évidement pas eu le courage d'expliquer à ma chère petite-fille qui vous étiez…

- …

- Un nukenin… Un meurtrier…

- La ferme ! S'écrie ce dernier

- Sasuke, ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Lui conseille Naruto, toujours soutenu par Sasuke

- Quel courage ! Il n'est guère habituel de cacher un tel passé à la personne que l'on aime… S'amuse ce dernier

Si Sasuke n'était pas retenu par Naruto et son frère, depuis longtemps ce vieil homme sadique serait à terre.

- Vois-tu ma chère Miya, ce charmant garçon n'a eu que haine et vengeance dans le sang, dans les yeux… Alors, il est un peu comme nous… Sourit-il l'air malin

- La ferme ! Sasuke n'est certainement pas comme vous ! S'écrie Sakura

- L'amour c'est destructeur, n'est-ce pas… Oh, mais vous le savez déjà, toutes ces années à vous épiez, vous observez, sans chakra, sans techniques, heureusement que vos alleux ne nous enlevaient l'amour de la nature, nous ne faisons qu'un ! Et vous vous êtes pathétiques !

Miya avait du mal à assimiler les propos de son grand-père. Sasuke… Un nukenin… Un meurtrier… ? Non, elle ne pouvait le croire.

- Miya, ma petite…

- …

- Ne fait donc pas cette tête… Tu as une raison de plus de ne pas rester avec cet homme abject… Humpf… Une deuxième chance… Ridicule ! Lance-t-il pour Sasuke

- Fermez-là !

Sasuke lâcha sans ménagement Naruto, qui fut rattraper par Itachi.

Le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait plus supporter ces mots, ce passé qu'il regrettait, qu'il voudrait oublier, effacer. Ces mots étaient insupportables, surtout devant Miya, la seule personne à l'avoir sortit de sa léthargie, de sa vie sans saveur.

- Sasuke, ne fais pas ça ! S'écrie Miya

- Chidori eiso !

Son chakra se sculpta en une lance affûté, Sasuke voulait briser ce mur. Mais l'attaque fut en vain, et la lance rebondit sur ce mur de chakra invisible à l'œil. Le mur absorba le chakra, et fit exploser la lance en morceau, griffant à deux reprises la joue de Sasuke, et son bras droit. L'explosion était si forte, qu'ils devaient tous se protéger, la poussière était une véritable lame.

- Sasuke… Souffle Miya

- Sasuke ! Aucune attaque ne brisera ce mur ! Ce chakra est spécial ! Conseille Neji

- Merde !

- Je commence à m'ennuyer… Seiko !

L'homme tenant Miya sortit un kunaï. À cette vue Sasuke paniqua et craignait le pire pour son amante. Il se releva, tentant une nouvelle attaque, mais Naruto le retint, malgré son mal être.

- Sasuke ! Arrête ! Tu vas nous tuer, ce mur de chakra aspire à toutes attaques !

- Miya est en danger !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment !

Le ninja tenant Miya déchira subitement le vêtement couvrant son dos, la mettant ainsi à nue.

- Bien… Mes hommes m'ont rapporté que vous aviez aperçu le tatouage de ma petite-fille… Une phrase, je vous conseille de la lire… Ou sinon…

- … Sasuke grimace, il haïssait se sentir impuissant

Le vieil homme s'empara à son tour d'un kunaï et posa ce dernier sur la nuque de Miya.

- Elle mourra sous vos yeux…

- Vous hausseriez sacrifier votre propre petite fille ! S'indigne subitement Hinata

- Miya sait que cette mission est importante, c'est une Shinobi non, mourir pour sa gloire est dans son sang…

- …

Miya ne disait rien, elle resta silencieuse, elle ne savait comment agir. Elle savait son grand père capable du pire, elle connaissait le sort que ce dernier lui avait réservé quand il avait apprit que ses yeux ne pourraient plus lire cette formule, référant à l'endroit où se trouver leur puissance.

- Bien, assez parler ! Jeune Uchiha, lisez !

- …

Tous étaient crispés, Naruto savait d'avance que son ami lira cette formule, il ferait de même pour Hinata, la voir mourir pour une quelconque raison, même justifiée, lui serait insoutenable. Il savait aussi que ce vieil homme et ses sbires, ne seront dans la capacité d'établir un accord. Naruto se sentit impuissant en tant que Hokage, que faire… ?

- Nous perdons du temps ! Et Miya perd de sa vie si vous tardez ! Alors lisez ! Dit-il enfonçant la pointe de larme dans la chair de Miya

- …

- Parlez !

Sasuke activa son sharingan, et repéra les mots inscrit sur le dos de Miya. Un chakra d'une couleur inconnue, des marques de brûlure enfoncée dans la peau, Sasuke souffrait pour son amante.

- « Sous les eaux… »

- Arrête !

Sasuke commença son discours, mais il fut fortement interrompu par Miya.

- Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Silence Miya ! S'agace son grand-père

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi mourir ! Ils ne peuvent rien sans moi, alors sacrifiez moi !

- Hors de question ! S'indigne Sasuke

- Je t'ai trahit, je t'ai mentit, je ne t'aime pas, tout ça était faux, un plan pour me jouer de toi, alors va-t-en et laisse les me tuer !

Sasuke encaissait ses mots, mais son cœur ne souhaitait se résoudre à croire les paroles de Miya. Il savait ce qu'être influencer par le mal, la vengeance, on oubliait tout, on se désarmait des sentiments pour devenir plus fort, elle mentait, c'était évident.

- Miya ! Je te jure que si tu continues à parler, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer !

- Comme si j'avais peur de mourir ! Provoque celle-ci

- Même morte ton inscription reste gravée, alors ne joue pas à la plus maligne !

- Miya… S'étend la voix de Sasuke

- …

- Tout ira bien…

- Non… Sanglote celle-ci

- Sous les eaux où surgiront des laves aux couleurs déchirantes, de ton sang impur tu béniras la gardiennes du sacre, et présentera l'âme la plus pur, exauçant ainsi ta requête… Lit Sasuke

- Bien, tu es raisonnable…

L'homme enleva le kunaï de la nuque de Miya. Du sang s'écoula de sa peau, elle était égratignée. Sasuke ragea à la vue de ce liquide rouge et davantage en observant ce ninja, tenant Miya contre lui, caressant sa peau pour couvrir à nouveau son corps.

- Merci de votre collaboration… Cher Uchiha…

Le mur séparant les habitants de Kichou et Konoha se forma dans un tourbillon, emportant avec eux les déserteurs. Cette immense vague d'eau emporta questionnement, ahurissement, et incompréhension.

- Il ne faut pas rester là, il faut les suivre ! S'emporte Kiba

- Sans plan, sans savoir ce qu'il compte opérer comme stratégie ! Tu rêves ! S'emporte Shikamaru

- Alors on fait quoi ?!

- On prépare une défense, car au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, ces ninjas ont des pouvoirs différents que nous n'avons jamais affrontés !

- Quel pouvoir, ce sont des vieux reclus de clan ! Seule la fille est apte au combat !

- Tu oublies leur point fort d'où de même, ces ninjas ne font qu'un avec la nature, ce qui veut dire qu'il contrôle à la perfection l'environnement de combat, c'est un puissant atout ! Précise Ino

- Bien, alors on fait quoi ?! Rougit Kiba

- C'est à l'Hokage de décider ! Répond Shikamaru

- Le Hokage en question va me suivre à l'Hôpital pour réparer cette cheville ! S'agace Sakura

La jeune femme emporta sur son épaule son ami. Elle s'éloigna du groupe, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Sakura semblait avoir était frappée de plein fouet par une vaste vérité. Naruto se sentait mal pour elle, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, son cœur devait être en train de se tordre, sa tête de se remplir d'incertitude, elle voulait sans doute, hurler, tout dévaster, mais sa raison faiblit encore devant la réalité, elle se contenait par force d'obligation pour son devoir d'ami.

Les autres ninjas se rendirent en salle de réunion, attendant le retour du Hokage. Les conversations allaient bons trains, les interrogations fusèrent de toute part, Tsunade semblait furieuse, Yamato et Kakashi sur la défensive, cet attentat les avait tous stupéfié et chamboulé.

Sasuke resta dans son coin, perturbé par la situation, il ne parvenait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'était douté de rien, n'avait eu aucun pressentiment, du moins pas de cette nature, il repensait au visage de Miya, sa voix, sa douceur, cette femme repentit ne pouvait être la même que lors de leur première rencontre.

Des souvenirs chauds revenaient en mémoire, leur première sortie, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit.

Non.

Il ne laisserait rien de ces souvenances se briser, il les ferait perdurer, comptant les faire vivre de nouveau. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme perde encore une personne qu'il aimait, se laissant envahir par un quelconque sentiment de vengeance, non. Il protégerait Miya, quitte à donner sa vie.

Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur le bras de Sasuke, il reconnaissait la délicatesse de Hinata. Venant lui offrir un sourire rassurant, une promesse de l'aider dans sa quête.

Sasuke et Naruto rejoignirent le groupe dans la salle de réunion. Durant le chemin, le jeune Hokage avait essayé de faire parler son amie, mais elle était collée dans une léthargie, où seule la jeune femme connaissait le sens de ses songes.

Lorsqu'ils firent leur arrivée, les passions se déchaînèrent.

- Je suis complètement abasourdi parce qu'il vient de se passer ! S'injure Tsunade

La jeune femme n'était pas tellement énervée, elle avait juste étémorte d'inquiétude pour Naruto, ayant déshonoré son protégé, mettant en faiblesse son statut de dirigeant, et trahissant confiance et générosité.

- Je veux que ces déserteurs soient ramenés et jugés ! Finit-elle, plus déterminée que jamais

- Je suis d'accord ! Et je pense qu'il faut élaborer une stratégie autour de Miya Senju ! Suit Shikamaru

Entendant le nom de son amante, Sasuke frémit, « une stratégie », autour de « Miya » quelle effronterie. Hinata pouvait sentir les muscles de Sasuke se contracter à l'attente de cette solution absurde.

- Il est clair quelle est la seule arme qu'ils possèdent ! Intervient Lee

- Il faut définir sa faiblesse pour la rendre vulnérable ! Propose Shino

- Comment s'y prendre, on ne connaît rien du clan Senju… Répond Tenten

- Tsunade, vous devez avoir une idée, le potentiel des Senju doit avoir un talon d'Achille ?! Demande Ino

- Le clan Senju est un clan très puissant, et ils n'ont visiblement pas perdu de leur potentiel même avec les années ! Seul le clan Uchiha à réussi à les mettre en difficulté !

Soudainement, le groupe se tourna vers Sasuke. Hinata se tenait à ses côtés, semblant écarté du groupe. Tsunade pensa soudainement à une idée. C'était certes Naruto qui avait autorisé à garder le clan Kichou parmi Konoha, mais c'était l'héritière des Hyuga qui avait intégré Miya Senju et Sasuke qui avait consommé une relation. L'exaspération gagna l'Hokage du cinquième rang.

- À ce propos… Sasuke… Tu as été en constante contact avec Miya Senju, ainsi que toi Hinata ! Tu es celle qui a donné ce travail à Miya et prit partit d'être la tutrice de Sasuke ! Comment être certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle trahison !

Hinata eut des frissons rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot. Comment Tsunade, femme pour laquelle elle avait du respect, pouvait évoquer cette circonstance.

Sasuke quant à lui, n'est pas choqué de cette intervention, il s'en doutait, il ne resterait que le déserteur, le criminel.

Naruto retenait sa rancœur, il ne supportait l'idée qu'on accuse la femme qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-on oser douter de la confiance de Hinata et de la promesse de Sasuke.

- Évidement, je suis concerné donc responsable !

- Tu as nettement aidé l'ennemi et nuit à la sécurité de ton village en t'alliant avec eux !

- Je ne me suis pas allié, j'ai évité la mort d'une innocente !

- Innocente… ? Rit subtilement Sakura. Elle comptait tuer Naruto !

Sakura montrait un visage accusateur pour la première fois à Sasuke, l'amour brisé évoluerait-elle en elle un mépris. Comme une faute, une inadvertance que leur avenir ne soit scellé.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette tentative, elle était venue sauver Naruto !

- Ah oui… ? Une minute avant que la bombe explose ?! C'est qu'elle était au courant bien avant ! Elle aurait put éviter ce massacre depuis le début !

- Oui et elle aurait aussi pu laisser Naruto mourir et elle ne l'a pas fait ! Soutient Sasuke

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard, la situation tournait mal.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura ! Cette fille est le centre de cette douloureuse affaire, Naruto à faillit y laisser la vie, on ne peut laisser passer ça ! Soutient Shion

- De toute façon elle est le cœur de leur puissance, je ne vois pas comment les vaincre sans l'anéantir ! Affirme Shikamaru

- Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ça ! S'attise Sasuke

- Et toi Hinata, tu ne dis rien ! Naruto a faillit être tué par Miya, il me semble que tu avais établit des liens d'amitié, tu étais peut-être insouciante toi aussi ! S'emporte Sakura

- Sakura je t'en prie…

Hinata s'agaça légèrement, comment Sakura pouvait affirmer que Hinata se moquait du danger qu'avait vécu Naruto, elle en serait morte de chagrin s'il lui était arrivé le pire.

- Nous devons soulever toutes les possibilités ! Soutient Ino

- Exactement, je…

- Silence !

Naruto coupa court à la conversation. Il frappa du poing sur la table, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps sa révulsion.

- J'en ai assez de vous voir tous vous accusez ! Il n'y a qu'un seul responsable ici et c'est moi ! Les fautes du passé ont encore prit le dessus et il est hors de question que qui que se soit paye cette erreur, que se soit Kichou ou Konoha, je suis clair !

Le jeune Hokage obtient subitement de l'admiration dans le regard de ces camarades. L'amour fougueux pour Hinata et l'amour fraternel, n'avaient pu tenir une telle inculpation. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque souillé l'âme humaine des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

- Il est trop tard pour tenter quoique se soit contre Miya Senju, elle est sûrement le cœur et le sacrifice dont parlait la prophétie…

- Probablement ! Confirme Neji

- Question essentiel ! Comme retrouver leur trace, où trouver ce lieu décrit !

- Je pense savoir où il se trouve ! Réplique Sasuke

- Parfait ! Nous allons opérer autrement, il faut les prendre de front, nous n'avons guère le choix, car ils ont un atout majeur, leur parfaitement osmose avec la nature, il faut donc les déstabiliser ainsi !

- Oui… Répond Shino

- Pour ça, nous allons y aller par troupe ! Saï, je veux les ANBU au premier rang, puis un des membres de l'ANBU racine en second plan pour les affaiblir !

- Bien Hokage !

Saï disparaissait déjà, partant retrouver ces troupes afin de les préparer à la stratégie du chef du village.

- Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, je vous veux près pour en contrôler le plus possible, si nous parvenons à en capturer certain de notre côté, nous parviendrons à les utiliser pour la défensive !

- Oui !

- Sakura, Tenten, je vous veux attentives, vous serez l'équipe médicale !

- Oui…

- Hinata, Neji, vous occuperez le noyau de la troupe, votre dojutsu nous permettra d'évaluer leur niveau à chaque attaque et obtenir la meilleure attaque !

- Shino, Kiba, Lee, vous allez couvrir Hinata et Neji, je compte sur vous !

Naruto donna ces ordres avec un regard encore plus droit. Les trois jeunes hommes savaient qui exactement ils ne devront pas quitter des yeux.

- Sasuke, avec moi à l'avant !

- Bien !

- Et nous… ? Demande Tsunade

- Vous restez là ! Kakashi, Yamato et toi !

- Je vous serais utile sur la ligne de combat !

- Je ne permets pas d'avoir à mes côtés, une personne qui doute de ses propres alliées !

- Naruto ! Tu apprendras qu'entant qu'Hokage, tu es obligé de faire allusion à toutes les possibilités !

- Non, jamais ! Je préfère mourir que remettre en question la confiance que j'accorde aux personnes que j'aime !

Ce fut au tour de Tsunade et Naruto de s'affronter. Pour l'une des rares fois, ils étaient en désaccord, Naruto relativement agacé, et blessé par les propos de son maître.

- Et puis, nous n'allons pas là-bas pour faire la guerre ! Je veux réparer les erreurs passé de Konoha, en espérant que c'est la dernière ! Dit-il, s'éloignant.

Naruto n'avait jamais était plus sérieux. Il était déterminé, reconnaissant les fautes de son village. Il s'était fait le serment en devenant Hokage que le village de Konoha serait reconnu de sa véritable qualité. Trop souvent déshonorer, étant caractériser par sa ségrégation, son refus d'autrui, ses mauvaises alliances, son caractère conquérant et arriviste, le nom de son village ne sera plus jamais signifié de la sorte.

Naruto retrouva le groupe d'ANBU à l'extérieur. Sasuke se mit aux côtés de son ami. Le trio Shika-Ino-Cho les suivant de près. Les deux médecins ninjas étaient à l'arrière, suivi de Kiba, Shino et Lee. Vint Hinata et Neji, pour finir par la dernière ligne de combat.

- Je préviens mes troupes ! Je ne veux aucun mort des deux côtés ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre !

- Oui Hokage !

- Bien ! Allons-y ! Sasuke on te suit !

Sasuke n'attendit guère, il enchaînait déjà les pas rapides.

Sur le chemin, le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet, la peur de ne jamais revoir Miya, pourvoir la toucher, percer son regard, profiter de sa voix, mordre sa douceur, être indépendant de son corps. Il donnerait tout pour que rien n'ait jamais eu lieu.

- Cesse de te morfondre, tu la reverras… Certifie Naruto

- J'espère…

- C'est une promesse !

- Merci…

Naruto sourit, toujours heureux de participer au bonheur de son ami.

- Tenten, concentrons-nous sur Naruto en priorité ! Donne consigne Sakura

- …

- Tenten ?! Tu m'écoutes !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé te méfier de Hinata !

- Tu as entendus Tsunade, il faut se méfier de chaque détail !

- Mais Hinata est ton amie ! Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà faite assez souffrir pour qu'en plus tu te venges sur elle, juste parce que Sasuke en aime une autre !

Sakura assimila cette remarque. Elle se sentait profondément touchée, cependant, son cœur avouait une vérité refoulée, mais parfois, dans la tristesse, on ne réagit pas toujours comme on le voudrait.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent de nouveau silencieuses.

- Hinata-sama, ça va ?!

- Oui, Neji, ne t'en fais pas !

- Je vengerais votre honneur, Sakura a été trop loin dans ses propos !

- C'est inutile, je ne lui en veux pas… Ce n'était pas contre moi que Sakura était en colère, elle ne pensait pas ces mots ! Sourit-elle

- Hinata, je ne peux…

- Neji, pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer ! Tu es mon frère non… ?

- Euh…

Neji reçut pour seule dernière réponse un sourire.

Sasuke indiqua à Naruto qu'ils arrivaient au point culminant. La forêt d'argent. L'endroit dont parlait la légende devait être sous la cascade interdite où Miya lui avait défendu de franchir.

Les autres ninjas furent sublimés par les lieux. Ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer pareille endroit, un paradis bien préservé, caché. La troupe avança et découvrir soudainement, une grotte sombre, une odeur puante se dégageait, les murs dégageait humidités, le sol était pratiquement in organisable, les anciens avaient tenus à un endroit infecte pour préserver cette puissance interdite.

Au fond de cet abîme, le chef de cette révolution se préparait à l'accueil de leur pourvoir. Désir attendu depuis des années. Il trouva le coffre contenant le chakra qui brisera leur sceau. Il demanda à un allié de venir avec Miya et de lui tendre le parchemin.

Le vieil homme récita une formule, il vit chaque mot, cri chaque devoir. Une atmosphère maléfique fit son apparition. Une ombre, semblable aux corps d'une femme, d'un homme… ? Apparaissait sous ses yeux.

- Mon âme pure… ?! Ordonne le monstre

- Elle est ici…

Le grand-père de Miya poussa sa petite-fille dans les bras de cette fourbe fée. Cette dernière serrala jeune femme fortement dans ses bras et hurla devant la bonté qui brisa petit à petit son corps diabolique. Les hurlements de cette sorcière cessèrent, pour laisser place à ceux de Miya. L'énergie néfaste du monstre qui hantait désormais son corps, tua à petit feu son être.

Miya avait l'impression que son cœur s'écrasait, que sa tête brûlait, sa peau fumait, son sang bouillonnait, ses souvenirs merveilleux se transformaient en cauchemars immondes. Les cris de terreur de la jeune femme, s'engouffraient dans toute la grotte, parvenant jusqu'à l'ouïe de Sasuke.

- Miya… Souffle ce dernier

Ces hurlements grincèrent dans ses oreilles, son corps tout entier tremblait, c'était des rugissements de torture qu'il captait.

- Miya !

- Sasuke, attend !

Le jeune Uchiha s'emballa, ses jambes n'avaient jamais subit une telle course. Il ne supporterait un cri de plus de sa bien-aimée. Arrivant sur les lieux, le temps avait joué en sa défaveur. Il vit le corps couché de Miya, flottant dans les airs, elle était inconsciente. Son être entouré par un flux de chakra noir tournoyant autour d'elle. Des fines particules de ce chakra venaient pénétrer le corps de l'ennemi et ces derniers savouraient ce pouvoir enfin reconquit.

Le jeune homme perdit toute raison à la vue mourante de son amante. Il accourut vers ce vieux « fou ».

- Sasuke non !

Naruto essaya de l'arrêter, mais en vain.

- Katon !

Sasuke lança son attaque, la balsamine. Des boules de feux se dissipèrent dans l'espace pour atteindre l'adversaire. Cependant, son chakra, même très puissant, ne valaient devant l'expérience de Hiroshi.

- Mokuton !

Hiroshi fit appel à une attaque puissante. Un dôme de bois se forma, formant ainsi un bouclier impénétrable. Cette défense commença à épuisé Sasuke.

- Cessez de vous cacher toujours devant un bouclier et venez vous battre !

- La fougue de la jeunesse… Ricane Hiroshi

- ANBU, en position ! Ordonne Naruto

- Non, mais c'est une blague ! Mes hommes, partez accueillir cette bande de minable !

Les sbires d'Hiroshi crièrent sa gloire et s'avancèrent devant la première ligne d'ANBU. La formation des combattants de Konoha était l'élite, mais leurs adversaires n'était pas n'importe qui, de redoutables ninjas de clan oublié, mais à la force surnaturel.

- Fûton, sphère du vide !

- Chaîne de Chakra !

- Suiton ! Vague du Chaos !

- Tsuru ! Danse de la clématie !

Les attaques ennemies se succédèrent, rayant en un souffle les membres de l'ANBU. Les ninjas n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, leurs techniques était non seulement inconnus pour la plupart, mais encore plus redoutable grâce à ce chakra spécial.

Shikamaru fit face, il profita de la reprise de souffle pour commencer son jeu de main et invoquer ses ombres.

- Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu !

Le jeune shinobi fit appel à sa technique d'ombre, mais s'était sans compter sur la rapidité des ordres de Hiroshi.

- Dispersion !

Les ninjas ennemis sautèrent dans les airs et leur corps se liquéfièrent au sol, se dispersant un peu partout. Shikamaru ne put faire rebondir son ombre et encore moins sur des formes aussi imprécises.

Tous les ninjas furent subitement prisonniers. En effet, les ninjas ennemi s'étaient modelé en racine d'arbres épaisse ayant emprisonné chaque ninjas de la tête au pied. Tous étaient sous contrôle.

- Mais quel image ahurissante, Hokage, vos hommes sont bien misérable ! Ricane Hiroshi

Naruto essaya de se débattre, mais les lianes qui entouraient son corps aspiraient son chakra. Il devait le reconnaître, il était en difficulté. Ses cordages le serraient tellement qu'il entendait à peine les battements de ses veines pour invoquer Kyubi.

- Jamais je n'aurai cru tuer aussi facilement le Hokage !

- Naruto ! S'écrie Sakura

- Vous pensez m'avoir aussi facilement !

- Le chakra qui vous entoure est semblable au chakra de votre démon, plus le pouvoir exceptionnelle de Miya, votre monstre ne peut résister à ma puissance !

Naruto devait avouer qu'il avait raison, il sentait son corps s'affaiblir rapidement, ne pressentant aucunement l'apparition de Kyubi.

- Adieu, naïf Hokage !

Hiroshi s'élança sur Naruto, s'apprêtant à lancer une technique Mokuton. Le golem de bois. Une immense massue de bois se forma et l'homme comptait briser le cœur de l'homme avec.

- Naruto ! Non !

Sakura hurle son inquiétude quand subitement, elle entendit une technique familière.

- Hakke Kûhekishô ! Mur de paume !

Hinata s'était positionné devant Naruto. Elle élança ses deux mains vers l'attaque et un mur de chakra apparaît et brisa non sans difficulté le marteau de bois.

Avant que l'ennemi ne s'empara de son corps, Kiba avait ordonné à Akamaru de protéger Hinata. Le chien avait donc obéit à son maître, jetant la jeune femme sur son dos et embarquant Hinata dans une cachette sure.

- Hinata… Souffle Naruto

- Naïveté… ! Rit Hiroshi

Le vieil homme sortit un kunaï de sa manche et poignarda en plein cœur Hinata.

- Hinata !

Naruto s'écria d'effroi. Hinata venait de tomber sur lui, l'arme plantée dans sa poitrine. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement, ces yeux devenaient rouges, son corps tremblait, son sang s'échauffait, les lianes qui réduisaient sa peau, s'enflammaient.

Ses membres se libèrent, son buste se redressa et attrapa au creux de ses bras le corps sanglant de Hinata.

- Hina…

Le jeune homme secoua son amie, mais aucun geste de sa part ne se fit sentir. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration s'éteint, sa peau était encore plus pâle, elle se meurt… ? Non.

Impossible !

Une réalité que Naruto ne put accepter. Kyubi s'empara de son corps et hurla le nom de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Hinata !

Le jeune homme se retrouva devant la cage de Kyubi, évanouit, tenant fermement Hinata contre lui.

Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

Une lueur blanche apparaît devant eux. Une silhouette fine se forma. On pouvait entendre de léger talon s'avancer devant Naruto et Hinata. L'ombre s'agenouilla à leur niveau et elle déposa une main sur chacune des joues des jeunes gens.

- Les enfants… Revenez à vous…

Souffla une douce voix féminine.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :** _« Une évidence »_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 à tous, quelle vous apporte joie, bonheur et Surtout la santé ...  
>Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, la fin d'année 2013 a été fatiguante pour ma part et le manque d'inspiration m'a gagné...<br>Je repart en forme, en espérant que ce chapitre 15 vous fasse patienté jusqu'au 16 et que l'action ne vous passe grincer des dents :)  
>Je voulais vous dire que la suite de Soul Artist sera bientôt publié et que je travail maintenant sur Ivresse :)<br>Sachez aussi que je lis chacun de vos commentaires et remercie les plus fidèles lecteurs qui me font rêver... Guest, Charliz, Streema, Justine et beaucoup d'autre...  
>Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis :)<em>

Un endroit sombre régnait en ce moment. Le noir envahissait l'atmosphère, l'air était à peine respirable. Seule une cage de fer remplissait les lieux. On pouvait entendre de fin grognement, un pelage couleur caramel envahissait l'espace étroit et de léger bruissement de mouvement pouvait s'étendre. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de cette prison, liquide qui parachevait le silence de cathédrale.

Mais, en coupant sa respiration, on percevait des sanglots.

Naruto tenait fermement un corps endormit contre lui. Il avait la tête plongé dans son cou, une main agrippée dans la chevelure ébène. Il marmonnait des mots à peine audibles, des termes de colères, tristes, implorant le ciel de répondre à ses questions.

- Hinata… Pourquoi… ?

Le jeune homme serra davantage son étreinte et enleva son visage du cou de la jeune fille pour venir contempler ce corps assoupit. Il se mit sous la pression des nerfs, à la bercer. Un sourire gracieux se dessina sur le visage de Naruto, un sourire qui ne s'accordait avec ses larmes salées qui ne cessaient de tomber. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, caressa sa joue de multiple fois, prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa contre son cœur.

Cet organe vivant battait à vive allure. Il frémit, il avait peur, la vision d'horreur à laquelle il faisait face, s'accommodait d'une non viable réalité, Hinata allait ouvrir les yeux, murmurer doucement le prénom du blond, lui sourire timidement et s'évanouir au peu de distance qui les séparait.

- Hinata…

Mais le cauchemar était sans fin. Il ne suffisait pas de dicter à son corps un réveil soudain pour revenir à une réalité plus douce. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à faible, très faible allure, son pouls était introuvable, elle ne répondait à aucun ordre, ses yeux restaient clos, Naruto s'abandonna à une douloureuse vérité.

- Hinata… Ouvre les yeux…

Le corps inerte, avec pour vision ce kunaï planté en pleine poitrine, ce sang rouge vif s'écoulant de son thorax était une abomination.

- Hinata ! S'écrie plus fort le jeune homme

Des pensées fortement nostalgiques envahissaient Naruto. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Hinata avait pris la décision de donner sa vie pour la sienne, d'empêcher le destin de se rompre, tout en abandonnant le sien, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre faiblesse, ni l'inquiétude de se présenter devant sa vie et de lui interdire de se terminer.

- Hinata !

Elle avait survécu au blessure de Pain, échapper à une fin tragique pendant la guerre et aujourd'hui, une simple vengeance, reconnaissance, révolution avait eu possession de sa vie.

- Hinata !

Il la serra encore plus fort, la raison se perdait, les souvenirs mélancoliques s'accroupirent en moment de regret. N'était-ce point lui qui avait ignoré, mit de côté, les sentiments de la jeune femme pour sa personne. Pourquoi le temps avait posé un gouffre entre eux… ? Le temps, la guerre, sa vie de ninja, ses devoirs de Shinobi, sa responsabilité de Hokage… ?! Quelle excuse pouvait justifier une telle ignorance.

- Je regrette… Hinata, pardon… Pardon de t'avoir délaissé l'important, d'avoir négligé l'indispensable… Tu es essentielle, essentielle à ma vie, Hinata… Hinata tu entends, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi ! Hinata !

La jeune femme ne présentait aucun signe de vie, aucun souffle chaud ne se posait sur la peau de Naruto. Il ne parvenait à réaliser la situation. Il allait entendre sa voix, profiter de sa chaleur, de son regard généreux, de son sourire courageux, elle ne pouvait le laisser seul, comment faire sans elle, sans Hinata, la vie ne pouvait se continuer sans la femme dont il était amoureux.

Naruto prit le visage de Hinata et le posa dans son cou. Il sentait ses lèvres caresser sa peau. Ce touché émergeait en lui une profonde tristesse, les larmes se firent plus pressantes, sa gorge était envahi de tristesse profonde.

- Hinata, ne me laisse pas… Tu entends, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Tu es celle que j'aime…

Le silence pesait sur son cœur, il était écorché vif, s'écrasant, s'oppressant, se compressant de douleur, il donnerait tout pour qu'elle donne un signe de vie, n'importe lequel.

- Hinata ! Entend-moi, je t'en supplie… Sanglote ce dernier. Je t'aime… Tu entends, je t'aime ! Je… Je t'aime… Hinata !

Naruto criait avec le souffle de tous ses poumons le prénom de sa bien-aimée. Ses yeux bleus devenaient rouge sang, ses traits de visage se transformaient en caractère monstrueux, son aura aimant s'accomplissait en colère, en haine. Dans ses veines coulaient un chakra sombre, ses envies de survies étaient des envies de meurtre désormais.

Le sceau situé sur son ventre se moula et vira dans tous les sens. Il était prêt à se laisser entièrement envahir par la partie apocalypse de Kyubi.

- Naruto… Souffla soudainement une voix féminine

- Hinata…

- Naruto…

- Je vais te venger !

- Naruto…

Désormais, le jeune homme était à son tour prisonnier de bras chaud et doux. Une chevelure rousse vint chatouiller sa joue et une main tendre essuya les larmes roulant encore sur son visage.

- Naruto…

Il reconnaissait cette voix à la tonalité délicate, ce parfum sucré, cette enveloppe réconfortante, brisant toute tristesse, rassurant de toute peine.

- Maman…

La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte et vint lui offrir le plus merveilleux des sourires.

- Maman…

- Naruto… Quel bonheur de te revoir…

- Maman…

- Naruto, tu… Es un imbécile mon fils ! Je viens d'entendre chacune de tes pensées et je suis scandalisée ! S'énerva cette dernière

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, il ne s'attendait pas à déjà se faire disputer. Le caractère de sa mère était à couper au couteau.

- Il ne me semble pas que tu es été élevé de cette façon, serais-tu aussi aveugle mon fils ! Quel homme courtois et galant ignore les sentiments d'une jeune femme !

- Mais, euh, je, je ne comprends pas ! Rit-il nerveusement

- Ah non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Rougit-elle

Ce sourire nias, idiot, comme désolé d'être accusé du pire, reconnaissant pleinement sa naïveté et s'en excusant amplement. Minato reflétait dans le regard de Kushina. La jeune femme se posta devant son fils, plus sereine.

- Elle est très belle… Sourit Kushina

- Oui…

Naruto fut soudainement pris de sanglot, Hinata n'était plus en vie, c'était fini. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se dire au revoir, se dire un dernier mot, il n'avait vu son dernier regard, était-il heureux, malheureux, peureux… ? Il ne saurait jamais, il n'avait vu que son dos et son corps retomber sur lui.

- Mon fils… C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons…

- Euh…

- Je vois que mon cher mari me cachait encore des choses !

- Mh… ?

- Jusqu'au jour où tu trouveras la personne qui saura prendre soin de toi…

- Je viens de la perdre…

- Allons mon fils, sous-estimerais-tu la volonté des femmes !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Hinata, c'est son nom…

- Oui…

- J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de la personne qu'est mon fils !

- Oui… C'est une femme fantastique, comme toi ! Courageuse, vaillante, aimante, ambitieuse, généreuse, elle est ce que tu m'as demandé de trouver… Une femme qui te ressemble…

- Oh, Naruto…

- Bon, avec le caractère en moins !

- Baka ! N'insulte pas ta mère ! Dit-elle le menaçant de son poing

- Désolé… Pâlit le jeune homme

- As-tu un dernier mot pour moi…

- Merci… Et, je t'aime maman !

- Je suis un peu jalouse, mais c'est une fille bien, alors je ne m'inquiète pas !

- Oui…

- Je t'aime aussi… Naruto…

Kushina embrassa son fils sur la joue, avant de disparaître en fumée, son âme virevoltant au-dessus de Hinata et pénétra en elle, doucement. La silhouette de Kushina s'effaça pour se confondre avec celle de la jeune femme. La blessure disparut, le sang n'était plus en vue.

La noirceur de l'endroit redevint paradis. Le monstrueux Kyubi enfermé dans sa cage était désormais couché paisiblement au pied d'un arbre décorant une douce prairie.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le corps inerte de Hinata dans ses bras.

- Ino ! S'écrie le jeune homme

Le feu ardent qu'avait dégagé Naruto, eut brûlé les lianes comprimées qui entouraient le corps des ninjas.

La jeune médecin accourut vers son Hokage et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... S'il te plaît, regarde si Hinata a un pouls !

La jeune femme entoura de ses doigts le poignet de son amie. Elle colla son pouce contre ses veines et serra légèrement. Elle désespéra quelques secondes, mais fini par sentir de léger battement.

- Il est faible, mais oui !

- Parfait ! S'il te plaît emmène là au village et soigne là !

- Oui Hokage !

- Ino, Akamaru va porter Hinata, tu n'y arriveras pas seule ! Intervient Kiba

- Oui, merci !

Naruto déposa la jeune femme sur le dos du chien et regarda sa bien-aimée s'en aller avec le cœur lourd.

- Hokage... Que fait-on ?! Demande Shikamaru

- Il faut les neutraliser ! Ils ont un sacré avantage sur nous, le meilleur moyen est de lier leurs mains !

- Lier leurs mains ?! Est surpris Sasuke

- Oui... Je ne veux aucun blessé grave, ni de mort... Dit-il sereinement

- Naruto ! Cet homme vient de blesser mortellement Hinata et toi tu penses à les épargner ! S'indigne Sakura

- Hinata et moi partageons la même penser... Le même nindo... J'ai promis à la fin de la guerre que plus jamais aucune personne ne souffrirait à cause de son identité perdue... Je ne veux pas de condamner, ou de sacrifier...

Les ninjas ici présents sentirent leur cœur gonfler. Où Naruto ressourçait cette sagesse, cette innocence. Même s'ils se sentaient confus parfois, prit dans le tourbillon de la philosophie de vie de Naruto, il était leur Hokage, leur chemin à suivre et jamais ils ne détourneront le regard ni les pas de ce grand Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas... Que faisons-nous... Hokage... Sourit fièrement Neji

- Tenten, je veux que tu fournisses à chacun tes chaînes de Tsurai et que vous neutraliser leurs gestes avec !

- Bien Hokage !

- Neji... Il va falloir que tu atteignes Miya et bloque ses Tenketsus afin que le chakra noir ne circule plus en elle ! Nous neutraliserons ainsi toutes attaques de leur part !

- Attend Naruto ! Miya sert de sacrifice à ce diable, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si le processus est rompu !

- Sasuke... Je viens de dire que personne ne serait sacrifié... Fait-moi confiance...

- ...

- N'oubliez pas ! Je veux une entente et maître Hiroshi est pour moi et Sasuke !

- Oui Hokage ! Obéisse les Shinobis.

Chacun s'élança dans un coin de la grotte. Tenten décrocha un rouleau se trouvant dans son dos. Elle déploya cet imposant parchemin. Elle croqua son pouce et fit pénétrer une légère goutte de sang sur le papier. Des symboles Kanji apparaissaient et ces derniers brillaient grâce à l'énergie du sang de la Kunoichi.

- Tsurai ! S'écrie la jeune femme

Des chaînes se défirent du parchemin et chaque Shinobis vinrent s'emparer d'un instrument.

Le premier ninja à s'en servir fut Tenten à l'aide de Lee. Le ninja concentra son esprit à ouvrir la première porte céleste. Le jeune homme s'élança sur son adversaire et enroula à l'aide de ses bandelettes, les jambes de l'ennemi. Ce dernier tomba au sol et Tenten prit ce moment pour lancer tel un boomerang la chaîne de chakra et cette dernière s'enroula autour des poignets du rival, immobilisant tout mouvement et toutes attaques.

Shikamaru s'élança à son tour, il utilisa une technique d'illusion pour faire tourner son adversaire en rond et ainsi le déstabiliser. Il lança ensuite des Kunais et coinça l'adversaire contre les parois du mur. Le prodige du clan Nara appliqua sa technique de l'étreinte mortelle de l'ombre et lança la chaîne de chakra autour des mains de l'ennemi.

Choji avala quant à lui une pilule énergétique et imposa sa taille gigantesque. L'antagoniste se sentit paralyser devant cette imposante carrure et le jeune du clan Akimichi lança à son tour les chaînes spéciales.

Saï dessina sur le parchemin des lacs de sable mouvant. Il atteignit ainsi plusieurs challengers et les immobilisa. Il lança les chaînes de Tsurai et fit prisonnier de tous mouvements susceptibles de danger.

Shino souffla des mouvements de bras et ressortit un nuage d'insecte. Avec ces mains, il créa un chemin imaginaire pour ses insectes et les ordonna de faire prisonnier les ninjas de Kichou. Kiba était toujours impressionné par l'efficacité de Shino d'utiliser la technique des "Sphères d'insectes". Le maître chien supervisa les attaques de son coéquipier et lança les chaînes de Tsurai.

Neji accourut en direction de Miya, mais s'était sans compter l'intervention de Hiroshi. Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque. Le Hyuga fut sauvé par Sasuke qui le défendit à l'aide d'une boule de feu. Neji rebroussa chemin et profita de cette diversion pour s'échapper. Mais le chef de la révolution se concentra de nouveau sur Neji. Cependant, Naruto se posa devant Hirochi et le menaça d'un Rasengan.

Le vieil homme ria, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde impressionné par ces adolescents.

- Hiroshi ! Écoutez-moi ! Vous être en train de sacrifier la seule personne qui a de l'importance pour vous et qui crois en vous !

Hiroshi riait encore.

- On m'avait parlé de vos ennuyeux discours, votre volonté à changer les gens ! Vous êtes la risée jeune Hokage, votre innocence est risible !

- Mais je suis toujours en vie et mon village et les autres pays en paix !

- Jeune Hokage, la haine est intemporel... Dans chaque génération, il y aura des personnes abandonnées, trahit, ignorés, et qui voudront faire justice !

- Je ne considère pas que justice se fait avec la vengeance, entraînant mort d'innocent...

- Puérile !

- Hiroshi... Vous vous contredisez dans votre propre haine... Votre petite-fille Miya est une personne seine d'esprit, libre et généreuse... Vous lui avez enseigné toutes ces qualités afin qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de bien... Une personne qui ne vous ressemble pas...

- ...

Horishi ne dit rien, aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit pour répliquer cette vérité. Le vieil homme devait avouer qu'il avait élevé Miya dans la plus grande sagesse, ne voulant qu'elle absorbe de futile idéaux. Mais en regardant ce monde grandir, ce monde dans lequel serait éduqué sa petite-fille, la vie l'avait écœuré et le passé douloureusement rattrapé. Des années à être des réfugiés, des ignorés, des prisonniers, des insurgés de Konoha, ils ne pouvaient mourir avec le sentiment d'avoir été à jamais scellés dans un destin mesuré.

- Je vous entends... Hokage Uzumaki...

- ...

- Mais je ne peux reculer devant mon choix...

Hiroshi s'élança sur Naruto. Le vieil homme s'était muni d'une épée dont Hiroshi avait concentré une dose de chakra puissante. Sasuke s'interposa devant l'homme et repoussa son Katana. Ce dernier avait aussi concentré du chakra à l'aide de sa technique des milles oiseaux. Hiroshi ressentit pour la première fois une véritable défense et les deux hommes partirent dans un combat à l'épée.

Naruto profitta de cette diversion pour rejoindre Neji et le couvrir. Le jeune Hyuga atteignit enfin la jeune femme.

- Non !

Hiroshi fit appel au Mokuton pour engager un clone ligneux et partir à la rencontre de sa petite-fille. Naruto s'interposa de nouveau et fit appel à son attaque du multiple clonage. Deux clones enroulaient dans sa main ce tourbillon de chakra à la puissance phénoménal et le pointèrent dans le ventre du vieil homme. L'Hokage n'avait plus le choix.

Ce temps avait servi à Neji afin de se concentrer et de rentrer en osmose avec le Juken. Le sceau circulatoire du chakra se forma autour du jeune homme et il se lança sur la jeune femme, mais c'était sans compter le bouclier de ce chakra maléfique qui repoussa violemment l'Hyuga.

- Neji !

Tenten partit relever son ami et lui demanda de ces nouvelles.

- Je ne peux pas traverser ce chakra...

- Mince ! Râle Shikamaru

- Il faut se détacher de cet univers... Annonce soudainement Itachi aidant son frère à se relever

- Comment...? Demande Sasuke

- À l'aide de ton Tsukuyomi...

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Dit-il s'éloignant de son frère

- Pourquoi...? Questionne Shikamaru

- Parce que Miya va ainsi ressentir la douleur que va lui infliger Neji !

- C'est mieux que de la regarder mourir tu ne crois pas !

- De toute façon ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Miya n'est plus consciente, elle ne me regardera pas dans les yeux... Et puis, elle est aveugle...

- N'utilise pas de faux prétexte Sasuke ! Des vies sont en jeux ! Insiste Itachi

- Sasuke... Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir, mais essayer une action c'est avoir déjà gagné une bataille... Le rassure Naruto

Sasuke regarda Miya. Sa grâce, sa perfection, sa douceur se mourrait entre les mains de ce démon, épuisant toute sa vitalité. Son frère et son ami avaient raison, il fallait qu'il tente un agissement. Il s'approcha de sa moitié et la regarda. Son corps n'était plus reconnaissable, son cœur était empoissonné de méfait, sa bien-aimée n'était plus.

Neji aborda Sasuke. L'Uchiha hocha la tête pour donner son acquiescement. L'auteur du Byakugan se positionna prêt du visage de Miya, afin que le regard de Sasuke les emporte tous les deux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, les bons moments passés auprès de Miya l'envahissaient d'énergie, de force. Il ouvrit ses yeux et laissa envahir le Sharingan dans son œil droit. Neji et Miya furent conduits dans une illusion. L'atmosphère néfaste qui entourait le corps de la jeune femme s'affaiblit et l'Hyuga put enfin lancer son attaque.

Il se concentra de nouveau, et se mit en position. Il respira profondément et élança enfin sa première frappe afin de fermer les Tenketsus. Sous les frappes de Neji, le démon hurla sa douleur et le corps de Miya se cambra au mal que lui infligeait le ninja. Les soixante-quatre points du Hakke exécutaient le démon abandonna le corps de Miya et se tordit de souffrance.

Sasuke accourut vers Miya et la prit dans ses bras.

- Miya...

- ...

- Miya... Ouvre les yeux...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme n'exprime une ride sur le visage. Elle cligna des yeux difficilement, mais réussi à ouvrir le regard. Elle était sans ironie aveuglée. Une lumière tapa dans ses pupilles. Soudainement, Miya se rendit compte qu'elle percevait plus que des formes, plus que des ombres, elle vit les lignes de visage de Sasuke, elle discernait son regard ténébreux, deux prunelles rouges et noires, une bouche divinatrice, il était comme les femmes le décrivaient, irrésistible.

La jeune femme leva sa main, elle savait qu'elle rêvait, il était impossible qu'elle puisse retrouver la vue, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pût apercevoir l'apparence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle déposa cette main sur la joue de Sasuke et sourit, heureuse.

- Sasuke...

À l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme cessa son Genjutsu.

- Miya !

- Neji !

Tenten vint aider à se relever son amant qui s'était effondré sous la douleur des brûlures qu'avait imposé le chakra maléfique.

- Miya... Miya !

- Sakura ! S'écrie Naruto

La jeune médecin était stoïque. Elle ressentait dans toute son âme l'amour de Sasuke et Miya et cette image écrasa, broya, cassa le cœur de la Kunoichi. Elle ne fit aucun geste, étant beaucoup trop anéanti pour faire un seul mouvement. Mais la voix insistante et hurlante de Naruto l'avait ramène à la raison et accourut vers la blessée. Elle écouta son poul, il était très faible, elle voulait entendre les battements de son cœur, il cognait fragilement.

- Elle est vivante... Mais frêle...

- Miya...

Au loin, le grand-père de la jeune fille reprit conscience, mais il était gravement blessé. Il essaya de se mettre à genoux, mais il s'écroula sous le poids de son cœur.

- Maître Hiroshi ! S'écrie un membre de son clan

Naruto posa sans regard sur le maître et partit à sa rencontre.

- Mai...

- Jeune Hokage... Il faut vous débarrasser de ce démon...

- Hiroshi...

- Vous aviez raison... J'ai voulu que Miya s'écarte de cette vengeance... Mais égoïstement et par amour pour son fou de grand-père, elle a accepté de suivre mes pas... Pardonnez-lui...

- Il n'a jamais été question de lui en vouloir... Sourit le blond

Sakura posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Miya et lui redonna de l'énergie vitale pour que son cœur s'emballe de nouveau. L'action du médecin réussi. Miya reprit conscience et se releva difficilement.

- Miya...

- Sasuke...

- Miya... Souffle Hiroshi

- Grand-père !

La jeune femme se mit debout, elle avait peu de force, mais parvenait à avancer en direction de son grand-père. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Grand-père... Sanglote celle-ci

- Miya... Ma chérie... Je suis désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas grand-père... Pleure celle-ci. Nous allons te soigner et repartir à zéro...

- Comme tu es sage Miya... Tout le portrait de ta défunte mère...

- Grand-père... Garde des forces...

- Je suis heureux de partir en sachant que tu es trouvé la personne qui partagera ta vie...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu n'es pas mortellement blessé ! Nous allons...

- Miya ! Le démon va bientôt revenir à lui et vouloir une âme pour disparaître...

- Non, non ! Je t'interdis de te sacrifier !

- Mais il le faut Miya...

- Non, je refuse ! Tu es ma seule famille... Grand-père...

- Je veillerais pour toujours sur toi Miya... Et je compterais à tes parents à quel point leur fille est formidable...

- Non... Sanglote celle-ci, embrassant la main de son grand-père

- Jeune homme, écoutez-moi... Dit-il s'adressant à Naruto.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de cet homme. De l'eau était au bord de ses yeux, lui qui ne voulait plus apercevoir tel souffrance, ne plus assister à aucun sacrifice.

- Le village de Kichou renferme les secrets des plus grands clans du pays du feu... C'est pourquoi il est tant protégé...

Hiroshi sortit un Kunaï de sa veste.

- Ce Kunaï appartenait à votre père... Le quatrième a scellé les puissants secrets du clan Uzumaki au sein de Kichou... J'ai retrouvé cette arme par hasard... Elle contient un sceau, un sceau qui doit engloutir Kichou à jamais...

- Non, grand-père !

- Miya a le pouvoir de moduler les espaces, elle pourra engloutir le village et quand il sera fait, vous devrez planter ce Kunaï dans le sol... Le sceau s'ouvrira et scellera à jamais cet endroit...

- Maître Hiroshi... Je ne peux...

- Bien sûr que si... Vous êtes un Uzumaki... Sourit-il

- Oui... Répond ce dernier fièrement

- Miya... Il faut partir...

- Non... Grand-père...

Le vieil homme monta sa main et lança un courant d'air fort qui repoussa Miya et Naruto loin de lui.

- Partez... Dit-il se relevant difficilement

- Grand-père !

- Je t'aime... Miya...

Le démon se réveilla de nouveau, il réclamait une âme pure pour sa survie. Hiroshi se posa les bras levant devant le démon assoiffé, et se prépara à mourir pour le bonheur des êtres qui comptaient pour lui.

Le reste des Shinobis sortirent rapidement de cet endroit. Miya ne réalisait qu'elle perdait son dernier parent et son village, sa racine.

Ils sortirent de la grotte et se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'entrée du village de Kichou. Derrière eux, un nuage noir se gonfla. Le démon venait d'avaler l'âme de ce vieil homme. Mais c'était sans compter son sang de Senju, ce sang incroyablement dominant.

Arrivé aux portes du village, tous regardèrent avec surprise ce spectacle de noirceur. Les villageois de Kichou prirent déjà pour leur maître arrivés aux cieux. Le démon rassasié, se dirigea vers les Shinobis.

Il était temps pour Miya d'agir. Elle inspira profondément et gonfla son cœur de courage. La jeune femme offrit un spectacle de force unique aux ninjas.

Elle planta dans la roche ses deux mains et la frappe fut si puissante qu'elle créa un énorme gouffre. Le village fut englouti dans la profondeur de ce trou. Elle utilisa ensuite les nappes de vapeur qu'évaporaient les arbres pour former une imposante boule d'eau qu'elle mélangea avec la terre afin d'obtenir de la boue. Les capacités de Miya étaient impressionnantes. Ses techniques ne se formaient pas à l'aide du chakra, c'était une communication ultime qu'elle possédait avec la nature et cette mère lui donnait toute puissance.

Miya finit sa course avec un coup de vent ravageur qui durcit les éléments fusionnés. Mais le démon, même fortement ralenti, continua sa folle course.

Naruto se plaça devant la jeune femme, le Kunaï des Uzumaki en main.

Le démon fonça sur le jeune Hokage et ce fut au moment où il sentit les cheveux du démon chatouiller sa joue qu'il se décida par symbolisme à planter l'arme dans le cœur du démon. Son corps devint pierre, le sceau s'étendit de tout son long sur le corps du démon, l'énergie néfaste s'évapora, et une statue de pierre à l'effigie du grand-père de Miya, vint se former à la porte du village de Kichou.

Le village n'était plus, les secrets engloutis à jamais et seul Hiroshi était le gardien de cet endroit mystique.

- Grand-père…

La jeune femme déversa des larmes salées sur son visage pâle. La perte de son grand-père était une douleur inguérissable.

Sasuke voulait enlacer son amante, la consoler de cette douloureuse perte, il savait combien perdre un membre de sa famille était affreusement insupportable. Il avait à peine effleuré son épaule, qu'une ombre vint emporter sa bien-aimée.

- Miya !

Un Anbu de la racine venait de prendre possession de la jeune femme et menotta ses mains avec un fil de chakra spécial. D'autre membre de l'unité firent prisonnier les soldats qui avaient prémédités la mort du Hokage. Tsunade s'avança vers Naruto, elle fut suivit de Yamato et Kakashi. C'était la cinquième du nom qui avait pris l'initiative de venir incarcérer les traites.

- Tout est sous contrôle Hokage ! S'incline Yamato

- Relâchez ses hommes ! Ordonne Naruto

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit relâchez ces hommes capitaine Yamato !

- Mais enfin... Hokage...

- Naruto ! Ses hommes ont intentés à ta mort, ils doivent être jugés ! Répond Tsunade

- Ses hommes ont suivis la voix de leur chef ! Ils viennent de perdre leur racine, leur meneur, leur passé, je ne veux pas que justice se fassent dans la haine !

- Naruto ! Ça suffit ! Se fâche la jeune femme. J'en ai plus qu'assez de constater que tu ne prends pas ton rang au sérieux !

- Je fais ce que mon coeur me dicte de faire !

- Ton coeur va un jour te tuer Naruto !

- ...

- Le clan de Kichou a tenté de tuer le Hokage et cette offense se paye ! Réalise que tu aurais pu mourir, perdre la vie et ainsi rendre malheureux tes proches ! Tu es le représentant d'un village et s'attaquer à l'Hokage s'est s'attaquer au village et déshonorer le pays du feu ! Justice sera faite que cela te plaise ou non !

Tsunade tourna les talons et ordonna aux anbus de les suivre. Les hommes obéissèrent et embarquèrent les prisonniers.

Sasuke regarda Miya partir entre les sales pattes de ce ninja. Il la traînait comme une vulgaire meurtrière, une vilaine tueuse. Son amante était la grâce incarnée, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à autrui, il était insupportable d'assister à cette scène sans intervenir.

L'Uchiha était prêt à foncer sur ce bourreau, lorsqu'il sentit une forte poignée de main serrer son bras.

- Ne fait rien, ou tu aggraveras la situation...

- Mais Itachi !

- Il a raison... Ne tente rien mon ami... Je te jure que je sortirais Miya de là ! Promet Naruto, de la colère dans le regard.

Sasuke regarda son meilleur ami. Il savait que Naruto tenait toutes ses promesses, mais la peur de perdre Miya rongea son âme. Toutefois, il abdiqua. Il relâcha ses muscles et Itachi enleva la pression qu'il tenait sur son petit-frère.

Sakura assista tristement à ce dénouant. Ce n'était pas un simple attachement qu'éprouvait Sasuke envers Miya, mais bel et bien de l'amour. La jeune femme était meurtrie. C'est elle qui ouvrit la marche vers le village de Konoha, brisée.

Les Shinobis marchèrent fatigués vers le village. Ils étaient tous dans leur pensé, n'ayant pas combattu avec une telle hargne depuis aussi longtemps. Ils venaient de subir à nouveau la folie, la vengeance, la haine d'hommes qui ne demandaient qu'à être reconnus de leur valeur humaine. Le passé venait une nouvelle fois de faire des ravages dans le présent.

Quand cela cesserait...?

Aux portes de Konoha les attendait Shion. Elle s'avança vers Naruto et annonça le programme.

- Repos jusqu'à demain matin ! À l'aube, le jugement aura lieu ! Quant à la cérémonie du centenaire du premier Hokage, il est repoussé au lendemain...

- Merci Shion...

- Naruto... Tout va bien...? Tu n'es pas blessé...?!

- Non, mer...

Naruto eut comme un électrochoc.

- Hinata...

Le jeune homme remercia sa conseillère pour avoir pris de ses nouvelles et courut en direction de l'Hôpital du village. Ses jambes n'avaient jamais autant subit de souffrance, il commanda celles-ci de sprinter malgré les cris de souffrance que pourraient souffler ses muscles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'inquiétude. Il devint subitement pessimiste, et s'il ne reverrait plus jamais la femme qu'il aimait.

Il n'aurait eu le temps de lui avouer tout son amour, de la regarder enfin les yeux dans les yeux, de la remercier pour toute la force que son coeur avait donné à son être.

Naruto débarqua dans l'Hôpital. Il accourut à l'accueil et demanda le souffle court des nouvelles de Hinata.

- Mademoiselle Hyûga se porte bien... Cependant...

- Cependant ? Cependant quoi ?!

- Et bien...

- Dîtes-moi ce qu'elle a ?! Demande ce dernier, cognant sur le comptoir

- Naruto... Prononce doucement une femme

- Ino ! Dit moi ce qu'a Hinata ?!

- Son coeur bat à un rythme correct, son pouls est normal et sa tension est bonne...

- Ino, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans celui de son ami. C'était à un homme apeuré, triste et paniqué qu'elle devait annoncer...

- Elle est dans le coma...

- Dans... Dans le coma...

- Je suis désolée...

- Je veux la voir ! Dit-il fuyant

- Non... Naruto !

Le jeune homme n'écouta les conseils de son ami et courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie. Il rentra dans toutes les chambres et souhaita apercevoir son amie. Mais en vain. Il demanda l'information à un docteur.

- Docteur ! Dites-moi où est Hinata Hyûga ?!

- Et bien...

- Je suis l'Hokage, j'exige cette information ! S'énerve ce dernier

- Chambre cent quatorze, à l'étage...

Naruto ne prit le temps de remercier le médecin et partit immédiatement à la chambre indiquée. Il trouva cette maudite pièce et rentra brutalement à l'intérieur.

Hinata était allongée dans un lit, transpercée de toute part de son corps par des aiguilles, des tuyaux. Elle était pâle, pâle comme la neige.

Il s'approcha du lit et captura intensément sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne et amena à sa bouche pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Sa peau était glacée. Il tira la chaise posé à côté de la table basse et prit place sans lâcher sa main.

Ino pénétra dans la chambre et resta derrière lui, elle voulait laisser une atmosphère intime entre ses deux amis.

- Naruto...

- Quel est son état réel ?!

- Je te l'ai dis... Elle est stable, on ne comprend pas son coma... Il est incohérent avec les excellents résultats des examens que l'on a pratiqués !

- Alors pourquoi, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?!

- On l'ignore Naruto...

- Hinata... Ne me laisse pas maintenant...

Naruto posa son front contre la main de la jeune femme et pria le ciel, une étoile, un dieu, un être supérieur de donner survie à l'être qu'il aimait.

Son désir était tel qu'il souhaitait que son envie piétine les caprices du hasard.

Il resta de longues minutes seul avec elle, à la regarder, l'admirer, il angoissait chaque seconde de la voir se réveiller.

L'instant intime qu'il avait créé, se fondit à l'arrivée du père de la jeune femme. Hiashi se précipita sur le corps de sa fille et déposa une main sur son visage.

- Hinata…

- Elle est dans le coma…

- Je sais…

Hiashi s'assoit difficilement sur le fauteuil. Il n'en revenait pas de voir sa fille dans un tel état. Honteux de le prévenir seulement à l'instant, que son enfant était hospitalisé, et dans un état grave. Le père était sous le choc, sa fille était dans un état misérable, sa peau n'avait jamais été si pâle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est de ma faute… Souffle ce dernier

- Comment ça ?!

- Elle… Elle a voulu se sacrifier…

- …

- On lui a planté un Kunaï dans le cœur…

- Mon dieu ! Mais… Elle, enfin…

- Oui, sa blessure fut mortelle…

- Alors… ?

- Pour faire simple, disons que c'est le chakra spécial de Kyûbi qui l'a sauvé…

- Du chakra de Kyûbi ?

- Oui…

- Je vois… Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle elle est dans le coma…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le chakra de Kyûbi est bien trop puissant pour que Hinata puisse le contrôler, même si c'est une petite dose !

- Alors, elle va rester comme ça… Toute…

- Non ! Il faut juste qu'elle trouve la force et la ressource pour vivre avec…

- Mais comment ?!

- C'est à elle de décider… C'est un combat intérieur…

Naruto ouvrit grands ses yeux. Il ne parvenait à assimiler toutes les informations de Hiashi. Ce qui aurait dû sauver Hinata était peut-être en train de la tuer.

- Non… Hinata… Pourquoi… ? Sanglote ce dernier

Naruto déversa des larmes silencieuses en cachant son visage de honte. Il ne savait entourer la jeune femme de bonheur, il ne savait que la mettre constamment en danger, elle prenait toujours des risques, elle voulait sans contexte lui donner sa vie, malgré leur fâcheuse dispute, elle ne voulait perdre le jeune Hokage, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Hokage… Relevez la tête !

- …

- Hinata a besoin de votre force, elle doit sentir que vous lui faite confiance et que vous l'attendez !

- …

- Vous êtes liez d'une certaine façon désormais… Ne soyez pas faible, ou elle le sera également…

Naruto releva la tête. Hiashi avait raison, s'ils avaient désormais une énergie commune, il était hors de question d'imposer à l'autre une quelconque faiblesse. Il sera fort, fort pour eux deux à l'avenir.

Naruto se jura de protéger Hinata au péril de sa propre vie.

- Hinata…

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer…

- Non ! Je veux rester, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis à ses côtés !

- Elle le saura… Ne vous en faites pas…

- Non, je dois rester auprès d'elle, je ne veux plus jamais l'abandonner…

Hiashi sourit. Cet homme était tout de même en train de faire une belle déclaration devant le père de l'élue.

- Hokage… Vous serez plus à même de lui offrir de la force en vous reposant… Une longue journée vous attend demain et vous devez avoir l'esprit tranquille…

- Mais…

- Je ferais parvenir l'un de mes hommes si j'ai des nouvelles, d'accord… ?

- Bien…

Naruto se leva. Il abdiqua face au conseil de Hiashi.

Le jeune homme fut subitement gêné, il aurait souhaité donner un chaste baiser à Hinata, mais son père imposant l'intimidait fortement. Il se contenta par conséquent de sourire et de décrocher sa main, tendrement.

Il leva la tête en direction de Hiashi et le salua tout en le remerciant.

Naruto rentra chez lui le cœur lourd. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser la jeune femme seule. Il souhaitait qu'elle aperçoit son visage au réveil, qu'elle sente enfin tout son amour l'entourer, la protéger.

Mais ce fut dans une affreuse patience que le jeune Hokage partit s'allonger dans son lit et combattit avec l'insomnie pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

L'aube. Le soleil était à peine levé, que Naruto était déjà prêt à attaquer cette longue journée. Il devait se rendre à son bureau pour préparer un dossier en acier pour protéger de toute peine le clan de Kichou.

Avant de se rendre à son siège, il désirait plus que tout se rendre à l'hôpital.

À l'entrée, il croisa son amie. Sakura avait l'air très abattu. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son regard vide, elle était dans le néant de la déception, de la peine de cœur.

- Bonjour Sakura…

- Bonjour Naruto…

- Tu es aussi en forme que moi…

- …

- Écoute… Je te jure que je ne savais pas pour Sasuke et Miya… Il ne m'avait rien dit…

- Je te crois Naruto… Dit-elle essuyant ses larmes

- Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure de mes formes, mais si tu as besoin de te confier… Je suis là…

- Me confier ! Ça servirait à quoi ? Sasuke ne m'aime pas ! J'ai été une idiote ! Toute mon existence à le protéger, à l'attendre, à le soutenir, à lui pardonner, et cet idiot tombe amoureux d'une femme sans importance, qui en a voulu à la vie de toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous !

- Sakura…

- Je te préviens Naruto ! Tout à l'heure au jugement, je ne t'appuierais pas...

- Sakura, je sais ta colère et elle est justifiée, mais je...

- Naruto ! Ne me sert pas l'une de tes morales !

La jeune femme partit rageuse et triste. Elle ne parvenait à rester sereine. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Après avoir perdu Naruto, c'était son unique amour qui l'abandonnait. Comment un être pouvait-il rester calme devant la cassure d'un amour.

Aucune raison ne l'atteignait. Elle n'était capable que de pleurer et de haïr en cet instant.

Naruto laissa seule avec elle-même son amie. Il savait que dans une telle situation, aucun mot ne parviendrait à raisonner votre coeur.

Il monta donc à l'étage, rejoindre la chambre de Hinata. Il rêvait de la voir assise sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre la neige tomber, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, délicatement.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il pria pour assister à cette scène imaginaire. Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa, le clouant sur place, infligeant une gifle sèche.

La jeune femme était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Son père était toujours présent. Il s'était endormi sur le lit de sa fille. Son dos était courbé d'une manière douloureuse, mais rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter la croyance de ce père. Naruto s'approcha de Hiashi, sans le réveiller. Il prit la couverture situé auprès du lit et lui déposa sur le dos. Puis, il fit le tour et vint prendre la main de Hinata dans la sienne.

- Bonjour... Chuchote ce dernier. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester, mais je reviens te voir dès que l'audience est finie...

Il embrassa la main de Hinata et partit le coeur gros de n'être présent lors de son réveil.

Le Hokage se rendit à son bureau morose. Lorsqu'il rentra, Kakashi, Yamato et Shion étaient présents. Ils remarquèrent affectés, la mine meurtris de Naruto. Il s'assoit sans un mot dans son fauteuil et prépara comme convenu, le dossier concernant le procès contre le clan de Kichou.

Shion observa son ami. Il était abattu. Elle ne l'avait jamais aperçu aussi négatif, dépassé, découragé. Cet état ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle était consciente que son ami était anéanti par la santé critique de Hinata, mais il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras et de se détourner de son rôle de Hokage.

- Naruto ! Tu n'es pas concentré ! Se fâche Shion, lui faisant face

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Shion...

- Et moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à te voir si démoralisé !

- ...

- Je sais que... Tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata... Mais ce n'est pas en boudant que tu arriveras à la sauver ! Il te faut être confiant et énergique !

- ...

- Je n'aime pas... Te voir comme ça... Sanglote celle-ci

Naruto regarda son amie. Ses mots étaient de bons sens et même dit avec brutalité, ils reflétaient la triste vérité. Hiashi avait déjà fait don de son avis. Hinata et lui étaient liés, il devait donc être sa force, à tout prix.

- Merci Shion... Tu as raison... Je dois me battre... Sourit-il

- Ah ! Je préfère ça !

Naruto se concentra à nouveau dans ces dossiers. Les anciens et Tsunade avaient mis beaucoup de hargne dans cette accusation. Le jeune Hokage n'était pas en harmonie avec ces lignes, justifiant d'acte criminel. Il n'avait eu de tels frissons depuis l'accusation de Sasuke. Il avait eu terriblement de difficulté à convaincre l'assemblée et Sasuke en avait payé le prix fort. Ils ne supporteraient pas de faire souffrir une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne le priverait plus jamais d'amour.

L'heure du jugement sonna. Le déjeuner à peine terminé, le conseille, les anciens, et l'entourage du Hokage, conseillers et soutient, furent présents.

Sasuke ne put être qu'un spectateur. Il n'avait aucun droit, ni aucune parole au conseil, il devait se contenter de rester planté là, à écouter des futilités, des mensonges. Son frère aîné était à ses côtés, prêt à le retenir en cas de perturbation.

Le conseil forma un cercle autour des accusés. Ils étaient tous assis sauf Miya qui était debout, étant la tête des incriminés.

Sasuke ne cessa de la regarder. La rancune rongea tout son être. Sa bien-aimée n'avait jamais exprimé une telle tristesse, une influente gratitude, elle semblait perdue, lasse, elle paraissait abandonner tout espoir de se battre.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato et Naruto, étaient alignés, le Hokage au centre, s'imposant devant les prisonniers.

La cinquième du nom s'avança. Elle déroula un parchemin et lit les accusations.

- Accusés, vous êtes à ce jour assigné d'avoir tenté à la mort de L'Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Vous avez abusé de la générosité de ce dernier et tenté de l'assassiner en commettant un attentat contre ce dernier. Vous avez par conséquent, mit en danger la vie du chef du village, mais aussi des Kages des autres pays, ainsi que le très vénéré, Damyo du feu. Le conseil a lu et reconnu ses accusations, vous en courez donc une sentence...

Chaque personne tremblait à la citation de Tsunade et l'entente de la sentence fit entrer d'avance une ambiance macabre.

- La mort...

- Non ! S'écrit Sasuke

La force de son amour ne put rivaliser avec la force physique d'Itachi. Ce dernier ce débâtit violemment et se positionna devant Miya.

- Je vous interdis !

- Sasuke Uchiha... C'est intéressant que vous interveniez... Accuse Yamato

- Auriez-vous des confessions à faire...? Demande Tsunade

- Des confessions ou des révélations ?! Provoque ce dernier

- Les deux sont autorisés ! Répond Shion

- N'oubliez pas que vous avez été plus qu'intime avec l'une des accusés... Vous êtes donc peut-être complice... Soupçonne Tsunade

Naruto releva la tête à l'entente de telles accusations, non fondées qui plus est. Il en avait assez de toutes ces calomnies, ces diffamations répétés, continuels, ne cesserait-on jamais d'insinuer sans preuve ? C'en était de trop.

- Tsunade ! Ça suffit ! S'écrit Naruto. Laisse Sasuke en dehors de ça !

- Tais toi imbécile ! Réplique Sasuke

Le jeune homme fut stupéfait. Pourquoi répondre de façon si agressive. Il ne souhaitait que le protéger, que le soutenir, l'éloigner de cette atmosphère sans cesse médisante.

Mais Naruto eut soudainement une révélation. Son ami chercherait-il à se sacrifier...?

- " Il aime donc Miya à ce point...? " Pense ce dernier

- Tu ne fais que l'ouvrir pour jouer le papa poule ! Tu es grotesque !

- ...

- Oui, j'étais au courant de l'attentat !

Miya réagit à cet aveu erroné. Jamais elle n'avait laissé entrevoir quelques indices possibles sur sa mission et après son affreuse trahison, il osait encore se mettre devant elle. Pour la protéger...?

Non, elle se refusait à cette offrande. Elle avait fait trop de mal à son entourage, c'était à elle de payer, à personne d'autre et surtout pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est faux ! Il ne savait rien ! S'avance Miya

- Bien sûr que si ! Inutile de nier ! J'ai surpris Miya à de maintes reprises en train de conspirer avec le chef du village de Kichou... Au début, je n'y prêtais pas attention, mais j'ai ensuite trouver intéressant que finalement quelqu'un finisse le travail à ma place !

- Mais c'est faux... Il ment ! S'acharne Miya

Sasuke insista. Il s'approcha du plus fin des ninjas, l'un de ceux qui devait le haïr. Shikamaru. Il se pointa devant ce dernier et le menaça de son Sharingan.

- Je suis coupable ! Bannissez-les si vous voulez, mais la personne qui doit mourir c'est moi... Dit-il sereinement

Naruto fut subjugué, fasciné par cet acte de bravoure.

Cette détermination, ce sacrifice le ramena à songer à Hinata.

Elle aimait avec la même force, le même courage, la même volonté, le même amour ultime.

- " Hinata... J'aurai tellement besoin de toi... "

Hinata était encore loin de ce monde.

Son rêve était paisible, sage, chaleureux. Elle était allongée dans une prairie. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, une brise légère ramenait à son odorat la délicate senteur de l'été. Son bien être était prospérité. Cependant, un effleurement vint chatouiller son front.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux afin d'apercevoir sa gêne, elle tomba sur une épaisse fourrure à la couleur caramel. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une truffe géante posée sur sa tête. Elle se releva précipitamment et regarda avec stupeur cette masse géante qui la dominait. Elle n'aurait imaginé apercevoir un immense renard. Il était couché, ses pattes croisés, il la regardait, ébahit. Il approcha son museau vers son visage et souffla dessus.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et le renard pencha sa tête, stupéfait que la jeune femme n'ai pas encore prit peur.

- Vous êtes Kyubi...? Sourit-elle

- Oui... Répond de sa voix grave le démon

- Pourquoi puis-je vous voir...?

- Parce que tu possèdes désormais un chakra spécial...

- Comment ça...?

- Pour te sauver, la mère de Naruto a utilisé la puissance de son âme... Les Uzumaki possèdent un chakra particulier, dépassant certaine force de la nature...

- La mère de Naruto... M'a sauvé...

- Oui...

Hinata toucha son coeur, elle sentit une cicatrice sous ses doigts, elle avait encore échappé à la mort.

- Il est maintenant temps de te réveiller ! Entendre Naruto gindre commence à me taper sur le système !

- Désolée... Il est assez capricieux ! Rit-elle

La jeune femme se mit sur ses deux jambes, elle s'approcha du renard et vint caresser sa gueule. Le démon fut étonné d'un tel geste, mais il apprécia cette papouille amicale.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Naruto... Sourit-elle

-Tss!

Hinata ferma les yeux et essaya de toutes ses forces de se réveiller. Elle se concentra, pensa aux personnes qui l'attendaient, qui devaient être inquiet, elle ressentit leur défaillance, il fallait qu'elle revienne parmi eux.

Mais la jeune femme avait beau utiliser toute la concentration possible, elle ne parvenait à trouver le chemin du réveil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du démon.

- Je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à... Sanglote celle-ci

- Tu dois être trop faible pour pouvoir encore contrôler mon chakra...

- Je ne me réveillerais jamais dans ce cas... Je ne serais jamais assez puissante comme Naruto pour supporter une telle énergie...

- Tu n'as qu'un moindre pourcentage de ma puissance... Il suffit juste de croire en toi, et tu parviendras à maîtriser ta fermeté !

- À croire en moi...

- Naruto me casse les oreilles avec sa morale putride ! Est gêné le démon

- Je savais que Naruto avec un grand coeur et une force inimaginable... Mais... Je ne le pensais pas capable de vivre avec ce combat constant ! Il a dû apprendre à survivre pour ne pas être écrasé par sa propre force...

- Tu cherches quoi là ! À me faire pleurer ? Tu es aussi barbante que Naruto !

Hinata se vexa quelque peu, mais finie par rire de cet affront. Ce démon avait un sale caractère, un caractère réchauffé par Naruto.

- Peux-tu m'aider... Kyubi...?

Shikamaru sourit, impressionné.

- Quelle déclaration...

- Tu ferais un bon comédien... Sasuke... Ajoute Neji

- Quoi ?

- Nous ne pouvons valider ta déclaration...

- Et pourquoi pas...? Souffle Sakura

Tous se retournèrent abasourdis à l'entende de cette confession, surtout venant de Sakura.

- Sasuke n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un traite... Dit-elle avec haine

- Sakura... Chuchote Tenten

- Après tout ce que Naruto a fait pour toi... Ce que tous nous t'avons apporté... Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour la meurtrière de ton ami...

- Ce n'est pas une meurtrière !

- C'en est une ! S'époumone Sakura, versant des larmes

- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi ! Je parle au conseil ! Je suis coupable !

- Non ! Non, c'est faux !

Miya accourut en direction de Naruto.

- Hokage, je vous jure que ce que dit Sasuke est faux... Il ne savait rien et il vous respecte plus que personne...

- Miya !

- Je vous en prie... Je suis la seule responsable... J'étais consciente des actes meurtriers de mon grand-père, c'est donc à moi de les assumer complètement... Laissez les autres partir et exécutez-moi...

- Pourquoi es-tu venu à mon aide...? Questionne Naruto

- Comment...?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me dire que j'étais en danger si tu comptais me tuer...?

- Je... Je... Ça, faisait parti du plan...

- Je ne crois pas... Sourit Naruto.

Il releva le menton de la jeune femme et déclara dans une posture traduisant reconnaissance.

- Tu es venu me sauver car tu pensais faire le mauvais choix… Une décision qui t'aurait conduit à perdre…

Naruto ne prononça plus aucun mot désormais, il ressentit une douleur abominable dans le bas du ventre, ça brûlait, ça tapait, c'était incontrôlable.

- Hokage… Souffle Miya

- Naruto, tu es pâle, est-ce que tout va bien… ? Questionne Kakashi

- Oui… Grimace ce dernier

Mais soudainement, Naruto poussa un hurlement si fort qu'il en réveillerait les morts. Il se cambra et se tint le ventre. Son estomac était sur le point de sortir de son corps, ça tournait, son chakra se consumait de l'intérieur. Il s'écroula par terre, se retrouvant à genoux, Miya l'ayant aidé à ne pas tomber.

- Hokage !

- Naruto, que t'arrive-t-il… ? Panique Tsunade

Sakura courut vers son ami, elle se posta aux côtés de Tsunade.

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme hurla, griffant la peau de Miya qui le maintenait. Il subissait le martyre, il voulait être achevé avant que la douleur ne l'emporte vers la mort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ?! S'écrit Sakura à Miya

- Rien ! Hokage…

- Écartez-vous de lui !

- Je ne peux pas, il m'agrippe trop fort…

Effectivement, les ongles de Naruto traversaient la chair de Miya, rendant liberté au sang de la jeune femme qui s'écoulait sur son bras.

- Naruto !

L'assemblée accourut vers le jeune Hokage. Naruto criait, il vociférait des injures à l'attention de Kyubi. Son chakra de couleur feu se propagea de tout son long.

- Yamato, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'agace Tsunade

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dégagez ! S'écrie Ino

La jeune femme appuya deux plaques sur la poitrine de Hinata. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre subitement. La sonnette avait averti les médecins que leur patiente chutait. Ino s'était précipité dans la chambre, le père de son amie lui suppliant de lui rendre sa fille.

Elle avait été prise de spasme en un instant, sans comprendre, sans explication.

- Dégagez !

Le cœur de Hinata ne voulait aucunement revenir et son pouls devenait faible, très faible.

Dans la salle d'audience, Naruto fut soudainement prit de convulsion violente, son cœur se contracta de haut en bas, comme s'il recevait un électrochoc.

- Kyubi ! Arrête ça ! Cria Naruto

Aucune personne présente ne put l'aider, Tsunade et Sakura ne réussissaient à l'approcher, la puissance de Kyubi brûlait leur peau, seule Miya parvenait à résister à l'aide de son chakra spécial.

- Kyubi !

- Kyubi… Souffle Hinata

La jeune femme à la main posée sur le cœur du démon. Ils devaient s'apprivoiser, se connaître, se dompter, Hinata ne devait se soumettre à la puissance du renard.

- Tu dois te concentrer, laisse toi envahir par la puissance et génère là avec ton propre chakra…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux !

Cette dernière phrase lui évoqua des souvenirs. C'était le cri d'encouragement de Naruto lors de son combat contre Neji, aux examens chunin. Quel agréable souvenir, elle était parvenue à attirer son attention, et cette nouvelle réalité avait donné foi en la jeune femme.

- Naruto…

Ino se décourageait, les sismothérapies ne faisaient rien. Elle déversa des larmes de tristesse, elle ne pouvait abandonner son amie. C'est vraie qu'elles se connaissaient peu, qu'elles s'étaient rarement fréquentés, mais Hinata était une personne attachante, sa gentillesse naturelle attirait tous les cœurs.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner la Hyûga !

- Ino !

Ino grimpa à califourchon sur Hinata. Elle plaça ses mains sur le sternum de la jeune femme et commença le massage cardiaque. Plus les pulsions étaient fortes, plus le chakra se moulait dans le corps de Hinata.

- Allez Hinata ! Tu ne vas pas échouer, tu ne vas laisser cette belle vie qui t'attend !

La jeune femme laissa échapper ses larmes, elles roulaient tristement sur la peau frêle de Hinata.

- Allez ! Allez ma belle ! Tu ne vas laisser Naruto ! Tu es parvenu à capturer son cœur, ne le laisse pas seul !

- …

- Hinata, tu entends, c'est un ordre, revient avec nous ! Pleure cette dernière

La jeune femme luttait contre la puissance de Kyubi. Le démon renard la poussait dans ses plus grandes limites. Elle devait supporter la petite dose de chakra dont Kushina l'avait faite hériter. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à le maîtriser, où les conséquences seraient fatales. La jeune femme essaya de se concentrer au maximum, mais elle sut d'avance qu'elle n'était pas une grande Shinobi et qu'il sera impossible de contrôler une telle puissance.

- Ne pars pas perdante ! Réplique Kyubi

- J'essaye…

Naruto luttait toujours autant avec son mal être. Il essayait de rentrer en contact avec son démon, mais le chemin était infranchissable, il ne parvenait à se connecter.

Miya serra les dents. Les griffes de Naruto étaient prêtes à percer ses veines. À ce spectacle, Sasuke essaya de s'approcher, mais la chaleur vint brûler comme un coup de fouet sa main.

- Ne t'approche pas… Conseille Miya

- Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas… Mon chakra me protège… Sourit-elle

- Il faut faire quelque chose bon sang ! Ils souffrent tous les deux ! S'agace l'Uchiha

- Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas ! On ne peut rien faire apparemment ! S'emporte Sakura

Naruto ne cessait de crier, de gémir, des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues.

Les prisonniers profitèrent de ce détournement de situation pour s'enfuir. Même les poings liés, ils se battraient pour leur liberté, pour leur propre exil. Ils se regroupèrent, afin de former un mur d'homme et s'élancèrent dans la foule vers la sortie.

- Non, ne fait pas ça… Sanglote Miya

- Pour la liberté ! S'écrit l'un d'entre eux

- Anbu, faite barrage ! Ordonne Tsunade

Les anbus se placèrent devant la troupe de rebelle, mais les villageois de Kichou ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. Ils ne se détachèrent les uns des autres et utilitaires les armes volés en prison pour s'enfuir. Ils coururent à toute vitesse vers l'armé d'Anbu et firent exploser en même temps des bombes explosives. Ils prirent de l'élan, mirent un genou à terre et poussèrent leur corps vers le ciel en mettant un pied devant afin de renvoyer un coup aux Anbus.

Des anbus se laissèrent tomber à terre face à la puissance de ces étranges ninjas. D'autres réussirent à esquiver et les poursuivi. Les ninjas de Kichou se mirent en formation et se munirent de Kunai qu'ils mirent entre leurs orteils. Ils balancèrent de toutes leurs forces ses armes au niveau de ventre. Certains furent blessés et d'autres échappèrent à l'attaque.

Une fois dehors, les rebelles utilisèrent leur alliée la plus puissante. La nature. Ils plongèrent tous au sol tête baissé et à la force du vent d'hiver, formèrent d'énorme boule de neige qui recouvrait leur corps de toute part. Ils roulèrent sur le chemin menant hors de Konoha à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Laissez-les partir ! Ordonne soudainement une voix

- Saï… ?

- L'Hokage m'avait demandé de ne pas intervenir au cas où une telle situation dégénérerait…

- Mais enfin !

- Naruto avait prévu l'exil, alors laissez s'enfuir…

- Bien…

Dans la salle d'audience, Naruto essayait de réfléchir au moyen d'arrêter cette souffrance. Mais sa pénitence ne lui laissa aucun répit. Son cœur battait la chamade, son sang le giflait, ses os le perçaient, ses organes l'écrasaient, il voyait sa vie défiler devant lui.

- Kyubi ! Mais Kyubi ! Arrive-t-il à hurler

Hinata était dans la souffrance. Son corps ne parvenait à retenir une telle énergie. Elle voulait abandonner, se laisser mourir, tout ce poids qui l'écrasait, comment Naruto pouvait-il contenir une puissance comme celle-ci, multiplier par mille.

- Je n'y arrive… Pas… Sanglote celle-ci

- Écoute-moi ! Si tu ne parviens pas à contenir ce chakra, tu mourras et Naruto est en train de souffrir à cause de toi !

- Naruto…

- Vous êtes liés désormais, tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressentira aussi !

- Non…

- Il faut que tu réunisses toutes tes forces et que tu parviennes à équilibrer ce nouveau pouvoir !

- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Naruto…

- Naruto était comme toi, faible, il a juste appris ! Fait un effort !

- Naruto…

La jeune femme plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle se remémora les moments qui avait fait battre son cœur. Elle devait se faire confiance, elle était l'héritière des Hyûga, elle n'avait sûrement les capacités de son clan, mais elle était vaillante, courageuse, ambitieuse.

- Je ne dois pas revenir sur ma parole…

Hinata cessa ses larmes, calma ses pulsions angoissantes, elle voulait parvenir à la sérénité. Sa main, toujours posé sur le cœur de Kyubi, se vit apparaître des symboles sur la peau. Un sceau, scellant cette nouvelle alliance, envahissait les doigts fins de la jeune femme.

- Parfait, surtout ne te déconcentre pas…

Naruto se tordait toujours fasse à l'attaque de son démon. Miya était sur le point de s'évanouir sous l'épuisement, lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa peau, une sensation froide s'éparpiller.

- Sasuke… Regarde Naruto…

Le jeune homme s'approcha comme il put et observa un sceau se propager.

- Un sceau… ?

Tsunade et ses proches rejoignirent l'Uchiha et examinèrent ses dires. Yamato se demanda quel était soudainement cette apparition. Pourquoi un sceau se créait-il… ? Naruto était déjà scellé à Kyubi et il ne se propageait d'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- C'est un sceau d'union… Répond Miya

- Un quoi ?

- C'est… Un sceau… D'union… Dit-elle grelottant.

L'atmosphère bouillante qui régnait devient subitement glaciale. Les cris de Naruto s'apaisaient et il regardait avec interrogation ce qui arrivait à son corps. Lui qui aurait pu mourir sous la chaleur de son chakra, le voilà soudainement mort de froid.

- Miya !

Sasuke enleva sa veste et l'offrit à Miya qu'il déposa sur son dos. Il put enfin l'approcher et rester près d'elle. Naruto ressentit des picotements entre les pores de sa peau, la souffrance n'allait-elle cesser de le ronger.

Dans la chambre d'Hôpital, Ino s'éreintait avec le massage cardiaque. Elle dégoulinait de sueur, versait des larmes désespérées, elle ne sentait plus ses muscles, mais sa volonté de voir les deux yeux pâles de son amie était plus fort que la faiblesse.

- Mademoiselle, il faut vous arrêter… Lui conseille un médecin

- C'est hors de question !

- Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas ma fille ! Supplie Hiashi

- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

- Ino, c'est…

- Ça ne fait pas quarante minutes et je continuerais jusqu'à mon cœur me dicte de continuer…

Le médecin observa cette infirmière pleine de courage. S'il était admiratif de son professionnalisme et de son amitié envers cette patiente, c'était de la buée glaciale qui sortit de sa bouche qui le rendit curieux.

- Ino…

- Hinata est glaciale…

- Ino…

- Non, Hinata, tu n'as pas le droit… Ne pars pas… Hinata !

Dans son subconscient, la jeune femme entendait les cris de son amie et ces hurlements à son attention, à son désir de la revoir, lui donna les dernières forces qu'il lui fallait.

- Encore un effort ! Lui hurle Kurama

Hinata était glacée, elle mourrait de froid, quel était cette sorte de chakra qui envahissait tout son corps pour venir s'enfouir éternellement dans sa poitrine. Hinata poussa un cri de volonté et revint à elle.

Les machines liées à elle, émettaient un bip pour informer que son cœur s'était remis à battre et que sa tension remontait. Hinata ouvrit les yeux et toussa. Le médecin enleva avec réflexe le tuyau coincé dans sa gorge qui devait l'aider à respirer.

- Inspirez fortement par le nez et toussez quand j'enlève !

La jeune femme abdiqua et le médecin libéra la jeune femme.

Ino craqua, elle se jeta au cou de son amie et laissa une crise de larme l'envahir.

- J'étais tellement inquiète, Hinata… Ciel, merci !

- Ino… Merci… Pour tout… Est émue Hinata

- Tu es tellement froide…

- Pourtant sa température est excellente, tension bonne et rythme cardiaque comme il faut ! Répond une infirmière

- Hinata… Souffle Hiashi

Ino regarda ce père soulagé d'apercevoir sa fille en vie. Elle défit son étreinte et descendit du lit. Hiashi se précipita sur sa fille et la serra contre lui.

- Mon enfant… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… Hinata…

- Papa… Je vais bien…

Au tribunal, le sceau termina son chemin dans le ventre de Naruto. Épuisé, il s'écroula dans les bras de Miya, cette dernière poussant un cri de soulagement, les griffes de Naruto s'ôtèrent de sa chair.

- Naruto !

Sakura s'agenouilla et prit Naruto sur elle. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et prit son pouls.

- Il est en vie…

- Naruto ! Le secoue Tsunade

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il se releva avec fatigue et frotta son visage.

- Naruto ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Questionne Yamato

- Je ne sais pas… Mon corps me brûlait… Je sentais Kyubi rugir en moi, comme luttant contre quelque chose… Puis mon corps s'est glacé et…

Naruto souleva son haut et observa son ventre. Yamato vint à sa rencontre et émit un flux de chakra afin d'observer son sceau. Il vit un nouveau symbole au centre, un symbole qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- C'est étrange…

Miya s'était évanouit contre Sasuke. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang et s'était affaibli. Le jeune homme prit dans ses bras son amante et souhaita immédiatement la conduire à l'Hôpital.

Naruto le vit partir et désirait l'accompagner.

- Sasuke ! Attend-moi !

- Naruto ! Ne bouge pas, tu dois te reposer ! Ordonne Sakura

- Je me sens bien…

- Reste là ! Réplique Sasuke

- C'est de ma faute si Miya est blessée…

- Je ne veux pas de ta présence !

Sasuke tourna les talons et s'en alla seul avec Miya. Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, afin de rassurer son Hokage. Ce n'était qu'une crise de caprice de la part de son petit-frère.

Le jeune homme courut en direction de l'Hôpital. Il pénétra violemment à l'intérieur et exigea qu'on soigne sa bien-aimée.

- Je vous appelle un médecin !

- Sasuke… Souffle Ino

- Ino ! Je t'en prie, il faut soigner Miya !

- Suis-moi…

- Ino, il faut vous reposer… Conseille sa collègue

- Ça va… Allons en salle de suture !

Sasuke suivit la jeune infirmière. Il pénétra dans une chambre et allongea sa bien-aimée sur le lit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé… ? Demande celle-ci, préparant une piqûre

- Naruto est rentré en transe à cause de Kyubi… Dit-il s'asseyant sur le lit

- En transe… ?

- Oui… On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Il s'en est pris à Miya ?

- Non, il a gardé le contrôle… Mais il souffrait tellement qu'il s'est agrippé à elle… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Ino prit place sur un siège et nettoya les plaies infligés par son ami. Elle observa Sasuke, il paraissait fortement inquiet, il serrait sa main dans la sienne et ne défit pas son regard de son visage.

La jeune femme fut touchée, elle aimerait qu'un homme la regarde avec autant d'affection.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ces blessures sont partiels… Elle s'est évanouit à cause de la fatigue…

- Oui…

- Comment s'est passé le procès… ?

- Mal…

- Tu sais que Naruto fera tout pour la tirer de là…

Sasuke eut subitement un sourire narquois. Ino s'interrogea, pourquoi un tel trait d'humeur… ?

- Et après ? Malgré la clémence de Naruto, Miya sera à jamais vu comme l'héritière de celui qui a tenté de tuer l'Hokage… Les regards sur elle seront méprisants, méfiants, elle sera considérée en traite et plus aucune confiance ne lui sera accordée…

Ino ne s'attendait pas à de tels mots. Ils étaient forts, puissants, émouvants. Une seule erreur pouvait vous conduire à être jugé à vie. Mais Sasuke semblait oublier la puissance des sentiments. Même si certains de leurs amis n'avaient pas encore ouvert complètement leur confiance en Sasuke, ils avaient foi en la loyauté qu'accordait Naruto à Sasuke.

- Ne dramatise pas… Miya a sauvé la vie de Naruto, elle nous a aidés à vaincre son clan, nous avons de la gratitude pour elle… Et pour toi aussi…

- Tu vis dans un monde tout rose !

- Et toi, tu penses que le monde n'est que ténèbres !

- Non… Pas quand je suis avec Miya… C'est sûrement parce qu'elle est la seule à me comprendre…

Ino sourit. Cette confession était tout de même une bonne nouvelle.

- Ino ! S'étend la voix de Sakura

- Ah Sakura !

- J'ai besoin de toi en salle trois, vient avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas fini de coudre ses plaies, c'est urgent...?

- Oui, Naruto s'est évanouit et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !

- Mais pourquoi… ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! S'agace celle-ci

Ino se leva et balança le matériel. Elle chopa une infirmière dans le couloir et lui demanda de la remplacer.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent dans la salle trois. Naruto était allongé sur le lit, autour de lui, ses amis et Tsunade.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider… ?

- Je veux que tu fasses comme d'habitude, examen complet !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Quoi, tu ne sais plus tes bases… ?

- Sakura, tu m'as fait venir ici pour quoi au juste ?

- Pour soigner notre Hokage !

- Sauf que je m'occupais déjà d'une patiente !

- Non, tu t'occupais de l'ennemie !

- Quel ennemi, celui du village ou la tienne ?

- Elle a tenté de tuer Naruto !

- Elle a tenté de le sauver tu veux dire !

- Ne discute pas mes ordres Ino et examine ce patient !

- Non ! Je regrette !

- Héhé, euh, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe… ? Essaye de calmer Kiba

- Sakura, personne d'autre mieux que moi ici est la mieux placé pour savoir ce que ton cœur endure en cet instant…

Shikamaru se sentit fortement mal à l'aise.

- Mais ne t'en prend pas à moi et aux autres justes pour une douleur personnelle !

- Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es en train de prendre soin de mon pire mal !

- Non, je prenais soin d'une patiente !

- D'une patiente ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai signé le serment d'Hippocrate !

- Quoi, laisse-moi rire, tu n'es qu'une infirmière ici !

Le silence se fut. Personne n'aurait imaginé que Sakura puisse rendre telle insulte à sa meilleure amie.

- Ino, je…

- Ne, me parle plus !

- Ino…

La jeune infirmière quitta les lieux, mais avant, elle snoba son amie.

- Et puis je te ferais remarquer que Naruto est seulement endormi !

Ino repartit en direction de la chambre de Miya, elle entrouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta aussi tôt, Miya venait apparemment de reprendre connaissance. Sasuke la serrait dans ses bras, sa tête enfouit sans son cou. Elle put entendre des baisers être survolé et le souffle de son nez qui respirait profondément son parfum. Puis, il posa une main sur sa joue et vint l'embrasser amoureusement. Essoufflé, il posa son front contre le sien et dirigea sa main dans sa nuque.

- Miya, comment te sens-tu… ?

- Je vais bien…

- Tes blessures ne te font pas souffrir… ?

- Non…

- J'ai eu peur…

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu as menti au conseil, je ne veux pas qu'on t'accuse à ma place…

- Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Sasuke…

- De toute façon, tout est fini…

- Quoi… ?

- Avant que Naruto ne s'écroule, il avait l'intention de te sauver à son tour…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que cet abruti à trop bon cœur, et qu'il sait… Percevoir la véritable nature de ceux qui l'entourent et qu'il est toujours redevable…

Miya sourit, Sasuke estimait beaucoup son ami, elle s'en voulait de les avoir obligé à se confronter.

- Je te demande pardon Sasuke…

- Je serais bien mal placé pour te juger, crois-moi…

- Je… Je ne…

Sasuke ne voulait savoir les intentions de son amante. Il éprouvait du bonheur depuis sa rencontre et ne voulait aucunement briser la magie des jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

- Miya… Oublions tout ça… Continuons notre chemin ensemble…

La jeune femme était émue, elle caressa la joue de son amant et vint lui voler un baiser.

Ino était captivé par ce couple. Miya semblait apaiser Sasuke, le rendre plus ouvert aux sentiments. Il ne s'obligeait à avancer, il le souhaitait véritablement. Ces deux personnes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, qui pourrait leur en vouloir.

La jeune infirmière ne souhaita interrompre cet instant, mais elle devait faire le rapport de sortie, si ces deux être voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre dans un endroit plus intime.

Elle frappa délicatement et ouvrit la porte.

- Désolée de vous déranger…

Miya se retourna brusquement en rougissant.

- Ne vous excusez-pas…

Ino prit place, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je viens relever vos derniers résultats et vous pourrez sortir…

- Merci…

- Merci Ino…

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… Sourit-elle

- Euh, mademoiselle…

- Ino, vous pouvez m'appeler Ino !

- Ah… Ino… Rougit-elle. Auriez-vous des nouvelles d'Hinata… ?

- Oui, elle va très bien, elle est sortie d'affaire !

- Vraiment ? Quelle joie !

- Oui, j'ai eu peur de la perdre, mais elle est forte…

- Elle allait si mal que ça… ? S'accuse Miya

- Pour être honnête, il s'est passé un événement étrange…

- Comment ça ? Interroge Sasuke

- Et bien… Elle était profondément dans le coma quand soudainement son rythme cardiaque est tombé !

- Mon dieu ! S'affole Miya

- J'ai essayé de la ranimer pendant plus de trente minutes et soudainement, elle est devenue glaciale, puis elle s'est réveillée et ses résultats d'examen étaient parfaits en moins de dix secondes !

Miya et Sasuke rejoignirent leurs pensées. L'événement que comptait Ino était le même scénario produit avec Naruto.

- Tu sais… Il se passe toujours des événements que l'on n'explique pas… Rassure Sasuke

- Oui… L'important c'est qu'elle aille parfaitement bien !

- Tout à fait… Sourit Miya

- Bien, voilà votre bon de sortie ! Changez vos bandages matin et soir et appliquer la crème que je vous ai prescrit !

- D'accord… Merci infiniment…

- Arrêtez, c'est tout à fait normal…

Ino se leva. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée au couple et prit enfin congé. Elle fit quelques pas et s'écroula au sol en larme. Cette journée fut trop d'émotion et Ino se mit à craquer. Elle rejeta toute son angoisse, sa détresse, sa peur, son regret.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à combattre avec son mal être, Ino partit se rafraîchir le visage. Elle partit au vestiaire, se changea et prit le chemin de son appartement, le sommeil au trousse.

Miya et Sasuke se retrouvèrent chez eux. Depuis quelques jours, Sasuke ne vivait plus avec son frère aîné, il avait presque emménagé dans cette demeure avec Miya.

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage se mettre à l'aise. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et la jeune femme vint immédiatement se réfugier dans les bras de son amant.

- Ils t'ont bien traité en prison… ?

- Oui…

- Je te jure que tu n'y mettras plus jamais un pied !

- Je sais…

Sasuke vola un baiser tendre à son amante. La peur avait rongé toute son âme de nombreuses heures interminables. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir su la protéger. Il la serra fort contre lui, respirant son odeur. Il caressa son épaule, savourant la douceur de cette peau dont il ne se lassait. Tellement belle.

- Je me demande comment se porte Naruto… ? Questionne Miya

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas…

- C'est bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Naruto et Hinata ont fait une crise simultanément…

- Tu parlais de sceau d'union… Qu'est-ce que sais… ?

- Lorsqu'on possède un chakra spécial, on peut convenir de le partager avec une personne… Comme mon père l'a fait pour moi…

- Je vois… Et ?

- C'est compréhensif pour Naruto qui a hérité des Uzumaki… Mais Hinata ne possède aucunement de chakra spécial ?

- Ton grand-père a poignardé Hinata dans la grotte…

- Quoi ?

- Elle était mortellement blessée…

- Mon dieu…

- Naruto est rentré dans une espèce de transe pendant un laps de temps et… La blessure de Hinata avait disparu…

- Naruto ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il n'a jamais appris à se servir de ce chakra spécial et il en possède très peu à ma connaissance… C'est surtout Kyubi qui l'alimente en puissance…

- Cependant, Naruto a scellé mon grand-père avec un Kunai comportant un sceau d'emprisonnement et seul le clan Uzumaki connaissait le secret de cette création…

- Comment as-tu deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau d'union… ?

- Chaque personne possède un élément en soi… Naruto, sûrement à cause de Kyubi, possède dans sa nature le feu ! Et soudainement, il est devenu glaciale… Personne ne peut posséder deux éléments en lui, excepté avec le sceau d'union…

Sasuke regarda avec admiration Miya. Elle possédait une immense connaissance, peut-être inépuisable, qu'elle femme fantasque.

Il vint déposer une main contre sa nuque et l'emmena dans un baiser sensuel.

- J'ai très envie de toi…

- …

- Mais je te sens épuisée… Alors j'attendrais que tu sois en forme…

Miya sourit. Sasuke était d'une tendresse infinie envers elle. La jeune amante lui donna un baiser amoureux et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour le posséder fortement. Les deux êtres s'endormirent paisiblement, savourant l'instant de ces retrouvailles émotionnelles.

Dans cet Hôpital, deux êtres reposaient eux aussi paisiblement, sans savoir, encore, qu'en se réveillant, ils seront plus liés que jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lalyta** : Je te remercie de suivre ma fiction et je suis ravie quelle te plaise autant. Je ne prends mal aucune remarque et je comprends ton impatience concernant ce couple, seulement, tu vas changer d'avis dans celui-là mdrrr !  
><strong>Niak<strong> : Merci d'être fidèle, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…

**Mys** : Ouah, je suis flattée que ma fiction t'ai autant séduite, merci pour tous tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup, en espérant que cette suite te plaise ma chère mys…

**Mohamed** : J'ai été bouleversée par ton commentaire qui m'a profondément touchée… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, excepté que je suis fière que ma fiction ai changé ta façon de voir les choses, je n'en espérais pas tant en écrivant cette simple fiction, mais quelle joie j'éprouve de lire ton commentaire… Juste merci à toi…

**Sonnynus** : Merci pour tous ces encouragements, je suis contente que cette fiction t'emballe, c'est tellement plaisant de voir que les écris que l'on fait apporte juste même un sourire… J'aime ta façon de voir Sarutobi/Danzo = Tsunade/Naruto, je n'ai même pas fait exprès et cette idée me plait !  
><span>Merci encore à tous, vous m'encouragez de dingue, merci, merci… Bonne lecture…<span>

**Chapitre 16 :**_Nous, et le reste du monde …_

Douillet. Une sensation de voler, de planer, tout était paisible, chaleureux, rien ne pourrait briser ce moment. Naruto se sentait léger et ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était cette pression au creux de sa main, une douceur esquisse. Il resserra l'étreinte, ne voulant abandonner la personne qui désirait rester auprès de lui. Il aperçut une longue chevelure, des yeux clairs, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, Hinata.

Il se retourna et sourit. Il appréciait ce contact charnel, proche, lui redonnant toujours volonté et courage. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour l'admirer, mais n'en posséda la force. Il bougea, c'était désagréable de ne pouvoir admirer la personne qu'il désirait tant admirer depuis toutes ces heures écoulées.

En signe de gratitude, de présence et de profonde reconnaissance, il vint à murmurer son prénom doucement, voulant attester qu'il fleurait son contact.

- Tu me confonds encore une fois avec elle…

Cette réflexion enveloppa Naruto dans le noir. Il se sentit tomber et ouvrit les yeux perturbés. Il tourna son visage vers la concernée et fut étonné, mais surtout déçu, de n'avoir à ses côtés, celle désirée.

- Tu pourrais faire une autre tête !

- Désolée Shion… Dit-il enlevant sa main

- Ce n'est pas grave, je prends notre ressemblance pour un compliment !

Naruto sourit, pour engloutir ce mensonge. Hinata ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme, elle était courageuse, plus forte que tout, plus forte que lui sans doute, elle était ce qu'elle était, elle était tout pour lui, aujourd'hui.

- Tiens, qui vient de se réveiller !

Sakura entra dans la chambre avec un immense sourire. Elle apportait le petit-déjeuner. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table prévu et s'assoit aux côtés de son ami.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir !

- Alors tout va bien ! Rit-elle

- Sakura, tu as des nouvelles d'Hinata… ?

Son radieux sourire s'effaça. Naruto pressentit le pire.

- Il y a eu… Des complications, mais ça va…

- Quoi ? Je veux la voir !

Naruto se débattit du lit comme un chat dans sa couverture. Cependant, la médecin le repoussa et lui ordonna de rester allonger.

- Naruto, je t'ai dit que ça allait…

- Oui, mais tu as aussi dit qu'il y avait eu des complications !

- Calme-toi… Ino a pris bien soin d'elle…

Cette phrase lui écorchait les lèvres, toujours en froid avec sa meilleure amie, un secret se gardait entre elle et la patiente Hinata.

- Dans ce cas, je veux parler à Ino !

Naruto essaya une nouvelle fois de fuir, mais rien n'y fit, la femme docteur était plus forte.

- Arrête un peu ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de finir !

- Mais qu'est-ce tu attends pour tout me raconter !

- Calme-toi… La vérité est que… Je n'en sais pas plus…

- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi Haruno, ça suffit, je veux sortir de cette chambre !

Naruto tenta une évasion. Il réussit, il se leva du lit, balançant le plateau repas. Il s'échappa de la chambre et gambada dans les couloirs. Mais, arrivé à un angle, il s'écroula, subitement. Le ninja ne sentait plus ses jambes, elles tremblaient, affaiblies par un poids inconnu, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fragile.

- Naruto… ?

Une belle infirmière blonde aida à se relever l'Hokage.

- Ino, tu es celle que je cherchais…

- Ouah, j'en suis flattée…

- Je suis sérieux, je veux que tu me dises comment se porte Hinata… ?

- D'abord, allons te remettre au lit, il est très tôt tu sais…

Le jeune homme ne discuta pas les conseils de son amie. Il se laissa guider vers sa chambre.

Pénétrant dans les lieux, Sakura vint soutenir son ami et le remit dans son lit.

- Ino, j'attends !

- Est-ce que… Je peux rester seul avec Naruto…

Sakura et Shion, s'accordèrent sur le regard hautain qu'elles infligèrent à Ino. Pourquoi demander telle priorité, elle n'était personne, une exigence fut douloureusement acceptés par les deux femmes.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demande Shion

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier… Répond Ino, se défendant

- Je suis d'accord pourquoi demandes-tu… ?

- Les filles, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous seuls ! Ordonne Naruto

Les deux jeunes femmes, ne purent qu'abdiquer devant la demande de leur ami. Shion embrassa Naruto sur la joue avant de partir, histoire de faire mousser les deux autres adversaires.

Sakura lança un regard méprisant à son amie, décidément, leur amitié était sur le fil.

Ino s'avança et prit place sur le lit de Naruto. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, au niveau de ses jambes et lui sourit.

- Naruto… Comment tu vas… ?

- Hinata, Ino !

- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas…

- Je veux la vérité ?!

- C'est la vérité, elle est dans une forme olympique !

- Vraiment… ? Elle, elle n'est plus dans le coma… ? Rougit le jeune homme

- Mais oui…

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, je vais aller la voir…

- Attend ! Elle n'est plus ici…

- Quoi, mais pourquoi… ?

- Des membres de son clan sont venus l'escorter cette nuit… Elle est à la demeure Hyûga…

- Mais c'est trop tôt ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!

Ino resta silencieuse, elle était en terrible dilemme avec soi-même. Entre dire une vérité rassurante, étendre un mensonge, où rester dans l'optique de ne rien dévoiler, comme promis. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme versa des larmes silencieuses, le choc.

- Ino, pourquoi pleures-tu… ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre hier…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne peux rien te dire… Je suis tenue au secret…

- Mais enfin…

Naruto n'avait jamais vu Ino aussi bouleversée. Elle devait avoir vécue une horrible situation. Le jeune homme rongeait de l'intérieur pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Peiné et conquit par le fait qu'Ino était vraiment inquiète pour Hinata, il utilisa la tendresse pour consoler sa vieille amie. Il vint l'étreindre, amicalement.

- J'ai eu si peur, j'étais affolée, j'ai cru la perdre… Je, je n'avais jamais été confronté à la mort, c'est, c'est horrible…

- Ino…

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir mûri d'un seul coup… Dit-elle essuyant ces larmes

- Tu as été fantastique Ino…

- Non… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je mettais efforcé de ne plus penser aux mauvais moments de la guerre… Mais en réalité, c'est un combat quotidien… La vie est cruelle…

- Ino…

Naruto sourit devant la sagesse soudaine de son amie. Il était fier d'entendre des mots sages, mais douloureux aussi. Il posa une main sur cette joue imbibée de larme, la rassurant comme un frère le ferait.

- Ino, tu es une grande infirmière et tu pourrais donner beaucoup plus si tu le désirais… Tu n'es dans l'ombre de personne… Ni de Temari, ni de Sakura et je te serais à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver celle que j'aime…

La jeune femme rougit, intimidée. Personne ne lui avait glissé de tels mots réconfortant, de la soutenir comme une personne à part entière. Elle se sentait toujours en recule, toujours à l'arrière, en oubliant qu'elle avait les capacités d'atteindre son voulu.

Et puis, son cœur bondit. Elle fit la connaissance d'un amour sincère, équilibré, qui rendait heureux pour la seconde fois. Sasuke et Miya, aujourd'hui, Naruto et Hinata.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire que tu aimais Hinata…

- Oui…

Naruto se mit à rire bêtement et devint rouge. Il était gêné et en même temps heureux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, dévoiler ce sentiment à la personne concernée.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Je pense que tu devrais parler à Hinata… Hier, quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit… Et, il paraît que pour toi aussi…

Naruto tilta. La rébellion première de Kurama. Depuis qu'il le maîtrisait parfaitement, aucun rejet, aucune révulsion ne s'était faite présente. Aucune explication venant du démon, impossible de rentrer en contact avec lui, la fatigue le gagnait à chaque fois.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler…

- Oui, bien sûr… Merci Ino…

- Merci à toi surtout…

Les deux amis se sourient.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, une longue journée et soirée nous attendent…

- Oui…

Ino se leva. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle embrassa sur le front son ami, en signe de gratitude envers leur solide et continuelle amitié.

Naruto resta seul, seul avec lui-même. Il croyait devenir dingue en cet instant. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce, préparer l'événement de ce soir et profiter d'un moment pour être avec Hinata. Il souffla. Ce moment lui semblait à des années lumières, et c'est sous une triste pensée, qu'il se rendormit.

...

Une odeur sucrée vint chatouiller le nez d'une jeune femme. Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna afin d'observer son amant près d'elle. Mais une place vide et tiède se posa devant elle. La jeune femme se releva. Elle enfila une veste et partit dans la cuisine, où s'humait un délicieux parfum.

Son amant se hâtait à la tâche. Il préparait divers plat pour régaler l'appétit de sa fiancée et de son futur enfant. Il avait l'air à l'aise, heureux, la jeune femme sourit à ce spectacle qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Du coin de la porte, elle prononça doucement un « bonjour ».

- Oh, tu es levée ? Je voulais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit… Sourit Shikamaru

- Quelle attention… Rougit-elle

Le jeune homme baissa la vivacité du gaz et rejoignit son amante pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour chéri…

- Comment se porte notre bébé… Dit-il touchant son ventre

- À merveille… Il a faim…

- Je n'en doute pas…

Shikamaru embrassa le nez de Temari et repartit à ses occupations de cuisiner. La jeune future mère s'installa à table et commença la conversation.

- Tu crois que la fête va bien se passer ce soir ?

- Oui, nous sommes enfin tranquille…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un tel événement ce soit produit… Après la guerre, on n'imaginait pas qu'une telle révolution dormait encore…

- Tu sais… Je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'un monde parfait n'existe pas… Il faut toujours se préparer à affronter les accrocs de la vie… Il y aura toujours des gens pour avoir l'esprit vengeur ou malsain… Ce qui compte, c'est de faire en sorte de calmer la tempête avant qu'elle se propage…

- Oui, seulement… Je ne veux pas que notre enfant connaisse ça… Tu sais, la guerre…

Shikamaru ressentait la morosité de sa fiancée. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla, posant la tête sur son ventre délicatement. Temari caressa la chevelure de son amant et sourit.

- Je te jure que notre fille ou notre fils, n'aura à affronter quelconque guerre… Nous avons un bon Hokage, prêt à tout pour sauvegarder une certaine paix, il fera tout le nécessaire pour que nos enfants et nos petits-enfants, n'affrontent cet affreux destin…

Temari embrassa le front de son amant, il venait de la rassurer avec de simples mots, une simple présence. La confiance qu'il portait à son ami était considérable et son amant ainsi que ces amis supporterons jusqu'à la mort les dogmes de Naruto.

...

Elle l'observait prendre soin de la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il était inquiet. La jeune femme pouvait le voir à sa façon d'être courbé, le visage tombant. Il avait une main dans sa chevelure, qu'il caressait avec affection.

Souvent, la jeune femme se troublait devant leur ressemblance. Ils pourraient être vus comme des jumeaux, l'un toujours anxieux pour l'autre, agité lorsqu'ils avaient un souci, en première ligne pour prendre la défense de l'autre.

Quelle beauté chez son amant.

Et Hinata… ?

Une princesse.

Elle s'approcha doucement. Elle mit une main sur les épaules de Neji, et voulut trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

- Elle parait paisible…

- Je ne comprends pas… Elle dort tellement profondément… Ça fait des heures, elle a loupé le repas du matin et du midi…

- Elle revient du coma, son système immunitaire doit être complètement affaibli… Et puis, tu as entendu le médecin de famille, tout est normal…

- Une chose n'est pas normale, c'est ce nouveau flux de chakra qui circule dans ses veines…

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Il est faible, et pas toujours présent, mais je sens bien qu'elle possède quelque chose de nouveau…

- Bizarre…

- Naruto l'a ramené de la mort… Il a dû puiser dans toutes ses réserves de Kurama…

- Tu veux dire… ?

Neji ne le savait pas encore, mais la crise de Naruto et Hinata avaient eu lieu en même temps, ce n'était probablement pas un hasard. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il se tramait pour sa cousine, mais il la protégerait, quitte à se mettre en travers de Naruto.

...

Le crépuscule sonna. Les villageois se réunirent dans les rues, afin d'assister au discours de l'Hokage et de célébrer les cent ans du premier Hokage. Il y avait foule, l'attentat des derniers jours, n'avaient point brisé le moral des habitants. Ils se savaient en sécurité, et ils étaient heureux que leur guerriers soient revenus sains et saufs.

Dans une petite demeure du village, une jeune femme avait le cœur moins à la fête.

- Miya, tu es prête… ?

- Sasuke… Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

- …

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place… Et tous ces gens… Tous ces gens vont me dévisager…

Sasuke ne voulait entendre de telles pensées négatives. Il prit la main de son amante dans la sienne et lui tint une promesse.

- Tu es à ta place... Crois-moi... Je ne lâcherais pas ta main...

- Sasuke...

- Je te promets que des regards reconnaissants seront pour toi...

Miya sourit. Par de simples mots, la jeune femme se sentit réconfortée. Elle glissa son corps contre celui de son amant, et vint embrasser son cou. Un baiser qui donna des frissons excitant au jeune garçon.

Il la serra fort et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure.

- Dommage que nous devions partir…

La jeune femme rit taquine. Elle attrapa les mains de son amant et le guida vers la sortie. Le froid glacial de l'hiver devrait éteindre ses ardeurs bouillonnantes. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke, un sourire heureux que son frère aîné se serait injurié de rater.

- Et vous deux, vous ne m'attendez pas...?

- Pardon Itachi... Rougit Miya

- Allons-y... Sourit-il

Le clan Uchiha s'avança dans les rues du village. Les regards se dirigèrent en direction d'Itachi, l'aîné du clan Uchiha était un cœur libre, et toutes les jeunes femmes du village rêvaient d'être l'élue. Miya pressentait aussi des regards sur son amant, avec une sensation de colère pour certaine, cette main glissé dans la sienne les firent enrager, Sasuke n'était visiblement plus dans la liste des prétendants.

- Pourquoi ris-tu...? Questionne Sasuke

- Pour rien...

- Elle se moque de notre popularité ! Sourit Itachi

- Tu parles de cette bande d'enragée qui te déshabille du regard !

- Sasuke... Soit poli, ce sont des femmes... Défend Miya

- Des femmes qui espèrent me voler à toi...!

- Oui, mais ça n'arrivera pas...

Sasuke resserra la main de Miya dans la sienne, afin de confirmer ses dires.

Itachi les enviait soudainement. Leur complicité était infranchissable et leur amour ultime. Sasuke avait trouvé ce qu'on nommait : moitié. Son ombre, son double, son âme sœur. Désormais, seul la mort pourraient les séparer, cependant, même la mort avait un doute, deux êtres qui s'aiment étaient prêts à tout pour rester unis.

L'aîné veillerait sur eux.

L'homme se permit de poser une main sur la chevelure de Miya et de glisser ce mot :

- Merci...

La jeune femme lui rendit un sourire honnête, comprenant toute la définition et tout l'amour de ce mot.

Arrivé au centre, la foule se fit oppressante. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke ne passa pas inaperçu et son amante non plus désormais. Mais pendant que des regards hésitaient entre le mépris ou le pardon, des petits êtres accoururent avec toute la joie du monde au pied vers le couple.

- Professeurs !

Cinq enfants de la classe de Miya et Sasuke sautèrent au cou de leurs enseignants. Miya se baissa à leur hauteur, et embrassa les chérubins. Ils ne cessaient de poser des questions, de demander des nouvelles, ces petites âmes contenaient beaucoup d'amour pour Miya et Sasuke.

- Les enfants, ne soyez pas trop agités... Glisse tendrement une voix

- Mademoiselle Hyûga...

Les enfants se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle riait de cette pulsion de bonheur rien que pour elle. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être heureux de revoir la jeune femme, Miya sauta dans les bras de Hinata, adressant de multiple pardon.

La jeune femme fut surprise, mais terriblement touchée. Elle rompit leur accolade pour la rassurer.

- Hinata, je vous présente...

- Non... Déjà, tu peux me tutoyer et ensuite, je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi, au contraire...

- Mais...

- Tu es venue sauver Naruto la dernière fois... Sans ton intervention, la situation serait... Inimaginable... Merci...

- Je...

- S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus...

- D'accord... Merci...

Hinata serra fort les mains de Miya dans les siennes. Elle voulait que la jeune femme se sente mieux, à l'aise, aucun sentiment de haine ne devait se trouver en la personne de Miya, elle restait la seule à les avoir protégé, quitte à tourner le dos à son propre parent.

- Hinata ?

- Ah, Ino...

- Comment te sens-tu...?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci...

- Tant mieux, je suis rassurée... Et vous Miya...?

- Euh...

- Vous allez mieux...?

- Ou... Oui...

- Alors, si tout le monde se porte bien !

Soudainement, ce fut une tornade qui se dirigea sur Hinata, une tornade portant le nom de Kiba. Il serra son amie dans les bras et fit le tour de celle-ci.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rougit la jeune femme

- Je vérifie que tout aille bien !

- Vérifier ou mâter ? Taquine Ino

- Ah, ah, je vérifie Hinata, mais je peux t'accorder la partie matage si tu le souhaites !

- Baka !

Ino frappa très fort Kiba sur sa tête de pioche, ce qui valut un éclat de rire général. Kiba fut fier, il avait enfin de l'attention envers la blonde. Un petit temps se faisait depuis qu'il se sentait attiré par cette douce infirmière. Elle avait apporté grand soin à Hinata, elle ne s'était pas laissé écraser par Sakura, avait gagné de la confiance, du charisme, son amie d'enfance décuplait multiples qualités qui charmait Kiba.

Au loin, sur l'estrade, Naruto révisait son discours avec Shion. Dans un instant de fatigue, il tourna la tête vers ce rire de groupe qui s'étendait au loin. Un sourire le percuta comme un rayon de soleil dans les yeux.

Hinata.

Il l'apercevait après des jours, sur pied, en forme, le teint fatigué mais serein. Elle riait, riait de bon cœur avec ses amis, que demander de mieux. Naruto aurait tout donné pour que son regard soit perçu par Hinata, il voulait la saluer, lui montrait qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'oubliait pas.

Mais ses amis occupés toute son attention, jusqu'à ce que le sixième sens de Miya soit frappé. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Hinata et interrompit doucement la conversation.

- Il y a un regard pour vous...

- Mmh...?

Hinata tourna la tête et vit sur l'estrade Naruto. Il souriait en sa direction et heureux qu'elle l'ai vu, lui fit un signe tendre de la main.

Le cœur d'Hinata bondit, elle rougit, Naruto faisait attention à elle, c'était toujours un moment de surprise, de grâce, de joie pleine.

- Rend lui son coucou ! Taquine Ino

- Hum...

Rougissante, la jeune femme leva docilement sa main, afin de répondre de cette présence. Ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce furent les secondes les plus palpitantes dans l'esprit de chacun.

Tsunade s'avança enfin pour ouvrir la cérémonie. Elle présenta les divers représentant importants des villages environnent et annonça le discours de Naruto.

Le jeune Hokage s'avança, toujours un peu anxieux de parler devant tant de monde. Cependant, un dernier regard sur la jeune femme de son choix, redonna courage et force à Naruto, qui s'élança de manière professionnelle à la diction de ses pensées.

Il commença par un passage émouvant sur les cent ans du premier Hokage. Il argumenta toute la bravoure de cet homme, son amour pour le village et son amitié intacte avec son meilleur ami et ennemi de toujours. Ce passage évoqua un moment émouvant dans les cœurs des amis de Naruto, le jeune Hokage ne pouvait oublier de mentionner l'amour qu'il avait pour chacun d'eux et les moments uniques qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Il fit l'éloge de sa team sept et des équipes aux multiples qualités.

Il définit son rêve concrétisé d'être le dirigeant du village et n'oublia mot pour son père et son parrain.

- Mes chers amis, je voudrais terminer sur une décision que j'ai prise il y a quelques heures...

Tous étaient médusés, aucun membre présent en ces lieux ne pouvait imaginer l'idée de ce blond toujours surprenant.

- Comme vous le savez, Tsunade a prit sa retraire de bras-droit et Shion, la princesse du pays du démon, est venue la remplacer quelques temps pour me venir en aide...

- ...

- Cependant, mon amie doit déjà me quitter... Alors, je profite de cette soirée pour annonce son remplaçant...

Tous retenaient leur respiration, ils tremblaient de savoir qui serait l'élu.

- Sasuke, si tu veux bien me rejoindre...

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement. Il se sentit subitement pris au piège. La proposition de Naruto le flatta, mais son cœur n'était pas prêt pour tenir ce rang.

Par politesse, Sasuke rejoignit son ami sur scène.

- Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur d'être mon bras droit...?

Il sentait toute la sincérité du monde dans ces mots, dans son regard, dans sa détermination, dans cette alliance, mais son cœur se refusait à occuper cette place. Sasuke n'était pas le numéro deux, il voulait être en première ligne et ses projets futurs ne lui permettaient pas d'accepter cette proposition.

- Je suis honoré par ta proposition, ta confiance et ton amitié...

- ...

- Mais, je vais malheureusement refuser...

Un son d'étonnement fit place dans la foule. Sasuke rougit légèrement, il haïssait ce genre de mise en scène.

Naruto pâlit, il était sous le choc, il s'attendait à tout sauf à un "non". Il rit bêtement et nerveusement et posa un léger :

- Pourquoi...?

Hinata et Miya pouffèrent de rire.

- Tu sais que nous serons rivales jusqu'au bout... Je ne veux pas être dans ton ombre, ni à tes côtés, je veux être sur la même ligne que toi... Je veux accomplir des actions utiles, faire évoluer les mentalités, accroître la défense de chacun, je ne veux pas d'un titre de second...

- Hum...

L'assemblée fut brusqué par ces paroles, un sentiment de fierté se dégagea de la foule, on entendrait presque des applaudissements. Sasuke Uchiha, venait de gagner la confiance de chacun.

- Tu es mon égal Sasuke, tu le sais...?

- Bien sûr... Que je le sais...

- Je suis touché par ta réponse... Je te comprends à cent pour cent...

- Je peux te conseiller une personne digne de confiance si tu le souhaites...

- Ah ? Sourit-il

- Elle sera te guider, t'apporter soutient, opinion, sincérité, droiture et confiance absolue...

- Voyons ! J'ai ma petite idée ! Rit sournoisement

- Naruto, tu ne songes pas à... Souffle Tsunade

- Hey ! Miya ! Viens par-là !

Miya rougit totalement, Naruto savait aussi mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Hinata sourit et empressa Miya de se diriger vers l'Hokage.

- Rejoins-le, si tu veux qu'il arrête de crier ton nom !

- Oui...

La jeune femme se dirigea sous un silence de cathédrale. Sasuke l'aida à monter les marches et l'avança vers Naruto.

- Bien... Sasuke a refusé ma demande, acceptes-tu sa place...?

- Pa... Pardon...

La foule se mit brillamment à papoter dans son coin. Chacun exposa ses arguments, des négatifs, des positifs, Miya sentait une tension, elle ne supportait ce sentiment de rejet et voulait quitter ces lieux, lorsque Sasuke encercla sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne fuit pas...

- J'en serais vraiment honoré... Argumente Naruto

La foule laissa la parole à leur dirigeant.

- Tu es une Senju, ton ancêtre était l'un des meilleurs Hokage... Il a fondé le village et voulait ancrer des valeurs que tu possèdes, je peux le certifier au regard de mon ami sur toi...

- ...

- Tu es forte, pleine de connaissance sur notre passé... Tu es sage et courageuse, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi... Rajoute Naruto

Miya était bouleversée, aussi bien par les mots de Naruto que par la tenue en sentiment de Sasuke. Elle ne savait que répondre, elle était émue et des larmes roulèrent sur ce visage de porcelaine. Elle était glorifiée par cette demande, et ne put se refuser telle poste, qui plus est, tenant dans ses ambitions. Elle pourrait de la même manière que Sasuke, défendre ses idéaux.

Elle se retourna en direction de Naruto. Enleva cette eau salée et accepta solennellement cette demande.

- J'en serais fière, Hokage... Dit-elle s'inclinant

Miya inspirait grâce, confiance et douceur subitement. La foule était charmée, fière d'être protégée et dirigée par des amis soudés et aimant leur rang. L'assemblée se mit à applaudir et sourit devant l'image glorifiant des représentants du village.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur gonfler devant tant de reconnaissance et les tapotements de main de son amant la mirent en confiance. Naruto tendit sa main afin de sceller cette alliance.

- Bienvenue dans mon équipe... Miya...

- Je serais à la hauteur... Naruto...

Les deux amis se sourient, heureux de cette nouvelle union.

- Que la fête commence à Konoha ! S'écrit Naruto

Naruto rejoignit Yamato et Kakashi. Les deux senseis félicitèrent leur jeune disciple d'une telle prestance.

Sasuke enveloppa contre lui sa moitié, fatigué par le plein d'émotion.

- Félicitation...

- Merci...

Le jeune Uchiha n'était plus gêné par le public et embrassa comme dans l'intimité, sa bien-aimée.

- Ils font un beau couple... Sourit Ino

- Oui, je suis heureuse pour eux deux...

- Bien, allez, on va voir Naruto !

- Quoi ?

Ino tira par la main Hinata et accourut vers Naruto. Mais la jeune femme fut prise de court, tous ses amis étaient déjà arrivés.

- Bravo Naruto, ton discours était fantastique !

- Merci Ino...

Naruto vit Hinata auprès de son amie. Comme poussé par l'élan de son cœur, ce fut vers elle qu'il désirait se rendre, mais son ami Kiba brisa tout instant.

- Hey Naruto, on va manger !

- Kiba !

Le groupe d'ami rit devant ce spectacle enfantin. Ils s'installèrent tous à une table et dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Souvenirs, plaisanteries, anecdotes, tout était prétexte à rire, à partager. Malgré la bonne ambiance, certain n'était pas de la fête, Neji s'inquiétait de l'état instable de sa cousine, quant à Sakura, elle se demandait ce qui retenait autant ses envies de tout caser, face au couple Miya et Sasuke.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, en bout de table. Sasuke avait un bras sur le dos de chaise de Miya, marquant son appartenance et aussi sa présence. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient, Sasuke glissait parfois un baiser papillon dans le cou de son amante et murmurait des mots à son oreille. La jeune femme caressait sa joue, montrant toute affection, le couple était plus amoureux que jamais.

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que j'ai la nausée !

Sakura se leva de table et quitta les lieux.

Miya se sentait coupable, responsable. Ce n'était pas à Sakura de partir, mais bien à elle. La jeune femme se sentait de trop parmi eux. Ils avaient des souvenirs en commun, un amour fraternel régnait entres eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a...? Demande Temari

- Et bien, tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose... Si l'homme que tu aimes était près de toi avec une autre... Sourit Saï

- Toujours une remarque intelligente à faire... Se défend Sasuke

- Ah... Je ne disais pas ça pour toi...

- Alors à qui tu t'adresses ? S'agace Sasuke

- Sasuke, laisse... Souffle Miya

- Saï, ça ne nous regarde pas... Intervient Naruto

- Tiens donc ! Je suis surpris que tu dises ça... Sakura est ta meilleure amie non...? Argumente Neji

- Je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Mais j'oublie que Sasuke aussi est ton meilleur ami, tu dois être pris entre deux chaises...

- Neji... Souffle Hinata

- Quoi ?

- Arrête ça...

- Ah, j'oubliais, tu vas défendre corps et âme ton Naruto...

- Neji, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? S'énerve Tenten

Neji atterrit sur terre au ton déçue qu'il perçut dans la voix de son amante. Le jeune Hyûga avait besoin d'air. Il s'excusa poliment et quitta le groupe. Hinata ne comprenait pas son comportement, son cousin n'était jamais froid d'ordinaire, quel moral écrasait sa gentillesse.

Tenten posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata et partit rejoindre son amant.

- Je suis désolée… Murmure Miya, tristement

- Ne t'en fais pas… Les amis c'est comme un vieux couple, ça s'énerve pour rien ! Rit Ino

- Oui… Rougit-elle

Le groupe se dispersa après le dîner.

Temari et Shikamaru rentrèrent tôt, le jeune homme ne voulait pas que son amante reste avec autant de monde dans le froid. Saï dû repartir patrouiller avec son équipe. Tenten et Neji rentrèrent à la demeure Hyûga, raccompagnant Hiashi, fatigué à cause des derniers jours. Choji, Lee et Shino, partirent en ville profiter de la fête.

Ino resta seule assise sur un banc, lorsqu'une présence chaleureuse vint s'installer à ses côtés.

- Ça va… ? Demande Kiba

- Je m'inquiète pour Sakura, mais je sais que dans ces moments, rien n'est bon à entendre…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Les deux amis restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, repensant tous deux à leur amour oublié. Soudainement, Kiba entendit des rires au loin dans la foule, ils avaient envie de jouir des festivités.

- Ino…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas… Aller t'amuser… ?

- Si… J'en ai envie… Mais, je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Ino, tu auras tout le temps de déprimer pour ta copine demain…

La jeune femme étendit un grand sourire. Kiba attrapa sa main et la tira dans les rues comme deux enfants se précipitant pour un tour de manège.

Naruto entendait ces deux éclats de rire, et ce son donna du baume au cœur. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard, il vit Sasuke et Miya. Ils se tenaient la main et se dirigeaient vers la forêt de Konoha. Ils étaient un portrait parfait, ils s'aimaient, c'était une évidence.

Le jeune Hokage étendit son regard et chercha l'élue. Il la vit, elle était à un stand, elle regardait des fleurs de papier. Elle était belle, divine, somptueuse, l'instant de la rejoindre pour être seul à seul se présenta, enfin.

...

Sasuke attira Miya dans la forêt. Il la guida vers le lac, cet endroit qu'ils appréciaient tant. Arrivé au bord de cette rivière, le jeune homme entoura sa bien-aimée et vint poser sa tête contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de plénitude.

Au début, il avait des difficultés à s'y attarder, à comprendre un instant silencieux, où il suffisait d'entendre que son cœur battait fortement pour prouver l'état présent. Parlons-en de ces battements bruyant et régulier. Cet organe vital s'amusait avec lui, ne cessant ces tours violents, juste en présence de Miya. Un mystère que d'être tombé amoureux.

- Sasuke... J'ai froid...

- Allons-nous réchauffer à la maison... Murmure ce dernier

Il défit son étreinte. Il prit la main de sa moitié et se dirigea vers leur demeure. Mais la jeune femme résista, et resta figée, lorsque subitement, elle se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme répondit à ce baiser, et la serra fort contre lui, dansant immédiatement avec sa langue.

À bout de souffle, Miya rompu le baiser, mais vint déposer une demande au coin des lèvres de son amant.

- Fais-moi l'amour... Sasuke...

De la peur dans sa voix, des sanglots, un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle lui causait souci et conflit. Elle avait senti toute la déchirure dans le regard de cette femme, Sakura. Elle était consciente des rumeurs entre cette femme et son amant, à Konoha, rien ne vous échappe. Et pourtant, malgré qu'elle comprit la douleur de celle-ci, elle ne voulait briser cette relation avec Sasuke, ce parfum unique et passionné, cette façon de se comprendre juste à leur façon de respirer.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sasuke ressentit immédiatement cet appel éploré de sa moitié, hors de question qu'elle pense une seconde qu'ils pourraient être séparés.

Il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa de tout son être, Miya s'agrippa à lui, et c'est serré l'un contre l'autre, qu'ils prirent chemin chez eux.

...

Naruto avait le cœur qui palpitait, plus il s'approchait d'Hinata, plus le sang dans ses veines traduisaient angoisse. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva qu'à quelques pas d'elle, tout semblait s'apaiser et vint déposer une main sur son bras.

- Hinata...

La jeune femme se retourna, rougissante, elle avait peur subitement, elle sentait un changement et cette envie lui fit bondir le cœur.

- Oui...?

- Je voudrais... T'emmener quelque part, tu veux bien...?

- Bien sûr...

- Suis-moi...

Naruto tendit sa main. Hinata l'accepta avec toute la timidité du monde. Ils grimpèrent sur les toits de Konoha et zigzaguèrent pour atterrir sur la tête de pierre du quatrième Hokage.

Hinata put contempler un spectacle somptueux. Konoha, sous cet angle, cette position de supérieur, était unique. Le village sous la neige, scintillant des maisons des habitants, des feux de cheminées. Cette vue était imprenable.

- Je venais... Très souvent ici petit... J'admirais la grandeur du village...

- C'est magnifique...

Naruto observait le dos d'Hinata. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il avait tellement de chose à lui dire, d'incalculable merci à lui rendre, comment lui être redevable en un mot.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Combien de fois le jeune garçon rêvait d'admirer la vue avec une amie, une personne qui l'aimerait.

La jeune femme de ses rêves était Sakura en ces temps. Mais la vie vous afflige la vérité, l'inconnu, vous ouvre la vue sur le réel, le concret, la véracité. Hinata. Son amie, celle parmi tant d'autre, comptait finalement le plus pour lui. Des années à ne pouvoir mettre des mots sur cette relation, ce sentiment pas comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, il était sûr de ses émois, il était certain de vouloir donner sa vie sans hésiter pour la sienne. Avec quel ordre, quel geste, démontrer son amour.

Il avait peur de la brusquer, de ne pas savoir s'exprimer, aucune explication ne s'était faite depuis ce mal entendu avec Sakura et Shion. Tant de situation à mettre dans l'ordre et aucune solution pour bien les résoudre.

- Euh, Hinata, il faut... Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose...

- Je sais, mais... Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à en parler, enfin, c'est nouveau pour moi...

- Ah, euh, oui, bien sur...

- Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter encore, ou te mettre dans l'embarras, je vais contrôler ça toute seule...

- Ah bon ? Mais, je veux dire, ça me concerne aussi, je ne veux pas attendre encore plus !

Hinata fit face à Naruto, elle savait que son ami s'impliquerait, qu'il voudrait la protéger, l'aider, mais elle s'y refusait, elle voulait affronter ça en femme, en femme digne de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Naruto, je sais que tu veux m'aider, cependant, je me refuse à encore demander de l'aide...

- De l'aide ?

- Je veux me débrouiller seule...

- Je vois... Tu préfères attendre que Kiba ou Neji fassent leur grand rôle de protecteur !

- Non, pas du tout... Je ne veux mêler personne à ça... Kurama suffira...

- Hein ? Kurama ?

- Oui... Dit-elle surprise

- Mais... Pourquoi tu me parles de Kurama ? Dit-il hébété

- Et bien...

Hinata fit tilt, apparemment, Naruto et elle, n'étaient pas en accord dans la conversation. Elle pouvait doublement limiter l'intervention de Naruto, si ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué leur lien avec Kurama, elle échapperait à la protection de son ami.

- Mais et toi... De quoi parlais-tu Naruto...?

- De mes sentiments envers toi...

La jeune femme rougit fortement, Naruto voulait mettre un terme à l'ambiguïté de leur relation et des conséquences des derniers jours.

- Je ne sais pas, par où commencer... Je voudrais... Te rassurer, te faire comprendre beaucoup de chose qui ont dû t'échapper, je... Je me sens bête... J'ai mal agit envers toi, je regrette énormément... Il y a des vérités que tu ignores, des situations qui seraient longues à t'expliquer, et tu m'entendrais pendant des heures me justifier, alors que... Que je ne veux qu'une seule chose, même si... Elle parait égoïste...

Hinata était bouleversée par tant de mot. Elle percevait Naruto dans l'embarras, tout ce qu'il avait affronté seul, sans pouvoir se réhabiliter auprès d'elle. Il était vrai que le temps, les circonstances avaient joué en leur défaveur, et si elle comprenait bien, le jeune homme demandait la faveur de passer outre, et d'aller à l'essentiel de leurs sentiments.

Son cœur battait à vive allure. Elle qui voulait changer, évoluer chaque jour davantage pour Naruto, elle s'apprêtait à faire le premier pas, pour lui, gagner du temps et cesser d'en perdre avec les détails, après tout, comme le disait son ami, il voulait juste l'essentiel.

Hinata s'approcha de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

Deux regards remplis d'amour, de passion et de crainte se faisaient faces. Ils avaient des difficultés à respirer, à penser, à tenir ne serait-ce que debout, une tension palpable s'était glissée et impossible de la dompter.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, aussi près de leur sentiment, la révélation se faisait languir, mais ils appréciaient cette proximité unique, et jamais vécue.

Naruto posa une main froide et tremblante sur la joue d'Hinata. Elle était belle, charmante, délicate, toute qualité se témoignait dans ces yeux de velours. Son ambition, son nindo, sa force, sa croyance, sa tolérance, Hinata représentait tout ce que Naruto n'avait jamais eu, l'amour.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant les frissons que procurait cette douce main sur son visage. Jamais il ne l'avait touché, approché avec tant de désir. Elle qui l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, allait-elle toucher au but, être auprès de Naruto, sans le quitter, lui appartenant seule dans les moments d'intimités et dans leur conscient lorsqu'ils seront éloignés.

Hinata se remémora ses années de larme, de doute, de combat avec elle-même. La jeune femme s'était senti souvent seule, désespérée qu'un jour son amour soit réciproque, elle avait souffert en silence de l'amour que portait Naruto à Sakura, livrée à elle seule, une blessure dans son âme rugissait encore.

Naruto vit des larmes rouler sur le visage d'Hinata. Ses traits étaient triste, elle ne devait plus savoir quoi penser, où être, croire en quelles certitudes, le jeune homme ne pouvait laisser plus de temps courir le doute dans l'esprit de son amie.

Il s'approcha doucement, Hinata le devinait s'approcher délicatement. Puis, elle eut comme un choc, une bousculade, quelque chose de doux et de chaud caressait ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et pu apercevoir Naruto, la regardant fixement, l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment. Le jeune homme sentit son corps se contracter, son cœur battre à vive allure, sa tête bourdonnait et son être réclamé expressément Hinata.

Naruto glissa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, pour agripper de son bras son corps et ainsi être plus proche d'elle. Le désir grimpait en lui d'une manière incontrôlable et c'est en se laissant bercer par ce sentiment exquis, qu'il embrassa plus intensément Hinata.

La jeune femme était incapable de dire, de faire, penser, quoi que ce soit, elle ne croyait pas en cet instant, elle allait sûrement se réveiller, et accueillir la désillusion.

Mais lorsque Naruto plongea une main dans sa chevelure pour la serrer fort contre lui et accentuer le baiser, la jeune femme dû croire en la réalité.

Ce n'était pas un caprice du sort, Naruto avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'avoir contre lui, de l'aimer. Elle percuta ces attentions de plein fouet, ainsi son amour de toujours exprimait réciprocité.

Hinata fut bouleversée et c'est en continuant de pleurer cette irréalité, qu'elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, pour acquérir son envie.

L'air manquant pour respirer, le jeune homme rompu le baiser. Hinata fit glisser ses mains sur le visage de Naruto, pour atterrir sur son torse et cacher son visage entre celles-ci.

Elle avait honte, honte d'éprouver des doutes. C'était douloureux, déplaisant de penser au passé, de ressasser ces jours à attendre, à espérer, à se taire, la jeune femme ne parvenait à prendre le bonheur qui lui était offert.

- Hinata...

Naruto resserra son étreinte, il avait mal à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Est-ce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, avait des remords quant à ce baiser, doutait de lui, avait-il brisé sa confiance. Ce moment aurait dû être rempli de bien-être et non de tourment.

Il glissa une main dans son dos et l'autre agrippa avec fermeté sa chevelure.

- Hinata... Je te demande pardon... Pardon pour le mal que je t'ai causé, pour l'ignorance que tu as ressenti parfois, pour la solitude que je t'ai fait endurer, pour les moments où tu as pensé que j'appartenais à une autre...

La jeune femme cessa de pleurer à cette dernière confession. Son ami soulagé son cœur, comprenant qu'Hinata avait éprouvé un sentiment humain, la douleur de n'être aimé en retour.

- Je veux que tu me pardonnes, pardonnes pour le temps que j'ai inséré entre nous, pour toutes ses fois où tu m'as sauvé, aidé, encouragé et que j'ai pris et compris sans même te le faire comprendre...

- Naruto...

- Je ne saurais te dire depuis quand, depuis toujours peut-être, mais je te veux à mes côtés, pour le restant de mes jours... Murmure ce dernier

Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre, il n'avait qu'un désir, prouver à Hinata que son amour était véritable, sincère et authentique.

Hinata releva la tête et sourit à Naruto. Il venait de balayer en un instant, le mal qu'elle éprouvait. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait plus que tous des excuses de Naruto ; personne n'avait à se faire pardonner de ne pas aimer quelqu'un en retour ; mais il comprenait, avait pris conscience du mal qu'elle avait éprouvé certains jours.

Le tendre sourire de la jeune femme, étira la même expression sur le visage de Naruto et fut surpris d'être cette fois-ci, embrassé le premier. Elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, rougissante, mais avec un désir ardant.

Le jeune homme sentit le bas de son ventre bouillir et l'instinct pris chemin seul.

- Viens... Susurra ce dernier au coin de sa bouche

Naruto prit la main de Hinata et partit en direction du village. La jeune femme se laissa mener par son ami, se demandant où il pouvait les conduire, et c'est en reconnaissant le toit de la maison des Uzumaki, qu'elle angoissa, posément.

...

Sasuke plaqua violemment son amante contre la porte. Il l'embrassa ardemment, attrapant ses jambes qu'elle enroula autour des hanches du jeune homme.

La serrant dans ses bras, il prit la direction du salon, où le feu de cheminé crépitait encore. Il l'allongea sur le tapis et mit à nue sa bien-aimée. Il déposa des baisers sur son corps, partant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Il prit du plaisir à écouter ses gémissements de bien-être, elle voyageait dans le plaisir charnel.

Les lèvres du jeune homme, se lancèrent à la conquête du péché, sans demander permission, il acquit le fruit défendu de Miya.

Elle, baignait dans le plaisir totale, mordant ses lèvres, agrippant la chevelure ébène de son amant, ciel qu'il était bon de savoir qu'il ne possédait qu'elle.

...

Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, sans prendre le temps d'allumer quelconque lumière car à peine avait-il claqué le seuil de bois, qu'il fit profiter d'un autre baiser à Hinata.

Ils détachèrent leurs chaussures, Naruto ôta son manteau et celui de son amante.

Il ne quitta jamais ses lèvres, le contact était délicieux. Il la guida ensuite à prendre les escaliers, s'agrippant fermement à son corps. Il profita de ce court voyage, pour enlever sa veste et celle de la jeune femme.

Naruto avançait dans les couloirs, en ne reconnaissant le temps qui s'écoulait. Il avait la subite impression de grandir à vive allure, de devenir enfin un homme. N'ayant pas encore atteint sa porte de chambre, il se débarrassa de son haut ainsi que celui porté par Hinata.

La jeune femme se sentait bien, guider avec amour, son amant savait ce qu'il faisait et se retrouvait en sous-vêtement dans ses bras, ne procurait plus timidité, mais sentiment farouche.

Il ouvrit la porte de chambre et la referma. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Naruto sut guider la jeune femme dans cette pièce sombre et l'allongea sur son lit délicatement.

Une ballade langoureuse entre leurs lèvres se firent, ils se découvraient, se goûtaient et cet instant de pleine confiance amenèrent les deux amants à faire danser leur langue à l'unisson. Cette caresse leur fit tous deux essouffler un gémissement de plaisir. Ils savaient que c'était bon, mais pas avec autant d'ardeur.

Naruto pensait planer, être en contact avec Hinata le rendait libre, sûr de lui, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester dans cette position et qu'elle se propage pour l'éternité.

Passionné, il fit voyager sa main sur la divine poitrine de son amante. Une forme parfaite, une rondeur gourmande, un touché voluptueux, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir obtenir plus et dégrafa soigneusement le vêtement qui emprisonnait ces deux seins.

Hinata se cambra, de bien-être, mais aussi de peur, le touché de Naruto était un instant magique, elle n'osait y croire. La jeune femme se jura de profiter de cette nuit comme jamais son esprit ne l'aurait fait.

Elle passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Elle voulait le sentir, sans cesse.

Conquise. Naruto, s'était empressé de savourer cette poitrine. Une déesse, ce corps le rendra corrompu à jamais. Il lécha timidement cette perle rosé, mordilla et embrassa avec conviction. Son autre main, plébiscitait encore cette chair. Une cambrure dessinée, une peau de soie, cette femme avait-elle le moindre défaut… ?

Soudainement, il ressentit un manque, le manque d'elle, de son cœur. Il remonta son visage et vint embrasser doucement Hinata.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir poser sa bouche sur son front, sa joue, son cou. Naruto sentit deux mains se poser sur son torse. Il releva la tête et vit encore de la mélancolie chez Hinata. Elle le caressa discrètement, traçant les contours de sa musculature avec ses doigts fins. Elle n'osait encore prétendre appartenir à Naruto, elle l'aimait tellement, un amour que personne en ce monde et au-delà ne pourrait mesurer.

- Hinata…

- Oui… Sanglote celle-ci

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant…

- …

Sentant encore Hinata dans le doute, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son pectoral gauche. La jeune femme se sentit rougir, l'organe dans ce corps était bruyant, il battait fort, vite, sans s'accorder répits.

- Hinata… Je ne veux aucune autre femme que toi pour maintenir ce cœur en vie… Murmure Naruto

Hinata déversa des larmes, mais elles étaient enfin de nature aimante. Elle n'avait jamais eu ouïe d'une aussi belle déclaration.

- Et toi… ? Dit-il se réfugiant dans son cou

- Je… Je… Je ne veux aucun autre homme que toi pour finir ma vie… Je veux… Je veux t'aimer, et mourir, seulement pour toi…

Naruto attrapa cette main qu'il n'avait lâchée. Il embrassa son poignet et vint capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Il était heureux, heureux comme jamais, dans une quantité jamais prétendu.

Le jeune Hokage ne pouvait plus se contenir.

...

Sasuke entraîna le corps de son amante à prendre place sur lui. Il n'avait cessé de faire sienne Miya dans toutes positions qu'il savait sensuelle et bonne à savourer. Il devenait fou, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'elle qu'en ce moment même. Il voulait conquérir cette femme, la posséder, l'attacher à lui, s'il pouvait l'enchaîner à son âme, il le ferait sans capituler.

Miya s'apprêtait avec amour au désir de son amant, s'il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il était acquis, lié à sa vie comme l'éternité est vouée à l'univers. Elle dédiait chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque instant à Sasuke, elle l'aimait comme on aime la vie.

Elle le touchait, sans arrêt, elle donnerait tout pour apercevoir un trait de son visage, apercevoir le sentiment au fond de son regard.

Ils s'embrassèrent, succombant au pouvoir de l'orgasme.

Mais ce ne fut pas une nuit habituelle, Sasuke sentait sa ferveur épaissir, comme libre de ressentir et d'avouer.

Il serra fort Miya contre son corps, savourant leurs battements de cœur à l'unisson. Cette femme le mènerait sur tous les chemins, le bonheur, l'avenir, le futur, la passion. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de sa voix, de son visage, de sa tendresse, de sa présence, tout, tout ce qui maintenait cette femme en vie, il le chérissait.

Personne n'aurait pu le prétendre au renouveau, à une nouvelle chance, l'envie de profiter encore de la vie, de l'existence. Il désirait revenir à cette enfance, où tout était beau, chaleureux. Avoir une famille, penser à demain, enfin, il se le permettrait.

Il avait payé pour ses actes, subirait son passé, en l'étouffant des efforts du présent.

Guidé par la fièvre, une confession brûlait sur la bouche de Sasuke.

- Miya… Je t'aime…

- …

La jeune femme resta abasourdi, elle ne s'attendait plus à entendre ces trois mots, des mots qui font défiler votre existence. Elle pleura, déversant tout le bonheur suprême qui submergeait son corps.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke…

Sasuke sentit son être frissonner. Son rythme cardiaque se fit rapide, encore plus vif que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à cette femme. C'était les mots les plus beaux de cette terre, des mots qu'il aimait entendre, il pourrait en devenir ivre.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur sa bien-aimée et mit une couverture sur leur corps, et savourèrent ensemble ce moment de plein intimité.

...

Nu. L'un contre l'autre. La pièce était témoin de leurs nombreux baisers échangés. Une pulsion écrasant tous gestes pudique avait franchi le seuil de cette chambre.

Naruto et Hinata, n'étaient plus les maîtres de leur désir, au porte de s'unir, rien ne semblait les déstabiliser, les faire arrêter. Ils laissaient grâce à leur impulsion.

Le jeune homme partit à la conquête du corps de son amante. Il fit de nouveau un chemin avec ses lèvres, sur la peau de soie d'Hinata. Il s'intimida en arrivant au péché. Mais très vite, dirigé par la curiosité, il écarta légèrement les cuisses de sa partenaire.

La jeune femme ne disait mot, elle attendait que son amant l'assouvi.

Naruto caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de sa bien-aimée et timidement, déposa sa langue sur le fruit défendu. C'était salé, doux et surtout, envoûtant. Il entendit au bout de quelques secondes à peine, les soufflements chauds de sa partenaire s'échapper. C'était apparemment, un moment délectable.

Le jeune homme sentit une boule dans son ventre se former et comme un appétit féroce à rassasier. Il découvrait, l'excitation. Par ailleurs, sa fierté ne tenait plus en place, elle gonflait au rythme des gémissements de son amante et l'idée de la faire sienne rongeait son cœur, ses mains se mirent à caresser le ventre de sa dulcinée et vint ensuite capturer cette poitrine qu'il caressa avec provocation.

En extase, il essuya discrètement ses lèvres et s'approche d'Hinata pour un langoureux baiser. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait découvrir l'acte sexuel avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre en cet instant que de lui faire l'amour.

Tout en mordillant son cou, il dorlota les antres-cuisses de son amante.

- Hinata...

Naruto embrassait à perdre haleine son amante, il était bien, dans un cocon rempli de chaleur et d'affection, il priait pour que le temps se stabilise et les laisse seul pour l'éternité, ne profitant que de leur amour partagé.

Naruto plaça sa fierté contre le péché de son amante. Il fit de léger va et vient, espérant donner confiance à Hinata. La jeune femme se prit au jeu et balança ses reins au rythme de ceux de son amant.

Ni tenant plus, ils décidèrent de passer le cap.

Mais la progression ne fut pas aussi couronnée. À peine quelques centimètres avancés et Hinata offrit un visage grimaçant.

- Désolé !

- Non, c'est... C'est normal...

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera parfait...

- Tu es certaine...?

- Oui... Tu... Tu n'as qu'à le faire... D'un coup...

- D'accord...

Naruto sourit et conquis les lèvres de sa douce. Il serait en contact, en osmose pour cet instant douloureux, le jeune homme ne quitterait le regard de sa bien-aimée.

Il avança doucement sa fierté en elle. Il sentait les ongles de son amante se plonger dans sa peau, elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas émettre un son néfaste. Elle était courageuse, elle faisait tout pour que son amant ne soit dérangé par cette douleur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente une souffrance, elle voulait qu'ils aillent tous deux au bout de leur envie.

- Hinata...

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne...

Déchirer. Cette toile de peau fine comme les nuages était ôtée. Hinata ne put retenir ce crie de stupéfaction, de malaise. Le jeune homme eut la riposte de ne pas arrêter sa cadence, essayant, même infime soit-elle, que son amante déguste le plaisir qu'il éprouvait dans son bas-ventre.

Il savait, il savait que plus ses coups de rein étaient vifs et secs, plus elle avait mal, mais son égoïsme de la posséder ne pouvait plus le stopper. Il voulait cette femme sienne, Hinata Hyûga était à lui.

C'était divin, s'unir avec le corps de la personne que l'on aime, n'avait de mot, s'était inexplicable, il fallait le vivre pour comprendre. Naruto expulsa des sons de bien-être absolu, pendant que son amante luttait avec la douleur. Cependant, être là, donnant un tel plaisir à Naruto, s'était son bien-être à elle.

Elle vint l'embrasser, amoureusement, voulant calmer son esprit de toute sensation déplaisante. Naruto fut mit à terre par ce baiser, son amante entreprenante aller lui coûter plus d'une fierté, et c'est dans un grondement de jouissance, que son corps libéra ce liquide salé.

Essoufflé, il s'allongea auprès de son amante et l'enjôla de caresse. Elle ferma les yeux, pouvant enfin se détendre, se reposer.

Caressant sa peau, Naruto fut étonné par un détail. Lui qui allait mourir de chaud, son amante avait la peau glacé. Il se mit sur un bras et suréleva son corps.

- Hinata, tu as froid ?

- Non... Pourquoi...?

- Ton corps est si froid...

Naruto empoigna la couverture au bord de son lit et la positionna sur Hinata.

- Merci...

- Tu ne me cache rien sur ta santé Hinata ?

- Non, je me sens très bien Naruto...

Le jeune homme trouvait pourtant l'état de son amante étrange, elle paraissait épuisée comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, elle était essoufflée comme venant de courir deux cent kilomètres.

- Tu es pâle... Tu es sur que tout vas bien...?!

- Oui...

Hinata suffoqua bruyamment.

Naruto se leva, le cœur rempli de peur, il alluma la lumière et enfila son boxer et pantalon. Il s'approcha du corps de Hinata et remarqua sur sa délicate peau, au creux de ses seins, un sceau, comme le sien.

Soudainement, les événements se remirent en place comme un puzzle, cette crise au tribunal, et le coma d'Hinata serait-il lié… ? Il se souvenait d'avoir ressenti une douleur atroce, jamais vécu, il avait pressenti une action néfaste, que diable se passait-il !

- Hinata…

La jeune femme respirait toujours tumultueusement. Il s'inquiétait, angoissait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle souffrait encore par sa faute, ne cesserait il jamais de lui faire mal. Soudainement, il sentit la main de la jeune femme enlacer la sienne.

- Naruto…

Il embrassa son front et papouilla sa chevelure.

- Hinata, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Ne… Ne sois pas… Inquiet…

- Évidement que je le suis ! Je donnerais tout pour subir la douleur à ta place !

La jeune femme réussi à glisser un sourire, malgré que son cœur glacial l'écharpe dans son corps et que ce chakra écrasait ses poumons.

Le jeune Hokage s'affola, Hinata devenait de plus en plus blanche, de plus en plus glaciale et lui-même commençait à ressentir une douleur se formait dans son bas ventre. Il observa son corps et pu voir ce symbole étrange apparaître subitement.

Ce signe lui fit tilt, il se rappela les mots de Miya « un sceau d'union ». Naruto enfila son tee-shirt et enroula dans les draps son amante, il ne fallait perdre une seconde de plus, direction la maison des Uchiha.

...

Sasuke enfila son pantalon et Miya chauffa son corps dans une nuisette et une chemise de nuit en soie. Sasuke admira son amante, une beauté sans pareille. Avant d'enfiler son haut, il chopa la main de sa partenaire et l'attira dans ses bras. Il recueillit le doux rire de sa bien-aimée.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, savourant encore et davantage, d'être tous les deux.

- Allons prendre un bain… Dicte Sasuke

- Un bain, à cette heure-ci…

- Tu apprendras que je fais toujours ce dont j'ai envie, quelques soit les circonstances…

- Mmh… Alors comme ça, tu as un côté capricieux… Rit-elle

- Je dirais plutôt espiègle, ou enfant gâté…

La jeune femme éclata de rire, son amant était adorable, sous cette froideur, se cachait un grand cœur d'homme qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

- J'aime t'entendre rire…

La jeune femme lui donna un baiser, cet amour était sans limite du raisonnable.

- J'ai très envie de prendre un bain… Dit-elle taquine

- Allons-y…

Sasuke attira Miya sur la première marche de l'escalier, mais leur sourire fut vite gâché en entendant frapper à leur porte. Les deux amants se regardèrent, ils étaient curieux de savoir qui pouvait vouloir leur rendre visite aussi tardivement.

Le jeune homme attira son amante sur la deuxième marche, comptant ignorer cet individu gênant. Mais le visiteur se fit entendre et devint fortement insistant. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, sous le sourire de Miya et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte.

Le monceau de bois ouvert, il fut surpris d'accueillir dans ses bras un Naruto épuisé, mort de froid, supportant contre lui, Hinata.

- Naruto ! S'affole Sasuke

- Hokage !

Miya aida son amant. Sasuke soutenait Hinata dans ses bras, qu'il posa sur le canapé et Miya aida Naruto à s'avancer dans le salon. Il s'écroula près du divan, sur le tapis et marcha sur les genoux pour attraper la main de son amante.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Hinata… Miya… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ?

La voix de Naruto était tremblante, il crut mourir devant l'état pitoyable de sa bien-aimée, il voulait des réponses.

Miya s'approcha d'Hinata. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et comprit la situation qu'endurait la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

- C'est Kurama… Répond celle-ci

- Ku… Kurama… ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Miya prononçait le nom de son démon, quel rapport, quel lien, pourquoi son Bijuu faisait-il souffrir Hinata… ?

- Miya, vous m'expliquerez plus tard, mais je vous en prie, éteignez sa douleur…

Le jeune Hokage ne supportait plus de voir Hinata ainsi, il donnerait tout et ferait tout pour qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et vint déposer un baiser, est-ce que le temps allait pardonner et cesser de faire de Naruto, le bourreau d'Hinata.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Réponses commentaires :**_

* Jashin-sama : Je suis ravie que tu es dévorée mon chapitre 16, en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour le chapitre 17.

* One-Eye-Angel : Et bien, ma fiction est basé sur le manga Naruto, mais tout ce que j'écris est bien évidement sorti de ma tête :0 ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

* Lalyta : Je suis touchée de voir que tu lis la plupart de mes fictions... Contente que le chapitre 16 t'ai plu, eh oui, j'ai mis du temps avant de mettre Naruto et Hinata ensemble, je l'admets, lol ! J'espère que le chapitre 17 te plaira autant ! Et merci de me suivre...

* Sonnyus : J'aime beaucoup la référence, même si je ne la connais pas, lol ! J'espère que tu trouveras ton Happy End dans le chapitre 17

* Nathan : La suite t'attends!

* Angel : J'espère que le chapitre 17 te contentera en rebondissement, il y en a quelques uns ! Et oui, j'invente de toute pièce mes fictions ! Mais toujours basé sur le manga Naruto, évidement. Merci de me suivre ...

* Mohamed : Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, en espérant que le chapitre 17, te plaise aussi !

* Njoud : Merci de suivre ma fiction et je suis ravie quelle t'emporte dans mon imaginaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

* Dylan : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Euh, il n'y a pas d'incohérence pour Kurama et Naruto, je sais qu'ils sont amis et qu'il ne souffre plus puisqu'il le contrôle à la perfection, seulement, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent puisque c'est une toute autre situation... J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci de me suivre...

* Stephanie : La suite est là ! Merci de me suivre !

* Yami-no-DaiTenshi : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, ça me touche beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te convienne encore et encore, et merci à toi surtout ...

* Emilien : Merci pour tous ces nombreux compliments, je suis touchée que ma fiction t'emporte aussi loin dans les sentiments que je décris, et j'espère que la suite te sera encore plus agréable...

* Lauren : Ouah, je suis limite honorée de répondre à tes attentes et d'être l'une des premières... Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant et te laisse un sentiment agréable... J'espère que ce chapitre 17 te plaira tout autant... Merci de me suivre...

* Alexandra : Merci beaucoup pour ton message très encourageant, c'est adorable de me suivre, en espérant que la suite te convienne...

* Totonybets13 : Je te remercie pour ces nombreux compliments qui me vont droit au coeur... Par contre, nous sommes d'accord que je me base sur le manga Naruto et que cette fiction est par contre sorti de ma tête, lol ! Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier autant ma fiction !

* Anouche02 : Merci de suivre ma fiction avec autant de passion, j'espère que cette suite répondra à tes attentes... En ce qui concerne Miya, je n'ai pas pour projet de lui redonner la vue, même si ça serait merveilleux, car je préfère continuer dans la trame de mon début... Merci encore de me suivre, j'en suis touchée...

J'espère que j'ai répondu à la plupart des commentaires qui me parviennent directement via mon adresse email... Pour ceux qui ne trouverez pas leurs noms, je suis désolée, et vous remercie de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois pour ma fiction... Hime-Lay

**Chapitre 17 :** _Une nouvelle ère..._

Des cercles. Une forme ronde, chaude et rassurante. Naruto ne savait que dessiner d'autre dans cette neige. Sasuke le regardait sans réellement savoir que dire pour le réconforter, le tranquilliser. Les mots manquaient, toujours dans cet habituel inconfort, où une personne s'inquiète pour une autre, l'assurance de lui répéter que "tout ira bien" s'enfuit aussi vivement qu'une étoile filante.

L'hiver commençait à glacer leur sang, et les cris de douleur que poussait Hinata n'étaient guère rassurants. Naruto en était pétrifié, quel mal pouvait ronger sa bien-aimée aussi férocement, au point d'expulser comme un démon hors de son corps. Ses yeux se brouillaient, et des larmes salées tombèrent sur la mousse blanche. Il se sentait impuissant, comme à chaque fois qu'Hinata était en danger, en difficulté, la vie refusait toujours qu'ils soient unis.

Bien que,

- Je ne le permettrais plus... Souffle-t-il lentement

À l'intérieur de la demeure, Miya essaya par tous les moyens utiles et nécessaires, d'empêcher le chakra redoutable de Kyubi de consumer le sang d'Hinata. Le flux sanguin avait des difficultés à se fluidifier comme il fallait d'ordinaire, ce qui empêchait la jeune femme de respirer et les brûlures qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être lui donnaient l'impression de cuire.

- Hinata, concentrez-vous... Vous pouvez faire face...

- Je...

Miya savait que son amie faisait le maximum pour arriver à dompter cette puissance, mais le trop peu d'expérience et d'entrainement se faisait ressentir dans sa détermination. La jeune femme prit donc une autre initiative.

- Hinata, ça va être douloureux...

Pour seule réponse, elle eut un gracieux sourire de la jeune Kunoichi. Miya, fortement impressionnée par son courage, rendit un lumineux sourire.

Miya posa sa main sur le thorax d'Hinata et émit des vibrations dans le corps de son amie afin de soulager le passage du chakra de Kyubi. Hinata se sentit soudainement soulager, mais s'agrippa au tissu du canapé, et mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de hurler. Comme des coups d'électrochoc, comme des coups de poing, les vibrations qu'émettait Miya étaient violentes, mais utiles.

- Hinata... Le chakra se déclenche lorsque vous êtes en danger, ou que vous avez mal, il faut vous détendre...

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il fallait avoir des pensées agréables, et quelles autres pensées plus savoureuses et apaisantes que la personne de Naruto. Elle le revit enfin, sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, se démener pour atteindre son objectif, se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient à cette image, elle, captivée par ce cran, ce courage démesuré, il était un modèle de vaillance.

Les ondes que produisait Miya sur le corps d'Hinata réussissaient petit à petit à écouler le chakra bouillant de Kyubi. Hinata reprenait des couleurs, elle respirait plus facilement et son corps se réchauffait enfin.

Sous l'épuisement, Hinata s'évanouit. Miya se sentit soulagée, elle avait réussi à aider son amie à contrôler cette énergie malfaisante et dangereuse pour la faiblesse de l'héritière des Hyûga. Se relevant difficilement, s'étant vidée de son énergie elle aussi, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et demanda aux garçons de les rejoindre.

Naruto se précipita à l'intérieur et vint s'agenouiller auprès de sa bien-aimée. Il prit immédiatement sa main redevenue chaude et caressa son front pour montrer sa présence à ses côtés.

Sasuke se dirigea vers Miya et déposa une main dans son dos. Elle lui souriait pour le rassurer, tout allait bien.

- Tu peux la monter dans la chambre, je vais l'habiller et la mettre au chaud…

- Oui…

Sasuke porta Hinata dans ses bras, sous le silence absolu de Naruto, laissant faire ses deux amis sans broncher. Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et rejoignit son ami au salon, déjà assis sur le fauteuil à regarder le feu crépiter interrogateur.

Miya enfila à Hinata une robe de nuit, afin de couvrir son corps nu. Elle l'enroula de couverture et de couette afin que son corps soit à bonne température. Elle caressa sa joue amicalement et rejoignit les deux jeunes hommes au salon, prête à affronter les questions bruyantes de Naruto.

Elle s'assoit près de Sasuke sur le canapé, et attendit la première demande de Naruto.

Cependant, un silence de cathédrale s'installa, Naruto ne quitta des yeux ce feu ravageur, comme essayant de communiquer avec cet élément. Il était concentré, et ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment. Sa tête devait tourbillonner, ne sachant quel mot employer, ou peut-être combattait-il avec sa conscience.

- Naruto… Prononce Sasuke

- Miya… Je t'ai entendu prononcer « sceau d'union » la dernière fois que j'ai dû combattre contre Kyubi, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement… ?

- Un sceau d'union est un sortilège que possède une personne que l'on a tenté de sauver avec le chakra d'un démon…

- C'est comme ça que tu as sauvé Hinata ? Demande Sasuke

- Oui… Les Uzumaki possèdent un chakra très spécial, dangereux et interdit, j'ai utilisé mes dernières ressources pour faire revenir Hinata…

- Je vois…

- Est-ce qu'Hinata possède une part de Kyubi… ?

- Non, elle possède juste une infime ressource, mais c'est déjà trop fort pour elle… Il faut qu'elle le maitrise, ou la moindre égratignure réveillera le sceau et prendra possession d'elle…

- Pourquoi était-elle glacée… ?

- C'est assez rare, mais ceux qui héritent d'une infime puissance du chakra d'un démon, peuvent déclencher une nature de chakra un peu particulière, Hinata, c'est la glace…

- Elle peut en mourir…

- …

- Répond Miya…

- Et bien, si elle ne parvient pas à contrôler ce peu de puissance…

- …

- Oui… Le sceau peut la consumer, comme ce soir, et l'empêcher de respirer, de faire circuler son sang et… Faire un arrêt cardiaque…

- Ça peut aussi tuer Naruto… ? Demande Sasuke

- Non, parce que Naruto est maître de Kyubi, seulement, comme il est lié à Hinata, ça l'affaiblit…

- Je comprends…

Naruto baissa le regard. Sans le vouloir, en sauvant la vie d'Hinata, il avait aussi condamné au pire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il sacrifie la vie de cette femme… ? Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais en sécurité auprès de lui… ? À croire que l'univers s'acharnait à vouloir les séparer.

- Naruto…

Il serra les poings, ce jour n'arrivera pas, il n'arrivera plus, il veillera sur elle, immolera sa vie pour la sienne, aucun obstacle, nul ennemi ne les brisera, ils seront une force, une énergie, un bouclier, une rage à eux deux, l'un ne vivra plus sans l'autre, une osmose parfaite.

Elle était la femme de sa vie, il en était convaincu.

- Naruto…

- Je ne veux pas la réveiller, est-ce qu'on peut… Passer la nuit ici… ?

- Bien sûr… Répond Miya. C'est la dernière chambre sur la gauche…

- Merci… Et merci de l'avoir aidé… Sourit-il

- Je vous en prie…

Naruto monta à l'étage et rejoignit Hinata. Il se mit à l'aise et s'allongea près d'elle. Elle dormait profondément, sa respiration était lente, douce, elle était paisible. Il se rapprocha encore plus de son corps, et la prit entre ses bras, une main fortement collé à son dos, et l'autre caressant déjà sa joue.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était une femme belle, sublime, désirable. Une princesse, un ange, délicat, et dire qu'elle lui dédiait sa vie depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur sa personne. Et lui, ignorant, sans cesse à vagabonder, éternellement en quête davantage de puissance, d'accomplir un rêve assouvi. Il était passé au travers de nombreux événements, les frôlant au passage, et Hinata était bel et bien celle qui en avait le plus souffert.

Et pourtant,

À aucun instant elle n'avait douté de lui, de ses rêves, de ses ambitions, de son cœur, de son âme, elle espérait, jour après jour, effrontément un peu plus, qu'ils soient réunis, ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'à leur dernier jour. Attendre, Hinata devait connaître la définition de ce mot à la virgule près. Combien d'heure, de jour avait-elle compté jusqu'à son retour, au moment privilégié d'être un court instant auprès de lui, d'être proche.

Naruto resserra encore plus fort son étreinte, il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine, la culpabilité d'avoir ignoré chaque envie, chaque désir d'Hinata, l'écrasait. Ô combien cette femme était l'évolution incarnée, une éclosion sans pareille, sans faille. Il était admiratif de cette femme, il ne lui aurait cru autant de qualité, tant de fascination, ciel qu'il eut de la chance qu'elle n'abandonne son amour pour lui.

- Hinata…

Spéciale, elle était sans aucun doute l'amie à laquelle il tenait le plus. Évidement qu'il avait aimé Sakura, certainement qu'il avait espéré, mais au fond, seul la vérité ne cessait de l'importuner, elle en aimait un autre. Mais pendant ce temps où Naruto vaquait à retenir l'attention de son amie rose, il était convaincu qu'une amitié étrange naissait avec ce coton. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'Hinata était unique, comme lui, cherchant à s'identifier pour accomplir un rêve, voulant encore et toujours plus donner et prouver aux autres ses valeurs, ses convictions, émettant le souhait de réaliser ce que l'âme voulait.

Ils étaient identiques sur bon nombre de perspective. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa présence était toujours agréable, un confort, une chaleur envahissante qu'il le faisait toujours sourire. En sa présence, rien ne lui paraissait compliqué ou infaisable, devinant inconsciemment l'estime qu'elle avait pour sa personne, il était dans le vouloir de l'impressionner, de lui montrer qu'il était et serait toujours le même, ce Naruto qui faisait rougir Hinata, et ce garçon qui donnait la satisfaction de se surpasser.

Hinata et Naruto. Une histoire improbable, semée d'embuche et d'énormément d'absence. Avait-elle était constamment présente dans les moments importants de sa vie. Son entrainement, sa recherche, son départ, son retour, sa quête de paix, était-ce son imagination où il percevait désormais la silhouette d'Hinata toujours derrière lui.

Ô combien avait dû être les jours de souffrances pour elle. Il se souvient encore de ce regard fuyant ce soir, lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle semblait à peine le croire, ou bien ne réalisait-elle pas, tellement l'espoir de lui appartenir un jour était devenu obsolète.

Une femme forte, éprouvant innombrable de fois peine à cause de lui, et aujourd'hui encore, elle était en péril par sa faute.

Encore, il resserra son étreinte, l'idée de la perdre lui fut tout bonnement impossible, une vie sans elle n'aurait ni saveur ni goût, il prendrait soin d'elle, il avait envie d'être près d'elle, ne plus la quitter et ne plus la faire passer en dernière, elle serait sa priorité, toujours. Il l'aimait bien plus que son rang d'Hokage.

...

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla sa joue, il frotta ce coin devenant brûlant et bougea légèrement. Ce mouvement anodin le réveilla et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour s'extirper complétement du sommeil. Son regard encore brouillé, fit naufrage sur le plus doux des visages.

Hinata dormait encore profondément, elle semblait partie pour l'éternité et cette pensée donna des frissons à Naruto. Il ne voulait vivre sans cette femme, il n'avait cessé même dans son sommeil de songer à elle, cette perle roula dans toute son âme.

Il souriait et osait enfin poser une main sur sa délicate joue. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle se réveille pour savourer un baiser matinale, le premier contact, le premier toucher, le premier sentiment du matin. Le jeune Hokage aimait ça, savoir qu'il se réveillerait durant des années aux côtés d'Hinata, qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour les bons et mauvais moments, aucune autre personne n'était plus à même de le compléter.

Impatient, il caressa tendrement la peau de sa bien-aimée, se hâtant avec angoisse qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui et l'amoureux avait tellement supplié, qu'Hinata cligna des yeux en signe de son réveil.

Son regard devint brumeux, elle perçoit quelqu'un auprès d'elle, mais avait encore des difficultés à l'identifier, lorsque son compagnon prononça un « bonjour ».

Ce sourire, mais surtout cette voix, reconnaissable entre millier. Naruto. Elle rougit immédiatement en songeant qu'ils étaient dans le même lit, à une proximité se comptant en centimètre. Mais soudainement, elle se releva précipitamment, que faisait-elle dans ce lit avec Naruto, en dehors de sa demeure.

- Hinata… ?

- Euh…

Naruto prit peur, Hinata semblait perturbée, comme ne sachant plus qui elle était, l'affolement se lisait dans ses yeux, son regard se fermait et ses yeux vacillaient. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment, lorsque Kyubi prenait possession de lui étant plus jeune, la mémoire lui était gommée de manière vive, ne laissant aucunement un souvenir des événements passés.

Mais, dans ce cas,

- Hinata…

- …

- Tu… Tu ne te souviens de rien… ? Rougit-il presque

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa bien-aimée devenir écarlate comme un coquelicot. Ainsi, elle se souvenait tout de même de leur fiévreuse nuit, cependant, il aimerait en avoir la certitude.

Remarquant le visage peu convaincu de son amant, la jeune femme rassembla son courage et prit dans sa main celle de Naruto.

- C'était… Parfait…

Heureux. L'amoureux ne se contenta pas d'un sourire pour traduire son bonheur à l'entente de ces mots, il s'avança précipitamment et vola un baiser sucrée à sa bien-aimée. Il la ramena vers lui et se rallongea la tenant fortement dans ses bras.

- Naruto…

- J'ai eu tellement peur hier soir…

- J'ai… Hum…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis… ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… T'importuner…

Naruto n'arrivait à croire ce qu'Hinata osait lui dire. Il s'écarta légèrement de son corps pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Il réalisait à peine le mot que venait d'employer son amante, « importuner », jamais. Elle pouvait compter sur lui, sur son soutien, son aide, pourquoi penserait-elle qu'elle serait une gêne pour lui… ?

Il se morfondait. Il connaissait les raisons, ces années à être loin l'un de l'autre, sans jamais mettre un réel terme sur leur relation. Avait-elle une place dans sa vie, dans son cœur, dans son esprit.

Oui.

Son amie était spéciale, unique, un lien particulier s'était fondu dans cette longue absence. Sa compagnie était toujours agréable, savoureuse, représentant ces moments importants, pour lesquels on priait pour qu'il ne cesse jamais.

- Comment oses-tu penser ça… Tu sais que je serais là pour toi, à n'importe quels instants et ceux depuis toujours…

- …

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus présent…

- Non Naruto ! Je ne suis ni en colère ni furieuse contre toi… Dit-elle confinant sa tête dans son cou

- …

- Je suis heureuse…

Naruto sentit une perle d'eau salée rouler sur son cou. Sa bien-aimée démontrait toute son émotion d'être enfin réunit à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des jours entiers. L'attendre, évoluer, avec un seul objectif, mériter cet homme. Des années de peine, d'angoisse, d'espoir, il avait fait vivre à cette femme toutes les émotions les plus effroyables qu'un Homme puisse éprouver.

Savait-elle seulement que toute son admiration allait pour elle, pour son courage, son ambition, sa foi, ses valeurs, son partage, sa générosité, elle était une femme entière, et son cœur lui appartenait.

Amoureux, il se plaça à califourchon et l'envoûta par son regard charmeur, séducteur, avec ces traits de visage à la fois enfantin et protecteur. Il positionna ses deux bras autour de sa tête, comme pour démontrer toute la sécurité qu'il comptait lui apporter, et vint voler un baiser fougueux. Sa main glissa de l'oreiller à sa poitrine et lorsqu'il passa sous son tee-shirt et effleura son sein gauche, il ressentit sous la pigmentation de ses doigts comme une griffure.

Il cessa son baiser et souleva le haut pour affronter la cicatrice et la marque du sceau. Dans la folie bouillante de la nuit dernière, il n'avait remarqué ces deux marques piquées dans la peau d'Hinata, lui rappelant à jamais cet effleurement à la mort.

Amenant un air triste, Hinata prit sa main dans la sienne et sourit, gracieusement. Elle n'estimait pas sa situation pire qu'une autre, tellement de soldat perdu dans cette guerre, de famille anéanti et de couple brisé. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait une nouvelle vie, se demandant comment elle pouvait obtenir cette seconde chance.

- Hinata…

- Mh… ?

- Moi aussi je suis heureux…

La jeune femme étira un plus large sourire encore, et profita du bien-être qui envahissait toute son âme. Naruto avait une envie folle dans la tête, un désir sucré et peu conventionnel et à l'instant où il souhaita conclure son envie d'elle par un baiser langoureux, il sursauta à l'attaque d'un gêneur.

- Debout Hokage !

Sasuke frappa dans la porte, sans délicatesse, se moquant d'interrompre un savoureux et romantique moment. Le blond grimaça, maudissant son meilleur ami, mais le rire de son amante remonta le moral.

- Le petit-déjeuner doit être prêt… Sourit Hinata

Dans la cuisine, Miya riait à l'intervention musclé de son amant. Il fallait dire que l'impulsion habitait son bien-aimé, impatience et caprice. Mais tendresse également, puisqu'il vint, attirer par ce merveilleux son, entourer le corps de son amante qui surveillait le lait bouillant sur le feu.

- Tu aurais pu leur laisser encore un peu d'intimité…

- Ils auront tout le temps de se rattraper ce soir… Dit-il embrassant sa nuque

Des pas lourds et amusés se firent entendre.

- Peut-être mais si tu recommences ça je te banni de Konoha !

Miya et Hinata rirent à cette réflexion amusante et vengeresse. Les deux amis se sourient discrètement, partageant en toute connaissance, le bonheur d'être unit à une personne aimante.

Mais aujourd'hui, se préparait une longue journée.

...

Temari toucha son ventre bien arrondi. Elle voulait absolument ressentir les mouvements de son enfant. Il était agité aujourd'hui, sûrement aussi nerveux que ses futurs parents de connaître le sexe de ce bébé.

Shikamaru observa sa bien-aimée du coin de la porte, elle sourit et caressa de toute sa rondeur son ventre. Quatre mois et deux semaines de grossesse, ils pouvaient enfin déterminer à partir de ce soir, le prénom d'un garçon, ou d'une fille.

- Ça va… ? Demande le jeune homme

- Oui, mais ta fille ou ton fils prends mon ventre pour une piscine olympique…

Et la jeune femme argumenta sa réflexion en soufflant un « aie », en prenant un coup de pied dans le ventre, menant le jeune père à rire. Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et prit place en face d'elle et vint caresser son ventre arrondi. Ce futur père à l'allure cynique était en réalité le plus calme des deux parents, le plus tendre, et une caresse suffisait à calmer cet enfant agité.

- Est-ce que tu es heureux… ?

- La réponse à cette question me parait évidente…

Les deux amants s'affrontèrent du regard, Temari inquiète, et Shikamaru encore plus amoureux qu'il s'interdisait de l'admettre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la vie sans cette femme. Il avait toujours apprécié sa présence, sa compagnie, il admirait son courage et ce côté réfléchit, intellectuel. C'était aussi une femme très indépendante, qui n'attendait pas que Monsieur dicte les règles, elle avait ses propres convictions, et il admirait toute l'âme de cette femme.

Voulant absolument rassurer son amante, il se pencha sur elle et vint l'embrasser amoureusement, n'omettant pas de lui accorder un sourire charmeur à en faire rougir la jeune femme.

- Au fait, n'oublie pas le rendez-vous de cet après-midi, c'est…

- À trois heures, je sais… Sourit-il

- …

- Il faudrait aussi penser à… Changer d'appartement…

- Oui, aussi…

- Tu es… Toujours d'accord pour vivre ici…

- …

- Tu sais… Je suis prêt à te suivre à Suna si tu le désires…

- Shika… Tu as ta famille ici, notre enfant aura sa grand-mère et son grand-père… À Suna, mes frères sont très occupés, je veux rester ici, je suis bien à Konoha…

- Merci…

Les deux futurs parents s'emportèrent dans un baiser passionné, encore plus heureux qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer de commencer une vie de famille, dans ce village rempli de souvenir pour eux, auprès de famille, et d'ami.

...

Ino chantonnait, emportée par la douceur d'avoir passé une excellente soirée auprès de Kiba. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son ami aussi intéressant, cultivé et surtout très amusant. Son esprit ouvert l'avait baladé toute la soirée, ne cessant d'avoir un sourire coincé sur les lèvres, une éternité que la joie ne l'avait quitté des heures entières.

- Salut !

La jeune femme expulsa un cri de stupeur et fit tomber les plateaux où étaient posées des seringues. Ino se retourna et regarda la personne pour lequel son travail était fichu et lorsqu'elle vit le regard déjà désolé de Kiba, sa tension colérique redescendit immédiatement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et comptait aider son amie, mais elle le repoussa.

- Non, ne touche pas, elles ne sont pas stérilisées…

- Oh, je suis désolé…

- Non, non, c'est moi, j'étais… Dans mes pensées…

- Ah…

- Que fais-tu ici… ?

- Je me suis blessé au travail…

Kiba montra sa main. Sa paume était fortement égratignée, le jeune homme s'était arraché la peau, en évitant à deux chiens de se battre. Ino lui indiqua la salle d'à côté, elle tenait à le soigner elle-même.

Ayant enfin rangée les dégâts, elle rejoignit son ami. Elle posa une tablette de soin, s'inquiétant de l'état de Kiba.

- Est-ce que les chiens étaient vaccinés… ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Je voudrais tout de même que tu fasses une prise de sang pour la rage…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure que ce n'est qu'une blessure…

- D'accord… Mais je vais devoir te faire deux points…

- Ah, ah, pas grave, ça me rendra plus séduisant !

- Tu crois encore que les femmes aiment les hommes mystérieux… Rit-elle

- Et bien, à mon souvenir, tu aimais ce genre de garçon… Sourit-il nerveusement

Ino se tut subitement. Adolescente, c'est vrai qu'elle était l'une de ses hystériques à courir après Sasuke, le rebelle. Puis Saï, le mystérieux, pour se rendre compte que son meilleur ami Shikamaru, bien différent des autres hommes, était finalement le bon.

Le cœur brisé de savoir que cet homme parfait ne lui appartiendrait jamais, sans doute trop bien pour elle. Un peu capricieuse, hautaine, spontanée, en y pensant, elle se détestait. Aujourd'hui, le temps et surtout la guerre avait assagit son mauvais caractère d'enfant.

- Aujourd'hui je veux… Juste un homme qui saura me rendre heureuse…

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu veux un homme qui te rendrait heureux ! Se moque celle-ci

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les jours durant avaient été difficiles, et ils savaient pertinemment que jamais un monde parfait ne naîtrait, mais s'ils pouvaient profiter du repos que leur accordait la vie, ils en abuseraient à chaque instant.

Kiba admirait Ino, c'était une excellente infirmière, elle était délicate, soignée, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il avait aussi entendu combien elle s'était battue pour maintenir Hinata en vie, qu'elle avait pris des responsabilités, et agit seule, assumant chaque démarche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie n'était pas encore médecin.

- Ino, tu ne penses pas à devenir médecin… ?

- Non, je ne crois pas avoir ces compétences… Sourit-elle

- Tu es trop dur avec toi ! J'ai entendu combien tu avais été brillante pour sauver Hinata, sans toi, ton intervention et ton courage, elle ne serait peut-être plus là…

- Tu aimes bien Hinata, hein Kiba…

- Euh, oui, mais là, je parle de toi…

Ino se mit à rougir, sans pouvoir contrôler l'effet que procuraient les compliments de Kiba sur elle. Son ami était très gentil, et sous ses airs de garçon hyperactif, il ne manquait pas de réflexion.

Le jeune homme fut ravi de constater que ses mots ne laissaient pas indifférent sa charmante amie. Une brèche dans ses espoirs s'illuminait un peu. Sûrement.

- C'est drôle, Naruto m'a dit la même chose !

- Ah, celui-là, toujours là à me devancer ! Dit-il avec ironie

- Je suis désolée… Tu aimais bien Hinata…

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, dans le fond, j'ai toujours espéré qu'elle soit heureuse, avec Naruto…

- Oui, ils formeraient un couple parfait, unis et fort, comme une évidence…

- Pourquoi formeraient… ? Je te signal qu'on les a vu partir tous les deux en direction de chez Naruto ! Rit-il

- Arrête ! Naruto est romantique, je suis sûre qu'il ne lui a pas sauté dessus !

- Et moi j'espère bien ! Se moque ce dernier

- Pervers !

Elle le frappa sur le torse et ils se remirent tous deux à rire. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de cette complicité, ressentant leur cœur battre à l'unisson, un sentiment nouveau, unique, et délicieux à savourer. Ils ne voudraient que ce moment ne cesse, et pourtant,

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien ! Claque une voix

- Ah Sakura…

- Ça fait des minutes entières que je te cherche, un enfant à vomi en salle quatre, il faut nettoyer !

- Hum, j'arrive…

- Oui, et c'est tout de suite car j'ai besoin de la salle en urgence !

- Oui…

Sakura quitta les lieux, sans même avoir adressé un « bonjour » à Kiba, et sans lui demander si tout aller bien à la vue de sa blessure. Le jeune homme se sentit vexer pour Ino, Sakura la traitait comme un vulgaire larbin.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ! S'injure Kiba

- Ce n'est pas grave… C'est difficile pour elle en ce moment…

- C'est dur pour tout le monde et personne ne rejette la faute !

- Ça va… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Ino ! Tu es infirmière, pas une bonne à tout faire…

- Oui…

Ino lui sourit, gracieusement, et partit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de glisser entre ses lèvres. Il avait passé la meilleure soirée de toute son existence. Une jeune femme fascinante, ayant de la conversation, s'intéressant aux autres, elle faisait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une politesse admirable.

Elle avait également ce petit plus qui faisait que Kiba avait été charmé dans toute la splendeur de son amie. Contre les parois des murs de cette chambre d'Hôpital, résonnait les battements de cœur effrénés de Kiba.

...

Naruto ne cessait de sourire. Les adieux fait à Shion avait été douloureux, sachant les sentiments sincères qu'elle avait pour lui. Cependant, le bonheur d'être avec Hinata ne cessait de le consumer. Il était comme un adolescent amoureux, s'ennuyant déjà de l'absence de sa moitié, ne se hâtant que d'une chose, la retrouver.

Miya souriait, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de chantonner depuis tout à l'heure, et de marmonner des mots pour lesquels il était le seul à connaître les définitions. Toutefois, malgré l'air enjoué de son Hokage, la jeune femme commença à paniquer en s'approchant de la salle du conseil. Naruto devait imposer ses choix, ses nouvelles règles, et Miya en faisait partie.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, ces vieux hiboux auront tout oublié demain de toute façon ! Dit-il, argumentant d'une grimace

Miya se mit à rire devant la moue de Naruto. Cet homme était tout le contraire de son amant, hyperactif, dynamique et surtout enfantin. Et pourtant, elle avait put admirer toute la maturité qui se dégageait du jeune Hokage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les conseillers étaient tous présents et debout attendant l'autorisation de se poser. Naruto demanda à Miya de prendre place à ses côtés en l'aidant à s'asseoir. La jeune femme ressentit toute l'agitation de chacune des personnes présentes ici. Miya sentit la présence de cette femme, Tsunade, et des deux anciens, Kakashi et Yamato.

- Chers conseillers, je vous ai réuni en ce jour, car je tenais à vous informer officiellement de certains changements d'organisation que je tiens à mettre en place...

- ...

- Tout d'abord, Miya Senju sera mon nouveau bras-droit, et j'espère que cette collaboration durera longtemps... Sourit-il

- ...

- Aussi, je vous demande de lui rendre un accueil chaleureux, et de respecter ses idées, ou ses ordres, validées ou non par ma personne...

L'assemblée commença à chuchoter. Ces anciens voyaient leur règlement fondre comme la glace, leur Hokage oserait-il ne plus vouloir infliger quelconque limite à son entourage.

- Naruto ! S'emporte Tsunade

- Tsunade, je te prierais de ne pas m'interrompre et de respecter mes décisions, qui par ailleurs, non nul besoin d'être approuvé par vous...

- Tu réunis les anciens pourtant...?

- Oui, car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'impliquent énormément encore dans notre village... J'enverrai directement un rapport à mes autres conseillers...

- ...

- Kakashi, je désire que tu fasses une visite officielle du village à Miya dès lundi, qu'elle se repère facilement et qu'elle ait connaissance de l'essentiel...

- Oui, Hokage...

- En ce qui concerne les décisions pour le conseil, désormais, il n'y aura plus de vote concernant un jugement, chacun exposera ses opinions, ses divergences, jusqu'à ce que le conseil tombe sur un verdict à l'unanimité...

- ...

- Aussi, je tenais à vous faire part de certain changement, vis à vis de mes camarades...

L'assemblée d'ancien se tut. Naruto paraissait concentré, sérieux, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, ils étaient malgré leurs idées fermées ; et reçu sur le caractère éparpillé de ce jeune homme ; admiratifs devant tant de courage, de vaillance, de dextérité, cet homme prenait plus au sérieux son rang de dirigeant d'un village, qu'ils ne l'auraient tous imaginés.

...

Neji ne cessait de gigoter, il était anxieux quant à cette réunion de dernière minute organisée par sa cousine, qui par ailleurs n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Que pouvait-elle annoncer au conseil, quelle était la nouvelle, quel plan organisé la tête rempli de rêve de sa cousine, où plutôt celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Elle ne lui avait aucunement parlé d'une réunion fortuite, exposant une idée, un programme, ce n'était pas dans le caractère d'Hinata de faire des choses à l'improviste, ou sur un coup de tête.

Subitement, une main vint enlacer la sienne, voulant étendre un sentiment rassurant. Tenten le regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, traduisant son amusement de le voir aussi angoissé.

- Reste calme, tu connais Hinata, elle doit avoir quelque chose d'important à annoncer au conseil…

- Oui, mais elle m'en parle toujours avant…

- Fait-lui confiance…

- Je lui fais confiance, mais… Si certains membres du conseil ont respecté le nouveau règlement du clan Hyûga, certains n'ont pas la même ouverture d'esprit…

- Peut-être mais Hinata a le soutien de son père, et de son Ni-san… Rit-elle discrètement

- Rha, tu as toujours raison… Sourit-il

- En tout cas, ça m'honore que je puisse assister au conseil des Hyûga…

- Tu en connais les raisons…

Neji prit hâtivement sa main gauche, faisant rouler autour de son annulaire, le bijou glissant qui s'y trouvait.

Soudainement, toutes personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent, l'héritière des Hyûga se présenta, enfin. Elle s'assoit timidement au bout de la grande table et autorisa les membres du conseil à s'asseoir.

Hinata paraissait inquiète et un peu sous tension, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fier de son père, une force démesurée s'empara de son être, en espérant que ce père aimant, accepte sa décision.

- Chers membres du conseil, je vous ai réuni ici, pour la dernière fois…

Tous poussèrent un souffle de surprise, et d'ébahissement, que signifiait pour « la dernière fois ».

- Je souhaite quitter mon rang d'héritière du clan Hyûga, pour donner ma place avec honneur à mon cousin, Neji Hyûga…

Ce fut un cri d'étonnement qui fit bruit dans toute la salle et les conversations indiscrètes commencèrent à fuser dans toute la salle. Des critiques, des questions, un rocher venait de percuter le clan Hyûga.

- Silence !

La voix grave et autoritaire d'Hiashi prit le dessus sur tous les chuchotements irrespectueux et désagréables qu'infligeaient les membres de son clan à sa fille.

- Continue… Dit-il plus calmement

- Je souhaite quitter mes fonctions… Même si j'ai eu de nombreux éloges quant à mon engagement dans mon statut d'héritière et que je reste fière de ce que j'ai accompli, je souhaite partir pour faire place à d'autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur…

- …

- De plus, Neji m'a apporté son soutien depuis le début, et sans son aide, sa volonté, sa détermination et ses connaissances infaillibles, je n'aurai pas fait un aussi bon travail…

- Oh Hinata…

- J'espère que vous respecterez ma décision… Sourit-elle

Le silence se fit, chacun se torturait avec sa façon de penser, de voir le monde, ou de le percevoir. Le souhait de faire de la branche parallèle, l'héritier de la branche principale, était une première depuis que le clan Hyûga existait. Même la loi passée grâce à Hinata supprimant l'existence d'un quelconque sceau de serviteur, n'avait éveillé l'esprit fermé de certain.

Le silence glacée qui régnait dans la pièce mettait mal à l'aise Hinata. Elle se demandait quelle catastrophe allait résulter de sa volonté. Observant la salle entière, c'est le regard de son père qui l'attira en premier. Il la fixait, mais elle ne sut quel sentiment résultait de ce regard non expressif. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille et se plaça derrière elle.

- Neji, lève-toi !

Son neveu exécuta l'ordre, et se tint aussi droit qu'un piquet.

- Acceptes-tu le choix de ta cousine… ?

- Oui, et avec honneur… Sourit-il

- Est-ce que le conseil approuve cette décision… ?

Très peu de main se leva pour approuver le choix d'Hinata, mais suffisamment pour que son désir soit exaucé. La réunion se termina, sous tension, entre le silence et les chuchotements, Hinata ne savait que penser de cette situation. Elle pensait que la mentalité et l'ouverture d'esprit s'était impliqué au sein de son clan, mais c'était une victoire bien hâtive.

- Hinata…

- Oui… ?

La jeune femme se leva à l'appelle de son cousin.

- Tu es certaine de ta décision… ?

- Oui… Miya et Sasuke quittent leur emploi de professeur, je veux donc de tout mon cœur prendre la place… Je veux enseigner à l'orphelinat…

Cette nouvelle surprit les personnes encore présentes dans la salle. Ainsi, la jeune femme comptait enseigner. Il fallait avouer que ce rôle lui convenait, Hinata était un modèle de savoir, mais surtout de courage et d'ambition. Tenten enlaça son amie pour la féliciter, elle était heureuse qu'elle choisisse cette voix, Hinata serait bien plus épanouit en tant que professeur qu'en femme d'affaire.

Neji aussi enlaça sa cousine, il était glorifié de la confiance dont Hinata venait de l'honorer. Quelques années à travailler ensemble, leur collaboration allait lui manquer, Hinata était sereine et faisait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit débordante. Cependant, il pourrait toujours compter sur elle, et il garderait pour lui son bonheur de devenir l'héritier des Hyûga, et cette fierté irait jusqu'au ciel, là où reposait son père.

Tenten et Neji laissèrent Hinata et son père seul à seul.

- Tu n'es pas déçu… ? Demande la jeune fille

- Non… Je suis très fier de ma fille et de sa maturité…

- Merci… Papa…

- Par contre, j'ai une question qui me tient à cœur…

- Je t'écoute…

- Où étais-tu hier soir… ?

Hinata rougit de la tête au pied. Elle pensa à sa soirée et sa nuit, comment expliquer de manière rêveuse, la pellicule de souvenir parfaite. Le père se mit à rire, et comprit l'état de sa fille, qu'aucun enfant ne pourrait expliquer à son père, le vécue de sa fille. Hiashi prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena se ressourcer dans leur jardin, partager un thé.

...

Il marchait d'un pas serein, certain et fier. Oublié les regards interrogateur, toujours figés sur son passé de fugitif, aujourd'hui, il était un homme sûr de lui, et avant d'accepter le pardon des autres, il avait réussi à accepter son passé comprenant tous les actes qui en suivaient.

Ouvrant la porte de cette grande école, il ne s'attendait à tomber sur Shikamaru, aussi étonné de l'apercevoir.

- Sasuke...?

- Je venais voir Gaï...?

- Il est absent aujourd'hui, je le remplace que veux-tu...?

- M'inscrire à l'examen pour devenir Sensei...

Shikamaru s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Il fut ébahit d'une telle nouvelle, et il aurait imaginé toutes les demandes du monde, sauf celle de Sasuke. Un peu perplexe, il savait que Naruto le tuerait s'il refusait d'accorder à son meilleur ami une chance. Cependant,

- Quel est ta motivation...?

- Que Konoha n'ai plus d'élève comme moi, ça te va !

Shikamaru sourit, sournoisement. Il dut avouer qu'il n'attendait meilleure réponse. Il ouvrit le tiroir de droite, celui situé tout en bas, et sortit un dossier d'inscription, qu'il tendit à Sasuke.

- Merci...

- Ton dossier doit être validé avant de passer les trois épreuves qui approuveront ton entrée dans l'école pour devenir chef d'équipe !

- École...?

- Oui, désormais ce rang est sélectif...

- Je vois...

- Bonne chance !

Sasuke partit, sans même donner un "merci" à ce "bonne chance", ne sachant ce qu'il définissait réellement. Il avouait pourtant ne pas détester Shikamaru, c'était un homme intelligent, courageux et loin d'être bruyant.

- Sasuke !

À son appel, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Tu as prouvé ta loyauté, alors continue dans ce chemin...

- Promis... Sourit-il fièrement

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Temari, qu'il laissa par galanterie, passer en première. La jeune mère lui sourit et le remercia, un sourire gracieux qui sans le vouloir, donna du baume au coeur à Sasuke. Il savait à présent qu'une femme souriante, était une femme heureuse.

- Tu es prêt...? Sourit la jeune femme

- Plus que prêt ! Répond le futur père

Arrivé à l'Hôpital, Temari et Shikamaru se rendirent en salle d'attente. Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre et pactisaient avec leur coeur pour ne pas se faire trop entendre dans cette salle. Ils étaient impatients, angoissés, quelle épreuve à la fois remplie de doute et de bonheur que d'attendre l'arrivé d'un enfant.

Subitement, le coeur de Temari s'emballa bien plus rapidement, lorsqu'on vint leur annoncer que le pédiatre sera absent cet après-midi et que tous les rendez-vous devaient être décalés. Le jeune couple de parent fut déçu. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, lorsque soudainement, ils furent interpellés par Ino.

- Alors, fille ou garçon...? Sourit-elle

Tout d'abord, le jeune couple fut surpris, ils n'auraient jamais cru recevoir un tel accueil chaleureux de la jeune femme. Shikamaru sourit, heureux de retrouver humeur et forme chez sa meilleure amie.

- L'examen est repoussé à demain... Répond Shikamaru

- Oh, c'est trop bête !

- Apparemment le pédiatre a été retenu...

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je peux vous faire l'examen !

- Hum... Tu es certaine... Doute Temari

- Bien sûr, je sais lire les radios et les écographies ! Rit-elle

- Non ce... Hum...

- Ne t'en fais pas Temari, tout vas bien pour moi...

Ino prit l'une des mains de Temari qu'elle serra fort dans la sienne. C'était une femme bien, aimante, courageuse et surtout qui rendait son meilleur ami heureux, et la jeune infirmière avait très envie d'aimer cet enfant, symbole d'une union parfaite.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous, et j'ai… Envie de faire partie de ce tournant dans votre vie…

Shikamaru se sentit ému. Il savait déjà que son amie était une femme au grand cœur, généreuse et ouverte d'esprit. Il était heureux de constater qu'Ino avait dépassé la tristesse pour partager ce moment de bonheur avec eux.

Le jeune homme s'avança et serra la main de ces deux femmes qui comptaient pour lui. Il ressentit un frisson étrange, un sentiment adulte, fier et il se sentait plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Le couple se dirigea en pédiatrie suivi d'Ino. Temari se prépara et s'installa, comme à son habitude. Shikamaru s'assied près d'elle et tient sa main dans la sienne, l'impatience de découvrir le sexe de l'enfant ne tenait plus.

Ino appliqua cette gelé froide sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune mère. Elle posa la sonde et commença à chercher le petit être qui grandissait. Il bougeait bien, se tenait bien, son cœur battait à un rythme plus que rassurant et l'infirmière se dirigea vers la curiosité de l'enfant.

- Vous êtes prêt… ? Sourit-elle

- Oui… Répond le couple

Ino glissa de plus en plus haut et tourna vers le côté et vit ou plutôt, n'aperçoit pas ce qu'elle devrait trouver.

- Félicitation, vous allez avoir une fille…

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre par les deux parents. Temari ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme, heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait enfin choisir le prénom de son enfant, et l'imager en attendant qu'il vienne au monde.

Shikamaru pâlit, il resta sans voix, sans mot, tout devenait réel, de plus en plus réel, de nouvelles responsabilités l'attendaient, il devait être un amant vaillant et protecteur, mais aujourd'hui, il devait être père, papa d'une petite fille.

- Shikamaru… Souffle Temari

- Galère… Souffle le papa

Ino et Temari se mirent à rire. Elles n'en attendaient pas moins comme réflexion de l'imprévisible Shikamaru. Toute son intelligence et sa subtilité devaient se battre pour trouver équilibre dans l'âme de cet homme.

Ce moment était doux, chaud, et pudique, l'instant que chaque individu réclame à vivre, mais cet air fut brisé par l'arrivée bourrue de Sakura. Elle paraissait furieuse et hors d'elle. Observant de l'électricité dans le regard de son amie, Temari essaya de semer la discorde.

- Sakura… C'est une fille… Sourit-elle

La jeune médecin baissa de tension. Elle regarda les yeux pétillants de son amie et l'envie, mais fut heureuse pour ce couple de parent.

- Félicitation… Dit-elle calmement, d'un petit sourire

- Merci… Répond Shikamaru

- Ino, je peux te voir une seconde ! Dit-elle plus à cran

- Oui…

Ino se leva, sous le regard inquiet de Shikamaru, il ne présentait rien de bien dans cette situation qui semblait être hors de contrôle. Sakura et Ino partirent dans la pièce juste à côté, où des cris arrivèrent aux oreilles des jeunes futures parents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Comment ça qu'est-ce je fais… ?

- Tu te prends pour dieu en sauvant Hinata et maintenant tu fais des écographies comme si tu étais une experte !

- Je te demande pardon… ? J'ai essayé de tenter quelque chose pour sauver la vie de mon amie, tu voulais peut-être que je laisse Hinata mourir ? S'emporte Ino

- Là n'est pas le souci ! Tu te comportes comme si tu savais tout, sans penser que si tu commets une erreur c'est moi qui en paye les conséquences !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, n'importe qui est capable de pratiquer le massage cardiaque ou de faire une échographie, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Peut-être mais tu ne respectes pas les règles !

- Ah oui, mais quelles règles ?!

- Celle de n'être qu'une infirmière ! Dit-elle avec arrogance

Shikamaru et Temari arrivèrent sur ces derniers mots, paroles qui atteignirent avec douleur le cœur d'Ino. C'était tout ce qu'elle était aux yeux de sa meilleure amie, un boulet, une servante, un petit chien obéissant aux ordres du médecin. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la bouche de l'amie à laquelle elle tenait le plus qu'elle n'était « rien », « juste » quelqu'un d'insignifiant.

Mais au lieu de craquer, et de tomber dans le vide, Ino se souvint des mots de Naruto et de Kiba, qu'elle était une femme à part entière, et ne devant dépendre de personne. Ino sentit comme un grognement, un volcan rentrait en éruption, s'en était, « trop ».

- Tu sais quoi, Sakura ! Le véritable problème, c'est que tu as peur que ton « idiote » d'amie devienne plus essentielle que toi !

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai sauvé la vie d'Hinata et j'ai donné à mes deux amis un espoir d'être encore plus heureux en ce jour… Et tu sais quoi… Ça te dérange… Parce que tu penses encore et comme toujours que tu es la seule à être essentielle…

- …

- Alors, tu sais quoi ! Ino, l'infirmière, va démissionner, et retourner à l'école pour être médecin ! Oui, elle va prendre sur elle, et devenir médecin parce que je sens que je serais utile ! Tu entends, utile, pas indispensable comme tu penses l'être, Madame la médecin !

Ino enleva sa blouse d'infirmière et la jeta par terre comme disant adieu à ce statut que beaucoup de personne sous-estimait. Elle partit, avec dignité, la tête haute, refusant de n'être à jamais qu'Ino, une suiveuse, avec seulement un caractère, poussant des mots sans convaincre, non, aujourd'hui, elle partait victorieuse, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant enfin mit un objectif sur le chemin de sa vie.

...

Le crépuscule tombait, accompagné par la neige. Les rues de Konoha étaient pratiquement vide, chaque personne bien au chaud dans leur maison, gardant le feu de cheminée bien allumé.

Dans la maison de Sasuke et Miya, la jeune femme chantonnait tout en préparant un bouillon chaud et régénérant. Sasuke l'admirait du coin de la porte, cette jeune femme était une bouffée d'air frais, de l'oxygène pour le jeune homme, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être heureux, sans honte ni crainte.

Il se leva, comme hypnotisé par le chant de sa sirène. Il s'approcha et entoura la taille de son amante, tout en donnant un baiser à sa nuque. Miya sourit, sentant son cœur palpiter au toucher des lèvres de son bien-aimé. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, voulant être envahit par des millions de frissons.

Le dîner prêt, les deux amants s'installèrent dans le salon près du feu, et dégustèrent leur repas.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas dit comme c'était passé ton inscription… ?

- Très bien ! Je dois passer plusieurs tests pour une candidature officielle, mais je suis confiant !

- Tant mieux…

- Et toi… ? Ta journée… ?

- Et bien, je suis honoré de la confiance que m'accorde Naruto… Mais, certain ne comprennent pas son choix me concernant…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Les anciens n'aiment pas voir les choses changer à Konoha, mais il va bien le falloir ! Car… C'est une nouvelle génération qui va venir…

- Oui, tu as raison…

Miya réalisa sa chance. Il y avait quelques mois, elle n'aurait jamais vu le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Elle était auprès d'un homme admirable, ayant combattu chacun de ses démons pour se relever plus fort, plus ambitieux, en ignorant tous regards portant un jugement hâtif sur ce qu'il fut autrefois.

La jeune femme posa son bol et s'approcha du visage de Sasuke pour lui offrir un baiser. Surpris, il ne se laissa longtemps envahir par la stupéfaction et déposa à son tour son bol pour venir donner un baiser passionné à sa bien-aimée.

- Viens… Souffle-t-il

- Et le dîner… ?

- On dinera plus tard…

Sasuke dévora le cou de son amante, et la prit subitement dans ses bras pour la monter rapidement à l'étage, savourer l'être entier qu'était Miya.

...

Il serait agacé. Il soufflerait d'impatience, ne cessant de répéter que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Il se fatiguerait et supplierait d'arrêter les frais et de rester naturel. Naruto faisait subir depuis des minutes entières déjà, les supplices de la séance coiffure à son miroir. Lissé, ébouriffé, le jeune homme ne savait comment dresser ses cheveux qui subitement se rebeller sous ses mains.

Il s'était rapatrié chez lui aussi vite qu'un éclair tombé sur la terre. Il était passé par la case douche, repas, et c'était même vêtu pour la circonstance.

Vouloir plaire, voilà bien un sentiment que Naruto n'avait plus l'habitude d'offrir. Mais il voulait être un jeune homme séduisant pour sa belle, aimant la faire rougir et la mettre dans tous ses états, récoltant de la fierté au jeune homme, mais surtout du bonheur.

Haut noir et pantalon marron, il savait que ces habits coquets sortiraient de son placard un jour.

On frappa à sa porte. Il décida sous la tension de laisser ses cheveux en bataille, son amante aimait sûrement son côté espiègle. Pied nue, il sauta les marches et ouvrit la porte en toute hâte, lorsque la pression retomba en une seconde.

- Sakura… ?

- Tu as l'air ravi de me voir !

- Désolé, j'attends Hinata, je pensais que c'était elle…

- Toujours aussi délicat en plus !

- Désolé… Rougit-il

- Mais… Tu attends Hinata… ?

- Euh… Oui… Nous… Enfin…

- Ça va, ne te fatigue pas… J'ai compris… Dit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse. Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

- Reste ! Reste cinq minutes…

- D'accord… Merci…

Sakura rentra dans la demeure de Naruto, et s'installa à l'aise dans le salon. Elle connaissait cette maison par cœur, et s'y sentait comme chez elle. Son ami ressentit une certaine tension se dégager de son amie, et pour qu'elle débarque chez lui à l'improviste, elle attendait sûrement un service de sa part.

Naruto prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et attendit avec curiosité la raison pour laquelle son amie lui rendait visite.

- Tout va bien Sakura… ? Je te sens sur les nerfs…

- J'ai passé une sale journée !

- Raconte-moi…

- Alors, par où commencer… ? Ah oui ! L'homme que j'aime est définitivement amoureux d'une autre, ma meilleure amie me tourne le dos et mon meilleur ami me trahit !

- Woh, woh ? Quoi ? Je t'ai trahit… ?

- Naruto… Tu as pris Miya comme bras-droit, je dois le prendre comment… ?

Hinata marqua ses pas dans la neige. Elle était ravie d'apercevoir enfin la maison de Naruto, d'où la cheminée dégageait une fumée. Il était là, présent avant elle, avait eu l'attention d'allumer un bon feu de bois. Elle ne parvenait à réaliser son bonheur.

Cependant, s'avançant vers la demeure, elle aperçut une personne dans le salon. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit Sakura. Hinata put clairement entendre les dires, puisque le ton monta entre les deux amis.

- Sakura ! Ça n'a rien d'une trahison ! C'est Sasuke que je voulais comme bras-droit, mais il a refusé ! Et… C'est vrai, je dois avouer que je ne voyais personne d'autre le remplacer excepté Miya ! C'est un gage de paix, de tolérance !

- Rho, Naruto, je t'en prie ! Cette fille nous a trahit ! Sans compter qu'Hinata a été mortellement blessée par sa faute !

- Tu sais très bien où tu mets les pieds en me parlant d'Hinata hein… Rit-il avec sarcasme

- Non voyons, je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu m'écoutes !

- Sakura… C'est toi qui va m'écouter… Déjà, ne me fait plus jamais ressentir que je suis en cause de quoi que ce soit par rapport à Hinata et ne te sert pas de mon amour pour elle pour m'atteindre…

Hinata se sentit légère subitement, et son cœur cognait tellement fort qu'elle pourrait s'écrouler dans la neige. Naruto déclarait ouvertement ses sentiments, sans que sa voix ne tremble, ne doute ou ne s'intimide. Il assumait devant ce premier amour que c'était elle qu'il aimait désormais et tenait à la protéger de tout.

La jeune femme se sentit fiévreuse.

- Ensuite… Sakura, tu es et restera l'amie la plus chère que je possède… Mais en ce moment, je ne te reconnais pas… Tu es… Égoïste… Tu traites Ino comme une moins que rien, tu t'en prends à moi sans réelles preuves !

- …

- La seule chose que je puisse comprendre c'est… Ta peine envers Sasuke… Crois-moi… Je sais combien il est difficile et insurmontable pour une femme de ne pas se sentir aimer en retour…

Hinata déchanta. Naruto employait un ton si triste et apeuré. Il culpabilisait vraiment pour ce temps immiscé entre eux. Elle fut peinée, son intention n'était d'aucune façon de faire culpabiliser Naruto. Elle ne doutait pas de son importance dans sa vie, mais elle était consciente que son bien-aimé eu des grandes responsabilités, et elle l'admirait pour cette qualité, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle l'avait attendu tant d'année.

- Je sais que tu as mal… Mais tu repousses les personnes qui essayent de t'aider…

- …

Subitement, Sakura s'effondra. Il est vrai qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas depuis quelques temps, ne pouvant aucunement contrôler son mal être, son premier amour perdu, sans parler de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de son ami.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle, toujours, se sacrifiant. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, se retournant vers son destin, c'est Naruto qu'elle apercevait derrière elle, voulant absolument la protéger. Tout aurait été plus simple si,

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi… Sanglote-t-elle

Hinata ressentit un pincement au cœur, voyant défiler cette image de Naruto et Sakura s'embrassant. C'était une vision douloureuse et une envie de crier la rongeait. Cependant, elle comprenait la douleur de Sakura, et savait que ce sentiment d'être brisé mettrait du temps à cicatriser.

Plusieurs flocons étaient maintenant tombés depuis la venue de Sakura. Hinata patientait toujours dans le froid, attendant que son amie daigne partir.

Naruto n'avait de cesse de bercer son amie, essayant de rendre moins pénible la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Subitement, il eut une pensée pour Hinata, au vue de l'heure, elle devrait être arrivée depuis un long moment. Il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il se concentra sur son chakra, maintenant liés, il ressentit sa présence non loin d'ici.

- "Est-ce qu'elle attend dehors...?"

Sakura se détacha de Naruto, sentant le corps de son ami se crispait. Leur regard se croisa, essayant chacun de faire comprendre quelque chose à l'autre.

- Si j'ai bien compris tout à l'heure... Tu es... Avec Hinata... Officiellement...

- Oui !

- Je vois... Elle a de la chance...

Naruto ne comprenait pas le réel sens de cette remarque. "Elle a de la chance". Est-ce seulement parce qu'elle considérait qu'il était un homme bien, ou est-ce le regret de n'avoir su profiter de ses sentiments avant.

- "Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir..."

- Je vais... Te laisser...

- Tu peux rester ici si cela te fait du bien...

- Non... Je suis fatiguée...

- Comme tu le désires...

Sakura sourit à son ami, et l'étreint avant de quitter sa demeure. La chaleur de Naruto était inqualifiable tellement à hauteur du réconfort. Elle glissa un léger "merci" et s'éloigna en direction du village.

Hinata, pétrifiée de froid son dos collé au mur, n'osa bouger. Ce n'était pas correcte de sa part de rester à les écouter, mais une curiosité malsaine l'avait poussé à rester. Pendant que la jeune femme se torturait l'esprit entre le bien et le mal, elle sentit une main glisser sur ses reins et être ramenée, prise dans un manteau. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son amant, étirant un sourire.

- Tu dois être morte de froid...

- Ça va... Sourit-elle

- Rentrons...

Les deux amants rentrèrent dans la demeure, se dirigeant tous deux vers le salon, se poser près du feu de cheminée. Naruto observait avec quiétude Hinata, elle semblait très fatiguée, et son teint était pâle. Glissant timidement sa main dans la sienne, le jeune homme lui demanda comment c'était passé le conseil des Hyûga.

- Mieux que je ne l'aie pensé... Même si le clan paraît encore divisé malgré tous mes efforts...

- Ce n'est pas évident de changer les vieilles méthodes, mais tu as fait déjà énormément pour ton clan, et même le village, tu peux être fière de toi...

- Merci... Sourit-elle rougissante

- Est-ce que tu veux diner...?

- Pour être honnête, je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée...

- Reste dormir ici, je ne veux pas que tu sois sans moi !

- Hum...?

- Je sais que tu es épuisée à cause de l'énergie que demande d'avoir le chakra de Kyûbi... Je veux veiller sur toi... Dit-il replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Hinata sentit son coeur tambouriner tellement fort contre sa poitrine. Elle avait imagé des milliers de fois, un tête à tête avec Naruto, une situation de famille, ou de couple, mais jamais, nullement, elle n'aurait imaginé une telle osmose entres eux, une alchimie parfaite, comme les morceaux d'un puzzle qu'on assemblait peu à peu, créant ainsi un magnifique tableau.

Se laissant guider par son amour plus immense que peut l'être l'univers, elle déposa, non sans timidité, un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Frissonnant, le jeune homme se hâtait d'en donner davantage, mais il sentit la tête de sa bien-aimée glisser contre son torse, et venir s'endormir sur ses genoux.

Naruto eut une boule d'angoisse dans le bas de son ventre. Hinata venait comme de s'éteindre sous ses yeux, sans savoir à quelle heure elle se réveillerait. Il porta son amante jusqu'à la chambre, la mettant à l'aise et la plaça dans le lit chaud. Puis, instinctivement, il s'allongea près d'elle, la serrant fort contre lui.

Fermant les yeux, il se mit à parler tout haut, ce que son coeur se souvenait.

- J'aime... Notre histoire... Depuis le début, nous cherchons à toujours connaître l'autre, à le suivre, le protéger, sans rien demander en retour...

- ...

- Hinata... Nous ferons tout pour que tu puisses être encore plus forte pour surmonter cette épreuve, tout commence pour nous...

Il rageait de ne pouvoir apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa bien-aimée. Entendait-elle dans ses rêves tous les mots que venait de prononcer Naruto...? Il l'espérait, mais lui répéterait chaque jour, intensément, jusqu'à perdre soif de leur amour.

...

Affamé. Un somptueux bouillon chaud sortant tout droit des fourneaux de chez Choji s'apprêtait à être attaquer par la faim de Kiba. Cependant, un individu tambourina fortement à sa porte, réveillant même ce bon vieux Akamaru. L'animal resta couché, ne protestant aucunement cette visite assez tardive et bruyante.

Le jeune homme se leva, curieux de savoir qui était son visiteur.

Ouvrant la porte spontanément, il tomba nez à nez avec une Ino ayant le sourire large.

- Je viens de faire un truc de fou ! Dit-elle entrant chez Kiba

- Hum...

- Je viens d'annoncer droit dans les yeux de Sakura que je démissionne pour reprendre mes études afin de devenir docteur !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est dingue non ?! J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, le coeur qui tambourinait, une boule étouffante dans le ventre, mais quel soulagement en partant, j'étais tellement fière de moi et sur de mon choix ! Tu vois...?!

- Euh, hum, oui, je crois... En tout cas, je suis fier de toi aussi... Sourit-il

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me sens bien ! Dit-elle tournant en rond.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de faire la chose la plus existante au monde et j'ai encore envie de faire ça !

- Ah oui...?

Ino s'approcha de Kiba, à très peu de distance, un sourire éblouissant. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, redoutant ce moment qu'il allait grandement savourer. Il ne pouvait bouger, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, mais c'était l'instant de folie d'Ino, elle voulait engendrer ce moment, mais qu'attendait son amie.

- Je veux grimper comme une folle sur le mont des Kages, comme Naruto enfant...

- Ino... Euh, quoi ?

- Oui, je veux faire ça, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un truc en dehors des règles, je veux voir la vue de ce mont !

- Ah, euh...

- Viens avec moi !

Ino attrapa la main de Kiba. Elle lui jeta son manteau à la figure au passage, et l'embarqua au centre de Konoha. Ils coururent tous les deux comme deux enfants heureux de se rassasier d'avance de leur bêtise. Une idée peu ordinaire, mais qui allait leur faire prendre tellement de plaisir.

Arrivé à leur point de départ, les deux ninjas concentrèrent du chakra dans leur pied et commencèrent leur course folle sur le mont des Kages. Ils traversèrent les pierres, puis le nez des Kages, ils pouvaient entendre le rire de chacun, un amusement idiot faisant frémir leur enfance.

Ino arriva la première au sommet. Elle se retourna et admira Konoha de plein pied, saupoudré par la neige, le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Kiba marcha jusqu'à son amie, et partagea la vue en sa compagnie. Il ne serait dire entre l'âme de ce village et le coeur de Ino, lequel inspirait plus à la contemplation.

- Merci... Glisse celle-ci

- Mh...?

- Merci d'avoir fait ça avec moi... Rougit-elle

- Je fais des bêtises avec toi quand tu le désires ! Dit-il l'air taquin

- Idiot...

- Désolé ! Rit-il

- Et toi...? Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose de complètement fou ce soir ! Quelque chose que tu rêves de faire depuis longtemps !

- J'ai bien une envie oui...

- Ah ! Dit-moi ! S'enthousiasme la jeune femme

- Ça me ronge le ventre, ça... Rend mes jambes incapable de tenir sur elle-même, et... Ça rempli mon coeur d'une peur immense...

Ino sentit son coeur battre à vive allure contre sa poitrine. Kiba venait de dévoiler cette envie avec tant de passion, de rage, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il pensait à accomplir ce désir. La jeune femme était curieuse de savoir.

- Avant... Je veux que tu saches que je suis certain de mon choix, et que je suis fier... De prendre enfin les devants pour me sentir heureux...

- Tu comptes répéter mes mots...

Sans attendre, Kiba posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ino. Immédiatement, la sensation de chaleur fit verser des larmes à Ino. Tant d'intensité dans la volonté de Kiba, tant de sûreté et de sincérité, ces sentiments étaient donc pour elle, les sécurisants avec son propre ressenti. Kiba devenait subitement, la plus grande des envies à venir.

Passionnément, Ino accentua le baiser, en entourant de ces bras le cou de Kiba et des frissons parcoururent son échine à l'effleurement de chaque doigt de son ami passant dans son dos avec tendresse.

Ce baiser était fougueux, les deux jeunes gens échangeaient déjà de légère caresse, gémissant leur bien-être. Bientôt le souffle manqua, et ils se séparèrent pour quelques secondes. Juste, quelques secondes.

- Ino...

- J'ai envie de toi aussi...

- Tu es sûre...?

- C'est dingue non...!?

- Complètement dingue oui !

Échangeant de langoureux baisers, le couple se décida à rentrer chez le jeune homme pour accomplir leur échange fou. Se déshabillant sans honte, Kiba allongea la jeune femme sur son lit, pour sucer, mordre, lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ino caressait, griffait et mordait le dos jusqu'à l'épaule de son amant, le plaisir était à son comble en cet instant, débordant d'une agréable sensation d'interdit, irréprochablement incontrôlable.

Une libération, une union savoureuse après ces trois années à essayer de se reconstruire après cette guerre. Ils avaient tous encore l'âge de l'innocence, de la sagesse, mais ils avaient dû se contraindre à l'enfer de la guerre, à se salir de cette poussière noire, de cette odeur nauséabonde que refoulait la mort.

En cette nuit, une page se tournait, comme si la vie retrouvait son équilibre, une brèche vers le renouveau, le pardon, le savoir.

S'agrippant fermement l'un à l'autre, un cri du même son se fit entendre de la bouche des deux jeunes gens, une expulsion traduisant leur bien-être commun échangé. Essayant de reprendre un souffle, ils se regardèrent tous deux, ils paraissaient comme deux étrangers subitement, venant de se rencontrer de la façon la plus audacieuse.

Ino caressa la joue de Kiba, pendant que ce dernier ne cessait de la regarder comme la huitième merveille que berçait ce monde. Il se trouvait chanceux, et vint donner un baiser pur à cette jeune femme, adressant un sentiment respectueux pour le corps qu'il venait de posséder.

Se serrant l'un fort contre l'autre, ils tombèrent dans un sommeil, un sommeil sans cauchemar, sans regret, accrochant un sourire enfantin, pour accueillir convenablement, ce marchand de sable.

...

Il s'inquiétait.

Plusieurs minutes que sa bien-aimée rejetait un liquide infâme dans la salle d'eau. Elle devait se tordre le ventre et tousser pour se redonner de l'air. Elle avait fermé la porte à clef, pour être certain que son amant ne pénètre pas dans cet endroit où elle n'était pas du tout présentable. Cependant, il était trop anxieux pour attendre.

- Miya ! Ouvre-moi…

Il entendit subitement de l'eau couler fortement, et le robinet en fit de même. La jeune femme se passa de l'eau sur le visage, mais elle était aussi pâle que la neige. Fatiguée, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

- Miya, ça va… ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid…

- Je m'inquiète… Tu es tombé dans les pommes ce matin et tu as eu deux fois la nausée…

- Je me sens bien pourtant, je t'assure…

- Peut-être, mais je veux t'emmener chez le médecin tout de suite…

- Non, ça va Sasuke, je t'assure…

- Tu es…

Soudainement, le couple se vit interrompre en entendant frapper à sa porte. Sasuke qui ne voulait aucunement y prêter attention, vit s'enfuir d'un pas léger son amante pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée ouvrir à l'invitée.

- Bonjour Miya…

- Bonjour Hokage…

- Sasuke est-il là… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répond sèchement le jeune homme

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi… Dit-il l'air ennuyé

- C'est mademoiselle Hinata… ? S'inquiète Miya

- Non Miya je te rassure, Hinata va très bien… C'est, c'est Sakura…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Râle Sasuke

- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu viennes, elle veut quitter le village et ni Ino ni moi n'arrivons à l'en dissuader…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Dit-il cliquant la porte

Miya fut frappée de plein fouet par la réaction glaciale de son amant. Elle n'ignorait pas son caractère solitaire, mais elle repéra qu'il se comportait ainsi qu'en la présence ou à l'interpellation de Sakura. S'il voulait négliger ses sentiments, la jeune femme les percevaient parfaitement, cette amie d'enfance était spéciale pour son bien-aimé, et bien que la situation entraînait de la jalousie dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait condamner la peine que pouvait ressentir cette jeune fille.

- Sasuke…

- Allons chez le médecin…

- Sasuke écoute-moi... !

Le jeune homme se retourna au ton insistant de sa bien-aimée. Elle s'approcha de lui tristement, et lui donna un léger baiser amer.

- Je sais bien que tu ne souhaites te dévoiler devant aucune autre personne… Mais je devine aussi que cette femme est importante pour toi…

- Miya !

- Je pense, qu'elle a été importante dans une certaine période de ta vie, et tu ne peux pas oublier ce lien… Tu es juste très apeuré par ce sentiment…

- Miya… C'est toi que j'aime…

- Je sais… Mais Sakura est ton amie, autant que peut l'être Naruto… N'est-ce pas… Sourit-elle gracieusement.

Sasuke était poignardé en plein cœur. Cette femme commençait à le dévoiler, à le cerner de la façon la plus subtile qu'il soit. Il réalisa qu'il était très important dans la vie de Miya et ce sentiment l'effrayait au plus haut point, mais le comblait également.

- Je reviens vite…

Sasuke embrassa amoureusement sa bien-aimée, et sortit aussitôt, convaincu par son amante, de respecter les sentiments amicaux sincères qu'il avait pour son amie d'enfance. Franchissant à peine la porte, il vit que Naruto n'avait pas bougé.

- J'étais certain qu'elle te convaincrait… Sourit-il fier

- La ferme !

Miya pressentit son amant s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle se tint le ventre, et d'un air soucieux, confessa sa vérité.

- Ah quoi bon allez chez le médecin… Je sais le pronostique…

...

Sasuke avança le pas, de manière vive. Ils arrivèrent peu à peu à l'entrée du village. Un garde, ayant aperçu la jeune femme avec un sac à dos, s'était empressé de prévenir l'Hokage. Naruto était venu immédiatement, essayant par tous les moyens de retenir son ami, mais impossible.

Au loin, Sasuke vit Ino, que Sakura ne parvenait à regarder dans les yeux, et à ne prononcer mot. Ressentant sûrement sa présence, la jeune femme médecin se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant pas que son ami serait venu.

Ino et Naruto prirent de la distance, et laissèrent seul à seul, Sakura et Sasuke.

La conversation commença par un rire nerveux de Sakura, dédaigneuse à l'idée que Sasuke soit venu, pour de mauvaises raisons. Puis la surprise, il y a quelques années, c'est elle qui retenait le garçon qu'elle aimait de quitter le village.

- Je ne compte pas de dissuader de partir…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

- Car même si je regrette certaines choses, je ne peux pas dénigrer l'homme que je suis devenu grâce à ce départ…

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

- Tout simplement qu'on ne peut pas combattre ses convictions, ni ses envies… Il faut faire des erreurs pour apprendre à faire des choses justes…

- Certainement…

- Ça m'a aidé ce jour-là… Que tu me retiennes… Je me disais que peut-importe ce que je ferais, je compterais quoi qu'il arrive pour quelqu'un…

- Sasuke…

Sakura fut émue de cette courte révélation. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle comptait un tant soit peu pour son ami, mais pas de la même façon.

- Je me perds ici… J'ai besoin de gommer tous les défauts que j'ai accumulé depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Tu es une femme bien, mais tu n'as jamais réellement cru en tes compétences…

- …

- Savoir qu'il on est… C'est important pour avancer avec les autres…

- Je sais… Je vis mal mon chagrin d'amour, c'est tout… Dit-elle versant des larmes silencieuses

- Où comptes-tu aller… ?

- Dans le Nord du pays, il cherche des bénévoles et je me suis proposée…

- C'est une bonne chose…

- J'espère être utile, et me sentir bien…

- Tu le seras et tu reviendras bien plus forte…

- Oui…

Le silence s'installa subitement, ne sachant plus quels mots aborder pour combler leur rapport pudique. Sakura et Sasuke, une relation qui aurait pu être timidement forte.

- Je souhaite que tu sois heureux…

- Prends-soin de toi, et donne-nous de tes nouvelles…

- Oui…

Déversant des larmes silencieuses, Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, profitant du touché de sa peau, de son odeur viril, de sa chaleur humaine, de retenir sa carrure imposante, elle glissa un bref baiser sur sa joue, retenant à jamais ce frisson parcourant son corps, et s'enfuit, s'enfuit avec le vertige, jamais Sakura n'aurait imaginé, quitter Konoha.

Sasuke observait son amie fuir comme le diable, et retint ces larmes glacés et ce baiser froid. Il éprouvait peine soudainement, cette femme avait consacré sa vie de jeune fille pour lui, mais il s'était ouvert à une toute autre vie.

- Ça va… ? Demande Naruto

- J'espère qu'elle saura prendre soin d'elle…

- Oui… Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais une force incassable va s'emparer d'elle avec le temps…

- Je sais…

Ino regrettait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi dure avec son amie, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû davantage l'écouter, la regarder. Au diable les remords, Sakura avait tout bonnement besoin de temps, de temps pour elle, et son amie l'encouragerait, même loin du village.

- Bon vent… Sakura… Chuchote Ino

...

Naruto rentra dans sa demeure, espérant que sa bien-aimée soit réveillée, et ce fut le cas, lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de chocolat et de lait venir de sa cuisine. Il sourit, Hinata semblait bien prendre soin de lui, par ailleurs,

- Hinata… ?

- Ah, bonjour Naruto…

- Bonjour…

Il s'approcha, doucement, et vint embrasser sa bien-aimée tendrement. Il sourit, le toucher de ses lèvres était exquis.

- Comment tu as su que je reviendrais… ?

- Parce que tu m'aurais laissé un mot sinon… Je me suis dit que tu avais eu une urgence…

- Tu me connais par cœur…

- J'espère en savoir davantage… Sourit-elle

- Toi…

- Quelle était cette urgence… ?

- Un garde est venu me prévenir que Sakura quittait le village…

- Vraiment…

- Oui…

- Je vois… Elle a sûrement besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même, c'est un bon choix…

- Tu trouves ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait de nombreuse fois…

- C'est moi, où j'entends le ton du reproche ! Dit-il avec ironie

- Désolée… Je dois bien avouer… Que je détestais te voir partir, et puis lorsque tu revenais, tu partais si vite… Mais… C'était pour le bien de tous… Sourit-elle

- Nous ne serons plus séparés Hinata, c'est une promesse… Dit-il scellant sa parole d'un baiser

Hinata en perdit la raison, le temps de réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait, était auprès d'elle, qu'il l'embrassait et qu'il fit le serment de ne plus jamais partir loin d'elle, se formait comme un rêve.

- Cependant, je m'inquiète pour Sakura… Souffle Naruto

- Sakura est une femme censée, elle sera mener sa vie…

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'on commence tous notre vie maintenant, alors que je pensais avoir tout réglé depuis trois années maintenant…

- Le monde aura toujours un côté néfaste, et garder l'équilibre demande du temps et de la patience… Tu es un bon Hokage, mais chacun d'entre nous doit savoir considérer son avenir…

- Reste à mes côtés… Hinata…

- Évidement…

Naruto vola un dernier baiser à sa bien-aimée, la guidant ensuite vers le salon pour un petit-déjeuner chaud et chaleureux, dégustant ce moment de pleine intimité.

Encore beaucoup de journées se prépareraient à mourir, pour que de nouveaux lendemains puissent renaître plus fort, et les onze de Konoha commençaient leur destiné, maintenant.

Une nouvelle ère, commençait.

à suivre…


End file.
